Jamais Tranquille! (Suite de J'espère que tout ira bien)
by Hope July
Summary: (! Pas indispensable d'avoir lu le tome 1!) A première vue, tout va bien pour Emma et Killian. Ils sont plus complices que jamais et leur fils de 2 ans, Liam, est adorable. Mais les choses sont plus compliquées que ça. Alors qu'une crise agite la ville et qu'un mystère plane sur la présence des nouveaux arrivants, Emma doit faire face à des malaises de plus en plus violents...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, tout le monde! Me revoilà enfin avec le premier chapitre de cette fic, que je suis très contente de publier! Je n'ai pas encore totalement fini l'écriture, mais elle fera entre 36 et 40 chapitres, et je publierai à priori tous les dimanches**

 **Je tiens à insister sur le fait que cette histoire est le tome 2 de ma fic "J'espère que tout ira bien", mais il n'est en aucun cas indispensable d'avoir lu le tome 1 pour comprendre cette histoire.  Je vais résumer ici les quelques points importants à savoir pour bien comprendre cette histoire, pour que ceux qui n'ont pas lu le tome 1 ne soient pas perdus. Il faut savoir que certains détails changent par rapport à la série car j'ai écrit le tome 1 alors que je n'avais pas encore vu la saison 5B (même si je savais que les héros allaient dans l'Underworld), ne soyez donc pas étonnés des petites incohérences qu'il y a entre cette fic et la série :)**

 **\- Emma et Hook ont un petit garçon, qui a maintenant deux ans : Liam**

 **\- Emma et Hook habitent ensemble**

 **\- Gold se terre quelque part depuis le retour de l'Underworld, et il a un bracelet bloquant ses pouvoirs magiques**

 **\- Belle n'a jamais été enceinte et n'a donc pas d'enfant**

 **\- Zelena n'est jamais revenue de Oz. C'est Regina et Robin qui ont la garde de sa fille.**

 **\- Robin n'est pas mort (entre autre parce que je suis en plein déni x) )**

 **\- La fille de Zelena s'appelle tout de même bien Robyn, mais avec un "y" pour qu'on la distingue de son père.**

 **\- Cette histoire se passe 2 ans après le tome 1**

 **Voilà voilà, je pense que j'ai tout dis ! :) J'espère que vous aimerez cette fic autant que vous avez aimé le tome 1. Elle est beaucoup plus agitée et sombre que le tome 1, et je reviens avec l'idée qu'il y a des nouveaux arrivants et un mystère qui plane sur la ville... Enjoy! :D**

* * *

\- Swan, ça va ?

La voix de Hook me paraissait étrangement étouffée à travers la porte fermée de la salle de bain. J'essuyai d'une main fébrile la sueur qui tapissait mon front et voulus répondre, mais une nouvelle nausée m'en empêcha. J'eus juste le temps de me pencher une énième fois au-dessus de la cuvette des toilettes pour y vomir le reste de mon petit-déjeuner.

Lorsque je fus certaine que mon malaise était bel et bien terminé – en même temps ce n'était pas surprenant, mon estomac était probablement vide – je m'assis sur le sol dallé de la petite pièce pour tenter de retrouver mon souffle. Mon œsophage me brûlait horriblement et je me sentais si faible que j'avais peur de ne pas savoir me remettre sur mes pieds. J'entendis frapper violemment à la porte, et la voix inquiète de Killian reprit de nouveau :

\- Emma, si tu ne réponds pas, je rentre !

\- Je vais bien ! Criai-je d'une voix rauque en retour. J'arrive !

Je m'appuyai contre le lavabo pour m'aider à me relever, et fis couler l'eau pour m'en passer un peu sur le visage et me rincer la bouche. Je jetai un coup d'œil dans le miroir, mais détournai rapidement le regard. Trop pâle, trop cernée, trop mince. Mes yeux verts semblaient si grands dans mon visage légèrement creusé. Que m'arrivait-il ?

Je finis par sortir de la petite pièce en titubant un peu, et découvris Hook, debout derrière la porte, qui me regardait d'un air horriblement tracassé.

\- Ça va ?

\- J'ai connu des jours meilleurs, marmonnai-je en m'adossant au mur pour ne pas tomber.

\- Tu as mincis, non ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Étant donné que je vomis tout ce que je mange depuis deux semaines, je suppose que ce n'est pas étonnant.

Ma réponse sembla l'effrayer encore plus. Devant son air inquiet, je me forçai à sourire et à plaisanter :

\- Je ne sais même plus pourquoi je me fatigue à avaler quelque chose, parce que quoi que je fasse mon corps me dit merde.

\- Il faut que tu ailles voir Whale, dit-il, sans sourire devant ma piètre tentative, répétant la phrase que j'avais entendu si souvent de sa bouche ces derniers temps.

\- Si seulement j'avais le temps, soupirai-je, avant d'ajouter d'un air plus entendu : Ne t'inquiète pas c'est probablement un problème de foie. Je prends trois pilules et je vais mieux. Alors évite de te tracasser comme ça, d'accord ?

Je lui lançai un regard confiant, mais c'était une façade. Ça faisait plusieurs jours que je commençais sérieusement à penser que quelque chose de plutôt important se passait. Le problème était que je ne voulais pas me l'avouer à moi-même, car j'avais bien trop peur. Je savais que je n'allais pas pouvoir nier mon état pour toujours, mais, pour le moment, ça me permettait de ne pas paniquer. J'étais bien consciente que dès que je me rendrais chez Whale, il donnerait une réponse à mes questions et, en quelque sorte, je ne voulais pas vraiment en avoir. Je reportais donc toujours le rendez-vous, me disant que ça allait passer, mais je finissais par sérieusement désespérer.

\- Bien sûr que je m'inquiète ! S'exclama Killian en levant les yeux au ciel. Je ne suis pas un expert en la matière, mais je suppose que vomir tous ses repas n'est pas très bon pour la santé. Tu as l'air épuisée…

\- Ça, ce n'est pas la faute de mes malaises, c'est la faute d'un petit garçon qui a décidé de nous faire un peu peur.

Liam, notre fils, venait tout juste d'avoir deux ans, et il était tout simplement adorable. Affectueux, calme, souriant, il ne nous posait aucun problème, et nous n'avions quasiment jamais eu à le punir. Nous étions tous les deux très proches de lui, et nous l'adorions au-delà des mots.

Mais cette nuit, il avait fait une subite poussée de fièvre qui nous avait obligé à rester debout jusqu'au petit matin. Nous avions appelé le médecin qui nous avait dit de ne pas nous inquiéter et de venir à l'hôpital à l'aube si la fièvre persistait. Heureusement, sa température était revenue à la normale vers 5h du matin, et il s'était enfin endormi, ce qui expliquait le fait qu'il ne soit toujours pas levé en cette fin de matinée. Je me sentais complètement épuisée, je n'avais dormi que quelques heures, et, dans mon état, ce n'était pas une très bonne chose.

\- Maman ! S'écria alors une petite voix provenant de la pièce au bout du couloir.

\- Quand on parle du loup, dis-je en souriant et en me détachant du mur d'un coup de reins.

La téléphone se mit à sonner au même instant, provenant du rez-de-chaussée, et Killian tourna la tête vers les escaliers en disant :

\- Je vais décrocher.

\- Je vais chercher Liam.

\- Quelle coordination ! Déclara-t-il avec un grand sourire.

\- N''est-ce pas !

Nous nous tapâmes dans la main dans un geste complice en nous croisant, moi partant vers la chambre de notre fils, lui se dirigeant vers le rez-de-chaussée.

La naissance de Liam avait, si c'était possible, encore renforcé notre complicité. Bien sûr, ça nous arrivait de nous disputer pour des bêtises, mais les querelles ne duraient jamais très longtemps, et nous avions vite fait de nous réconcilier. Mais ces dernières semaines, les choses étaient un peu différentes. J'étais fort nerveuse (il fallait dire que vomir trois fois par jour n'était pas une très bonne situation à vivre), et je m'énervais beaucoup plus vite qu'à l'accoutumée. Heureusement, Killian ne relevait pas forcément mes attaques à son égard, surtout que j'avais vite fait de me rendre compte de mes méprises et de m'excuser. Il était surtout tracassé par mon état de santé, et en me mettant à sa place, je le comprenais aisément. Si ça avait été lui qui vidait le contenu de son estomac toutes les 5h, j'aurais été plutôt inquiète aussi.

J'entrai dans la chambre de mon fils et m'approchai du lit à barreau dans lequel Liam se tenait debout, semblant m'attendre. La pièce baignait dans une douce lumière produite par la veilleuse posée sur une commode. Des jouets étaient déposés partout, dans un désordre harmonieux, donnant à la chambre une ambiance chaleureuse et rassurante.

\- Ça va, _sweetheart_ ? Tu te sens mieux ? Demandai-je avec douceur.

Je posai doucement la main sur son front et fus rassurée de constater qu'il n'avait plus de fièvre. J'en profitai pour regarder mon fils pendant quelques secondes, un demi-sourire dessiné sur le visage. Il était magnifique. Il ressemblait énormément à Killian, à l'exception de ses deux immenses yeux verts qui semblaient tout analyser autour de lui.

Je le soulevai pour le prendre dans mes bras, et Liam s'exclama avec enthousiasme :

\- Faim !

\- Tu as faim ? Et bien c'est bon signe, ça ! Répondis-je sur le même ton enjoué. Tu veux manger ton petit déjeuner ?

\- Oui ! S'écria-t-il en souriant largement.

\- Et bien on y va alors, répondis-je en le chatouillant, ce qui le fit éclater de rire.

\- Maman, mon doudou ! Dit-il en faisant la moue alors que je m'apprêtais à quitter la chambre.

\- Comment j'ai pu oublier ça ? M'exclamai-je d'une voix rieuse, ce qui fit sourire une nouvelle fois Liam.

Je fis marche arrière pour aller rechercher le doudou en question, une peluche que mes parents avaient offert à mon fils peu après sa naissance, et descendis rapidement les escaliers pour atteindre la cuisine.

J'installai Liam dans sa chaise haute et me dirigeai vers l'armoire pour lui préparer une tartine. Je m'arrêtai quelques secondes devant l'immense panneau qui tapissait le mur, sur lequel on accrochait les photos qui nous tenaient à cœur. Je promenai mes yeux sur les dizaines de clichés en souriant. Plusieurs nous représentaient, Killian et moi, dont une où j'étais enceinte de Liam. Nous avions toujours l'air si complices, lui et moi. Des photos de famille, mes parents, l'image que Killian avait pris en secret peu après la naissance de notre fils, sur laquelle j'étais endormie sur un rocking-chair, une peluche serrée contre moi. Et surtout, et dans tous les coins, des photos de Henry et de Liam. Ma préférée était celle où Henry tenait bébé Liam dans ses bras, chez Granny, lorsque j'avais présenté mon fils aux habitants de la ville deux ans auparavant. Henry avait maintenant 16 ans, et était un vrai jeune homme. Mais il était toujours aussi adorable, et il adorait son petit frère. C'était la semaine où il logeait chez Regina, et il n'était donc pas à la maison. Il avait ça dans l'âme, mon fils, savoir s'occuper des autres. Je savais qu'il était comme un frère pour Roland, et Robyn, la fille de Zelena qui était sous la garde de Regina. La sorcière n'avait toujours pas réapparu, et nous commencions à nous demander s'il ne lui était pas arrivé quelque chose à Oz. Dans tous les cas, nous étions tranquilles, et c'était bien mieux comme ça.

J'entendis Liam gigoter derrière moi, trouvant sûrement le temps long, et je me dépêchai d'aller chercher la nourriture dans l'armoire. Rien que le fait de sentir l'odeur du pain et de la confiture réveilla ma nausée, et je grimaçai en m'asseyant à la table. C'était à croire que mon corps refusait non seulement que je me nourrisse, mais aussi que j'approche quelque chose de comestible.

Je relevai la tête en entendant les pas de Killian s'approcher, et dis en essayant de juguler ma nausée, qui se faisait de plus en plus violente :

\- C'était pour quoi ?

\- Ton père a appelé, il y a une urgence. Il demande qu'on vienne dans le parc le plus vite possible.

\- Il ne t'a pas dit ce qu'il se passait ? Demandai-je alors que Killian s'approchait de Liam pour lui dire bonjour.

\- Non, il a dit qu'il préférait nous expliquer ce qu'il se tramait quand on sera sur place. On amène Liam chez Ashley ? Il ne doit plus être contagieux à présent, je suppose, les autres gosses ne risquent pas d'attraper de la fièvre.

\- Mmm… répondis-je distraitement avant de déposer le couteau sur la table, abandonnant l'idée d'essayer de combattre la nausée. Tu veux bien me donner un coup de main pour ça ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as perdu l'habilité de faire une tartine ? Me taquina-t-il en venant poser une main sur mon épaule.

Je ne répondis pas et me levai brusquement pour m'écarter de la table, une main posée sur mon ventre. Ma nausée se calma heureusement presque immédiatement, et je poussai un soupir de soulagement.

\- Nausées ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant de moi pour me regarder avec inquiétude.

\- Ouais, répondis-je en soupirant. Mais ça va déjà mieux. Par contre il va falloir me payer pour que je m'approche de nouveau de cette table.

Il eut un vague sourire et se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser rapidement, avant de se diriger de nouveau vers la table, où Liam commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter.

\- Ton père dit que c'est une urgence, mais je pense que l'estomac de Liam le crie aussi.

\- Il attendra bien dix minutes de plus, dis-je en haussant les épaules. On n'entend pas de cris, l'urgence ne doit pas être si urgente que ça. Je suppose que la situation ne va pas empirer sur le temps que Liam avale son repas.

Killian me sourit depuis l'autre côté de la cuisine, et reporta son attention vers Liam, qui se jeta sur sa tartine avec appétit, me faisant dire que, en effet, il allait beaucoup mieux. Je ne pouvais pas en dire autant de moi, malheureusement.

* * *

Anormalement essoufflée, je suivais Killian qui montait les escaliers conduisant à l'appartement de Ashley, Liam dans ses bras. La jeune femme avait la rôle de gardienne dans la ville, et nous lui laissions régulièrement Liam quand la situation nous empêchait de le garder avec nous. Neal, Roland et Robyn restaient aussi chez elle, et ils pouvaient jouer avec Alex, la fille de Ashley. Ça ne pouvait être que bénéfique pour les enfants de jouer entre eux pour se socialiser, et ça leur permettait de ne pas être mis en danger quand nous devions faire face à des situations parfois effrayantes. Mais, malgré tout, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'éprouver un petit pincement au cœur chaque fois que je devais me séparer de mon fils, et c'était toujours très difficile pour moi de le laisser à la garde de quelqu'un d'autre, même si je savais bien que Ashley était tout simplement parfaite avec les enfants.

J'accélérai le pas pour ne pas me laisser distancer par Killian. J'étais ralentie par le lourd sac de Liam que je transportais sur mon épaule, et ma fatigue me faisait avancer plutôt lentement. J'arrivai en même temps que Hook devant l'appartement de Ashley avec un point de côté, et mis une main sur mes côtes en grimaçant pour essayer de soulager la douleur, peinant à reprendre mon souffle.

\- Ça va ? Demanda Hook en haussant un sourcil.

Je levai le pouce d'un air un peu ironique, et il rajouta d'un air taquin, pensant sûrement que, si j'avais encore la force de me moquer, mon état n'était pas si grave que ça :

\- Et bien, il faudrait que tu te remettes au sport, tu perds ta condition physique.

\- Tu rigolerais moins si c'était toi qui ne pouvais plus avaler quoi que ce soit, marmonnai-je en lui jetant un regard en coin.

\- Techniquement, tu sais avaler, c'est juste que ça ressort tout de suite, dit-il en essayant de juguler un sourire.

\- La présence de Liam m'empêchant de dire de laids mots, je préfère me taire, répliquai-je en esquissant moi aussi un demi-sourire.

Killian rit et me donna un léger coup d'épaule complice au moment où la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrait. Ashley apparut et nous accueillit avec un sourire.

\- Encore une urgence, hein ? Tes parents viennent de passer, je suis au courant, ajouta-t-elle devant mon regard interrogateur. Ton frère est là, tu veux rentrer deux minutes ?

J'hésitai une seconde, puis me dis que j'allais simplement saluer mon petit frère avant de partir en vitesse. Nous avions déjà assez de retard comme ça, et il ne fallait plus trop tarder si je ne voulais pas essuyer une remarque de la part de mes parents.

J'entrai donc dans l'appartement, suivie de Killian, et m'approchai de mon frère qui ne m'avait pas vue arriver, trop occupé à jouer avec les autres enfants.

\- Neal ? Dis-je doucement.

\- Emma ! S'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme en se levant pour se précipiter dans mes bras.

Je m'accroupis pour le recevoir et le serrai fort contre moi. Je m'entendais très bien avec mon petit frère. Il avait à présent 3 ans et demi, et j'adorais passer du temps avec lui. Je m'arrangeais pour avoir des après-midi rien qu'à nous deux plusieurs fois par mois, et nous passions toujours de très bon moments ensemble. Je trouvais ça important que sa grande sœur soit présente à ses côtés, et notre lien s'était développé de plus en plus au fil des semaines, si bien que nous étions maintenant très complices.

\- Ça va, trésor ?

\- Tu restes avec nous ? Demanda-t-il, les yeux brillants d'espièglerie.

\- Non, Neal, je dois aller retrouver papa et maman, on a du travail. Mais on se revoit tout à l'heure, d'accord ?

Le petit avait l'air déçu, et je rajoutai pour le réconforter, lui ébouriffant les cheveux au passage :

\- Regarde, on a amené Liam pour venir jouer avec vous.

Neal retrouva instantanément son sourire, et je me retournai pour voir Killian déposer notre fils à terre. Mon frère se dégagea de mon étreinte pour aller prendre Liam par la main et l'emmener avec lui sur le tapis de jeu.

\- C'est fou comme Liam est sociable, intervint Ashley alors que je me relevais. Sérieusement, je ne l'ai jamais vu se disputer avec un autre enfant.

\- Je suppose qu'avoir eu l'habitude d'être avec d'autres depuis qu'il est tout petit lui a fait du bien, dit Killian en souriant.

\- On ferait mieux d'y aller, fis-je remarquer en soupirant. On a déjà pas mal de retard, et mon père va encore râler si on ne se dépêche pas.

\- Tu as raison, acquiesça Hook avant de se retourner vers les enfants. Liam, on y va, on revient bientôt, c'est promis.

Notre fils se retourna vers nous avec une petite moue mécontente, et il se leva du tapis de jeu où il était installé pour venir se précipiter dans nos bras.

\- On ne part que pour quelques heures, Liam, c'est promis, dis-je alors que, les bras serrés autour de ma nuque, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de me laisser partir. Tu es sage et tu écoutes Ashley, d'accord ?

Je me détachai doucement de son emprise et le reposai sur le sol alors qu'il me lançait des regards mécontents, comme si je venais de le trahir grandement.

\- A tout à l'heure, _sweetheart,_ dis-je en me forçant à lui sourire d'un air serein.

Nous quittâmes assez rapidement l'appartement pour éviter qu'il se mette à pleurer. C'était déjà assez difficile de quitter Liam comme ça, mais quand il se mettait à sangloter, je devais me faire violence pour le laisser. J'avais cependant bien conscience que je ne pouvais pas me laisser aller à ces sentiments aujourd'hui. La ville avait besoin de nous.

\- Ça va ? Demanda Killian en me prenant la main alors que nous descendions dans la rue.

\- Mmm… je me demande de quel genre d'urgence il s'agit, cette fois. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave…

\- La ville n'a pas encore brûlé, donc je suppose que c'est bon signe.

Je souris face à la remarque de Hook et lâchai sa main pour m'installer au volant de ma voiture en poussant un discret soupir, espérant que la situation n'était pas trop grave, car je ne me sentais vraiment pas la force d'affronter une crise en ce moment.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà! Alors, ce premier chapitre est très calme, mais il est surtout là pour placer le décor. J'espère que vous avez quand même aimé! Dés le prochain chapitre, les choses vont commencer à se compliquer, et vous allez faire la connaissance des nouveaux arrivants... Des pronostics sur leur identité? (indice : Ce sont des personnages provenant de la littérature)**

 **J'espère vous retrouver la semaine prochaine, et à très bientôt! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous!**

 **Tout d'abord, merci pour les follows/les favorite/ les reviews. Je suis vraiment très contente que le début de cette fic plaise. Il me reste deux chapitres à écrire avant d'avoir fini l'écriture, et l'histoire contiendra finalement 40 chapitres. :)  
**

 **J'ai plusieurs choses à dire avant de vous laisser à la lecture : Premièrement, j'avais oublié de préciser dans l'intro du chapitre 1 que Emma et Killian sont fiancés (ce qui est important, mais je n'en dis pas plus ;) )**

 **Ensuite, je voulais réagir par rapport à toutes les théories que j'ai vu dans les commentaires concernant les malaises d'Emma, et je dois dire que je suis très contente de ce que je vois x) Toutes les idées sont très bonnes, et je tenais juste à ajouter quelque chose sur un point : Certains m'ont dit qu'il serait trop facile voire répétitif que Emma soit de nouveau enceinte, mais je ne suis pas trop d'accord avec cette opinion (même si elle est parfaitement légitime). En effet, la première fic a été très soft, et je peux faire quelque chose de beaucoup plus hard s'il s'avérait que cette théorie était correcte. Et je vous vois arriver, "Mais du coup ça veut dire qu'Emma est enceinte et t'as tout spoilé", mais je peux très bien essayer de brouiller les pistes, vous n'en savez rien, mouahahahah (bon ok, j'arrête, je m'emballe xD)**

 **Sur-ce, je passe aux remerciements personnels, bonne lecture! :)**

 **Sissi1789 : Merci pour ta review! :D Les nouveaux arrivants sont introduits dans ce chapitre, j'espère qu'ils te plairont! :)**

 **Nessouille : Je suis très contente de te retrouver dans les commentaires de cette fic! :) Toutes tes théories sont très bonnes, et j'ai déjà réagi ci-dessus concernant celle sur une potentielle grossesse, même si je comprends complètement ton avis ;) J'espère que la suite ta plaira! **

**CaptainSwan72 : Merci beaucoup, et tu verras pour toutes tes théories par la suite! (on apprend réellement ce qui se trame derrière les malaises d'Emma dans le chapitre 5, donc il faut encore un peu attendre :3). J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! :) **

**ChefPopo : Merci beaucoup, et je suis vraiment heureuse que tu suives également cette fic! :D J'espère te retrouver dans les commentaires! :)**

 **Naema : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu aimeras ce tome autant que le premier, même s'il est différent dans le sens où le premier était très doux, et celui-ci est beaucoup plus dark! :)**

 **Lulu : Je suis super contente de te retrouver sur cette fic, et merci beaucoup! Tu découvriras les nouveaux arrivants dans ce chapitre! :)**

 **HEA-captainswan : Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour tous tes compliments, ça me touche énormément! :D Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu, et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant! Je préfère publier une fois par semaine pour faire durer le plaisir, puis comme ça j'ai le temps d'écrire d'autres fics entre temps et je ne laisse jamais mon compte inactif ;)**

 **captainswan7683 : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu aimeras tout autant le suite de cette fic! :D J'ai parlé de toutes les théories au-dessus, donc je ne vais pas revenir sur ça :p J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! :)**

 **Guest : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite de cette fic ne te décevras pas! :D**

* * *

Nous arrivâmes avec un peu de retard à l'entrée du parc, où mon père et Henry nous attendaient déjà. En m'approchant, je remarquai qu'ils trépignaient tous deux d'impatience, et m'avançai vers eux au pas de course, Hook sur mes talons.

\- Désolée pour le retard, dis-je en arrivant à leur hauteur, légèrement essoufflée. Salut, _kid,_ ajoutai-je à l'intention de Henry. Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Tu vas complètement halluciner, dit mon fils en ouvrant de grands yeux.

\- Hein ? Demandai-je sans comprendre. Pourquoi ?

\- Oh, non, on veut voir ta réaction en direct quand tu vas découvrir ce qui se passe, répondit-il d'un air taquin.

\- Henry, c'est très drôle tout ça, vraiment, mais je ne suis pas d'humeur, grommelai-je en roulant des yeux. Papa ? Demandai-je en me tournant vers mon père, de qui j'espérais tirer plus de renseignements.

\- Il a raison, dit-il avec un sourire. De toute façon, tu ne nous croirais pas si on te le disait.

Je jetai un coup d'œil interrogateur vers Killian, qui haussa les épaules dans un air de totale incompréhension, me montrant ainsi qu'il n'en savait pas plus que moi sur ce qui était en train de se passer.

\- Très bien, capitulai-je en soupirant. Allons-y, alors.

\- Ça va, maman ? Commença Henry en venant se mettre à côté de moi pendant que nous nous enfoncions dans les profondeurs du parc.

\- Ouais, pourquoi ? Demandai-je distraitement.

Je n'étais pas au meilleur de ma forme, mes jambes étaient plutôt faibles et la tête me tournait un peu. Je n'avais qu'une envie : rentrer à la maison, me mettre au lit et dormir. Mais évidemment, dans cette ville, c'était beaucoup trop demander.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette…

\- Tu dis ça parce que j'ai réagi plutôt abruptement à vos cachotteries, hein ? Grimaçai-je en tournant la tête vers lui.

\- Entre autre. Mais tu as l'air fatiguée, et il me semble que tu as encore maigri…

\- C'est vrai que tu n'as pas encore eu la chance d'avoir à faire à un foie défectueux. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, j'ai dû boire trop de rhum, ajoutai-je un peu plus haut pour que Killian, qui marchait devant nous, m'entende.

\- Parce que c'est de ma faute, c'est ça ? répliqua-t-il d'un air faussement outré.

\- Non, je dis juste que c'est injuste que, après plus d'un siècle à boire tous les jours, tu sois en parfaite santé.

Hook rit, et je me retournai vers Henry en lui souriant pour le rassurer.

\- T'inquiète pas, _kid_. J'en ai vu d'autres. Si c'était vraiment grave, je ne serais pas ici, à faire face à cette « crise » dont vous ne voulez rien nous dire.

\- Et bien tu vas bientôt en savoir plus, dit mon fils en me montrant cinq silhouettes qui se tenaient debout à quelques pas de nous.

Je reconnus sans trop de difficultés ma mère et Regina, qui discutaient avec trois inconnus, deux hommes et une femme. Je m'avançai vers eux en les détaillant, les sourcils froncés. Quelque chose en eux me semblait vaguement familier, mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigts dessus. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, ce trou de mémoire m'agaçait au plus haut point.

\- Ah, voilà enfin Emma, dit ma mère en me voyant approcher d'un pas rapide.

\- Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, m'excusai-je avant de me tourner vers les trois inconnus pour me présenter. Je suis le Shérif Emma Swan. Je suppose qu'on va débuter par les questions d'usage, on commence à avoir l'habitude. Très bien, qui êtes-vous et comment êtes-vous arrivés ici ?

\- Tu ne sais pas qui ils sont ? Demanda Henry en levant un sourcil, un brin moqueur. Je dois dire que tu me déçois, maman.

\- Hein ? Demandai-je, complètement perdue, avant de me retourner vers Killian, qui ne semblait pas comprendre grand chose non plus. Je suis censée les connaître ? S'il vous plaît, si vous avez de mauvaises attentions, dites-le nous tout de suite, continuai-je à l'intention des nouveaux arrivants. Il y a des cellules en dessous de l'hôpital, ça nous fera gagner du temps si on vous y enferme tout de suite...

J'avais essayé de détendre l'atmosphère en prononçant cette phrase, mais ma tentative n'eut pas l'effet escompté, car tout le monde, ma famille y comprit, me regardait à présent comme si je débarquais d'une autre planète. Je m'éclaircis la gorge et redressai le menton pour me redonner une contenance, un peu honteuse du malaise que venait d'engendrer ma plaisanterie.

\- Je suppose que c'est une blague ? Demanda enfin la femme, qui devait approcher de la quarantaine et avait de longs cheveux bruns et touffus.

\- Bien sûr que c'est une blague, répliqua le rouquin du groupe en levant les yeux au ciel. Excusez-là, elle et l'humour...

\- Ron ! S'exclama la femme d'un air outré.

\- Vous venez de la Forêt Enchantée ? Continuai-je sans tenir compte de l'échange, me mordillant l'intérieur de la joue pour essayer de comprendre ce qui était en train de se tramer. De Oz ?

\- Quoi ? La Forêt Enchantée ? Répéta la femme d'un air perplexe. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça…?

Je me rendis subitement compte de la façon dont l'inconnue avait appelé l'homme – qui était son mari d'après ce que j'avais compris - à peine quelques secondes plus tôt, et secouai la tête, complètement perdue. Un rouquin qui se prénommait de la sorte et qui se chamaillait avec sa femme, ça me rappelait beaucoup une certaine œuvre de mon enfance... Perplexe, je finis par dire :

\- Vous vous appelez Ron ? Ça c'est une coïncidence.

\- Pourquoi ? Intervint l'autre homme, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée.

Il avait des cheveux noirs en bataille et des lunettes rondes. Ma perplexité se transforma soudain en hilarité : j'avais trop d'informations à intégrer d'un coup, et ne pouvais pas croire en la réalité de la chose :

\- Vous êtes un sorte de parodie ? Demandai-je en riant, avant de m'interrompre brusquement lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur la cicatrice en forme d'éclair que l'homme aux cheveux noirs avait sur le front.

Je me retournai vers Henry et mon père en ouvrant de grands yeux, ce qui sembla beaucoup les amuser. Ma mère et Regina, les sourcils haussés, semblaient attendre mes prochaines paroles avec impatience. Je vis que Killian, lui, ne comprenait rien à la situation. C'était normal, il n'avait pas grandi dans ce monde, après tout. Mais je n'arrivais pas à digérer ce que je venais d'apprendre : ce n'était pas possible, il devait y avoir un malentendu.

\- Emma, intervint mon père en riant. Je te présente Harry, Ron et Hermione. Il sont arrivés dans notre monde par accident, et…

\- Non, non, non, l'interrompis-je en me pinçant la peau du bras, persuadée que j'étais en train de rêver, mais ne parvenant à rien d'autre qu'à me faire mal. Ce n'est pas possible, vous n'existez pas…

\- On est censé le prendre mal ? Demanda le rouquin en me regardant d'un air perplexe.

\- Maman, après tout ce temps, tu ne devrais plus être étonnée de rien, dit Henry, qui était plié en deux à cause de ma réaction. Sérieusement, si tu as pu accepter le fait que tu es la fille de Snow White et Prince Charming…

\- Vous n'allez pas me faire avaler qu'il y a un monde où Poudlard existe réellement, quand même ! M'exclamai-je, complètement désorientée.

Même Ingrid m'avait assuré que Harry Potter n'existait pas vraiment ! Ce n'était pas possible, je devais rêver, ou c'était une blague que ma famille avait préparé pour essayer de me redonner ma bonne humeur. Je ne pouvais accepter la fait que mes repères s'écroulent une nouvelle fois, c'en était trop.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on parle subitement de contes de fées ? Intervint La femme en levant un sourcil étonné.

\- Snow White, Prince Charming, dis-je en montrant tour à tour mes parents d'un air distrait, me mordillant la lèvre inférieure, essayant en vain de trouver une explication logique à la situation.

\- Je croyais que vous vous appeliez Mary-Margaret et David, dit le rouquin en nous regardant comme si nous étions tous fous.

\- Ce sont nos noms… communs, on va dire. Nous sommes bien Snow White et Prince Charming, expliqua ma mère avec le plus grand calme. Et voici notre fille, Emma.

\- Voyons, c'est ridicule, dit la femme en nous dévisageant comme si nous étions complètement attardés. De un, vous n'existez pas vraiment…

\- Je pourrais vous retourner le compliment, dis-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine, mécontente de cette petite pique venue de la bouche d'une femme qui n'était pas censée vivre autre part que dans des romans.

\- De deux… Snow White n'a pas d'enfant, ça se saurait…

\- J'en ai même deux, dit ma mère en hochant lentement la tête, vaguement amusée par les paroles de la nouvelle arrivante.

\- Vous vous moquez de nous, on dirait que vous avez le même âge ! S'exclama la rouquin.

\- C'est une longue histoire…

\- Comment vous connaissez-nous, déjà ? Demanda l'homme à lunettes en levant un sourcil.

\- Pour faire clair, vous connaissez nos histoires à travers des livres et nous connaissons votre histoire à travers des bouquins aussi, dit ma mère, toujours avec un sang froid à toute épreuve.

J'étais complètement perdue, et me passai nerveusement une main dans les cheveux. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que les héros de mon enfance existaient _vraiment_. Je sentais mes jambes devenir de plus en plus faibles, et clignai plusieurs fois des yeux pour éclaircir ma vision. Ce chamboulement dans mes croyances m'atteignait plus fort que je n'aurais jamais pu l'imaginer.

\- Écoutez, intervint Regina qui avait l'air de s'impatienter. On vous expliquera tout ça plus tard devant une tasse de café. En attendant, est-ce que vous pouvez nous dire comment vous êtes arrivés ici ?

\- Le problème c'est qu'on l'ignore, répondit Harry (je devais m'habituer à l'appeler comme ça, parce qu'ils n'avaient vraiment pas l'air de plaisanter). On se promenait dans notre village quand on a vu une lumière verte inhabituelle briller un peu plus loin. On a laissé Lily, ma plus jeune fille, et Hugo, le fils de Ron et Hermione avec ma femme Ginny, et on est allé voir ce qui se passait. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui est arrivé ensuite, mais une tornade s'est matérialisée devant nous et nous a amenés… ici.

\- Un portail… marmonna Regina, qui se mordillait le pouce d'un air concentré. C'est bizarre…

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez nous ramener chez nous le plus vite possible ? Implora Hermione d'un air désespéré. Nos enfants sont dans notre… monde, comme vous dites, et ils ne savent pas où nous sommes… James et Albus, les deux garçons de Harry, sont à Poudlard, ainsi que notre fille, Rose. Ils ne savent pas ce qui se passe, il faut qu'on leur prouve qu'on est en vie…

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, assura Regina. On peut utiliser la baguette de l'apprenti pour vous faire rentrer chez vous. Mais restez ici une nuit pour vous reposer, vous avez eu une rude journée. Nous allons vous renvoyer dans votre monde à la première heure demain matin.

\- C'est promis, ajouta ma mère devant l'air inquiet de nos nouveaux amis.

Je me sentais de plus en plus mal. Des points noirs dansaient à la périphérie de ma vision, et je sentais une sueur froide tapisser petit à petit mon front. C'était comme si ce que je venais d'apprendre avait encore empiré mon état de santé déjà très précaire. J'avais mal au ventre, et je cherchai des yeux un banc pour m'asseoir, mais Killian prit la parole :

\- Emma, ça va ? Tu es toute pâle…

\- C'est vrai que vous n'avez pas l'air bien… ajouta Hermione.

J'eus l'impression que sa voix se déformait de manière désagréable, et je sentis bientôt mes jambes se dérober sous moi. J'eus juste le temps de sentir ma tête heurter violemment le sol, puis ma vision devint totalement noire et je perdis connaissance.

* * *

\- Emma ?

\- Swan ? Tu m'entends ?

Je revenais petit à petit à moi, et ouvris difficilement les yeux. Un attroupement s'était formé autour de moi, mais j'avais du mal à distinguer les visages qui étaient penchés au-dessus de mon corps allongé. Je portai la main à ma tête en grimaçant et papillonnai des yeux pour parvenir à voir ceux qui se trouvaient autour de moi.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demandai-je d'une voix rauque.

\- Tu t'es évanouie, m'apprit mon père d'un air tracassé.

\- Tu peux t'asseoir ? Intervint Killian, qui avait posé sa main dans mes cheveux et me regardait avec inquiétude.

Je hochai la tête et me redressai avec l'aide de Hook et de ma mère. Je m'assis en tailleur sur le sol et pris trois grandes inspirations pour me remettre les idées en place. Ma tête me lançait à cause de la chute. Mon père me tendit une bouteille d'eau, que j'acceptai avec reconnaissance. La froideur du liquide me fit du bien.

\- Ce n'est pas étonnant que tu t'évanouisses, tu ne sais plus rien avaler depuis des jours, dit Killian, plus pour lui même qu'autre chose.

\- Sérieusement, Emma ? Tes malaises continuent ? Demanda ma mère en fronçant les sourcils, inquiète

Je hochai lentement la tête. J'avais une drôle de sensation dans le creux de l'estomac et posai ma main sur mon ventre comme si ça pouvait me faire aller mieux.

\- Je crois qu'on va aller chez Granny plus vite que prévu, dit mon père d'un air concerné. Un chocolat chaud te fera du bien.

\- Je crois que c'est la seule chose qui ne me donne pas le nausée depuis des semaines, alors c'est une bonne idée, dis-je en me forçant à lui sourire. Désolée, ça ne fait pas très bonne première impression, ajoutai-je à l'intention de Harry, Hermione et Ron ,qui me regardaient avec tracas, un peu honteuse de m'être évanouie alors que j'étais censée paraître en pleine forme devant eux.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, assura Hermione d'un air grave. Le plus important est que vous soyez saine et sauve.

\- Au point où on en est, je pense qu'on peut se tutoyer, proposai-je en lui souriant vaguement.

\- Tu crois que tu peux marcher ? Demanda Killian, qui avait serré ma main dans la sienne. Tu ne vas plus t'évanouir ?

\- On peut toujours tenter le coup. Je ne vais pas rester assise là toute la journée.

Il hocha la tête et m'aida à me relever. Mes jambes étaient toujours un peu faibles, mais je pouvais avancer sans trop de risques. Killian passa un bras autour de mes hanches, et laissa les autres prendre de l'avance avant de se retourner vers moi pour me dire :

\- Ça va ? Tu ne t'es pas fait trop mal ?

\- Un peu mal à la tête, avouai-je en grimaçant. Mais je vais bien.

\- Je n'appelle pas vomir trois fois par jours et s'évanouir aller « bien », Swan, contra-t-il d'un air un peu agacé.

\- Désolée, soufflai-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieure. Je ne veux juste pas t'inquiéter.

\- C'est un peu tard pour ça, _love_. Tu me promets d'aller voir Whale rapidement ? Il faut que tu soigne ça, d'accord ?

\- Je le ferai dès qu'on aura renvoyés nos trois amis chez eux, assurai-je en souriant d'un air faussement confiant.

\- Au fait, pourquoi tu avais l'air si étonnée en les voyant ?

\- Ce sont les héros des livres de mon adolescence, expliquai-je. Ce sont des sorciers. Ils font de la magie avec des baguettes, je te montrerais les films et les livres, si tu veux, tu verras c'est génial. C'est juste qu'on m'avait assuré qu'ils n'existaient pas, c'était donc un peu surprenant.

\- Ce que je trouve surprenant, c'est que tu sois toujours étonnée quand tu dois faire face à des choses comme ça.

\- Mon esprit logique reprends le dessus, qu'est-ce que tu veux, répliquai-je, avant de me retourner vers les autres qui avaient déjà pas mal avancés. On y va ?

Il hocha la tête, mais il garda sa main bien serrée autour de mes hanches alors que j'avançais.

\- Tu sais que tu peux me lâcher, me moquai-je gentiment. Je sais encore marcher à ce que je sache.

\- Ça reste à prouver. Et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais besoin d'une excuse pour vouloir être proche de toi.

Je secouai la tête, amusée, et me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour poser ma bouche sur la sienne. Certes, ma santé n'était pas au beau fixe et je vivais des moments difficiles. Mais j'avais des gens qui m'entouraient, et mes parents, mes enfants et Killian m'aidaient à tenir le coup.

* * *

\- C'est bon, dit mon père en revenant avec des boissons, suivi de Killian. On a demandé à Granny de vous réserver des chambres pour ce soir, tout est arrangé.

Nous étions installés à une des tables extérieures du restaurant. L'air frais du mois de mars me faisait du bien et avait pour bénéfices de m'éclaircir les idées. Calée dans le fond de mon siège, je me sentais déjà mieux, même si la position assise devait jouer beaucoup dans mon état. Hook s'assit sur la chaise restée vacante à mes côtés et poussa une tasse de chocolat chaud vers moi.

\- Merci, soufflai-je en lui jetant un coup d'œil en coin.

\- Maintenant qu'on est tous installés, vous pouvez nous expliquer vos liens de parenté histoire qu'on puisse s'y retrouver ? Demanda Ron avec curiosité.

\- Ce n'est pas compliqué… commença ma mère.

\- En fait, si, c'est très compliqué, l'interrompit Killian, ce qui me fit rire doucement. Mais continue.

\- Emma est notre fille. Nous avons aussi un fils, Neal, qui a 3 ans et demi. Emma a deux enfants : Henry ici présent, et Liam, qui a 2 ans, et qu'elle a eu avec Hook.

\- Comme dans Capitaine Hook ? Demanda Hermione en levant un sourcil.

\- Donc vous avez entendu parler de moi ? Répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Tu vas ressortir cette réplique à chaque fois, ou… me moquai-je gentiment.

Killian se retourna vers moi pour me donner un léger coup de coude faussement vengeur dans les côtes, ce qui me fit éclater de rire.

\- Regina est la mère adoptive de Henry, car Emma était fort jeune quand elle l'a eu et a préféré le mettre à l'adoption.

J'en fus reconnaissante à ma mère de ne pas exposer tous mes problèmes de jeunesse devant des gens que nous connaissions à peine, et lui souris discrètement par dessus ma tasse de chocolat chaud.

-… mais elle est aussi ma belle-mère…

\- Attendez, par belle-mère, vous entendez qu'elle est la méchante reine ? Demanda Hermione en ouvrant de grands yeux presque effrayés.

\- Merci, railla Regina en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Elle l'a été, dis-je en volant à son secours. Mais elle ne l'est plus. Elle a même trouvé l'amour avec Robin Hood…

\- Merci d'étaler ma vie privée, Swan.

\- Avec plaisir, répliquai-je avec un sourire innocent.

\- Regina a jeté le Sort Noir il y a maintenant 34 ans, qui nous a amené dans ce monde, nous a fait oublier nos vraies identités et a arrêté le temps pendant 28 ans. Mais Emma et Henry nous ont tous sauvés, et nous voilà à présent. C'est pour ça que nous avons l'air d'avoir le même âge, Emma et moi. Je n'ai pas vieilli pendant 28 ans, alors que Emma, qui a été élevée dans ce monde, a grandi normalement.

\- Pas compliqué, tu avais dis ? Fit remarquer Harry en haussant un sourcil.

\- C'est encore plus tordu que ça, croyez-moi, on vous passe les détails, dis-je d'un air entendu, ce qui les fit rire.

\- On peut vous raconter notre histoire aussi, c'est beaucoup moins compliqué, proposa Ron avec un sourire.

\- Inutile, je connais déjà tout, dis-je, avant de capter leurs regards étonnés. Quoi ? J'étais une fan des livres et des films quand j'étais enfant.

\- Ils ont aussi fait des films sur nous ? Demanda Hermione d'un air perplexe.

\- Si nous avions un peu de temps devant nous, nous vous les montrerions, mais en attendant j'ai tous les livres, je peux vous les apporter.

\- Ça promet d'être intéressant, souffla Hermione d'un air songeur.

\- C'est vrai qu'un livre que tu n'as jamais lu, ça doit te rendre perplexe, dit Ron en riant à moitié.

\- Très drôle, Ron, je m'étouffe de rire.

Je ris avant de boire une longue gorgée de chocolat chaud. Je trouvais ça étrange que ce soit la seule chose qui ne me fasse pas vomir, mais je ne m'en plaignais pas. Ça avait au moins l'avantage de me réchauffer et de faire que j'avais quelque chose dans l'estomac, même si ça n'avait rien à voir avec un repas complet.

Me sentant observée, je tournai la tête et vis que Hook me regardait d'un air tracassé. Je savais qu'il s'inquiétait pour mon état de santé, à juste titre bien sûr. Mais nous avions assez de tracas comme ça, et je ne voulais pas qu'il s'inquiète pour moi. C'était entre autre pour ça que je ne voulais pas accepter l'idée qui me tournait en tête depuis des jours et qui expliquait parfaitement mes symptômes.

Je souris à Killian et passai la main sous la table pour chercher la sienne. Nos doigts s'entremêlèrent dans un geste rempli de tendresse. Nous avions réussi à garder nos moments d'intimité malgré la naissance de Liam. Ma mère gardait notre fils au moins une fois par mois pour nous donner des soirées rien qu'à nous deux, et je savais que ça nous aidait à tenir le coup. Hook avait la faculté de faire ressortir le meilleur côté de moi-même, quand j'étais sans méfiance, sans masques, et je lui faisais confiance au-delà des mots.

Je serrai un peu plus sa main sous la table, résistant à l'envie de m'approcher de lui pour l'embrasser longuement.

* * *

 **Et voilà! Vous connaissez donc l'identité des nouveaux arrivants! pour ceux qui me connaissent, ce n'est pas très étonnant car je suis une grande fan d'Harry Potter! (Poufsouffle power hahah x) ). Harry, Ron et Hermione ne vont pas apparaître dans tous les chapitres, c'est pour ça que cette fiction n'est pas catégorisée comme Crossover. Vous vous en doutez, leur présence cache des enjeux plus importants, et je me réjouis de vous les faire découvrir! :)**

 **A dimanche prochain! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello les petits gens!**

 **Avant de passer aux remerciements personnels, je vais faire partager ma joie : Je vais à la FT5 en mai 2017, je vais donc rencontrer Jmo qui est mon actrice préférée de tous les temps *-*. Si certains d'entre vous viennent aussi, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP ! :)**

 **Sur ce, Enjoy! :)**

 **Swanly : Omg, j'adore ton nouveau pseudo! :D Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira! :)**

 **Naema : Héhé, j'adore ce genre de réaction! :D Je suis une Romione shippeuse (ne me frappe pas xD), mais j'aime bien le dramione aussi alors je comprends x) Ah non, je ne vais pas tuer les persos, ne t'inquiète pas! Par contre, je vais peut-être les faire un peu souffrir mouahaha xD**

 **Sissi1789 : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! :D**

 **vicky59 : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que l'idée te plaise! Étant une énorme pottherhead, je voulais vraiment placer les trois sorciers dans cette fic :) Pour les malaises d'Emma... on saura exactement de quoi elle souffre dans le chapitre 5 :) Pour ce qui est des fiançailles, je voulais juste rappeler la demande en mariage qui avait eu lieu dans le tome 1 et... disons que ça va avoir son importance dans cette fic. Mais je n'en dis pas plus (no spoiler ahaha ;) ). Désolée de l'attente, c'est parce qu'il faut quand même que je corrige les chapitres avant de les poster et comme j'ai mes cours en plus, ben deux fois par semaines ça serait compliqué à gérer... Puis comme ça je fais durer le suspens hahah! :D  
**

 **Nessouille : Omg, j'adoooore les Gryffondors! Dans le test sur pottermore, on m'a laissé choisir entre Serdaigle, Poufssoufle et Gryffondors, mais je ne me sentais pas assez courageuse pour être à Gryffy et puis le dortoir des Pouffsouffles se trouve à côté des cuisines, alors c'est bien xD Pour ce qui est de la pièce, je l'ai commencée il y a deux jours, et j'aime beaucoup pour le moment! :) Mdr, c'est vrai que la famille est vraiment compliquée xD J'adore ton explication, comme dirait David, heureusement qu'il n'y a pas de diner de Thanksgiving dans leur monde xD Merci beaucoup pour ta review en tout cas! :)**

 **ChefPopo : Merci pour ta review! Alors, en ce qui concerne la raison de la présence des sorciers, on apprend ce qu'il se passe réellement dans le chapitre 16, mais tous les détails seront donnés dans le chapitre 39... donc il va falloir attendre un peu encore pour tout savoir! Mais j'aime faire durer le suspens ;) J'espère que la suite te plaira! :D**

 **Lulu : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu aimeras tout autant ce chapitre! :)**

 **louloumpu : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que l'idée plaise! Pour la grossesse potentielle, comme je l'ai déjà dit, ça peut être très semblable au tome 1, comme ça peut être très différent... mais je ne dis pas que c'est ça! (Quand je m'amuse à brouiller les pistes ahaha xD). j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre! :)**

 **manon254 : Merci beaucoup! J'ai voulu mélanger mes deux histoires favorites, alors je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas le faire dans une fic hahah x) C'est parce que je suis à l'université et je relis/corrige/modifie les chapitres que je poste chaque dimanche, et ça me prends tout de même plusieurs heures par semaine, alors je préfère faire de mon mieux et prendre mon temps que de me dépêcher et être déçue du résultat par la suite :) Et puis comme ça, ça fait durer le suspens hahah ;)**

 **HEA - captainswan : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça te plaise même si tu n'es pas trop fan de Harry Potter ;) Et oui, on va voir un peu Liam dans ce chapitre! :D J'espère que ça te plaira! :)**

* * *

Il était déjà tard. Les mains plongées dans l'eau de vaisselle, je soupirai en faisant mentalement la liste de la quantité de choses qu'il me restait à faire avant de pouvoir monter me coucher. Je me sentais de nouveau mal, et mes nausées étaient revenues, si bien que je n'avais rien avalé pour dîner. De toute manière ça ne servait pas à grand-chose, la nourriture m'aurait probablement encore une fois rendue malade. J'essayais de rester optimiste mais je devais avouer que, vu tous mes problèmes, cela devenait de plus en plus compliqué de garder le moral.

C'était Killian qui s'était occupé de lire son histoire à Liam, moment dont il profitait tous les jours avant d'aller dormir. Mais, alors que notre fils aurait dû être au lit depuis déjà longtemps, ils étaient toujours tous les deux dans le salon, et je les entendais rire aux éclats. J'essuyai mes mains sur une serviette pour aller voir ce qui se passait et comprendre pourquoi Liam n'était toujours pas couché.

Je passai la tête dans le salon pour voir Liam éclater de rire alors que Killian le chatouillait, semblant s'amuser autant que son fils. Je pris la parole d'une voix inhabituellement froide, ce qui eu pour effet de lui faire relever la tête :

\- Il est tard, il devrait être au lit.

\- Deux minutes, Swan, on est en pleine bataille et je suis en train de gagner.

En règle générale, j'aurais souris devant ce côté enfantin de sa personnalité qui m'amusait normalement beaucoup, mais je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur. Je savais très bien que s'ils continuaient leurs jeux, Liam n'allait pas dormir et je voulais juste passer une bonne nuit de sommeil, pour une fois. Au moins, quand je dormais, je n'avais pas de malaises, et j'avais vraiment besoin de me reposer, parce que j'avais l'impression que j'allais m'écrouler de fatigue d'un instant à l'autre.

\- Sérieusement, Hook, ça ne sert à rien de lui lire une histoire si c'est pour jouer avec lui après, dis-je d'un air glacial en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, arrêtant complètement ses jeux pour me dévisager d'un air perplexe, perturbé par le ton que je venais d'employer.

\- Il ne va pas dormir de la nuit, et c'est encore moi qui vais devoir me lever pour le bercer alors que je suis épuisée.

\- Encore toi ? Répéta-t-il d'un air outré. Sérieusement, Swan ? On se lève à tour de rôle à ce que je sache.

\- En théorie, oui. En pratique, c'est différent, dis-je en élevant un peu la voix, sentant que j'allais perdre mon sang-froid si l'altercation continuait.

\- Écoute, Emma, je sais que tu n'es pas bien pour le moment, mais sérieusement, ce n'est pas la peine de me mettre tout sur le dos, dit-il d'une voix calme mais dépourvue de chaleur, la mâchoire serrée. Je commence à en avoir assez de tes sautes d'humeur…

\- Assez ?! M'exclamai-je, bouillonnante de colère à cause de sa réflexion. C'est moi qui suis malade tous les jours, toi tu es en parfaite santé ! Si quelqu'un doit en avoir assez, ce n'est certainement pas toi!

\- Et si tu allais voir un médecin, ça s'arrangerait peut-être, mais tu es trop têtue pour ça ! Explosa-t-il pour de bon, alors que Liam nous regardait avec de grands yeux étonnés, peu habitué à nous voir nous disputer. En attendant, je dois supporter ton caractère, et je commence à en avoir marre !

Marre ? Le mot résonna en moi et sembla se répercuter contre les parois de mon crâne. J'étais autant blessée qu'énervée par cette réflexion. Il en avait marre de moi, alors que c'était moi qui devait subir tous ces malaises. J'aurais bien voulu le voir à ma place, voir comment il aurait réagi. Il ne s'attendait tout de même pas à ce que je reste calme avec tout ce que je vivais en ce moment !

\- Tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber ! Finis-je par hurler avant de me diriger vers la porte d'entrée pour sortir, la claquant avec violence derrière moi.

Je me pris la tête dans les mains une fois arrivée à l'extérieur. J'avais besoin de me calmer, ça devenait urgent. Je m'étais emballée à une vitesse difficilement imaginable, et à présent, je m'en voulais. Je me rendais compte que j'avais eu tort. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je m'étais emportée de la sorte. Bien sûr que Killian s'occupait de Liam, beaucoup même. Et il avait raison, nous allions bercer Liam à tour de rôle lorsqu'il se réveillait. La vérité était que j'étais bien trop nerveuse, et qu'il fallait que ça ressorte par un moyen ou un autre. Mais Killian ne méritait pas ça. Il n'avait rien fait, et je venais littéralement de lui hurler dessus alors qu'il n'avait fait qu'essayer de se défendre devant mes accusations qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être. J'avais été injuste, je le savais, et je détestais ça.

Je m'assis sur les marches du porche, les coudes appuyés sur les genoux, trop faible pour être capable de rester sur mes pieds. Il faisait froid, je grelottais, mais au point où j'en étais, je m'en fichais un peu. Il fallait que j'aille m'excuser auprès de Killian. Je ne savais pas combien de temps il pourrait encore supporter mes humeurs. Il était déjà incroyablement patient, et je ne savais pas comment il faisait, parce que je savais à quel point je pouvais être insupportable ces derniers temps. Et j'ignorais pourquoi c'était à lui que je m'en prenais : il était toujours là pour moi, et il ne méritait certainement pas quelqu'un qui lui hurlait dessus sans raison. Je soupirai, décidant que j'irais lui parler une fois que je me serais un peu calmée : je ne voulais pas créer une nouvelle dispute, et je sentais toujours l'adrénaline circuler comme un poison dans mes veines.

\- Il est l'heure de dormir, maintenant, Liam _…_

La voix de Killian me fit sursauter, et je tournai la tête pour voir d'où elle provenait. Il me fallut plusieurs secondes pour me rendre compte que le baby phone de Liam était toujours accroché à ma ceinture et que j'entendais Hook parler depuis la chambre de notre fils. Je m'en saisis et le serrai entre mes mains pour mieux entendre ce qui se disait.

\- Maman vient faire un bisou aussi ? Demanda la petite voix de mon fils, ce qui me fit vaguement sourire.

\- Non, _little mate_ _,_ pas ce soir, répondit Killian d'une voix douce. Maman est malade, alors tu dois être sage et faire un gros dodo, d'accord ?

\- D'accord. 'Nuit, Papa.

\- Bonne nuit, Liam.

Je n'entendis plus rien pendant un moment, et finis par remettre l'appareil à ma ceinture. Je me pris de nouveau le visage dans les mains pour essayer de me remettre les idées en place et réfléchir à ce que Killian m'avait dit lors de notre dispute. Il avait raison, il fallait que j'aille voir Whale, je le savais bien. Je devais être fixée, ça ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça. Mais j'avais tellement peur de ce qu'il allait m'annoncer que je repoussais toujours le rendez-vous comme si ça pouvait résoudre mon problème. Il allait pourtant bien falloir que j'affronte mes peurs à un moment ou à un autre : je n'allais plus tenir longtemps comme ça, j'avais besoin de réponses, ça devenait urgent.

J'entendis soudain la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrait dans mon dos, mais ne relevai pas tout de suite la tête, essayant de me redonner une contenance. Je sentis un corps s'asseoir à mes côté, et finis par relever les yeux vers Killian, me sentant horriblement honteuse. Il ne dit rien et me tendit une des deux tasses qu'il tenait dans sa main. Je l'acceptai avec un pâle sourire reconnaissant, ne sachant pas très bien par où commencer pour m'excuser.

Le silence flotta encore durant quelques secondes avant que je ne prenne la parole, bien décidée à me faire pardonner :

\- Je suis désolée…

Il haussa vaguement les épaules, et je changeai de position, m'appuyant contre un pilier et ramenant mes jambes sur ma poitrine pour lui faire face, la tasse brûlante posée sur mes genoux. Il avait les yeux perdus dans le vague, et semblait plutôt secoué par notre dispute. Malgré sa désorientation évidente, c'était lui qui avait fait le premier pas pour qu'on puisse s'expliquer, et j'acceptai donc son silence avec compréhension.

\- Si, Killian, continuai-je alors qu'il se tournait vers moi pour enfin me regarder dans les yeux. Je suis vraiment désolée. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prend pour le moment. Tu ne mérites pas tous ces reproches, surtout qu'ils n'ont rien de fondés.

\- Je ne t'ai pas aidé avec ce que j'ai dis non plus, dit-il avec un demi-sourire.

\- Quand bien même, je n'avais pas le droit de te parler comme ça. Pardon, dis-je d'une voix douce, ne sachant pas très bien comment lui expliquer à quel point je m'en voulais.

\- Tu es toute pardonnée, assura-t-il avec un sourire plus franc. Et puis c'est normal que tu sois nerveuse. Moi aussi je crierais si je vomissais trois fois par jour et m'évanouissais sans prévenir.

Je marquai une pause et fermai brièvement les paupières, heureuse de voir que mon comportement n'avait pas fait trop de dégâts. Il nous arrivait de nous chamailler pour certaines choses, bien sûr, mais ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était plus crié dessus comme ça. Au bout de quelques secondes de silence supplémentaire, je finis par reprendre :

\- Mon dieu, Killian, on ressemble à un vieux couple marié.

\- Vieux couple fiancé, corrigea-t-il en pointant du menton la bague qui lui avait appartenu et qui était passée à mon annuaire gauche. Et je pense qu'on s'en sort plutôt bien avec un enfant en bas-âge, il y a des couples qui se disputent beaucoup plus que nous.

\- Liam est un ange, ce n'est pas compliqué, répliquai-je à mi-voix.

\- Tu me promets d'aller voir Whale le plus vite possible, l _ove_ ? Ajouta-t-il en changeant de sujet. Ça ne peux plus continuer comme ça. Et ne rien manger t'affaiblit beaucoup. Je ne veux pas que tu te mettes en danger comme ça, je m'inquiète pour toi, tu sais.

\- Je sais. C'est promis, dis-je en hochant la tête. Et encore désolée, Killian.

\- Il m'en faudra plus que ça pour t'en vouloir vraiment, dit-il avec un sourire rassurant avant de me faire signe d'approcher.

J'obéis et me blottis contre lui en poussant un petit soupir. Il passa son bras autour de moi et me déposa un baiser dans les cheveux.

\- Décidément, Emma Swan, tu m'en auras fait voir de toutes les couleurs, me taquina-t-il avec douceur.

\- Je pourrais te retourner le compliment, répliquai-je en riant.

Je portai la tasse de chocolat chaud à mes lèvres, mais fus interrompue par la sonnerie de mon téléphone. Intriguée, je posai le récipient à mes côtés et vis que le numéro de Regina s'affichait à l'écran. J'eus de suite un mauvais pressentiment. Il devait se passer quelque chose, elle ne m'aurait jamais sonné à une heure pareille si tout allait bien. J'échangeai un regard étonné avec Killian, qui me fit signe de prendre l'appel.

\- Allô ? Dis-je en décrochant.

\- Emma, on a un problème, répondit la voix de mon amie au bout du fil.

Je m'en serais doutée. Je mis immédiatement le téléphone sur haut-parleur pour que Killian puisse lui aussi entendre la conversation, et j'enchaînai, tracassée par la situation :

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- La baguette de l'apprenti a disparu, m'informa-t-elle d'une voix grave.

Je me remis à respirer, ne m'étant même pas rendu compte que j'étais en apnée. J'avais eu peur qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à Henry, mais la situation n'était pas si grave que ça. J'étais soulagée qu'il ne s'agisse que de la perte de la baguette : on allait très rapidement la retrouver, on avait dû faire face à des situations beaucoup plus graves que celle-là.

\- Tu as bien cherché partout ?

\- Tu me prends pour qui, Swan ? Aboya-t-elle avec agressivité. Bien sûr que j'ai cherché partout sinon je ne t'aurais pas appelé. Elle a disparu, je ne vois pas d'autre explication.

\- Enfin, Regina, qui voudrait voler la baguette de l'apprenti ? Demandai-je avec lassitude.

\- Je n'en sais rien, mais si tu pouvais m'aider au lieu de douter de moi ce serait bien. On a trois personnes à qui on a fait une promesse, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. On doit les renvoyer chez eux. Et je ne vois pas comment faire sans la baguette…

\- Écoute, soupirai-je en me frottant les yeux de la main avec l'impression que j'allais m'endormir sur place. Il est tard, la nuit porte conseil. Tu vas peut-être te souvenir d'où elle est vraiment. Je te promets que si tu ne l'as pas retrouvée demain à la première heure, je viendrais t'aider. Tiens moi juste au courant.

\- Merci pour ton aide précieuse, railla-t-elle d'une voix mécontente.

\- Soyons honnêtes, je ne te sers de toute façon à rien, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais retrouver cette foutue baguette si elle est vraiment perdue. Donne-moi une nuit de sommeil, et je suis tout à toi.

\- C'est ça, Swan. A demain, alors, cracha-t-elle, semblant contrariée.

Et elle raccrocha sans attendre de réponse. Je levai les yeux au ciel en soupirant, glissant de nouveau mon téléphone dans la poche de mon jean.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ose encore m'engueuler, marmonnai-je en me retournant vers Killian.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est sur les nerfs, me rassura-t-il avec un petit sourire. Allez viens, maintenant, rentrons . Tu grelottes, il ne faut pas que tu tombes malade en plus de tout ce que tu as.

Je souris vaguement, et il m'entraîna par la main à l'intérieur de la maison.

* * *

 _L'obscurité, le feu et les cris des gens qui souffrent. Je regarde autour de moi, affolée. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai atterri ici. Le vent tiède soulève désagréablement mes cheveux. Je ressens la peur des morts jusqu'au fond de mes entrailles. Je suis revenue en enfer._

 _Mais ce n'est pas ça qui fait_ _battre mon cœur si rapidement. Parce que j'ai beau regarder partout, Killian semble introuvable._

 _\- Emma ?_

 _Sa voix anormalement rauque me fait me retourner d'un bond. Il est là, devant moi, blessé, agonisant. Il souffre tellement. Des brûlures recouvrent tout son corps, il tient à peine debout._

 _\- Killian... je prononce_ _d'une voix étouffée par les sanglots._

 _Je tends la main vers lui, mais son corps se fait plus flou, il disparaît petit à petit._

 _\- Non ! Reste avec moi, je peux te sauver ! Hook ! Ne pars pas…_

 _\- C'est trop tard, Emma. Je suis déjà mort._

 _\- Je t'aime tellement, dis-je en sanglotant._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi…_

 _Une énorme flamme se matérialise juste là où il se trouve. Je pousse un cri de détresse, les flammes s'écartent, mais il n'est plus là._

 _\- Killian ! je hurle, mon cri raisonnant dans le silence soudain ambiant._

* * *

\- Killian !

Je n'eus même pas le temps d'ouvrir les yeux avant que ma main ne décolle pour s'abattre à côté de moi dans le lit, mes ongles s'enfonçant dans l'avant-bras de Hook.

A peine eus-je effectué ce geste que je retirai ma main près de moi, espérant ne pas l'avoir réveillé. Mes cheveux étaient trempés de sueur froide, je tremblais, et de grosses larmes roulaient sur mes joues. Un rêve, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Un rêve qui se répétait si souvent depuis que j'avais tiré Hook des enfers.

Je me passai une main fébrile sur le front, essayant de calmer ma respiration haletante. Je sentis Killian bouger à côté de moi, et compris, honteuse, que je venais de le réveiller.

\- Tu as encore fait un cauchemar ? Murmura-t-il dans le silence rassurant de la chambre.

Je hochai lentement la tête. Pour une raison que je ne m'expliquais pas, je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter de pleurer.

Killian me prit dans ses bras sans attendre et me serra fort contre lui. J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou comme pour m'assurer qu'il était vraiment là, à mes côtés. Son odeur rassurante me calma un peu. Il était là, bien vivant. Il n'allait plus disparaître.

\- Je suis là, tout va bien, dit-il d'une voix rassurante en me caressant les cheveux.

\- J'ai tellement peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, sanglotai-je sans vraiment réfléchir à ce que je disais.

\- Chut, _love_. Il ne va rien m'arriver. Je suis là, et je t'aime.

Il continua à me bercer jusqu'à ce que je me sois rendormie.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà, une petite dispute dans ce chapitre, mais ça arrive même aux meilleurs haha x) J'espère que vous avez aimé!**

 **Dans le prochains chapitre, nos héros vont tenter de découvrir où est cachée la baguette, et Regina va se rendre compte que les malaises d'Emma cachent sûrement quelque chose de plus important...**

 **A la semaine prochaine! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Helloooo! J'espère que vous allez tous bien! Voici le nouveau chapitre de la fic en espérant qu'il vous plaira! :)**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Swanly : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu, et j'espère tu aimeras tout autant celui-ci! :)**

 **Nessouille : Merci pour ta review! Oui c'était triste de les voir se disputer mais je sens que les réconciliations entre Emma et Killian sont particulièrement torrides ahaha xD Tu verras qui a vraiment volé la baguette dans la chapitre 16, donc il faut encore un peu attendre :) Ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu en tout cas, et j'espère que tu aimeras tout autant celui-ci! :)**

 **Guest : Merci beaucoup, et c'est génial pour la convention! Tu as déjà des extras? :D**

 **louloumpu : Merci, je suis contente que ça t'ait plu! :D Bien sûr qu'ils se sont réconciliés, je n'allais pas les laisser fâchés, ils sont trop bien ensemble :3 On connaîtra l'identité du méchant dans le chapitre 16, donc ce n'est pas pour tout de suite (oui, je fais durer le suspens haha xD)**

 **ChefPopo : Merci pour ta review! :) IL n'y a visiblement pas que toi qui penses à une grossesse quand je lis les commentaires :) le sujet sera abordé dans ce chapitre, d'ailleurs, parce que la famille d'Emma commence à se douter qu'il se passe vraiment quelque chose ;) Ron, Harry et Hermione ne restent pas jusqu'à la toute fin de la fic (c'est pour ça que ce n'est pas un crossover d'ailleurs), mais ils vont en effet rester quelques temps... je n'avais pas du tout pensé à l'idée du temps comme dans Narnia, mais c'est une super idée! Mais ici, le temps s'écoule de la même manière dans les deux mondes. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre! :)**

 **HEA-captainswan : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et pas de soucis pour le problème informatique haha ;) Je suis vraiment heureuse que l'histoire te plaise! :) J'ai bien aimé écrire la petite dispute parce qu'avec leur caractère à ces deux-là et même s'ils s'aiment plus que tout, ben ça doit exploser fde temps en temps xD Pour Regina, si elle t'a énervée dans le chapitre précédent, ça va être pire dans celui-ci haha xD Pour les malaises d'Emma, on en sait un peu plus dans ce chapitre même si on a vraiment la réponse que dans le prochain chapitre. J'espère que ça te plaira! :D**

* * *

\- Ce n'est pas possible, elle doit bien être quelque part ! M'impatientai-je avant de planter mes deux mains sur mes hanches en poussant un long soupir de découragement.

\- La question est « où », ajouta mon père, les sourcils froncés.

\- Tu crois que quelqu'un aurait pu la voler ? Demanda ma mère à Regina, qui se tenait debout à côté de Robin, les bras croisés, et avait l'air passablement énervée.

Nous étions arrivés très tôt chez Regina pour discuter avec elle de la disparition de la baguette, qui restait introuvable. Les enfants jouaient dans la pièce d'à côté, surveillés par Henry. Nous étions tous horriblement inquiets. Non seulement ça voulait dire que quelqu'un en avait eu après la baguette pour une raison quelconque, mais aussi que nous n'allions pas pouvoir tenir notre promesse faite aux trois sorciers. Certes il y avait d'autres moyens pour traverser les mondes, mais à ma connaissance, nous n'avions plus de haricots magiques à notre disposition. Il fallait retrouver cette baguette, nous n'avions pas le choix. Et le plus vite serait le mieux, parce que nous nous devions de renvoyer Hermione, Ron et Harry dans leur monde au plus vite.

\- Je ne vois pas pour quelle autre raison elle aurait disparu ! S'exclama Regina en levant les yeux au ciel

\- Mais enfin, intervins-je, moi aussi agacée par la situation. Nous n'avons plus d'ennemis ici. Zelena est à Oz, Gold est introuvable depuis trois ans, personne ne nous veut du mal. Je ne vois pas qui en aurait après cette foutue baguette.

\- Et ça ne t'es pas venu à l'esprit que nos trois nouveaux « amis » soient peut-être coupables ? Ironisa Regina avec mauvaise humeur.

\- C'est ridicule ! Répliquai-je avec véhémence, laissant échapper un petit ricanement. De un, ils ne savent pas où tu habites. De deux, on leur aurait donné la baguette de toute manière, c'est donc inutile de la voler. De trois, ils sont gentils, tu sais, ils ne volent pas.

\- Toi aussi tu étais censée être « gentille », madame la Sauveuse, et regarde où ça nous a menés il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça!

\- Oh, ne commence pas la-dessus ! Criai-je avec colère en faisant un pas en avant, prête à en découdre.

Hook me retint par le coude alors que je sentais littéralement la colère exploser en moi. Comment osait-elle revenir à chaque fois sur mon passé de Ténébreuse ? C'était une période de ma vie dont je n'étais pas fière, et elle s'amusait à venir mettre le doigts dessus lorsque je l'agaçais. J'avais envie de lui coller un coup de poing dans la mâchoire pour bien lui faire comprendre mon mécontentement, mais j'étais toujours prisonnière de la poigne puissante de Killian et ma mère s'interposa entre nous deux.

\- Ok, tout le monde se calme, vous êtes toutes les deux sur les nerfs. Mais Regina, toujours revenir sur le passé d'Emma est cruel, et tu le sais très bien. Ce qui est fait est fait, d'accord ?

Ma respiration était toujours saccadée à cause de la colère. Je me dégageai de l'emprise de Killian, qui avait bien compris qu'il ne servait à rien de me retenir plus longtemps. En temps normal, il m'aurait même encouragée à aller me défendre, mais il savait probablement que ça n'allait faire qu'empirer la situation et, vu mon état de santé, je devinai qu'il préférait que je me tienne tranquille pour ne pas me rendre encore plus malade. Je jetai un regard noir en direction Regina tout en serrant et desserrant les poings dans une vaine tentative pour me calmer.

\- Tu as raison, capitula Regina en soupirant, semblant se rendre compte de son erreur. Je suis désolée, Swan. Je ne suis pas la mieux placée pour te parler de ton passé trouble.

Je ne répondis pas immédiatement, toujours très en colère mais je finis par me convaincre qu'il valait mieux mettre de l'eau dans mon vin au lieu de m'énerver. La situation était déjà assez compliquée comme ça. Je finis donc par lever les yeux au ciel en marmonnant :

\- Pas grave.

Nous nous étions toutes les deux emportées, et il valait mieux oublier cet épisode. Je savais bien qu'avec mon humeur, si Killian ne m'avait pas retenue, je lui aurais sûrement sauté à la gorge, et ça aurait été une erreur. Je me dis en fronçant les sourcils que je m'énervais décidément beaucoup trop vite ces derniers temps. Certes, ce que Regina avait dit était injuste, mais d'habitude, j'arrivais à me contrôler. Je fis deux pas en arrière pour me mettre à côté de Killian et pris trois grandes inspirations en tentant de faire ralentir les battements de mon cœur.

\- En attendant, on a un autre problème, reprit mon père avec gravité, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comment annoncer à Harry, Ron et Hermione qu'on ne va pas pouvoir tenir notre promesse ?

\- Et qu'ils ne vont probablement pas revoir leurs enfants de sitôt... ajoutai-je en me mordant l'intérieur de la joue.

* * *

\- Alors comme ça, vous nous avez menti ?! S'exclama Hermione, visiblement en colère.

\- Ce n'était pas un mensonge, tempéra ma mère avec douceur. On fait tout ce qu'on peut pour retrouver la baguette. David, Killian et Robin sont en train de fouiller toute la ville en ce moment même...

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous sommes bloqués ici ! S'écria la sorcière avant de se lever brusquement pour sortir du restaurant.

\- Hermione ! S'exclama Ron, qui se précipita derrière elle pour la rattraper, suivi de Harry.

Regina, ma mère et moi étions toutes trois installées à la même table chez Granny, et je leur jetai un coup d'œil pour le moins découragé. De toutes évidence, les trois sorciers n'avaient pas très bien pris la nouvelle, et je les comprenais parfaitement. Moi aussi j'aurais hurlé si j'avais été séparée de ma famille. J'avais de la peine pour Harry, Ron et Hermione. Ils n'avaient rien demandé et se retrouvaient à présent bloqués dans une ville qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, loin de leurs enfants qui ne savaient même pas s'ils étaient vivants ou non. Décidément, la situation était vraiment très mauvaise, et ça m'angoissait beaucoup.

\- J'y vais, décida ma mère en se levant et en sortant pour aller leur parler.

Je soupirai et repositionnai Liam sur mes genoux. Il était blotti tout contre moi et ne disait rien, son pouce dans la bouche, somnolant à moitié. Neal, Robyn et Roland jouaient ensemble dans un coin de la pièce, surveillés de près par Granny et Henry.

Je ne me sentais vraiment pas bien. Le manque de nourriture et le stress provoqué par les derniers événements me rendaient faibles, sans parler de la vague odeur de viande cuite qui flottait dans l'air du restaurant et qui me donnait la nausée. Je relevai les yeux vers Regina mais ne dis pas un mot. Je n'avais toujours pas avalé les paroles qu'elle avait prononcé un peu plus tôt dans la journée, même si je faisais de mon mieux pour paraître calme face à Henry et Liam.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Swan.

\- Comment ? Grommelai-je en berçant doucement Liam contre moi.

\- Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolée ! S'exclama-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je sais, soupirai-je avec lassitude. Je suppose qu'on est quitte.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda mon amie d'un air surpris.

\- J'en serais sûrement venue aux mains si Killian ne m'avait pas arrêtée.

\- Pour une fois que le pirate sert à quelque chose.

\- Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis, affirmai-je en secouant la tête, un peu agacée par cette réflexion. Et si tu pouvais éviter de faire de telles déclarations devant Liam, ça m'arrangerait.

Granny s'approcha de notre table, et plaça une assiette contenant un cheeseburger devant Regina. L'odeur accentua très rapidement mes nausées, et je grimaçai, sentant ma tête commencer à tourner.

\- Tu peux éloigner ça de moi, s'il te plaît ? Demandai-je le plus calmement possible pour éviter que Regina ne commence à me poser des questions.

\- Les odeurs te donnent aussi des nausées ? Répondit-elle sans réagir à ma demande.

\- Surtout la viande cuite. L'odeur me tue. S'il te plaît, Regina, gémis-je en sentant mon estomac se retourner douloureusement.

\- Tu as des nausées, tu t'évanouis, tu es dérangée par les odeurs… Tu ne nous cacherais pas quelque chose, Swan ? Demanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

\- Regina… Commençai-je d'un air presque implorant, consciente que si elle ne m'obéissait pas, j'en était quitte pour un nouveau malaise.

\- Je ne bougerais pas cette assiette tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce qui se passe vraiment, déclara-t-elle en me regardant avec un air de défi.

Je poussai un grognement de frustration, sentant que je n'allais pas pouvoir tenir plus longtemps, mais trop faible pour être vraiment capable de m'énerver sur mon amie.

\- Alors c'est moi qui bouge, dis-je un peu agressivement. Surveille Liam deux minutes.

Je posai mon fils sur le siège à côté de moi, ce qui eu pour effet de le sortir de sa torpeur. Il me dévisagea d'un air à la fois surpris et inquiet, mais je n'eus même pas la force de lui sourire pour le rassurer.

\- Eh ! Je ne suis pas ta baby-sitter !

Je ne réagi pas à la provocation, me dirigeant le plus vite possible vers les toilettes du restaurant en essayant de ne pas trop attirer l'attention sur moi.

* * *

Dix minutes plus tard, je me glissai de nouveau à ma place en soupirant, reprenant Liam sur mes genoux. Regina me regardait d'un air tracassé depuis l'autre côté de la table, et finit par dire après quelques secondes, semblant se sentir un peu coupable, consciente qu'elle était la cause de mon malaise :

\- Ça va ?

\- J'ai vécu plus agréable comme situation, grommelai-je avec mauvaise humeur.

\- Désolée de ne pas avoir voulu bouger l'assiette… Dit-elle en grimaçant légèrement.

\- Tu peux l'être, répliquai-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Si tu m'avais écoutée, j'aurais peut-être pu garder le petit déjeuner que Killian m'a forcé à avaler dans mon estomac, et ça ne m'aurait pas fait de mal.

\- Bon, assez tourné autour du pot, continua-elle en se redressant un peu, toute trace de culpabilité ayant disparu de son visage qui affichait à présent une expression assurée. Vu tes symptômes, je pense que tu sais très bien ce que tu as. Et ne me prends pas pour une idiote en feignant l'innocence, ajouta-t-elle alors que j'ouvrais la bouche pour me défendre.

Je soupirai, me rendant compte que ça ne servait plus à rien de lui mentir, parce que de toute manière, elle ne me lâcherait pas avant d'avoir eu une réponse. Je me tournai donc vers mon fils et me forçai à lui sourire en disant d'une voix douce :

\- Liam, _sweetheart_ , tu veux bien aller jouer avec les autres ? Maman doit parler de choses importantes avec Regina.

\- D'accord, répondit mon fils d'une petite voix.

Je le déposai par terre et le suivis du regard jusqu'à être sûre qu'il soit assez loin pour être incapable d'entendre notre échange. Cependant, je ne repris pas la parole, et Regina finit par s'exclamer d'un air agacé :

\- Ce n'est quand même pas compliqué, Swan ! Tu es enceinte ou pas ?

\- Chut ! Lui intimai-je en lui faisant les gros yeux. Ce serait gentil si tu n'alertais pas toute l'Amérique. Et pour répondre à ta question, je n'en sais rien.

\- Tu n'as pas fait de test ? S'étonna-t-elle.

Je baissai les yeux sur la table, un peu honteuse. Je me doutais que mon état pouvait cacher une grossesse depuis des jours à présent, mais je n'osais pas aller chez le médecin ou acheter un test pour vérifier mes soupçons. J'avais l'impression que, si je faisais comme si de rien n'était, mes malaises allaient disparaître. Mais, maintenant que Regina se doutait de quelque chose, je ne pouvais plus faire semblant. Ma piètre stratégie ne servait plus à rien. Je poussai donc un énième soupir et avouai d'une petite voix :

\- Non.

\- Et pour quelle obscure raison ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air agacé.

\- Parce que… Parce que ça me fait peur, Regina. Je ne suis pas prête à avoir un autre enfant.

\- Et donc tu préfères faire comme si de rien n'était, dit-elle en roulant des yeux. Tu te rends compte que c'est complètement ridicule, Swan ? Qu'est-ce que Hook en dit, de tout ça ?

\- Je ne lui ai pas fait part de mes soupçons, grimaçai-je en me rendant compte qu'elle allait me prendre pour une idiote.

Et, en quelques sortes, je me rendais bien compte que j'en étais une. Je me détestais pour fuir ainsi de la sorte à chaque fois que j'avais peur. C'était la seule solution que j'avais trouvé pour faire taire ma terreur, mais je savais bien qu'elle était inutile : si j'étais vraiment enceinte, il allait bien falloir que je prenne connaissance de mon état à un moment ou un autre.

\- Ah, dit-elle en levant les sourcils. Il y aurait des problèmes au paradis ?

\- Non. Non ! Répétai-je devant son air peu convaincu. Je ne sais pas si je suis enceinte, d'accord ? Ça ne servait à rien de lui dire.

\- Sérieusement, Swan ? Tu vis avec lui, il est le père du potentiel bébé… Tu ne crois pas qu'il a le droit de savoir ?

\- Ça ne sert à rien… me défendis-je mollement avec l'envie de me frapper moi-même tant je me trouvais ridicule.

\- A rien ? Sérieusement, Swan, parfois tu es aussi idiote que ta mère.

\- Pourquoi est-elle aussi idiote que moi ?

Je sursautai. Je n'avais pas entendu ma mère revenir, et elle se glissa à côté de Regina en nous lançant un regard interrogateur.

\- Tu as parlé à Hermione ? Dis-je précipitamment dans une piètre tentative pour changer de sujet.

J'interceptai le regard noir que Regina me lançait par dessus la table, et le lui rendis discrètement dans un air de défi. Même si elle avait parfaitement raison de me traiter d'idiote – parce que sur ce coup-là, je savais bien que j'en étais une – je ne voulais pas me laisser faire. Il me restait quand même un minimum de fierté.

\- Oui, je lui ai expliqué les choses, et elle est calmée. On va arranger ça, elle ne doit pas être bien loin, cette baguette. Mais vous ne m'avez pas répondu, pourquoi Emma serait-elle aussi idiote que moi ?

\- Ta fille est enceinte, déclara Regina du tac au tac.

Je grognai en voyant ma mère se retourner vers moi, les yeux brillant d'excitation. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que mon amie venait vraiment de lâcher ça comme si de rien n'était, bien consciente que ma mère allait être la première à le crier sur tous les toits.

\- Sérieusement, Emma ? C'est formidable, je…

\- Chut ! M'exclamai-je de nouveau en voyant quelques têtes se retourner vers nous. Je ne sais pas si je suis enceinte, d'accord ? Je n'ai pas fait de test.

\- C'est pour ça que c'est une idiote, dit Regina en roulant une nouvelle fois des yeux. Et aussi parce qu'elle ne veut pas le dire à Hook.

\- Ah bon ? Tu te rends compte que si tu es vraiment enceinte, il va finir par s'en rendre compte, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda ma mère en haussant un sourcil, semblant vaguement amusée par la situation.

\- Ça ne sert à rien de lui dire tant que je ne suis pas sûre…, protestai-je en soupirant une énième fois.

\- Alors fais un test ! Répondit ma mère comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

\- Mais oui, je ne veux pas le dire à Killian, mais je vais me rendre à la pharmacie comme si de rien n'était, répliquai-je d'un air moqueur, essayant de me trouver des excuses pour pouvoir fuir encore un peu plus longtemps. Tu sais très bien que la ville sera au courant en moins d'une heure. En plus, on est en pleine crise avec les trois sorciers, le moment est vraiment mal choisi…

\- Alors je vais y aller pour toi, dit ma mère avec un grand sourire, semblant prendre un malin plaisir à détruire tous mes espoirs de pouvoir nier encore la situation. Je m'en fiche qu'on croit que je suis enceinte, et la rumeur sera vite démentie.

\- Maman, gémis-je en me disant que, décidément, je n'avais même plus le droit de prendre mes propres décisions.

J'aurais voulu continuer à nier mes malaises, j'aurais voulu ne pas avoir à affronter la possibilité d'être enceinte, mais avec ma famille, c'était impossible. Je savais au fond de moi que ma mère et Regina avaient raison. Si j'attendais un bébé, il fallait que je le sache . Mais j'avais tellement peur d'avoir un autre enfant. J'adorais Henry et Liam de tout mon cœur, et j'estimais que deux enfants, c'était bien assez. J'avais parfois l'impression que j'allais tomber d'épuisement avec un seul enfant en bas-âge, je ne savais pas comment j'allais m'en sortir si un troisième était en chemin, surtout si la crise dans laquelle nous étions durait plus longtemps que prévu. Et puis il allait falloir que je le dise à Killian. Je savais qu'il n'allait pas réagir violemment, il suffisait de voir à quel point il était heureux lorsque je lui avait avoué ma grossesse la dernière fois. Mais nous n'avions jamais parlé d'avoir un nouvel enfant, et j'avais tellement peur que tout change de nouveau. Je n'aimais pas le changement. Ça me faisait peur, et je détestais ça.

\- Alors ? Dit ma mère, me sortant de mes pensées.

\- Vous n'allez pas me laisser tranquille tant que je n'aurais pas fait ce foutu test, hein ? Demandai-je d'un air désespéré.

Elles secouèrent toutes les deux la tête de concert, et je poussai un long soupir avant de dire :

\- Très bien, vas-y.

Ma mère se leva d'un bond, le sourire aux lèvres, consciente qu'elle avait gagné. Je la regardai passer la porte du restaurant avant de me prendre la tête dans les mains avec une soudaine envie de pleurer.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu! Certains d'entre vous avaient fait remarquer que les malaises d'Emma ressemblaient à une grossesse, et Regina se doute de quelque chose... Vous saurez si elle est donc enceinte ou non dans le prochain chapitre!**

 **A dimanche prochains! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello tout le monde! J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine. L'hiatus est presque terminé, je me réjouis vraiment de voir le 6x01, pas vous? :)**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Naema : Merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse que ça te plaise toujours autant! :) Tu verras ce qui se passe vraiment dans ce chapitre, qui est beaucoup centré sur les pensées d'Emma. J'espère que mon choix te plaira! :)**

 **Swanly : Merci pour ta review! Tu verras si elle l'est ou pas dans ce chapitre! :) j'espère que ça te plaira! :)**

 **Nessouille : Merci pour ton commentaire! Oui c'est long haha, mais il y a une raison pour laquelle la fic dure 40 chapitres, il faut bien faire durer un peu le suspens hahah xD Dans cette fic, je me suis un peu approprié le caractère d'Hermione, et même si ce n'est pas OOC de mon point de vue, je pense qu'elle est un peu plus caractérielle que dans les bouquins haha x) Tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre! (et j'explique mon choix tout à la fin du chapitre) :).**

 **Marguerite : Merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse que ça te plaise! :D j'espère que tu aimeras tout autant ce chapitre! :)**

 **Lulu : Merci beaucoup! Mais c'est impossible pour moi de poster plus d'un chapitre par semaine à cause des cours et de toutes mes activités extrascolaires, désolée :( Si tu veux des fics CS, j'en ai plein à te proposer, mais la plupart son anglais haha xD J'ai passé mes vacances à en lire, donc j'en ai des tonnes à te proposer x) ) J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre! :)**

 **HEA-captainswan : Oh, merci beaucoup, ça me touche énormément! Ce n'est pas facile à écrire parce que je n'ai jamais été enceinte, alors je suis vraiment contente que ses sentiments paraissent naturels. Tu verras dans ce chapitre si elle est enceinte ou non haha :) Pour la baguette volée par Rumple... Je ne dis pas oui et je ne dis pas non, parce que non spoiler haha, mais c'est une bonne théorie ;) J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre! :)**

* * *

Ma mère réapparut une dizaine de minutes plus tard, et vint s'asseoir en face de moi en me regardant d'un air concerné. Regina et moi n'avions pas échangé un mot, et j'appréciais le fait qu'elle respecte mon silence. J'avais besoin de me faire à l'idée que j'allais être fixée, et c'était difficile pour moi. Après tout, j'avais tenté de fuir la possibilité d'une grossesse pendant des jours, et j'avais lamentablement échoué. Malgré moi, j'en voulais à Regina et à ma mère de se mêler de ce qui ne les regardait pas. J'étais une grande fille, et cette affaire de malaise ne concernait que moi et Killian. Mais je savais aussi au fond de moi qu'elles faisaient ça pour mon bien, essayant de m'apprendre que fuir n'était pas la solution et que je devais arrêter de me voiler la face. Alors pas une seule seconde je ne pensai à m'énerver sur elles parce que j'étais bien consciente qu'elles avaient raison et que c'était moi qui me conduisais comme une idiote en faisant comme si tout allait bien.

Ma mère me dévisagea pendant quelques secondes comme pour s'assurer que je tenais le coup, mais je n'essayai même pas de lui sourire pour faire semblant que j'allais bien. Le coude appuyé sur la table, ma main sur mon front, j'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait exploser à cause de l'angoisse que je ressentais. Personne ne dit rien, probablement pour ne pas me brusquer, et ma mère me passa un sac en papier sous la table le plus discrètement possible, pour ne pas que le reste des clients se doutent de quelque chose. J'appréciais le fait qu'elles respectent mon envie de ne pas ébruiter l'affaire sur tous les toits. Sentant le contact du sac contre mes doigts, je soupirai et le serrai dans ma main avant de fermer les yeux un dixième de secondes pour essayer de me donner du courage, maintenant que je devais affronter mes peurs.

\- J'ai l'impression de faire un trafic de drogues, marmonnai-je à voix basse, plus pour essayer de me redonner une contenance qu'autre chose.

\- Tu y vas ? Demanda alors ma mère sans tenir compte de ma précédente remarque.

\- Quoi, ici ? Dis-je d'un air effaré, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'elle me proposait vraiment de faire un test de grossesse dans les toilettes du restaurant. J'attendrais d'être à la maison...

\- Tu nous prends pour des idiotes, Swan ? Me coupa Regina en haussant un sourcil. Je sais très bien que tu ne le feras pas si on te laisse rentrer chez toi.

Je poussai un long soupir et levai les yeux au ciel, mais ne protestai pas, parce qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Je n'avais pas réellement pensé à cette possibilité, mais peut-être qu'en arrivant seule chez moi, sans plus personne pour me pousser à obtenir des réponses, j'allais mettre le test à la poubelle et faire semblant que tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Ma dernière possibilité de fuite s'effaçait devant mes yeux, et je sentis mon estomac se retourner à cause de la peur. Je devais affronter la possibilité d'être enceinte, je n'avais plus le choix, et j'étais terrifiée. Après plusieurs secondes passées à essayer de rassembler le courage nécessaire pour aller faire le test, je finis par me lever une nouvelle fois, lançant un regard noir à Regina et à ma mère au passage, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose, car, même si je détestais me sentir obligée de faire quelque chose, je savais aussi très bien qu'elles avaient raison.

Je traversai de nouveau le restaurant d'un pas un peu incertain, le sac à la main, essayant de contrôler les tremblements compulsifs qui avaient pris possession de mon corps. Je me forçai à garder la tête droite pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur moi, mais ce fut une vraie torture. Une fois arrivée dans les toilettes, je fermai la porte de la petite pièce à clé derrière moi pour être sûre que personne n'allait entrer pur me trouver en plein crise de panique, et me mis à faire des allez-retours nerveux entre le lavabo et la cabine des WC. Il fallait que je trouve le courage pour faire ce fichu test. Il fallait que je sois fixée. De toute manière, si j'étais vraiment enceinte, j'allais finir par le découvrir tôt ou tard. Une grossesse demandait certaines précautions, et je ne pouvais plus faire comme si de rien n'était encore longtemps.

 _Allez, ma fille, ça ne peut pas être si compliqué que ça !_ Je m'étais débrouillée toute seule pendant des années, j'avais combattus des vilains, j'avais survécu à la malédiction de la Ténébreuse et j'étais revenue d'un voyage dans L'Underworld. J'avais déjà vécu des choses beaucoup plus graves que cette situation. Alors pourquoi faire ce test me semblait être l'épreuve la plus difficile que je n'aie jamais eu à affronter de ma vie ? C'était ridicule, je le savais. J'avais eu un enfant à 17 ans alors que j'étais à prison. Ici, j'avais une famille, un homme que j'aimais, des enfants merveilleux qui me prouvaient que je n'étais pas une si mauvaise mère que ça. Mais la vérité, c'était que je ne me sentais pas prête à accueillir un autre enfant dans la famille. Je me sentais pas prête à vivre une grossesse et à devoir m'occuper d'un nouveau bébé. Et ça me faisait peur.

Après quelques minutes supplémentaires passées à essayer de juguler ma panique, je finis par me diriger d'un pas traînant vers la cabine, obligée de constater que j'avais lamentablement échoué et que j'étais toujours aussi nerveuse. Refermant précautionneusement la porte de la cabine derrière moi, je m'y adossai une seconde en essayant de retrouver ma respiration. Puis, d'une main fébrile, je sortis le test du sac et l'observai pendant quelques secondes comme s'il allait me sauter au visage. Mais il fallait que je sache, je le savais. Je n'avais pas le choix.

* * *

Je me rassis en face de ma mère et de Regina, les gestes raides et saccadés, la tête me tournant un peu. Je ne savais pas ce que je ressentais, je ne savais même pas si je ressentais quelque chose. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un rêve, comme si j'étais dissociée de mon corps, mais je savais bien que ce n'était pas le cas. Et je me sentais vide, trop choquée par ce que je venais d'apprendre, ne réalisant pas ce que ça voulait dire.

\- Alors ? Demanda ma mère d'une voix très douce, voyant que je gardais le silence.

Je voulus répondre, mais, sans prévenir, sans que j'aie eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, je me mis à pleurer. Je me pris immédiatement la tête dans les mains, honteuse. C'était comme si une cascade d'émotions d'une violence inouïe venait de s'abattre sur moi, et toutes mes digues avaient cédées. J'avais peur, je ne savais plus quoi faire, j'étais totalement perdue. La nouvelle m'avait frappée comme un coup de poing en plein estomac. Mes épaules étaient secouées de sanglots rauques, et je faisais du mieux que je pouvais pour ne pas faire trop de bruit alors que j'avais l'impression de me noyer dans mes larmes. Moi qui ne voulait pas attirer l'attention, et bien c'était réussi.

Je sentis bientôt quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de moi, et ma mère me prit tendrement dans ses bras. Je continuai à pleurer en me blottissant contre elle. Sentir sa présence à mes côtés me faisait un peu de bien. J'avais besoin de bras maternels pour me rassurer, j'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour me dire que tout allait bien se passer, que je n'avais pas à m'en faire. J'avais tellement peur, et la sensation était horrible, comme si mes entrailles étaient compressées entre deux plaques de fer chauffées à blanc. Je n'étais pas prête, je me sentais complètement déboussolée, comme si mon monde venait de s'écrouler, et c'était terrifiant.

\- Oh, Emma… murmura ma mère en me caressant gentiment les cheveux, devinant le résultat du test sans que j'aie eu besoin de le lui dire. Il ne faut pas te mettre dans des états pareils, chérie. Calme-toi, tout va bien se passer. Tu es entourée, tu n'es plus seule pour affronter ça. On t'aime, et on t'aidera du mieux qu'on le peut.

C'était ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre, mais je continuai tout de même à pleurer contre l'épaule de ma mère, quoique mes sanglots semblaient s'être faits un peu moins violents. Je restai longtemps blottie contre elle, ne me sentant pas le courage d'affronter la réalité de le monde extérieur, mais je finis par entendre quelqu'un demander :

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je reconnus avec horreur la voix de Henry. Je ne voulais vraiment pas que mon fils se rende compte de l'état dans lequel je me trouvais, j'étais lamentable, il ne pouvait pas me voir alors que je venais de complètement craquer. Je relevai la tête et essayai d'essuyer mes larmes, sans grand succès cependant, ce qui pour une raison que je ne m'expliquais pas me donna encore plus envie de pleurer.

\- Maman ? Ça va ? Continua Henry d'un air inquiet en voyant que je pleurais.

\- Elle ne se sent pas bien, mentit ma mère, inventant une excuse sur le tas, devinant que je n'avais pas envie que mon fils soit au courant de la nouvelle, pas tout de suite, pas alors que je n'avais pas eu le temps d'assimiler l'information. Je vais l'emmener dehors, un peu d'air frais lui fera du bien. Allez viens, Emma. Reste-là, Henry, surveille les enfants, d'accord ?

Voyant que mon fils n'avait pas l'air disposé à obéir, ma mère ajouta en m'aidant à me lever, ma main étroitement serrée dans la sienne comme pour me montrer qu'elle n'allait pas me laisser.

\- Tout va bien se passer, Henry, je te le promets.

Puis elle se mit en marche, et je me laissai entraîner par la main vers l'extérieur, pleurant toujours sans pouvoir m'arrêter, Regina sur mes talons. Ma mère me conduisit jusqu'au trottoir, juste devant le restaurant, et je m'assis sur la bordure sans réfléchir, me prenant de nouveau la tête dans les mains, n'ayant même pas la force de rester debout tant mes jambes tremblaient sous mon poids.

Je sentais une crise d'angoisse arriver, et n'arrivais pas à me calmer. Je ne savais pas ce qui allait se passer. Je tenais à peine le coup avec un enfant en bas âge et un adolescent une semaine sur deux et ils étaient tous les deux des anges. Comment allais-je faire avec un troisième ? Comment était-ce arrivé, déjà ? Je prenais la pilule, pourtant, justement pour éviter ce genre de situation. Parce que je ne me sentais pas capable de m'occuper d'un nouveau bébé. Je ne comprenais plus rien, je me sentais impuissante et je n'arrivais toujours pas à arrêter de pleurer.

\- Emma… Commença ma mère en s'asseyant à côté de moi, Regina l'imitant de son côté. Pourquoi tu pleures comme ça, chérie ? Une grossesse est une bonne nouvelle, d'habitude…

\- Sauf quand on ne l'a pas prévu, répliquai-je en reniflant, arrivant à prononcer quelque chose pour la première fois depuis que j'avais vu les deux petites barres roses s'afficher sur le test de grossesse. Comment je vais faire avec un enfant en plus, hein ?

\- Mais chérie, ça va aller, tu verras… Tu es une super maman, il ne faut pas avoir peur comme ça...

\- Ce n'est pas la question ! M'exclamai-je d'une voix étranglée. Liam a à peine deux ans. Je ne me suis jamais posé la question d'avoir un autre enfant. Je veux profiter de mes fils sans avoir à m'occuper d'un autre bébé en plus. Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire… Et il faut que je le dise à Killian…

\- Allez, Emma, Intervint Regina d'une voix étonnement douce. Tu sais très bien qu'il va être heureux. Ce n'est qu'une excuse, ça. Tu dis ça parce que tu as peur.

Je savais bien qu'elle avait raison. Killian allait être fou de joie. Il était très doué avec les enfants, et je le soupçonnais de vouloir secrètement une grande famille, même s'il ne m'en avait jamais parlé, devinant sûrement que j'étais terrifiée par toutes ces responsabilités. Je marquai donc une longue pause avant de changer de sujet de conversation, ne sachant pas quoi répondre et assimilant les paroles de mon amie :

\- Vous ne le dites à personne, hein ?

\- Même pas à ton père ? Demanda ma mère en haussant un sourcil.

\- Je voudrais bien le dire à Killian d'abord. Promettez-moi de garder ça pour vous le temps qu'il le sache. Il… Il a le droit de le savoir avant les autres.

\- C'est à ta mère qu'il faut dire ça, dit Regina en roulant des yeux, probablement dans une vaine tentative pour me tirer un sourire.

\- Pour la énième fois, j'avais dix ans ! S'exclama l'intéressée d'un air exaspéré. Allez viens, chérie. Et arrête de pleurer, d'accord ?

Elle m'attira de nouveau à elle, et je posai la tête sur son épaule. Mes sanglots s'étaient un peu calmés, mais de grosses larmes roulaient encore sur mes joues. Je ne savais pas comment j'allais faire, ni comment j'allais l'annoncer à Killian. Je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre du tout. J'avais l'impression d'être complètement perdue, et je tremblais tant j'étais terrifiée.

J'entendis soudain ma mère pousser une petite exclamation de surprise, et je relevai la tête pour voir ce qui avait provoqué une telle réaction de sa part. A travers mes larmes, je vis mon père, Robin et Killian avancer vers nous, mais ils ne nous avaient pas encore remarquées. Je passai une main sur mon visage pour essayer d'en chasser les larmes, et dis précipitamment :

\- Ne dites rien à Hook, d'accord ? Je veux lui dire en privé.

Ma mère hocha lentement la tête, affichant un air grave. Me rendant compte que mes yeux devaient être rouges écarlates et que je pleurais toujours, je me cachai le visage dans les mains le temps de me calmer pour ne pas que Killian se pose des questions. Je ne savais pas comment tout lui dire, mais je ne voulais pas que ça se passe ici, sur le bord de la route, alors que j'étais en pleine crise de larmes. C'était vraiment la pire façon de lui annoncer qu'il allait être de nouveau papa, et je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites assises là, toutes les trois ? Demanda la voix de mon père au dessus de ma tête, m'annonçant que les trois hommes étaient enfin arrivés à notre hauteur.

\- On prend l'air, déclara Regina après une légère hésitation, et je lui en fus reconnaissante de m'avoir pour une fois écouté en ne mettant pas tout de suite le sujet sur le tapis.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Intervint alors Killian. Swan, ça va ?

Je ne répondis pas, ne me sentant pas encore assez calme pour lui parler normalement. Mais à présent, je ne pouvais plus faire comme si de rien n'était. Il avait remarqué que quelque chose clochait. Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, je laissai un léger silence s'éterniser avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

\- Emma, lève la tête.

Il avait dit ça d'une voix douce, mais je savais qu'il n'accepterait pas de refus de ma part. Sentant que ça ne servait à rien de résister, j'obéis et relevai mes yeux trempés de larmes vers lui. Il s'accroupit presque immédiatement à ma hauteur et posa sa main sur ma jambe en demandant d'un air tracassé :

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, _love_ ?

\- Je…, commençai-je sans savoir quoi lui répondre.

\- Elle a fait un malaise, improvisa ma mère, volant à mon secours avec une assurance surprenante.

Je lui jetai un regard en coin en guise de remerciement, et elle hocha discrètement la tête pour toute réponse. Killian me regarda fixement pendant quelques secondes, ses yeux cherchant les miens, avant de me prendre doucement dans ses bras. Je m'accrochai à lui et fermai les yeux, essayant de me faire violence pour enfin arrêter de pleurer.

\- Il était si grave que ça, ce malaise ? Souffla-t-il avec inquiétude.

\- Ça va, dis-je d'une voix étouffée. Je survis.

\- Il faut vraiment que tu ailles chez Whale, Emma…

\- Crois-moi, elle n'a plus le choix, intervint Regina d'un air entendu.

Je ne répondis rien et m'accrochai encore un peu plus au cou de Killian, les paupières étroitement fermées, respirant son odeur rassurante. Il fallait que j'arrête de pleurer. Tout allait bien se passer. J'avais ma famille, j'avais Killian. Je devais m'en sortir. Comme je l'avais toujours fait. Il n'y avait pas d'autres alternatives possible, et je le savais bien. Je ne pouvais plus revenir en arrière. Je ne pouvais plus faire semblant que tout allait bien. J'étais enceinte. Et je devais l'assumer.

* * *

 **Alors, j'ai plusieurs choses à dire concernant ce choix de faire tomber Emma enceinte une nouvelle fois. J'ai vu que plusieurs personnes pensaient que ce serait "répétitif", mais j'ai des choses à dire sur ce sujet. De un, j'ai fait ce choix parce que j'ai toujours imaginé Captain Swan avec deux enfants (ne me demandez pas pourquoi hahaa, c'est comme une évidence dans ma tête xD). Ensuite, et encore une fois je ne sais pas expliquer pourquoi, la période de la grossesse est quelque chose qui m'intéresse beaucoup. Je n'ai que 19 ans et je n'ai jamais été enceinte, et j'écris sur ce sujet parce que ça m'aide à mieux comprendre cette période qui reste une sorte de mystère pour moi. Ça peut paraître bizarre dit comme ça, mais je tenais à vous faire partager mon ressenti (et ça explique aussi mon choix d'écrire une nouvelle fois une grossesse). Ensuite, troisième point, et 'c'est le plus important, ce que je trouvais intéressant dans le fait de réécrire une grossesse, c'est que cette fic est fondamentalement différente de la première. Le premier tome était très soft et centré sur cette grossesse, sur la façon dont ils allaient accueillir le bébé. Ici, c'est beaucoup plus compliqué, parce qu'ils doivent faire face à une crise, et que Emma va se retrouver plusieurs fois en danger à cause de cette dite crise (but no spoiler xD). Ce que je trouvais intéressant ici, c'est que la base soit la même (une grossesse), mais que les fic soient fondamentalement différentes. Donc bear with me, la suite va vous apporter des réponses, et j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus par ce choix de ma part :) **

**Ah oui, dernière chose. C'est mon anniversaire alors soyez gentils avec moi dans les commentaires hahaha xD**

 **J'espère vous retrouvez la semaine prochaine, et je vous dis à dimanche ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello tout le monde! L'épisode de OUAT sort aujourd'hui, enfin! J'ai eu l'impression que cet hiatus ne se terminerait jamais x) Voici le chapitre 6 de la fic, en espérant qu'il vous plaira! :)**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Swanly : Haha, et bien tu as eu raison! :) Oui , c'est vrai que c'est dommage qu'elle ne saute pas de joie, mais je me suis dit que c'était Emma, elle doute souvent. mais tu verras, ça s'arrangera par la suite, même si ça sera remplacé par d'autres problèmes haha :p j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre! :)**

 **louloumpu : Je suis heureuse que la fic te plaise! :) Pour les symptômes d'Emma, ils ne cachent rien d'autres qu'une grossesse, donc il ne faut pas s'inquiéter de ce côté là... C'est vrai que je n'ai pas été tendre avec elle au niveau des malaises haha x) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant! :)**

 **ChefPopo : Merci! :) Et je suis contente que ça te plaise! J'ai toujours imaginé CaptainSwan avec deux enfants, ils feraient des supers parents tous les deux! J'espère tellement voir ça un jour dans la série! :) La réaction de Killian n'est pas dans ce chapitre, mais dans le prochain! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite! :D**

 **Lulu : Merci! :) Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours autant, j'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre! :)**

 **Guest : Mercii, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant! :D**

 **HEA-captainswan : Oui, un nouveau baby Swan-Jones! Je les ai toujours imaginé avec deux enfants à eux, et c'est pour ça que je voulais écrire une deuxième grossesse. Cette fic est vraiment très différente de la première, parce que Emma va rencontrer énormément de difficultés et de dangers, et ça me semblait intéressant d'écrire la même base dans des contextes totalement différents ;) Pour la réaction de Killian, ce sera dans le prochain chapitre! :) J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre! :)**

* * *

\- Bon, Emma, commença Whale en s'installant à son bureau pour me faire face. Les résultats de ta prise de sang sont arrivés, et comme tu t'en doutais, tu es bel et bien enceinte.

\- De combien ? demandai-je en essayant de contrôler les tremblements de ma voix, me tordant nerveusement les doigts sous la table.

\- Cinq semaines.

Je poussai un discret soupir de découragement. Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis le fameux test que ma mère et Regina m'avaient obligée à passer. J'avais naïvement espéré qu'il eut été tronqué, alors j'avais aussitôt été faire une prise de sang pour être fixée. Mais ma dernière lueur d'espoir venait de s'éteindre. J'étais enceinte. Il y allait avoir un nouveau bébé dans la famille alors que j'étais tout sauf prête. Et, comme une idiote, je n'en n'avais toujours pas parlé à Killian, parce que j'étais terrifiée.

\- Si ça pouvait rester discret jusqu'à ce que j'ai mis Hook au courant…Dis-je d'une petite voix en évitant de croiser le regard du docteur.

\- Tu ne lui as pas dit ? S'étonna le médecin en me regardant avec des yeux ronds, comme si j'étais complètement idiote (et il n'avait pas tort, j'en étais bien consciente.)

\- Non, avouai-je en baissant les yeux sur mes chaussures. Je voulais m'assurer que le test n'avait pas eu tort avant de tout lui dire

Je me cherchais des excuses, et je me détestais pour ça. J'aurais dû tout dire à Killian dès le moment où j'avais passé le test. Diable, j'aurais dû déjà lui parler de mes soupçons bien avant ça. Mais, comme à chaque fois que j'avais peur, je replaçais mon armure et essayais de me convaincre que je pouvais régler tout ça par moi-même. Depuis le temps, j'aurais pourtant dû savoir que cette technique ne fonctionnait pas, loin de là.

\- Et bien non, tu es bien enceinte, déclara Whale en haussant nonchalamment les épaules.

\- Il ne peut pas s'agir d'une grossesse nerveuse ? Demandai-je alors, essayant de trouver un moyen pour me sortir de là.

\- On va vérifier ça tout de suite, répondit-il en me montrant la table d'examen. Installe-toi et relève ton t-shirt, s'il te plaît.

J'obéis et le regardai préparer l'échographie, une boule nouée dans l'estomac. J'étais presque certaine d'être vraiment enceinte, mais j'essayais quand même de me raccrocher à ce dernier espoir. J'allais très vite être fixée, de toute façon. Et là, je ne saurais plus fuir. Et ça me faisait peur, horriblement peur.

\- Toujours des malaises ? Me demanda-t-il en me sortant brusquement de mes pensées.

\- Mmm, répondis-je distraitement.

\- Nausées ? Vertiges ? Évanouissements ?

\- Les trois en même temps, grommelai-je en soupirant.

\- Et bien dis-moi, tu es gâtée !

Je ne répondis rien, et attendis qu'il approche la sonde de mon ventre avec un mélange d'anticipation et de terreur. Je sursautai légèrement lorsque le gel froid rentra en contact avec ma peau. Une image se dessina sur le petit écran qui se trouvait à côté de moi, et j'entendis avec stupeur les battements rapides et réguliers d'un cœur retentir dans la pièce.

\- Et bien voilà, Emma, tu as ta réponse. Tu es enceinte, il n'y a plus de doutes.

\- On peut déjà entendre le cœur ? Demandai-je d'une voix étranglée. Je croyais que c'était trop tôt pour ça…

\- Comme tu le vois, oui, et il est parfaitement régulier, répondit le médecin, les yeux fixés sur l'écran.

J'avais découvert que j'étais enceinte de Henry vers la huitième semaine. Pour Liam, j'en étais déjà à la neuvième, et j'avais toujours pensé que les battements de cœur n'étaient audibles que bien plus tard. Je levai les yeux vers le plafond pour tenter de ravaler mes larmes, complètement bouleversée. Je ne m'étais pas attendue à entendre le cœur du bébé, et tout devint si réel d'un coup. Je ne voulais pas être enceinte, sauf que je transportais un être vivant dans mon corps. Soudain, sans prévenir, je sentis un pincement juste sous mon cœur. J'allais avoir un bébé, et une bouffée d'amour énorme pour ce petit être m'emplit tout entière et me donna envie de pleurer. Ma terreur était toujours bien présente, mais elle était en partie effacée par cet affection que je ressentais déjà pour mon enfant. C'était beau et déconcertant à la fois.

Lorsque Whale eut terminé l'examen, je me redressai et essuyai discrètement une larme qui avait échappé à ma vigilance et qui roulait sur ma joue. Si le médecin avait remarqué quelque chose, il eut la délicatesse de ne pas en parler, et je pris plusieurs grandes inspirations pour me redonner une contenance, essayant d'assimiler la foule d'émotions contradictoires qui se bousculaient dans ma poitrine. Lorsque je fus calmée, je descendis de la table d'examen et me rassis sur ma chaise, en face du bureau, les bras et les jambes étroitement croisés. J'avais l'impression d'avoir été complètement remuée de l'intérieur, et je ne savais plus très bien où j'en étais.

\- Tu es lié par le secret professionnel, n'est-ce pas ? Demandai-je en me mordant l'intérieur de la joue.

\- Oui, Emma, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas aller dire à tout le monde que tu es enceinte…

\- Les rumeurs vont vite dans cette ville, me justifiai-je, les yeux rivés sur mes chaussures.

\- Tu te rends compte que les gens vont finir par s'en rendre compte, n'est-ce pas ? Une grossesse n'est pas facile à cacher jusqu'au bout.

\- Je ne veux pas cacher ma grossesse, juste prendre le temps de le dire à Killian et attendre que Harry, Ron et Hermione soient rentrés chez eux avant de l'annoncer à tout le monde. De toute façon je n'en suis qu'à 5 semaines. On a le temps avant que ça commence à se voir, et d'ici là, les trois sorciers seront rentrés chez eux.

\- Dans tous les cas, je ne dirais rien, affirma-t-il avec un sourire rassurant. Pour tes nausées, il y a des moyens naturels pour lutter contre. Je te les note ici, avec ça les choses devraient aller un peu mieux.

Je le regardai écrire une liste d'astuces pour lutter contre mes vomissements en ayant l'impression que j'allais me mettre à hurler là, au milieu de la pièce, pour évacuer toutes ces émotions. Mais je me fis violence pour rester calme, et, après une ou deux minutes, il fit glisser le papier vers moi. Je le pliai et le rangeai dans ma poche en le remerciant vaguement, noyée dans tous ces sentiments.

\- Voilà, Emma. Je te reverrai donc pour l'échographie du troisième mois s'il n'y a pas de problème d'ici là.

Je me levai de la chaise en titubant un peu, les jambes tremblantes et passai maladroitement la porte du bureau du médecin. Trop secouée, j'étais incapable de marcher droit ou de lui répondre quelque chose de cohérent.

\- Bon courage, me lança-t-il avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Une fois que je fus sûre d'être bel et bien seule, je m'écroulai sur une chaise et me pris la tête dans les mains. J'avais envie de pleurer et de hurler à la fois. J'avais peur de ne pas m'en sortir, j'avais peur de ne plus donner assez de temps à Henry et Liam, mais j'étais aussi étonnement heureuse d'être enceinte. Un nouvel enfant, la famille s'agrandissait encore. Je ne savais plus où donner de la tête tellement j'étais désorientée. Killian, il fallait que je le dise à Killian. Lui saurait quoi faire, il savait toujours. Je me levai d'un bond de la chaise en essuyant mes larmes, avançant d'un pas déterminé vers la sortie de l'hôpital.

* * *

Je rentrai à l'intérieur de la maison et refermant assez bruyamment la porte derrière moi. J'avais couru de l'hôpital jusque chez moi. J'avais eu besoin de me dépenser pour me vider la tête , pour évacuer l'angoisse. Certes, ça n'avait pas du tout calmé mes nausées et j'avais à présent la tête qui tournait, mais mon affolement s'était apaisé. L'exercice physique avait toujours eu cet effet sur moi.

\- Swan, c'est toi ? Demanda la voix de Hook depuis le salon.

\- Qui d'autre veux-tu que ce soit ? Haletai-je en m'avançant vers la pièce en question pour trouver Killian assis dans le canapé, jouant avec Liam qui était sur ses genoux.

\- Ça va ? ajouta-t-il en me jetant un coup d'œil interrogateur alors que je m'écroulais à ses côtés. Pourquoi es-tu si essoufflée ?

\- J'ai couru, répondis-je sobrement. J'en avais besoin.

\- Whale t'a donné des réponses ? Devina-t-il d'un air inquiet. Ce n'est pas grave, quand même ?

Je pris une grande inspiration et fermai les paupières. Il fallait que je lui dise, je n'avais pas le choix. Et puis le plus tôt serait le mieux, ça ne servait à rien de tourner autour de pot. Je rouvris les yeux pour les planter dans ceux, tracassés, de Hook. Je tentai de lui sourire pour le rassurer, mais n'y parvins pas vraiment, et ma tentative se transforma en grimace. Alors je rassemblai tout le courage que je possédais, et dis, presque à bout de souffle tant j'étais nerveuse :

\- Killian, je…

La sonnerie du téléphone me coupa la parole, et je poussai un grognement de frustration. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que, au moment où j'avais enfin trouvé la force de tout lui avouer, je me faisais interrompre. Hook me jeta un regard en coin, et me passa Liam pour aller décrocher. Je pris mon fils sur mes genoux, et il me regarda comme s'il se rendait compte que quelque chose clochait. Pour effacer son air tracassé, je le déposai par terre et m'assis en tailleur à même le sol pour jouer avec lui. Comme je l'avais prévu, son sourire revint vite, ce qui me rassura grandement, et me changea un peu les idées.

\- C'était ton père, m'informa Killian en revenant dans le salon. Harry, Ron et Hermione _exigent_ de nous voir dans le bureau de Regina.

\- Ça sent l'engueulade à plein nez, grimaçai-je en me relevant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

\- Après, dis-je avec un pâle sourire, consciente que le moment propice pour tout lui dire venait de s'envoler. Ça risque de prendre du temps et on est pressés. Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Ajoutai-je devant son air inquiet. Je ne suis pas mourante, je te le promets.

\- Tant mieux, dit-il avec un demi-sourire.

\- Tu restes avec Liam ? Je vais demander à Henry s'il vient avec nous ou pas.

Il hocha la tête et je me dirigeai vers les escaliers en me passant la main dans les cheveux. Le coup de fil était vraiment arrivé au plus mauvais moment. Maintenant, j'avais l'impression que tout mon courage s'était de nouveau envolé. Tout s'était joué à une seconde près. Si le téléphone avait sonné un peu plus tard, si j'étais revenue un peu plus tôt, il saurait déjà tout. Je soupirai discrètement en me disant qu'il allait falloir tout lui avouer plus tard, alors que j'aurais voulu qu'il le sache déjà. J'avais peur de lui dire, certes, mais je savais qu'il trouverait les mots pour me rassurer, et j'en avais bien besoin.

Arrivée à l'étage, je frappai trois coups à la porte de la chambre de mon fils, et entrai lorsqu'il m'y autorisa.

\- Hé, _kid_ , on va chez Regina, tu veux venir avec nous ?

\- Bien sûr ! Dit-il en se retournant vers moi. Vous y allez pour quoi ?

\- Probablement pour se faire crier dessus par Harry, Ron et Hermione. On n'a toujours pas trouvé la baguette, et ils commencent à s'impatienter. Tu viendras profiter du spectacle, je suis sûre que ça va être très divertissant.

\- Je peux prendre du pop-corn ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire taquin.

\- N'exagère pas non plus ! Dis-je en riant. Allez, apprête-toi, on part dans cinq minutes.

\- Maman ? Me rappela-t-il alors que je tournais les talons pour redescendre au rez-de-chaussé.

\- Oui ? Demandai-je en me retournant une nouvelle fois vers lui, surprise, me demandant ce qu'il me voulait.

\- Tu as été chez Whale ? C'est grave ce que tu as ?

\- Je vais bien, lui assurai-je avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, alors que j'étais plutôt anxieuse de la réaction qu'aurait Henry lorsque je lui annoncerai qu'il allait de nouveau être grand-frère. Je te dirais tout quand on sera rentré. Ce n'est pas grave, je t'assure.

\- Tant mieux, dit-il en souriant. Je m'inquiète pour toi, tu sais.

\- Je sais, _kid_ , et je trouve que c'est un peu le monde à l'envers, dis-je en secouant la tête. Allez, allons-y. Plus on tarde, plus l'intensité des cris sera élevée.

Ma remarque le fit rire, et je quittai la chambre de Henry en soupirant une nouvelle fois, avec l'impression qu'un poids énorme pesait sur mes épaules.

* * *

\- Mais ce n'est pas possible, il ne faut quand même pas une semaine pour la retrouver, cette baguette ! S'exclama Ron d'un air désespéré.

\- On fait de notre mieux, je vous assure, dit ma mère d'un air tracassé. On a retourné toute la ville de fond en comble, mais on n'a rien trouvé.

\- On pense qu'elle a été volée, ajouta Regina, les mains plantées sur les hanches. Mais Emma et David sont les Shérifs, et la ville n'est pas si grande. On finira bien par la retrouver…

\- Oui, mais quand ?! S'écria Hermione, qui semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs. Nos enfants sont dans notre monde, ils pensent sûrement que nous sommes morts…

\- On fait ce qu'on peut ! M'exclamai-je à mon tour, de plus en plus agacée par la situation.

Je comprenais parfaitement leur inquiétude, mais j'avais l'impression qu'Hermione nous tenait pour responsable de la disparition de la baguette, et ça m'énervait au plus haut point. Nous avions passé la semaine à la rechercher, et, malgré mes malaises, je n'avais pas passé une seule journée à me tourner les pouces. J'aurais bien aimé qu'elle le comprenne, surtout que ma patience était mise à l'épreuve par la nouvelle de ma grossesse.

\- Oui, et bien ce n'est pas assez ! S'exclama-t-elle avec colère.

Ce fut la phrase de trop. J'eus soudain envie de prendre le vase qui se trouvait posé sur la table à côté de moi pour le balancer contre le mur. Comment osait-elle ? Nous faisions notre possible. Je sentais littéralement la colère bouillonner en moi, et dis d'une voix glaciale :

\- Ok, tu vas m'écouter très attentivement. On a passé toute la semaine à essayer de vous renvoyer chez vous. Je fais des malaises tous les jours, je suis malade, et pourtant je suis en vadrouille toute la journée pour essayer de vous aider, tous les trois. Si vous pouviez vous rendre compte de ça au lieu de vous plaindre, ce serait pas mal. Vous êtes des inconnus. On aurait très bien vous laisser vous débrouiller tout seul, vous jeter en dehors de la ville ou vous balancer dans une de nos cellules, et à ce moment-là vous n'auriez _jamais_ revus vos enfants. Alors arrête de geindre sans cesse, et viens nous aider si tu trouves que nous n'allons pas assez vite !

J'avais hurlé sur la dernière phrase. Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce me regardaient avec des grands yeux, sans savoir que répondre devant ma crise de colère. Il y eut un silence de quelques secondes, seulement entrecoupé de mes respirations saccadées.

\- Emma… commença enfin mon père, les sourcils froncés.

\- Laisse tomber, j'en peux plus ! Hurlai-je avant de sortir de la pièce en claquant la porte derrière moi.

Aussitôt arrivée dans le couloir, je m'adossai au mur en me prenant la tête dans les mains. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'avait pris de réagir aussi violemment. Pas qu'elle ne l'avait pas mérité, mais je comprenais sa réaction, et généralement, quand j'étais énervée, j'arrivais à me retenir d'exploser un minimum. Surtout que j'avais parlé de la sorte devant Henry, et je me sentais honteuse. Heureusement que Liam jouait à l'étage avec les autres enfants, surveillés par Robin. Je n'aurais vraiment pas voulu qu'il me voit dans cet état là.

La vérité était que c'était trop pour moi. Cette crise, les accusations des trois sorciers, mes malaises, et surtout les sentiments contradictoires qui se bousculaient toujours dans ma tête. Entendre pour la première fois le cœur du bébé m'avait remuée plus que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer. Il fallait que je me calme. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à sortir de chez Regina, ni à rentrer dans le bureau pour m'excuser. Alors, la visage toujours dans les mains, je me laisser glisser jusqu'au sol et repliai les jambes sur ma poitrine. De l'autre côté de la porte, des voix retentirent soudain, et je tendis l'oreille pour comprendre ce qu'elles se disaient.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Dit mon père d'une voix perplexe.

\- Je vais lui parler, décida Killian, mais il fut interrompu par ma mère.

\- Non, laisse. J'y vais. Je sais de quoi il s'agit.

Personne ne protesta. Je restai recroquevillée sur le sol, ne trouvant pas le courage de me relever, et levai les yeux en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Ma mère la referma soigneusement derrière elle, et s'accroupit à côté de moi en me regardant d'un air tracassé, mais rassurant :

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, chérie ?

\- C'est juste… trop, dis-je d'une voix étranglée, en sentant que j'allais encore me mettre à pleurer

 _Putain d'hormones_

\- Qu'est-ce qui est trop, Emma ? Continua-t-elle d'une voix douce

\- Tout ça, c'est juste… Je n'en peux plus, avouai-je, sans vraiment savoir comment expliquer ce que je ressentais. Je n'en peux plus de mes malaises, de tout… J'ai été chez Whale aujourd'hui.

\- C'est ça qui te mets dans un état pareil ?

\- J'ai voulu le dire à Killian et on nous a appelés à ce moment là, et ça m'a fait me sentir encore plus mal, dis-je en baissant les yeux sur le sol, me sentant complètement perdue.

\- Tu ne lui as toujours pas dit, hein ?

\- Je voulais être sûre, je… J'ai entendu le cœur pour la première fois, répondis-je en baissant la voix pour être sûre qu'on ne pouvait pas m'entendre de l'autre côté de la porte. Tu vas me prendre pour une idiote mais… Je… je me suis rendu compte que je l'aimais déjà tellement, ce gosse. Il a 5 semaines. C'est con, ajoutai-je après une brève pause.

\- C'est loin d'être bête, Emma, corrigea ma mère en me posant une main dans les cheveux. C'est même normal. Et je suis sûre que tu vas te sentir mieux quand tu l'auras dit à Killian. Mais en attendant, il faut que tu te calmes, d'accord ? Je comprends qu'Hermione t'ait mise en colère, mais il vaut mieux que tu ailles t'excuser.

\- Je sais, soupirai-je en me passant une main devant les yeux.

Même si je me sentais toujours mal, en parler m'avait fait un peu de bien. Ma mère me sourit gentiment et me tendit une main pour m'aider à me relever. Je me mis debout en soupirant une nouvelle fois, et, alors qu'elle s'avançait vers la porte, je repris la parole d'une voix peu assurée :

\- Maman ?

\- Oui, chérie ?

\- Merci.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier, Emma, je suis là pour ça. Je regrette tellement de ne pas t'avoir vu grandir, tu sais. Je veux être là pour toi, maintenant. On a commis des erreurs avec ton père, et je veux que tu sache que nous sommes là quoi qu'il se passe à présent.

\- Tu veux vraiment me faire pleurer ? Balbutiai-je sans savoir quoi répondre, sentant des larmes perler au coin de mes yeux.

Elle sourit et me prit tendrement dans ses bras. J'avais beau avoir gardé mes barrière très longtemps avec mes parents, j'adorais quand ils me serraient contre eux. Je me sentais aimée et en sécurité. Un sentiment que je n'avais pas ressenti pendant si longtemps, lorsque j'étais enfant...

\- Je t'aime tellement, Emma. Je suis tellement fière de toi, tu le sais, ça, non ?

\- Je commence à m'en rendre compte, dis-je d'une voix étranglée, alors que ma mère s'écartait de moi pour essuyer une larme qui coulait sur ma joue.

\- On y va ? Je pense qu'Hermione se demande ce qui t'as mis dans un état pareil. Elle s'énerve vite, mais je crois savoir qu'elle se sent coupable.

Je hochai la tête et entrai à la suite de ma mère dans la pièce. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi d'un seul coup, et je souris vaguement pour faire bonne figure alors que j'étais tout sauf sûre de moi.

\- Ça va ? Demanda Killian en s'approchant de moi, posant sa main sur mon avant-bras.

\- Ça va, assurai-je avant de me retourner vers Hermione. Désolée d'avoir réagi comme ça. Moi aussi je serais nerveuse si j'étais séparée de mes enfants.

\- Et désolée de m'être plaint, dit-elle d'un air dépité en baissant les yeux sur le sol. Je sais bien que vous faites tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir...

\- On est quitte, je crois, assurai-je avec un demi-sourire. Et je vous promets qu'on travaille d'arrache-pied pour retrouver cette foutue baguette. Vous pouvez nous aider, si vous voulez, plus on est, plus on a de chance de mettre la main dessus.

Ils acquiescèrent avec enthousiasme, et nous fîmes deux équipes pour les recherches : Killian, mon père, Henry et moi d'un côté ; ma mère, Regina, Robin et les trois sorciers de l'autre. Il fut convenu que les enfants seraient confiés à la garde de Ashley, et, alors que nous sortions du bureau pour nous rendre vers nos voitures, Killian me rattrapa par le coude et me tira doucement vers lui. Je le regardai d'un air interrogateur, mais il attendit d'être sûr qu'on soit seul pour prendre la parole.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, tout à l'heure ?

\- Rien de grave, assurai-je avec un sourire que je voulais rassurant.

\- Tu ne veux pas me dire ce que tu as ?

\- Plus tard. Quand on sera à la maison. Ce sera plus facile.

J'aurais eu envie de tout lui avouer maintenant, mais il fallait que je fasse ça en privé, chez nous. Je ne pouvais pas tout lui dire comme ça alors que nous nous apprêtions à partir en expédition dans la ville. IL méritait mieux. Devant son air inquiet, je passai tendrement la main sur sa joue en disant :

\- Je t'aime. Ça va aller.

\- Je sais, dit-il en me souriant à son tour avant de se pencher vers moi pour m'embrasser.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Dans le prochain chapitre, promis, vous aurez la réaction de Killian! (non, elle ne se fera plus interrompre, c'est juré haha x) )**

 **Merci à tous de lire cette fic, et à dimanche prochain! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! J'espère que vous allez tous bien! Voici le nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira! :)**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Swanly : Merci pour ta review! Haha, oui la pauvre x) Mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle lui dit tout dans ce chapitre! J'espère que la réaction de Killian te plaira :)**

 **Guest : Merci! On connaît la réaction de Killian dans ce chapitre-ci, j'espère que tu l'apprécieras ! :)**

 **HEA-captainswan : Merci pour ta review! haha, attends, si tu me trouves cruelle maintenant tu vas avoir des envies de meurtre pour la suite xD Mais on connaît la réaction de Killian dans ce chapitre, ils ne seront plus interrompus, promis! J'espère que la chapitre te plaira! :)**

 **Guest 2 : Merci! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! :)**

* * *

\- _…_ _And they lived happily ever after._

Je refermai le livre que je venais de lire à Liam pour son histoire du soir. J'aimais lui faire découvrir les contes, autant les classiques que ceux que contenaient le livre de Henry. Un jour, il comprendrait que tout ça était réel. Je voulais qu'il connaisse les histoires de ceux qui avaient vécus dans la Forêt Enchantée. Même si je n'avais jamais eu la chance de connaître la vie de princesse, mes origines faisaient partie de moi. Et puis je pensais à juste titre qu'il adorait ces moments autant que moi.

\- Il est l'heure d'aller dormir, maintenant, _sweetheart_ , annonçai-je en le prenant dans mes bras pour le déposer dans son lit à barreaux.

\- Je suis pas fatigué, dit-il tout en se frottant les yeux de son poing fermé.

\- Et moi je crois que si, répondis-je en mettant mon visage à la hauteur du sien. Allez, fais de beaux rêves, Liam. Je t'aime fort, tu sais.

Il eut un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, et se coucha dans son lit. Deux minutes plus tard, il était endormi. Je quittai la chambre sur la pointe des pieds pour aller prendre une douche et m'apprêter pour me mettre au lit. Killian et Henry n'étaient toujours pas rentrés, continuant à chercher la baguette de l'apprenti dans les endroit les plus improbables. Je les avais quittés en fin d'après-midi, me sentant trop faible pour continuer. J'étais complètement épuisée. Cette grossesse ne commençait décidément pas très bien, entre tous les malaises et ma fatigue. Mais en rentrant à la maison, j'avais pu m'occuper quelques heures de Liam, et ça m'avait fait plaisir.

J'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir alors que je me couchai dans le lit, et me forçai à rester éveillée pendant encore quelques minutes pour attendre Killian et lui demander comment s'étaient passé les recherche. Je dus littéralement me battre contre moi même pour ne pas m'endormir tant j'étais fatiguée, et fus obligée de me frotter vigoureusement le visage plusieurs fois pour ne pas m'assoupir. Enfin, je vis la silhouette de Hook apparaître dans la chambre, et pris directement la parole, comme si je risquais de perdre conscience avant d'avoir pu lui dire ce que je voulais :

\- Vous n'avez rien trouvé ? Demandai-je d'une voix ensommeillée.

\- Non, dit-il en s'asseyant à mes pieds, alors que j'étais couchée sur le dos, la tête tournée sur le côté pour pouvoir le regarder. Tu te sens mieux ?

\- Mmm.. grognai-je sans vraiment répondre à la question, parce que j'étais encore plutôt patraque. Henry n'est pas trop fatigué ?

\- Je crois qu'il est allé directement se coucher. Je suppose que tu ne comptes pas me dire me ce qui ne va pas aujourd'hui ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Demandai-je avant d'étouffer un bâillement.

\- Tu t'endors sur place, fit-il remarquer avec un demi-sourire. Je vais te laisser te reposer. Tu en as besoin.

\- Ça ne t'ennuie pas ?

\- Tant que tu me promets de tout me dire demain…

\- Promis, répondis-je avec un pâle sourire.

Il s'approcha de moi pour me déposer un baiser sur le front, et passa lentement sa main dans mes cheveux. Bercée par la douceur de son geste, je m'endormis en quelques secondes sans essayer de résister.

* * *

La peur me réveilla en sursaut, un cri que j'arrivai de justesse à retenir au bord des lèvres. La sueur trempait mon front. Encore ce foutu cauchemar. J'aurais dû y être habituée depuis le temps, mais j'étais toujours complètement terrifiée. Rien qu'à l'idée de perdre Killian, je perdais tout contrôle. Mon cœur battait à une vitesse folle et j'avais envie de vomir. Toujours paniquée, j'avançai ma main vers Hook pour me rassurer, et poussai un hoquet de surprise.

Vide, son côté du lit était vide et froid. Ça n'arrivait jamais. Il était toujours là lors de mes terreurs nocturnes. Il était toujours là, à mes côtés, pour me prendre dans ses bras et m'assurer que rien n'allait lui arriver.

Affolée, je me relevai en position assise. Mon cœur battait toujours beaucoup trop vite. Il n'était pas là. Ce n'était pas possible. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose de grave ? Et si ce n'était pas juste un rêve que j'avais fait, mais une prédiction ? Et s'il était parti parce que j'étais insupportable, ces derniers temps ? Et s'il m'avait abandonnée, comme tout le monde l'avait déjà fait avant lui ?

A moitié réveillée, toujours plongée dans la terreur du cauchemar, je me levai d'un bond et sortis de la chambre, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers la salle de bain, mais la lumière était éteinte. Tout était plongé dans un silence endormi. Il n'était plus là. Il était parti parce qu'il ne me supportait plus, ou pire, il était mort. J'avais tellement peur qu'il m'ait lui aussi laissée. J'avais tellement de l'avoir perdu. Je ne pouvais pas le perdre lui aussi, pas lui, pas alors que j'étais enceinte, pas alors qu'on était supposé vivre ensemble pour toujours.

Je descendis les escaliers en titubant, manquant de tomber à chaque pas, mais ne m'en souciant guère. Un bruit de respiration attira mon attention, presque imperceptible, mais j'étais si concentrée que le son me sembla décuplé. Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine en courant presque. Le parquet était froid sous mes pieds nu.

Une silhouette était accoudée à l'appui de fenêtre, immobile, regardant vers l'extérieur. Hook semblait complètement perdu dans ses pensées, et il ne m'avait pas entendue approcher. Je m'arrêtai à quelques mètres de lui, à bout de souffle, avec l'impression que mon cœur s'entendait à travers toute la pièce tant il battait fort.

\- Killian ? Demandai-je à voix basse, terrifiée à l'idée qu'il s'agisse d'une projection de mon esprit.

Il se retourna vers moi, me regardant d'un air surpris. Sans réfléchir, je me précipitai vers lui et me jetai dans ses bras, plongeant mon visage mouillé de larmes dans son cou. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que je m'étais mise à pleurer. Il était là. Il n'était pas parti, il allait bien. Je serrais fort mes mains autour de sa nuque comme si j'avais peur qu'il disparaisse.

\- Emma ? Murmura-t-il tout en me caressant les cheveux pour tenter de m'apaiser. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as encore fait un cauchemar ?

\- J'ai eu tellement peur quand je ne t'ai pas vu dans le lit, sanglotai-je en le serrant encore un peu plus contre moi, si c'était possible.

\- Je suis désolé, _love_ , je n'arrivais pas à dormir, dit-il en semblant vraiment peiné par ma réaction, continuant à passer sa main dans mes cheveux et dans mon dos pour essayer de me rassurer.

\- J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose…

\- Je vais bien, Swan, chuchota-t-il avec douceur. Je te le promet. Calme-toi maintenant…

\- Ou que tu était parti, ajoutai-je dans un souffle à peine audible.

Je commençai à peine à me réveiller pour de bon, et me rendis compte de l'absurdité de mes pensées à peine quelques secondes après les avoir prononcées à hautes voix. Bien sûr qu'il ne ma laisserait jamais. Il me l'avait promis. Je lui faisais confiance. Et puis il m'aimait. Comment avais-je pu penser une chose pareille?

Le regard qu'il me jeta lorsqu'il se détacha de moi, sa main posée sur mon bras, me fit me sentir encore plus honteuse. Un plis s'était formé entre ses deux yeux, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire ce que je venais de lui dire.

\- Tu as vraiment pensé ça ? Demanda-t-il d'un air blessé.

\- Je suis désolée. J'ai cru… Bredouillai-je, ne sachant pas comment ravaler mes paroles. Je ne suis vraiment pas de bonne composition pour le moment. J'ai pensé que tu en avais eu marre, et…

\- Swan, regarde moi dans les yeux, ordonna-t-il avec assurance. Je ne te laisserais jamais, tu entends ? Ce n'est pas deux ou trois sautes d'humeur qui vont me décourager. Je t'aime, je ne t'abandonnerai pas.

\- Promis ? Demandai-je en reniflant légèrement.

\- Promis, dit-il en me serrant de nouveau dans ses bras. Mon dieu, Swan, depuis le temps, tu devrais avoir compris que je t'aime trop pour te laisser comme ça, à la moindre petite difficulté…

\- Pardon… Murmurai-je dans son cou.

\- Ne t'excuses pas, _love_. (il se détacha de moi et m'offrit un sourire rassurant). Allez, viens. Un coup de rhum te feras du bien.

Il me tendit la flasque, que je repoussai d'un geste de la main dans un réflexe non-calculé. Je ne me rendis compte de la brusquerie de mon mouvement que lorsque je vis les yeux étonnés que Killian posait sur moi. Je soupirai et me passai la main devant les yeux, complètement épuisée par tout ce qui arrivait en ce moment.

\- Ok, Emma, il y a vraiment quelque chose qui cloche. Tu veux bien me dire ce qui ne vas pas ? Demanda-t-il gentiment, sûrement pour ne pas me brusquer.

\- Viens, dis-je en l'entraînant par la main vers le canapé du salon.

Il était temps de tout lui dire. J'allais me sentir mieux après, je le savais bien. Et puis il comprendrait. Il comprenait toujours. Je n'avais pas à avoir peur. Il allait sûrement être transporté de joie par cette nouvelle. Je savais que c'était le bon moment. Nous étions seuls au rez-de-chaussée, et je ne pouvais plus lui cacher ça, j'avais besoin de tout lui dire. Ce fardeau devenait beaucoup trop lourd à porter.

Je m'assis à ses côtés et pris plusieurs grandes inspirations. _Allez, ma fille. C'est comme enlever un sparadrap. Plus c'est rapide, moins ça fait mal._ Je fermai les paupières pendant un dixième de seconde, les rouvris, et finis par dire précipitamment d'une petite voix avant de me décourager :

\- Je… je suis enceinte.

Il ne dit rien, mais il me regarda pendant quelques longues secondes, puis un énorme sourire illumina son visage et il m'attira à lui. Je me blottis de nouveau contre lui. J'avais eu raison, lui dire m'avait fait du bien. Je respirais enfin. Il m'embrassa dans la nuque, et sa main finit par se diriger vers mon ventre toujours complètement plat, qu'il caressa avec tendresse. Il avait l'air profondément heureux, mais pas vraiment surpris, et ça m'intrigua un peu.

\- Pas de cris ? Pas d'objections ? Demandai-je en me détachant de son étreinte pour le regarder dans les yeux

\- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Répondit-il en semblant vaguement amusé.

\- A au moins un peu de surprise…, dis-je avec une petite grimace.

\- Je m'en doutais un peu, avoua-t-il, avant de rajouter devant mon froncement de sourcils. Je ne suis pas idiot, Swan ! Tu as des nausées et des malaises, tu ne supportes plus certaines odeurs… Le calcul n'était pas difficile. Tu le sais depuis quand ?

\- Quelques jours, dis-je en grimaçant. Je voulais être sûre d'être bien enceinte avant de te le dire. J'en suis à cinq semaines.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air de sauter de joie, fit-il remarquer en haussant un sourcil.

\- J'ai mes raisons, marmonnai-je, alors que sa main était toujours posée sur mon ventre. Comment on va faire, Killian ? On s'en sort à peine avec Liam et Henry une semaine sur deux, et ils sont absolument adorables tous les deux…

\- Il n'y a pas de raison d'avoir peur, Swan, dit-il avec un sourire rassurant. On va s'en sortir, on s'en sort toujours. Et je pense pouvoir dire sans trop me venter qu'on fait des parents plutôt cool.

Je souris vaguement, légèrement rassurée par ses paroles. Son assurance me donnait du courage, et je commençais à me dire qu'il avait raison et que, peut-être, tout allait bien se passer. On avait déjà surmonté tant de difficultés. Et on s'aimait tellement. Un nouvel enfant était une nouvelle aventure, que nous allions vivre ensemble. Il me sourit en retour et ajouta à voix basse :

\- C'est ça qui t'as mis dans un état pareil tout à l'heure ? La confirmation de ta grossesse ?

\- J'ai été chez Whale et j'ai entendu le cœur pour la première fois, avouai-je en me mordant l'intérieur de la joue. Ça m'a fait quelque chose, parce que… Je me suis rendu compte pour de bon qu'on allait avoir un enfant, et malgré toutes mes peurs, ça m'a rendu heureuse...

\- Ta mère est au courant ? Devina-t-il en se souvenant de ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

\- Oui. Regina aussi. On pourrait peut-être le dire à Henry et à mon père demain, tu en penses quoi ?

\- Pas aux autres ? S'étonna-t-il. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on leur cacherai, tu sais...

\- Je ne suis qu'au tout début de la grossesse, répondis-je en haussant les épaules. Et puis je ne veux pas l'annoncer tout de suite, avec les trois sorciers qui sont en ville. Je préfère attendre un peu. Ce ne serait pas très délicat de leur annoncer que je suis enceinte alors qu'ils essayent par tous les moyens de rentrer chez eux pour rejoindre leurs enfants. En plus de ça, ma grossesse avec Liam ne s'est pas super bien passé, et… Je sais que les gens vont encore vouloir me mettre dans un cocon protecteur. Toi y compris, ajoutai-je avec un demi-sourire.

\- Je te promets d'essayer de faire des effort, dit-il en riant à cause de ma remarque. Seulement j'aurais aimé que tu me le dise avant, continua-t-il avec sincérité, même si il n'avait pas l'air en colère. J'aurais voulu entendre le cœur, moi aussi. Et puis tu devrais savoir que tu peux tout partager avec moi, depuis le temps qu'on est ensemble. Tu peux me faire confiance, Swan. Quoi qu'il arrive, je te soutiendrai toujours.

\- Je suis désolée, dis-je en me sentant sincèrement coupable. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Tu avais le droit de savoir. Et puis j'ai plus confiance en toi qu'en quiconque. J'ai eu tellement peur que j'ai repris mes mauvaises habitudes. Pardonne-moi...

\- Tu est toute pardonnée. ET puis tu le sais pour la prochaine fois, dit-il avec un sourire espiègle.

\- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois ! M'exclamai-je, avant de me rendre compte qu'il rigolait.

Il m'attira à lui pour m'embrasser fougueusement, et je me retrouvai bientôt allongée sur le canapé, mon t-shirt remonté, découvrant mon ventre nu. Killian déplaça ses baisers et m'en déposa un juste en-dessous du nombril, ce qui me fit rire. Je profitai encore quelques secondes de ses caresses avant de l'arrêter d'un geste, consciente de ce qui allait arriver si on continuait :

\- Attends, dis-je d'une voix un peu haletante. Henry et Liam ?

\- Ils ne se réveilleront pas, assura-t-il avec un sourire.

Je hochai la tête et lui souris à mon tour. J'étais tellement heureuse de tout lui avoir dit que j'avais oublié mon épuisement et retrouvé toute ma bonne humeur. Mon expression lui fit lever un sourcil perplexe, et sans prévenir, je changeai de position en riant pour me retrouver à califourchon sur lui, et je me mis à mon tour à l'embrasser lentement.

* * *

\- Bon, dis-je en prenant une grande inspiration, posant un regard inquiet sur Killian qui se trouvait à côté de moi. On a quelque chose à vous dire.

J'étais assise en tailleur sur le canapé de mes parents. Nous les avions réunis, eux et Henry, pour leur annoncer la nouvelle, et j'étais plutôt angoissée par leur possible réaction. Neal et Liam jouaient tous les deux un peu plus loin, hors de portée de notre conversation. Ma mère me jeta un sourire rassurant, remarquant sûrement mon stress, mais ça ne suffit pas à m'apaiser.

\- Je me doutais que tu ne nous avais pas fait venir ici pour manger des cookies, fit remarquer Henry avec amusement. Alors, de quoi il s'agit cette fois-ci ?

\- Je… On… Je… Oh, non, soupirai-je en fermant les paupières.

Pourquoi avais-je autant de difficultés à tout leur dire ? J'avais déjà fait ça avant. Et j'étais presque certaine qu'ils allaient être heureux pour nous. Mon père adorait s'occuper de ses petits-enfants, et Henry était très doué avec les plus petits. En réalité, j'étais tellement terrifiée par cette nouvelle que je projetai ma peur sur les gens que j'aimais.

\- Allez, Emma, ça ne peut pas être si compliqué que ça, m'encouragea mon père, faisant écho à mes pensées.

\- Et pourquoi ce n'est pas toi qui le dit ? Proposai-je en me retournant vers Killian. C'est toujours à moi d'annoncer les trucs comme ça…

\- Très bien, dit-il en rigolant, avançant sa main vers la mienne pour enlacer ses doigts aux miens. Alors voilà, Emma est enceinte.

\- Encore ? S'exclama Henry en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Je grimaçai en me passant la main dans les cheveux d'un air embarrassé. J'avais justement eu peur qu'il réagisse comme ça. Liam était encore fort petit, et personne ne s'attendait à ce que je tombe encore enceinte (moi y compris). J'avais peur qu'il se sente un peu laissé pour compte, mais un énorme sourire apparut soudain sur son visage, et je fus déstabilisée par cette réaction.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête là, maman, dit-il en riant. C'était une blague.

\- Très malin, grommelai-je, sans pouvoir m'empêcher moi aussi de sourire de soulagement. Tu le prends bien, alors ?

\- De toute façon ça ne changerait rien si je n'étais pas d'accord, n'est-ce pas ? Allez, maman ! S'exclama-t-il devant mon air déconfit. La grossesse a fait disparaître ton humour ?

\- Je dirais que ce sont les nausées qui ont causés ça, intervint mon père avec un air espiègle.

\- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, toi aussi ! M'exclamai-je, me disant que, décidément, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ma famille prenne la nouvelle avec autant de légèreté.

J'avais vraiment l'air d'être la seule à être angoissée par cette nouvelle. Killian avait passé le reste de la nuit et la matinée avec un énorme sourire, saisissant chaque prétexte pour me serrer contre lui ou poser une main sur mon ventre. Mes parents semblaient sincèrement heureux, et Henry avait l'air plutôt excité par cette nouvelle. Et leur assurance me faisait me sentir un peu mieux, parce que je savais que je n'étais pas seule pour affronter ça.

\- On rigole, m'assura David en secouant la tête. Et félicitations, je suis vraiment heureux.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Je vais encore avoir un petit-fils ou une petite-fille, tu crois que ça va me faire quel effet ?

Je souris faiblement, et l'imitai alors qu'il se levait pour me serrer longuement dans ses bras. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire plus largement. Oui j'avais peur, oui, je n'étais pas prête, mais ma famille était là pour m'épauler, et c'était le plus important.

\- Tu ne dis rien ? S'étonna Henry en se retournant vers ma mère, au moment où j'allais me rasseoir près de Killian.

\- J'étais au courant, avoua-t-elle avec douceur.

Mon fils et mon père se retournèrent vers moi en affichant un air outré, et je levai les deux mains en l'air en signe d'innocence :

\- Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Maman et Regina l'ont même su avant Killian. C'est elles qui m'ont obligées à passer le test de grossesse. Et croyez moi, elles ne m'ont pas laissé le choix.

\- Et on a bien fait, intervint ma mère en souriant.

Je ne répondis rien, mais hochai discrètement la tête, consciente qu'elle avait raison. J'étais heureuse que ma famille prenne la nouvelle avec autant de détachement. Ça me faisait dire que tout allait bien se passer et que je n'avais pas de quoi avoir peur.

\- Aussi, si vous pouviez garder la nouvelle pour vous pour le moment. Je préfère l'annoncer à tout le monde quand Harry, Ron et Hermione seront rentrés chez eux. J'en suis encore assez tôt dans ma grossesse, ça ne va pas commencer à se voir avant plusieurs semaines, donc on a le temps de s'occuper de cette crise avant de faire part de l'arrivée du bébé à tout le monde.

\- Tu es sûre que continuer à travailler avec… commença mon père.

\- Arrête tout de suite, ordonnai-je en appuyant mes paroles d'un geste autoritaire. C'est en partie pour ça que je ne veux pas l'ébruiter pour lemoment. Je sais que ma précédente grossesse ne s'est pas super bien passé, je sais que j'ai des nausées, mais il n'est pas question que j'arrête toute activité.

\- Elle m'a tenu le même discours, dit Killian d'un air faussement effrayé. Je n'ai pas osé la contredire.

Je lui lançai un regard courroucé, et il rit en passant son bras autour de mes épaules. Je souris à mon tour, incapable de rester fâchée contre lui. Je posai un regard sur Liam, qui jouait calmement avec Neal de l'autre côté de la pièce, me demandant comment j'allais pouvoir lui faire comprendre qu'il n'allait plus être le bébé de la famille. Mais je remis ces préoccupations à plus tard : J'avais réussi à tout dire à ma famille, et j'avais l'impression qu'un poids s'était enlevé de mes épaules. Tout allait bien se passer. Je le savais à présent, je n'avais pas de quoi avoir peur.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu! Le prochain chapitre sera plus centré sur la relation entre les sorciers et nos héros, particulièrement sur les petites accroches qu'on déjà eu Emma et Hermione.**

 **A la semaine prochaine! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien! Voici le chapitre 8 de cette fic, en espérant qu'il vous plaira :)**

 **réponses aux reviews :**

 **louloumpu : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu aies apprécié leurs réactions! Il était temps qu'elle leur dise tout, elle se sent beaucoup mieux maintenant qu'ils le savent ;) j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre! :)**

 **Swanly : Mercii! je suis contente que ça t'ai plu, j'espère que tu aimeras tout autant ce chapitre-ci! :)**

 **ChefPopo : Eh oui, Killian est parfait! Tout le monde rêve d'un Killian dans sa vie je crois x) Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! :)**

* * *

Je sortis en coup de vent de la salle de bain et marchai d'un pas décidé vers la chambre de Liam. Le contact de mes pieds nus contre le sol froid me fit frissonner, mais je continuai à avancer sans penser à m'arrêter, bien consciente que j'étais déjà bien trop en retard. Remettant machinalement une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille, je rentrai dans la chambre de mon fils, et mes yeux se posèrent sur Killian, qui câlinait Liam, assis sur le rocking-chair de la pièce. Il se leva en me voyant arriver, et je lui rendis rapidement son sourire, perdue dans mes pensées.

J'étais un peu anxieuse à l'idée d'affronter la foule et les odeurs de nourritures qui m'attendaient chez Granny. Nous n'avions toujours pas réussi à renvoyer les sorciers chez eux, et mes parents avaient eu l'idée d'organiser une petite fête pour les présenter officiellement à la communauté de Storybrooke, et pour tenter de leur changer les idées. Ça faisait deux semaines qu'ils étaient là, et nous n'avions toujours pas trouvé de solution pour résoudre leur problème. Mes parents avaient à juste titre pensé qu'une soirée de repos leur ferait du bien. J'espérais qu'ils allaient tout de même réussir à oublier leur chagrin et leur inquiétude pendant quelques heures : nous faisions ce que nous pouvions, mais nous n'aboutissions à rien, et je devais avouer que ça commençait à me mettre les nerfs à vif.

Quant à moi, enceinte de six semaines, je recommençais quelque fois à pouvoir avaler des petites quantités de nourriture sans les vomir directement après. L'état de mon estomac était plutôt aléatoire, mais ça me faisait du bien de pouvoir profiter d'un repas de temps en temps, même si il était très rare que je passe plus de quelques heure sans avoir de nausées. Au moins je ne me sentais plus mal toute la journée, j'arrivais à bien dormir et je pouvais manger un peu. Les choses ne pouvaient aller qu'en s'améliorant à partir de maintenant, enfin je l'espérais.

\- On a tout ? Demandai-je d'un air pressé en jetant un rapide coup d'œil autour de moi pour voir si nous n'avions rien oublié. On a des vêtements de rechange au cas où Liam se salirait ? Il ne faut pas oublier son doudou non plus, sinon ce sera la troisième guerre mondiale...

\- Wow, M'interrompit Killian sans répondre à ma question.

\- Quoi ? Demandai-je, surprise, en me retournant vers lui.

Je n'avais pas remarqué le regard qu'il me jetait jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne la parole, mais il me dévisageait avec les yeux grands ouverts, comme si quelque chose l'impressionnait. Je n'eus pas le temps de lui poser plus de questions sur son étrange comportement, car il me regarda de la tête aux pieds et un demi-sourire éclaira son visage :

\- Juste wow, répondit-il en secouant la tête. Tu es magnifique, Swan.

Je sentis un sourire étirer mes lèvres, alors que je jetai un coup d'œil dans le miroir mural de la chambre de mon fils pour observer mon reflet. J'avais enfilé une légère robe noire et sobre qui m'arrivait juste au-dessus des genoux et mes cheveux tombaient en boucles blondes dans mon dos, une partie relevée derrière ma tête. Je n'avais pas l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de spécial, mais ma tenue avait l'air de beaucoup plaire à Hook, parce qu'il me regardait comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde.

\- Tu exagères, dis-je en me rendant compte qu'il arrivait toujours à me faire sourire, mais lorsque j'étais tracassée et nerveuse.

\- Vraiment pas, crois-moi, répondit-il avec une petite moue qui me fit rire.

Je m'approchai de lui en trois grande enjambées pour lui déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres en guise de remerciement, et je dis en le détaillant à mon tour :

\- Tu n'es pas mal non plus.

\- Ça te surprend toujours, on dirait, répliqua-t-il, ce qui me fit pousser un petit éclat de rire.

Je restai quelques secondes à le regarder, ma main passée autour de sa nuque pour jouer avec ses cheveux. J'étais tellement heureuse de l'avoir dans ma vie. Il était le meilleur des compagnons, des pères, et il n'était pas seulement mon fiancé, je le considérais également comme mon meilleur ami. Il me comprenait mieux que personne. Je l'aimais si fort que j'avais du mal à poser des mots sur ce que je ressentais. A ce stade, même « je t'aime » ne semblait plus assez puissant. C'est pourquoi je ne répondis pas à son commentaire et continuai en souriant, sachant très bien qu'il me comprenait sans que j'aie besoin de dire quelque chose :

\- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais on est en retard, dis-je en lui faisant signe de me passer Liam.

\- Pour changer, ajouta Hook en haussant un sourcil. Sérieusement, j'ai l'impression que depuis que Liam est né, on passe notre vie à être à la bourre.

\- Ce n'est pas qu'une impression, répliquai-je en souriant. Allez, prends le sac, on y va.

\- Ça va, tes nausées ? S'enquit-il en me suivant alors que je descendais les escaliers.

\- On verra, répondis-je en aidant mon fils à enfiler sa veste. Au pire il y a une terrasse, c'est fait pour ça.

\- Ah, d'après toi la terrasse a été construite pour les jeunes femmes enceintes qui ont des nausées et qui ne veulent pas parler de leur grossesse à leur entourage ? Se moqua-t-il en me jetant un coup d'œil taquin.

\- Tu as tout compris, répondis-je avec sérieux.

Il me regarda en secouant la tête d'un air amusé, tandis que je m'apprêtais moi-même pour sortir affronter le froid de cette soirée de mars alors que Liam sautillait autour de nous, semblait profondément heureux de se rendre à la petite fête qui nous attendait.

* * *

\- Je sors deux minutes, soufflai-je à l'oreille de Killian.

\- Ça ne va pas ? S'inquiéta-t-il en posant sa main dans le creux de mes reins, comme pour me réconforter.

\- Pas trop. Je préfère y aller avant que ça n'empire.

Il hocha la tête, les sourcils froncés, semblant un peu inquiet. Je sentis son regard posé dans mon dos alors que je me dirigeais vers la sortie du restaurant.

La terrasse était déserte. Je m'appuyai contre le mur extérieur en soupirant, respirant avec plaisir l'ai frais et pur du soir. J'avais bien fait de sortir. Je n'avais pas voulu pousser ma résistance trop loin en attendant que la nausée se fasse plus forte, et j'avais eu raison. Il fallait dire que toutes les odeurs de nourritures qui se mélangeaient à l'intérieur (viandes, lasagnes, bacon, gâteaux) n'aidaient pas mon estomac. En plus, je m'écartais un peu du boucan que faisait la foule et de toute cette agitation, et j'en avais grandement besoin.

La soirée se passait plutôt bien dans l'ensemble. Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient l'air de plutôt bien s'intégrer dans la ville, même si on espérait sérieusement qu'ils n'allaient pas rester trop longtemps. Je comprenais leur impatience, ça m'aurait rendu complètement folle d'être séparée de Henry et de Liam. Au moins, la petite soirée avait pour avantage de leur faire oublier leurs problèmes pendant quelques heures, et ça ne pouvait leur faire que du bien.

J'entendis la porte du restaurant s'ouvrir, et tournai la tête, m'attendant à voir Killian apparaître pour s'assurer que je tenais le coup. A ma grande surprise, je plissai les yeux et reconnus au bout de quelques secondes la silhouette d'Hermione, qui s'approcha de moi, les bras serrés autour d'elle pour essayer de se protéger du froid.

\- Hey, commença-t-elle un peu timidement en s'adossant elle aussi au mur à mes côtés.

\- Hey, répondis-je en souriant. La petite fête te plaît ?

\- Ce n'est pas trop mal. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que les gens soient aussi accueillants, ici, me confia-t-elle en souriant elle aussi.

\- On a l'habitude des personnes venant d'un autre monde, avouai-je en tournant la tête vers elle pour la regarder.

Elle sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, mais prit plusieurs secondes avant de prononcer sa phrase, comme si elle hésitait sur les mots à choisir. J'attendis patiemment, et elle finit par dire avec une petite moue embarrassée :

\- Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

\- Ça peut aller, dis-je en haussant les épaules. J'ai juste souvent des nausées pour le moment. Problèmes de foie, ajoutai-je, ressortant l'excuse que j'avais inventée pour expliquer mes soucis de santé.

\- Sérieusement ? Tu es fort jeune pour ça, non ?

\- C'est ça quand on vit avec un pirate. On boit trop de rhum.

Elle rit doucement. Je m'apprêtai à lui demander pourquoi elle était là et pas avec les autres à faire connaissance avec tout le monde, mais elle me devança en disant précipitamment :

\- Écoute, Emma, je voulais m'excuser…

\- Hein ? Demandai-je, surprise, ne comprenant pas la sens de sa phrase. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'ai l'impression qu'on est parties du mauvais pied toutes les deux. Je suis désolée de m'énerver comme ça, je sais que tu fais tout ce que tu peux. Parfois je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prend. Ron a raison, je peux être vraiment insupportable.

\- Hé, dis-je d'une voix douce en captant son regard, désirant la rassurer. Il n'y a pas de quoi t'en vouloir. Je suis fort nerveuse aussi, pour le moment. Je pense qu'on a toutes les deux un sacré caractère, mais qu'on pourrait bien s'entendre si on y mettait du nôtre. Et puis c'est normal, moi aussi je deviendrais agressive si j'étais séparée de mes enfants.

\- J'espère juste qu'ils vont bien, soupira-t-elle d'un air distrait.

\- On va trouver un moyen de vous renvoyer là-bas, promis-je en penchant la tête sur le côté. Crois-moi, ma famille arrive toujours à ses fins.

\- Merci, Emma, dit-elle d'un air sincère en me souriant vaguement. On est amies, alors ?

\- Amies, acquiesçai-je en lui tendant une main, qu'elle serra avec un sourire plus franc.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, et le bruit nous fit tourner la tête. Hook apparut, tenant une tasse dans sa main, et s'avança vers nous. Il fronça les sourcils en me voyant en compagnie d'Hermione, et la jeune femme me sourit de nouveau en disant :

\- Je vous laisse tous les deux.

Je la suivis des yeux alors qu'elle rentrait dans le restaurant, et reportai mon attention vers Killian. Il me regardait, un sourcil haussé, ne semblant pas comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer, et demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ?

\- S'excuser pour s'être énervée. Nous sommes donc officiellement en bons termes.

\- Une chose de moins pour laquelle on doit s'inquiéter. Deux femmes avec un caractères comme le vôtre et possédant des pouvoirs magiques qui se disputent sans cesse, ça aurait fini par faire des dégâts.

Je ris, et il me tendis la tasse qu'il tenait dans la main et qui contenait un thé aux effluves fruitées. J'enroulai mes main autour du récipient, profitant de la chaleur agréable qui s'en échappait.

\- Ça devrait aider tes nausées, me dit-il après que je l'eus remercié d'un sourire.

\- Je sais, dis-je en souriant d'un air moqueur. J'ai lu la prescription de Whale aussi, figure-toi.

\- Excuse moi de m'inquiéter, répliqua-t-il en levant un sourcil dans un air faussement mécontent, mais il retrouva très vite son air doux habituel. A part ça, tu te sens mieux ? L'air frais te fait du bien ?

\- Ça va, soupirai-je en me perdant dans la contemplation de la rue, déserte à cette heure-ci. Je me réjouis juste que mes nausées se calment un peu. J'ai hâte de pouvoir de nouveau manger normalement.

\- J'imagine, dit-il en passant sa main dans ma nuque pour jouer avec mes cheveux, me tirant un petit frisson de plaisir au passage. Tu veux rester encore un peu ici ou tu veux essayer de rentrer ?

\- Allons retrouver les autres, proposai-je avec un vague sourire. Ça devrait aller. Puis tout le monde sait bien que le thé est la solution miracle pour ne pas être dérangé par les odeurs.

\- Arrête de te moquer et viens, dit-il en riant.

\- Attends deux secondes, le rappelai-je alors qu'il s'éloignait vers la porte.

Il se retourna vers moi d'un air surpris, ne comprenant pas ce que je lui voulais, et je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser longuement sur les lèvres, prise d'un soudain élan d'affection.

\- Wow, ok, dit-il lorsque je me fut détachée de lui. Pour quelle occasion ?

\- J'ai besoin d'une occasion pour t'embrasser, maintenant ? Demandai-je en haussant les sourcils.

\- Je vérifiai juste qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une poussée d'hormones.

Je lui lançai un regard faussement courroucé, et il passa son bras autour de mes épaules en riant, m'entraînant avec lui vers l'entrée du restaurant.

* * *

\- C'est bon, Liam est au lit, dis-je en débarquant dans ma chambre, où je trouvai Killian assis sur le lit, semblant m'attendre.

\- Il ne voulait pas dormir ? S'enquit-il en levant un sourcil

\- Je pense qu'on lui a laissé manger trop de friandises. Il a ingéré trop de sucre, je l'ai rarement vu comme ça, dis-je en ouvrant de grands yeux, ce qui fit rire Hook.

Je m'assis sur le lit en soupirant, passant ma main devant mes yeux. Hook et moi bordions Liam à tour de rôle, pour que chacun ait le droit d'avoir un moment en tête à tête avec notre fils. J'adorais ces soirées passées avec Liam, d'habitude, mais il avait vraiment été difficile, cette fois-ci. Ce n'était pas sa faute, il était excité par la fête et nous n'aurions jamais dû lui permettre de manger autant de bonbons. Mais je devais avouer que le mettre au lit m'avait encore plus épuisée, et j'avais à présent envie de m'endormir et de ne pas me réveiller pendant une semaine.

\- Je suis contente d'avoir réglé les choses avec Hermione, confiai-je en m'asseyant en tailleur, le dos appuyé contre la tête de lit. Je pense sérieusement qu'il est possible qu'on s'entende bien, toute les deux.

\- Ça va aussi faciliter les recherches si vous arrêtez de vous crier dessus, me taquina-t-il gentiment.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui va me faire des leçons sur l'importance de garder son sang froid, répliquai-je en lui jetant un coup d'œil en coin, un léger sourire dessiné sur les lèvres.

\- Entre nous deux, on peut être contents que Liam soit aussi calme.

\- Oui, c'est étonnant d'ailleurs. Mais attends, il n'a que deux ans. Ça peut encore changer.

\- Et peut-être que le petit nouveau va avoir notre caractère, répondit-il en posant tendrement sa main à la hauteur de mon nombril.

\- Ne parle pas de malheurs, dis-je en rigolant. Je sais que tu veux en faire des pirates, mais il y a une limite quand même.

\- Tu as l'air de moins t'inquiéter pour ta grossesse que la semaine passée, je me trompe ? Demanda-t-il en changeant de position pour s'asseoir en face de moi sur le lit, enlevant en même temps sa main de mon ventre et la posant sur les couvertures.

\- Je suis toujours inquiète, avouai-je, réfléchissant à comment j'allais pouvoir exprimer mes sentiments le mieux possible. Mais c'est vrai que je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant que je te l'ai dit.

\- C'est vrai que je suis très fort pour réconforter les gens… se venta-t-il d'un air espiègle.

\- Très malin, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel, souriant malgré moi.

Il ne répondit rien, un grand sourire dessiné sur le visage, semblant plutôt content de sa plaisanterie. Puis il se rapprocha lentement de moi pour passer sa main dans mon dos avant de dire en me regardant des pieds à la tête:

\- J'aime vraiment beaucoup cette robe.

Je n'eus pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, car il se pencha vers moi pour coller sa bouche sur la mienne. Notre baiser dura de longues minutes, devenant de plus en plus passionné, et ma main trouva son chemin vers sa nuque, alors que l'autre se posait tout contre son torse.

\- Mmm. Si ça te fait cette effet là, je la mettrai plus souvent, plaisantai-je une fois que nous nous fûmes séparés.

Il leva les yeux au ciel en souriant et se remit à m'embrasser avec de plus en plus d'empressement, me mordillant la lèvre inférieure au passage. Je passai ma main en-dessous de son t-shirt, faisant jouer mes doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il me serra encore un peu plus contre lui, glissant sa main derrière ma nuque et dans me cheveux, et…

\- Papa ! Maman !

La voix de mon fils nous interrompit dans notre élan. Je poussai un petit éclat de rire nerveux, dépitée, posant mon front contre l'épaule de Killian, qui poussa un grognement de frustration.

\- C'est vraiment la dernière fois qu'on lui donne autant de sucre le soir, grommela Killian en passant doucement sa main le long de mon dos.

\- Maman ! Insista Liam depuis sa chambre.

\- J'y vais, décida Killian en se détachant de moi.

\- Je t'attends, promis-je en le regardant passer la porte.

J'attendis qu'il soit sorti pour me laisser tomber en arrière sur les oreillers, la main plaquée contre les yeux, me disant que mon fils n'aurait définitivement pas pu choisir un plus mauvais moment pour se manifester.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu! :) Dans le prochain chapitre, on va retrouver une Emma de très bonne humeur (et oui, quand les malaises s'arrêtent, ça fait du bien haha x) )**

 **A la semaine prochaine! ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Nessouille : Oh, pas de soucis! Je comprend tout à fait, mais je suis quand même contente de te retrouver dans les commentaires! :) J'espère vraiment que la suite te plaira! Le chapitre 10 sera déjà (beaucoup) plus mouvementé que celui-ci, même s'il faudra attendre encore un peu avant de comprendre les réels enjeux de la présence des sorciers dans la ville. là, Emma se retrouvera vraiment dans une mauvaise position.. Enfin tu verras! :) Hermione est aussi ma préférée dans Harry Potter! :D J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre en tout cas, et merci d'avoir laissé une review! :)**

 **Naema : Merci beaucoup, je suis vraiment heureuse que ça t'ait plu! Tout le monde veut un Hook haha, Emma a bien de la chance x) La suite est très hétéroclite, parce qu'il va y avoir des chapitres très mouvementés, comme des chapitres très fluffy quand c'est centré sur Hook et Emma. j'espère que tu aimeras la suite! :)**

* * *

\- Devine quoi ! M'exclamai-je en débarquant dans la cuisine, souriant de toutes mes dents et devant me retenir pour ne pas trépigner sur place.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Killian en se tournant vers moi d'un air perplexe, me regardant comme si j'étais devenue folle (et il n'avait pas tout à fait tort, parce que je savais que mon comportement était pour le moins surprenant.)

\- Pas de nausées ! M'écriai-je d'une voix surexcitée.

Je m'étais levée en me sentant étonnement en forme, ce qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis le début de la grossesse, et le fait d'avoir réussi à digérer mon petit déjeuner pour la première fois en des semaines avait encore amélioré ma bonne humeur. Enceinte de huit semaines, mes malaises s'étaient un peu calmés, mais c'était la première fois que je n'avais pas de nausées le matin. Avoir réussi à manger me rendait étonnement heureuse pour quelque chose qui paraissait aussi simple.

\- Sérieusement ? S'exclama-t-il en s'approchant de moi, un grand sourire dessiné sur le visage comme s'il était aussi content que je l'étais.

\- Ouais ! Et il y a encore mieux : j'ai faim !

Il brandit sa main en l'air, et je tapai dedans d'un air complice avant d'enrouler mes bras autour de sa nuque, n'arrivant pas à m'empêcher de sourire. Enfin, mes malaises s'étaient calmés et j'allais peut-être pouvoir reprendre une vie normale. Il fallait dire qu'avoir des nausées tous les jours m'épuisaient beaucoup, et j'étais donc vraiment heureuse que cette période soit à présent derrière moi.

\- Ça fait plaisir de te voir en forme, dit-il en posant sa main sur ma joue alors que je me détachais de lui. Je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter.

\- Tu dis ça depuis que j'ai des nausées, me moquai-je gentiment, et il me sourit en retour.

\- Je ne vais quand même pas m'excuser de me tracasser pour toi ! Répliqua-t-il en secouant la tête. Je m'apprêtais à préparer le déjeuner de Liam, tu veux que je te fasse quelque chose ?

\- Je ne vais pas refuser, dis-je en venant m'adosser au comptoir de la cuisine, ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux de mon fils, assis dans sa chaise haute, au passage.

\- Des envies particulières ?

\- Tant que c'est comestible, ça me va !

Il sourit de nouveau en secouant la tête, semblant honnêtement transporté de joie de me voir d'aussi bonne humeur, et sortit du pain de l'armoire. Je gardai le silence quelques secondes, heureuse de constater que l'odeur de nourriture me faisait saliver, puis je demandai :

\- Pas de nouvelles de mes parents ?

\- Nope.

\- C'est étrange, il est plus de midi. On nous appelle toujours le matin d'habitude. Soit ils ont baissé les bras, soit il se passe quelque chose, soit quelqu'un a eu une « idée de génie » et en a fait part aux sorciers sans m'en parler parce qu'ils savent très bien, et à juste titre, que je vais détruire leur théorie.

\- Je n'arrive pas à décider si tu te moque de ta famille ou si c'est de l'auto-dérision, dit-il en haussant un sourcil, semblant amusé par mes réflexions.

\- Moi non plus, avouai-je en souriant. Mais l'appel ne saurait certainement plus tarder.

\- Alors je me dépêche. Des sandwiches, ça te va ?

\- Bien sûr, acquiesçai-je en le rejoignant pour l'aider à préparer le repas. Je n'arrive pas à croire à quel point je suis en forme aujourd'hui. Si la grossesse pouvait continuer comme ça…

Il sourit et m'embrassa tendrement sur la tempe pour toute réponse, et nous finîmes de préparer à manger. Je me glissai à la table et fixai le sandwich aux légumes qui se trouvait dans mon assiette, espérant de tout mon cœur que j'allais le supporter, parce qu'il me faisait vraiment envie. Liam avait déjà attaqué son repas avec enthousiasme, et Killian releva la tête vers moi en demandant d'un air inquiet :

\- Tu ne manges pas ? Les nausées ont recommencées ?

\- Non, ne te tracasse pas, le rassurai-je avec un demi-sourire. Je me concentre juste pour envoyer des pensées positives à mon corps. On dirait que je m'apprête à combattre le repas, ajoutai-je en baissant les yeux vers mon déjeuner. Emma VS le sandwich, bientôt sur tous vos écrans.

Il rit de nouveau en levant les yeux au ciel, ayant l'air de se demander quelle mouche m'avait piquée pour que j'agisse comme ça. Mais il n'avait pas l'air de se plaindre de ma bonne humeur, et semblait plutôt soulagé de voir que j'avais retrouvé la forme.

\- Allez, on y va, décidai-je enfin.

Je posai une main sur mon ventre toujours parfaitement plat et le caressai du pouce en disant :

\- Laisse-moi manger, s'il te plaît.

Et, sans plus attendre, j'attrapai mon repas et mordis dedans avec appétit.

* * *

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, j'étais toujours à table alors que Killian emportait les plats sales pour le mettre dans l'évier. Il se détourna de la vaisselle pour s'approcher de moi, me regardant d'un air un peu inquiet.

\- Fais quand même attention à ne pas abuser sur la nourriture, dit-il gentiment alors que j'entamais mon troisième sandwich. Tu n'as plus mangé normalement depuis des semaines, je ne sais pas si c'est bon d'en ingérer autant d'un coup...

\- Ne gâche pas ce moment, s'il te plaît, répliquai-je en levant un sourcil, la bouche encore à moitié pleine.

\- Je ne dis pas ça pour t'embêter, rigola-t-il en venant se placer derrière moi, se mettant à jouer avec mes cheveux, ce qui me tira un grognement de contentement. Je dis juste que ce serait con de faire une indigestion.

\- J'ai six semaines de repas à rattraper, objectai-je avec un sourire. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais tenir le coup.

\- C'est toi le boss, tu sais ce que tu peux supporter ou non, dit-il en faisant mine de s'éloigner de moi.

\- Non, attends! Le rappelai-je. Continue. Toi qui joue avec mes cheveux plus de la nourriture, je pense sérieusement que cette journée est la meilleure du mois.

La sonnerie du téléphone se fit entendre à ce moment précis, et je fermai les paupières en grimaçant, consciente que mon moment de répit était terminé pour de bon.

\- Je savais que la journée se déroulait trop calmement, marmonnai-je, un peu mécontente.

\- Ce sont sûrement tes parents. Je vais décrocher, décida Killian en poussant un petit soupir.

Je le sentis s'éloigner de moi avec regret.

* * *

J'étais couchée sur le canapé du salon, et caressais tendrement les cheveux de Liam, qui s'était endormi tout contre mon flanc. Je sentais moi aussi le sommeil m'envahir petit à petit, mais je me faisais violence pour ne pas m'endormir : Killian allait être prêt d'un minute à l'autre, et il fallait que nous partions chez mes parents le plus vite possible. C'était Regina qui avait appelé, nous informant sobrement que Harry, Ron et Hermione voulaient nous parler d'une « idée de génie » qu'ils avaient eu, comme je l'avais deviné un peu plus tôt. A en croire le ton qu'elle avait employé, que j'avais entendu lorsque Killian avait mis le haut-parleur, elle ne pensait pas que cette idée était si géniale que ça.

J'entendis des pas dans les escaliers, mais ne me levai pas pour éviter de réveiller Liam, même si je savais que ce moment ne tarderait pas à arriver. Il avait l'air si paisible et ça me faisait mal au cœur de devoir le déranger. Et puis je devais avouer que ce câlin improvisé n'était pas pour me déplaire.

\- Emma ? Demanda Killian depuis le hall d'entrée, s'interrogeant sûrement sur l'endroit où je pouvais me trouver.

\- Dans le salon, répondis-je à mi-voix, en jetant un coup d'œil à mon fils, qui heureusement ne se réveilla pas.

Killian arriva dans la pièce quelques secondes plus tard, et me jeta un regard perplexe en me voyant ainsi couchée alors que je savais bien qu'il fallait partir. Il s'approcha de moi et posa sa main sur mon front alors que je levai les yeux vers lui avec un petit sourire :

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? S'inquiéta-t-il en me caressant tendrement les cheveux.

\- Tout va bien. J'ai juste trop mangé, avouai-je en esquissant un demi-sourire.

\- Je te l'avais dis, déclara-t-il d'un air amusé.

\- Hé, je ne sais pas quand je pourrais de nouveau avaler quelque chose, alors j'ai fais des provisions.

\- C'est vrai qu'à ta place j'aurais fait la même chose, admit-il en rigolant. Bon tu es prête ? J'ai hâte d'entendre cette merveilleuse idée qu'on eu les sorciers.

Je hochai la tête et changeai délicatement de position pour éviter de réveiller Liam, amusée par le ton ironique qu'il venait d'employer. Hook, avec sa galanterie bien caractéristique, me tendit la main pour m'aider à me relever, et je me mis sur mes pieds le plus silencieusement possible. Seulement, Liam dû sentir que je n'étais plus à côté de lui, car il s'assit en se frottant les yeux, disant d'une petite voix ensommeillée :

\- Maman ?

\- Oh, je suis désolée, _sweetheart_ , dis-je d'un air attendri en le prenant dans mes bras.

Il agrippa ma nuque de ses deux mains et plongea la tête dans mon cou. Je me retournai vers Killian et déposai un baiser dans les cheveux de mon fils.

\- On ferait mieux d'y aller maintenant, sinon il ne voudra plus me laisser partir quand on le déposera chez Ashley.

\- Allons-y alors, dit-il en me faisant signe de passer devant lui.

\- Tu veux bien prendre ma veste ? Ça va être compliqué de la mettre avec Liam collé à moi, demandai-je ouvrant la porte de ma main libre.

\- Tu ne risque pas d'avoir froid ? S'inquiéta Killian, tout en obéissant à ma demande.

\- Je ne suis pas en sucre…

\- Tu es enceinte !

\- Et je vais survivre ! Lançai-je en m'avançant vers ma voiture.

J'entendis Killian soupirer dans mon dos et retins de justesse un éclat de rire.

* * *

\- Ok, commençai-je en faisant les cents pas dans le salon de mes parents. C'est quoi cette idée formidable dont vous voulez nous parler ?

Nous venions d'arriver au point de rendez-vous après avoir été conduire Liam chez Ashley, et mes amis me regardaient avec des yeux ronds alors que je faisais des allez-retour entre les meubles de la pièce. Je me sentais trop énergique pour m'asseoir, et je voulais profiter de cet élan de dynamisme.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Demanda Harry sans répondre à ma question.

\- Je suis juste en forme, dis-je en haussant les épaules avec nonchalance, captant du coin de l'œil le sourire que mes parents échangeaient.

\- C'est bien une première, ajouta Ron en haussant un sourcil.

\- C'est parce que tu ne la connais pas quand elle n'est pas malade, déclara Killian en répondant par un clin d'œil à mon regard faussement courroucé.

\- Bon, assez parlé de moi, décidai-je avec assurance. C'est quoi votre plan ?

\- Et bien, commença Hermione en se redressant un peu sur le canapé, j'ai réfléchi, et je me suis dit que nous avions des baguettes…

\- Très bien observé, ironisa Regina en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Ne fais pas attention à elle, continue, intimai-je en lançant un regard à la fois agacé et amusé à mon amie.

\- Nous ne pouvons évidemment pas ouvrir un portail, mais je me suis dit que comme Regina et toi avez des pouvoirs magiques, vous pouviez peut-être utiliser nos baguettes à la place de celle de l'apprenti…

\- C'est complètement idiot, intervint de nouveau Regina. Ça ne marchera jamais ! Vos baguettes ne sont pas faites pour ouvrir des portails !

\- Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer, objecta ma mère avec douceur.

\- Elle a raison, dis-je en haussant les épaule. On n'a rien à perdre a tenter le coup. Et peut-être qu'on découvrira que l'idée n'était pas si bête que ça.

\- Si tu veux perdre ton temps, vas-y ! s'exclama Regina, visiblement courroucée que je ne partage pas son avis.

\- Écoute, tempérai-je avec un petit soupir, tu as une autre solution ? Sérieusement, ça ne nous prendra que cinq minutes, et au moins on sera fixés. Trois minutes si tu y mets du tien, ajoutai-je en voyant qu'elle n'avait pas l'air convaincue.

Mon amie finit par hocher la tête après une longue hésitation, mais elle semblait toujours fortement mécontente. Nous décidâmes de mettre notre plan à exécution dans le parc, au cas où le portail s'ouvrirait vraiment,(nous n'avions pas envie qu'un citoyen innocent soit aspiré dans un autre monde). Alors que je descendais les escaliers pour me rendre dans la rue, Killian me retint par le coude au beau milieu des marches.

\- Quoi ? M'étonnai-je en me retournant vers lui.

Il se pencha par-dessus mon épaule pour être sûr que nous étions seuls, et il prit la parole en me regardant droit dans les yeux :

\- Tu es sûre que c'est sans danger ?

\- Hook ! M'exclamai-je en levant les yeux au ciel, exaspérée. On en a déjà parlé. Je vais faire attention ! Et je ne suis pas malade ! Sérieusement, tu ne vas pas recommencer comme quand j'étais enceinte de Liam…

\- J'ai compris que je n'allais pas arriver à te faire changer d'avis depuis longtemps, répliqua-t-il en soupirant. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est : tu n'as jamais utilisé ce genre de magie. Imagine si ça provoque des effets auxquels on ne s'attendait pas ! Imagine que tu tombes dans le portail avec Harry, Ron et Hermione ! Tu n'as aucune idée des dangers que tu peux encourir…

\- Je te promets de faire attention, dis-je d'un air un peu moqueur, bien que comprenant son inquiétude. En plus, Regina a raison. Il y a très peu de chances pour que ça fonctionne. Alors calme-toi, d'accord ?

\- Je sais que tu proteste, Swan, mais figure-toi que je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Et arrête de te moquer ! Ajouta-t-il en me donnant une très légère tape du plat de la main sur la tête.

Je ris et l'attrapai par la main pour aller rejoindre les autres qui nous attendaient sur le trottoir. Il ne réussit pas à garder son air renfrogné plus longtemps, et je sentis son pouce commencer à caresser tout naturellement ma main,

\- Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquiez ? Demanda Regina d'un air suspicieux.

\- On discutait des détails techniques, répondis-je en affichant un air volontairement un air mystérieux. On y va ?

Mes amis hochèrent la tête de concert, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le parc d'un pas décidé.

* * *

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça n'a pas marché, gémit Hermione, qui s'était assise dans l'herbe, la tête dans les mains. Comment on va rentrer chez nous, maintenant ?

\- On va trouver une solution. On en trouve toujours, essaya de la consoler Ron d'un air peu convaincu, un bras passé autour de ses épaules.

Nous avions essayé d'ouvrir le portail, sans succès cependant, comme je m'en étais douté. Les trois sorciers avaient l'air totalement désespérés, et Harry n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis notre échec, semblant dans un état second. Regina, contrairement à ce que j'avais cru, n'avait pas l'air heureuse d'avoir eu raison, mais semblait sincèrement désolée pour nos amis. Assise moi aussi en tailleur dans l'herbe, je tentais de me retourner la cervelle pour trouver quelque chose, mais rien ne me venait. Les yeux fixés dans le vague, j'entendais à peine ma mère tenter de réconforter les sorciers. Enfin, une idée germa dans mon esprit, et je m'écriai :

\- Mais j'y pense !

\- Quoi ? Demandèrent Hermione et ma mère en cœur.

\- Je peux vous montrer comment vont vos enfants, si vous le voulez ! proposai-je en me demandant comment j'avais pu ne pas penser à ça plus tôt. Ça ne vous fera pas rentrer chez vous, mais vous pourrez au moins voir ce qu'il se passe dans votre monde…

\- Tu peux communiquer avec eux ? S'exclama Harry en semblant enfin sortir de sa transe.

\- Non, dis-je d'un air désolé. Mais je peux vous montrer comment ils vont grâce à ma magie. Tout ce qu'il me faut, c'est un miroir et un objet leur appartenant, et vous pourrez les voir. Je sais que ça n'aide pas, mais…

\- C'est déjà mieux que rien, me coupa Hermione, qui semblait au bord des larmes.

\- On peut faire ça demain si vous voulez. En attendant, on va continuer à chercher, c'est d'accord ?

Ils hochèrent la tête d'un air abattu, et je levai les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Killian. J'étais sincèrement désolée de ne pas pouvoir les aider, mais j'espérai que voir ceux qu'ils aimaient allait un peu leur remonter le moral. Nous n'allions pas abandonner. Nous allions réussir à les renvoyer chez eux. Dans cette famille, nous n'acceptions jamais l'échec comme une finalité.

* * *

 **Voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu! :) les deux chapitres qui suivent vont être beaucoup plus mouvementés, maintenant que le décor est posé :p**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, et je vous dit à très bientôt! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! Voici le chapitre 10 de la fic, il est plus mouvementé que les autres, alors ne m'en voulez pas trop quand vous arriverez à la fin haha xD**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **ChefPopo : Merci pour ta review! Les sorciers vont encore rester un bon bout de temps à Storybrooke, même s'ils ne restent pas jusqu'à la fin de la fic! "Hermignonne", j'adore je me rappelle avoir crié que Ron l'a appelé la première fois comme ça dans les livres, je trouvais ça trop chou x) J'espère que ce chapitre ta plaira! :)**

 **louloumpu : Merci, je suis contente que ça t'ait plu! Emma est mon personnage fictif préféré, j'adore son côté enfantin quelque fois dans la série haha x) J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre! :)**

 **HEA-captainswan : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça te plaise autant! Ce chapitre est plus drama que mignonnitude, j'espère que ça te plaira! :)**

* * *

\- Emma ! Réveille-toi, _love…_

J'émergeai difficilement du sommeil agité dans lequel j'étais plongée. A peine eus-je ouvert les yeux que ma tête se mit à tourner, et je refermai les paupières pour tenter d'échapper au vertige. Voir le plafond tournoyer au-dessus de moi me donnait la nausée. Lorsque je décidai de les rouvrir, je vis que Killian était penché au-dessus de moi, semblant fortement inquiet.

\- Ça va ? Ajouta-t-il, sa main posée tendrement sur mon bras. Tu gémissais dans ton sommeil…

Je ne répondis pas et me relevai en poussant un grognement. Ma tête était si lourde, et elle me lançait horriblement. J'avais la nausée, ma gorge brûlait, et ma vision semblait un peu floue. J'avais mal à la poitrine et avais l'impression qu'un géant s'était assis sur mon estomac. Je portais la main à mon front, et grimaçai en me rendant compte que j'étais brûlante de fièvre.

\- Je crois que je suis malade, finis-je par dire d'une voix rauque, l'esprit complètement embrouillé.

Killian fronça les sourcils, et posa lui aussi sa main sur mon front, avant de la retirer précipitamment quand il se rendit compte de l'état dans lequel je me trouvais. Il secoua la tête, semblant horriblement tracassé. Depuis que nous étions ensemble, je n'avais quasiment jamais été malade. J'étais plutôt résistante d'habitude, mais là, j'étais bien arrangée. Je sentais déjà mon front commencer à se tapisser de sueur froide, et déglutis péniblement.

\- Et pas qu'un peu, répondit-il en passant sa main dans mes cheveux avant de la poser sur ma joue, les sourcils froncés. Recouche-toi, je vais appeler Whale…

\- Je ne peux pas, dis-je d'une voix pâteuse, ma tête me lançant lorsque j'entendis ma propre voix prononcer ces paroles. C'est aujourd'hui que Harry, Ron et Hermione doivent venir, et je ne peux pas repousser ce que je leur ai promis plus longtemps.

Je leur avais dis que je pouvais leur permettre de voir leurs enfants une semaine plus tôt, mais j'avais été obligée de changer la date plusieurs fois. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas les faire attendre plus longtemps. Ils mourraient d'envie de voir leur famille, et c'était tout à fait normal. Mais ce n'était pas par faute d'avoir envie de les aider. C'était parce que Liam était tombé malade, et nous étions restés toute la semaine avec lui pour nous en occuper. Il allait maintenant beaucoup mieux, heureusement, mais de toute évidence, ce n'était pas mon cas. J'avais dû attraper son virus et, voyant comme mon fils avait été arrangé pendant plusieurs jours, je n'étais de toute évidence pas sortie de l'auberge.

\- J'ai sûrement attrapé le virus de Liam, ajoutai-je en me frottant les yeux sans arriver à me réveiller. Ce n'est pas grave. Ça va aller.

\- Tu ne peux quand même pas pratiquer la magie dans tout état ! S'exclama-t-il d'un air outré.

Je grimaçai à cause du mal de tête que ses mots prononcés un peu trop forts avaient provoqués, et je me levai pour lui prouver que j'étais en assez bon état pour aider mes amis. Je fis trois pas vacillants, mais un nouveau vertige me prit, et je dû m'appuyer sur la commode de notre chambre pour rester debout et ne pas m'écrouler sur le sol.

\- Swan ! S'exclama Hook en venant passer un bras autour de mes hanches pour me stabiliser. Ce n'est pas raisonnable. Tu ne sais même pas te tenir sur tes pieds.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de marcher pour faire de la magie. Laisse-moi juste les aider. Après, si tu veux, j'irais voir Whale, contrai-je, essayant de faire taire la petite voix qui me hurlait que j'aurais dû écouter Killian

\- Tu ne vas pas changer d'avis, hein ? Devina ce-dernier avec désespoir.

Je secouai la tête, et il soupira bruyamment en me regardant comme si j'allais tomber sur place (ce qui n'était pas une hypothèse à écarter).

* * *

J'étais couchée sur le canapé du salon, les jambes repliées sur la poitrine et un plaid passé autour de mes épaules. J'essayai de lutter contre le sommeil qui m'envahissait petit à petit, mais je savais très bien que les trois sorciers allaient arriver d'ici peu, et il fallait que je reste éveillée. Si je m'endormais maintenant, le réveil allait être difficile, et j'avais besoin de toutes mes forces disponibles pour pratiquer ma magie. Je passai une main fébrile sur mon front, constatant avec découragement que ma température avait encore augmentée. A ce rythme là, j'allais me retrouver à l'hôpital avant la fin de la journée.

\- Ça va, maman ? Demanda Henry en venant s'accroupir à côté de moi. Tu veux quelque chose ? Du chocolat chaud ?

\- C'est gentil, _kid_ , dis-je en me forçant à sourire pour ne pas trop l'inquiéter. Je ne suis pas à l'article de la mort.

\- Sans vouloir te vexer, vu ta tête, on ne dirait pas…

\- Merci Henry, c'est très réconfortant, répliquai-je d'une voix rauque, bien consciente qu'il disait ça pour me tirer un sourire et non pas pour me vexer.

Il sourit, et la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit à l'instant même, me faisant grimacer à cause du bruit. Henry s'éloigna pour aller ouvrir, et j'entendis Killian se diriger vers le hall d'entrée peu de temps après pour accueillir les invités. Les voix étaient trop étouffées pour me permettre d'entendre ce qu'elles se disaient. Un frisson me parcourut, et j'enfouis mon visage dans la couverture durant quelques secondes pour essayer de me tenir plus chaud. J'étais résistante, d'habitude, et je savais que ce n'était qu'un virus, mais j'avais vraiment l'impression que j'allais y rester. Heureusement, je ne disais pas ces pensées à haute voix. Killian était déjà bien assez inquiet comme ça sans qu'on en rajouter sur le tas.

\- Emma, dit la voix de ma mère en s'approchant de moi tandis que je relevais les yeux pour la regarder, voyant qu'elle m'observait avec un air désolé. Eh bien, Hook ne nous a pas menti en nous disant que tu étais malade…

\- Ça va aller, protestai-je faiblement, le bas du visage toujours enfoui dans la couverture.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air, soupira Killian d'un air embêté, Liam dans les bras. Il ne vaudrait pas mieux reporter ? Je ne veux pas que tu tombes encore plus malade… Ce n'est pas raisonnable, ajouta-t-il avec un regard entendu pour me faire silencieusement comprendre qu'il avait peur pour le bébé.

\- Encore reporter ? S'exclama Hermione avec colère. Vous allez nous faire le coup à chaque fois, hein ? Pourquoi nous avoir promis quelque chose si c'est pour ne pas tenir votre parole après ?

Je fermai les paupières durant quelques secondes en grimaçant. Je comprenais le point de vue de la jeune femme. Elle mourrait d'envie de voir ses enfants, et nous repoussions la date à chaque fois. D'autant plus qu'elle croyait que je n'avais qu'un rhume, elle ne savait pas que j'étais enceinte et mon état ne lui paraissait donc pas aussi grave qu'à ma famille. Elle ne pensait pas à mal en criant ainsi, elle était juste nerveuse, je le savais.

\- Hermione ! S'écria mon père d'un air outré. Tu vois bien dans quel état elle est !

\- Ce n'est qu'un virus, arrêtez de vous inquiéter pour si peu ! S'exclama Ron en volant au secours de sa femme.

\- Arrêtez de crier, dis-je avec lassitude. Je vous ai promis que vous alliez voir vos enfants, et je vais le faire.

Je me relevai difficilement en position assise, sentant ma tête recommencer à tourner, gardant la couverture bien serrée autour de mes épaules. Un nouveau frisson me parcourut, et je plongeai la tête dans le plaid pour me donner du courage. Bientôt, tout serait fini et je pourrais retourner dans mon lit et dormir jusqu'à ce que j'aille mieux. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Je pouvais le faire, je refusais de laisser tomber les sorciers une nouvelle fois.

\- Ça va aller, répétai-je à l'intention de Killian, qui me regardait d'un air profondément inquiet.

Il ne répondit rien, mit Liam dans les bras de Henry, et me tendit une main pour m'aider à me relever, bien conscient que je n'avais pas assez de force pour me mettre debout par moi-même malgré ce que je lui affirmais.

Je m'approchai du grand miroir du salon en titubant un peu, ma famille et les trois sorciers sur mes talons. Je rencontrai ma réflexion dans la glace, mais détournai rapidement les yeux. J'étais pâle comme un linge, le regard flous et les yeux cernés. Killian se mit juste derrière moi, sûrement effrayé à l'idée que mes jambes me trahissent. Sa présence me rassurait. Je clignai des yeux pour éclaircir ma visions et me tournai vers Harry, qui me tendit un bracelet brésilien attaché à un porte clé.

\- C'est ma fille qui me l'a offert il y a quelques années. Ça devrait marcher, non ? Nos familles doivent sûrement être réunies, c'est les vacances de Pâques et les enfants doivent être rentrés au Terrier...

Je hochai lentement la tête et m'emparai du porte clé d'une main tremblante, fermant les yeux pour essayer de me concentrer. Malgré mon mal de tête et ma faiblesse, je sentis bientôt l'afflux de pouvoir m'envahir et mis toutes mes forces disponible pour essayer de faire marcher ma magie. Cependant je sentis que quelque chose clochait, et, en ouvrant les yeux, je me rendis compte que rien ne s'était passé.

\- Désolée, dis-je d'un voix rauque, secouant mes mains comme pour me réveiller. Mon état de santé doit jouer, j'y arrive d'habitude. Je vais réessayer.

\- Swan, si ça ne va pas, n'essaye pas de jouer aux héros, dit Killian en posant sa main sur mon bras.

Je sentis Hermione commencer à gigoter derrière moi, et ne répondis rien. Je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner. De nouveau, je serrai le bracelet dans mon poing fermé, utilisant toute mon énergie pour réussir à rentrer en contact avec l'autre monde. Au bout de quelques secondes, un vague son se fit entendre, et j'entendis Hermione pousser une petite exclamation.

Je rouvris les yeux, ma vision toujours floue, et découvris que mon reflet s'était effacé pour laisser apparaître un grand jardin, au milieu duquel se tenait une maison biscornue. Plusieurs personnes étaient assises à une table sur une terrasse, plongées dans un silence étrange. Une jeune femme rousse tenait une petite fille qui affichait un air profondément attristé dans ses bras. Une femme d'un certain âge, rousse elle aussi, câlinait un petit garçon, qui semblait lui aussi très triste. Trois adolescents se jetaient de regards par dessus la tables, deux garçons et une fille. Ils avaient tous l'air si inquiets…

\- Mon dieu, murmura Hermione d'une voix un peu tremblante.

\- Tu crois qu'il leur est arrivé quelques chose de grave ? Demanda l'adolescente, rompant la silence lourd de la scène qui se déroulait devant nous.

\- Non ! répondit la femme plus âgée avec véhémence. Ne dis pas des choses comme ça, Rose. Tes parents vont bien, Harry va bien. J'en suis sûre. Il s'en sortent toujours, il ne peut pas en être autrement.

\- Je veux que papa et maman reviennent, dit le garçonnet d'une petite voix.

\- Je sais, Hugo, on veut tous qu'ils reviennent, dit l'adolescent aux yeux verts avec un calme impressionnant.

\- Ils vont revenir, assura le plus grand des enfants d'un air convaincu. Je le sais. On parle de mon père, là. Il a triomphé de Voldemort. Il va s'en sortir, croyez-moi.

\- Tu as raison, James, dit la jeune femme rousse, dont les yeux brillaient d'une lumière étrange. Il ne faut pas se décourager…

Elle allait continuer sa phrase, mais l'image se brouilla pour former un ensemble de couleurs incohérentes et un peu effrayantes. J'avais dû utiliser toutes mes forces disponibles, car d'un seul coup, je me sentis vraiment très mal. Une nausée étreignait mon ventre, et ma vision s'obscurcit si fort que je ne savais plus très bien où je me trouvais. Mon estomac se retourna et je titubai sur place, surprise par la violence de mon malaise.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda la voix de Ron, qui me parut étrangement déformée.

\- Swan, ça va ?

Je sentis mes jambes se dérober sous moi, et Killian, qui était heureusement resté derrière moi, me rattrapa presque immédiatement. Il me porta à moitié jusqu'au canapé, et je me recouchai en position fœtale, tournant le dos à ma famille pour qu'ils ne voient pas mes yeux brillants de larmes. J'avais tellement mal partout que j'avais vraiment l'impression que j'allais mourir si quelqu'un ne faisait pas quelque chose pour arranger mon état. Je sentis ma mère poser une main sur mon front, et elle articula d'un air effrayé :

\- Mon dieu, tu es vraiment bouillante…

\- Ok, c'est fini, j'appelle un docteur, décida Killian.

Je m'apprêtais à lui répondre que c'était une bonne idée, mais un violent et soudain lancement dans mon bas ventre me fit pousser un gémissement de douleur. Je collai mes deux bras contre mon abdomen, comme dans l'espoir que ça allait effacer la douleur horrible qui y pulsait. J'avais l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur, et je sentis des larmes brûlantes couler le long de mes joues. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à ça, et j'avais soudain envie de hurler, la douleur me faisant délirer.

\- Emma ! S'exclamèrent plusieurs voix en même temps, que je n'arrivai pas à différencier.

\- Répond-moi, _love,_ dit nerveusement Killian en passant une main d'une fraîcheur étonnante dans mes cheveux. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

Je hochai la tête, et réussi à dire d'une voix haletante et crispée par la douleur, bien consciente qu'il ne pouvait pas deviner ce que j'avais ni m'aider si je ne lui disais pas ce qui se passait :

\- Mon ventre…

\- _Bloody hell_ , l'entendis-je murmurer.

\- J'appelle une ambulance, décida mon père.

Il s'éloigna en courant pour passer son coup de fil, et j'entendis Ron dire d'un air perplexe :

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est juste un virus, il n'y a pas besoin d'appeler une ambulance pour ça…

\- Ferme-là ! explosa Hook en gardant sa main posée dans ma nuque pour me rafraîchir. Si vous ne l'aviez pas poussée à faire cette foutue magie, elle ne serait pas dans cet état là…

\- Mais je ne comprend pas, ce n'est qu'un mal de ventre… dit Hermione, dont la voix paraissait plutôt effrayée par le ton que Killian venait d'employer.

\- Elle est malade bon sang ! Et elle est…

\- … déjà en mauvaise santé d'habitude, le coupa Regina, devinant sûrement qu'il allait lâcher le morceau quant à ma grossesse. Elle a des nausées tout le temps. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ce qu'elle a peut-être grave.

J'avais tellement peur que j'avais du mal à respirer. Avoir mal au ventre à ce point en étant enceinte ne pouvait pas être bon signe. Je n'avais pas désiré cette grossesse au départ, mais je ne voulais pas perdre le bébé. Je ne savais pas comment je le supporterais. Je l'aimais déjà tellement, cet enfant, et il ne pouvait pas mourir. Ce n'était pas possible, je ne pouvais pas l'accepter.

 _Faites que tout aille bien, s'il vous plaît…_

 _-_ Killian, je…

Je m'arrêtai en plein milieu de ma phrase mes dents crissant dans ma mâchoire à cause de la douleur. Je m'obligeai à me retourner vers Hook pour lui faire face, des larmes coulant toujours le long de mes joues. Mon ventre me faisait tellement mal, comme si mes viscères étaient comprimées entre deux plaques de fer.

-… Il faut amener Liam autre part… Je ne veux pas qu'il… me voit comme ça.

\- Je ne te quitte pas d'une semelle, dit-il avec douceur en passant sa main sur ma joue trempée, et je voyais bien qu'il essayait de ne pas se mettre à pleurer à son tour. Henry, prend ton frère et va dans la cuisine.

\- Il n'est pas question que je parte alors que ma mère est dans cet état là ! Protesta mon fils avec véhémence, croisant les bras dans un geste de défi.

\- Henry… Killian a raison… je ne veux pas que tu sois là si… Il arrive quelque chose, balbutiai-je en sanglotant à moitié.

\- Non, je ne bouge pas d'ici, dit mon fils d'un air assuré. Je ne vais pas t'abandonner, maman…

\- J'y vais, décida alors Regina en prenant Liam des bras de Henry.

\- Prends les trois autres avec toi aussi, dit Hook avec froideur. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire s'ils restent dans les parages.

Les trois sorciers jetèrent un regard de pure incompréhension vers nous, choqués par les paroles de Killian. Regina hocha la tête, faisant signe à Harry, Ron et Hermione de la suivre. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, j'entendis Liam commencer à pleurnicher :

\- J'veux rester avec maman et papa…

\- Ils sont occupés pour le moment, répondit Regina avec douceur. Tu vas rester un peu avec moi, d'accord ?

Ma mère jeta un regard par dessus le dossier du canapé pour être sûre que les trois sorciers étaient hors de portée de voix, et elle s'accroupit à côté de moi en murmurant :

\- Emma, tu crois que c'est le bébé ?

\- Je ne sais pas, hoquetai-je, suffoquant à moitié. Je ne sais pas !

\- Chut, ma belle, calme-toi, dit Killian d'une voix un peu tremblante. Il faut que tu respires, d'accord ?

\- J'ai… j'ai peur, bredouillai-je, mon esprit complètement embrouillé par la douleur et par la fièvre.

\- Je sais, _love_. Moi aussi j'ai peur.

Il garda sa main posée sur mon visage et je portai la main à son crochet pour le serrer entre mes doigts, sanglotant toujours si fort que j'avais du mal à reprendre ma respiration. Je sentis mon père, qui avait finit l'appel téléphonique, poser une main dans mes cheveux, et Henry vint s'accroupir à côté de moi, l'air profondément inquiet.

Et ainsi, dans un silence seulement entrecoupé par mes halètements, nous attendîmes l'ambulance, la peur étant tellement présente qu'elle semblait crépiter dans l'atmosphère.

* * *

 **Bon, voilà, ne me frappez pas s'il vous plaît xD j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et à la semaine prochaine! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello!**

 **Bon, et bien d'après vos réactions le dernier chapitre vous a semblé plutôt cruel x). Je sais que c'était méchant de couper là (je suis secrètement une psychopathe mouahah), mais je vous préviens que ce n'est pas la dernière fois que je coupe un chapitre à un moment plutôt crucial (désolée xD). Sur-ce, enjoy! :)**

 **Réponses aux reviews**

 **Sissi1789 : Désolée, je sais que c'était cruel de couper là xD Comme je le disais, ce n'est pas la dernière fois que ça arrivera, mais les chapitres qui suivent celui-ci vont être un peu plus calmes :)**

 **louloumpu : Oh oui Brooke! ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai plus vu OTH mais je me rappelle que j'adorais ce personnage! J'aime beaucoup Maggie de TWD aussi ^^ ahah, oui, les sorciers n'étaient pas très sympas dans le derniers chapitre. Mais bon, ils sont nerveux à cause de l'absence de leurs enfants (ce qui n'excuse pas tout, bien entendu). Je suis heureuse que le chapitre t'ait plus, j'espère que tu aimeras autant celui-ci! :)**

 **ChefPopo : Oui, pauvre Emma :/ Tu verras si tout va bien pour elle dans ce chapitre, j'espère que tu aimeras! :)  
**

 **Guest : Désolée de l'attente après le dernier chapitre haha x) Mais voilà le nouveau, j'espère qu'il te plaira! :)**

 **HEA-captainswan : Et oui, j'adore le drama! x) Ce n'est pas la dernière mésaventure qui va arriver à Emma sur cette fic, malheureusement ^^ J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, et je suis heureuse que le précédent t'ait plu! :)**

* * *

Les sirènes de l'ambulance finirent par se faire entendre à l'extérieur de la maison après ce qui me parut comme une éternité. Je pleurais toujours en sanglots incontrôlables, et la douleur continuait à pulser dans mon ventre. J'avais tellement peur que quelque chose arrive au bébé. Je ne pouvais pas le perdre, je ne le supporterais pas, je le savais.

Killian était toujours à côté de moi. Il avait les larmes aux yeux, et avait attrapé ma main, que je serrais avec force. Sa présence me réconfortait un peu, comme toujours. Il suffisait qu'il soit à côté de moi pour que je me sente un peu moins mal. Il se dégagea de mon emprise en entendant le véhicule approcher, et il me dit d'une voix étouffée par les larmes :

\- Je vais te porter jusqu'à l'ambulance.

Je hochai la tête sans répondre, toujours complètement recroquevillée autour de la douleur. Je savais que j'étais bien incapable de marcher, et je ne pensais pas une seconde à protester. J'avais bien trop mal. Killian se retourna vers mes parents pour demander :

\- Vous surveillez Liam, hein ?

\- Ne te tracasse pas, on vous retrouve à l'hôpital, assura mon père, qui se mordait l'intérieur de la joue avec anxiété.

\- Courage, chérie. Tiens le coup. Ça va bientôt être terminé, me dit ma mère avec douceur en déposant un baiser sur mon front toujours brûlant de fièvre.

Hook s'approcha de moi, et je pris sur moi pour me redresser un peu, et passer mes bras autour de sa nuque afin de lui faciliter la tâche. Il me souleva comme si je ne pesais rien, et je poussai un gémissement de douleur, la mâchoire serrée à m'en faire mal. Le mouvement avait réveillé un énorme lancement dans mon bas ventre, et une larme brûlante dévala mon visage.

\- Je suis désolé, _love._ Ça va aller, d'accord ? Me dit-il en m'embrassant sur la tempe pour me réconforter.

Je m'accrochai à lui et enfouis ma tête dans le creux de son cou en espérant que tout serait bientôt fini, et que j'arriverai rapidement à l'hôpital. Tout allait bien se passer. Killian ne pouvait pas avoir tort. Il avait dit que tout allait s'arranger, et il ne me mentait jamais. Je ne pouvais pas faire une fausse couche, je ne pouvais pas.

Il m'amena à l'extérieur d'un peu un peu hésitant, marchant lentement pour essayer de ne pas me faire trop mal. Tout semblait flou autour de moi, et toujours cette douleur qui me déchirait le bas-ventre. J'avais peur, j'avais mal, je n'aurais jamais dû accepter de pratiquer la magie. J'aurais dû écouter Killian. Si quelque chose arrivait au bébé, c'était de ma faute. Je m'en voulais tellement, je ne pouvais pas avoir fait du mal à mon bébé. Je ne m'en remettrais pas s'il mourrait à cause de moi.

L'ambulance était garée devant la maison. Killian me déposa avec douceur sur le brancard, et les ambulanciers me prirent directement en charge. Toutes ces têtes qui tournaient autour de moi me donnaient des vertiges. Je fermai les yeux pour essayer de me calmer, consciente que ma panique ne ferait qu'accentuer mes malaises. J'entendis vaguement une voix que je ne connaissais pas dire :

\- On va lui administrer un anti-douleur.

\- Elle est enceinte, ce n'est pas mauvais pour le bébé ? Demanda Killian d'une voix inquiète.

\- C'est mieux d'éviter, d'habitude. Mais vu la situation, il vaut mieux la faire se sentir mieux. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle tiendra le trajet dans cet état là.

\- D'accord, alors, répondit Hook d'une voix crispée par la peur. Vous savez ce que vous faites.

Je sentis un léger pincement dans mon bras et essayai de me forcer à respirer calmement en espérant que tout allait bientôt être fini. Après quelques minutes, enfin, la délivrance. Je poussai un long soupir de soulagement, et sentis tout mes muscles se décrisper d'un coup. Je rouvris les yeux. Tout semblait flou autour de moi à cause de le peur et des médicaments. J'avais l'impression de flotter à l'extérieur de mon corps, et même si la sensation était étrange, je ne m'en plaignais pas. Au moins, je n'avais plus mal. L'ambulance avait démarré, et Killian se rapprocha de moi et me prit de nouveau la main. Je vis que ses digues avaient fini par céder, et que son visage était mouillé par les larmes :

\- Ça va ? Demanda-t-il avec une douceur infinie.

Je me passai une main sur le front. Je ne savais pas ce qu'ils m'avaient donné, mais j'avais déjà l'impression que ma température avait baissée. C'était une bonne chose, parce que j'étais tellement brûlante quelques minutes auparavant que j'avais plusieurs fois été au bord de l'évanouissement. Vu mon état, c'était même un miracle que je sois restée consciente.

\- Ça va, répondis-je d'une voix rauque. J'espère juste que… J'espère que le bébé va bien.

-Moi aussi, dit-il en clignant de paupières, et une larme roula sur sa joue.

Je portais la main à son visage pour sécher ses larmes, peinée de le voir dans cet état. Ce geste me demanda un effort inouï et je sentis ma tête basculer sur le côté sans pouvoir l'en empêcher. Je sentais déjà mes yeux se fermer à cause du produit qu'on m'avait injecté. Mais j'avais peur de m'endormir au cas où il se passait quelque chose, et puis je voulais rassurer un peu Killian, aussi. Si je m'endormais, j'avais peur qu'il soit encore plus inquiet.

\- Tu peux te reposer, dit-il alors, répondant à mes pensées. Je reste près de toi, c'est promis.

Je n'eus pas la force de répondre, et laissai retomber la main qui était sur son visage. Alors que je basculai dans un sommeil médicamenteux, il me sembla l'entendre me dire qu'il m'aimait d'une voix lointaine.

* * *

J'entendis d'abord des voix que je n'arrivais pas à différencier les unes des autres, puis elles devinrent de plus en plus réelles alors que je sortais difficilement de mon sommeil sans rêve. Je finis par ouvrir les yeux, la lumières des néons qui se trouvaient au-dessus de moi m'aveuglant au passage. J'étais couchée dans un lit d'hôpital, mais il me fallut plusieurs secondes pour reconstituer les événements dans ma tête embrouillées par la fatigue et les produits qu'on m'avait administré.

\- Emma ? Tu m'entends ?

Je tournai brusquement la tête vers Hook, qui était assis au pied de mon lit. Il me tenait la main et la caressai gentiment de son pouce. Il avait toujours l'air aussi inquiet. Je me souvins enfin, et dis d'une voix pâteuse, l'esprit toujours à moitié endormi :

\- Le bébé ? Est-ce que le bébé va bien ?

\- On ne sait pas, _love_ , dit-il avec douceur. Ils vont t'emmener passer une échographie d'ici quelques minutes.

\- Comment tu te sens ? Demanda la voix familière de ma mère, provenant de l'autre côté de ma chambre.

Je me retournai vers la provenance du son, surprise. Mon père était assis sur l'appui de fenêtre, ma mère était installée sur une chaise, et Henry me regardait d'un air inquiet depuis la table sur laquelle il était appuyé. Je ne m'attendais pas à les voir ici, et je dis donc sans répondre à la question :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Où est Liam ?

\- On l'a laissé avec Regina et Robin. Il est avec les autres enfants, on voulait lui éviter le stress de l'hôpital, répondit mon père d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante, mais je voyais bien qu'il était lui aussi terrifié. Ne t'en fais pas, il est entre de bonne mains.

\- Vous avez bien fait, le remerciai-je en me passant une main sur le front pour constater que ma fièvre était presque complètement retombée.

\- Tu as mal quelque part ? S'inquiéta Killian en me lâchant la main pour poser la sienne sur mon visage et vérifier si j'avais de la température.

\- Non, ça va. Les antidouleurs doivent jouer. Je veux juste savoir si le bébé va bien.

La peur m'écrasait l'estomac, et je ne savais pas si j'allais me mettre à pleurer ou à hurler d'angoisse. J'avais la nausée, et essayai de ne pas me mettre à pleurer de nouveau. Killian hocha la tête d'un air tracassé et enlaça de nouveau ses doigts aux miens, me montrant ainsi qu'il partageait mes sentiments.

Nous restâmes plongés dans un silence inquiet durant quelques minutes, moi trop fatiguée pour parler, mes proches effrayés à l'idée de dire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Enfin, je vis la porte s'ouvrir et laisser passer Whale, qui poussait une chaise roulante devant lui. Il me jeta un coup d'œil soucieux en s'approchant de mon lit :

\- Comment tu te sens ? Demanda-t-il sans préambule.

\- Ça va, dis-je précipitamment, désirant plus que tout savoir comment allait le bébé. On peut aller faire l'échographie ?

\- On t'y emmène tout de suite, dit-il en me faisant signe de monter dans la chaise.

Je me relevai avec l'aide de Killian, et m'installai dans le fauteuil roulant, essayant de trouver une position confortable. Malgré ce que j'avais assuré à ma famille, j'avais toujours un peu mal, et les médicaments qu'on m'avaient donné me donnaient des vertiges à présent que je n'étais plus allongée.

\- Tu tiens le coup ? Murmura Killian en posant sa main dans mes cheveux.

Je déglutis pour essayer de cacher ma douleur, et hochai vaguement la tête. Je voulais juste savoir si mon bébé allait bien. Pour le moment, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Si je leur disait que je me sentais mal, j'avais peur qu'on commence à mes poser des questions alors que tout ce que je voulais était m'assurer que le petit bout était toujours en vie. Je passai en deuxième plan.

\- Je ne vais pas te cacher que c'est une situation inhabituelle, reprit Whale après une minute de silence alors qu'il me conduisait à travers les couloirs de l'hôpital.

\- Tu crois que c'est grave ? Demanda Hook, qui marchait à côté de la chaise roulante, et qui avait l'air particulièrement nerveux.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua Whale avec un petit soupir. Je pense que la magie lui a demandé trop de force, et elle est allé chercher dans ses réserve pour la pratiquer. Le mal de ventre vient peut-être du faite qu'elle dû aller puiser de l'énergie dans ses organes vitaux. On espère juste que ça n'a pas touché le bébé.

Je fermai les paupières et essayai d'empêcher le sanglot qui entravait ma gorge de franchir la barrière de mes lèvres. Ma faute, c'était ma faute. J'aurais dû écouter Killian, je n'aurais jamais dû céder aux demandes des sorciers. Si mon bébé ne survivait pas…

\- Killian, je… commençai-je d'une vois étouffée par les sanglots.

\- Je t'interdit de t'excuser, me coupa-t-il comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées. Tu n'y peux rien.

Je hochai la tête et ravalai les mots qui me brûlaient les lèvres, posant une main tout contre mon ventre. _S'il te plaît, accroche-toi, je t'en supplie. Pardonne-moi._

Enfin, nous arrivâmes dans la salle d'examen, et je parvins tant bien que mal à me coucher sur la table froide avec l'aide de Killian. Mon cœur s'emballa, et je levai des yeux remplis de larmes vers lui. Si Whale m'annonçait que notre bébé était mort…

Hook me saisit la main, que je serrai si fort que je manquai de la broyer. Je savais qu'il avait aussi peur que moi, mais qu'il essayait de me le cacher. Je le voyais à sa respiration beaucoup trop rapide, et à ses yeux brillants d'appréhension et de tristesse. Nous aimions déjà cet enfant tellement fort. Il ne pouvait pas être mort. C'était un survivant, comme ses parents.

Je relevai mon t-shirt, dévoilant ainsi mon ventre très légèrement bombé. Il avait commencé à s'arrondir durant la semaine, mais le changement était presque invisible si on n'y faisait pas attention. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieur et me disant que c'était peut-être le seul changement que j'aurais jamais la chance de voir.

Je frissonnai. Il faisait froid dans la pièce, et j'avais peur. Je serrais encore un peu plus fort la main de Killian en voyant Whale s'approcher de moi avec la sonde. Je fermai les yeux. Si je n'entendais pas le cœur… alors il était mort, et c'était de ma faute. Alors, je l'avais tué, et je ne pouvais m'en vouloir qu'à moi-même.

Je sursautai à peine quand le gel froid rentra en contact avec ma peau. Je sentis la sonde bouger contre mon ventre. Il y eu une seconde de flottement, une seconde interminable, et je manquai de me mettre à hurler. Est-ce que ça voulait dire que c'était fini ? Juste comme ça ? Notre bébé était mort, et il n'y avait rien à faire ?

Mais, enfin, des battements de cœur rapides et réguliers se firent entendre, semblant rebondir contre les murs de la pièce. J'ouvris les yeux et me remis brusquement à respirer. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que j'étais en apnée. Je levai les yeux vers Killian. Il était vivant, et je voyais dans son regard qu'il était aussi soulagé que moi. Il était vivant, et, s'il n'avait pas de séquelle, tout ça ne serrait bientôt qu'un mauvaise souvenir.

\- Il va bien, assura Whale après quelques secondes. Tout me semble normal.

J'eus un hoquet de soulagement, et me mis presque immédiatement à pleurer. Il allait bien, il était vivant. J'avais eu tellement peur, et je gémis en posant la main sur mon estomac, essayant en vain de me calmer alors qu'une bouffée de chaleur me saisissait toute entière.

Whale enleva la sonde de mon ventre, et je me dégageai de l'emprise que Killian avait sur ma main pour la coller contre ma bouche et étouffer les sanglots incontrôlables qui secouaient mes épaules. J'avais été terrifiée, et pleurer me permettait de me débarrasser de la peur. Mais je n'arrivais pas à ma calmer, et j'avais l'impression que mon cœur battait tellement fort qu'il pouvait briser mes côtes à tout moment.

\- Tout va bien, dit Killian d'une voix étouffée en dégageant une mèche de cheveux qui était tombée devant mon visage. Calme-toi, tout va bien…

\- J'ai eu… tellement peur… hoquetai-je en ayant du mal à reprendre ma respiration.

Whale dû voir l'état dans lequel je me trouvais, car il saisit mon poignet pour prendre mon pouls, les sourcils froncé. Au bout d'une trentaine de secondes, il finit par dire :

\- Son cœur bat trop vite, elle fait une crise d'angoisse.

\- C'est grave ? Demanda Killian d'un air profondément inquiet. Chut, ajouta-t-il en me caressant la joue pour essayer de m'apaiser. Respire, ma belle, calme-toi…

\- Elle a eu trop d'émotions contradictoires d'un seul coup. Vous en avez vécu beaucoup en une seule journée. Je vais lui donner un calmant.

Je ne répondis pas, j'avais mal à la poitrine tant mon cœur tambourinait fort. Toutes les émotions que j'avais ressenti en si peu de temps se pressaient dans mon ventre, et pleurer était le seul moyen de les évacuer.

Je vis Whale injecter quelque chose dans le cathéter qu'on m'avait posé, et après seulement quelques secondes, tout devint flou et je sentis ma tête basculer sur le côté pendant que je sombrais dans un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

J'ouvris les yeux, et papillonnai des paupières pour m'adapter à l'obscurité qui régnait dans la pièce. Je jetai un coup d'œil par la fenêtre pour constater qu'il faisait nuit noire. Je poussai un long soupir et posai une de mes mains sur mon ventre. Je me sentais toujours patraque, et j'avais l'impression que j'avais de nouveau un peu de fièvre, mais je n'avais plus mal. Le bébé allait bien. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Un mouvement à ma droite me fit tourner la tête, et je souris faiblement lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur Killian. Il était endormi, la tête posée sur le lit à côté de moi, les bras en guise d'oreiller. Il semblait sortir doucement de son sommeil, sûrement réveillé par le soupir que je venait de pousser. Je retins ma respiration pour voir s'il n'allait pas se rendormir (il avait besoin de repos après tout ce qu'on avait vécu), mais il finit par lever la tête en se frottant le visage de sa main. Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que j'étais consciente, et ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard qu'il rencontra mon regard. Il posa immédiatement sa main sur la mienne en disant :

\- Ça va ? Comment tu te sens ?

\- Ça va, dis-je en tentant un vague sourire dans sa direction.

\- Tu nous as fait peur, tu sais, déclara-t-il avec douceur.

\- Je suis désolée, répondis-je d'un air contrit. Pour tout t'avouer, je me suis fait plutôt peur aussi. Mes parents ne sont pas là ?

\- Il sont retournés chez eux pour passer la nuit avec Neal. Liam est avec eux. Ils seront là à la première heure demain matin. Tu n'as plus mal ?

\- Non, dis-je en essayant de paraître calme alors que j'étais de nouveau noyée dans une foule d'émotions. Par contre je crois que j'ai de nouveau de la fièvre.

J'étais tellement soulagée que le bébé aille bien, et je m'en voulais d'avoir ainsi fait peur à Killian et à ma famille. J'étais épuisée par tous les événements de la journée, et j'avais envie de me rendormir, mais pour une raison que je ne m'expliquais pas, j'avais de nouveau peur qu'il arrive quelque chose de grave, et j'avais envie de pleurer.

\- C'est vrai que tu as l'air d'avoir de la température, dit Hook après avoir posé sa main sur mon front. Tu veux que j'appelle quelqu'un pour qu'on te remette des anti-douleurs ?

\- Non, refusai-je d'une voix étouffée. Je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quelque chose au bébé.

\- Whale a dit qu'il voulait te garder en observation pendant quelques jours, pour être sûr que toi et le bébé allez bien. J'ai dit que j'étais d'accord, désolé de ne pas avoir attendu ton avis, mais…

\- Tu as bien fait, le coupai-je en essayant de ravaler mes larmes, ce qui devenait de plus en plus difficile.

\- ça va, _love_ ? Demanda Hook, se rendant compte que quelque chose clochait.

Je ne pus résister plus longtemps, et je me remis à pleurer. J'essayai de m'arrêter, sans succès, honteuse. J'avais écoulé mon cota de larmes pour les six mois à venir, il fallait que j'arrête de sangloter, c'était ridicule.

 _Saletés d'hormones, vous ne me laisserez donc jamais tranquille ?_

\- Oh, Emma, dit Killian en passant tendrement sa main sur ma joue pour m'apaiser, semblant profondément ému par mes larmes.

\- Je suis désolée, dis-je d'une petite voix. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je pleure.

\- Après ce qu'on vient de vivre, c'est normal, répondit-il d'une voix douce.

Je hochai la tête, et voyant que je ne me calmais pas, il finit par venir s'allonger à mes côtés pour me prendre dans ses bras. Le lit était bien trop petit pour nous deux, mais je m'en fichais, profitant de l'occasion pour me coller encore un peu plus contre lui. Je plongeai ma tête dans son cou pendant qu'il me caressait les cheveux, et je finis par m'apaiser après un long moment.

\- Merci, soufflai-je en sentant une dernière larme rouler le long de mon visage.

\- Ce n'est pas complètement désintéressé, souffla-t-il en retour. Je suis content de t'avoir dans mes bras. Tu ne me refais plus une peur pareille, hein ?

\- Je vais essayer, dis-je en me blottissant encore un peu plus contre lui, alors qu'il me déposait une traînée de baiser le long de ma mâchoire et de ma nuque.

Les battements réguliers de son cœur me berçant, je finis par sombrer de nouveau dans le sommeil, enfin apaisée.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu! Les quelques chapitres qui vont suivre vont être un peu plus calmes. les pauvre, il faut bien leur donner le temps de se remettre de toutes leurs émotions haha x)**

 **A bientôt! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Coucou tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien! Avant de commencer, je voudrais juste vous dire que j'ai remarqué une diminutions dans les reviews, et je me demandais pourquoi? vous me connaissez, je ne suis vraiment pas du genre à courir après les reviews, en fait je voulais juste savoir si ça venait de l'histoire (pour que je puisse m'améliorer au cas où), ou si vous êtes trop occupés pour laisser un commentaire ^^ Dans tous les cas, merci de suivre ma fic et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! :)**

 **Sissi1789 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Et oui, je ne suis pas méchante au point de faire faire une fausse couche à Emma, la pauvre a déjà vécu beaucoup de choses horribles dans sa vie! (Bon je dis ça maintenant, mais la suite de cette fic ne va pas être toute gentille haha xD). J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, qui est beaucoup plus calme! :)**

* * *

\- Henry, fais quand même attention de ne pas faire mal à Liam, d'accord ? Dit Killian d'un air un peu inquiet

\- Tu me prends pour qui ? Répliqua mon fils d'un air outré. Je sais m'occuper des enfants ! Maman, dis-lui que je fais attention !

\- Laquelle ?

Regina et moi avions répondu en même temps et nous éclatâmes de rire de concert. L'arbre généalogique de cette famille était décidément beaucoup trop compliqué. Henry n'avait par contre par l'air de rigoler du tout et il s'arrêta de jouer avec son frère pour nous répondre :

\- Les deux, dit-il d'un air agacé.

\- Sans vouloir t'énerver, Henry, intervint Regina avec douceur, tu ne sens pas ta force, parfois. N'oublie pas qu'il est beaucoup plus petit que toi.

\- A croire que vous ne me faites même pas confiance ! S'exclama mon fils en semblant fortement vexé par nos paroles.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête là, _kid_ , dis-je en riant, loin d'être impressionnée par son expression mécontente. Bien sûr qu'on te fais confiance.

Il sembla rassuré et se remit à se chamailler gentiment avec son frère dans un coin de la pièce. La petite chambre d'hôpital était égayée par les bruits de conversations. J'étais assise en tailleur dans mon lit, et ne pus retenir un sourire et me rendant compte de tout ces gens qui tenaient à moi, et qui étaient venus pour me voir. Regina et Robin discutaient avec Killian, qui était assis sur une chaise à côté de lit, et mes parents n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Décidément, la petite fille qui croyait que personne ne pourrait jamais l'aimer était bien entourée, à présent. Je sentis mon cœur se serrer de joie en me disant que mon passé d'orpheline était bien loin derrière moi, et que j'avais tout pour être heureuse.

Je me trouvais à l'hôpital depuis cinq jours, et j'espérais sérieusement qu'on me laisserait bientôt partir. Je me sentais de nouveau parfaitement bien, et mon ventre qui s'était encore très légèrement arrondi me rassurait quant à l'état de santé du bébé. J'avais juste envie de retourner à la maison, à présent, parce que je savais qu'il n'y avait plus aucun risque. Killian avait littéralement campé à l'hôpital, ne rentrant à la maison que pour passer la nuit avec Liam. J'étais d'ailleurs plutôt inquiète de savoir mes fils à l'hôpital toute la journée, ce n'était pas un endroit qui convenait particulièrement aux enfants. Mais avec un peu de chance, Whale allait bientôt me libérer, et j'allais pouvoir reprendre mon train de vie normal. Enfin, aussi normal qu'il pouvait l'être lorsqu'on vivait à Storybrooke.

Trois coups frappés à la porte se firent entendre, et je tournai la tête pour voir mes parents débarquer dans la chambre, qui était déjà bondée. Mon père tenait Neal dans ses bras, et il déclara en souriant :

\- On t'as amené un visiteur…

Mon petit frère gigota jusqu'à s'être extirpé des bras de mon père, se précipita vers le lit et y grimpa avec l'aide de Killian, qui rit en voyant la réaction du garçonnet. Lorsqu'il fut à ma hauteur, il se jeta à mon cou avec un grand sourire en s'écriant :

\- Emma ! Tu m'as manqué !

C'était la première fois qu'il venait pas rendre visite depuis mon entrée à l'hôpital, et il était visiblement fou de joie de me revoir. Je n'avais pas voulu qu'il me voit alors que je n'étais pas au meilleur de ma forme, mais maintenant que je me sentais mieux, j'étais contente qu'il soit là. Je le serrai fort contre moi en jetant un coup d'œil à ma mère par dessus l'épaule de mon frère. Elle me sourit tendrement et dit :

\- C'est lui qui a voulu venir.

\- J'avais trop envie de te voir, dit-il en gardant ses mains étroitement nouées autour de moi.

\- Oh, toi aussi tu m'as manqué, Neal, dis-je avec un grand sourire, touchée par ses paroles.

\- T'es malade ? Demanda-t-il d'un air soudain inquiet.

\- Je l'étais, corrigeai-je avec douceur. Mais je vais beaucoup mieux maintenant. Je suis même en pleine forme.

\- Tu vas bientôt pouvoir rentrer chez toi, alors ?

\- Oui. Et je te promets qu'on fera un truc rien que tout les deux quand je serais sortie d'ici, d'accord ?

Il hocha la tête avec enthousiasme et enleva ses mains de ma nuque, mais il resta collé tout contre moi dans le lit. Je passai mon bras autour de ses épaules pour le serrer contre mon cœur, et reportai mon attention sur ma famille. Je grimaçai en me rendant compte que mes parents ne savaient pas où se mettre pour ne gêner personne. Nous étions serrés comme des sardines dans la pièce, et je dis d'un air amusé :

\- Il faudrait des chambres plus grandes. Tout le monde est relié dans cette ville, ils devraient s'en rendre compte.

Ma remarque fit rire ma famille, qui semblait plutôt d'accord avec moi sur ce point. Je souris, riant à ma propre blague, et je repris assez rapidement la parole après avoir retrouvé mon sérieux :

\- Des nouvelles de Harry, Ron et Hermione ?

Je vis Killian gigoter sur sa chaise du coin de l'œil. Je savais que ce qu'il s'était passé avec les sorciers lui restait toujours en travers de la gorge, et qu'il rejetait la faute de mon hospitalisation sur eux. Je lui avais dit plusieurs fois qu'il avait tort, car ils n'y étaient pour rien et que c'était moi qui aurait dû connaître mes limites, mais il restait sourd à mes protestations. En même temps, je comprenais sa réaction. Je lui avais fait une peur bleue, et il avait besoin de quelqu'un à blâmer. Comme il n'arrivait pas à m'en vouloir parce qu'il tenait à moi, il était en colère contre les sorciers. C'était logique, mais j'aurais vraiment voulu que les choses s'arrangent entre eux. Il allait être difficile de collaborer dans cette situation, surtout que je savais très bien comme Killian pouvait être impressionnant lorsqu'il était fâché sur quelqu'un.

\- Ils ont été plutôt secoués par le fait d'avoir vu leur famille, et… Je pense qu'ils sont inquiets, dit ma mère avec douceur. Il ne pensaient pas que tu resterais si longtemps à l'hôpital, et ils se sentent coupables…

\- On ira les voir pour les rassurer une fois que je serais sortie d'ici. Hein, Killian ? Ajoutai-je avec emphase en jetant un regard appuyé vers Hook.

\- Mmm, grogna-t-il sans répondre à ma question, la mâchoire crispée.

\- Tu ne vas toujours pas leur dire ce qui s'est vraiment passé ? Intervint Regina en haussant un sourcil. Je veux dire, tu en es à dix semaines, ça va commencer à se voir d'ici peu de temps. En plus de ça, tu vas bien devoir leur expliquer pourquoi tu es restée ici si longtemps.

\- Non, dis-je en haussant les épaules. Si je suis obligée, je leur dirais, mais je ne veux pas être indélicate en leur faisant part d'une grossesse alors qu'ils veulent retrouver leurs familles à tout prix. Et puis je me sens mieux quand nous ne sommes que très peu à la savoir. Les gens essayent moins de m'empêcher de faire mon travail, déjà, dis-je en me retournant vers Hook.

\- Hé, je fais des efforts ! Se défendit-il.

\- Je sais, dis-je en souriant. Je rigolais.

Neal et Liam n'étaient pas encore au courant de ma grossesse, et ils n'avaient pas vraiment écouté notre conversation. Je comptais leur annoncer la nouvelle lorsque toute l'histoire avec les sorciers serait terminée. De toute façon, il allait falloir leur expliquer clairement ce que ça voulait dire, car ils étaient tous les deux encore fort petits, et je préférais prendre mon temps pour tout leur avouer.

Trois nouveaux coups donnés contre la porte se firent entendre, et je me retournai vers mes parents en demandant, les sourcils froncés :

\- On attends encore quelqu'un ? On ne va pas savoir faire tenir une personne en plus ici.

Il haussèrent les épaules, ne semblant pas ne savoir plus que moi, et, voulant savoir de qui il s'agissait, j'ordonnais au mystérieux visiteur d'entrer dans la chambre.

Harry, Ron et Hermione débarquèrent dans la pièce, semblant tous particulièrement mal à l'aise. Je sentis immédiatement Killian se crisper à côté de moi, et je posai ma main sur la sienne pour l'apaiser. La situation était déjà assez gênante comme ça, et j'avais peur qu'il ne s'énerve. Mes parents leur jetèrent un regard surpris, et Regina pris presque immédiatement la parole, consciente qu'il fallait que quelqu'un prenne les choses en main :

\- Et si on allait à la cafétéria ?

\- Tu as raison, enchaîna ma mère en revêtant son sourire le plus serein. Allez, viens, Neal, on y va.

\- Mais je veux rester avec Emma ! Pleurnicha mon frère en faisant la moue.

\- Je ne bouge pas d'ici, le rassurai-je en lui déposant un baiser sur le front. C'est promis. Va avec Papa et Maman.

Il obéit d'un air déçu, et ma mère le prit dans ses bras. Henry avait déjà soulevé Liam, et je fis un clin d'œil à ce-dernier et à mon frère, qui avaient tous les deux l'air dépités de devoir partir. Les pauvres ne devaient rien comprendre de ce qu'il arrivait, mais Killian, les sorciers et moi avions besoin d'être seuls pour discuter.

\- On te prend quelque chose, Emma? Proposa gentiment ma mère.

\- Oui, c'est gentil Tu veux bien me prendre une muffin aux myrtilles, s'il te plaît ? demandai-je en souriant.

Cela faisait une bonne heure que j'avais horriblement envie de la pâtisserie, mais je n'avais rien dit à ma famille pour ne pas les déranger, voulant combattre mes envies de femme enceinte. Mais maintenant que ma mère le proposait, je n'allais certainement pas dire non. Cette-dernière hocha la tête, et il fallut plusieurs secondes avant que le groupe n'arrive à s'extirper de la chambre. Les trois sorciers restèrent plongés dans un silence coupable pendant quelques instants lorsque nous nous retrouvâmes seuls. Killian avait toujours l'air aussi énervé, et il semblait prêt à exploser à tout moment. Hermione prit enfin la parole un peu timidement, brisant le silence embarrassant qui s'était installé :

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Beaucoup mieux, dis-je en leur adressant un large sourire pour leur faire comprendre que je ne leur en voulais pas.

\- On est vraiment désolés, enchaîna Harry en se tordant nerveusement les doigts. On ne se doutait pas que ton état était si grave…

\- Vous pouvez l'être, marmonna Hook d'une voix sourde.

\- Killian ! Soupirai-je en pressant ses doigts entre les miens, bien décidée à briser la tension qu'il y avait entre les sorciers et nous. C'est moi qui ai décidé de pratiquer la magie. Ils ne m'ont pas forcée. Arrête de rejeter la faute sur eux, d'accord ?

Il haussa les épaules sans sembler convaincu. Voyant qu'il ne me répondait pas, je serrai encore un peu plus ses doigts entre les miens et répétai avec plus de conviction :

\- D'accord?

\- Ouais, capitula-t-il après quelques secondes, et je lui souris pour lui montrer à quel point ça comptait pour moi que nous soyons tous en bon termes.

\- Ce n'est pas trop grave ce que tu as, au moins ? S'assura Hermione d'un air tracassé.

\- Non, les rassurai-je. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je serais bientôt sur pieds, et on va vous renvoyer chez vous, c'est promis.

\- J'espère que vous ne nous en voulez pas trop, dit Ron d'un air contrit.

\- Non ! M'exclamai-je avec sincérité. C'est de ma faute si je me retrouve ici. Je n'aurais pas dû jouer aux héros. Et tout au fond de lui, je sais que Hook pense la même chose. Hein ? Dis-je en lui lançant un nouveau regard appuyé.

Il me dévisagea durant quelques secondes, semblant comprendre ce que je voulais lui dire. Je comprenais vraiment bien la colère de Killian, mais ça ne servait à rien de les faire se sentir encore plus coupables. Ils se sentaient déjà assez mal d'être séparés de leur famille, nous n'avions pas besoin de rajouter de la culpabilité sur le tas.

\- Oui, assura-t-il après une légère hésitation. Je suis en colère, mais je ne vais pas laisser mes sentiments rentrer en compte dans mon envie de vous aider.

Les trois sorciers semblèrent soulagés, et je souris à Killian pour le remercier silencieusement. Je fis volontairement dévier la conversation vers un sujet plus léger. Hook sembla se calmer progressivement à mes côtés, ce qui me rassura beaucoup. Je savais qu'il n'allait pas leur sauter à la gorge, mais je ne voulais vraiment pas qu'il y ait de tensions entre eux. La situation était déjà bien assez compliquée comme ça.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, quelqu'un frappa de nouveau à la porte, et Whale apparut dans la chambre. Harry, Ron et Hermione sortirent pour nous donner une certaine intimité, et après m'avoir auscultée, le médecin finit par dire avec un sourire :

\- Ça fait déjà plusieurs jours que tout me semble normal, alors je pense que je vais pouvoir de te laisser sortir.

\- Sérieusement ? M'exclamai-je avec enthousiasme. Et bien, ce n'est pas trop tôt !

\- Je sais que le temps t'as semblé long, répondit-il d'un air amusé, mais c'était pour ton bien et celui du bébé. Il faut juste que tu me promettes d'essayer d'y aller mollo sur la magie, et de revenir me voir en cas de problèmes.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, dit Killian avec un demi-sourire. S'il arrive quoi que ce soit, on sera là.

\- Et bien c'est parfait, Emma. On se reverra pour l'échographie du troisième mois, alors.

Je hochai la tête d'un air enjoué, et dès qu'il fut sorti de la chambre, je bondis hors du lit et me mis à rassembler les affaires que j'avais éparpillée dans la pièce lors de mon séjour. Je ne m'étais plus sentie aussi en forme depuis longtemps. En vérité, je me sentais même capable de courir un marathon après avoir été obligée de rester des jours allongée dans cette pièce.

\- Calme-toi ! S'écria Killian en me regardant avec des grands yeux. Il n'y a pas le feu. Et ne te surmène pas, s'il te plaît, je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive encore quelque chose…

\- Hook ! M'exclamai-je en riant. Je vais parfaitement bien. Je ne me suis plus sentie aussi en forme depuis longtemps, je t'assure.

\- Je sais, dit-il en s'approchant de moi et en me prenant par les hanches, mais j'ai juste envie que toi et le petit bout soyez en bonne santé.

\- Moi aussi, répondis-je en levant un sourcil. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne peux plus rien faire. Je n'ai vraiment plus envie de rester allongée maintenant que je peux reprendre une vie normale.

Il hocha la tête, semblant comprendre mon point de vue, mais ne me lâcha pas pour autant, et me regarda fixement comme si je revenais d'entre les morts. Je ne dis rien, un léger sourire dessiné sur les lèvres, et la porte de la chambre se rouvrit, interrompant notre moment de complicité. Ma famille débarqua dans la pièce, s'entassant de nouveau dans les quelques mètres carré. Mes parents semblèrent se rendre compte qu'il se passait quelque chose à nos regards réjouis, et mon père pris la parole pour demander:

\- Pourquoi vous faites cette tête là ?

\- Je peux enfin sortir de l'hôpital, informai-je en souriant.

\- Et vous tombez à point, ajouta Killian d'un air espiègle. Elle veut déjà faire des efforts.

\- Je n'appelle pas rassembler mes affaires faire des efforts ! Protestai-je avec véhémence.

\- On va vous aider, assura ma mère en s'approchant de moi, désirant probablement éviter une nouvelle joute verbale entre nous.

Elle me tendit Liam qu'elle tenait dans ses bras, et mon fils vint immédiatement se blottir dans mon cou. Elle sortit ensuite le muffin du sac en papier qu'elle tenait dans sa main, et je la remerciai en souriant en allant m'asseoir sur mon lit, le dos tourné à ma famille, mon fils serré contre moi.

\- Bien joué, dit Killian à mi-voix, mais assez fort pour que je puisse l'entendre. Si elle mange, elle n'essayera pas de ranger avec nous.

\- J'ai entendu, idiot, répliquai-je sans me retourner.

Ma remarque les fit tous rire, et tout le monde se mit joyeusement au travail alors que je savourais la pâtisserie dont j'avais envie depuis ce qui me semblait une éternité.

* * *

Assise sur le canapé du salon, les jambes repliées sous moi, j'essayais de lutter contre le sommeil qui m'envahissait petit à petit. Liam, qui se trouvait dans mes bras, n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de dormir, et je désirais moi aussi profiter de ce moment de tranquillité. Killian était assis à côté de moi, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de la télévision, même s'il me jetait des petits coup d'œil cycliques pour s'assurer que j'allais bien. Je ne faisais pas vraiment attention au film qui passait devant nous. J'étais juste heureuse d'être rentrée à la maison et de sentir la présence de ceux que j'aimais à mes côtés.

Mes parents avaient amené des pizzas pour nous éviter de faire à manger, et nous avions dîné tous ensemble, eux, Henry, Regina, Robin, Killian, les enfants et moi. Après qu'ils soient tous partis, nous avions allumé la télévision pour éviter de devoir monter tout de suite nous coucher. Je savais que ce n'était pas raisonnable car Liam avait besoin de sommeil, mais je voulais profiter de la présence de mon fils, car je devinais que les événements des derniers jours l'avaient un peu perturbé.

Il était en effet resté collé à moi depuis que j'étais rentrée à la maison, ne voulant pas me laisser seule une minute, comme s'il avait peur que je disparaisse de nouveau. Nous étions très proches d'habitude, mais je me doutais qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal dans son comportement. J'espérais juste que les choses reviendraient à la normale lorsqu'il se rendrait compte que je n'allais plus tomber malade. Je ne voulais vraiment pas qu'il se sente mal à cause de moi, le pauvre avait déjà vécu des situations beaucoup trop compliquées ces derniers jours.

Le film se termina une demi-heure plus tard, et Killian coupa la télévision, plongeant la maison dans le silence. Liam s'était enfin endormi dans mes bras, et semblait plus paisible qu'il ne l'avait été de toute la journée.

\- Bon, je crois qu'il est temps de le mettre au lit, dit Hook avec un sourire attendri.

\- Mmm, dis-je distraitement, décidant de lui faire part de mes pensées à propos de mon fils. Tu ne trouves pas qu'il agit bizarrement ?

\- Il a eu peur, Emma, dit-il avec douceur. Tout le monde a eu peur. Laisse lui le temps de comprendre qu'il ne t'arrivera rien.

\- Tu as raison, admis-je en baissant les yeux vers mon fils, qui respirait paisiblement, plongé dans son sommeil. Je veux juste qu'il redevienne le petit garçon heureux qu'il était avant tout ça.

\- Il est juste inquiet, Swan, ça va lui passer. Je pense juste qu'il a eu peur, et en te gardant près de lui, il est sûr qu'il ne t'arrivera plus rien. J'essaye de voir les choses de son point de vue, en tout cas, ajouta-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

\- C'est sûr que te mettre dans la tête d'un garçon de deux ans ne dois pas être trop compliqué pour toi, plaisantai-je en souriant innocemment.

\- Tu vois, c'est à ça que je sais que tu vas mieux : tu recommences à te moquer de moi, dit-il d'un air faussement agacé.

\- Tu sais bien que c'est affectueux.

Il sourit, incapable de garder son air courroucé, et me donna un très léger coup d'épaule complice pour éviter de réveiller Liam.

\- Bon, on le met au lit ?

\- Je dois avouer être plutôt pressée de rejoindre le nôtre aussi, dis-je en baillant.

Il me sourit et me prit Liam des bras pour l'amener dans sa chambre. Je les regardai s'éloigner avant de les suivre à mon tour. J'étais tellement soulagée d'être rentrée à la maison. J'avais l'impression illusoire que rien ne s'était passé, et que tout allait redevenir comme avant. Mais je savais bien que ce n'était pas le cas : malgré les efforts qu'il faisait, Killian redevenait très protecteur avec moi, et ses mots ne m'avaient pas vraiment rassuré au sujet de Liam. J'espérais juste que mon fils allait bientôt se remettre des événements. Parce que s'il ne se sentait pas en sécurité, c'était ma faute. Je n'aurais pas supporté l'idée de blesser mon bébé à cause de mon idiotie, je n'allais pas supporter celle de rendre Liam inquiet. Je poussai un soupir en me frottant les yeux.

Tout allait bien se passer, nous n'avions pas le choix.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, je ne mords pas ! :) A la semaine prochaine! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Réponses aux reviews_**

 ** _louloumpu : Merci pour ta review! Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu! Je ne peux pas te dire exactement combien de temps Emma va rester enceinte dans la fic (parce que no spoiler), mais elle aura accouché avant l'épilogue :p J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!_**

 ** _HEA-captainswan : Merci pour ton commentaire! Je ne comptais pas l'arrêter de toute façon, je ne veux pas faire du chantage pour avoir des reviews ou quoi que ce soit, mais c'est rassurant de savoir que ma fic plaît toujours! Je voulais juste m'assurer que ce n'était pas dû au contenu de l'histoire qui ennuyait les gens x) Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre précédent en tout cas, et merci! :)_**

* * *

 _Nous nous trouvons dans le parc de la ville. Le soleil brille, et une brise agréable rafraîchit l'atmosphère. Je vois Henry, Liam et Killian jouer ensemble au milieu de la verdure_ _tandis que je les observe, assise en tailleur sur un banc. Je me sens étrangement bien. C'est presque comme si les soucis de ces derniers jours s'étaient miraculeusement évaporés. Je ferme les yeux pour profiter de ce moment…_

\- Maman !

Le cri me tira brusquement du rêve dans lequel j'étais plongée. Je poussai un grognement de frustration, et roulai sur le dos en posant une main sur mon front. J'étais épuisée, et j'avais mal à la tête à cause du manque de sommeil. Liam ne m'avait quasiment pas laissée dormir de la nuit, et alors que j'étais enfin arrivée à trouver le sommeil, il me réveillait de nouveau.

\- J'y vais, déclara précipitamment Killian. Essaye de te rendormir, d'accord ?

Nous ne dormions presque plus, mais il savait qu'avec la grossesse, j'avais du mal à résister. Il essayait de ma faciliter la vie du mieux qu'il le pouvait, et ça me touchait beaucoup. Depuis que j'étais sortie de l'hôpital, tout semblait tourner de travers, et les deux semaines que nous venions de vivre avaient été un cauchemar permanent. Non seulement nous n'avions toujours pas réussi à renvoyer les sorciers chez eux, et je commençais sérieusement à me dire qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus important dont nous ignorions encore l'existence derrière tout ces événements, mais en plus de ça, Liam avait été particulièrement difficile depuis que j'étais revenue à la maison.

J'étais inquiète pour lui. Il ne voulait plus jamais me laisser seule, et se collait à moi toute la journée. J'étais obligée de le bercer jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme le soir, et dès qu'il se réveillait et voyait que je n'étais pas à ses côtés, il se mettait à hurler après moi. J'étais persuadée que tout ça avait un lien avec mon hospitalisation, car son étrange comportement avait commencé lorsque j'étais revenue à la maison. C'était comme s'il avait peur que je disparaisse. J'étais horriblement tracassée, je m'en voulais parce que j'étais très certainement la cause de sa peur, et il fallait dire que ma grossesse compliquait encore beaucoup les choses.

Je tentai de fermer de nouveau les yeux, mais mes pensées noires continuèrent à s'entrechoquer dans mon crâne douloureux. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, je renonçai à me recoucher et m'assis sur le lit en soupirant. Killian revint dans la chambre quelques secondes plus tard, et il dit, encore à moitié endormi :

\- J'ai réussi à le faire se rendormir, il est encore très tôt, s'il pouvait avoir quelques heures de sommeil en plus… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ajouta-t-il en se rendant compte que je me levais pour sortir du lit.

\- Je n'arriverais pas à me rendormir, dis-je en essayant de paraître détachée alors que je sentais déjà que j'étais sur les nerfs et que je pouvais éclater en sanglot ou me mettre à hurler à tout instant. Je vais m'habiller.

\- Swan, il faut que tu dormes…, protesta-t-il d'un air inquiet.

\- Ça ne sert à rien de rester dans le lit si je ne dors pas, autant que je fasse quelque chose d'utile, marmonnai-je en prenant des vêtements dans la garde robe.

\- Ok, renonça-t-il en me lançant un regard tracassé, je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner, d'accord ? Que tu manges au moins quelque chose.

Je hochai la tête et me forçai à lui sourire pour lui faire comprendre que ma mauvaise humeur n'avait rien à voir avec lui. En réalité, il était bien la seule personne à réussir à me calmer en ce moment. Il me déposa un baiser dans les cheveux en passant à côté de moi, et je le regardai sortir de la chambre en soupirant avant de moi-même me diriger vers la salle de bain.

J'enlevai les leggings qui me servaient de pantalon de pyjama et enfilai un de mes jeans en essayant de juguler ma nervosité. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'on fasse quelque chose à propos de Liam. Nous étions tous les deux épuisés, et ce comportement était nocif autant pour lui que pour nous. Surtout que, très honnêtement, je n'étais pas sûre d'arriver à tenir encore très longtemps comme ça. La grossesse me fatiguait beaucoup, et je ne désirais rien de plus que me blottir sous mes couvertures et dormir pendant une semaine.

Je fronçai les sourcils en me rendant compte que je n'arrivais plus à attacher mon jeans. Je savais que mes pantalons étaient de plus en plus serrés, mais je ne m'étais pas attendue à ne plus savoir les mettre du jour au lendemain. Têtue, je m'acharnai et tentai de l'attacher pendant encore plusieurs minutes avant de renoncer, et cela me mis encore plus en colère. Toute la frustration que je gardais en moi menaçait d'exploser, et je ne savais plus comment la gérer.

La mâchoire serrée, je dévalai les escaliers en courant et passai en trombe devant Killian sans prononcer un mot.

\- Swan ? Demanda-t-il alors que j'ouvrais la porte d'entrée à la volée.

Je ne répondis rien et me dirigeai vers la remise qui se trouvait au fond du jardin, pieds nus, portant toujours le t-shirt trop large que je mettais pour dormir. Il était tellement tôt qu'il faisait toujours noir dehors. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que ma grossesse allait bientôt commencer à se voir. Je ne voulais pas le dire aux autres, mais je savais qu'à ce rythme-là, je n'allais pas pouvoir leur cacher les choses très longtemps, et ça m'énervait au plus haut point. J'avais l'impression que rien ne marchait comme je le voulais, et c'était vraiment très frustrant, surtout que je détestais perdre le contrôle de la situation.

J'entrai dans la remise et cherchai pendant plusieurs minutes les cartons qui contenaient mes vêtements de grossesse, sans me soucier du désordre que je semais sur mon passage. Lorsque ce fut fait, j'empilai les deux énormes boites et les soulevai sans ciller. Je ne voyais plus où j'allais, mais je m'en foutais complètement. J'avais besoin d'évacuer ma colère par un moyen quelconque, et c'était la seule chose que j'avais trouvé.

Je refermai la porte de la remise avec mon pied, et rentrai dans la maison en ouvrant la porte d'entrée d'un coup de hanche rageur. J'entendis la voix de Killian demander alors que j'entrais dans le salon :

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend… Emma, attention !

Ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, je ne réagis pas assez vite à son injonction, et marchai sur un Lego de Liam qui traînait sur le sol. Épuisés, nous avions décidé la veille de ne pas ranger ses jouets comme nous le faisions d'habitude. Je poussai une exclamation de douleur, et lâchai les boites, qui tombèrent sur le sol, éparpillant leurs contenus par terre. Je grimaçai de douleur, sautant à cloche pied car l'autre me faisait trop mal, et je criai avec colère en constatant les dégâts :

\- _Fuck !_

Je me promis intérieurement de ne plus jamais laisser traîner un Lego où que ce soit.

\- Ça va ? S'inquiéta Killian en s'approchant de moi, posant sa main sur mon épaule pour m'aider à garder l'équilibre.

\- Ce jouet est diabolique, grommelai-je en reposant prudemment la plante de mon pied sur le sol.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il en me montrant les vêtements qui traînaient sur le sol dans un désordre indescriptible.

\- Voilà ce qui se passe !

Je soulevai mon t-shirt pour lui montrer mon jeans resté ouvert et mon ventre arrondi. Il haussa un sourcil sans sembler comprendre mon énervement.

\- Je ne sais plus rentrer dans mes vêtements ! Continuai-je devant son air interrogateur.

\- Et ? C'est ça qui te met dans un état pareil ? Tu es enceinte, tu t'attendais à quoi ?

Il affichait un air gentiment moqueur qui m'énerva encore un peu plus, et je remis rageusement une mèche de cheveux qui était tombée devant mes yeux derrière mon oreille.

\- Ça m'énerve ! Dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Je ne vais plus pouvoir cacher ma grossesse pour longtemps, maintenant.

\- Eh bien dis leur tout, alors ! Répliqua-t-il sans sembler comprendre pourquoi je réagissais ainsi.

\- Non ! Protestai-je avec véhémence. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de leur dire maintenant. Je veux continuer à faire mon travail et je ne peux pas l'annoncer alors que les sorciers sont encore là...

\- Tu sais que tu es compliquée, n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il avec un doux sourire.

Je soupirai, et il m'attrapa par les hanches en continuant à sourire tendrement. Il me dévisagea, et je lus dans ses yeux une douceur infinie. A son contact, je sentis que je me détendais un peu et poussai un petit soupir, m'approchant encore un peu plus de lui pour poser ma tête sur son épaule. Sa main valide remonta le long de ma colonne vertébrale, et il devina que ma rage n'était pas seulement due à la nouvelle de mes vêtements devenus trop petits, et qu'elle cachait quelque chose de plus important. Il m'embrassa doucement sur la tempe avant de demander :

\- Il n'y a pas que ça, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, avouai-je en redressant la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Je suis épuisée. Je veux juste dormir, et il n'y a rien qui va pour le moment. On n'arrive pas à renvoyer Harry, Ron et Hermione chez eux, et, honnêtement, Liam m'inquiète.

\- Moi aussi, avoua-t-il avec un léger soupir. Je croyais que ça allait passer, qu'il allait finir par être rassuré par notre présence, mais aucun de nous trois ne va encore tenir longtemps comme ça. Il va falloir qu'on trouve une solution. Mais on va y arriver. On y arrive toujours, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire confiant.

Je hochai lentement la tête, et relevai le menton pour l'embrasser rapidement sur les lèvres, le remerciant ainsi en silence pour ses paroles rassurantes. Il sourit et me caressa une dernière fois le dos, puis s'accroupit pour m'aider à ramasser les vêtements tombés à terre. Quand nous eûmes finit, il se retourna en disant :

\- Et ne t'inquiètes pas pour ta grossesse. Ça ne se voit pas encore si on n'y fait pas attention, et ça m'étonnerait qu'un des trois sorciers ait l'idée de fixer ton ventre.

Je souris faiblement et me relevai, portant une des boîtes dans mes bras alors qu'il soulevait l'autre. C'était fou la façon dont il s'y prenait pour toujours parvenir à me calmer, quelle que soit la situation. Il me connaissait comme personne, et il savait toujours ce dont j'avais besoin pour me sentir mieux. Je pouvais honnêtement affirmer que c'était la même chose pour moi et que, depuis le temps, je savais ce qui le calmait lorsqu'il n'était pas bien. Malgré tout ce qui arrivait, nous formions une bonne équipe, et ça me remontait un peu le moral.

* * *

\- Tu tiens le coup ? Me demanda Killian après avoir frappé à la porte de l'appartement de mes parents.

\- Mmm, grognai-je pour toute réponse, trop fatiguée pour articuler quelque chose de compréhensible.

Je portais Liam dans mes bras, et se tête était appuyée contre mon épaule. Il s'était endormi durant les trajet en voiture, et ne s'était pas réveillé lorsque je l'avais pris contre moi pour l'amener jusque chez mes parent. Nous devions nous rendre chez Regina pour discuter d'un plan afin de renvoyer les sorciers chez eux, mais nous n'avions pas pu nous résoudre à déposer Liam chez Ashley, comme nous le faisions d'habitude. Vu son comportement ces derniers jours, nous avions pensé qu'il valait mieux que son baby-sitter soit une personne de la famille, et ma mère avait gentiment accepté de le garder pendant que nous allions tous, mon père compris, chez Regina. Ainsi, il avait une figure familière à ses côtés si les choses n'allaient pas, et peut-être que jouer avec Neal lui changerait un peu les idées.

Ma mère finit par ouvrir la porte avec un sourire triste en voyant notre état, et elle nous invita à nous asseoir quelques instants. J'acceptai sa proposition, heureuse de pouvoir me reposer durant quelques minutes. Vu à quel point nous étions fatigués, toute occasion de lâcher prise était bonne à prendre, et je m'installai sur le canapé du salon, Liam toujours serré contre moi.

\- Ça ne va pas mieux ? S'inquiéta ma mère en venant s'installer en face de nous. Vous avez l'air épuisés, tous les deux…

\- On l'est, répondit Killian en se forçant à sourire.

\- Il ne nous a pas laissé dormir de la nuit, ajoutai-je en soupirant.

J'avais juste envie de me coucher et de dormir pendant des semaines, mais je savais bien que c'était impossible. Je collai donc moi aussi un sourire de façade sur mon visage, et réveillai Liam en le secouant doucement. J'avais deviné que ne pas le réveiller avant de partir allait encore empirer les choses. Je savais très bien qu'il allait paniquer si je disparaissais sans explication.

\- Réveille-toi, _sweetheart_ , lui intimai-je d'une voix douce.

Il finit par ouvrir les yeux et sembla désorienté pendant quelques secondes. Je le posai sur le sol et m'accroupis en face de lui pour lui parler:

\- Liam, papa est moi, nous allons devoir partir. Tu vas rester avec Grand-Mère pendant quelques heures, d'accord ? Je te promets que ça ne durera pas longtemps…

\- Non ! S'exclama-t-il directement en me regardant comme si je venais de le trahir gravement.

\- Nous sommes obligés, Liam, expliqua Killian en s'agenouillant à mes côtés. Mais on revient vite.

\- Non ! S'écria de nouveau mon fils en se mettant à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Je veux pas !

\- Mais enfin, _sweetheart_ , dis-je en essayant d'ignorer la boule qui se formait sous mon cœur à chaque fois que je le voyais sangloter. Tu t'amuses toujours bien avec Grand-mère. Tu vas pouvoir jouer avec Neal, et…

\- Non, maman ! Reste avec moi ! Me coupa-t-il en se jetant à mon cou, verrouillant bien ses deux petits bras autour de ma nuque.

\- Liam… commença Killian d'un air atterré.

Je relevai des yeux embués vers ma mère, qui se mit à son tour à la hauteur de mon fils pour nous soutenir, voyant que nous n'arrivions pas à gérer la situation :

\- Tu verras, Liam, ça ne va pas être long. On va pouvoir jouer ensemble. Ça va être chouette.

\- Non, maman, pars pas ! S'il te plaît, me laisse pas !

Je serrai moi aussi mes bras autour de mon fils, essayant d'empêcher les larmes de couler sur mes joues. Il n'avait pas besoin de me voir pleurer en plus de tout ça. Je devais être forte pour lui, je le savais, mais ça devenait de plus en plus difficile à gérer.

Le voir ainsi me déchirait le cœur, d'autant plus que c'était de ma faute. Je m'étais retrouvée à l'hôpital, et à présent il avait peur de me perdre. Mon fils n'était plus heureux, et j'étais la seule responsable.

\- D'accord, dis-je d'une voix blanche en me relevant, le gardant bien serré contre moi. Je reste avec toi.

\- Emma, protesta ma mère, tu sais très bien que vous devez aller chez Regina...

\- Elle se passera de nous, répondis-je d'une voix étranglée. Je ne peux pas le laisser dans cet état là, continuai-je en essayant de me justifier, sentant une larme solitaire dévaler ma joue. Je ne peux pas…

Ma mère hocha la tête pour me montrer qu'elle comprenait, et Killian passa un bras autour de mes épaules pour exprimer son soutien. Il avait l'air aussi bouleversé que moi par la réaction de Liam, et ses yeux brillaient d'une étrange façon.

Liam finit par se calmer lorsqu'il comprit que je n'allais pas le laisser, et nous sortîmes de l'appartement le cœur lourd. J'étais consciente que les choses ne pouvaient plus continuer comme ça, et qu'il allait falloir chercher de l'aide si le problème perdurait. Et cette pensée ne me rassurait pas le moins du monde.

* * *

\- Tu dors? Demanda Killian à voix basse dans le silence de la nuit.

\- Oui, répliquai-je d'une voix un peu moqueuse.

\- Très drôle, ironisa-t-il, et je l'imaginai sans difficulté lever les yeux vers le plafond.

\- Ta question était bête.

\- Je sais.

Je roulai sur le côté pour allumer ma lampe de chevet, et me retournai vers Killian, posant mon coude sur l'oreiller pour surélever ma tête et le regarder bien en face.

Malgré ma fatigue, je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir. J'étais bien trop inquiète pour mon fils, et des dizaines de pensées sombres tournaient dans mon esprit. Killian avait dû vivre la même chose, et lorsque je posai mon regard sur lui et vis ses yeux cernés de fatigue je compris que mon intuition avait été bonne.

\- Il va falloir trouver une solution pour Liam, commençai-je en soupirant. Ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça.

\- C'est vrai que la situation commence vraiment à dégénérer. Il adore rester avec ta mère, d'habitude.

\- C'est de ma faute, marmonnai-je en baissant les yeux sur le couvre-lit, honteuse et sentant des larmes me piquer les yeux. Non seulement j'ai mis la santé du bébé en danger en pratiquant cette foutue magie alors que j'étais malade, mais maintenant Liam est mal à cause de moi. Je fais vraiment tout de travers...

\- Ne dis pas ça, protesta Killian avec douceur. Tu n'y es pour rien, tu avais juste envie d'aider Harry, Ron et Hermione. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir quels effets ça allait avoir sur Liam et sur le bébé. Arrête de te torturer, d'accord ?

Je hochai lentement la tête, et il m'attira à lui pour me serrer dans ses bras. Je me laissai faire en poussant un long soupir et plongeai la tête dans son cou pour respirer son odeur familière et rassurante. Me retrouver dans ses bras me faisait toujours me sentir un peu mieux, et j'eus l'impression de me détendre un peu.

\- Maman !

La voix de mon fils résonna dans la maison silencieuse, et je roulai sur le dos en disant d'une voix un peu brisée par le désespoir :

\- Voilà que ça recommence…

\- Je viens avec toi, décida Killian en se levant du lit d'un air soudain assuré. Il va falloir qu'on ait une conversation avec lui.

\- _Babe_ , il est encore tellement petit… Fis-je remarquer avec douceur.

\- On ne perds rien à essayer, dit-il en m'adressant un vague sourire et en haussant les épaules.

Je savais qu'il avait raison. Il n'avait que deux ans, mais nous n'avions pas vraiment le choix, il fallait arranger ça au plus vite ou nous n'allions pas tenir le coup. Je le suivis dans le couloir plongé dans l'obscurité, et entrai dans la chambre de mon fils, illuminée par une douce lumière produite par la veilleuse. Je le pris immédiatement dans mes bras et m'assis dans le rocking-chair alors qu'il continuait à pleurer :

\- Calme-toi, Liam, je suis là, dis-je d'une voix douce en le berçant contre moi.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Killian, qui prit la deuxième chaise présente dans la chambre pour venir s'asseoir à côté de nous. Il attendit que notre fils ait arrêté de pleurer, et il prit la parole :

\- Liam, _little mate_ , qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Sans grande surprise, notre fils ne répondit pas. Je relevai les yeux vers Hook en grimaçant légèrement, et lui fit remarquer gentiment :

\- Killian, il a deux ans, il ne sait pas expliquer ce qui ne va pas. Liam, continuai-je à l'intention de mon fils en lui caressant doucement le dos pour l'apaiser, je sais que tu as peur, mais il n'y a pas de raison. Je sais que tu es parti avec Regina l'autre jour, et que quand tu es revenu, nous n'étions plus là, papa et moi. Mais ça ne recommencera plus. On reste près de toi, maintenant.

\- Tu te rappelles, avant ? Continua Killian en prenant la main de notre fils. Tu n'avais pas peur quand tu t'endormais, parce que tu savais qu'on était là, et que tu étais en sécurité. Et bien maintenant, c'est pareil. On ne va plus te laisser, ça n'arrivera plus.

Notre fils ne répondit rien dans un premier temps, et je tournai la tête vers Killian d'un air désespéré, convaincue qu'il était encore trop petit pour comprendre ce qu'on essayait de lui dire. Hook poussa un petit soupir et sa main se déplaça pour venir se poser sur ma cuisse en guise d'apaisement. Nous n'attendions plus rien de la part de Liam, mais, au bout d'un moment et à notre plus grande surprise, il dit d'une petite voix :

\- Promis ?

\- Promis, Liam, on ne te laisse plus, affirma Hook avant de lui déposer un baiser sur le front.

\- On t'aime très, très fort, tu sais ? Ajoutai-je en souriant vaguement.

Mon fils se blotti un peu plus contre moi et finit par se rendormir au bout d'une dizaine de minutes. J'échangeai un regard appuyé avec Killian, espérant que notre manœuvre avait fonctionné et que tout allait revenir à la normale. Il avait eu l'air de comprendre notre point de vue, c'était déjà ça, et j'espérais sincèrement qu'il allait arrêter d'avoir peur.

Hook me prit Liam des bras et le recoucha dans son lit à barreau sans un bruit. Je me levai à sa suite, et il me prit par les hanches en me murmurant l'oreille :

\- Va te reposer, maintenant. Tu en as besoin.

Je hochai la tête avec un pâle sourire, et, main dans la main, en silence, nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre chambre à coucher.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu! Le prochain chapitre sera centré sur Killian, Emma et Henry, et le fait qu'ils sont fiancés va venir jouer une certaine importance... A la semaine prochaine! :p**


	14. Chapter 14

**HEA-captainswan : Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ça t'ait plu! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, vu la petite (grande) demande que Killian va faire à Emma ! :)**

* * *

\- Je suis contente que les choses aillent un peu mieux, commençai-je d'un air distrait alors que nous attendions, tous deux assis sur des chaises dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital.

\- Moi aussi, répondit Hook en souriant. Et je dois dire que ça fait du bien de pouvoir dormir un peu.

Nous avions en effet enfin réussi à laisser Liam chez mes parents sans causer une crise de larmes de sa part, et je devais dire que ça me mettait de très bonne humeur. Il s'était calmé depuis notre petite conversation qui avait eu lieu une semaine plus tôt, mais c'était la première fois qu'il acceptait d'être séparé de moi. Cela me rassurait beaucoup, et voir de nouveau mon fils se comporter comme le petit garçon heureux qu'il était avant tout ça me rendait très heureuse. J'avais en plus de ça pu bénéficier de plusieurs nuits complètes, et je n'avais pas arrêté de sourire depuis le matin.

Nous attendions Whale, qui nous avait donné rendez-vous pour l'échographie du troisième mois, depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. J'étais donc soulagée d'avoir pu laisser Liam chez mes parents, parce que l'amener à l'hôpital avec nous n'était vraiment pas un choix envisageable. Malgré le fait qu'il aurait dû avoir l'habitude depuis le temps, Killian avait l'air surexcité à cause de l'examen. Son comportement m'attendrissait beaucoup, et je devais avouer que j'étais plutôt contente moi aussi d'avoir des nouvelles de la santé du bébé.

\- Arrête ça ! M'exclamai-je en riant, posant ma main sur la jambe de Hook, qui était agitée d'un tic nerveux.

\- Désolé, dit-il en grimaçant. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte.

\- Tu es anxieux ? M'étonnai-je en levant un sourcil.

\- Non. Oui. Je ne sais pas, balbutia-t-il en soupirant.

\- Il faudrait savoir, me moquai-je en fronçant les nez.

\- J'ai envie de savoir si le bébé va bien, dit-il en souriant un peu timidement sans tenir compte de ma taquinerie. Depuis ton hospitalisation… Disons que je suis un peu inquiet. Le voir va me rassurer, je le sais.

\- Moi aussi, avouai-je avec douceur. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre qu'il va bien. Il se développe bien, un peu trop vite à mon goût, d'ailleurs.

Mon ventre commençait en effet à être de plus en plus difficile à cacher en-dessous de mes vêtements quotidiens, et j'étais obligée de porter des blouses larges pour éviter que les gens de mon entourage ne se doutent de quelque chose. Je n'avais toujours pas envie de faire preuve d'indélicatesse en avouant ma grossesse à des gens qui essayaient coûte que coûte d'aller retrouver leurs enfants, mais j'étais consciente que, d'ici peu, je n'allais plus avoir le choix. Pour le moment, en tout cas, ma grossesse était encore invisible si je portais des chemises ou des hauts un peu plus larges qu'à l'accoutumée, et nous profitions tout deux de ce moment où notre famille était encore la seule à être au courant de ce qui se passait.

\- Tu te rends comptes qu'on ne va pas arriver à cacher ça indéfiniment, n'est-ce pas ? Fit-il remarquer avec un demi-sourire.

\- Oui, répondis-je avec un petit rire. C'est juste que le moment est mal choisi pour tout leur dire.

\- Le moment est toujours mal choisi, dans cette ville, répliqua-t-il, ce qui me fit rire.

\- C'est vrai, mais j'aime bien que ça reste entre nous pour le moment., avouai-je en lui prenant la main et en enlaçant mes doigts aux siens. Pas toi ?

\- Si, dit-il en me souriant plus largement.

Je ne répondis rien et me penchai vers lui pour poser brièvement ma bouche sur la sienne. Quand il me souriait comme ça, je n'arrivais jamais à résister bien longtemps. Il rit à travers notre baiser, et se détacha de moi pour m'embrasser sur le front, sa main bougeant pour venir se poser sur mon ventre. Je posai ma tête sur son épaule et profitai de ses caresses alors que nous continuions à attendre Whale qui, comme à son habitude, était en retard.

* * *

\- Swan ?

\- C'est moi, dis-je en me retournant vers Killian, qui se tenait debout à l'entrée de la cuisine.

\- J'aimerais bien te parler.

\- Moi aussi, répondis-je un peu distraitement en détournant le regard.

\- Les femmes d'abord.

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'afficher la photo de l'échographie sur la porte du frigo est tout sauf judicieux vu qu'on essaye de cacher ma grossesse ?

\- Non, répliqua-t-il de but en blanc, semblant surpris.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on dira à nos amis s'ils nous demandent pourquoi on a une image d'un fœtus dans notre cuisine, hein ?

\- On inventera une excuse sur le tas, on est doués pour ça. Puis le petit bout a bien le droit d'avoir sa place ici. Je peux te parler maintenant ?

Je me retournai vers lui en fronçant les sourcils. Je venais tout juste de remarquer qu'il n'était pas comme d'habitude. Je savais très bien qu'il aurait ri à cause de ma remarque si tout avait été normal. Mais à la place, il avait pris ma plaisanterie au premier degré, et ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. En le regardant plus attentivement, je me rendis compte qu'il se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre et crispait le poing à intervalle régulier, semblant extrêmement mal à l'aise. Je m'approchai donc de lui, soudain inquiète :

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, babe ? Demandai-je avec douceur

\- Rien. Rien de grave, _love_ , insista-t-il devant mon tracas apparent en se grattant l'arrière de oreille, comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise. Ne te tracasse pas. Je voulais juste te parler de quelque chose.

\- Tu es sûr que je ne dois pas m'inquiéter ? Demandai-je en le prenant tendrement par la main pour le guider vers une chaise, alors que je m'installai en face de lui, les sourcils froncés.

Nous venions de rentrer de l'échographie, et Liam était toujours chez mes parents. Henry était enfermé dans sa chambre, sûrement entrain de lire, et nous étions donc tous les deux seuls au rez-de-chaussée. Malgré ce qu'il m'avait assuré, j'étais sûre qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal. Je posai ma main sur sa jambe et la caressai doucement pour essayer de lui redonner son sourire. Je détestais le voir dans cet état là, et j'aurais tout essayé pour le rassurer, même si je ne savais pas du tout quelle était la cause de son subit changement d'humeur.

\- Non, vraiment, dit-il en secouant la tête, tentant un vague sourire dans ma direction. Je voulais juste…

Il s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase et poussa un long soupir de découragement. Ça ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas, et je sentis une boule se former sous mon cœur. Je lui pris la main pour la serrer dans la mienne en guise d'encouragement. Je ne savais pas du tout ce qu'il le rendait aussi nerveux, mais je devinai bien que c'était important.

\- Killian, tu peux tout me dire, tu sais bien, assurai-je en caressant sa main de mon pouce. Je te promets que quoi qu'il se passe, je comprendrai...

\- Je sais, Emma, je suis désolé, soupira-t-il en levant ses beaux yeux bleus vers moi pour me regarder bien en face. Tu comprends toujours. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis aussi nerveux. Ce que je voulais te dire, c'est que… Je voulais te demander si tu avais déjà pensé à te marier ?

Je me détachai de lui pour m'adosser à la chaise, n'en croyant pas mes oreilles. Je m'étais attendu à tout sauf à ça. Devant son air parfaitement sérieux, je voulais essayer de garder mon calme, mais je ne pus retenir un éclat de rire, et secouai la tête d'un air amusé.

\- Tu plaisantes, Killian? Je déteste être celle qui dois te le rappeler, crois-moi, mais au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, nous sommes fiancés, dis-je en riant toujours, brandissant ma main gauche devant son visage pour lui montrer la bague que je portais à mon annuaire depuis plus de deux ans.

Je me souvenais de sa demande au détail près. Le jour de mon anniversaire, alors que j'étais enceinte de Liam, il m'avait donné la bague de son frère, tout en m'offrant la possibilité qu'elle ne représente qu'une promesse, et que ce moment ne soit pas une demande en mariage. C'était moi qui avait décidé que je voulais qu'on se fiance. Ce moment avait été tellement magique pour nous : il était revenu de l'Underworld depuis quelques mois, nous avions découvert que nous allions avoir un enfant ensemble, et, au courant des peurs qui m'habitaient, il avait voulu me promettre qu'il ne m'abandonnerait jamais. Et il avait tenu sa promesse. Il était toujours là, nous étions plus amoureux que jamais, et j'étais de nouveau enceinte. Parfois, j'étais moi-même étonnée par la puissance des sentiments que j'avais à son égard, tant ils étaient forts. Je l'aimais si fort, et je remerciai tous les jours tous les dieux de l'univers pour m'avoir enfin donné une famille.

\- Je me suis mal exprimé, reprit-il en riant d'un air un peu d'un air gêné, me sortant brusquement de mon plongeon dans le passé. Je sais que nous sommes fiancés, crois-moi, je me demande encore tout les jours ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour mériter autant de bonheur. Mais ça fait plus de deux ans que ça s'est passé, et nous n'avons jamais parlé de mariage. Est-ce que ça te dirait ?

\- Et cette idée te viens comme ça, sans prévenir? Dis-je en secouant la tête, les yeux un peu brillants à cause de la déclaration qu'il venait de me faire

Il était vrai qu'en nous fiançant, nous nous étions dit que nous nous marierions, un jour. Mais je ne m'étais jamais posé la question de si ce projet se concrétiserait et je ne savais pas que lui y pensait sérieusement, surtout que sa demande tombait un peu brusquement. Il haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire, et je me penchai vers lui, posant ma main libre sur son genoux pour être un peu plus proche de lui.

\- Tu veux vraiment te marier ? Demandai-je d'une voix douce, désirant en apprendre un peu plus sur cette demande soudaine.

\- Bien sûr, dit-il d'un air presque timide. Nous élevons Henry une semaine sur deux, nous avons un fils et un troisième petit bout est en chemin. J'ai envie de rester avec toi toute ma vie, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne passerait pas le cap. Mais si tu ne veux pas...

\- Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, Killian, l'interrompis-je, attendrie de le voir si embarrassé par sa propre demande. C'est juste que c'est un peu soudain, et il me faut le temps d'assimiler tout ça.

Je lui souris, mais je savais au fond de moi que la soudaineté de la conversation n'était qu'une excuse et que la vérité était que ça me faisait peur. Je n'avais jamais cru être faite pour le mariage. Toute ma vie, autour de moi, j'avais vu des gens se déchirer après s'être mariés. Bien sûr, il y avait mes parents, et certains autres couples qui étaient encore très bien ensemble. Et je savais que ce que Killian et moi partagions était extrêmement fort. Mais j'avais peur de moi-même, j'avais peur d'avoir envie de m'enfuir avec tout ça, parce que j'étais terrifiée à l'idée que mes anciens réflexes reprennent le dessus sur moi.

Mais en plus de tout ça, j'étais surtout décontenancée par mon cœur qui me hurlait que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que ça.

\- Si tu ne veux pas, Emma, je ne vais pas te forcer, reprit-il d'un air un peu inquiet devant mon silence pensif. Nous sommes fiancés, le mariage serait juste une fête comme une autre. Ça ne va rien changer entre nous. Je me suis juste dit que ce serait une bonne idée, vu que nous allons avoir un nouveau bébé. Traite-moi de ringard si tu veux, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire, mais j'ai envie que nos enfants grandissent avec des parents mariés.

\- Tu as raison, c'est vieux jeu, répliquai-je en levant un sourcil moqueur. Mais ça, j'aurais dû m'en douter en faisant ma vie avec toi. Tu as plus de deux cent ans, après tout, dis-je, ce qui le fit rire doucement. Mais en même temps...

\- Oui ? M'encouragea-t-il, voyant que j'hésitais légèrement à continuer ma phrase.

\- C'est bizarre, Killian, avouai-je avec sincérité. Toute me vie, j'ai cru que tout ça n'était pas fait pour moi. Après que Neal m'ait abandonnée en prison, j'étais persuadée que je finirai ma vie seule, comme je l'avais commencée. Et puis je t'ai rencontré, et tu as tout bouleversé. Tu m'as rendu confiance en l'avenir. Et maintenant… Et bien je me dis que nous sommes fiancés, et que nous ferions tout aussi bien de sauter le pas.

\- Vraiment ? Dit-il, une étincelle brillant brusquement dans ses beaux yeux. Tu ne dis pas ça simplement pour me faire plaisir, hein, Swan ?

\- Non, répondis-je en riant. Je le veux vraiment... Décidément, Killian Jones, tu as complètement chamboulé ma vie et mes croyances, j'espère que tu t'en rends compte. Par contre, j'ai une seule demande : je veux que ce soit une petite fête. Je ne veux pas qu'on passe dix mois à préparer cette journée. Je veux que ce soit juste un moyen de rassembler les gens qu'on aime, d'accord ?

\- Bien sûr, love, dit-il avec un grand sourire. Tout ce que tu voudras, je veux juste que tu sois heureuse. Mais… c'est un oui, alors ?

J'attendis quelques secondes avant de répondre pour être sûre que c'était bien ce que je désirais. J'imaginai soudain la fête qui nous attendait : Killian en costume, moi dans une belle robe, Henry et Liam derrière nous alors que nous prononcions nos vœux. Notre sourire, le bonheur, cette promesse de belles années futures. Et je fus soudain sûre que je voulais devenir Emma Swan-Jones.

\- C'est un oui, dis-je avec un pincement dans la poitrine, tant je fus heureuse d'un seul coup.

Il eut l'air transporté de joie, et je souris plus largement en voyant qu'il avait l'air tout aussi heureux que moi. Incapable d'attendre plus longtemps pour m'approcher encore de lui, je me levai de ma chaise pour aller m'asseoir sur ses genoux, et j'enroulai mes bras autour de sa nuque pour me mettre à l'embrasser avec douceur.

* * *

\- Bon, Henry, assieds-toi, s'il te plaît, commençai-je en lui désignant la chaise qui se trouvait devant moi.

Mon fils me jeta un regard passablement effrayé et m'obéit sans dire un mot. Il était vrai que la scène ressemblait vaguement à un interrogatoire de police. Killian et moi nous tenions debout devant Henry, et plus un bruit ne se faisait entendre dans la maison. Liam s'était déjà endormi, ce qui nous laissait tout le temps qu'on voulait pour annoncer la nouvelle à Henry en tête à tête.

Nous avions attendu le soir avant de tout lui dire, profitant pendant quelques heures d'être les seuls à connaître l'existence du mariage. Je voulais le dire à Henry le plus tôt possible, et nous avions décidé d'un comment accord avec Killian de le dire à mon fils avant de l'annoncer à tout le monde. Même mes parents n'étaient pas au courant, et je voulais que Henry soit le premier à nous donner son avis. Je lui faisais confiance pour nous le dire s'il estimait que quelque chose le dérangeait, mais cela m'effrayait un peu en même temps, et c'était pour ça que j'avais involontairement employé un ton un peu sévère. Et s'il prenait mal l'annonce ? Il n'avait pas eu l'air perturbé par l'annonce de nos fiançailles deux ans plus tôt, mais un mariage était encore différent, et j'espérais qu'il le prendrait bien. C'était encore un chamboulement en plus dans sa vie, et je ne voulais vraiment pas qu'il soit déstabilisé. Son avis comptait beaucoup pour nous.

\- On voudrait te parler, continuai-je en jetant un coup d'œil en coin à Killian, qui se tenait à mes côtés et avant l'air passablement mal à l'aise.

\- Ok, dit mon fils d'un air effrayé. Quoi qu'il se passe, je peux l'expliquer.

\- Hein ? Non, nous ne sommes pas là pour te faire un sermon, dis-je d'un air perplexe, avant d'ajouter d'une voix un peu plus grave, ses paroles prenant sens dans mon esprit : Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- Rien, répondit Henry en souriant d'un air innocent. Rien du tout, je te le jure.

Je plissai les yeux pour essayer de voir s'il nous mentait, mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas. De tout manière, s'ils 'était vraiment passé quelque chose, j'allais bien le savoir tôt ou tard. Le plus important pour le moment était la nouvelle que nous devions lui annoncer. Je pourrais m'occuper d'une éventuelle bêtise plus tard. Je repris donc après quelques secondes en disant :

\- On a pris une décision très importante, et on voudrait que tu sois le premier à le savoir.

\- Mmm, ça ressemble beaucoup à une annonce de grossesse, sauf que tu es déjà enceinte, ma taquina-t-il gentiment, sûrement dans une tentative pour me détendre un peu.

\- Très malin, répliquai-je en secouant la tête, amusée.

\- Bon, alors, qu'est ce que vous voulez me dire ? M'encouragea mon fils avec un sourire engageant.

Je jetai un regard un peu inquiet à Killian, qui me sourit gentiment pour me montrer son soutien, même s'il avait l'air tout aussi anxieux que moi. Décidant que plus vite ce serait fait, mieux ça irait, je pris une grande inspiration avant de dire :

\- Killian et moi, nous avons décidé qu'il était temps de nous marier.

J'avais débité ma phrase très vite comme si les mots me brûlaient les lèvres, et je relevai la tête vers mon fils avec une légère grimace, anxieuse de voir sa réaction. Il ne dit rien dans un premier temps, se contentant de nous fixer tour à tour, et je n'arrivais pas à décider si la nouvelle lui déplaisait ou non, ce qui me rendait folle. Je le relançai donc au bout de quelques secondes en me tordant nerveusement les doigts :

\- On voulait te le dire en premier, parce que s'il y a quelques chose qui te dérange, kid, on fera en sorte de régler ça. Je veux que tu te sentes totalement à l'aise avec ça, et si ce n'est pas le cas, dis le nous. Killian et moi, on veut juste que toi, Liam et le petit bout qui va arriver soyez heureux.

\- Vous me demandez sérieusement mon avis ? Demanda mon fils d'un air perplexe. Mais je n'ai rien à dire là-dessus, c'est votre décision…

\- C'est notre décision à tous, intervint Killian, les sourcils froncés, surpris par la remarque de Henry. Nous sommes une famille. Si tu penses que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, nous resterons fiancés.

\- Wow, dit alors mon fils en secouant la tête. J'ai du mal à y croire.

\- Et alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Honnêtement, Henry, on ne sera pas en colère, le pressai-je, impatiente de connaître sa réponse.

\- Maman, enfin, bien sûr que je suis d'accord avec ça, dit-il, un sourire se dessinant finalement sur son visage. Je vois bien à quel point vous vous aimez, tous les deux. Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous resteriez simplement fiancés. C'est une très bonne idée.

\- Vraiment, Henry ? Demandai-je en poussant un véritable soupir de soulagement.

\- Mais oui, allez-y, vraiment. Je suis sûr que la fête sera superbe, en plus.

\- Je suis content que tu prennes bien la nouvelle, parce que j'ai quelque chose d'autres à te demander, reprit Killian en souriant un peu timidement.

\- Je dois avoir peur ? Demande mon fils avec une grimace.

\- Non, rigola Killian, pas du tout. Je voulais simplement te demander si tu accepterais d'être mon témoin.

Mon fils resta muet pendant plusieurs secondes, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, semblant profondément surpris. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Killian qui affichait un air aussi amusé que le mien. Nous attendîmes tous les deux impatiemment la réponse de Henry. J'étais vraiment heureuse de la proposition de Killian. Il m'en avait parlé juste après notre décision un peu plus tôt dans la journée, et j'avais acquiescer avec enthousiasme. Henry et Killian étaient très proches, et j'étais vraiment heureuse de les voir s'entendre aussi bien, surtout que je savais bien que Killian considérait Henry comme son propre fils, même s'il ne le disait jamais à voix haute de peur que l'adolescent ne ressente pas la même chose à son égard .

\- Sérieusement ? S'exclama enfin mon fils après plusieurs secondes de silence supplémentaires. Pas Grand-Père, pas Robin… Tu me veux _moi_ comme témoin ?!

\- Bien sûr, répondit Killian comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Je ne vois pas qui je choisirais d'autre.

\- Wow, répéta mon fils dans un souffle. Évidemment que j'accepte. Merci de me faire confiance.

Le visage de Killian s'illumina et Henry se leva alors de sa chaise pour le serrer contre lui. Hook sembla un peu déboussolé pendant une seconde, puis rendit son étreinte à mon fils. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure pour ravaler le sanglot que je sentais poindre. Ce geste n'était pas courant entre mon fils et mon fiancé, et ça ne rendait la situation que plus puissante. L'étreinte ne dura pas longtemps, et je vis qu'ils avaient tous les deux l'air un peu embarrassé lorsqu'ils se séparèrent. Killian porta la main à son oreille, et pour éviter un malaise de s'installer après ce beau moment, je repris immédiatement la parole :

\- Par contre, on ne veut pas le dire tout de suite aux autres. Même à mes parents, ou à Regina. On voudrait bien leur en faire la surprise dans quelques temps, alors il ne faut le dire à personne. D'accord ?

\- Promis, assura Henry, qui avait toujours l'air aussi halluciné par le nouvelle et la demande de Killian. Vous savez quand la cérémonie aura lieu ?

\- Justement, on voulait aussi te demander ton avis à ce propos. On a pensé qu'il valait mieux nous marier alors que je suis toujours enceinte, parce qu'on s'est dit que nous n'aurions plus beaucoup de temps avec un nouveau bébé dans la famille. Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée ? Nous ne voulons pas un grand mariage, alors les préparatifs ne vont pas nous prendre tellement de temps…

\- Je pense que vous avez raison, dit-il en hochant la tête, un grand sourire sur le visage. Par contre, Grand-Mère va insister pour une grande cérémonie, ajouta-t-il avec pertinence. Je pense qu'elle va vouloir t'offrir un mariage de princesse.

\- Je discuterai de ça avec elle lorsque le moment sera venu, dis-je en souriant avant de poser une main sur l'épaule de mon fils. Je suis tellement contente que tu sois d'accord avec nous, Henry. Ton avis compte tellement pour nous.

\- Bien sûr que je suis d'accord, et je suis même très content, répondit-il d'un air un peu ému. Tant que vous êtes heureux, c'est tout ce qui compte.

La vitesse à laquelle il avait grandi me frappa soudain de plein fouet, et j'en eus les larmes aux yeux. Il devenait un homme, juste et gentil, et ça me remplissait de fierté. Il faisait un parfait grand frère pour montrer le bonne exemple aux enfants, et faisait toujours en sorte d'apaiser les tensions pour que tout le monde soit heureux. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il allait bientôt devenir un adulte, et, à l'instar de ma mère, je regrettais chaque seconde que je n'avais pas passé en sa compagnie.

Henry s'approcha de moi pour me serrer fortement dans ses bras, et je lui murmurai à l'oreille.

\- Je t'aime, _kid_ , et je suis tellement fière de toi.

Il ne répondit pas, et se contenta de me serrer un peu plus fort contre lui.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà! Ceci veut donc dire que vous aurez peut-être droit à une cérémonie de mariage dans cette fic (si je ne fais pas mourir un des personnages avant mouahaha x) ). j'espère que ça vous a plu, et à la semaine prochaine! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Jayamisia : Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une si longue review! Je sais que tu es très occupée, alors c'est vraiment gentil d'avoir pris de ton temps pour commenter cette histoire :) Merci pour tous tes compliments et tes conseils, ça compte beaucoup pour moi! Je sais que pour le moment la fiction peut sembler un peu lente dans le sens où on ne sait toujours pas grand chose de ce qui se passe réellement, et cette histoire est très hétéroclites parce qu'il y a des chapitres très mouvementés comme des qui sont très calmes. Je te fais ici une liste des chapitres où il y a plus d'action pour que tu aies une idée : 16, 20, 22, 23, 24, 25, 33, 34, 35, 36, 38 et 39. Pour les tacos heu... Disons que j'écris généralement des ellipses parce que je ne suis pas forcément à l'aise avec ce genre de scène, j'ai peur que ça tombe dans le vulgaire à chaque fois. Lire ça va, mais écrire c'est autre chose xD Je commence seulement à détailler un peu plus, alors je vais essayer haha! J'espère que la suite te plaira et merci encore! :) **

**louloumpu : merci pour ta review, j'espère que le mariage (si je l'écris et que je ne fais pas mourir un des deux avant haha) te plaira! :)**

* * *

\- Très bien , Killian, répond-moi sincèrement, soupirai-je en débarquant dans notre chambre. Est-ce qu'on peut deviner ma grossesse ou pas ?

Hook se retourna vers moi et me dévisagea avec attention. Je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer à quel point il avait mis du soin à s'habiller, et je retins un léger sourire. Nous avions en effet décidé qu'il était plus que temps, après deux semaines, d'annoncer notre mariage, et nous avions demandé à tout le monde de nous rejoindre chez Granny. Mes parents n'avaient aucune idée de pourquoi nous les avions fait venir, et je savais qu'ils avaient hâte. Je me sentais un peu coupable d'annoncer une si bonne nouvelle alors que nous n'avions pas encore réussi à renvoyer les sorciers chez eux, mais nous avions attendu le plus longtemps possible. Si nous voulions nous marier avant l'arrivée du bébé, il allait falloir nous dépêcher.

J'avais enfilé une robe rouge et courte qui était centrée à la poitrine et s'évasait au niveau du ventre, espérant ainsi ne pas dévoiler mon abdomen arrondi. Il devenait de plus en plus difficile de cacher ma grossesse, et je savais très bien que je n'allais plus pouvoir continuer longtemps comme ça. J'espérais seulement pouvoir encore grappiller quelques jours pour parvenir à trouver une solution et renvoyer les sorciers chez eux, mais je savais au fond de moi que cette pensée était probablement illusoire.

\- Ça va, fini par dire Killian en relevant les yeux vers mon visage. Il faut vraiment fixer ton ventre pour deviner que tu es enceinte. Tu es magnifique, d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il gentiment.

\- Tu as toujours le mot qu'il faut, toi, fis-je en m'approchant de lui avec un vague sourire.

\- Allez, ne fais pas cette tête, me motiva-t-il en riant et en posant sa main sur ma joue. On va annoncer notre mariage. C'est un bonne chose, non ?

\- Oui, répondis-je avec un sourire plus franc. Bien sûr. J'espère juste que d'ici là, on aura réussi à renvoyer les sorciers chez eux…

\- Cesse un peu de t'inquiéter pour tout le monde, d'accord ? Me demanda-t-il avec douceur. C'est notre soirée. Pense un peu à toi, pour une fois, ça ne te fera pas de mal.

\- Je vais essayer, promis-je en faisant jouer mes doigts dans sa nuque. On y va ? Henry et Liam sont prêts ?

\- Ils nous attendent dans le salon. Prête à voir tes parents flipper ? Continua-t-il avec un haussement de sourcil qui me fit rire.

\- Je n'ai jamais été aussi prête de ma vie, plaisantai-je alors qu'il m'entraînait par la main vers les escaliers qui menaient au rez-de-chaussée.

* * *

J'étais installée à une table du restaurant avec mes parents et Killian, Liam serré tout contre moi. C'était Henry qui l'avait habillé en voulant nous faire une surprise, et j'avais eu un tel fou rire en le voyant que j'avais dû m'asseoir pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Mon fils avait apprêté son frère avec un costard pour bébé qu'il avait commandé sur internet, déclarant qu'il voulait le préparer pour le mariage. Liam était beaucoup trop adorable ainsi apprêté, et nous avions eu droit à plusieurs interrogations de la part de nos amis, qui se demandaient pourquoi il était si formellement habillé. Nous n'avions pas répondu, trop heureux de faire encore un peu durer le suspens.

Je sentais la nervosité prendre petit à petit place dans ma poitrine. Je savais qu'ils allaient tous être heureux pour nous, mais tout leur dire rendait les choses beaucoup plus réelles. Et puis j'avais apprécié ces deux semaines où nous étions les seuls au courant, Killian, Henry et moi, et j'étais bien consciente que cette période de « répit » touchait à sa fin. Je savais très bien que mes parents n'allaient parler que de ça jusqu'au grand jour, et il fallait que je me prépare mentalement à l'agitation qui allait régner dans notre famille d'ici peu. Nous nous étions enfin décidé sur une date pour le mariage, et c'était pour cela que nous voulions tout leur annoncer ce soir : la date approchait à grand pas, et nous devions impérativement réussir à renvoyer les sorciers chez eux avant le grand jour.

\- Allez, Emma, tu vas finir par nous dire ce qui se passe ? Nous n'avons pas droit à une prévue, vu que nous sommes tes parents ? Insista ma mère d'un air implorant.

\- Crois-moi, quand je tu sauras, tu crieras tellement fort que toute l'Amérique sera au courant, répliquai-je en jetant un coup d'œil en coin à Killian, qui me répondit par un éclat de rire.

\- Tu nous fait marcher, c'est ça ? Demanda mon père d'un air perplexe.

\- Croyez ce que vous voulez, vous le saurez bien assez tôt, dis-je en rigolant à moitié, m'amusant à faire durer le suspens.

\- Tu n'as pas bientôt fini de te moquer de nous ? S'exclama mon père d'un air faussement outré. Vous n'allez pas pouvoir nous cacher ça encore longtemps…

Je tournai la tête vers Killian pour savoir ce qu'il pensait de tout ça. J'étais partagée entre l'envie de les faire marcher un peu plus longtemps et celle de voir leur réaction. Il sembla comprendre mes questionnements intérieurs, car il se pencha vers moi pour demander à mi-voix :

\- On leur dit ?

Je hochai la tête avec enthousiasme et confiai Liam à la garde de mes parents. Nous nous frayâmes difficilement un chemin vers le comptoir du restaurant, et une fois que nous fûmes arrivés, Killian se hissa d'un bond dessus, ce qui me fit rire. Nous mettre dans cette position à chaque fois que nous devions annoncer quelque chose d'important était devenu une sorte de tradition – nous l'avions entre autre fait pour annoncer que j'étais enceinte de Liam – si bien que Granny ne poussa qu'un léger soupir de désespoir lorsque je montai à mon tour sur le bar pour me mettre à la hauteur de Killian.

Le silence se fit presque immédiatement dans la salle, et je fis un clin d'œil à Henry qui se tenait à proximité de mes parents et qui affichait un air surexcité. Je savais qu'il attendait la réaction de ses grands-parents avec impatience, et je pouvais facilement le comprendre. J'avais moi-même plutôt hâte de savoir ce qu'ils allaient penser de tout ça. Je pouvais facilement imaginer l'enthousiasme de ma mère, et l'air sévère que mon père allait offrir à Killian pendant une brève seconde avant de nous serrer dans ses bras.

\- Emma, maman elle m'a dit que je pouvais pas monter sur le comptoir ! S'exclama Neal, qui se trouvait dans les bras de mon père et affichait un air mécontent.

\- C'est pour une occasion spéciale, trésor, répondis-je en souriant à mon petit frère. On a quelque chose à vous dire.

\- C'est quoi ? Demanda-t-il, son sourire retrouvé.

\- Sois un peu patient, tu vas le savoir dans deux minutes, le réprimanda ma mère, qui portait Liam, alors qu'elle avait l'air tout aussi excitée que son fils.

\- Bon, voilà, commença Hook d'un air amusé, prenant ma main afin d'enlacer ses doigts aux miens. Nous avons pris une décision importante il y a deux semaines, et nous avons décidé d'enfin la partager avec vous. Ce qu'on veut vous dire…

-… Ne criez pas... intervins-je en riant à moitié.

-… C'est que nous avons enfin décidé de nous marier.

Un silence stupéfait flotta dans la salle pendant plusieurs secondes. Je tournai la tête vers Killian en riant, et regardai mes parents avec un grand sourire. Ils nous dévisageaient tous les deux, la bouche entrouverte, l'air stupéfait. C'est Neal qui brisa la premier le silence en s'écriant :

\- Un mariage ? Génial !

Cela sembla réveiller nos amis, car ils se mirent tous à applaudir comme s'ils s'étaient concertés. Je regardai Liam qui applaudissait lui aussi, sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait, avec un sourire attendri. Lorsque le bruit se fut calmé, c'est Robin qui prit la parole en disant avec un sourire :

\- Et quand aura-t-il lieu, ce mariage ?

\- On s'est mis d'accord pour le célébrer fin août. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous aurons trouvé une solution pour vous renvoyer chez vous d'ici là, dis-je à Harry, Ron et Hermione qui se tenaient dans un coin de la pièce, ce qui sembla les rassurer un peu.

Nous finîmes par tous deux descendre du comptoir sous les félicitations joyeuses de nos amis, et je me dirigeai d'un bon pas vers mes parents, qui n'avaient toujours rien dit. Je leur adressai un sourire alors que Killian reprenait Liam dans ses bras, et je dis doucement :

\- Vous en pensez quoi ?

\- Je… je n'arrive pas à croire que tu vas te marier, balbutia ma mère, les larmes aux yeux. Mon dieu, Emma, je suis tellement fière de toi...

Elle me prit ensuite dans ses bras et me serra avec force contre elle. Mon père eut tôt fait de rejoindre notre étreinte, et il dit d'un air encore totalement hébété :

\- C'est merveilleux, Emma. Félicitations.

Il se détacha ensuite de moi pour aller taper dans le dos de Hook d'un air un peu maladroit, et je cachai un sourire derrière ma main, échangeant un coup d'œil complice avec Killian. Les deux hommes n'étaient pas partis du bon pieds, mais ils s'entendaient vraiment bien, à présent. David savait que Killian me rendait heureuse, et qu'il état un merveilleux père. Il l'avait accepté comme faisant entièrement partie de ma famille, et j'avais du mal à exprimer à quel point ça me rendait heureuse.

\- Je savais que vous réagiriez comme ça, dit Henry en s'approchant de nous, un grand sourire dessiné sur son visage.

\- Quoi tu étais au courant ? Et tu nous as caché ça ? Dit mon père en haussant les sourcils d'un air faussement désapprobateur.

\- Je n'allais certainement pas trahir leur secret, répliqua mon fils en haussant les épaules.

\- Henry est le témoin, annonçai-je en venant poser une main sur l'épaule de mon fils. On veut que cette fête soit avant tout une occasion de rassembler ceux qu'on aime.

\- Et moi, je peux faire un truc dans le mariage ? Demanda Neal en venant tirer sur le pan de ma robe.

\- On te trouvera quelque chose à faire, trésor, ne t'inquiètes pas, assurai-je en m'accroupissant pour me mettre à la hauteur de mon frère.

\- Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire, Liam ? Demanda Killian avec douceur, caressant gentiment le dos de notre fils. Maman et Papa vont se marier !

\- Se marier ? Répéta Liam sans bien sembler comprendre.

\- Oui, ça veut dire qu'il va y avoir une grande fête, expliqua Hook avec patience.

\- Une fête ! S'exclama mon fils d'un air excité.

\- Maman va porter une très belle robe blanche, tout le monde sera là, et ce sera une très belle journée. Tu es content ?

\- Oui ! S'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme.

Je me relevai et passai un bras autour des épaules de Henry, un sourire ému dessiné sur le visage. Toute ma famille allait être réunie sous le même toit, nous allions pouvoir oublier tous nos problèmes pendant quelques heures, et Killian et moi allions officialiser notre amour. D'ici là, j'aurais en plus annoncer la nouvelle de ma seconde grossesse, et tout bougeait si vite pour l'instant dans ma vie que ça me donnait un peu le tournis. Mais j'étais heureuse, ma famille avait l'air contente, Henry et Liam prenaient bien la nouvelle, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

* * *

\- Tu prendras bien du champagne pour célébrer ça ? Me demanda Granny avec un sourire.

J'étais assise à côté de Killian au comptoir du restaurant, et malgré l'heure tardive, la fête battait toujours son plein. J'étais en train de manger une part de moelleux au chocolat et relevai la tête vers mon amie en souriant :

\- C'est gentil, mais je préfère passer mon tour. Tu sais, j'ai toujours ces problèmes de foie, et je préfère éviter l'alcool pour le moment, affirmai-je, ressortant la vieille excuse que j'avais inventée pour expliquer mes malaises.

\- Je comprends, répondit Granny en hochant la tête.

\- C'est pour ça que tu as des nausées ? Intervint Leroy, qui était installé à côté de nous, une chope de bière en main.

Je hochai distraitement a tête, concentrée sur ma part de gâteau, et il continua comme si tout était parfaitement normal :

\- Et c'est pour ça que tu grossis ?

Je laissai retomber ma fourchette dans mon assiette avec un grand bruit et fusillai Leroy du regard. Je croyais vraiment avoir réussi à cacher ma grossesse, et l'indélicatesse dont il venait de faire preuve me mettait en colère. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de me parler comme ça, au juste ?

\- Fiche-lui la paix, intervint Killian en posant une main sur ma jambe pour m'apaiser, devinant que je bouillonnais intérieurement.

Je poussai un soupir rageur et me levai de ma chaise en marmonnant. Je sentais la colère brûler en moi, accentuée par les hormones qui exacerbaient toutes mes émotions ses derniers temps, me donnant parfois l'impression de devenir folle.

\- Tu sais quoi ? J'ai plus faim.

Je me dirigeai rapidement vers le fond du restaurant avec l'intention d'aller m'enfermer dans les toilettes pour me calmer. Je savais pourquoi sa remarque me mettait autant en colère : ça voulait dire que je n'allais plus pouvoir cacher le fait que j'étais enceinte encore longtemps. La situation m'échappait, et je détestais ça.

\- Quelle susceptibilité ! Entendis-je dans mon dos.

\- Ta gueule, Leroy, déclara froidement Killian.

Je n'entendis pas la suite de leur échange, car j'entrai dans la cabine des toilettes et m'appuyai sur les bords du lavabo, rencontrant mon visage dans le miroir. Je soupirai une nouvelle fois et me mis de profil, posant une main sur mon ventre, grimaçant en voyant que ma grossesse commençait à être vraiment apparente. Bien sûr, le fait que ça commence à se voir voulait dire que le bébé allait bien, et c'était une bonne chose. Mais j'aurais juste voulu qu'il se développe un peu moins vite, histoire que nous ayons le temps de nous occuper des sorciers avant de le dire à tout le monde.

Je me mis de dos au miroir, frottant mon visage du plat de la main. J'allais attendre de me calmer un peu avant de retourner retrouver mes amis. J'avais besoin d'être un peu seule pour être sûre que je n'allais pas me mettre en colère. Après tout, je venais de réagir assez violemment, et, même si ce qu'il venait de faire était très indélicat, Leroy n'avait dit que la vérité. J'aurais dû m'en douter : il n'était pas du genre à verser dans la gentillesse, et j'en étais à 15 semaines, c'était normal que ma grossesse commence à se voir.

J'entendis la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir et relevai brusquement la tête. C'est avec surprise que je vis débarquer Killian, qui prit immédiatement la parole d'un air soucieux en refermant la porte derrière lui.

\- Ça va ?

\- Je ne sais pas si tu as manqué le mémo, mais ce sont des toilettes pour femmes, répliquai-je nonchalamment sans répondre à sa question.

\- Je voulais m'assurer que tout allait bien, dit-il en souriant à cause de ma remarque.

\- Je survis, soupirai-je en fermant brièvement les yeux. C'est juste que je croyais avoir réussi à cacher ma grossesse. Ça se voit vraiment, hein ?

\- On voit que ton corps change, _love_ , c'est normal, répondit-il avec douceur. Et puis il y a quelque chose de spécial dans ton regard quand tu es enceinte, tu resplendis. C'est difficile de passer à côté.

\- Tu dis ça pour me remonter le moral ? Demandai-je d'un air suspicieux.

\- Regarde par toi même si tu ne me crois pas, dit-il en me prenant par l'épaule pour me faire tourner vers le miroir.

Je regarder de nouveau mon reflet durant quelques secondes, mais détournai rapidement les yeux en haussant vaguement les épaules, ne sachant plus trop quoi penser. Je me tournai vers Killian et relevai les yeux vers lui en disant :

\- Il faut qu'on leur dise tout, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ce serait mieux, en effet, répondit-il en jouant avec une de mes mèches de cheveux.

\- Très bien, soupirai-je une nouvelle fois, consciente que je n'avais plus le choix. Je parlerai à Harry, Ron et Hermione demain soir, on doit tous se retrouver chez Regina pour discuter d'un plan, tu te souviens ? On l'annoncera aux autres par après.

\- Ça va bien se passer, assura-t-il en s'approchant un peu plus de moi, comprenant que j'étais vraiment inquiète. Tu verras.

Je hochai la tête et me hissai sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser doucement en guise de remerciement pour toujours être là lorsque j'avais besoin de son soutien. Il posa sa main valide sur mon ventre, et nos baisers se firent de plus en plus pressants, jusqu'à être interrompus par la porte qui se rouvrait. Nous nous séparâmes d'un bond comme si quelque chose nous avait brûlés, et je me tournai pour découvrir ma mère debout sur le seuil de la porte, qui grimaçait d'un air gêné :

\- Je dérange ?

\- Non, répondis-je, soulagée qu'il ne s'agisse pas de quelqu'un d'autre. On était juste en train de discuter.

\- Ça m'avait l'air d'être une conversation mouvementée… dit-elle d'un air moqueur.

\- Merci maman, c'était utile, répliquai-je alors qu'elle me souriait d'un air innocent. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je t'ai vu partir et tu avais l'air plutôt contrariée… Tout va bien ?

\- Ça va, dis-je en haussant les épaules, je me suis juste rendu compte qu'il allait falloir parler de ma grossesse à tout le monde.

\- C'est vrai qu'il est temps, répondit-elle avec douceur, au moment où la porte s'actionnait de nouveau.

Je regardai mon père débarquer à son tour avec des yeux ronds, et balbutiai d'un air effaré :

\- C'est une salle de réunion ou quoi ?

\- Tout va bien ? Je vous ai tous vu vous diriger par ici… Commença-t-il comme si tout était parfaitement normal.

\- Ce sont des toilettes pour femmes, papa.

\- Ah, parce que Hook a le droit d'être ici mais pas moi ? Demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils, alors que Killian était pris d'un fou-rire à mes côtés.

\- Vous savez quoi ? La conférence est terminée, retournez dans la salle principale. Tout va bien, je vous assure, ajoutai-je devant le regard peu convaincu que me jetait mes parents. Allez, sortez de là avant que Henry n'arrive aussi, parce que ça va sérieusement devenir une réunion de famille à ce train là.

\- Tu as l'air agitée, fit remarquer mon père alors que je le poussai par les épaules pour qu'il sorte enfin de la pièce.

Je n'osais pas imaginer la tête que ferait un de nos amis s'il débarquait dans les toilettes et nous voyait tous rassemblés ici, mais décidément, mes parents n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir m'écouter.

\- Je vais bien, nous avons juste décidé d'annoncer ma grossesse à Harry, Ron et Hermione.

\- C'est ça qui te mets dans un état pareil ? Demanda mon père avec une petite moue

\- Non, ce qui me mets dans un tel état, c'est la pensée de la tête que va faire celle qui va finir par débarquer pour nous trouver tous ici, dis-je, avant d'éclater de rire en voyant son sourire moqueur, comprenant qu'il jouait gentiment avec moi.

\- Ok, j'arrête, dit-il en sortant de la pièce, suivi de Killian qui rigolait toujours.

Alors que je me dirigeais à mon tour vers la salle principale, ma mère m'arrêta en me retenant par le coude dans le petit couloir qui menait vers les toilettes. Je me retournai vers elle, les sourcils froncés, me demandant ce qu'elle me voulait. Elle m'adressa un sourire doux pour me rassurer, et prit la parole en disant presque timidement :

\- Dis, Emma, je voulais te poser un question concernant le mariage…

\- Vas-y, l'encourageai-je, intriguée par son air un peu embarrassé.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée d'accepter, hein, c'est juste une proposition…

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, maman ? Insistai-je doucement.

\- Je me demandais si… je voulais savoir si ça te ferait plaisir de porter ma robe de mariée pour la cérémonie ?

Je restai muette quelques instants, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre. Je ne m'étais pas attendue à une telle question, et je ne savais pas quoi en penser. Elle me dévisagea, les sourcils froncés, attendant ma réaction, et je finis par demander, perplexe :

\- Je ne comprends pas, elle n'est pas restée dans la Forêt enchantée ?

\- Si, malheureusement, dit-elle avec une petite grimace gênée, mais j'en ai discuté avec Regina, et elle pourrait t'en faire une réplique… Si tu es d'accord bien sûr.

\- Évidemment que je suis d'accord, répondis-je sans réfléchir, touchée par sa proposition. Merci beaucoup, maman. Ça veut dire beaucoup pour moi.

Elle me prit dans ses bras, un grand sourire dessiné sur son visage, comme si elle avait eu peur que je refuse sa proposition. Je posai ma tête sur son épaule, émue. C'était un geste adorable. J'avais voulu une maman toute ma vie, et j'avais maintenant une famille complète, beaucoup plus grande que ce que je n'aurais jamais osé imaginer. J'allais me marier, avec un troisième enfant, et malgré tout mes problèmes, je pouvais dire sans hésitation que j'étais profondément heureuse. Mon dieu, qu'est ce que je les aimais ces gens que je connaissais depuis à peine quelques années. Ils étaient mon monde, et je tenais à eux plus qu'à ma propre vie.

\- Je suis désolée que ce ne soit qu'une réplique, mais…

\- C'est parfait, la coupai-je en me détachant d'elle et en souriant moi aussi. Je ne serais pas rentrée dans ta robe, de toute façon. Il ne faut pas oublier que je serais dans mon septième mois de grossesse, à ce moment là.

\- Tu vas enfin avoir l'air d'une vraie princesse, habillée comme ça, me dit-elle, les yeux brillants à cause de l'émotion. Mon dieu, Emma, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis contente pour vous deux. Un nouveau bébé, un mariage, il faut croire que tu as trouvé ta fin heureuse. Après tout ce que tu as traversé, tu le mérites plus que quiconque.

Je ne répondis rien, trop émue et ne sachant pas quoi ajouter pour ne pas briser ce beau moment. Elle me sourit et passa sa main dans mes cheveux en murmurant :

\- Je suis tellement fière de toi, si seulement tu savais. Allez, va rejoindre les autres maintenant. C'est ta soirée, profites en.

Je lui saisis la main et la serrai dans la mienne pour lui montrer à quel point j'étais reconnaissante pour tout ce qu'elle faisait pour moi. Je voyais bien qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que je lui donne une réponse à voix haute, elle savait bien que je n'étais pas douée pour ces choses là. Elle émit un petit rire et me força à me retourner vers la salle principale, me donnant une légère pression dans le dos pour me faire avancer vers la foule bruyante qui se pressait dans le restaurant.

* * *

 **Dans le chapitre suivant, vous saurez enfin qui est le grand vilain qui a envoyé les sorciers à Storybrooke! Je sais que je n'ai donné aucun indice jusqu'à présent, et c'est fait exprès pour que les personnages soient complètement déstabilisés par leur découverte... j'espère que ça vous plaira! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Réponses aux reviews :**

 **HEA-captainswan : Merci pour ta review! Tu vas savoir dans ce chapitre ce qui se passe vraiment, j'espère que le plot twist te plaira! :) Pour le angst, il y en a, mais pas entre Hook et Emma, parce que cette fic est surtout centrée sur le soutien qu'ils se portent l'un l'autre. Par contre, j'ai écrit une autre fic que je vais publier après celle-ci où il y a beaucoup (beaucoup) de CS angst haha :) J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre!**

 **Love-fiction-2000 (chapitre 7) : Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que la fic te plaise! :) J'ai écrit ce qui s'est passé durant la première grossesse d'Emma dans une autre fic s'appelant "j'espère que tout ira bien" que tu peux trouver sur mon profil si ça t'intéresse. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant! :)**

* * *

\- Bon okay, résumons, commençai-je en soupirant. Comme autres moyens pour traverser les mondes, non avons : les pantoufles de Dorothy…

-… Qui sont à Oz avec ma chère sœur, ajouta Regina qui semblait petit à petit perdre patience.

\- ...Les haricots magiques…

-… Qui n'existent plus à Storybrooke…

-… Le chapeau de Jefferson…

-...Qui est introuvable…

\- Tu vas continuer à détruire mes idées longtemps ? Demandai-je en haussant les sourcils, un peu agacée par ces interruptions.

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute si nous n'avons pas d'autres moyens pour traverser les mondes que cette foutue baguette !

\- Et bien cherche avec moi, alors ! M'écriai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, intervint ma mère en regardant les trois sorciers, qui avaient l'air plutôt désespérés par notre joute verbale. On va bien finir par trouver un moyen…

Assise à la table de la salle à manger de Regina, je picorais distraitement dans un saladier contenant des cacahuètes (aliment dont je ne pouvais plus me passer depuis quelques jours), tout en essayant de réfléchir sans me mettre en colère. Des boîtes à pizza vides étaient empilées sur le côté de la table, témoignant de notre repas qui s'était terminé une heure plus tôt. Depuis des heures que nous étions là, nous n'avions toujours pas trouvé de solution alternative pour renvoyer les sorciers chez eux, et ni Killian ni moi n'avions réussi à dénicher un moment propice pour enfin annoncer ma grossesse, ce qui me rendait plutôt nerveuse, je devais l'avouer. Entre notre situation qui semblait sans issue et notre secret que nous allions enfin révéler, je ne savais plus vraiment où donner de la tête. Surtout que j'avais vraiment envie de tout leur dire, à présent. Cacher ma grossesse devenait vraiment lourd. Je savais que je me sentirai mieux quand tout le monde saurait enfin ce qui se passait vraiment.

\- Il faut absolument qu'on retrouve cette baguette, martela Regina avec force, me sortant de mes pensées.

\- Mon dieu, Regina, ça fait des mois qu'on essaye de la retrouver, d'accord ? Répliquai-je en essayant de garder mon calme, même si mon ton trahissait mon agacement. On tourne en rond, là ! Il faut essayer de trouver un autre moyen, et tu le sais très bien. J'ai de la magie, tu en as aussi. On va bien réussir à trouver une solution !

\- Parlez moins fort, vous allez réveiller les enfants, tempéra mon père avec un regard entendu.

Je savais qu'il avait raison, et me tut en me prenant la tête dans les main. Liam, Roland, Neal et Robyn dormaient à l'étage, la soirée s'étant éternisée. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils se réveillent, car il était plus pratique de discuter lorsque nous n'avions pas besoin de les surveiller en plus. Et puis je n'avais pas envie qu'ils assistent à tout ça, parce que l'atmosphère semblait crépiter de nervosité. Non n'en pouvions plus.

Je soupirai et me passai la main sur le visage avant de dire d'une voix plus calme à l'intention des trois sorciers :

\- Je suis désolée, sincèrement. On vous a promis qu'on arriverait à vous renvoyer chez vous dans les plus brefs délais, et nous avons raté misérablement. Mais on va y arriver. Ça prendra la temps qu'il faudra, mais on n'abandonnera pas, on vous le promet.

\- On sait que vous faites votre possible, répondit Harry d'un air triste. Vous êtes là tous les jours à essayer de nous aider, d'autant plus que vous avez tous des enfants, et que tu es souvent malade…

\- En parlant de ça… rebondit Killian, voyant là une opportunité pour enfin leur parler de ma grossesse.

Il me lança un regard appuyé, m'annonçant ainsi qu'il était plus que temps de mettre le sujet sur le tapis. Je pris une grande inspiration alors qu'il posait sa main sur ma cuisse sous la table pour me rassurer, parce que si j'avais envie de tout leur dire, j'étais quand même une peu anxieuse face à leur réaction. Je repris la parole après quelques secondes, essayant de rassembler le courage nécessaire pour parvenir à leur dévoiler ce qui se passait vraiment:

\- Oui, nous avons quelque chose à vous annoncer.

Mes parents, Henry, Robin et Regina semblèrent tout d'un coup plus attentifs, sachant très bien ce que je m'apprêtais à dire. Je pris une grande inspiration.

 _Allez, ma fille ça ne doit pas être si compliqué que ça. Tu te sentiras mieux après, tu verras._

\- Voilà, vous avez dû vous rendre compte qu'il y avait parfois des choses qui clochaient avec moi, et il y a une très bonne raison pour cela…

\- Maman ! Maman !

Les cris des enfants venaient de me couper, mais je ne me formalisai pas, inquiète par le ton affolé de leurs petites voix. Ils avaient crié en même temps, et je jetai un coup d'œil à Regina avant de me lever d'un bond pour aller voir ce qui se passait, suivie de tous les autres.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement dans la chambre où dormaient les enfants. Ils étaient tous assis sur leur matelas gonflables, les yeux écarquillés, la respiration haletante. Liam pleurait, et je m'accroupis à côté de lui pour le prendre dans mes bras et le consoler. Il s'agrippa à moi, et je lui caressai doucement le dos, complètement désemparée par sa panique :

\- Tout va bien, _sweetheart,_ maman est là…

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda ma mère en regardant tout autour d'elle, essayant de trouver une explication à tout ça.

\- Où est Robyn ? Dit alors Regina d'une voix inquiète.

Je me retournai, intriguée. Je n'avais pas remarqué l'absence anormale de la petite fille, trop occupée à consoler mon fils. Quelque chose clochait, et je sentis mon cœur se serrer dans ma poitrine. Qu'est ce qu'il se passait encore comme horreur dans cette ville où on ne pouvait jamais être tranquilles ?

\- Quelqu'un était dans la chambre, expliqua Roland d'un air affolé, perdant un peu ses mots à cause de la panique. Il a pris Robyn !

\- Quoi ? S'exclama Robin, ne semblant pas immédiatement se rendre compte de ce que ça voulait dire à cause du choc que la phrase de son fils avait provoqué en lui.

\- Ils sont partis par la fenêtre, informa le petit garçon en pointant du doigts la vitre ouverte et les rideaux flottant autour, soulevés par le vent, donnant un air menaçant à la scène

Roland n'avait même pas encore fini sa phrase que Regina et Robin s'étaient précipités vers la fenêtre ouverte, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait, leurs mains enlacées pour se réconforter l'un l'autre. Je me détachai moi-même de Liam, qui s'était calmé, pour aller regarder par-dessus leurs épaules. La disparition de la fillette m'affolait moi aussi, et je n'arrivais pas à imaginer comment Robin et Regina devaient se sentir. Je plissai les yeux, essayant de distinguer quelque chose dans l'obscurité. A force de scruter les alentour, je finis par apercevoir une silhouette debout au beau milieu de la rue.

Nous n'eûmes même pas besoin de nous concerter. Regina, Robin, mon père, Killian et moi nous précipitâmes dans les escaliers alors que les autres restaient dans la chambre pour rassurer les enfants. Nous arrivâmes en quelques secondes dans la rue et je lançai en même temps que Regina un sort qui visait la personne se tenant debout au milieu de la route, une Robyn hurlante dans les bras. Je ne réfléchis même pas au fait que Whale m'avait dit de faire attention à ne pas forcer sur la magie : ça avait été un réflexe, il fallait que je protège la petite fille, parce que on ne pouvait pas s'attaquer aux enfants, c'était inenvisageable. Le mystérieux inconnu dû nous entendre arriver, car il fit souplement un bond de côté pour éviter notre magie, qui se perdit dans l'obscurité sans rien heurter du tout.

Tout se passa très vite. D'abord, mes yeux se posèrent sur la baguette que l'inconnu tenait en main, la baguette que nous cherchions depuis des mois pour renvoyer les sorciers chez eux, la baguette de l'apprenti. De toute évidence, il avait voulu la faire fonctionner pour traverser les mondes avec Robyn, mais n'en avait pas eu le temps, parce que nous étions arrivés plus vite qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

Ensuite, je me rendis compte que la capuche qu'il portait sur la tête était tombée lorsqu'il avait évité notre sort, et je restai sans voix devant la masse de boucles rousses et le visage crispé de colère de celle qui voulait enlever Robyn.

\- Zelena ?! S'exclama Regina, répondant à mes pensées.

Robin, Killian et mon père s'étaient déjà précipités vers Zelena pour essayer de l'arrêter, et nous eûmes vite fait de les rejoindre. Elle était entourée, mais elle pouvait disparaître à tout instant grâce à ses pouvoirs. Seulement, je lisais dans son regard qu'elle avait peur que Robyn ne soit blessée dans la procédure. Elle voulait peut-être l'enlever, mais c'était sa fille. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal.

La petite fille n'attendit pas plus longtemps, et, voyant Regina et Robin, elle se mit à se tortiller de manière incontrôlable dans les bras de sa mère biologique. Ses coups de pieds étaient si violents que Zelena n'eut pas d'autres choix que de la laisser partir, et elle vint se blottir immédiatement dans les bras de Robin en pleurant alors que son père la serrait fort contre elle. La sorcière de l'Ouest nous jeta un regard noir, fit mine de nous jeter un sort, puis se ravisa en voyant se fille dans les bras de son père, probablement de peur de lui faire du mal. Enfin, elle prononça d'une voix déformée par la colère :

\- Cette histoire est loin d'être terminée.

Puis elle disparut dans un nuage de fumée verte, la baguette de l'apprenti toujours bien calée dans sa main, nous laissant complètement perplexes au milieu de la route.

* * *

\- Comment n'y a-t-on pas pensé plus tôt ?! s'agaça Regina en secouant la tête, berçant Robyn tout contre elle.

La petite fille avait fini par se calmer après un long moment, et s'était à moitié endormie dans les bras de mon amie. Nous nous étions demandé s'il ne valait mieux pas lui enlever ses souvenirs pour ne pas qu'elle soit traumatisée par ce qu'il venait de lui arriver, mais nous avions décidé de ne pas agir pour le moment, Zelena étant toujours en liberté. Ainsi, si la sorcière revenait, Robyn pourrait nous prévenir tout de suite si elle tentait quoi que ce soit. C'était plus prudent comme ça. On ne pouvait pas se permettre de l'aisser la petite fille aux mains de la sorcière.

Les autres enfants avaient eu l'air plutôt secoués par les événements, et aucun d'entre eux n'avaient accepté d'aller se rendormir. Neal était sur les genoux de ma mère, Roland dans les bras de Robin, et Liam était blotti tout contre Killian, le pouce dans sa bouche, lui aussi à moitié endormi.

J'étais quant à moi penchée en avant, les coudes posés sur mes genoux, essayant d'analyser les informations qui venaient de m'être divulguées. Nous avions couru après la baguette pendant des mois sans nous douter qu'elle se trouvait juste sous notre nez. Pire, j'avais maintenant horriblement peur. Robyn était en danger, mais ce n'était pas tout. A cause de ce que je lui avais fait lorsque j'étais la Ténébreuse, Henry, Liam et le bébé étaient à présent menacés eux aussi. Zelena allait vouloir se venger parce que j'avais accéléré sa grossesse, et je savais que ça allait retomber sur un de mes enfants, je le sentais au plus profond de mes entrailles qui se tordaient si fort que j'avais envie de hurler de douleur. Partagée entre la colère parce que nous n'avions pas pensé à cette alternative plus tôt, la peur de ce qui allait arriver et le désespoir de voir une autre personne que j'aimais disparaître, je n'avais plus prononcé un mot depuis longtemps. Je me concentrais pour ne pas me mettre à pleurer devant ma famille et les trois sorciers qui avaient l'air complètement perdus, mais avec le cocktail d'hormones qui voyageait en moi, c'était une vraie torture de retenir mes larmes.

\- Donc ça veut dire que la baguette n'a pas disparu ? Intervint Hermione, interrompant mes pensées.

\- C'est ma sœur qui l'avait depuis tout ce temps, murmura Regina en secouant la tête, semblant tellement en colère contre elle-même pour ne pas avoir pensé au retour de sa sœur plus tôt. La clé pour vous renvoyer chez vous, c'est de vaincre Zelena. C'est sûrement elle qui vous a fait venir ici, si on y réfléchit bien. Vous avez bien dit avoir été transportés par une tornade verte, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle alors que les trois sorciers acquiesçaient.

\- Je ne comprends pas, intervint ma mère d'un air perplexe. Il est évident que Zelena a dérobé la baguette pour retourner à Oz avec Robyn, mais pourquoi amener des étrangers à Storybrooke ? Qu'est ce que ça lui apportait ?

\- J'ai ma théorie, dit Regina, le regard un peu dans le vague comme si elle réfléchissait intensément. Je pense qu'elle a voulu détourner notre attention vers un autre problème pendant quelques temps. Nous étions tellement concentrés sur le fait d'aider Harry, Ron et Hermione que nous n'avons pas fait attention à ce qui se déroulait autour de nous. Dans d'autres circonstances, je suis sûre que nous aurions remarqué la réapparition de Zelena avant qu'elle ne tente quoi que ce soit.

\- Mais pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps avant d'essayer de prendre Robyn ? s'interrogea mon père, les sourcils froncés.

\- Les enfants sont toujours surveillés par Henry ou par un adulte, répondit Killian avec pertinence. C'est la première fois depuis très longtemps qu'ils étaient laissés dans une chambre sans surveillance. Et si elle avait essayé quelque chose pendant la nuit, vous auriez tout de suite entendu que quelqu'un s'introduisait chez vous. C'était le moment parfait : nous faisions trop de bruit pour entendre une effraction. Elle n'avait sûrement pas prévu que les enfants donneraient l'alerte.

\- C'est bien ma sœur. Elle a beau être intelligente, elle sous-estime toujours ses adversaires, marmonna Regina en serrant fort Robyn contre elle.

\- Venez, dit alors ma mère à Harry, Ron et Hermione. Je vais vous raccompagner, vous avez besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'on a maintenant un moyen de vous renvoyer dans votre monde…

\- … La mauvaise, c'est qu'il va falloir affronter Zelena, pour ça, ajouta Regina d'un air sombre.

Ma mère hocha la tête avec gravité et se leva, suivie des trois sorciers. Ils disparurent par la porte du salon, et nous les entendîmes sortir de la maison en parlant à voix basse.

\- Maman, ça va ? Demanda soudain Henry, ce qui me fit soudainement relever la tête.

\- C'est vrai que tu n'as parlé depuis un moment, Swan, fit remarquer Killian en me regardant attentivement, la tête penchée sur le côté. Tout va bien ?

Je sentis des larmes me monter aux yeux à la vue de tous ces gens que j'aimais et qui allaient peut-être être blessés à cause de mon erreur. Je n'aurais jamais du accélérer la grossesse de Zelena. J'avais agi sous le coup de la malédiction, et mon plan m'avait semblé parfait, à l'époque. J'avais fait attention à ce que le bébé ne soit pas blessé, mais la sorcière allait vouloir se venger, c'était évident. Et si j'annonçais ma grossesse, mon bébé, Henry, Liam ou Killian étaient des cibles privilégiées.

Sentant que des larmes commençaient à me piquer dangereusement les yeux, je me levai du fauteuil et dit d'une voix rauque sans répondre à la question de Killian, trouvant une excuse pour me retrouver seule et pouvoir enfin laisser libre cours à ma peine :

\- Je vais me préparer un chocolat chaud. Vous voulez quelque chose ?

\- Je crois que tu peux en faire pour tout le monde, répondit Regina. On a tous besoin d'un remontant.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide ? Proposa mon père, devinant sûrement que quelque chose clochait, alors que je tournais les talons

\- ça ira, dis-je à voix basse avant de disparaître.

Une fois dans la cuisine, je m'appuyai contre le comptoir en essayant de reprendre une contenance. Des dizaines de scénarios catastrophes se bousculaient dans ma tête. La seule solution était de ne pas attirer l'attention sur moi, et donc de ne pas faire allusion à ma grossesse. Mais elle allait bien finir par se voir : j'avais de plus en plus de mal à la cacher, et je ne pouvais pas la dissimuler sous des gros pulls alors que le temps se réchauffait de plus en plus et qu'une canicule inhabituelle s'annonçait dans la ville.

Incapable de retenir mes larmes, je me mis à pleurer en essayant d'étouffer mes sanglots pour ne pas alerter ma famille. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je mettais encore une fois mes proches en danger. Pourquoi devais-je toujours blesser ceux que j'aimais ? S'il arrivait quelque chose à mes enfants ou à Killian par ma faute, je ne cesserais jamais de m'en vouloir. Mais comment allais-je pouvoir me sortir de ce pétrin ? Pourquoi n'arrivais-je jamais à protéger mes proches ?

\- Tu t'en sors ?

Je sursautai. Je tournais le dos à l'entrée de la cuisine, et je n'avais pas entendu mon père arriver. Il devait se demander pourquoi je ne revenais pas dans le salon. Je ne me retournai pas, incapable que j'étais de m'arrêter de pleurer. La peur était trop forte, elle me broyait l'estomac, et je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qui nous tombait une nouvelle fois dessus. C'était comme si nous ne pouvions jamais être heureux.

\- Emma, ça va ? ajouta-t-il, au moment où mes épaules furent secouées d'un sanglot rauque. Tu pleures ?

Je me retournai enfin en essayant de sécher mes larmes, sans succès cependant, et mon père vint immédiatement me prendre dans ses bras en affichant un air profondément inquiet. Je me laissai aller contre son épaule, incapable de lui expliquer ce qui n'allait pas tant je sanglotais fort. Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux en disant d'une voix douce :

\- Calme-toi, ça va aller. Arrête de pleurer, chérie, je suis là. Tout va bien…

Voyant que ça ne me calmait pas, il finit par se taire, mais il continua à me caresser les cheveux avec douceur. Au bout d'un moment, j'entendis les pas de plusieurs personnes s'approcher, et la voix de Killian retentit alors que je n'arrivais toujours pas à m'apaiser :

\- On a été coucher les enfants, Robin les surveille, et… Swan ?

Il avait remarqué que je pleurais à grosses larmes. Je ne répondis pas, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit et il continua d'une voix brisée :

\- Emma ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, _love_ ?

Je sentis mon père changer de position, et ce ne fut bientôt plus ses bras qui m'entourèrent, mais ceux de Killian. J'enfouis la tête dans son cou, profitant de son odeur rassurante. Il me berça contre lui avec douceur pendant longtemps, et je sentis qu'il était sincèrement peiné par mes larmes. Le sentir près de moi me calma enfin un peu, et Killian demanda à l'intention de mon père :

\- Elle t'a dit ce qui n'allait pas ?

\- Non, elle n'a rien voulu me dire…

\- Em', reprit Killian avec douceur, m'embrassant dans les cheveux pour m'apaiser, tu sais expliquer ce qui te mets dans un état pareil ? On ne peut pas t'aider si on ne sait pas ce qui se passe…

Je me détachai de lui en essayant d'essuyer mon visage trempé de larmes. J'interceptai le regard perplexe que me jetaient Regina et Henry dans le dos de Killian, et la façon dont ce-dernier me regardait, les sourcils froncés, complètement paniqué par ma peine. Je pris une grande inspiration et tentai de calmer mes sanglots pour pouvoir enfin prendre la parole :

\- Maintenant que Zelena est de nouveau là, vous êtes tous de nouveau en danger, hoquetai-je avec désespoir.

\- Emma, on est déjà passé par là… commença Regina, les sourcils froncés.

\- Non, tu ne comprends pas ! La coupai-je avec véhémence. J'ai accéléré la grossesse de Zelena lorsque j'étais la Ténébreuse. Elle va se venger. Non seulement, Henry et Liam sont à présent en danger, parce qu'elle va probablement s'en prendre à mes enfants…

\- Je sais me défendre, depuis le temps ! Dit mon fils en secouant la tête.

\- Et on les protégera, Emma ! Comme on l'a toujours fait ! Contra Killian avec assurance.

\- … Mais ce n'est rien comparé à ce qui va se passer si elle apprend ma grossesse ! Continuai-je sans tenir compte de leurs remarques.

Un silence stupéfait flotta pendant un seconde dans la pièce. Regina et mon père échangèrent un regard, et Killian avait soudainement l'air pétrifié. C'était évident qu'ils n'avaient pas une seule seconde pensé à ce qui pouvait arriver au bébé.

\- Elle va probablement vouloir se venger sur le bébé, pour me faire comprendre ce qu'elle a ressenti lorsque j'ai accéléré sa grossesse. Sauf qu'elle va très sûrement faire bien pire que ce que je lui ai fait. J'ai fait attention à ce que Robyn soit saine et sauf. Elle… Elle s'en fout complètement. Et s'il arrive quelque chose, c est de ma faute. C'est encore à cause d'une de mes conneries…

\- Ne dis pas des choses pareilles, contra Killian en venant me prendre une nouvelle fois contre lui, faisant courir ses doigts le long de ma colonne vertébrale pour m'apaiser. On va trouver une solution. On cachera ta grossesse jusqu'au moment où on aura vaincu Zelena, s'il le faut. Mais nous serons tous sains et saufs. Je ne laisserai jamais rien arriver à Henry ou Liam, et on protégera le bébé coûte que coûte, tu m'entends ? Arrête de pleurer, ma belle, ça va aller, je te promets…

Je sentais dans sa voix qu'il était tout aussi bouleversé que moi, mais qu'il ne voulait pas me le montrer pour ne pas aggraver la situation. Je me blottis encore un peu plus contre lui, et me forçai à arrêter de pleurer. Nous allions survivre à ça, comme nous le faisions à chaque fois. Je n'allais pas laisser la sorcière faire du mal à mes enfants, et je savais que c'était aussi le cas de ma famille. Nous les protégerions, peu importait le prix à payer. Killian avait raison. Nous allions vaincre Zelena et renvoyer les sorciers chez eux. Et tout pourrait enfin redevenir comme avant.

* * *

 **PLOT TWIST! Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Êtes-vous surpris? J'espère vous retrouver la semaine prochaine! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Junilopomiu : Merci beaucoup, c'est génial que ça te plaise! On verra tout ça par la suite, en tout cas je peux te dire qu'elle va vouloir se venger! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre! :)**

 **ChefPopo : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que ça ait surpris, c'était le but! :) J'espère que tu aimeras la suite! :)**

 **Jayamisia : Merci beaucoup pour ta review! J'adore Zelena aussi, c'est ma méchante préférée, et je suis contente de la faire revenir dans cette fic. On connaîtra les motivations de Zelena et ce qui s'est passé à Oz à la toute fin de la fic :) Haha, désolée pour l'angoisse, mais c'était le but recherché x) J'espère que tu aimeras la suite! :)**

 **louloumpu : Merci beaucoup! Tu verras pour ce que Zelena a en tête plus tard dans la fic, j'espère que ça te plaira! :)**

* * *

\- Ça va ? Demanda Killian en me voyant arriver dans la cuisine après m'être enfin levée de mon lit. Désolé de ne pas t'avoir réveillée, mais tu t'étais enfin endormie, et j'ai deviné que tu avais besoin de repos…

Je m'approchai de mon fils, occupé à manger dans sa chaise haute, et lui déposai un baiser dans les cheveux pour le saluer avant d'aller m'asseoir à côté de Killian, l'embrassant rapidement au passage. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Je n'étais pas censée me lever aussi tard, mais j'avais fini par sombrer dans le sommeil au petit matin, et je lui en étais reconnaissante de ne pas m'avoir réveillée. Nous avions passé une nuit horrible. Nous avions tous les deux été incapables de nous endormir, et étions restés dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour essayer de nous rassurer. Nous nous étions même levés plusieurs fois rien que pour aller regarder Liam dormir, nous assurant ainsi qu'il était en sécurité et qu'il n'allait pas disparaître. J'étais terrifiée, j'avais si peur que j'en avais la nausée, mais je prenais sur moi : je ne craquerais plus comme je l'avais fait la veille. Pleurer ne servait à rien. J'en avais eu besoin pour évacuer toutes les émotions qui se bousculaient dans ma poitrine, mais désormais, c'était terminé. J'allais mettre toute mon énergie dans un plan pour battre Zelena et récupérer cette foutue baguette. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire.

\- Tu as bien fait, dis-je finalement en lui adressant un vague sourire.

\- Tu vas mieux ? Demanda-t-il en posant sa main sur ma cuisse.

Il était tellement inquiet pour moi. Je savais qu'il se faisait violence pour ne pas se laisser aller à la panique, lui aussi. Il voulait être fort pour notre petite famille. Mais il avait tellement peur de perdre l'un d'entre nous. La menace pesait au-dessus de nos têtes, et si nous n'avions aucune idée de quand Zelena allait attaquer et de ce qu'elle allait me faire si elle découvrait ma grossesse, nous savions au fond de nous que nous n'étions plus en sécurité. Et c'était horrifiant.

\- Comme on peut, répondis-je dans un murmure. Et toi ?

\- Ça va, dit-il en haussant les épaules d'une voix un peu plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée.

\- Des nouvelles de Henry ?

C'était la semaine où Henry restait chez nous, mais vu mon état, nous avions décidé d'un commun accord qu'il valait mieux qu'il dorme chez Regina. Je ne me sentais vraiment pas bien la veille, j'avais même été malade pendant la nuit à cause du stress, et je ne voulais pas que Henry soit obligé de vivre notre panique à nos côtés. Puis après ce qui s'était passé avec Robyn, je savais que Regina et Robin faisaient deux fois plus attention aux enfants. Mon fils était sans aucun doute en sécurité, mais je voulais quand même m'en assurer. Entendre sa voix allait me faire me sentir beaucoup mieux, je le savais.

\- Il a téléphoné il y a quelques heures, il va parfaitement bien, m'informa Killian. Il a demandé s'il pouvait revenir, il veut être sûr que tu tiens le coup. Je lui ai dit que j'allais attendre ta réponse.

\- Bien sûr qu'il peut venir, répondis-je avec un petit sourire à l'idée de voir mon fils. Je me sens déjà mieux qu'hier. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il me voit dans cet état là.

\- Hé, tout le monde a le droit de pleurer quand ça ne va pas, répliqua-t-il en accentuant un peu sa pression sur ma jambe comme pour illustrer ses paroles. Je n'en menais pas large non plus, hier soir.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Dis-je en lui souriant plus franchement après avoir hoché la tête, réconfortée par ses paroles. Je vais appeler Henry pour lui dire qu'il peut venir. Je pense qu'on a tous besoin de se changer les idées, et que les sorciers nous donneront un jour de congé sans trop protester.

\- Très bien, répondit Killian alors que je composais le numéro du portable de mon fils. Tu veux quelque chose à manger ?

\- Non, merci, c'est gentil mais je n'ai vraiment pas faim, dis-je en posant ma main libre sur mon estomac barbouillé

\- Laisse moi rectifier tout ça : ce n'était pas vraiment une question.

Je secouai la tête, amusée par sa remarque, et m'apprêtai à répliquer que je savais ce que je faisais lorsque j'entendis la voix de Henry résonner au bout du fil.

\- Allô ?

\- Hey, _kid_ , c'est moi, dis-je d'une voix douce

\- Maman ! S'exclama-t-il aussitôt. Tu te sens mieux ?

\- Beaucoup mieux, assurai-je. Dormir m'a remis les idées en place. Tu veux revenir à la maison ?

\- Bien sûr, j'arrive tout de suite !

\- Ça te dirait qu'on fasse quelque chose tous ensemble histoire de nous changer un peu les idées ? Proposai-je, avec l'envie de profiter de ma famille parce que je savais que les avoir tous auprès de moi allait me faire me sentir beaucoup mieux.

\- Évidemment ! Dit-il avec enthousiasme. Et… Maman ?

\- Quoi ? Demandai-je, intriguée par le ton de sa voix qui avait brusquement changé.

\- Je suis content que tu te sentes mieux, je déteste te voir comme ça.

\- Je sais, _kid_ , je suis désolée d'avoir craqué, m'excusai-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieure. Ça n'arrivera plus, c'est promis.

\- Je ne disais pas ça pour te faire culpabiliser ! Corrigea-t-il avec force. Je veux juste que tu sois heureuse…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout redeviendra bientôt comme avant, le rassurai-je sans être moi-même tout à fait convaincue par ce que je disais. Zelena ne sait pas encore de quoi on est capable.

\- Je sais, je n'en doutais pas une seconde. Je te laisse, je dois y aller. Je suis là dans une heure grand maximum.

\- Ok, Henry, à tout de suite, dis-je en raccrochant.

Je relevai la tête vers Killian au moment où il déposait une assiette contenant un sandwich devant moi. Je haussai les sourcil et dis en souriant à moitié :

\- Je sais que tu ne m'as pas prise au sérieux tout à l'heure, mais je n'ai vraiment pas faim.

\- Ce n'est pas pour toi, c'est pour le bébé, contra-t-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu es au courant que je suis obligée d'avaler la nourriture pour que le bébé en profites ? Me moquai-je gentiment.

\- C'est un sandwich au beurre de cacahuète.

Il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase comme si elle était la réponse à tous nos problèmes. Il fallait dire que je ne pouvais décidément plus me passer de cet aliment, et savoir que je pouvais en manger m'ouvrait subitement l'appétit. Mon estomac semblait moins lourd, et j'avais commencé à saliver. Je le regardai d'un air faussement agacé en disant :

\- C'est malin, tiens, tu sais exactement quoi faire pour avoir ce que tu veux.

\- Ça t'étonne ? Demanda-t-il en semblant particulièrement fier de lui.

\- Merci, répondis-je simplement en me levant pour l'embrasser doucement.

Je passai tendrement ma main dans ses cheveux, et nous restâmes silencieux pendant quelques secondes. Ce fut un cri poussé par Liam qui nous fit sortir de notre bulle de complicité, et nous nous séparâmes en souriant à notre fils. Je le pris dans mes bras pour le sortir de sa chaise haute, et Hook demanda avec un soupir :

\- Il faudrait trouver une solution pour cacher le fait que tu es enceinte. Ça va commencer à se voir, et si on veut protéger le bébé de Zelena…

\- C'est facile, soupirai-je à mon tour en lui passant Liam, qui se blottit dans les bras de son père.

Il était moins enjoué que d'habitude. Ce qu'il avait vécu hier avait vraiment eu l'air de l'avoir perturbé, et j'étais persuadée qu'il sentait notre angoisse. Je l'embrassai sur le front pour essayer de lui rendre son sourire et m'éloignai d'eux quelques secondes pour aller fouiller dans la penderie qui se trouvait dans le hall d'entrée. Je revins vers eux quelques instants plus tard tout en enfilant un gros sweat-shirt qui cachait parfaitement mon ventre arrondi. C'était la seule solution que j'avais trouvé, et j'y avais réfléchi toute la nuit, mais Killian me jeta un regard perplexe en me voyant débarquer dans la cuisine :

\- Tu ne peux pas être sérieuse, Swan ! Il fait 25 degrés dehors, et les températures vont continuer à augmenter !

Je regardai par la fenêtre en soupirant. Le soleil brillait intensément, et seule une légère brise tiède secouait les feuilles des arbres. Ça allait être compliqué, je le savais bien, mais je devais protéger mon enfant, coûte que coûte. Tant pis si je souffrais.

\- Si tu as une autre solution, je suis preneuse, répondis-je en haussant les épaules. Mais en attendant, c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé.

\- Mais tu vas mourir de chaud ! Protesta-t-il d'un air inquiet.

\- Si c'est pour protéger le bébé, ça vaut le coup. Je survivrai, ajoutai-je devant son air tracassé.

Il hocha la tête d'un air attristé. Je savais que cette situation le rendait fou. C'était notre enfant, et j'étais celle qui devait souffrir pour le porter. Il aurait tout donné pour m'aider, mais ce n'était pas possible, il le savait bien, et il trouvait ça injuste. Il s'approcha de moi pour me prendre contre lui durant quelques instants. Je me blottis contre sa poitrine, son bras gauche autour de moi, Liam serré entre nous deux. Je me sentais en sécurité contre lui. Il m'embrassa sur la tempe, et finit par reprendre après plusieurs secondes de silence, regardant Liam qui était lové entre nous :

\- Dis, j'ai réfléchi à autre chose.

\- Oui ? Demandai-je, intriguée, en me séparant un peu de lui pour le regarder alors qu'il laissait son bras enroulé autour de moi.

\- Tu ne pense pas qu'il serait temps de le dire à Liam, pour la grossesse ? Je sais qu'on doit garder le secret, mais il me semble qu'il doit le savoir. Il voit bien qu'il se passe des choses étranges, et j'ai peur que ça finisse par le déstabiliser si on ne lui dit rien.

\- Tu as raison, dis-je en faisant un clin d'œil à mon fils qui nous écoutait avec attention pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète. Il faudrait le dire à Neal aussi, c'est mon frère, il a le droit de savoir…

\- Nous n'avons qu'à les rassembler, ainsi Ce sera peut-être plus facile à comprendre pour eux si on leur annonce à tous les deux en même temps. Ils sont encore petits, j'ai peur qu'ils ne comprennent pas...

\- C'est une bonne idée, dis-je d'un air un peu distrait, me demandant comment j'allais bien pouvoir expliquer ça aux deux enfants.

Killian avait raison. Ils étaient en effet encore très jeunes, et je ne savais pas comment amener ça sur le tapis pour qu'ils comprennent ce qu'il se passait. Je regardai Liam pendant quelques secondes me demandant comment il prendrait la nouvelle. Après tout, c'était un gros changement pour lui, il n'allait plus être le bébé de la famille. J'espérais de tout mon cœur qu'il allait bien prendre tout ça, car je savais que dans le cas contraire, j'allais encore me sentir coupable de ce qui se passait. Et je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça en plus pour le moment.

\- Allez, mange avant que Henry n'arrive, Continua Killian en interrompant mes pensées.

Je hochai la tête et lui souris vaguement alors qu'il me libérait de son étreinte. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser légèrement sur les lèvres. J'avais peur, tellement, mais l'avoir près de moi me rassurait beaucoup. J'allais me battre, je ne pouvais pas perdre encore quelqu'un que j'aimais. Ce n'était pas envisageable.

* * *

\- On a fait une bêtise ? Demanda Neal d'une petite voix, brisant le silence embarrassé qui s'était installé dans la pièce.

\- Non, trésor, bien sur que non, réponds-je en lui souriant, espérant le rassurer.

Il était vrai que la scène pouvait sembler effrayante aux deux jeunes enfants. Nous les avions installés côtes à côtes dans un fauteuil de notre salon, et nous leur faisions face, Killian et moi, assis sur le canapé. Henry et mes parents se tenaient debout, un peu en retrait, attendant que nous annoncions la nouvelle. Je n'avais toujours pas trouvé de moyen pour tout leur avouer, et il fallait dire que je ne me sentais pas très à l'aise.

Mon petit frère retrouva tout de suite son sourire, et je jetai un coup d'œil à Killian, qui avait l'air tout aussi embarrassé que moi. Je me retournai vers mes parents, et ma mère hocha discrètement la tête pour me montrer qu'il était temps. Saisissant la main de Killian pour me donner du courage, et décidant que j'allais tout leur dire en faisant confiance à mon instinct, je repris la parole :

\- Nous avons quelque chose à vous dire.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle ? Demanda mon frère d'un air suspicieux.

\- Oui, répondit Killian en souriant. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Je souris à mon fils, qui nous dévisageait tous les deux attentivement. Il n'avait rien dit depuis qu'on l'avait fait asseoir sur le fauteuil, et semblait attendre la suite de la discussion avec curiosité.

\- Voilà, dis-je en décidant que ça ne servait à rien de tourner autour du pot. Ce qu'on voulait vous dire, c'est qu'il va bientôt y avoir un nouveau bébé dans la famille.

\- Ah ? S'étonna Neal en ouvrant de grands yeux. C'est qui la maman ?

\- Heu… Et bien, c'est moi, dis-je, complètement déconcertée par cette question à laquelle je ne m'étais pas attendue.

\- Ah ouais ? S'exclama-t-il, un grand sourire éclairant soudain son visage. Woah ! Il arrive quand, ce bébé ?

\- Il faudra encore attendre un peu avant de le voir, répondit Killian avec douceur.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda mon frère en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Parce qu'il faut qu'il grandisse avant de venir nous rejoindre. Il faut qu'il se renforce, tu comprends ?

\- Il est où, maintenant ? Demanda Liam d'une petite voix, prenant la parole pour la première fois, mais montrant ainsi qu'il comprenait le sens de notre conversation.

\- Pour le moment, il est dans mon ventre, _sweetheart_.

Neal et Liam échangèrent un regard perplexe. J'attendis pendant quelques secondes leur réaction alors qu'ils semblaient tous les deux complètement perdus, et mon frère finit par s'écrier :

\- C'est pas possible, t'es folle !

\- Neal ! Le réprimanda ma mère avec sévérité. Ne parle pas à ta sœur comme ça !

\- Mais maman, elle dit n'importe quoi, elle dit qu'elle a un bébé dans son ventre !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire devant cette réaction. Il était vrai que pour des enfants qui n'avaient jamais été confrontés à une femme enceinte, la situation pouvait paraître irréelle. Je comprenais son point de vue, et décidai qu'il n'y avait qu'une solution pour faire comprendre à mon frère que je ne lui mentais pas.

\- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je vous montre, dis-je alors en souriant.

Je me levai et enlevai rapidement le sweat-shirt que je portai au dessus d'un débardeur noir et moulant, dévoilant ainsi mon ventre arrondi. Je me mis de profil pour que les enfants puissent mieux voir, et posai une main sous mon nombril pour souligner le changement. Les yeux de Neal s'agrandirent d'étonnement, et Liam semblait pour le moins perplexe.

\- Vous voyez ? Demandai-je avec douceur.

\- Woah ! S'exclama Neal, les yeux toujours grands ouverts. Trop cool !

Il bondit hors du fauteuil pour se précipiter vers moi, et je m'assis en tailleur sur le sol pour qu'il puisse venir mettre ses mains sur mon ventre. Il garda le contact pendant plusieurs instants, semblant surexcité par la nouvelle, puis il finit par demander :

\- Et il est à l'intérieur ?

\- Oui, il doit grandir avant de pouvoir naître, expliquai-je, une main posée dans le dos de mon frère. Il ne bouge pas encore, mais tu verras quand ce sera le cas, ça va te faire rire j'en suis sûre.

\- Tu ne dis rien, Liam ? Demanda Killian en se levant pour venir prendre notre fils dans ses bras. Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ? Tu vas être grand frère !

Il ne dit toujours rien, mais semblait réfléchir intensément. Devinant qu'il avait peut-être besoin d'aide pour comprendre, je lui fis signe d'approcher. Hook le déposa par terre, et mon fils s'avança timidement vers moi. Neal enleva les mains de mon ventre, et je pris celle de Liam pour la poser doucement sur mon abdomen.

\- Tu comprends, _sweetheart_ ? Il va y avoir un nouveau bébé dans la famille. Tu vas avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur.

Liam releva la tête vers moi et m'offrit un sourire éblouissant. Prenant ça comme une invitation à continuer, parce qu'il avait l'air de comprendre ce que je lui disais, j'ajoutai :

\- Tu es content ?

\- Oui ! S'exclama-t-il enfin en venant se blottir contre moi.

Je lui déposai un baiser sur le front, et le serrai contre moi pour prolonger notre câlin. Killian vint nous rejoindre en s'asseyant par terre à côté de nous, sa main posée dans le creux de mes reins, et il demanda :

\- Vous avez des questions ?

\- Moi j'en ai une ! Dit Neal avec entrain. C'est un garçon ou une fille ?

\- On ne sait pas encore, répondis-je en souriant. On le saura quand il sera né.

\- Moi je parie que c'est un garçon, déclara Neal d'un air crâneur.

\- Et bien moi, je parie que c'est une fille, répondit Henry en haussant les sourcils.

\- Calmez-vous, tous les deux, je refuse qu'on fasse des paris sur le sexe du bébé, dis-je en riant, soulagée que les deux enfants prennent bien la nouvelle.

\- Il y a autre chose, intervint Killian d'une voix douce. On ne veut pas le dire aux autres pour le moment. Alors il ne faut pas en parler, vous comprenez?

Nous savions tous les deux que c'était un risque d'annoncer ma grossesse aux enfants, mais ils avaient le droit de savoir. C'était un événement important, et puis ça pouvait les déstabiliser si on ne leur disait rien, parce qu'ils sentaient bien qu'il y avait des tonnes de changements dans notre vie pour le moment. J'échangeai un regard vaguement inquiet avec Killian, espérant que les enfants nous écouteraient et qu'ils n'iraient pas en parler autour d'eux.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda alors Liam avec curiosité.

\- Parce qu'on veut garder le secret, dis-je, devinant qu'il serait trop compliqué de leur expliquer toute l'histoire. C'est comme un jeu. Si vous en parlez, vous avez perdu, compris ?

Mon frère et mon fils hochèrent tous les deux la tête avec enthousiasme. J'avais l'habitude avec les enfants, à présent. Je savais que leur présenter la situation sous l'angle d'un jeu était le meilleur moyen pour qu'ils comprennent et nous écoutent.

\- Moi, je propose qu'on lui donne un nom de code, à ce bébé, intervint Henry. Comme ça, on peut en parler en présence des autres sans qu'ils sachent ce que ça veut dire.

\- Génial ! S'exclama Neal en tapant dans ses main d'excitation.

\- Ok… hésitai-je, un peu plus réticente que mon frère. Tu proposes quoi ?

\- Je pense que _petite princesse_ serait plutôt approprié, dit Killian, se prenant au jeu des enfants.

\- On ne sait pas si c'est une fille, dis-je en jetant un regard faussement agacé vers lui. On sait tous que tu la veux, ta petite princesse, mais ce n'est pas moi qui décide.

Il était vrai que depuis le début de la grossesse, Killian avait fait pas mal de commentaires signifiant clairement qu'il aurait bien voulu une petite fille. C'était devenu un petit jeu entre nous. Je savais bien qu'il s'en fichait un peu en réalité, que le fait que le bébé soit une fille ou un garçon importait peu parce qu'il l'aimait déjà si fort. Mais il aimait bien me taquiner sur le sujet, et je savais qu'il venait de prononcer cette phrase plus pour me faire sourire qu'autre chose. Il rit à ma remarque en me caressant doucement le dos, et je lui rendis son sourire.

\- Elle a raison, Hook, dit mon père en hochant la tête mais en rigolant à moitié.

\- Et bien moi, j'ai une idée, dit Henry en affichant volontairement un air mystérieux.

\- Tu as toujours été fort pour trouver des noms de codes, fis-je remarquer, amusée.

\- Je propose _Peanut._ C'est bien parce que le bébé est encore tout petit, et que maman n'arrête pas de manger des cacahuètes.

Je tentai de cacher mon sourire et jetai un regard vers le ravier de cacahuètes qui était posé sur la table basse. Je l'avais un peu négligé pour parler avec ma famille, mais si je m'écoutais ces derniers jours, j'en aurais mangé toute la journée. Peu importait quelle quantité de nourriture j'avais ingéré lors des repas, si mes yeux se posaient sur les fruits secs, je mourrais toujours de faim.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dis-je alors d'un air faussement innocent mais sans pouvoir m'empêcher de sourire.

\- Et tu en penses quoi ? Me demanda mon fils en riant.

\- C'est une bonne idée, dis-je en posant une main sur mon ventre et en le caressant doucement du pouce.

\- Vous avez compris ? Demanda Killian en s'adressant aux enfants. Si vous voulez parler du bébé, il faut l'appeler _Peanut_ , d'accord ?

\- C'est comme si on était des enquêteurs ! S'exclama Neal, qui avait l'air tout excité par ce nouveau « jeu ».

Je relevai les yeux vers ma famille en souriant. J'étais heureuse que mon frère et mon fils prennent aussi bien la nouvelle. Leur expliquer avait été beaucoup moins compliqué que ce que j'avais imaginé, et ils avaient l'air heureux. Je savais que les semaines qui allaient suivre allaient être longues. Il fallait absolument qu'on arrive à vaincre Zelena le plus vite possible pour éviter de mettre le bébé en danger. Mais je savais aussi que j'avais le soutien de ma famille et de Killian. Tout allait bien se passer, comme toujours. Mes enfants n'allaient pas souffrir. Je ne pouvais pas en être certaine, bien sûre, mais c'était la seule pensée qui me permettait d'avancer, alors je m'accrochais à cette idée comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà, le chapitre est plus calme mais après les émotions que notre Emma a eu il vaut mieux qu'elle s'apaise un peu x) A la semaine prochaine! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Louloumpu : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça t'ait plu! j'espère que tu aimeras tout autant la suite! :)**

* * *

Accoudée à l'appuie de fenêtre de ma chambre, je regardais vers le jardin et poussai un petit soupir. L'air sentait l'été : le soleil brillait et les oiseaux chantaient joyeusement dans les arbres. Nous en étions à la moitié du mois de juin, mais la chaleur déjà bien présente me faisait penser que nous allions avoir droit à une jolie canicule. La nouvelle ne m'aurait pas dérangé d'habitude, j'avais toujours bien aimé la chaleur. Tout le monde semblait toujours plus joyeux en été. Mais à 17 semaines de grossesse, j'étais obligée de porter de gros pulls lorsque je sortais pour cacher le fait que j'étais enceinte aux habitants de la ville, et avec la chaleur qui régnait, cela devenait horriblement contraignant. J'aurais tout donné pour pouvoir simplement me promener en t-shirt sans me soucier du regard des autres. Mais Zelena, qui se terrait quelque part depuis son attaque ratée, en avait décidé autrement. Je poussai un nouveau soupir et posai distraitement une main sur mon ventre arrondi.

 _Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour te protéger, hein,_ pensai-je avec un vague sourire.

\- Swan ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On va être en retard !

La voix de Killian me fit sursauter, et je me retournai pour le voir apparaître dans la chambre, Liam dans ses bras. Il déposa notre fils par terre, mais le petit garçon entreprit immédiatement de grimper sur notre lit pour se livrer à son activité préférée du moment : sauter à pieds joints sur notre matelas, ce qui se terminait très souvent par une chute et des pleurs.

Nous devions nous rendre chez mes parents pour discuter du meilleur moyen de surprendre et de vaincre Zelena. Nous avions mis au point plusieurs plans, qui étaient tous tombés à l'eau. Il fallait dire que nous ne savions pas exactement où elle se trouvait, et nous avions beau chercher partout, elle était bien cachée. Je savais au fond de moi que ça ne servait à rien de courir après elle : elle ne se montrerait que quand elle en aurait envie, et c'est à ce moment là que nous devions être prêt pour l'accueillir au tournant. Mais rester sans rien faire me rendait folle, surtout avec ma grossesse qui avançait, et je n'arrivais pas à tenir en place. Nous devions faire quelque chose, même si ça ne servait à rien. Rien que pour nous donner l'illusion que nous contrôlions un peu la situation.

\- Doucement, Liam, soupirai-je en prenant mon fils dans mes bras et en l'obligeant à s'asseoir et à arrêter de sauter partout. Tu te rappelles quand tu es tombé, la dernière fois ? Ce n'était pas chouette, hein ? Alors calme-toi, maintenant.

Mon fils me regarda en faisant la moue comme si j'étais la mère la plus indigne du monde, et, voyant un caprice arriver, je m'assis sur le lit et le pris sur mes genoux pour éviter qu'il se mette à pleurer. Ma manœuvre eut l'effet escompté, parce qu'il retrouva instantanément son sourire et se blottit contre moi.

\- J'avais peur que tu te sois rendormie, me confia Killian en venant s'asseoir à côté de nous sur le lit, faisant référence au fait que ces derniers temps, j'aurais pu dormir une journée entière et être toujours fatiguée.

\- Avec le cri que tu as poussé, je me serais de toute manière réveillée, le taquinai-je avec un sourire en coin. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis presque prête.

Je lui passai Liam pour me lever et aller enfiler le sweat-shirt qui était posé sur le dossier de la chaise posée dans un coin de notre chambre. Il me regarda, les sourcils froncés, pendant que j'enfilais à regret un des gros pulls qui permettait de mettre mon futur bébé à l'abri de Zelena. Il me regarda d'un air désolé, et me dit une fois que je me fus rapprochée de lui :

\- Je suis désolé que tu doives subir ça, vraiment. Si seulement je pouvais faire quelque chose pour t'aider...

\- Ça va, dis-je en haussant les épaules, décidant de faire comme si tout allait bien pour ne pas l'inquiéter encore plus. Ce n'est qu'un peu de chaleur, je vais survivre. Et puis tu m'aides beaucoup simplement en étant là, ajoutai-je, ce qui le fit sourire. Ce qui m'inquiète surtout, c'est le fait qu'on ne va pas pouvoir continuer indéfiniment comme ça. Il y a un moment où ma grossesse va se voir même à travers les pulls. Et là…

\- On trouvera une solution, assura-t-il sans sembler pourtant convaincu lui-même, mais je devinai qu'il essayait lui aussi de me rassurer. Ne t'en fais pas. Et puis, on va bien finir par la vaincre, cette sorcière. On y est arrivé plusieurs fois, déjà…

\- Ouais, marmonnai-je d'un air septique. On a tellement bien réussi qu'elle est revenue…

\- Ne te tracasse pas pour ça pour le moment, me dit-il en souriant vaguement à cause de ma remarque.

Je hochai lentement la tête, et il me prit la main pour la serrer longuement dans la sienne. Je ne savais même pas comment lui expliquer à quel point j'étais heureuse de l'avoir à mes côtés. Sans lui, je serais déjà probablement devenue folle, mais il était toujours là pour calmer mes angoisses. C'était lui qui me prenait dans ses bras la nuit lorsque j'avais eu un de mes cauchemars où Zelena arrivait et enlevait notre bébé. Il me murmurait alors des paroles rassurantes à l'oreille, me promettant que tout irait bien et qu'il ne laisserait jamais personne me faire du mal et, quelque fois, je finissais par le croire. Je soupirai, et tournai la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil à mon réveil avant de dire :

\- On ferait mieux d'y aller, sinon Regina va encore râler parce qu'on est en retard.

Il acquiesça avec un sourire, et nous descendîmes rapidement au rez-de-chaussée, où Henry nous attendait déjà d'un air un peu impatient. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte d'entrée, la chaleur me frappa de plein fouet, et j'avançai vers la voiture en traînant les pieds. Je ne savais pas si j'allais encore pouvoir supporter ça très longtemps. Poussée par les hormones, mon humeur changea soudain et je grommelai tout en marchant :

\- La journée va être longue…

Killian ne répondit rien mais m'offrit un regard contrit avant de se pencher vers moi pour me déposer un baiser dans les cheveux. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais son soutien me remonta le moral. Je me forçai à lui sourire pour le rassurer, et grimpai dans le véhicule en poussant un énième soupir de découragement.

* * *

Nous fûmes les derniers arrivé à la « réunion » qui avait lieu chez mes parents. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient déjà assis dans le canapé du salon, l'air anxieux. Nous avions à présent un moyen pour les renvoyer chez eux, mais nous ne savions pas quand il nous serait possible de l'utiliser, et je comprenais aisément leur angoisse. Regina faisait les cents pas entre la cuisine et le salon, semblant d'assez mauvaise humeur, et prit immédiatement la parole en nous voyant arriver :

\- Eh bien, ce n'est pas trop tôt!

\- Je savais que tu râlerais, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Alors, la prochaine fois, essaye de ne pas être en retard.

\- Nous ne sommes pas là pour nous disputer, tempéra ma mère, sûrement pour éviter que la conversation dégénère, me coupant au moment où je voulais répliquer. Nous avons de plus gros problèmes à régler.

Je hochai la tête, consciente qu'elle avait raison, et me dirigeai vers la chambre de mes parents pour rejoindre Neal, qui, trop pris par ses jeux, ne nous avait pas entendu arriver. Je déposai Liam, que je portais dans mes bras, à côté de mon frère, et ce dernier me sourit et sauta à mon cou pour me saluer.

\- Emma ! S'exclama-t-il alors que je lui caressais gentiment le dos.

\- Tu vas bien, Neal ? Dis-je en riant face à cet élan d'affection.

\- Ouais ! Et toi, ça va ?

\- Génial, répondis-je en souriant.

\- Et… _Peanut_ va bien ?

Il tenta de me faire un clin d'œil qui se solda par un échec, et j'éclatai de rire. Mon frère se prenait décidément au jeu du nom de code avec plaisir, et je devais avouer que ses réactions mes faisaient bien rire. Les enfants illuminaient vraiment mon quotidien. Ma famille m'aidait à garder la tête hors de l'eau alors que j'avais parfois l'impression de sombrer, et j'étais tellement heureuse de pouvoir enfin compter sur des personnes de confiance. J'avais attendu ça toute ma vie, et même si les conditions n'étaient pas toujours optimales dans cette ville, je profitais chaque instant de leur merveilleuse présence.

\- Il va très bien répondis-je doucement en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

\- _Peanut_ ? S'étonna Ron dans mon dos, qui avait dû entendre notre conversation et se demandait de quoi nous parlions.

\- C'est… le poisson rouge de Liam, mentis-je ne me relevant et en me dirigeant vers le salon. Il y tient beaucoup.

\- Et il s'appelle _Peanut_? Dit-il en me jetant un regard en coin.

\- Ne questionne pas les goûts d'un enfant de deux ans.

Je vis que Killian cachait son sourire derrière une fausse quinte de toux, et j'eus moi-même beaucoup de mal à garder mon sérieux. Je m'approchai de Hook, les lèvres pincées, et lui posai la main dans le dos alors que ma famille et moi échangions des regards amusés.

\- Bon, allons-y, décida ma mère en changeant de sujet, nous donnant ainsi l'occasion de nous calmer un peu. Il nous faut un plan.

\- Tu n'enlèves pas ton pull ? Continua Ron en me dévisageant comme si j'étais folle, ne prêtant pas attention à ma mère qui lança un regard courroucé vers le sorcier.

\- Non, ça va, répondis-je en espérant qu'il allait se contenter de cette réponse.

\- Il fait presque 30 degrés, dehors, c'est de la folie !

\- Elle est frileuse, déclara Killian, volant à mon secours.

\- Quand bien même…

\- Bon, intervint Regina en pinçant les lèvres, nous sommes là pour essayer de vous renvoyer chez vous le plus vite possible ou pour discuter de la garde-robe d'Emma ?

Je lui lançai un regard en coin pour la remercier silencieusement. Ron se ressaisit brusquement, et son air confus ne fit qu'empirer lorsqu'il intercepta le regard incendiaire que lui lançait Hermione.

\- Ok, dit cette dernière en se détournant de son mari, vous avez une idée pour piéger Zelena ?

\- Il faudrait déjà savoir où elle se trouve, avant ça, fit remarquer ma mère en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

\- On sait déjà qu'elle n'est pas dans la maison qu'elle occupait avant, dit mon père, probablement pour nous remonter le moral. Elle doit sûrement se trouver quelque part dans la forêt.

\- Tu as vu la taille qu'elle fait, cette forêt ? Répliqua Regina en haussant les sourcils. Ça nous prendrait des jours pour la localiser…

\- C'est mieux que de rester là à ne rien faire, fit remarquer Killian en haussant les épaules.

Tout en réfléchissant, je me dirigeai vers la cuisine pour aller prendre une mandarine dans la coupe de fruits qui était posée sur le comptoir. Je revins vers mes amis en lançant le fruit d'une main à l'autre d'un air distrait, me mordillant l'intérieur de la joue pour mieux me concentrer.

\- Hook a raison, intervins-je, les yeux un peu perdus dans le vague. Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose. Nous sommes en majorité numérique, surtout que nous sommes plusieurs à savoir utiliser la magie. Elle ne peut pas grand-chose contre nous, surtout maintenant qu'on est au courant qu'elle est là pour Robyn.

\- Tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux, mais tant qu'on ne sait pas où elle est, on ne peut rien contre elle, grimaça Regina.

\- Alors le meilleur moyen est d'avoir un plan quand elle reviendra, contrai-je, essayant de rester optimiste. On va l'attendre au tournant, et on sera tellement prêts qu'on gagnera.

\- Ça me semble plus que correct, intervint Harry d'un air pensif. Espérons juste qu'elle ne tarde pas trop. J'aimerais bien rentrer chez moi avant l'année prochaine.

Je lui souris continuant à machinalement passer le fruit d'une main à l'autre. J'espérais moi aussi trouver une solution très rapidement. Autant pour enfin annoncer ma grossesse que parce que j'avais beaucoup de peine pour les sorciers. Être séparés de leurs familles devaient être une vraie torture, et je m'en voulais de ne rien pouvoir faire pour les aider.

\- Ok, on va encore me dire que je digresse, dit Ron en levant les yeux vers moi, ce qui me fit sortir de mes pensées, mais tu vas la manger oui ou non, cette mandarine ? Très sérieusement, ça me rend nerveux.

\- Tu t'acharnes vraiment sur moi, aujour'd…

Ma plaisanterie resta coincée dans ma gorge, et je manquai de m'étouffer. Je venais de ressentir un coup dans mon bas-ventre. Très léger, mais bien présent. Bien sûr, je m'y attendais, car j'étais déjà pas mal avancée dans ma grossesse, et le bébé commençait toujours à bouger dans ces zones là. Mais, en même temps, j'étais plutôt surprise, car je n'avais jamais pensé que cela pourrait se passer en public. Et puis ça me rendait tellement heureuse. Il bougeait. Mon bébé bougeait, il était là, à l'intérieur de moi, et je l'aimais déjà si fort.

Tout se passa très vite. Je me fis violence pour ne pas porter la main à mon ventre, mais j'attrapai le poignet de Killian dans un réflexe, et laissai tomber le fruit qui alla s'écraser sur le sol.

\- Love, ça va ?

Je repris assez vite mes esprits et lâchai la poignet de Hook aussi vite que je l'avais agrippé. Malheureusement, mon geste n'était pas passé inaperçu, et tous ceux présents dans la pièce me regardaient comme si je m'étais subitement changée en fantôme.

\- Oui, je… J'ai eu une absence, mentis-je d'une voix un peu tremblante, peinant à cacher mon sourire.

Je m'accroupis pour ramasser la mandarine et me redonner une contenance. Je ne savais pas si j'allais me mettre à pleurer ou si j'allais éclater de rire. C'était peut-être ma troisième grossesse, mais sentir le bébé bouger était toujours aussi magique. Killian vint poser une main dans mon dos et dit d'un air inquiet :

\- Tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu as vraiment l'air bizarre…

Je relevai le visage vers lui et lui adressai un large sourire, ce qui n'eut pas l'air de la rassurer. Il me donna sa main pour m'aider à me relever, me dévisageant, les sourcils froncés. Je voulais absolument trouver une excuse pour sortir de là et partager ce moment avec lui : il était le père, et c'était toujours un moment spécial, car l'arrivée du bébé se précisait de plus en plus. Et puis il suffisait de voir comme il était heureux de sentir Liam bouger lorsque j'étais enceinte de lui. Il allait être fou de joie. Il devait le savoir.

\- Je vais prendre l'air deux minutes, dis-je alors, le souffle un peu court. Tu viens avec moi ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit-il d'un air soucieux en me suivant alors que je sortais de l'appartement de mes parents.

Je descendis les marches en courant presque, n'arrivant pas à contenir mon énergie, et l'attendis au bas des escaliers en trépignant d'impatience. Il me rejoignit et posa une main sur mon épaule en disant d'un air tracassé :

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, _love_ ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

Je secouai la tête et regardai tout autour de moi pour vérifier que nous étions bien seuls. Le hall d'entrée de l'immeuble était désert, mais je l'entraînai quand même derrière les escaliers pour être sûre que personne ne puisse nous voir ou nous entendre.

\- Le bébé à bougé, murmurai-je alors d'un ai surexcité sans pouvoir m'empêcher de sourire.

\- Quoi ? Sérieusement ? Dit-il en ouvrant de grands yeux et en posant directement sa main sur mon ventre.

Je priai pour que notre enfant bouge et qu'il puisse le sentir lui aussi. Mais le bébé resta immobile, et je dis en haussant les épaules, quoiqu'un peu déçue :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras l'occasion de le sentir bouger plus tard. Je voulais juste te le dire, je trouvais que c'était important.

\- C'est génial, dit-il en levant des yeux brillants vers moi, semblant vraiment ému par la situation.

Sans vraiment réfléchir à ce que je faisais, je l'attirai à moi pour poser ma bouche sur la sienne. Ce moment m'avait mis de tellement bonne humeur, et je voulais le sentir contre moi. Il m'embrassa en retour, avec tant de fougue que mon dos heurta le mur. Je ris tout en l'embrassant, passant mes mains sur son torse. Le bébé donna soudain un nouveau coup, et Killian, qui avait gardé la main sur mon ventre, se détacha de moi et ouvrant de grands yeux. Il resta quelques secondes immobile et silencieux, avant de se remettre à m'embrasser. Je sentis sa main passer sous mon t-shirt et rencontrer ma peau nue. Je bougeai moi-même pour lui enlever sa veste en cuir, qui alla s'écraser sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Plus rien ne comptait. Je ne savais même plus vraiment où je me trouvais. J'avais juste la soudaine envie de m'unir à lui, et je ne réfléchis même pas au fait que nous étions dans un lieu public et que n'importe qui pouvait nous surprendre dans cette position.

Nous fûmes alors interrompus en plein élan par des pas dans les escaliers. Nous nous détachâmes précipitamment l'un de l'autre, nous dévisageant comme si nous nous rendions juste compte d'où nous nous trouvions, et je me penchai sur le côté pour voir mon père débarquer dans le hall de l'immeuble, nous tournant le dos.

\- C'est mon père, articulai-je silencieusement pour ne pas qu'il nous entende, alors que la main de Killian se trouvait toujours sous mes vêtements.

\- Emma ? Hook ? Vous êtes là ?

\- Si on lui répond et qu'il nous trouve sous les escaliers, on n'en entendra jamais la fin, murmurai-je en me mordant la lèvre pour ne pas rigoler.

Killian hocha la tête, complètement mort de rire, et j'appuyai mon visage contre son épaule pour étouffer mon hilarité. Mon père finit par sortir du bâtiment, pensant sûrement que nous nous trouvions dehors, et nous sortîmes de notre cachette en riant toujours comme deux adolescents. Je gardai sa main serrée dans la mienne, et nous montâmes assez rapidement les escaliers pour nous rendre de nouveau dans l'appartement de mes parents.

\- Emma ! S'exclama ma mère en nous voyant réapparaître, souriant comme des idiots. Ça va ? Vous êtes restés absents longtemps, on commençait à s'inquiéter. Ton père est allé vous chercher, vous ne l'avez pas croisé ?

\- Non, mentis-je en me mordant l'intérieur de la joue pour m'obliger à effacer mon sourire. Et ça va, j'avais juste besoin d'air frais.

\- Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? Demanda Henry en haussant les sourcils. Tu es écarlate.

Je tournai la tête vers le miroir accroché à côté de le porte d'entrée pour examiner mon reflet. Comme l'avait fait remarquer mon fils, mes joues étaient rouges, et je posai mes mains dessus pour les refroidir un peu. Mon cœur battait toujours la chamade dans ma poitrine et ma tête me tournait un peu. Mais je savais que je devais me calmer si je ne voulais pas que mes proches se posent plus de questions.

\- C'est à cause du malaise, tu sais ce que c'est…

Je jetai un regard à Killian, qui se faisait violence pour ne pas rigoler. Regina nous lança un regard suspicieux, auquel je répondit par un coup d'œil innocent alors que Hook laissait échapper un éclat de rire qu'il eut tôt fait de couvrir par une nouvelle quinte de toux, marmonnant quelque chose à propos d'un rhume inventé de toute pièce.

Je trouvais ça tellement chouette que, après des années passées ensemble, deux enfants et un autre en chemin, Hook et moi étions encore assez amoureux pour nous comporter comme des adolescents qui vivaient leur premier amour. Nous échangeâmes un dernier regard, puis j'embrayai sur un autre sujet pour revenir aux choses sérieuses. Malgré tous mes efforts pour retrouver un semblant de contenance, je sentais toujours mes joues brûler sans pouvoir rien faire pour me calmer.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello tout le monde! Joyeux Noël à tous, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon réveillon et que le Père Noël vous a gâtés! Comme tous les dimanches, nouveau chapitre, enjoy! :)**

 **Sissi1789 : Merci pour la review, je suis contente que ça t'ait plu, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre! :)  
**

* * *

Assise à mon bureau au commissariat, la tête posée dans une main, je fixais d'un œil vide la feuille blanche qui se trouvait devant moi en essayant de trouver une idée pour vaincre Zelena. Regina, Robin, mon père et Killian étaient partis fouiller la forêt tandis que ma mère et les sorciers restaient à l'appartement avec les enfants, et essayaient de leur côté de réfléchir à un plan. Notre inefficacité m'énervant, j'avais décidé de partir réfléchir dans mon coin avant de me mettre en colère. Mes hormones me rendaient folle ces derniers temps, et je pouvais m'énerver très facilement. Killian était d'habitude toujours là pour m'apaiser par une main posée dans mon dos ou des caresses discrètes, mais cette fois il était absent, et je devais me contenir pour ne pas que les sorciers se posent des questions. Mais m'isoler ne m'avait pas vraiment apaisée. Cela faisait plus d'une heure que j'étais là, et rien ne me venait. Je me laissais distraire par tout ce qui m'entourait sans pouvoir m'en empêcher : le chant des oiseaux au dehors, le bruit de la ventilation, la chaleur. J'avais bien évidemment enlevé le pull que je portais toujours au-dessus de mes vêtements pour cacher ma grossesse, mais même en débardeur, il faisait à mourir de chaud.

Découragée, je m'adossai à ma chaise pour m'étirer. Mon ventre se mit à gargouiller, et je me rendis subitement compte que je mourrais de faim. Je n'avais plus rien mangé depuis huit heure du matin, et il était plus de midi. J'attrapai donc mon sac qui était posé à côté de moi pour en sortir la barre chocolatée que j'avais glissé à l'intérieur avant de partir de la maison.

J'eus beau retourner tout le contenu de mon sac, je ne trouvais rien de comestible. Dépitée, je le laissai tomber à terre en me rendant compte que j'avais dû oublier la friandise sur le comptoir de la cuisine. J'étais tellement distraite depuis quelques jours que j'avais parfois envie de me gifler moi-même pour me remettre les idées en place. Décidément, cette grossesse s'avérait difficile à combiner avec la crise que nous devions affronter.

Je soupirai en me rendant compte que j'allais perdre un temps précieux en allant chez Granny. J'aurais pu utiliser mes pouvoirs pour obtenir de la nourriture, mais Whale m'avait bien fait comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas que j'utilise la magie si je pouvais l'éviter. C'était pour le bien du bébé. Je me penchai donc de nouveau sur ma feuille et tapai nerveusement sur la table avec le bout de mon stylo.

 _Ok, ma fille. Tu auras le droit d'aller manger quelques chose quand tu auras trouvé une idée. Ça te motivera peut-être._

Ce fut peine perdue. J'avais l'impression d'avoir un trou à la place de l'estomac, et j'avais la tête qui tournait à cause de la chaleur et du manque de nourriture. Le bébé donna un coup dans mon ventre, comme pour protester. Je posai ma main sur mon abdomen et marmonnai :

\- Je sais, moi aussi j'ai faim. Mais me presser ne changera rien, il faut que je finisse ce truc.

Ça n'eut pas l'air de l'apaiser, car il continua à donner des coups, de plus en plus violents. Je décidai des les ignorer, mais encore une fois ça ne marcha pas. Ça n'aidait pas à ma concentration, et vu la migraine qui commençait à se manifester, il allait vraiment falloir que j'avale quelque chose. En général, je me serais fait violence pour ne pas perdre de temps, mais j'étais enceinte. C'était la santé du bébé autant que la mienne que je mettais en jeu en refusant d'ingérer quelque chose.

Je me levai donc de ma chaise et entrepris de retourner chaque tiroir du commissariat pour vérifier s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose de comestible qui traînait dedans. Mes gestes étaient secs et presque violents. Je ne voulais vraiment pas perdre mon temps à aller jusque chez Granny. Mais, évidemment, comme je m'en étais douté, je ne trouvais rien, et je soupirai en m'adressant au bébé :

\- Tu as gagné, tu es content ?

Il donna un coup en réponse à ma question, et je levai les yeux au ciel. _S'il commence déjà à me répondre, ce gosse, on n'est pas sortis de l'auberge._ Les mains sur les hanches, je me dirigeai vers le porte manteau pour prendre le pull que j'y avais accroché en arrivant, retenant un soupir de frustration parce que je devais enfiler le vêtement alors que mon débardeur me collait déjà à la peau. Seulement, le bruit caractéristique de la porte du commissariat qui s'ouvrait me fit me figer sur place. Je ne savais pas de qui il s'agissait, et en débardeur moulant à 19 semaines de grossesse, mon ventre était impossible à manquer. Je tournai la tête dans tous les sens et fis un rapide calcul pour en arriver à la conclusion que je n'avais pas le temps d'enfiler mon pull avant que la personne n'arrive. Dans un réflexe, je me jetai donc sur une chaise et me collai le plus possible à mon bureau, espérant qu'il cachait mon abdomen arrondi.

J'attendais avec appréhension de voir qui venait me payer une petite visite surprise et poussai un véritable soupir de soulagement en voyant ma mère apparaître. Je me détendis immédiatement et me décollai du bureau qui me compressait le haut du corps, une main sur mon ventre :

\- Tu pourrais pas t'annoncer ? Râlai-je en levant les yeux au ciel, décidément complètement sur les nerfs. J'ai cru que c'était quelqu'un qui n'était pas au courant pour ma grossesse, tu m'as fait paniquer.

\- Emma… commença ma mère alors que je me levai d'un bond de ma chaise, en continuant sans vraiment faire attention au fait qu'elle venait de m'appeler :

\- Je comptais aller chez Granny, tu veux m'accompagner ?

\- Emma, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Mon cœur se serra et un frisson me parcourut l'échine. Sa voix avait sonné d'une drôle de façon. J'avais subitement un mauvais pressentiment, et le regard inquiet de ma mère, qui se mordait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, me faisait dire que quelque chose clochait.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? M'inquiétai-je en m'approchant d'elle.

\- Emma, je… je suis désolée, bredouilla-t-elle sans savoir où se mettre. C'est Liam…

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Répétai-je alors que mon cœur manquait un battement en l'entendant prononcer le nom de mon fils.

\- Il est tombé… hésita-t-elle en me regardant comme si j'allais lui sauter à la gorge. Sur la tête. Il saignait beaucoup, je l'ai amené à l'hôpital, je…

D'un seul coup, c'était comme si plus rien n'existait autour de moi. Je portai la main à mon ventre alors que ma respiration se bloquait dans ma gorge. Je ne ressentais plus la faim, ni la chaleur. Je pensais juste à mon petit bout qui était blessé, et j'avais brusquement envie de hurler.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelée ?! M'écriai-je en saisissant mon portable, posé sur le bureau devant moi.

\- J'ai essayé, mais tu ne répondais pas, et…

Son commentaire était inutile. Je poussai un juron de dépit en constatant qu'elle avait tenté de m'appeler une bonne dizaine de fois, et me maudis intérieurement d'avoir mis mon téléphone sur silencieux pour pouvoir me concentrer. A cause de ça, mon fils était à l'hôpital sans moi alors que j'aurais dû être à ces côtés.

\- Qui est avec lui ? Demandai-je en sentant des larmes commencer à me piquer les yeux. Ne me dis pas qu'il est tout seul là-bas…

\- Non, Henry est à l'hôpital avec lui. J'ai appelé Hook, il doit déjà être en chemin avec David…

\- Mais comment c'est arrivé ? M'exclamai-je d'une voix étranglée par les sanglots.

\- Je suis désolée, Emma, dit-elle en semblant complètement bouleversée. Je… J'ai tourné la tête deux minutes, il est monté sur une chaise, et elle a basculé. Il s'est cogné la tête sur le bord de la table basse…

\- Tu l'as laissé sans surveillance ?! Criai-je avec colère, si fort que ma voix se brisa.

Je faisais confiance à ma mère, et je n'aurais jamais cru que quelque chose puisse arriver à Liam sous sa surveillance. Visiblement, j'avais eu tort, et j'étais autant en colère contre elle pour avoir trahi ma confiance que contre moi pour ne pas avoir imaginé le pire.

\- Emma, je…

Je n'attendis pas la fin de sa phrase, et me précipitai vers la sortie du commissariat. J'espérais juste que les choses n'étaient pas trop graves. Liam n'avait jamais été à l'hôpital, il ne s'était jamais fait gravement mal, et la situation me paniquait complètement. Je devais aller le rejoindre le plus vite possible, mon petit garçon avait besoin de moi.

\- Emma…

\- Quoi ?! Aboyai-je en me retournant vers ma mère, les poings serrés.

\- Ton pull…

\- _Son of a bitch_ , grommelai-je en revenant sur mes pas pour saisir mon sweat-shirt et me précipiter vers la voiture, ma mère sur les talons.

Je mis le contact sans même l'attendre, et elle rentra dans la voiture au moment où j'allais démarrer. J'avais l'impression que plus rien n'avait d'importance : il fallait juste que Liam soit sain et sauf. En plus de ça, je sentais la colère bouillonner en moi comme un volcan sur le point d'entrer en ébullition. J'en voulais à ma mère, tellement. Et l'avoir à côté de moi dans la voiture ne m'aidait pas à refouler ma rage.

La court trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital se passa dans un silence lourd. Le pied rivé à la pédale d'accélérateur, je ne me souciais même pas de la possibilité de faire un accident. Je pensais à Liam, à l'hôpital, qui réclamait sûrement ses parents. Il fallait que j'aie le rassurer le plus vite possible, c'était mon rôle.

\- Je suis désolée, Emma, commença ma mère d'une petite voix, brisant le silence.

Je ne répondis pas, cherchant du regard une place pour garer ma voiture. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de lui parler. J'étais déjà sur les nerfs avant qu'elle m'annonce la nouvelle, mais j'étais à présent au bord de l'explosion, et j'avais peur de dire des choses que je regretterais par la suite si je lui répondais.

\- Tu m'en veux ?

La phrase eut pour effet de me faire sortir de mes gonds. J'avais pourtant essayé de me contenir, mais c'était trop pour moi. Les hormones, le stress de la situation avec les sorciers, la chaleur et ma panique parce que j'étais terrifiée à l'idée que Liam soit dans un état grave eurent raison de moi. Je serrai ma main sur le volant et me mis à crier sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

\- Si je t'en veux ? A ton avis ?! Je te laisse mon fils, je te fais confiance, et il termine à l'hôpital ! Comment tu te sentirais si Neal se blessait pendant qu'il est avec moi, hein ? Tu l'as laissé sans surveillance, nom de dieu ! Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on fait ! C'est de ta faute s'il est là, merde ! Alors bien sûr, que je t'en veux !

Je terminai mon laïus, le souffle court, la boule au ventre, et sortis de la voiture en claquant la portière avec force derrière moi. J'eus juste le temps d'apercevoir son regard blessé me scruter par la fenêtre avant de me précipiter vers l'entrée de l'hôpital.

A peine eus-je débarqué dans le hall que je rentrai littéralement dans quelqu'un qui se tenait sur mon chemin. Je vacillai sur place et une main m'attrapa l'épaule pour m'aider à garder l'équilibre. Je reconnus la sensation familière de la main de Hook avant de lever les yeux pour rencontrer son regard inquiet. Il avait l'air tout aussi affolé que moi, mais il s'assura que j'allais bien avant de dire quoi que ce soit. Je n'attendis pas plus longtemps, lui saisis le bras et dis, haletante :

\- Tu sais où il est ? Il va bien ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, je viens d'arriver, dit-il en tournant la tête autour de lui pour essayer de s'y repérer. Tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta-t-il alors que je hochai vigoureusement la tête, ne pensant même pas un instant à me plaindre de la sensation peu agréable que la collision avait entraîné.

\- Maman ! Killian !

La voix de Henry nous fit nous retourner en même temps. Je saisis la main de Killian et enlaçai ses doigts aux miens pour me rassurer, et je m'approchai de mon fils en courant, Killian à mes côtés :

\- Comment va ton frère ? Demandai-je d'une voix étranglée.

\- Ça va. Il va bien. Il est blessé, mais je crois qu'il a surtout eu peur. Il vous réclame, nous confia-t-il d'un air tracassé. Venez, je vous emmène le voir.

Mon fils posa brièvement la main sur mon épaule comme pour me rassurer avant de se mettre en marche. Killian serra fort ma main dans la sienne et je lui rendis son étreinte. Nous arrivâmes bientôt devant une porte fermée, et Henry s'écarta pour nous laisser entrer. J'ouvris la porte à la volée pour découvrir Liam assis, sanglotant, sur une table d'examen. Mon père était dans la pièce et essayait en vain de le consoler. Dès qu'il nous vit, mon fils hoqueta :

\- Maman ! Papa !

Je m'approchai de lui et le pris immédiatement dans mes bras. Il avait une longue coupure qui saignait abondement sur le front, mais à part ça et quelques contusions, il avait l'air de s'en être sorti plutôt bien. Il se blottit contre moi, pleurant toujours, et je dis sans faire attention au sang qui commençait à tâcher mon pull :

\- C'est fini, bébé, je suis là…

Hook vint poser sa main dans le dos de notre fils et lui murmura lui aussi des paroles réconfortantes en l'embrassant sur le haut de la tête pour essayer de le consoler. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon père, qui se tenait toujours à côté de la table d'examen. Vu le coton imbibé de sang qu'il tenait à la main, je devinai qu'il tentait de faire arrêter le saignement lorsque nous étions arrivé. Il s'approcha de nous d'un air inquiet pour signaler :

\- Whale devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre, il a dit qu'il fallait le recoudre.

\- Pas besoin, assurai-je, avant d'ajouter devant son air perplexe : je peux le soigner avec mes pouvoirs.

\- Emma, tu es sûre ? Demanda Killian, les sourcils froncés, en posant sa main dans le creux de mes reins. Whale t'as dit de n'utiliser ta magie qu'en cas d'urgence. J'ai peur que quelque chose arrive au bébé...

\- Je pense que c'est une urgence, contrai-je en plongeant mes yeux dans les siens pour lui faire comprendre mon point de vue. Et puis ça ne me demande pas beaucoup d'efforts. Je ne veux pas qu'il ait une cicatrice si on peut lui éviter ça. Et il a mal. Je vais juste qu'il se sente mieux.

Hook hésita durant quelques secondes mais finit par hocher la tête, et je reposai Liam sur la table d'examen. Mon fils se mit immédiatement à sangloter plus fort, gigotant pour venir se blottir de nouveau dans mes bras. Mon cœur se serra à le voir aussi en détresse, et je lui caressai gentiment le dos pour l'apaiser :

\- Je sais que ça fait mal, _sweetheart_ , dis-je avec douceur, essayant de m'empêcher de pleurer. Mais tu vas devoir rester un peu tranquille, d'accord ? Maman va te guérir…

Il ne sembla pas vouloir m'obéir, et gigotait toujours presque frénétiquement. Je soupirai, me sentant complètement impuissante, et me retournai vers Killian pour lui demander, des larmes dans les yeux :

\- Tu veux bien le tenir en place, s'il te plaît ? Ça ne prendra que quelques secondes…

Il acquiesça, et vint prendre délicatement Liam par l'épaule pour l'obliger à rester immobile. Cela ne fit que redoubler les pleurs de mon fils, et je sentis un sanglot m'entraver la gorge. Je fermai les paupières un dixième de seconde pour me concentrer, essayant d'ignorer ma peur et ma détresse, et passai la paume de ma main devant le visage de Liam. Lorsque je laissai retomber mon bras le long de mon corps, il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de blessure sur son visage. Je l'auscultai et réparai ainsi toutes les contusions qu'il s'était fait en tombant de la chaise. Les pleurs de mon fils se calmèrent jusqu'à presque complètement s'arrêter lorsque j'eus terminé, et je le repris dans mes bras en déposant un baiser sur son front.

\- C'est terminé, Liam. Tu vois ? Tu n'as plus mal, maintenant…

Je le berçai longtemps contre moi, et il finit par se calmer tout à fait. Mon cœur battait toujours très fort dans ma poitrine, et je m'assis sur la table d'examen, la main de Killian, qui avait deviné ma détresse, me caressant gentiment le dos pour m'apaiser. Je penchai la tête pour constater que mon petit garçon s'était presque endormi, le pouce dans la bouche, au moment ou Whale entrait dans la pièce :

\- Désolé du retard, j'ai eu une urgence. Mais on va réparer ce petit bout, hein ?

\- Pas la peine, répondis-je à mi-voix, autant pour ne pas réveiller mon fils que parce que j'avais l'impression que j'allais me mettre à pleurer. C'est déjà fait.

\- Quoi ? S'étonna-t-il d'un air dépité. C'est à croire que je ne sers plus à rien dans cette ville. Je vais quand même l'ausculter pour être sûr que tout va bien, d'accord ?

Je hochai la tête et déposai mon fils sur la table d'examen, ce qui eut pour effet de le réveiller. Il nous regarda tous un par un avec un semblant d'inquiétude, et Killian dit avec douceur :

\- Le docteur va regarder que tout va bien, d'accord, Liam ? Après on rentrera à la maison.

\- Je pourrais avoir un bonbon ? Demanda-t-il timidement.

\- Bien sûr, bébé, répondis-je en me forçant à lui sourire. Il faut juste que tu sois sage pendant quelques minutes, ok ?

Je m'écartai de lui avec Killian alors que je sentais les larmes me brûler les yeux. Maintenant que tout était plus ou moins rentrer dans l'ordre, je n'arrivais plus à me retenir de pleurer. Killian devina mon état d'esprit et me prit doucement dans ses bras alors que je me blottissais contre lui, ma tête dans sa nuque pour étouffer mes sanglots. Il me déposa un baiser sur le front et me caressa doucement le dos, n'en menant pas vraiment large non plus. L'examen ne dura pas longtemps, mais assez pour que nous nous calmions tous les deux. Nous ne voulions pas affoler notre fils. Whale nous donna son feu vert pour libérer Liam, et nous poussâmes de concert un soupir de soulagement. Killian le prit dans ses bras pendant que nous sortions de la petite salle, et notre fils se lova dans ses bras.

Ma mère nous attendait, debout dans la salle d'attente du service pédiatrie, semblant particulièrement nerveuse. Elle me jeta un regard inquiet, auquel je choisis de ne pas répondre. Maintenant que je savais que Liam allait bien, je me doutais que je n'aurais pas dû lui parler de la sorte. Elle avait fait une erreur, ça arrivait à tout le monde. Mais je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle avait pu le laisser sans surveillance, et je préférais me calmer avant de lui présenter mes excuse.

\- Il va bien ? Demanda-t-elle en tentant de faire bonne figure alors que je voyais bien qu'elle était au bord des larmes.

\- Emma l'a guéri grâce à sa magie. Il est comme neuf, assura mon père en souriant d'un air rassurant.

\- Dieu merci, soupira ma mère avec soulagement, sa main appuyée contre sur son cœur.

\- On fait quoi, maintenant ? Demanda Henry, qui semblait lui aussi rassuré. On rentre à la maison ?

\- Swan, ça va ? Demanda Killian en haussant un sourcil, sans répondre à la question de mon fils. Tu es toute pâle.

J'avais la tête qui tournait. Les émotions plus la manque de nourriture me donnaient des vertige. Je titubai légèrement sur place, et mon père vint immédiatement me prendre l'épaule pour me stabiliser. Une main posée dans mon dos au cas où un vertige me prendrait de nouveau, il me conduit jusqu'à une chaise et me fit asseoir. Je levai les yeux au ciel et prit plusieurs grandes inspirations, essayant de me remettre les idées en place. Killian passa Liam à mon père et s'accroupit en face de moi, sa main posée sur mon genou.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta-t-il d'une voix étranglée. C'est parce que tu as utilisé ta magie ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Tu veux que j'appelle Whale ?

\- Ce n'est rien, assurai-je avec un pâle sourire pour ne pas trop le tracasser. Je n'ai plus mangé depuis des heures, je dois être en hypoglycémie, ce n'est pas bien grave.

\- Ça te dit qu'on aille chercher un truc à la cafétéria ? Proposa mon père avec douceur. Comme ça, tu pourras avoir un bout de gâteau, parce que tu as été très courageux, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de mon fils, qui avait retrouvé son sourire.

Je hochai la tête et me levai avec douceur pour tenter de ne pas refaire un malaise, le bras de Killian autour de mes hanches pour me soutenir, évitant volontairement le regard douloureux que ma mère me lançait.

* * *

La conversation allait bon train depuis que nous savions que Liam allait bien. Nous occupions la plus grande table de la cafétéria de l'hôpital, et avions commandé une quantité astronomique de nourriture qui s'empilait en face de nous. Mon père et Henry discutaient avec animation, alors que Liam, qui était assis sur une chaise haute entre Killian et moi, était occupé à mettre son moelleux au chocolat partout sauf dans sa bouche. Il avait insisté pour « faire comme un grand », mais la tentative n'était pas un grand succès, en tout cas pour les vêtements de mon fils que je ne savais pas comment j'allais ravoir. Cependant, il avait l'air de bien s'amuser, et je ne savais pas si je devais le laisser continuer ou l'arrêter.

\- Très bien, dis Killian en prenant la décision à ma place, prenant la cuillère des mains de notre fils. Ça suffit. Tu en mets partout.

\- Mais j'veux faire ! Pleurnicha Liam d'un air boudeur.

Je souris et attrapai ma tasse de chocolat chaud pour en boire une gorgée. Je me sentais beaucoup mieux depuis que j'avais mangé. Killian avait fait attention à ce que je mange assez pour ne plus avoir faim pendant trois jours, me faisant subir le traitement qu'il me destinait à chaque fois que je sautais un repas, et ma migraine s'était envolée. Maintenant que mes idées s'étaient éclaircie, je commençais à me rendre compte que je n'aurais pas dû parler comme ça à ma mère. J'avais mes raisons d'être en colère, mais elle s'en voulait déjà assez comme ça sans que je ne rajoute de la culpabilité sur le tas. Et l'air attristé qu'elle affichait depuis le début du repas me confortait dans l'idée que j'allais devoir m'excuser. La tête baissée, elle était plongée dans un mutisme étonnant, elle qui parlait toujours autant d'habitude. Je reposai ma tasse, les sourcils froncés, me demandant ce que je devais faire : lui parler ici n'allait pas être très discret. Comme pour m'obliger à me décider, elle se leva et dit précipitamment :

\- Je dois y aller, j'ai laissé les enfants avec les sorciers…

\- Attends maman ! M'exclamai-je pour la retenir, ne voulant pas qu'on se quitte fâchées, et elle se retourna vers moi d'un air surpris. Je peux te toucher deux mots en privé, s'il te plaît ?

Elle hocha la tête avec sérieux, et je me levai de ma chaise, ébouriffant les cheveux de Liam qui continuait à se mettre du chocolat partout en passant derrière lui. Je sortis de la cafétéria, ma mère sur les talons, et parvins à trouver un couloir désert. Je me retournai alors vers elle, et me mordis la lèvre inférieure en voyant son air coupable et peiné.

\- Je suis désolée, maman, commençai-je d'un air un peu penaud. Je n'aurais jamais dû m'énerver comme ça contre toi. J'ai juste eu peur, et… Je t'ai fait des reproches qui n'étaient pas fondés. Je sais que tu t'occupes très bien des enfants. Ça arrive à tout le monde de faire des erreurs…

\- C'est moi qui suit désolée, Emma, dit-elle en relevant les yeux vers moi. Vraiment. S'il était arrivé quelque chose de plus grave à Liam…

\- Il va bien, la coupai-je en lui souriant. Je me suis laissée emporter. Tu sais, ce sont les hormones, plaisantai-je pour lui montrer que je ne lui en voulais vraiment plus.

Elle esquissa un sourire timide, et je la serrai dans mes bras pour ne plus qu'elle se sente coupable. Je la sentis sourire plus largement alors qu'elle comprenait que je ne lui en voulais plus et elle me prit par les bras en se détachant de moi pour me regarder avec attention. Au bout de quelques secondes, un peu intriguée par son regard, je demandais avec un haussement de sourcils :

\- Ça va ?

\- Très bien chérie, c'est juste… Est-ce que ça te plairait qu'on fasse quelque chose rien que toutes les deux un de ces jours ? J'ai l'impression que ça n'arrive presque jamais, avec tout ce qui se passe dans cette ville, et je regrette ça, vraiment. J'aimerais bien passer un peu plus de temps avec toi, tu sais.

Je pris une grande inspiration alors que je sentais mes yeux s'embuer de larmes. Cette proposition me touchait beaucoup. Il était vrai que entre tout ce qui se passait, je ne passais jamais vraiment de temps seule à seule avec ma mère. J'avais l'impression qu'elle préférait s'occuper de Neal – ce qui était normal puisqu'il était encore très jeune– et puis j'étais habituée, après tout j'avais grandi sans maman. Elle était toujours là pour me réconforter quand j'en avais besoin, bien sûr, mais nous n'avions jamais vraiment pris le temps de faire quelque chose de normal ensemble, et je n'avais pas l'impression qu'elle me connaissait si bien que ça.

Je hochai donc vigoureusement la tête en essuyant une larme qui roulait le long de ma joue, et répondis d'une voix étouffée :

\- Bien sûr, maman. J'adorerais ça.

\- Génial, dit-elle en me serrant une nouvelle fois contre elle, devinant mon émotion. On arrangera ça, alors. Je t'aime, Emma. Et encore désolée pour…

\- C'est oublié, la coupai-je en reniflant.

Elle me sourit et prit ma main entre la sienne. Rassurée, elle se redirigea d'un pas plus léger vers la cafétéria, et se rassit à notre table en affichant un air soulagé.

\- Je croyais que tu devais partir… fit Remarquer Henry en haussant un sourcil.

\- Bah, Harry, Ron et Hermione peuvent garder les enfants un peu plus longtemps. Vu comme on se décarcasse pour eux…

La remarque lui attira des sourires, et la conversation repartit de bon train, ma mère prenant à présent part à la discussion, comme elle le faisait toujours.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà! ça ne fait pas beaucoup avancer l'intrigue, j'en suis consciente, mais j'aime bien écrire sur la façon dont Emma et Killian s'occupent de leur enfant. j'aimerais beaucoup voir ça dans la série, alors ça me plaît de le décrire ici. Dans le prochain chapitre, l'intrigue est relancée! Les chapitres 20, 22, 23, 24 et 25 son beaucoup plus mouvementés et vont voir un (ou plusieurs) des problèmes se résoudre. J'espère vous retrouver la semaine prochaine! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Avant de commencer : Bonne et heureuse année 2017 à tous! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon réveillon! Malgré ma fatigue, je poste quand même le chapitre (vous voyez, je ne perds pas ma ponctualité, même quand j'ai fait la fête la veille xD). Enjoy!**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Guest : Je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise! Les choses vont un peu s'accélérer dans les chapitres à venir, j'espère que ça te plaira tout autant! :)**

 **louloumpu : Haha, c'est vrai que Snow est un peu agaçante parfois x) Je regrette un peu que la relation Emma/Snow ne soit presque plus exploitée dans la série ^^ Je suis contente que tu aimes en tout cas, et j'espère que la suite te plaira! :)**

* * *

\- Après vous, princesse, déclara Killian d'un air théâtral en m'ouvrant la porte de chez Granny.

Je souris vaguement en secouant la tête devant ses pitreries. Je ne me sentais malade et déprimée depuis quelques jours, et il rivalisait d'imagination pour me tirer les rares sourires que je daignais bien esquisser. Je voyais bien qu'il s'inquiétait : ça m'arrivait d'être de mauvaise humeur, mais j'étais rarement aussi abattue. Il fallait dire que mon ventre commençait à se voir même sous mes gros pulls, et j'étais terrifiée à l'idée que Zelena, qui se cachait toujours, découvre ma grossesse. Je savais très bien que, si ça continuait, j'allais être obligée de me terrer chez moi jusqu'à ce que ma famille l'ait vaincue, et je ne voulais vraiment pas que ça arrive. Mais aucune solution ne se profilait à l'horizon, et ça me démoralisait de plus en plus chaque jour. Sans compter que la canicule qui régnait en ce début de mois de juillet n'aidait en rien, et mes malaises qui s'étaient calmés aux alentours du troisième mois de grossesse revenaient à grand pas. Rien que quelques heures plus tôt, j'avais passé une bonne demi-heure à vomir le contenu de mon estomac dans la salle de bain, et ça relevait du miracle que je sois à présent sur mes pieds.

Je m'installai à une table du diner en soupirant, me collant contre le mur comme si je voulais disparaître, et Killian vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. A force d'efforts et avec plusieurs chaises rajoutées à la collection, nous arrivâmes à tous nous entasser, mes parents, Regina, les trois sorciers, Hook et moi à la même table (Henry et Robin gardaient les enfants à l'appartement et n'étaient pas présents). J'étais prise en sandwich entre Hook et le mur, et je fus saisie d'une soudaine bouffée de chaleur. Mon estomac se retourna douloureusement, et je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, mais je n'avais plus rien à vomir. Il faisait mourant de chaud dans le restaurant, et je remontai les manches de mon pull le plus haut possible pour tenter de grappiller quelques instants de fraîcheur. Je sentis Killian poser sa main sur ma cuisse pour m'apaiser, et je retins de justesse un soupir de découragement.

La discussion commença presque immédiatement. Mes parents avaient commandé un repas pour tout le monde, mais je ne touchais pas au cheeseburger qui se trouvait devant moi. Je n'avais pas faim, et j'avais l'estomac beaucoup trop noué pour avaler quoique ce soit. En plus de ça, l'odeur de viande cuite me donnait la nausée et je savais bien que je n'arriverais pas à digérer mon repas si je tentais de manger quoi que ce soit. Perdue dans mes pensées, le dos voûté, les mains coincées entre les cuisses, j'essayais de juguler le malaise que je sentais poindre.

Le bébé donna un coup, et je fermai les yeux, me retenant de porter la main à mon ventre. Je ne savais plus quoi faire pour le garder en sécurité. En réalité, et malgré tous mes efforts, je n'arrivais jamais à protéger ceux que j'aimais. Killian, Henry, Liam, mes parents, le bébé, mes amis… Je m'inquiétais tellement pour eux. Parfois je me demandais s'ils n'auraient pas tous été plus en sécurité si je n'étais pas là. C'était toujours moi qui les embarquais dans mes problèmes. C'était toujours à cause de moi qu'ils se mettaient en danger. Certes, j'étais malheureuse quand je ne les avais pas autour de moi, mais était-ce si important si c'était le prix à payer pour qu'ils soient en sécurité ?

Je secouai discrètement la tête. _Tu dis n'importe quoi, ma pauvre fille._ C'était la déprime qui parlait. Les pensées noires tournaient dans ma tête depuis des jours, me rendant folle. Et puis j'avais de plus en plus chaud, comme si quelque chose brûlait à l'intérieur de moi.

 _Ne t'évanouis pas, idiote, il ne manquerait plus que ça, vraiment…_

Des points noirs dansaient à la périphérie de ma vision. J'allais perdre connaissance si je ne faisais pas quelque chose. La nausée se faisait de plus en plus forte, et j'avais l'impression d'être dissociée de mon corps. Et cette chaleur, cette horrible chaleur…

\- Emma, ça va ?

Toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers moi. Je devais être dans un état déplorable. J'ouvris la bouche, mais j'avais l'impression que mon cerveau tournait au ralenti, et une soudaine migraine me vrilla le crâne. Je portai la main à mon front pour l'enlever immédiatement : j'étais brûlante de fièvre.

\- Je… c'est… je… essayai-je d'articuler, incapable de dire quelque chose de cohérent.

Killian n'attendit pas plus longtemps, comprenant que quelque chose de grave se passait. Il se pencha vers et posa délicatement sa main tout contre mon front avant de pousser une exclamation de surprise :

\- Tu es bouillante ! Swan… Emma, tu m'entends ?

Je hochai difficilement la tête. Tout mon corps me faisait mal, je brûlais de l'intérieur, mais paradoxalement, je grelottais. Je poussai un gémissement, ne sachant pas comment me sortir de cette situation. Mon cerveau embrouillé par la douleur me hurlait que j'allais y rester, et ça n'aidait pas à calmer ma panique.

\- Bouge, ordonna Hook a Regina, qui se trouvait à côté de lui.

Dans d'autres circonstances, elle se serait offusquée, mais elle comprit que la situation était grave. Killian se recula pour me laisser plus de place. J'eus l'impression de mieux savoir respirer, mais j'avais toujours aussi chaud, et garder mes paupières ouvertes me demandait un effort surhumain. La tête me tournait, et un voile rouge recouvrait ma vision, comme si j'allais m'évanouir.

\- Elle doit avoir un coup de chaud, remarqua ma mère d'un air inquiet.

\- Je vais l'emmener prendre l'air, répondit Killian, qui avait posé une main d'une fraîcheur étonnante sur ma joue pour tenter de me refroidir.

\- Il faut aussi chaud à l'extérieur, pauvre idiot ! S'agaça Regina. Emma, il faut que tu enlèves ton pull…

Je secouai la tête, aussi vigoureusement que mon état me le permettait. Dans mon esprit embrouillé, je n'étais sûre que d'une seule chose : Il fallait que je protège mon bébé, je n'avais pas le choix. Je ne pouvais pas dévoiler ma grossesse, c'était une question de vie ou de mort. Et s'il fallait que je souffre pour mon enfant, ça en valait la peine.

\- Swan, tu veux finir à l'hôpital ?! S'impatienta mon amie. C'est aussi dangereux pour celui que tu veux protéger que révéler ton secret, et tu le sais très bien !

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce charabia ? Intervint Ron d'un air perplexe. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je ne pouvais pas, je ne voulais pas, je devais le protéger, je n'avais pas le choix. C'était de ma faute si Zelena était un danger pour nous, parce j'étais celle qui avait accéléré sa grossesse au départ. Alors maintenant, je devais en payer le prix. Ma famille ne pouvait pas souffrir à cause de ce que j'avais fait des années plus tôt, je ne pouvais pas l'accepter.

\- Emma, Regina a raison, intervint Killian d'une voix douce, quoiqu'un peu brisée parce que je savais bien que mon état l'affolait. Tu sais très bien que c'est la seule solution.

Les paroles de Hook prirent forme dans le chaos qui régnait sous mon crâne, et je me rendis compte qu'il avait raison. Je devais l'écouter. Rester dans cet état faisait du mal au bébé, et je voulais juste le protéger. Je ne pouvais plus revenir en arrière. Je hochai donc faiblement la tête et entrepris d'enlever mon sweat-shirt alors que Killian se levait en disant :

\- Je vais te chercher de quoi te refroidir.

Une fois en débardeur, je me sentis déjà beaucoup mieux. J'emprisonnai mes cheveux dans ma main pour dégager ma nuque. Je tournai la tête pour voir les trois sorciers qui me dévisageaient d'un air profondément surpris. Ils se trouvaient sur le côté de la table, et vu le débardeur rouge et moulant que je portais, ils ne pouvaient avoir aucun doute sur mon état. Un silence stupéfait planait alors que j'essayais en vain de me refroidir. Au moins, je n'étais plus sur le point de m'évanouir, c'était déjà ça.

Killian revint et me tendit une bouteille d'eau glacée en s'asseyant de nouveau à mes côtés. Je dévissai le bouchon et bus trois longues gorgées. Le liquide m'agressa les dents, mais me rafraîchit instantanément. Je refermai le récipient et collai le plastique gelé contre mon cou en poussant un discret soupir de soulagement.

\- Ça va mieux ? Demanda Killian d'un air soucieux, son pouce caressant doucement ma peau à travers mon jeans, comme pour m'apaiser. Il ne faut pas qu'on appelle un médecin ?

Je secouai doucement la tête. Ma réaction sembla agir comme une détente sur les sorciers, et ils sortirent de leur torpeur abasourdie. C'est Harry qui prit la parole en bafouillant :

\- Tu… tu es enceinte ?

Je hochai faiblement la tête, prenant conscience que le bébé n'était plus en sécurité. J'avais envie de pleurer : encore une fois, je n'avais pas réussi à protéger quelqu'un que j'aimais. Il n'était pas encore né, et il était déjà en danger. Je m'en voulais tellement, pour tout. Tout était de ma faute, et j'eus brusquement envie de me taper la tête contre le mur, comme pour me punir.

\- De combien de temps ? Demanda Ron, qui gardait les yeux fixés sur mon abdomen.

\- Vingt semaines, répondit Killian, devinant que je n'étais pas en état de répondre.

\- Quoi ? S'exclama le sorcier. Mais pourquoi vous ne nous l'avez pas dit plus tôt, enfin ?!

Killian me jeta un regard en coin pour voir si je tenais le coup. Je voyais que mes parents et Regina me dévisageaient aussi avec inquiétude. Je reposai la bouteille d'eau sur la table et me pris la tête dans les mains, me retenant d'éclater en sanglot ou de me mettre à hurler. Je n'avais pas envie de tout leur expliquer. Je ne m'en sentais pas la force.

Alors Killian prit les choses en main. Patiemment, il expliqua aux sorciers pourquoi nous avions décidé de ne rien leur dire – d'abord pour ne pas les brusquer et parce qu'on pensait les renvoyer chez eux beaucoup plus tôt, ensuite à cause de Zelena. Il leur expliqua mes jours en tant que Ténébreuse, ce que j'avais fait à la sorcière, et pourquoi elle allait probablement vouloir se venger en apprenant que j'étais enceinte. Lorsqu'il eut fini, je relevai la tête et essuyai avec impatience une larme solitaire qui coulait le long de ma joue. Les sorciers nous regardaient, les sourcils froncés, intégrant les informations qu'on venait de leur donner. Killian passa son bras autour de mes épaules et m'attira à lui pour me déposer un baiser sur la tempe, devinant que je ne savais plus quoi faire pour me calmer. Je fermai les yeux et attrapai sa main pour serrer ses doigts entre les miens et me donner du courage.

\- Attends deux minutes, commença Hermione, ce qui me fit rouvrir les paupières, ma tête posée contre l'épaule de Killian.

\- Quoi ? Demanda mon père, intrigué.

\- Quand nous sommes arrivés ici, tu étais déjà enceinte, c'est correct ?

Je hochai lentement la tête, toujours incapable de dire quoi que ce soit à cause de ma gorge nouée. Je savais que si j'essayais de parler, j'allais éclater en sanglot, et ça n'allait pas arranger la douleur qui pulsait dans mon ventre. J'étais tellement angoissée que mon estomac se contractait horriblement, et je ne voulais pas empirer les choses. Tout cela devait être dangereux pour le bébé, et je ne pouvais pas lui faire de mal.

\- Mais ça veut dire que… Quand tu étais à l'hôpital, c'était parce que…

\- Elle a dû utiliser trop de force pour exercer sa magie, dit Hook d'une voix beaucoup plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée, et je devinai que ce souvenir réveillait une rancœur en lui, même s'il leur avait pardonné depuis longtemps de m'avoir forcée à utiliser ma magie. On a cru qu'elle avait fait une fausse couche.

\- Oh mon dieu… s'exclama immédiatement Hermione en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Oh mon dieu…

\- C'est pour ça que tu étais si en colère ? Demanda Harry en ouvrant de grands yeux, alors que Hook acquiesçai d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Nous sommes tellement désolés, dit Hermione, qui semblait au bord des larmes. Nous n'aurions jamais dû te pousser à faire ça, et on a mis votre bébé en danger…

\- C'est du passé, leur assura Killian, même si je sentais qu'il leur en voulait toujours un peu. Vous ne saviez pas. Et nous avons des plus gros problèmes, pour le moment. Je pense qu'il faudrait le dire à tout le monde, _love,_ murmura-t-il avec douceur à mon intention. Nous n'avons plus le choix, maintenant.

Les autres clients qui mangeaient dans le restaurant n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui se tramait. Ils n'avaient pas tourné la tête une seule seconde pour savoir ce qui se passait – les drames étaient courant à Storybrooke, et ce n'était pas une petit malaise qui allait les alarmer.

Je hochai la tête, je savais très bien que c'était la bonne décision parce que cacher ma grossesse n'était plus possible. Killian me déposa un nouveau baiser sur la tempe et se leva, haussant la voix pour se faire entendre à travers les bruits de conversation :

\- Écoutez moi, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire, commença-t-il, avant de marquer une pause, attendant que tout le monde le regarde et se taise. Voilà, on vous a caché quelque chose depuis longtemps, et il est maintenant temps de tout vous dire. Emma est enceinte.

Les clients ne réagirent pas tout de suite, ce qui me surpris. Je m'attendait à un minimum de réaction de leur part, à des questions, des félicitations, mais ils se contentaient de regarder Killian comme s'il était devenu complètement fou, et je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait.

\- Mais oui, bien sûr, ricana Leroy après un long moment de silence. Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux, comme blague ?

\- Hein ? Mais c'est vrai ! Contra Killian, profondément surpris par les paroles du nain.

\- Si elle était vraiment enceinte, vous auriez fait une soirée, vous seriez montés sur le comptoir pour l'annoncer à tout le monde en même temps et, surtout, vous n'afficheriez pas cette tête de…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Killian m'avait tendu une main, et je m'étais levée, dévoilant aux yeux de tous mon ventre arrondi. Tous les clients me dévisagèrent avec des yeux ronds et je baissai la tête. Je ne me sentais pas la force d'affronter leurs regards.

\- On ne voulait pas vous le dire à cause de Zelena, expliqua Killian, pressant mes doigts entre les siens. Mais vu la chaleur, Emma ne peut plus continuer à porter des gros pulls, ça devient dangereux. Vous préviendrez le reste de la ville pour nous, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pas de soucis ! S'exclama Leroy en sortant son portable, faisant signe à ses frères de faire de même.

Killian se retourna vers moi. Je n'avais toujours rien dit depuis que j'avais enlevé mon pull, et il posa sa main sur ma joue d'un air inquiet. Mon mutisme l'inquiétait. J'avais envie de pleurer, une énorme poids s'était abattu sur mes épaules. Mon bébé était en danger, à cause de moi. C'était toujours à cause de moi.

Sans un mot, il m'attira à lui, et je plongeai la tête dans son cou, sentant les larmes brûlantes commencer à rouler sur mes joues sans chercher à les en empêcher.

* * *

Assise sur le rocking-chair dans la chambre de Liam, les jambes repliées sous moi, je me balançais légèrement, une peluche de mon fils serrée tout contre moi. Plongée dans l'obscurité, le silence n'était troublé que par la respiration régulière de Liam, qui dormait paisiblement dans son lit à barreaux. Je ne savais pas exactement ce que je faisais là, à part m'assurer que Zelena n'en avait pas après mon petit garçon. Depuis que nous avions annoncé ma grossesse la veille, je ne savais plus du tout où j'en étais. J'avais perdu mon appétit, le sommeil, et toute motivation. Je voulais juste rester à la maison, recroquevillée sur moi-même. J'avais été malade pendant des heures lorsque nous étions rentrés du diner après mon malaise, au point que Killian avait pensé un instant m'amener aux urgences. J'avais dû me faire violence pour me rendre chez mes parents durant la journée, et je ne leur avais pas été d'une grande aide. Plongée dans mon mutisme, je ne cessais de ruminer des pensées noires. Je vivais dans la peur que Zelena apprenne la nouvelle, et vienne m'attaquer. Et, d'après moi, ça ne devait plus tarder, car toute la ville était déjà au courant que nous attendions un nouveau bébé.

J'entendis des pas dans les escaliers, mais ne fit rien pour signaler ma présence. Killian déambula un peu dans le couloir avant de passer la tête dans la chambre de Liam. Il afficha un air surpris en me voyant, et dit dans un murmure pour ne pas réveiller notre fils :

\- Je croyais que tu étais allée te coucher.

\- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, chuchotai-je en haussant les épaules.

Il me fit signe d'approcher, et je déposai la peluche que je tenais dans mes bras sur le rocking-chair avant de sortir de la petite pièce. Je suivis Killian en silence alors qu'il marchait vers notre chambre, et m'assis sur notre lit, les yeux baissés.

\- Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix crispée par l'inquiétude.

Je secouai la tête en signe de refus. Mon estomac était si noué que je doutais sérieusement de pouvoir avaler quoi que ce soit. En plus de ça, j'avais vomi tout ce que j'avais essayé de manger depuis la veille, et je ne me sentais pas le courage de réitérer l'expérience. Je gardai les yeux rivés sur le couvre-lit, et Killian vint s'asseoir près de moi en posant sa main sur ma jambe.

\- Tu es sûre ? Ça fait de heures que tu n'as plus rien mangé…

\- Je n'ai pas faim, marmonnai-je en me tordant nerveusement les doigts.

\- Emma…

Je levai les yeux vers lui, étonnée par le ton qu'il venait d'employer. J'avais cru déceler une once de reproche dans sa voix tremblante lorsqu'il avait prononcé mon prénom. Il me regarda pendant une longue minute en silence avant de reprendre la parole :

\- Ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça. Tu ne peux pas te laisser mourir. C'est aussi dangereux pour le bébé que les attaques possibles de Zelena. C'est dangereux pour toi, ajouta-t-il d'un air presque suppliant.

\- Je vais bien, grommelai-je d'un ton tout sauf convaincant.

\- Bien ? Répéta-t-il d'une voix étouffée, comme s'il essayait de juguler sa colère. Tu vas tout sauf bien, Swan !

Je le dévisageai, surprise. Il était aussi inquiet que moi, je le savais. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il se mette en colère. Tout bien réfléchi, c'était sûrement sa façon à lui d'extérioriser sa peur. C'était logique, après tout.

\- A ce train là, tu ne vas pas tenir longtemps ! Mais bon sang, pourquoi tu agis comme ça ? Ça ne te ressemble pas !

Je savais qu'il avait raison. Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais pris les choses en main. Je serais sortie de la maison, j'aurais remué ciel et terre pour retrouver Zelena, et je lui aurais assené un bon coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Là… j'avais juste envie de m'enterrer sous une bonne dizaine de couvertures pour ne plus jamais me réveiller.

\- Mais secoue-toi, Emma, merde !

Il avait crié, et avait agrippé mon bras dans un geste de colère. Je regardai sa main, les yeux écarquillés, et me dégageai brusquement de son emprise. C'était le mouvement le plus énergique que j'avais fait de la journée. En réalité, je commençais à ressentir autre chose que du désespoir. De le colère. Il aurait dû comprendre. Il gérait sa peur en s'énervant, j'avais juste besoin de temps pour apprendre à vivre avec la mienne. Il comprenait toujours, d'habitude, il aurait dû saisir mon comportement. Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ?

J'ouvris la bouche pour lui lancer une remarque acerbe en retour, mais n'en eus pas le temps. Sans prévenir, son expression avait changé du tout au tout, et il m'avait prise dans ses bras, plongeant son visage dans mes cheveux. Je restai les bras ballants, ne comprenant pas cet élan soudain d'affection alors qu'il venait de me hurler dessus.

Soudain, je sentis sa respiration s'accélérer. Un liquide tiède rentra en contact avec la peau de mon cou. Une larme. Il pleurait ?

Je ne réfléchis pas plus longtemps, et lui rendis son étreinte, le serrant fort contre moi pour le rassurer. Il se reprit vite, mais me garda contre lui. Je l'avais rarement vu dans un tel état, et je dis d'une voix douce en lui caressant tendrement le dos :

\- Hé, _babe_ , calme-toi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il simplement avant de me déposer un baiser dans le cou. Pardonne-moi.

\- C'est oublié, dis-je en me détachant de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux, peinée par sa détresse. Dis-moi juste ce qui ne va pas. S'il-te-plaît… ajoutai-je devant son regard fuyant.

\- C'est juste… dit-il en hésitant avant de planter ses yeux bleus dans les miens. J'ai peur, Emma.

\- Moi aussi, j'ai peur qu'il arrive quelque chose au bébé, répondis-je en agrippant ses doigts dans un geste que je voulais rassurant. C'est pour ça que j'agis comme ça. Mais ça va aller…

Ma mettre dans la position de celle qui devait apporter du réconfort venait de changer complètement mon humeur. Je me sentais plus sûre de moi, et posai ma main libre sur mon ventre. On le protégerait, ce petit, coûte que coûte. On y arriverait. On y arrivait toujours.

\- Non, tu ne comprends pas, dit-il en secouant la tête. Je n'ai pas seulement peur pour le bébé. J'ai aussi peur pour toi.

Je restai pantoise devant cette révélation. Je n'avais pas imaginé les choses sous cet angle. J'avais ma culpabilité à transporter en plus de ma frayeur à l'idée de perdre mon bébé, de son côté, il devait transporter le poids du danger qu'il pensait peser sur moi. Nous étions à égalité. Je comprenais soudain mieux les petites choses que j'avais pris pour des gestes de réconfort qu'il avait eu à mon égard depuis que nous avions annoncé ma grossesse. J'avais l'impression qu'il voulait toujours rester à proximité. Une main posée dans mon dos, ses doigts entrelacés aux miens… c'était parce qu'il avait peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose.

\- J'ai tellement peur de te perdre…

Je posai une main sur sa joue, la caressant tendrement du pouce. Je l'aimais si fort. Nous étions si proches qu'aucun d'entre nous n'avait besoin de garder un masque lorsque nous étions en présence de l'autre. Nous pouvions nous permettre d'être vulnérables, et, malgré la situation, je trouvai subitement ça magnifique.

\- Il ne va rien m'arriver, assurai-je, toute ma confiance et mon énergie retrouvée. On va tout faire pour protéger le bébé. Et je ne comptes pas te laisser tout seul et t'abandonner. Tu vas encore devoir me supporter pendant de longues années. Je te le promets, ajoutai-je avant de me pencher vers lui pour lui déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres.

Il m'enlaça de nouveau et replongea la tête dans ma nuque. Je l'embrassai sur la clavicule, passant ma main dans ses cheveux, ressentant soudain le besoin de lui dire une énième fois que je l'aimais. J'ouvris la bouche, mais il me devança :

\- Je t'aime tellement fort, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

\- Nous avons été séparés bien trop de fois. Il ne m'arrivera rien. Je t'aime, et je reste là, c'est promis.

Il se contenta de me serrer un peu plus contre lui, comme s'il avait peur que je m'échappe.

* * *

 **Bon, comme vous l'avez compris, ce chapitre annonce peut-être qu'Emma va se retrouver en danger... J'espère que ça vous a plu, et à la semaine prochaine! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Lea Michaelson : Merci pour ta review! Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira! :)**

 **louloumpu : Merci pour ton commentaire, ce chapitre et le dernier chapitre calme avant un bon moment. Je voulais leur offrir un moment en famille avant ce qui va arriver, j'espère que tu aimeras! :)**

* * *

\- Plus vite, papa, plus vite ! S'exclama Liam d'un air surexcité, perché sur les épaules de Killian.

\- Fais attention qu'il ne tombe pas, grimaçai-je en le voyant répondre à l'injonction de notre fils.

\- J'ai les choses bien en main, Swan ! S'écria-t-il d'une air assuré.

Je souris, me disant qu'il ne se lassait décidément jamais des blagues sur sa main, et remis une mèche de cheveux que le vent avait décoiffée derrière mon oreille. Il soufflait en rafales tiède, rafraîchissant légèrement les températures caniculaires. J'avais retiré mes chaussures et les vagues venaient lécher mes pieds nus à intervalles réguliers. Je mis ma main en visière pour protéger mes yeux du soleil, et remarquai que Henry, qui se tenait plusieurs mètres devant moi, vacillait sous le poids des deux énormes sacs de nourriture que nous avions apporté de chez Granny.

\- Hé, _kid_ , tu veux un coup de main ? Criai-je pour me faire entendre par dessus le fracas des vagues qui s'écrasaient sur la plage.

\- Je contrôle parfaitement la situation ! Me répondit-il en repositionnant un de sacs dans ses bras, ce qui me fit rigoler.

Avec la menace de Zelena qui pesait au dessus de nos têtes telle une épée de Damoclès, Killian et moi avions décidé de profiter au maximum de notre petite famille. Passer du temps ensemble, oublier nos problèmes. Vivre, tout simplement. La perspective de ces moments passés ensemble m'aidait à avancer, jour après jour, et à combattre ma peur. Nous avions cette fois-ci prévu d'aller faire une balade en mer sur le Jolly Roger. Liam aimait beaucoup l'océan, et Killian voulait apprendre à naviguer à Henry. Nous nous étions donc dit qu'une après-midi sous le soleil de juillet ferait beaucoup de bien à tout le monde.

Je marchais volontairement lentement pour profiter de la fraîcheur de l'eau sur mes pieds, les yeux perdus vers l'horizon. Depuis deux semaines que la ville était au courant de ma grossesse, Zelena ne s'était pas manifestée une seule fois. Peut-être ne le savait-elle pas encore, mais j'avais peur de sa réaction quand elle l'apprendrait. Je secouai la tête et pris une grande inspiration, imaginant ce que Killian me disait à chaque fois que j'avais une crise d'angoisse : « _Respire profondément ma belle. Fais comme moi. Tout va bien se passer, je te le promets. Concentre-toi juste pour bien respirer._ ». Sa voix et la sensation de sa main contre ma peau m'aidaient toujours à me rassurer. Il avait raison, je ne devait pas paniquer. Ça ne servait à rien de m'inquiéter sans savoir ce qui allait arriver, et mes crises de panique étaient mauvaises pour le bébé.

J'arrivais enfin au port ou était amarré le Jolly Roger et ne pris pas la peine de remettre mes chaussures avant de monter sur le pont. Henry avait déposé les sacs de nourriture dans un coin du navire, et se tenait déjà debout derrière la barre, en grande conversation avec Killian. Ils avaient tous les deux l'air très concentrés, et je n'osai pas les déranger en signalant ma présence. Je fis donc signe à Liam, qui était debout devant son père, de venir me rejoindre. Mon fils accourut en riant et je m'accroupis pour le recevoir, le soulevant pour lui déposer un baiser sur le front.

\- Alors, tu es content de faire une balade en bateau ? Demandai-je d'une voix douce.

\- Oui ! S'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme. J'veux être un pirate !

\- Un pirate ? Répétai-je. Il va falloir que je sois d'accord, pour ça, jeune homme, le taquinai-je en le chatouillant, ce qui le fit se tordre de rire.

\- Mais j'veux être comme Papa !

\- Mais tu es déjà comme Papa ! Dis-je en m'asseyant sur les marches qui menaient à la barre et en le prenant sur mes genoux. Tu as ses cheveux, son sourire… continuai-je en pointant les différentes parties de son visage alors qu'il éclatait de rire. C'est moi qui te le dis, tu es déjà aussi beau que lui !

\- Toi, t'es très belle, maman, dit-il en affichant un énorme sourire.

Touchée, je le pris contre moi pour un câlin qui s'éternisa pendant quelques minutes. Alors qu'il était toujours lové contre mon cœur, le bébé donna un coup, et Liam poussa une petite exclamation de joie avant de mettre ses deux mains sur mon ventre arrondi. Il adorait sentir le bébé bouger, et il colla son oreille à la hauteur de mon nombril comme s'il pouvait communiquer avec son petit frère ou sa petite sœur.

\- Maman ? Demanda-t-il alors que le bébé s'était calmé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, _sweetheart_ ?

\- Combien de temps avant que _Peanut_ sois là ? Demanda-t-il avec une petite moue.

\- Il va falloir encore attendre un peu, tu sais, répondis-je en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Encore combien de dodos ?

\- Beaucoup, dis-je sans pouvoir m'empêcher de sourire, attendrie.

\- C'est long ! J'veux le voir ! Soupira-t-il d'un air atterré

\- Je sais que c'est long, _sweetheart_ , mais il faut qu'il grandisse avant que tu puisses le voir. Il faut qu'il soit fort, tu comprends ?

Il hocha la tête et repassa ses bras autour de ma nuque pour se blottir contre moi. Je lui caressai le dos, profitant de ce moment de calme en tête à tête avec mon fils.

\- Je t'aime, Liam, dis-je avec douceur en l'embrassant dans les cheveux.

\- Je t'aime, maman, répliqua-t-il en me regardant, les yeux pétillants de malice.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il me le disait, et je le soupçonnais de ne faire ça que par mimétisme, mais la déclaration était toujours très touchante. Je m'éloignai un peu de lui pour lui ébouriffer affectueusement les cheveux et tournai la tête pour voir Killian s'approcher de nous. Je relevai le menton pour le regarder, un sourire dessiné sur le visage.

\- Vous êtes prêts, matelots ? Demanda-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à notre fils.

\- Ouais ! S'écria Liam avec enthousiasme.

\- C'est un grand jour, aujourd'hui, je vais apprendre à naviguer à ton frère, continua Hook en s'accroupissant pour se mettre à notre hauteur.

\- Je peux apprendre aussi ? Demanda Liam en affichant un grand sourire.

\- Quand tu seras un peu plus grand, d'accord ? En attendant, prend soin de ta maman, je compte sur toi, dit-il sur le ton de la confidence. Ça va, prête pour le grand départ ? Ajouta-t-il en se retournant vers moi.

\- Killian, on part pour quelques heures, pas pour un an, me moquai-je gentiment.

\- Hé, c'est important, d'accord ? Se défendit-il, faussement outré. Henry va enfin apprendre à naviguer. Alors pas de moqueries, s'il te plaît.

\- Tu me connais, répliquai-je avec un clin d'œil.

\- Blague à part, tu n'as besoin de rien ? Dit-il en reprenant son sérieux.

\- Je sais très bien prendre soin de moi même, Killian, merci, répondis-je avec un sourire en coin. Je n'ai besoin de rien, ajoutai-je devant son air faussement agacé.

Il me sourit, et mit un doigt sous mon menton pour me déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres avant de partir rejoindre Henry à la barre. Je le regardai s'éloigner en souriant, Liam toujours serré contre moi, heureuse de pouvoir passer un moment de tranquillité aux côtés de ma famille.

* * *

Assise à la proue du bateau, je sentais avec plaisir le vent de la mer s'engouffrer dans mes cheveux. Mes jambes pendaient dans le vide, et j'étais accoudée à la balustrade, les yeux perdus vers l'horizon. L'océan s'étendait à perte de vue. Les vagues s'écrasaient contre la coque du navire, et l'écume venait chatouiller mes pieds nus. J'entendais les rires de Liam dans mon dos : Killian avait fini par céder à ses supplications et l'avait quelque peu inclus dans la leçon qu'il donnait à Henry. Mon fils avait l'air doué pour contrôler le navire, et Hook se contentait de le surveiller d'un œil d'expert. Je les avais observé pendant quelques instants, contente de les voir tous si proches, puis j'avais fini par aller m'isoler à l'autre bout du Jolly Roger.

A vrai dire, je me sentais un peu de trop, mais ça ne me dérangeait pas vraiment : j'étais juste heureuse de voir mes fils et Killian passer du temps ensemble. C'était en grande partie pour ne pas les déranger que j'étais venue m'asseoir au bord du bateau, et je ne m'étais pas imaginée apprécier autant cet endroit. L'océan était partout, et sa couleur bleue profonde m'apaisait. Je croisai mes bras sur la balustrade, et posai mon menton dessus, les yeux perdus au loin. J'étais plus calme que je ne l'avais été depuis plusieurs semaines.

Le bébé donna un petit coup, comme pour signaler sa présence. Je souris, écoutant la conversation que partageaient Killian et Henry, et que je n'entendais qu'à moitié à cause du bruit du vent. Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir remarqué mon absence, complètement perdus dans leur petit monde.

Je restai encore un long moment dans cette position, me laissant bercer par les vagues, et je finis par entendre des pas dans mon dos. Je relevai la tête pour regarder Killian venir s'asseoir à mes côtés, laissant lui aussi ses jambes pendre dans le vide.

\- Ça va ? Demanda-t-il d'un air concerné.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es plus avec Henry ? Demandai-je après avec hoché la tête.

\- Il s'en sort plutôt bien, il peut se débrouiller tout seul pendant deux minutes. Je me demandais simplement ce que tu faisais là au lieu d'être avec nous.

\- Je profite de la vue, répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

\- Ne reste pas toute seule comme ça, dit-il en passant son bras autour de mes hanches. Viens nous rejoindre, tu verras, ce n'est pas si mal que ça.

\- Vous vous débrouillez très bien sans moi, dis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie en rigolant un peu.

Il ne répondit rien, mais je le sentis se crisper contre moi. Intriguée par ce changement, je tournai la tête pour voir qu'il me regardait d'un air tracassé, se mordant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Je compris alors que mes paroles pouvaient l'avoir inquiété, et je tentai de le rassurer avec un sourire franc:

\- Ne fais pas cette tête, ce n'était pas un reproche. Allez, retourne-y, je ne fais pas encore totalement confiance à Henry au niveau de la navigation, et j'aimerais bien que tu fasses attention à ce qu'il ne nous coule pas.

\- Sérieusement, viens avec nous, dit-il après avoir rigolé un peu à ma remarque. Tu nous manques. On va bientôt manger, en plus.

\- Je ne voudrais pas manquer ça, plaisantai-je. Laisse-moi deux minutes, et j'arrive.

Il hocha la tête, me déposa un léger baiser sur la joue, et se leva pour s'éloigner de moi.

* * *

J'avais fini par descendre de mon perchoir pour aller rejoindre ma famille, et nous étions tous installés autour du repas disposé à même le sol. Nous aurions très bien pu manger dans la cabine du Capitaine, mais nous avions décidé qu'il faisait trop beau pour aller nous enfermer à l'intérieur. Assis non loin de la barre au cas où il y aurait un problème, nous mangions de bon appétit la nourriture rapportée de chez Granny. J'écoutais Henry et Killian parler, mais ne participais pas à la conversation. J'étais contente de voir que mon fils et Hook s'entendaient aussi bien. Après tout, Henry n'avait plus de père, et j'étais heureuse de constater qu'il pouvait compter sur des hommes dans sa vie : Killian, Robin, mon père... J'étais tellement heureuse de le voir si bien dans sa peau. Liam, quant à lui, était surexcité d'avoir « appris à naviguer », et nous avions eu beaucoup de mal à la faire tenir en place pour le faire manger.

Alors que j'écoutais Henry et Killian parler d'une oreille distraite, je vis ce-dernier porter nonchalamment la main vers mon assiette et saisir plusieurs des _onion rings_ qu'elle contenait. Faussement indignée, je lui tapai sur les doigts, ce qui lui fit tourner la tête vers moi d'un air surpris.

\- Tu n'as pas honte ? Dis-je en haussant les sourcils. Tu as de la nourriture dans ton assiette à ce que je sache.

\- C'est vrai, répliqua-t-il d'un air moqueur. J'avais oublié que tu sortais les dents dés qu'on touchait à ton repas.

\- Fais le malin, mais ce n'est pas seulement moi que tu prives, mais le bébé, dis-je dans un air de défi en posant une de mes mains sur mon ventre.

\- Oh oui, tu as raison, être privé de deux _onion rings_ va être très dangereux pour lui. Désolé, ajouta-t-il en s'adressant à mon ventre, se penchant pour déposer un baiser juste sous mon nombril à travers mon débardeur.

Je grimaçai d'un air faussement fâché alors que Henry éclatait de rire. Je savais très bien que Killian me taquinait, parce qu'il était toujours le premier à s'assurer que j'avais assez mangé, et il était plutôt heureux de voir que j'avais récupéré mon appétit ces derniers jours. J'avais donc moi-même beaucoup de mal à m'empêcher de rigoler, parce que la vérité était que j'avais plus qu'assez à manger avec ce qu'il y avait dans mon assiette. Liam nous dévisageait avec des yeux ronds, comme s'il pensait que nous ne simulions pas notre dispute. Je lui adressai un regard rassurant et dis d'une voix douce :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, _sweetheart_ , papa et moi on ne fait que jouer. On ne se dispute pas pour de vrai.

\- Elle a raison, Liam, ajouta Killian en passant un bras autour de mes épaules. Regarde, je lui rends même son repas.

Il me tendit les deux _onion rings_ que je mangeai immédiatement, et Liam retrouva instantanément son sourire. Attendrie, je ris en me retournant vers Hook, et je l'embrassai rapidement sur les lèvres. Il me sourit, me déposa un baiser sur le front, et reprit sa conversation avec Henry, en me gardant serrée contre lui.

* * *

Accoudée à la balustrade, tournant le dos à l'océan, je regardais en rigolant à moitié Killian et Henry qui se tenaient en plein milieu du pont. En échange de la leçon que Killian venait de lui donner, Henry avait décidé de lui apprendre quelque chose du monde moderne, en l'occurrence à jouer au baseball. Il avait fait mettre à Killian un gant de receveur, et l'intéressé le regardait avec un air méfiant comme si ça allait lui sauter au visage. Henry essayait de retenir son fou-rire alors qu'il lançait la balle de base-ball vers Killian, qui la manquait presque à chaque fois. Liam avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser de la situation, et applaudissait avec enthousiasme, assis non loin d'eux.

Je les observais jouer pendant encore plusieurs minutes, puis me perdis dans mes pensées sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que nous avions pu passer une après-midi aussi calme, juste nous quatre, en famille. J'aimais voir le lien qui s'était créé au fil des années entre Henry et Killian, et je n'aurais jamais pensé faire un jour partie d'une famille aussi parfaite. Deux enfants, un troisième en route, un fiancé qui me soutenait quoi qu'il arrive. Malgré tous nos problèmes, je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse que depuis la naissance de Liam. Et j'espérais sincèrement que ce bonheur qui m'était jusqu'il y a peu inconnu dure encore de longues années.

\- Swan, attention !

Le cri me fit sortir brusquement de mes pensées, et je relevai la tête pour voir une balle blanche foncer vers moi à une vitesse phénoménale. Sans réfléchir, je levai mon bras et me cambrai pour l'attraper au moment où elle passait la balustrade pour disparaître dans l'immensité de l'océan. Lorsque je reportai mon attention vers ma famille, la balle bien à l'abri dans la paume de ma main, je vis qu'ils me regardaient tous d'un air perplexe.

\- Quoi ? Demandai-je devant leur silence, intriguée.

\- Woah, maman, c'était _cool_ , souffla Henry en me dévisageant avec de grands yeux.

\- Tu nous avais caché ce talent, Swan, ajouta Killian en affichant un air surpris.

\- C'est vrai ça, je ne savais même pas que tu savais jouer, continua Henry, impressionné.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te dit que je n'ai pas bénéficié de la chance du débutant ? Dis-je en rigolant à moitié, faisant passer la balle de base-ball d'une main à l'autre avec dextérité. Bon d'accord, continuai-je en voyant leurs regards interrogateurs. J'ai fait pas mal de base-ball quand j'étais toujours au lycée. Je ne pouvais pas prendre des vrais cours vu que je vivais en maison d'accueil, et je changeais plutôt souvent d'école, mais j'ai plusieurs fois été remarquée par mes profs vu que je ne me débrouillais pas mal en sport.

\- Pourquoi tu ne nous l'a jamais dit ? S'étonna mon fils.

\- Honnêtement ? Je n'ai plus joué depuis que j'ai quitté l'école, et ce n'est pas comme si on pratiquait ce sport tous les jours à Storybrooke. Ici, on est plus spécialisés dans la chasse aux monstres que dans les Home-run.

Ils échangèrent tous les deux un regard que je ne sus décrypter, et Henry finit par se retourner vers moi avec un regard espiègle qui me fit rire.

\- Si c'est comme ça, je te propose de prendre ma place pour apprendre les bases de ce noble sport à ton futur mari, grand maître, déclara-t-il en faisant une drôle de petite révérence.

J'éclatai de nouveau de rire et lui obéis alors qu'il s'écartait d'un air solennel pour me laisser sa place. Je haussai les sourcils en faisant face à Killian, qui ne semblait pas si heureux que ça du changement de partenaire. Il me regardait d'un air légèrement effrayé, et je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue pour arrêter mes rires.

\- Prêt ? Demandai-je en lui adressant un sourire en coin.

Il me répondit par une grimace, et, sans plus attendre, je me mis en position pour lancer la balle dans sa direction. J'avais fait attention à très bien viser de sorte qu'il lui était presque impossible de rater la balle, et il l'attrapa au vol avant de la lâcher immédiatement. Elle alla rouler jusqu'au pieds de Liam, qui observait la scène d'un œil curieux. Killian secoua sa main en me regardant comme si je venais de le trahir gravement:

\- _Bloody Hell_ , Swan. Je n'ai plus qu'une main, je tiens à la garder.

\- Désolée, dis-je en éclatant de rire, amusée par sa réaction.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air désolée du tout, remarqua-t-il avec pertinence en plissant les yeux dans ma direction.

\- C'est décidé, maman, la prochaine fois que je joue au base-ball, je te veux dans mon équipe, déclara Henry d'un air impressionné.

\- Moi aussi, j'veux jouer ! S'exclama Liam en venant nous rejoindre en courant, la balle qu'il avait ramassé dans les mains.

\- Je te laisse ma place avec plaisir, _little mate_ , répliqua Killian en enlevant tant bien que mal le gant de base-ball. Je ne tiens pas à revivre cette expérience.

\- Oh, dis-je en m'approchant de lui, riant toujours. C'était pour rire, tu sais bien. Je te promets d'être plus gentille.

Il haussa les épaules d'un air un peu vexé, et je haussai les sourcils en plaçant un doigts sous son menton pour l'obliger à me regarder dans les yeux, loin d'être impressionnée par son air mécontent.

\- Le pirate serait-il blessé dans son amour propre ? Ne fais pas cette tête, ajoutai-je devant son absence de réponse. Je laisse Henry reprendre sa place de professeur. J'étais plus tranquille dans les gradins.

Il retrouva instantanément son sourire, ce qui me confirma qu'il ne faisait que me taquiner en faisant semblant d'être vexé, et il m'attrapa par les hanches pour m'embrasser à pleine bouche pendant plusieurs secondes. Il se détacha de moi avec un sourire et se retourna vers Liam en lui faisant signe de lui passer la balle. Notre fils ne se fit pas prier, mais sa motricité fine n'étant pas encore vraiment développée il n'arrivait toujours pas à bien viser, et il envoya la balle trois bon mètres à côté de sa cible.

\- Je pense que quelqu'un d'autre à besoin de tes leçons, Henry, déclara Killian en s'accroupissant derrière Liam pour l'aider à attraper la balle que mon fils s'apprêtait à lui lancer, alors que je repartais me poster à mon point d'observation, riant toujours de bon cœur.

* * *

Le jour commençait à tomber. Nous nous dirigions vers notre maison, tous fatigués par la balade en mer, mais heureux d'avoir réussi à passer un moment tranquille. Je marchais sans vraiment regarder où j'allais, perdue dans mes pensées. J'avais l'impression que l'air iodé de l'océan m'avait complètement ressourcée. Je me sentais bien, et prête à repartir du bon pied : Zelena ne nous aurait pas, elle ne nous ferait pas de mal, et j'allais réussir à protéger ma famille

Je sentis la main de Hook se presser un peu plus contre la mienne. Henry et Liam nous avaient devancés, et nous étions restés en retrait, en silence. Nous n'avions plus vraiment besoin de mots pour nous comprendre. Je profitais juste de sa présence à mes côtés et de ses doigts entrelacés aux miens.

\- Ça va ? Me demanda-t-il subitement.

\- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Répliquai-je, intriguée par sa question.

Il me répondit par un haussement d'épaule, mais je vis qu'il me regardait avec attention. Je savais qu'il était inquiet pour moi, et il avait probablement eu peur que mon silence ne cache de l'angoisse, mais pour une fois, je me sentais sincèrement bien. Je lui souris pour le rassurer et lui désignai Henry et Liam du menton :

\- Ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser.

\- Ils se sont toujours bien entendus, répondit-il en souriant. J'espère qu'ils seront aussi proches du petit dernier.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi il en serait autrement, répliquai-je en souriant. Surtout si c'est un garçon, ils formeront un vrai petit clan tous les trois avec Neal.

\- Si c'est le cas, on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge, fit-il remarquer, ce qui me fit rire.

\- Par contre, si c'est une fille, elle va se sentir seule parmi tous ces garçons.

\- Il y a Robyn, dit-il en souriant. Et puis elle sera la chouchoute, je peux te dire qu'elle sera loin d'être malheureuse.

\- Tu la veux vraiment ta petite princesse, hein ? Demandai-je en riant.

\- Je serais tout aussi heureux si c'est un garçon, tu sais bien. Mais c'est vrai que j'aimerais bien avoir une petite fille. Vous serez les deux princesses de ma vie.

Je ris de nouveau, attendrie par ses paroles, et m'arrêtai un instant pour me hisser sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrasser. Il me regarda en souriant, haussa un sourcil comme lui seul savait le faire, et dit d'un air taquin :

\- Par contre, si elle reprend de toi, elle va faire tourner pas mal de tête, et je ne suis pas sûr que ça me plaise beaucoup.

Je secouai la tête et lui donnai un petit coup sur l'épaule, amusée. Il se remit en marche, m'entraînant derrière lui. Nous finîmes par rattraper Henry et Liam, qui nous attendaient dans notre jardin. Je m'apprêtais à les suivre pour rentrer à l'intérieur, mais Killian me retint doucement par la main, et je me retournai vers lui, intriguée. Il affichait soudain un air soucieux que je ne m'expliquais pas. Je voulus lui demander ce qui se passait, mais il ne m'en laissa pas le temps et lança à l'intention de Henry :

\- Tu veux bien surveiller Liam deux minutes ? J'aimerais bien parler un peu avec Emma...

\- Bien sûr ! Répondit mon fils d'une voix enjouée. Ne faites pas trop de bêtises, hein !

Il referma la porte derrière lui, et je reportai mon attention vers Killian en haussant un sourcil interrogateur. Il m'entraîna par la main vers le fond du jardin, et je m'installai sur la balançoire que nous avions fait installer pour Liam. Il resta debout devant moi, et je pris la parole en disant :

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, babe ?

\- Je voulais juste m'assurer de quelque chose…

\- Je t'écoute, l'encourageai-je, soudain inquiète par son air embarrassé.

\- Quand tu as dit que le bébé se sentirait peut-être seule si c'était une fille, je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais pas été très correct avec toi aujourd'hui...

\- Hein ? M'exclamai-je, totalement perplexe. Tu rigoles ? J'ai passé une super journée !

\- Non je suis sérieux, dit-il en semblant un peu désarmé par ma réaction. On t'a laissé pas mal de côté, aujourd'hui. D'abord quand j'apprenais à Henry et Liam à naviguer, ensuite quand on a joué au Baseball. On ne t'as pas vraiment incluse, et j'en suis désolé.

\- Killian, commençai-je en me levant, surprise par sa déclaration. Ça ne m'a absolument pas blessée. C'est moi qui me suis volontairement mise de côté pour ne pas vous déranger. Je voulais vous laisser votre espace, tu sais, je croyais que vous vouliez rester entre garçons, pour une fois.

\- Swan, tu ne nous dérangera jamais, dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux, alors que je souriais, touchée par sa remarque. Je n'aime juste pas te savoir seule alors que tu pourrais être avec nous. Tu l'as déjà beaucoup trop été dans ta vie, et maintenant que tu as une famille, je veux que tu saches que tu es entourée.

-Killian, j'ai assez d'expérience dans ce domaine pour te dire qu'être seule, ce n'est pas entendre les rires de ses enfants et de son fiancé. Être seule, ce n'est pas savoir que quelqu'un est toujours là pour t'écouter lorsque tu en as besoin. Être seule, ce n'est pas être enceinte de l'homme que tu aimes. Alors ne t'en veux plus pour ça, d'accord ? Il n'y a aucune raison de te sentir coupable.

Il hocha la tête et approcha son visage jusqu'à poser son front tout contre le mien. Il me déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres, ce qui me fit sourire, et passa doucement sa main dans mes cheveux.

\- Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point je t'aime, Emma Swan, murmura-t-il tout contre mes lèvres

\- Je crois que j'ai ma petite idée, répondis-je en souriant avant de l'attirer plus près de moi pour l'embrasser plus longuement.

* * *

 **Voilà voila! Ceci était le dernier chapitre "calme", les 4 chapitres qui suivent vont être beaucoup plus mouvementés! En espérant que ça vous a plu, et à la semaine prochaine! :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Lea Michaelson : Merci pour ta review! Voici la suite, beaucoup plus mouvementée! J'espère que tu aimeras!**

 **Guest : Merci beaucoup, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir! Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu apprécies cette fiction! Les quelques chapitres sadiques arrivent juste maintenant, alors j'espère que ça va te plaire :p**

* * *

\- Je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit, mais c'est impressionnant, commença Killian, me sortant subitement de mes pensées.

Nous étions installés sur un banc du parc de la ville, et je regardais d'un œil distrait mes fils jouer à s'arroser avec des pistolets à eau. Il faisait un temps caniculaire, et Henry avait trouvé que c'était un bon moyen pour se rafraîchir et amuser son frère. Je les voyais se courir l'un après l'autre, trempés de la tête aux pieds, amusée par leurs jeux. J'étais assise en tailleur sur le banc, et même s'il faisait mourant de chaud, j'étais plutôt heureuse d'être là avec ma famille. Une après-midi de tranquillité était toujours bonne à prendre dans cette ville.

Je tournai mon regard vers Hook, ne sachant pas trop où il voulait en venir. Il me regardait, les sourcils froncés, et avait l'air un peu inquiet, ce que je ne m'expliquais pas. Deux minutes plus tôt, il était de très bonne humeur et nous avions passé plusieurs minutes à nous embrasser comme deux adolescents. Voulant savoir quelle était la cause de ce subit changement, je lui demandai avec douceur :

\- Qu'est-ce qui est impressionnant ?

\- On ne dirait pas du tout que tu en es à 24 semaines de grossesse. Sérieusement, on dirait que tu n'es enceinte que de quelques mois. Ça se voyait beaucoup plus que ça pour Liam.

Je posai ma main sur mon ventre et le caressai de mon pouce. Il avait raison, je m'étais moi-même plusieurs fois demandé comment cela se faisait que j'étais encore si mince. Ma grossesse avait été visible plutôt rapidement, mais depuis, il était vrai que mon ventre ne s'était pas beaucoup arrondi. Comme le disait Killian, une personne extérieure n'aurait jamais pu deviner que j'étais dans mon sixième mois de grossesse.

\- Tu crois qu'il y a un problème ? Continua-t-il d'un air inquiet.

\- Oh, _babe_ , si ça te rassure on demandera à Whale, mais je pense sincèrement que tout va bien, répondis-je en lui souriant pour le rassurer. Il bouge normalement, et les choses sont très différentes d'une grossesse à l'autre. Alors ne te tracasse pas trop, d'accord ?

Il hocha la tête et me sourit avec douceur, mais je vis bien qu'il avait toujours l'air un peu tracassé. Désirant le rassurer, je pris sa main pour la poser contre mon ventre, et dis à l'intention du bébé :

\- Hey, _Peanut,_ Papa est un peu inquiet parce que tu n'es pas très grand, pour le moment. Tu veux bien lui montrer que tu vas bien ?

Réagissant à ma voix, le bébé donna un coup, et je vis les yeux de Killian s'éclairer, comme à chaque fois qu'il sentait son enfant bouger. Je souris, attendrie, et passai doucement ma main dans ses cheveux alors qu'il se penchait pour déposer un baiser sur mon ventre :

\- Merci, _little love_ , murmura-t-il avec tendresse.

Je sentis le bébé bouger une nouvelle fois. Il donnait toujours des coups lorsque Killian lui parlait, comme s'il voulait répondre à son père. Gardant sa main droite sur mon ventre, Killian passa son bras gauche autour de mes épaules pour m'attirer à lui et me déposer un baiser dans les cheveux. Je me blottis contre lui malgré la chaleur et tournai la tête pour relancer la conversation sur un autre sujet lorsqu'un jet d'eau glacée m'atteignit en pleine poitrine et me fit pousser une exclamation de surprise. Je me levai d'un bond et regardai mon débardeur trempé, la bouche ouverte, avant de relever la tête pour découvrir Henry, qui nous dévisageait avec un grand sourire, semblant plutôt fier de lui.

\- W _hat the hell, kid ?_ M'écriai-je en me retournant vers Killian, qui n'avait pas été épargné non plus et qui regardait Henry comme s'il venait de le trahir gravement.

\- Vous aviez l'air d'avoir chaud, répondit mon fils en nous offrant son plus bel air innocent.

\- _Bloody hell…_ Murmura Killian d'un air outré. Tu es sérieux ?

\- Pour ma défense, c'est Liam qui m'a demandé de le faire, dit-il en désignant son frère qui riait à gorge déployée à ses côtés, son pistolet à eau dans les mains.

\- Il a deux ans, Henry, si tu l'écoutes, on n'est pas sortis, répliquai-je en secouant la tête, malgré-moi amusée par ses réflexions.

\- Bien, maintenant que vous êtes rafraîchis… reprit-il en faisant mine de partir.

\- Ah, parce que tu crois que ça ne va pas avoir de suite ? Demandai-je en haussant les sourcils avant de m'approcher de Liam. Tu veux bien me passer ton jouet, _sweetheart_ ? Demandai-je en m'accroupissant pour me mettre à sa hauteur. Maman en a besoin pour faire quelque chose de très drôle.

Tout sourire, mon fils me tendit l'objet, et je le remerciai par un baiser sur le front avant de me relever. Je me retournai vers Henry, le canon du pistolet à eau pointé dans sa direction. Mon fils ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés, ne s'étant probablement pas attendu à ce que je riposte, et je dis en riant de bon cœur devant son air effaré :

\- On rigole moins maintenant, hein ?

Et sans attendre, je lui envoyai un jet d'eau en plein visage.

La bataille fut plus que mouvementée. Je voyais que Killian, qui avait pris Liam sur ses genoux lorsque notre petit garçon avait été le rejoindre, me jetait de temps en temps des coups d'œil inquiets, probablement tracassé à l'idée que je fasse trop d'efforts. Je lui lançai plusieurs fois des regards rassurants, qui n'eurent pas vraiment l'effet escompté, parce qu'il continua à me dévisager, les sourcils froncés. Il semblait hésiter entre me demander d'arrêter parce qu'il pensait que c'était dangereux pour le bébé ou me laisser continuer parce que je m'amusais en réalité beaucoup. Voyant qu'il n'intervenait pas, je compris qu'il avait finalement choisi la seconde solution.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, essoufflée, je lâchai le pistolet qui alla s'écraser dans l'herbe et fis un signe à Henry pour lui demander de nous arrêter :

\- Ok, temps mort, _kid,_ dis-je en haletant, m'asseyant dans l'herbe pour me reposer un peu.

\- Ainsi, tu déclares forfait, demanda-t-il d'un air crâneur en s'approchant de moi.

\- Non, dis-je en souriant, essorant d'une main mes cheveux dégoulinants d'eau glacée. Si tu crois que je vais abandonner comme ça tu te mets le doigts dans l'œil. Mais tu sembles oublier que tu as un avantage sur moi vu que j'ai le poids du bébé à transporter en plus. Alors laisse moi souffler deux minutes.

Il hocha la tête avec un sourire amusé et vint s'installer à côté de moi, lui aussi essoufflé mais semblant heureux de cette petite bataille amicale. Je me retournai vers Killian pour lui faire un signe de la main et lui signaler que tout allait bien, mais je m'arrêtai brusquement en voyant la silhouette de ma mère arriver en courant vers Hook, qui ne l'avait pas encore remarquée. Intriguée, je me retournai vers Henry, et nous échangeâmes un regard étonné. Il me suivit alors que je me levais pour aller rejoindre ma famille et comprendre ce qui se passait.

\- Emma ! Hook ! S'écria ma mère alors que j'étais presque arrivée à la hauteur de Killian, attirant au passage l'attention de ce-dernier.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Devinai-je en voyant l'expression inquiète qu'elle affichait, et ses halètements qui me disaient qu'elle avait couru sur une bonne distance.

\- Il faut absolument que vous veniez avec nous chez Regina. Tout de suite. C'est urgent.

\- On n'a pas le temps d'aller déposer Liam chez Ashley ? Demanda Killian alors que je commençais à réaliser que la situation avait vraiment l'air sérieuse.

\- Il faut faire vite, répondit-elle d'un air tracassé.

\- Je vais y aller, décida alors Henry. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça.

Je le remerciai d'un rapide sourire, tellement reconnaissante qu'il veuille bien nous aider. Il prit son frère dans les bras et j'embrassai mes deux fils, attendant qu'ils se soient tous les deux éloignés pour me retourner de nouveau vers ma mère :

\- Tu ne veux pas nous dire ce qui se passe ? Demandai-je en rattachant à ma ceinture le talkie-walkie que je portais toujours sur moi et que j'avais confié à Hook pour ne pas risquer de le mouiller en jouant avec mon fils.

\- C'est Zelena, dit-elle en nous jetant un regard grave. Nous avons un problème.

* * *

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelée sur mon portable ? Demandai-je en courant presque pour ne pas me laisser distancer par ma mère.

Elle semblait vraiment tracassée, et je ne l'avais jamais vu marcher aussi vite ni afficher un regard aussi sombre. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Killian, qui accéléra encore le pas d'un cran. Nous marchions vers chez Regina comme si notre vie en dépendait. J'étais toujours trempée de mes jeux avec Henry, et malgré la chaleur, je frissonnai en sentant une goutte d'eau glacée couler le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

\- Parce que tu ne réponds jamais. Sérieusement, je me demande parfois pourquoi tu as un portable si c'est pour ne jamais décrocher.

Elle avait parlé sèchement, et, surprise, je m'arrêtai un instant alors qu'elle continuait à marcher sans se soucier de moi. La situation devait vraiment être grave si elle s'adressait à moi sur ce ton, elle ne me parlait jamais comme ça d'habitude.

\- Maman, ça va ? Haletai-je sans pour autant me remettre en marche.

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de vraiment me reposer après ma bataille d'eau avec Henry, et nous tenions un rythme assez soutenu depuis plusieurs minutes. Une pointe me vrilla soudain le côté, et je portai la main à mon flanc en grimaçant, me pliant un peu pour échapper à la douleur alors que le bébé donnait un coup furieux dans mon ventre, protestant contre ma conduite qu'il n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'apprécier.

Hook et ma mère se retournèrent vers moi en s'arrêtant enfin, et remarquèrent mon état. Killian se précipita instantanément vers moi pour enrouler un bras autour de mes hanches, et je lui souris faiblement pour lui montrer que j'allais bien et que j'étais juste essoufflée. Il m'aida à avancer jusqu'à ma mère, qui me regardait d'un air tracassé.

\- Désolée, chérie, dit-elle en posant une main sur mon épaule lorsque je fus arrivée à sa hauteur. Tu n'y es pour rien. Je ne devrais pas m'en prendre à toi. Je suis juste nerveuse.

\- Tu ne veux toujours pas nous dire ce qui se passe ? Demandai-je en reprenant tout doucement mon souffle.

\- Ça va nous faire perdre du temps, et vous l'expliquer avec des mots est plutôt compliqué. Vous verrez tout ça quand on sera chez Regina, déclara-t-elle avant de recommencer à marcher alors que je me remettais moi-même en mouvement, ma main toujours collée contre mes côtes douloureuses.

\- Tu tiens le coup ? Me demanda Killian avec inquiétude, son bras toujours passé autour de moi.

Je levai le pouce dans sa direction pour ne pas l'alarmer. Nous n'avions apparemment pas de temps à perdre, et il fallait que je continue à avancer. Je me dégageai donc gentiment de son emprise, et nous rejoignîmes ma mère, qui avançait au pas de course.

Enfin, quelques longues minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes devant chez Regina. Ma mère ouvrit la porte à la volée sans même se soucier de savoir si nous la suivions ou pas, et je pénétrai dans le bâtiment en prenant de grandes inspirations asthmatiques. Killian me jeta un regard concerné et me prit la main comme pour m'encourager, me déposant un petit baiser sur la joue au passage. Cette démonstration d'affection me fit sourire et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le bureau de Regina, où cette-dernière, mon père et les sorciers se trouvaient déjà.

\- Ce n'est pas trop tôt, marmonna David en nous voyant arriver. Pense à prendre ton téléphone avec toi, la prochaine fois.

J'ouvris de grands yeux et me tournai vers Killian pour le voir aussi surpris que je l'étais. Ça ne ressemblait absolument pas à mon père de me parler comme ça, il était toujours très doux et compréhensif avec moi et je dis en haletant toujours, un poil énervée par cette réflexion :

\- Sérieusement ? Ça a été la course pour venir jusqu'ici le plus vite possible, je suis crevée, et je me fais encore engueuler ?

\- Ok, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Intervint Killian, sentant que la situation était en train de dégénérer et posant sa main dans le bas de mon dos pour m'apaiser.

Je pris une grande inspiration, consciente que me mettre en colère ne servirait à rien d'autre qu'à empirer la situation vu que tout le monde était déjà sur les nerfs. Une fois calmée, je m'avançai dans le bureau, les mains sur les hanches et bien décidée à comprendre ce qui se passait, mais Regina m'arrêta d'un geste en me regardant avec colère :

\- Si tu avances d'encore un pas, je peux t'assurer que tu vas le regretter.

\- Hein ? Demandai-je, surprise par la violence de ses propos alors que je n'avais strictement rien fait de mal.

\- Tu mets de l'eau partout, Swan. Sérieusement, tu aurais pu penser à te changer avant de venir jusqu'ici.

\- Tu es sérieuse ? M'exclamai-je, bouche bée devant l'injustice de son reproche. Crois-moi bien que si j'avais pu, je l'aurais fait, mais je croyais que la situation était urgente.

\- Elle l'est, mais vu ton retard, nous n'étions plus à une minute près…Grommela-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous contre moi, aujourd'hui ? Balbutiai-je sans savoir si je devais me sentir vexée ou en colère.

\- Je pensais que vous aviez tous des choses plus importantes à faire que de vous acharner sur elle alors qu'elle n'a rien fait, intervint Hook, agacé.

\- Il a raison, ajouta Harry, les sourcils froncés. Je pense qu'on ferait mieux de les mettre au courant.

Regina me jeta un regard dédaigneux que je ne compris pas vraiment. Je savais qu'ils étaient tous nerveux, mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils rejetaient leur colère sur moi. Je n'avais rien fait pour mériter ça, je voulais juste aider. Je ravalai une remarque acerbe qui me brûlait les lèvres, consciente que ça ne ferait qu'empirer la situation si je leur disais ce que je pensais vraiment de leur comportement, et avançai vers elle alors qu'elle me tendait un bout de papier blanc, où étaient inscrits quelques mots d'un écriture serrée. Intriguée, je m'en saisis alors que Killian se penchait par dessus mon épaule pour prendre connaissance du message.

Il n'y avait qu'une phrase, perdue dans l'immensité blanche de la feuille vierge, mais elle me glaça le sang.

 _Si vous pensez que je vais abandonner, vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil._

\- Où… où est Robyn ? Bredouillai-je, prenant conscience que la situation était grave.

Si Zelena s'était donné la peine de venir jusque chez sa sœur pour y déposer une menace, c'était qu'elle avait un plan en tête. Elle n'aurait pas fait une chose pareille sans raison. Et ma première pensée fut qu'elle avait voulu nous distraire pendant qu'elle enlevait sa fille biologique.

\- Avec son père, répondit sèchement Regina, dont je comprenais à présent mieux l'affolement. Ils se cachent dans la forêt.

Je hochai la tête, seulement à moitié rassurée parce que je savais que tout ça était très grave. Machinalement, je portai la main à mon ventre, comme pour protéger le bébé. La menace de la sorcière se faisait plus précise, et ma peur qu'il soit en danger se réveilla comme une bête sauvage que je n'avais réussi à maîtriser que quelques temps.

\- A quoi ça rime ? Demanda Killian, les sourcils froncés. Pourquoi nous adresser ce message maintenant ?

\- C'est vrai, ajoutai-je en me mordant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Je ne comprends pas. Ça fait des semaines qu'on la cherche. Et nous n'avons jamais cru une seconde qu'elle allait abandonner. Elle doit avoir un plan derrière la tête, mais avant de découvrir lequel…

\- Merci pour ton intervention extrêmement pertinente, Swan, déclara Regina, les lèvres pincées. On s'est déjà tous posé cette question sans avoir besoin de ton aide. On croyait que tu allais nous apporter quelque chose d'utile, mais si c'est comme ça, tu aurais mieux fait de rester chez toi.

Je m'étouffai quasiment d'indignation. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle osait sérieusement me parler comme ça – tout ce que je voulais, c'était l'aider elle et sa famille, et protéger la mienne. Je n'y étais pour rien dans tout ce qui arrivait à sa fille adoptive, et l'acharnement dont elle faisait preuve traduisait son envie de me prendre comme bouc émissaire. Sauf que je n'avais rien fait de mal, rien du tout, et que je n'allais certainement pas me laisser faire.

\- Ok, articulai-je en reculant de trois pas, la voix tremblante de colère. Tu sais quoi ? Va te faire voir.

\- Emma… commença ma mère en essayant d'avancer dans ma direction, mais je l'arrêtai d'un geste

\- Non, la coupai-je en sentant des larmes de colère commencer à me piquer les yeux. Ça vaut pour toi aussi. Je comprends que vous soyez nerveux, mais j'ai tout aussi peur que vous. Et je n'ai pas besoin de vos reproches en plus de tout ce qui arrive. Si vous voulez tout savoir, j'aurais moi aussi préféré rester avec mes fils, dehors, à m'amuser. Alors si vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, je me fais une joie de retourner chez moi, puisque je vous dérange apparemment tant que ça…

\- Emma !

L'intervention de Killian me fit tourner la tête vers lui. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il avait crié mon nom avec autant de force. Je m'étais attendue à ce qu'il me soutienne, comme il le faisait toujours, et son cri ressemblait fortement à un cri d'alerte. C'est lorsque je vis son regard fixé quelque part dans mon dos que je compris qu'il se passait quelque chose.

Tout se passa très vite. Je n'eus pas le temps de me retourner pour affronter ce qui se trouvait derrière moi que quelqu'un avait déjà enroulé son bras autour de ma gorge, entravant ma respiration. Lorsque je portai la main à mon cou pour tenter de me dégager, mon adversaire me mit de force un bracelet entravant mes pouvoirs, sans que j'aie eu le temps de réagir. Mes parents et Killian affichaient des airs terrifiés, tandis que les sorciers avaient l'air pris au dépourvu. Je vis Regina lever un bras pour attaquer l'inconnu, lorsqu'une voix familière se fit entendre à quelques centimètres de mon oreille:

\- Je ne crois pas, non, susurra Zelena. Si tu cherches à me blesser, tu toucheras Emma et le bébé en même temps.

J'eus un hoquet de terreur, et sentis la prise de la sorcière se raffermir autour de moi. Elle était donc au courant pour le bébé. Et j'étais complètement à sa merci. Je sentis mon cœur s'emballer dans ma poitrine et tambouriner douloureusement contre mes côtes. Je ne pouvais rien faire, rien, j'étais privée de mes pouvoirs, et si ma famille tentait quoi que ce soit, le bébé risquait d'être blessé. Je gigotai, mais elle m'immobilisa un peu plus, entravant encore ma respiration d'un cran.

\- Parce que, comme ça, la Sauveuse m'a caché son secret, continua-t-elle, le plaisir perceptible dans sa voix, et ça me fit frissonner. Nous seulement elle a déjà un petit garçon, mais elle attend de nouveau un bébé. Je vois que tu n'as pas chômé, pirate, continua-t-elle en s'adressant à Hook.

\- Si tu ne la lâche pas... gronda-t-il en s'approchant d'un pas, sa respiration si rapide à cause de la terreur qu'il haletait un peu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, dis moi ? M'attaquer ? Risquer de la blesser ou de blesser ton bébé ? Je ne pense pas que ça va se passer comme ça. Surtout que je ne vais pas me priver de m'amuser un peu avec elle après ce qu'elle a fait à ma fille.

Je sentais des larmes inonder mes yeux. J'avais souvent imaginé des situations similaires ces dernières semaines ,et ça m'avait terrifié, mais j'avais essayé de me convaincre que rien de mal n'allait arriver. Mais à présent, toutes mes peurs se matérialisaient devant moi. Et je ne pouvais rien faire, Killian non plus. J'étais complètement impuissante. Le bébé donna un coup. Je sentis une larme dévaler mon visage en me rendant compte que son avenir était entre les mains de la sorcière.

\- Je vois que vous êtes tombés à pieds joints dans mon piège, ricana-t-elle. Vous avoir tous dans la même pièce, je n'avais même pas osé l'imaginer. Voilà le deal, continua-t-elle dans le silence horrifié qui flottait dans la pièce. Vous me donnez Robyn sans discuter, ou la Sauveuse et son bébé se retrouveront six pieds sous terre.

Je vis les yeux de Killian chercher les miens. Il avait l'air complètement paniqué, et des larmes brillaient au fond de ses beaux yeux. Il était en train de perdre deux membres de sa famille, et il ne pouvait rien faire. J'accrochai son regard et eus à peine la force d'articuler un _je t'aime_ silencieux.

Puis, dans un nuage de fumée verte, la sorcière m'emporta vers une destination dont elle seule avait connaissance.

* * *

 **Ok, ne me tuez pas s'il vous plaît xD J'epsère que vous avez aimé, à la semaine prochaine! :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Juju06070 : Pour le moment, ce n'est vraiment pas possible pour moi de publier deux chapitres par semaine, je suis vraiment désolée :( Je traduis cette fiction en anglais et ça me prend aussi beaucoup de temps en plus des cours, donc je vais garder le rythme de un chapitre par semaine, encore pour un petit temps en tout cas. Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente, mais je suis vraiment heureuse que l'histoire te plaise! :)**

 **Marina : Désolée pour la fin du dernier chapitre, j'avoue que c'était cruel x) J'ai refait la même chose pour ce chapitre ci, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop (Sorry xD). j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre! :)**

* * *

\- Tiens, on dirait que nos héros ont enfin retrouvé notre trace, dit Zelena avec délectation, appuyée contre l'appuie de fenêtre pour regarder plus facilement au dehors

Elle était penchée en avant pour observer ce qui se passait par la vitre du salon, dans la maison qu'elle occupait lorsqu'elle vivait encore à Storybrooke. Je lançai un regard noir à la sorcière depuis le coin où j'étais installée, mais ça n'eut pas l'air de l'impressionner. Assise à même le sol, adossée au mur le plus éloigné d'elle, je serrais mes bras contre mon ventre comme si ça pouvait être d'une quelconque aide si elle décidait d'utiliser sa magie conte le bébé. Je ne répondis rien, trop occupée à tenter de contrôler les battements anarchiques de mon cœur. Ça ne servait à rien de paniquer. Je devais être forte, je n'avais pas le choix, je devais me calmer pour mon enfant qui devait sentir mon angoisse. Ma famille allait trouver une solution. Et si ma situation était horrifiante, j'allais m'en sortir. Je m'en sortais toujours. N'est-ce pas ?

La jeune femme me lança un regard enjoué qui me fit serrer la mâchoire de colère, et approcha de sa bouche le talkie-walkie qu'elle m'avait confisqué, sachant très bien que mon père possédait son jumeau et qu'il allait l'entendre.

\- Ce n'est pas trop tôt, commença-t-elle d'un air moqueur.

\- Tu ne sais pas dans quel pétrin tu viens de te fourrer, dit la voix de mon père à l'autre bout de la ligne, un peu couverte par les grésillements de l'appareil.

\- Ah, parce que selon vous je devrais avoir peur ? C'est moi qui tiens les rênes, mes chéris, il va falloir vous y faire. Et ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de rentrer dans la maison pour une de vos grande mission sauvetage, ricana-t-elle, faisant un petit signe narquois à l'attention de ma famille depuis son poste à la fenêtre. Vous savez tous très bien que j'ai mis un sort de protection autour, et que la seule façon de récupérer Emma entière, c'est d'accepter ma demande.

\- Zelena, si tu ne la fais pas sortir de là tout de suite… menaça la voix de Hook, beaucoup plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée.

\- Sans vouloir briser tous tes espoirs, tu ne peux rien faire, pirate. Si vous n'acceptez pas mon offre, elle mourra avant que tu aies pu tenter quoi que ce soit. Je lui réserve d'ailleurs une mort bien lente et douloureuse, si jamais vous décidez de ne pas me donner ma fille. Elle le mérite, après tout. Et j'ai prévu de tout vous faire écouter...

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça, elle est enceinte, merde !

Sa voix s'était brisée, et j'étais presque sûre qu'il pleurait. Je fermai les yeux, essayant de lutter contre les larmes. Sa détresse m'avait atteinte comme une gifle en plein visage, et j'aurais tout donné pour stopper ça. Je voulais juste qu'il soit heureux, je l'aimais si fort, et je ne supportais pas de l'entendre aussi paniqué. Je me mis à dessiner des petits cercles avec mon pouce sur mon ventre pour essayer de m'apaiser, me rappelant que le bébé avait besoin que je reste calme pour sa propre santé.

\- C'est le but de la manœuvre, pauvre idiot, soupira Zelena.

\- Killian ! M'écriai-je alors, décidant qu'il était temps de prendre les choses en main parce que je savais qu'il avait besoin de m'entendre, et c'était mon rôle de le rassurer.

\- Mais tu vas te taire ! S'exclama la sorcière en se retournant vers moi d'un air furibond.

Elle s'approcha de moi à grands pas, et je repliai les jambes sur ma poitrine pour protéger mon ventre au cas où il lui prendrait un accès de folie meurtrière. La mâchoire serrée, elle brandit sa main dans les airs, et me frappa violemment au visage avant que j'aie pu faire quelque chose pour l'en empêcher.

\- _What the hell ?!_ Hurlai-je, prenant sur moi pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge.

Si je tentais quoi que ce soit, elle allait utiliser sa magie contre moi, et là, j'étais certaine de ne pas m'en sortir. Je plaquai donc une de mes mains contre ma joue pour essayer de juguler la douleur qui y pulsait, et lui lançai de nouveau un regard noir, mais n'ajoutai rien.

\- Emma !

Killian répétait mon nom inlassablement, toujours de sa voix brisée, dans l'espoir que je lui réponde. Le bruit sourd de la gifle avait dû l'alerter, mais j'avais peur de ce que la sorcière pouvait me faire si j'essayais encore une fois de répondre à Hook. Zelena porta de nouveau l'appareil à sa bouche et dit d'une voix lasse :

\- Tu vas te calmer ? Tu me donnes une de ces migraines…

\- Je veux parler à Emma ! Exigea-t-il.

\- Si tu continues à hurler, elle va mourir dans les cinq prochaines minutes.

Killian se tut dans la seconde, mais je pouvais entendre sa respiration saccadée résonner dans le talkie-walkie. Zelena soupira de contentement et me jeta un regard incendiaire avant de menacer :

\- Et toi, si tu essayes encore une seule fois de te faire remarquer, je te bâillonne, c'est compris ?

Je ne répondis rien, me contentant de la fixer dans les yeux pour lui faire croire que je n'avais pas peur d'elle. En réalité, j'étais terrifiée. Je savais très bien qu'elle pouvait me faire n'importe quoi, et que je n'avais aucun moyen de me défendre. Je n'avais pas d'arme, plus de magie, rien. Et je ne voulais pas mourir, pas comme ça, pas maintenant, pas alors que j'étais enceinte. Je voulais voir mes enfants grandir, je voulais vieillir aux côtés de Killian. Je ne pouvais pas partir maintenant, c'était trop tôt, je ne pouvais pas l'accepter.

\- Bon, voilà comment ça va se passer, reprit-elle d'un ton sans réplique à l'intention de ma famille. Ce n'est pas compliqué. Je sais que vous devez faire face à un dilemme, donc voilà le plan. Comme je suis gentille, je vous laisse dix heures pour décider de ce que vous allez faire, pas une minute de plus. Si à minuit vous ne m'avez pas amenée Robyn, la Sauveuse et son bébé meurent.

\- Quoi ? S'exclama la voix d'une Regina révoltée au bout du fil. Merde, Zelena, tu ne peux pas lui faire ça ! Je sais que tu lui en veux, mais elle a fait attention à ce que ton bébé soit en bonne santé ! Tu ne peux quand même pas les tuer tous les deux comme ça !

\- Ce n'est pas négociable. Soyez déjà heureux que je vous donne autant de temps pour vous décider, déclara la sorcière avant de poser le talkie-walkie sur la table basse.

Puis, ignorant les voix des membres de ma famille qui la traitaient de tous les noms et essayaient de communiquer avec moi, elle se retourna vers moi avec un sourire qui me fit froid dans le dos. Je me raidis en la voyant s'approcher, et elle vint s'asseoir juste en face de moi, les jambes croisées en tailleur, les mains sur les genoux.

\- Bien, on dirait que nous avons pas mal de temps devant nous, dit-elle en souriant d'un air presque innocent.

* * *

Je regardai le verre d'eau que me tendait Zelena, comme hypnotisée par l'eau qui bougeait doucement au rythme des mouvements de sa main, et je dus me faire violence pour le repousser. Ça faisait des heures que je me trouvais là, et je mourrais de soif, de faim et de peur. J'aurais tout donné pour boire quelque chose, ma gorge semblait comme en feu, mais je savais très bien qu'elle avait probablement empoisonné le breuvage, et je ne pouvais pas l'accepter.

Ma famille avait essayé de négocier avec la sorcière à maintes reprises, mais cette-dernière n'avait pas craqué. Ils lui donnaient Robyn avant minuit, ou je mourrais. Je jetai un coup d'œil angoissé à l'horloge antique accrochée au dessus de la cheminée du salon : 22h. J'allais bientôt mourir, je le savais. Ils n'allaient jamais accepter de lui céder Robyn, et ils avaient bien raison. C'est moi qui devais payer pour ce que j'avais fait subir à Zelena toutes ces années auparavant, pas cette petite fille qui n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça. Si je n'avais pas accéléré sa grossesse, je ne me serais jamais retrouvée dans cette position, à quelques heures seulement de ma mort. J'avais bien essayé de trouver quelque chose pour me sortir de là, mais la sorcière ne me quittait jamais du regard, et j'avais peur qu'une tentative d'évasion ne fasse qu'accélérer cette fin inévitable qui m'attendait. Tout était de ma faute, et je devais faire avec.

\- Comme tu voudras, dit-elle en haussant les épaules, reposant le récipient sur la table basse. Si tu préfères ne pas profiter de tes dernières heures sur cette terre…

Je la fusillai du regard et m'apprêtai à répliquer quelque chose, mais le talkie-walkie se mit à grésiller pour la énième fois de la journée. La voix de Regina retentit à travers la pièce alors que la sorcière s'emparait de l'appareil :

\- Ok, Zelena. On accepte.

J'eus un hoquet de terreur. Je ne m'étais jamais attendue à une chose pareille, je pensais qu'ils avaient tous assez de bon sens pour me laisser là où j'étais et protéger cette pauvre gamine. Complètement paniquée, je me mis immédiatement à hurler pour essayer de leur faire changer d'avis :

\- Vous êtes fous ? Ma vie n'est pas assez précieuse pour risquer celle d'une petite fille de trois ans ! Vous ne pouvez pas lui enlever le futur qu'elle a devant elle ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire une chose pareille, bon sang !

\- Et on ne peut pas te perdre, intervint Henry d'une voix très rauque.

Il avait rejoint les autres devant la maison dans le courant de l'après midi, prévenu des événements par Regina, et je sentais bien qu'il était terrifié. Je pouvais sentir leur peur à tous jusque dans mes entrailles, et ça me donnait envie de hurler. Zelena me jeta un regard noir, et je me tus en me rappelant la menace qu'elle avait proféré quelques heures plus tôt.

\- Je vais à la fenêtre. Montrez-moi Robyn, déclara alors Zelena.

\- Pas avant d'avoir libéré Emma, contra mon père d'un ton décidé.

\- Ah, parce que vous croyez que je suis assez stupide pour tomber dans votre piège ? Je veux des preuves que Robyn est bien avec vous, et que vous comptez me la donner.

\- Alors, nous aussi on veut voir Emma, déclara David.

\- Très bien, capitula-t-elle d'un air contrarié. Allez viens, toi, dit-elle en me saisissant brusquement par le coude, m'obligeant à me relever.

Je boitillai alors qu'elle m'entraînait de force vers la fenêtre pour que ma famille puisse me voir. Elle me jeta quasiment contre l'appuie de fenêtre, mais je parvins heureusement à arrêter mon élan avant de heurter la surface. Je plaquai immédiatement ma main contre mon ventre en poussant un soupir de soulagement, le cœur battant la chamade à l'idée que le bébé aurait pu être blessé si je m'étais cognée au mur de plein fouet. Un peu secouée, je jetai un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et plissai les yeux pour voir ce qui se passait à l'extérieur.

La nuit était tombée, dehors. Le tonnerre grondait, annonçant un orage qui approchait à grands pas. Je vis les silhouettes de ceux que j'aimais se découper dans l'obscurité. Je ne pouvais pas voir leurs visages, mais je devinai leurs traits tirés par l'inquiétude, et leur panique me donna envie de pleurer.

\- Maintenant, montrez moi Robyn !

La silhouette que je devinai être Regina se retourna. Elle tenait ce qui ressemblait à un enfant immobile dans ses bras. Je secouai vigoureusement la tête en direction de ma famille, espérant qu'ils comprendraient le message que j'essayais de leur faire passer. Ils ne pouvaient pas risquer la vie de la gamine en la laissant avec une mère instable. Ils devaient la protéger. Moi, j'étais une adulte, et c'était de ma faute si je me retrouvais dans cette position. La vie de Robyn primait sur la mienne, et ils ne pouvaient pas mettre la petite fille en danger.

\- Maintenant, rends-nous Emma.

Au moment où mon père prononçait ces paroles, un éclair illumina la scène et me fit plisser les yeux. Il ne dura qu'une milliseconde, mais ce fut assez pour distinguer quelque chose qui me glaça le sang.

Regina tenait bien quelque chose dans ses bras.

Mais ce n'était pas Robyn.

Je devinai alors qu'ils avaient compté sur l'obscurité pour faire croire à Zelena que sa fille était bien là, avec eux, et qu'ils cédaient à sa demande. Mais la petite silhouette ne s'avérait être qu'une poupée de chiffon. Ils avaient certainement prévu d'attaquer Zelena par surprise lorsqu'elle sortirait sur le porche de la maison. Mais leur plan venait de tomber à l'eau, à cause d'un stupide éclair qui venait de tout gâcher.

Le silence flotta pendant plusieurs secondes dans la pièce, et j'eus l'espoir fou que la sorcière n'ait rien remarqué. Mais elle entra très vite dans une rage folle. Elle me prit par surprise et me saisit par le bras, me projetant contre un des murs de la pièce. Mon dos heurta douloureusement la surface dure, et je poussai un gémissement en me laissant glisser jusqu'au sol, les larmes me piquant les yeux.

\- Bien essayé, articula Zelena d'une voix sourde. Mais vous venez juste d'accélérer sa peine. Emma meurt dans une heure si vous ne m'apportez pas Robyn.

J'entendis ma mère éclater en sanglot alors que Zelena jetait le talkie-walkie à travers la pièce dans un mouvement de rage.

* * *

Je regardais fixement les aiguilles de l'horloge avancer, produisant un petit cliquetis régulier, et mon cœur manqua un battement. Dix minutes. Il me restait exactement dix minutes à vivre. Ma famille n'avait pas tenté une autre supercherie, et je savais maintenant qu'elle n'avait heureusement aucune intention de lui céder Robyn. Et Zelena allait mettre sa menace à exécution. Je la voyais ouvrir et fermer nerveusement le poing depuis l'autre côté de la pièce, comme si elle se retenait pour ne pas utiliser sa magie contre moi. Je savais bien que, vu sa colère, ma mort allait probablement être douloureuse. J'étais terrifiée, et je m'en voulais. Tout ça, c'était de ma faute. Henry et Liam allaient perdre leur mère. Killian allait devoir surmonter ma mort et celle du bébé, qui n'avait même pas eu le temps de venir au monde. Ma famille essayait de communiquer avec Zelena depuis leur tentative de sauvetage presque une heure plus tôt, mais elle refusait de leur répondre tant elle était en colère.

Il ne me restait que dix minutes et, en réalité, j'espérais déjà que tout soit terminé. A quoi bon attendre ? Autant en finir le plus vite possible, vu que je n'allais de toute façon pas m'en sortir. Je préférais que ma terreur s'arrête sur le champs, parce qu'elle me compressait les entrailles et j'avais envie de vomir.

\- Zelena, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Demandai-je d'une voix rauque, la gorge sèche à cause de la déshydratation. On sait toutes les deux très bien qu'ils ne vont pas te donner Robyn.

\- Ainsi, la Sauveuse veut mourir ? Railla-t-elle en se retournant vers moi, affichant un air moqueur qui me fit grincer des dents.

\- Si tu veux tout savoir, non, mais comme je sais qu'il n'y a pas d'autre possibilité, j'aimerais tout autant qu'on en finisse tout de suite.

\- Je leur ai donné une heure. Et tu sais très bien que je suis une femme de parole.

Je roulai des yeux. Malgré ma peur, elle arrivait encore à m'exaspérer. Le bébé donna un coup furieux dans mon ventre, ressentant probablement ma panique et je posai ma main sur mon abdomen pour l'apaiser avec la soudaine envie de pleurer :

 _Pardon, à cause de moi tu n'auras même pas eu le temps de vivre._

\- Laisse-nous lui parler, bon sang !

Les supplications de ma famille s'étaient faites nombreuses, mais la façon dont Killian avait prononcé la phrase me donna la chaire de poule. Sa voix tremblait si fort, et je m'en voulais de lui faire autant de mal. Je fermai les yeux et adressai une prière silencieuse à l'intention de ma famille, espérant qu'ils n'allaient pas être trop tristes de ne pas être parvenu à me sauver.

J'aurais voulu leur dire tant de choses. Leur faire comprendre que je les aimais plus que tout, qu'ils étaient mon monde. Ils m'avaient donné une famille alors que je n'avais personne. Ils avaient fait de moi celle que j'étais aujourd'hui, et la bonheur qu'ils m'avaient offert ces dernières années était si intense que je n'arrivais même pas à placer des mots dessus. Alors, consciente que, de toute façon, je ne pouvais plus vraiment empirer la situation, je dis d'une voix que j'essayais de rendre assurée :

\- Je veux leur parler.

La sorcière se contenta de ricaner en me jetant un regard moqueur, comme si j'étais la pire des idiotes. Je décidai cependant de continuer sans me démonter. C'était probablement la dernière négociation que je faisais dans ma vie, et j'étais bien décidée à obtenir ce que je voulais.

\- Même les condamnés ont droit à une dernier repas avant leur mise à mort, Zelena. Je veux juste leur adresser quelques mots. J'ai deux fils, là dehors, et ils n'ont rien à voir avec tout ça. Je veux qu'ils sachent que je les aime, d'accord ?

Elle me fixa avec intensité, les yeux brillants d'une drôle de lueur, et je compris que j'avais capté son attention. Je pris une grande inspiration, consciente qu'au moindre faux pas je pouvais briser ma dernière chance de parler à ceux que j'aimais.

\- Tu fais ça pour récupérer ta fille, je sais que tu comprends à quel point j'aime ma famille. Tu veux me punir pour ce que je t'ai fait ? Bien. Tu veux les faire souffrir parce qu'ils t'ont confisquée Robyn ? C'est réussi. Mais tu n'as pas besoin de les torturer en plus. Je veux juste leur dire quelques mots. Je ne vois pas ce que tu y perds.

Elle réfléchit pendant de longues secondes, puis jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge qui indiquait qu'il ne me restait plus que cinq minutes. Je commençai à me demander si elle allait me répondre ou juste me laisser dans l'attente lorsque, la mâchoire serrée comme si ça lui demandait un effort surhumain, elle hocha la tête et me tendit le talkie-walkie. Je saisis l'appareil d'une main tremblante, arrivant à peine à me rendre compte que j'avais réussi. Pour dieu sait quelle raison, elle m'avait écoutée, et je sentis ma respiration s'accélérer. Ça y était. C'était les derniers mots que j'adressais à ma famille. Je savais que j'avais intérêt à bien les choisir, pour minimiser leur peine au maximum et leur faire comprendre qu'ils ne devaient pas se sentir coupable pour ce qui allait arriver. Tout était de ma faute, et je voulais juste qu'ils soient heureux.

\- Hey, commençai-je, la voix un peu tremblante.

\- Emma !

C'était ma mère qui avait crié d'une voix brisée. Je fermai les yeux pour me donner du courage, rassemblant mes idées pour trouver les bon mots et leur faire comprendre en si peu de temps à quel point je les aimais. Décidant que je n'avais pas assez de temps pour vraiment réfléchir, je décidai de faire confiance à mon instinct et repris :

\- Je n'ai que quelques minutes, alors je voulais juste vous dire que je vous aime, tous. Je sais que ça va être dur, mais essayez de ne pas être trop tristes, d'accord ? Vous pouvez faire ça pour moi ? Je veux juste que vous soyez heureux. Henry ?

\- Maman ? Répondit-il d'une voix brisée qui fit apparaître des larmes dans mes yeux.

\- Je t'aime, _kid_ , ne l'oublie pas, c'est compris ? Je suppose que Liam et Neal ne sont pas avec vous ? Vous pourrez leur dire de ma part que je les aime très fort aussi ?

\- Swan... commença Hook, et mon cœur se serra encore d'un cran.

\- Killian, je sais que ça fait mal. Je t'ai vu mourir plusieurs fois, et c'est horriblement douloureux. Mais je veux juste que tu sois heureux. Fais ton deuil, trouve toi quelqu'un d'autre si elle fait ton bonheur…

\- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible, dit-il d'une voix sourde, prononçant les mots que je redoutais tant parce que je le connaissais, et je savais très bien qu'il allait s'accrocher à mon souvenir au lieu d'avancer.

\- Je sais, soufflai-je en essayant de retenir un sanglot. Essaye juste d'être heureux. Fais-le pour moi, prend ça comme ma dernière volonté si ça t'aide. Prend bien soin de Henry et de Liam, d'accord ?

\- Je ne peux pas te perdre, Swan…

J'avais tant de choses à lui dire, mais je vis du coin de l'œil Zelena s'approcher de moi pour me montrer que la conversation était terminée. J'articulai alors précipitamment, consciente que c'était sûrement les derniers mots que je lui adressais :

\- Je t'aime.

Je savais que c'était le bon choix. Je voulais qu'il se rappelle de cette phrase comme des derniers mots que j'avais prononcé à son attention. Je voulais que ces trois petits mots que j'avais tant hésité à dire à voix haute au départ soient ce qui l'aiderait à dormir le soir lorsque la peine serait trop forte pour qu'il puisse trouver le sommeil. Je ne voulais juste pas que ma famille souffre trop, et j'espérais sincèrement avoir trouver les bons mots pour les aider à faire leur deuil. Leur bonheur était tout ce qui comptait pour moi, et j'espérais qu'ils trouveraient la force en eux de surmonter ma perte.

Zelena m'arracha violemment le talkie-walkie des mains et marcha vers la fenêtre pour pouvoir voir ma famille pendant qu'elle leur parlait :

\- C'était très touchant, et je déteste briser ce beau moment, mais son temps est écoulé.

Plusieurs voix se mêlèrent de l'autre côté de l'appareil, rendant l'ensemble impossible à décrypter. J'entendis Zelena soupirer d'agacement, et j'eus soudain une idée.

Je n'avais rien tenté jusqu'à présent par peur de mourir plus vite que prévu, mais je n'avais plus rien à perdre. Elle allait me tuer de toute façon. Je gagnais autant à essayer quelque chose, à m'accrocher à la vie une dernière fois.

Elle me tournait le dos, ne se doutant de rien. Lentement, prenant bien garde à ne pas faire de bruit, je me relevai, les yeux fixés sur le nuque de la sorcière. Elle était occupée à essayer de faire taire ma famille qui s'était mise à hurler, et elle n'avait rien remarqué de mon petit manège.

Je n'avais plus soif, tout d'un coup. Je sentais l'adrénaline parcourir mes veines, et j'étais comme électrisée. J'étais bien consciente que je tentais le tout pour le tout, et que je n'avais pas droit à l'erreur. Au moindre faux pas, tout tombait à l'eau. Et je ne pouvait pas me le permettre.

Sur la pointe des pieds, centimètre pas centimètre, je m'approchai de Zelena, n'osant même pas respirer pour ne pas risquer de signaler ma présence. J'étais presque arrivée à mon but lorsque la sorcière releva les yeux, et rencontra mon image qui se reflétait dans la vitre vers laquelle elle était penchée.

Prise par surprise, elle se retourna. Sans réfléchir, je me jetai sur elle pour la plaquer au sol.

* * *

 **Et voilà! Alors, Emma va-t-elle s'en sortir, à votre avis? A dimanche prochain! :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Réponses aux reviews :**

 **virginie06 : Haha, tu sauras dans ce chapitre si elle s'en sort ou pas! :p Merci pour ta review, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! :)**

 **Sissi1789 : Merci pour ta review! Tu sauras ici si Emma s'en sort ou pas, mais je ne promets pas qu'il n'arrivera pas d'autres problèmes dans le reste de la fiction! :p J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre! :)  
**

 **Marina : Merci pour ton commentaire! Je te promets que c'est la dernière fois avant longtemps que j'arrête le chapitre au mauvais moment! (Par contre ça va encore arriver quelques fois dans cette fic xD). J'espère que le chapitre te plaira! :)**

 **HEA-captainswan : Merci pour ta review! Je suis vraiment heureuse que la fic continue à te plaire! :D Non, pour la traduction, je fais tout par moi même, j'ai un assez bon niveau d'anglais et ça me permets de progresser :) J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre! :)**

* * *

\- Swan !

J'ignorai la voix de Hook qui retentissait à travers le talkie-walkie, qui ne s'était miraculeusement pas cassé en tombant sur le sol. Sa voix tremblait, et j'avais vraiment envie de me saisir de l'appareil pour lui assurer que j'étais toujours en vie, mais je ne pouvais pas me laisser distraire. Assise sur les jambes de Zelena, j'étais trop occupée à essayer de la maîtriser pour penser à quelque chose d'autre. A la moindre erreur, je perdais l'avantage, et je ne pouvais pas me le permettre.

J'avais profité de mon élan pour la projeter au sol, et elle se débattait à présent sous moi comme un beau diable. Elle était définitivement plus forte que ce qu'elle en avait l'air. Je parvins à lui immobiliser les bras alors qu'elle essayait de m'atteindre au visage, les tenant cloués au sol au-dessus de sa tête. J'étais en rage, je sentais l'adrénaline courir dans mes veines, et je ne réfléchis pas à ce que je faisais. Je me penchai vers elle, et de ma main libre, je lui assénai un coup de poing monumental dans la mâchoire.

Je fus moi-même surprise par la violence de mon geste, et sentis immédiatement une douleur aiguë irradier dans mon poing fermé. Je n'y prêtais cependant pas vraiment attention, trop heureuse de ce que je venais d'accomplir. Zelena avait été sonnée par le coup, et je savais que c'était le moment où jamais d'essayer de m'enfuir.

J'adressai une prière silencieuse à toutes les divinités auxquelles je pouvais penser sur le moment pour que son sort de protection n'ait été lancé que du côté extérieur de la porte, et que je puisse sortir de la maison sans risquer de me faire griller sur place alors que j'étais si proche de mon but. Je me levai donc et me précipitai vers l'entrée, mon cœur battant si fort dans ma poitrine que ça me donnait des vertiges.

Mais j'avais dû surestimer l'état d'inconscience de Zelena. Avec un grognement d'effort qui sembla comme se répercuter contre les murs de la pièce, elle parvint à rouler sur le ventre et à m'attraper fermement par la cheville. Je fus déséquilibrée, mais pas assez pour tomber, et je fis un pas en arrière pour éviter de m'écrouler sur le sol, ce qui signerait sans doute mon arrêt de mort.

Je la vis faire un geste ample, et ne compris son intention que lorsque je sentis le tapis se dérober sous mes pieds. Cette fois, je ne parvins pas à conserver mon équilibre, et je décollai du sol avant d'atterrir violemment sur mon dos. Je poussai un gémissement en sentant la douleur commencer à envahir ma colonne vertébrale. Je portai machinalement la main à mon ventre, n'arrivant même plus à penser à cause du choc. Je ne me repris donc pas assez vite après ma chute, et Zelena fut sur moi en moins d'une seconde.

Elle s'assit à son tour sur mes jambes en m'immobilisant. Son poids me colla au sol, mon dos blessé contre le carrelage, et je grimaçai de douleur. Je la regardai bien en face pour réagir au moment où elle déciderait d'attaquer, et je remarquai que l'endroit où je l'avais atteinte au visage commençait déjà à tourner au violet. Je me félicitai silencieusement du coup que je lui avais porté. Si je devais mourir, je ne l'aurais pas fait sans laisser une trace sur mon assassin, et si c'était une piètre consolation, ça me faisait tout de même me sentir un peu mieux.

\- Je dois dire que c'était bien joué, parce que tu m'as surprise, dit-elle alors que je gigotais pour me défaire de son emprise. A présent, tu me permettras de m'amuser un peu avec toi, vu ce que tu viens d'essayer de faire.

Je la vis brandir son poing dans les airs, et essayai de protéger mon ventre dans un réflexe maternel. Je tentai de détourner la tête, mais sa main rentra tout de même en contact avec mon arcade sourcilière, que je sentis s'ouvrir sous le choc. Je hurlai de douleur en continuant à essayer de me dégager de son emprise. Mes tentatives ne portèrent cependant par leurs fruits, car son poing s'abattit de nouveau, sur ma mâchoire cette fois, imitant le geste que le mien avait produit quelques instants plus tôt.

La douleur ne me permettait plus de réfléchir clairement. Mais je ne pouvais pas abandonner. J'avais mal, mais je continuais à me battre. L'adrénaline qui circulait dans me veines m'aidait un peu à lutter contre la douleur. De toute façon, c'était ça ou mourir. Je n'avais pas le choix, je devais tenir le coup. Pour ma famille.

La sorcière leva une nouvelle fois la main, mais, cette fois, elle ouvrit la paume et je compris immédiatement qu'elle comptait utiliser sa magie. D'après le sourire carnassier qu'elle m'offrait, je devinai aisément qu'elle était sur le point de me faire mal. J'eus l'impression que ma respiration se bloquait pendant un dixième de seconde dans ma poitrine, et tout sembla se passer comme au ralenti alors que j'imaginais les gens que j'aimais derrière la porte de la maison. Ils avaient besoin que je me batte, et j'allais le faire, pour eux.

Je savais que je jouais ma vie. Alors, la voyant sur le point de me faire du mal, je trouvais la force en moi pour la dégager de mes jambes d'une ruade violente. Profitant du fait qu'elle était couchée sur le sol, aussi surprise que je l'étais parce que je n'avais pas imaginé que j'avais encore assez d'énergie pour l'envoyer valser, je m'assis à califourchon sur elle dans l'intention de l'assommer pour de bon. C'était le seul moyen pour que je puisse m'enfuir, mais elle ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

Elle avait plusieurs avantages sur moi : j'étais déshydratée, je n'avais plus rien mangé depuis des heures et j'étais enceinte. Elle le savait, et me sourit une nouvelle fois comme si je lui inspirais de la pitié avant de me faire rouler sur le sol pour reprendre la position de force.

C'est lorsque je vis la lueur de folie briller dans ses yeux que je compris que c'était probablement la fin. Elle dressa une nouvelle fois sa main au-dessus de ma tête, et de l'autre, elle agrippa ma gorge pour m'étrangler. Plus aucun air n'arrivait jusqu'à mes poumons, et j'étouffai lentement. Affolée, je cherchai des yeux quelque chose qui puisse m'aider à me sortir de là, n'importe quoi, tant que je ne mourrais pas. Mon instinct de survie avait pris le dessus. Je ne pouvais pas mourir, pas maintenant, pas comme ça. C'était trop bête et bien trop tôt.

C'est là que le talkie-walkie qui grésillait toujours attira mon attention. Ma famille continuait à m'appeler, et je pouvais entendre des sanglots en fond sonore. Il ne se trouvait qu'à quelques centimètres de ma tête et, pendant un instant, je fus subjuguée par la chance que j'avais. Le plus rapidement possible, je rassemblai mes dernières forces pour gigoter et libérer mon poignet qui était prisonnier sous le corps de Zelena. J'y arrivais en quelques secondes, et tendis la main pour attraper l'appareil.

\- Qu'es-ce que tu… commença la sorcière, surprise par mon geste.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Je levai mon arme improvisée, et lui assénai un énorme coup à l'arrière de la tête. Je vis ses traits se figer dans un rictus de douleur avant qu'elle ne tombe sur moi comme un poids mort, inconsciente.

Je la repoussai en grimaçant, et me relevai avec difficulté, une main posée sur mon ventre, incapable de croire que je venais sérieusement de battre la sorcière alors qu'elle m'avait privée de ma magie. Je laissai retomber l'appareil, qui s'était définitivement cassé sous le choc, et qui ne servait plus à rien. Il heurta le sol dans un bruit sourd. Je pris quelques secondes pour reprendre mon souffle, et en profitai pour guetter un mouvement du bébé qui m'assurerait qu'il allait bien. J'avais fait de mon mieux pour protéger mon ventre, mais j'avais été plutôt secouée, et Zelena venait de me tomber dessus. J'attendis, mais mon enfant resta complètement immobile. Je tentai de juguler ma peur et m'interdis mentalement de paniquer avant d'être complètement sortie d'affaire. Pour l'instant, le plus important était de sortir de la maison si je voulais que mon bébé ait la moindre chance de survie.

Je m'approchai de la porte d'entrée lorsque je décidai subitement de faire demi-tour. Je ne savais pas si Zelena avait placé un sort de protection à l'intérieur de la maison pour m'empêcher de sortir au cas où je tenterais de m'échapper, et je ne voulais vraiment pas mourir de cette façon alors que j'étais presque sortie d'affaire. Je me penchai sur le corps inanimé de la jeune femme pour lui retirer le foulard qu'elle portait autour du cou et l'utiliser comme leurre pour m'échapper de ma prison.

Alors que je tenais mon moyen de sortie bien fermement dans ma main, quelque chose accroché à la ceinture de la sorcière attira mon attention. Intriguée, je la retournai sur le dos pour pouvoir mieux l'observer, et poussai une exclamation de surprise.

Elle était là. La baguette des l'apprenti. Celle que nous cherchions depuis des mois pour renvoyer les sorciers chez eux. Elle était devant moi, et je n'avais qu'à tendre la main pour la saisir.

Sans plus réfléchir, je la pris dans ma paume avant de me précipiter vers la porte d'entrée. J'enroulai le foulard autour de ma main pour toucher la poignée, et, comme je l'avais prévu, le battant s'ouvrit en grinçant doucement. Titubant légèrement, je sortis à l'extérieur sans même prendre la peine de refermer la porte derrière moi, un peu déboussolée par l'air frais de la nuit qui me heurta de plein fouet.

Je ne voyais presque rien à cause de l'obscurité, mais les silhouettes de ma famille se découpaient dans le noir. Je ne pouvais pas voir les traits de leur visage, ni distinguer une personne de l'autre. Trop désorientée pour faire ou dire quoi que ce soit, je lâchai le foulard qui fut emporté par le vent et me contentai de rester bêtement debout dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- … Swan ?

Entendre prononcer mon surnom agit comme un électrochoc sur moi, et je vis les silhouettes se précipiter dans ma direction. J'avais à peine eu le temps de descendre les marches du porche que Killian me tenait déjà dans ses bras. Il plongea la tête dans mon cou et me serra si fort contre lui que j'eus subitement du mal à respirer. Mais je ne m'en plaignais pas, j'étais beaucoup trop soulagée de le retrouver, et j'enroulai mes deux bras autour de lui pour le sentir encore un peu plus proche de moi et m'assurer que tout ça était réel, que j'étais vraiment sortie d'affaire et qu'il n'allait plus rien m'arriver.

Le reste de ma famille ne fut pas longue à arriver, et je fus happée dans une intense étreinte collective. Je ne savais pas vraiment les distinguer les uns des autres, mais je me contentai de les serrer contre moi tour à tour, tellement heureuse de les savoir près de moi alors que quelques minutes plus tôt, je pensais ne plus jamais les revoir. J'entendais leurs sanglots et les phrases un peu incohérentes qu'ils prononçaient à mon attention, et ça me serra le cœur. Je m'en voulais de leur avoir fait aussi peur, mais j'étais là, à présent. Je m'étais battue, et j'étais en vie.

Au bout d'un long moment à profiter de leurs étreintes, je finis par me forcer à me détacher d'eux, et me retournai vers Regina. Elle se tenait un peu en retrait de toutes ces effusions, mais avait l'air profondément soulagée de me voir en vie. Elle s'approcha d'un pas lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que j'étais sur le point de parler, et je pris une grande inspiration avant de commencer, toujours complètement sonnée par les derniers événements :

\- Zelena est à l'intérieur, dis-je, toujours de ma voix rauque. Elle est inconsciente. Si tu voulais bien m'enlever ça, je pense que tu en auras besoin pour ta sœur.

Je lui tendis le bras où était posé le bracelet noir qui entravait ma magie, et elle s'exécuta rapidement. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement en sentant mes pouvoirs revenir à la vie. Elle me sourit, mais je l'arrêtai au moment où elle se dirigeait vers la maison. Elle ne sembla pas comprendre pourquoi je la rappelai, et je lui tendis l'autre main dans laquelle je tenais toujours la baguette de l'apprenti. Mes doigts tremblaient, et j'avais du mal à tenir l'objet entre mes doigts.

\- Je pense que ça devrait t'intéresser, dis-je simplement.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et se saisit de l'objet comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus précieuse à exister sur Terre. Elle la fit tourner entre ses doigts, comme si elle voulait s'assurer que la baguette était réelle, et ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, semblant trop surprise pour articuler quoi que ce soit.

\- Co…Comment ? Balbutia-t-elle enfin.

\- Après, décidai-je. Je ne pense pas que Zelena reste inconsciente encore très longtemps, et ce serait bête qu'elle s'échappe après tout ça.

Mon amie se contenta de hocher la tête et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers l'entrée de la maison de sa sœur. Je me retournai vers ma famille, mon corps secoué de convulsions incontrôlables. Ils semblaient tous abasourdis, et des larmes de soulagement roulaient sur leurs visages. Hook n'avait pas enlevé sa main de mon dos et me tenait toujours serrée contre lui, comme s'il avait peur que je disparaisse de nouveau. Je posai ma tête sur son épaule, mais il s'éloigna très légèrement de moi après quelques secondes. Il me dévisagea avec attention avant de déplacer sa main pour la poser sur ma joue, gardant son bras gauche enroulé autour de moi.

Je grimaçai. Le contact de sa main contre mes hématomes était presque insupportable. Maintenant que je n'étais plus dans le feu de l'action, la douleur des coups que m'avaient infligés Zelena et celle de ma main tuméfiée de l'avoir frappé trop fort se réveilla. Ma famille n'avait pas l'air d'avoir remarqué mes blessures à cause de l'obscurité, et ma réaction sembla les inquiéter encore plus.

\- Tu… Tu es blessée, constata Killian d'une voix étranglée par les sanglots.

\- Ce n'est rien, le rassurai-je en éludant les question, ne voulant pas qu'il s'inquiète encore plus.

\- Ce n'est pas rien, me corrigea ma mère en m'observant attentivement. Tu es bien arrangée.

\- Tu devrais voir sa tête à elle…

Je terminai à peine ma phrase que mes jambes se dérobèrent sous moi. L'adrénaline qui me faisait tenir jusque là venait de se dissiper, et j'eus subitement l'impression d'être vidée de toute mon énergie. Mes jambes tremblaient trop fort pour supporter mon poids, et je n'eus même pas la force d'essayer de ralentir ma chute. Tout se passait comme dans un rêve, comme si le temps était étiré, et je ne savais plus très bien où j'en étais.

Killian me rattrapa de justesse avant que je ne touche la sol. Je parvins à me relever avec son aide, et il me porta à moitié vers le proche de la maison. Il me fit asseoir sur les marches et je pus voir grâce à la lumière qui émanait toujours de la porte ouverte de la maison qu'il avait les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré. Pour le rassurer, j'agrippai ses doigts et tentai un faible sourire dans sa direction, mais je dus renoncer parce que ça me faisait trop mal. De ma main libre, je me saisis doucement de celle de Henry et le regardai droit dans les yeux, ne sachant même pas comment lui expliquer à quel point j'étais heureuse d'avoir la chance de le voir grandir.

\- Comment tu te sens ? Demanda alors mon père, brisant le silence qui s'était installé. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Si tu as de l'eau, j'en veux bien, dis-je avec un pâle sourire, ignorant la douleur qui irradiait mon visage pour rassurer mes proches.

Il hocha la tête et murmura un « bien sûr, chérie ». Il retira la main qu'il avait posée dans mes cheveux, mais prit le temps de me déposer un baiser paternel sur le front avant de s'éloigner. Je le regardai s'évanouir dans l'obscurité, heureuse de savoir que j'allais bientôt avoir le droit de boire, parce que je ne me sentais pas la force de rester comme ça encore longtemps.

\- J'appelle une ambulance, déclara alors ma mère en reniflant, semblant à peine se remettre de ses émotions.

Je ne pensai même pas une seconde à protester contre cette décision. Le bébé n'avait toujours pas bougé, et ça m'angoissait. Il ne pouvait pas être mort. Je devais m'assurer qu'il était en bonne santé. Je m'étais battue pour qu'il ait la chance de vivre, et si on m'annonçait qu'il n'avait pas survécu, je savais que je m'écroulerais pour de bon.

Je grelottais. L'orage qui avait sévi était maintenant loin, mais la nuit était fraîche et j'étais toujours en débardeur. Sans même me poser de question, Killian enleva sa veste en cuir et me la plaça sur les épaules. Je me blottis dedans en poussai un discret soupir de soulagement. Elle sentait comme lui, le cuir et la mer, et c'était rassurant.

\- L'ambulance arrive dans une dizaine de minutes, m'informa ma mère au moment où mon père revenait avec une bouteille d'eau.

Je le remerciai d'un mouvement de tête et bus avidement plus de la moitié de la bouteille avec l'impression d'éteindre un incendie dans ma gorge. La soif s'était faite tellement forte au fil des heures qu'elle s'était transformée en douleur, et pouvoir enfin m'en débarrasser me fit un bien fou.

\- Emma, commença Killian, qui avait posé sa main sur ma jambe et semblait refuser de briser un quelconque contact physique entre nous. Est-ce que… tu crois que le bébé va bien ?

\- Je ne sais pas, avouai-je d'une voix un peu tremblante. J'ai essayé de protéger mon ventre autant que possible, mais il n'a pas bougé depuis que je suis sortie, et…

Ma voix se brisa, mais je ne versai pas de larmes. Je me sentais trop faible pour me mettre à pleurer. Sans rien ajouter, il m'attira à lui, et je posai la tête sur son épaule. Il caressa doucement mon dos de sa main droite, et posa son crochet sur mon ventre, comme s'il voulait protéger le bébé. Je fermai les yeux pour essayer de calmer mon angoisse, me laissant bercer par ses caresses, et je me mis à prier tous les dieux de l'univers pour que mon bébé soit en bonne santé.

Je tenais toujours la main de Henry serrée étroitement dans la mienne. Je restai silencieuse pendant quelques minutes, la tête blottie dans le cou de Kilian. Il continuait à me bercer tendrement contre lui, et je ne bougeai donc pas d'un millimètre en disant :

\- Où est Liam ?

\- Dans notre appartement, répondit ma mère. Il est avec Neal, ce sont Harry, Ron et Hermione qui les gardent. Je vais les appeler, d'ailleurs, ils m'avaient demandé de leur donner des nouvelles dès qu'on en saurait plus.

\- Vous avez bien fait, dis-je alors que ma mère s'éloignait pour téléphoner aux sorciers. Ils n'avaient rien à faire ici, je n'aurais pas voulu qu'ils me voient dans cette état là.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux, ils vont bien, souffla Killian, qui semblait se calmer légèrement maintenant que j'étais près de lui, même s'il était toujours horriblement inquiet à propos de la santé de notre enfant. C'est de toi qu'on doit prendre soin pour le moment. Toi et le bébé.

Je hochai la tête et il continua à me caresser tendrement le dos en attendant que l'ambulance arrive.

* * *

Le véhicule venait de démarrer. Les ambulanciers m'avaient obligée à me coucher sur un brancard alors que tout ce que je voulais, c'était rester dans les bras de Killian. Il était assis à côté de moi et me tenait la main, mais ce n'était pas assez pour calmer mon angoisse. La seule chose qui me permettait de ne pas paniquer était de sentir ses bras enroulés autour de moi.

Je tournai la tête et rencontrai malencontreusement mon reflet dans la fenêtre de l'ambulance. Je grimaçai et portai la main à mon visage. Ma mâchoire avait tourné au violet, mon arcade sourcilière droite était gonflée, et des marques bleutées étaient apparues autour de mon cou. J'étais dans un état lamentable, et j'eus soudain honte que Henry m'ait vue comme ça. Ça ne fit qu'accentuer les tremblements qui avaient pris possession de mon corps lorsque je m'étais enfuie et qui ne se calmaient que lorsque j'étais serrée tout contre Hook.

J'avais besoin de réconfort, et j'accrochai le regard de Killian. Je voyais bien qu'il faisait tout pour ne pas me le montrer, mais qu'il était terrifié. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes qu'il refusait de laisser couler, parce qu'il voulait être fort pour moi. Décidant que j'en avais assez, je défis les sangles qui me retenaient attachée au brancard et me levai pour aller m'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- Swan, il faut que tu…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Je m'étais blottie contre son torse, et il s'était tu, passant ses deux bras autour de moi pour m'attirer dans une étreinte rassurante. Je soupirai alors qu'il me déposait un doux baiser sur la tempe, et eus l'impression que les battements de mon cœur s'apaisaient un peu. Déjà, je ne tremblais plus, et je plongeai la tête dans son cou pour respirer son odeur apaisante.

Alors que nous étions plongés dans un silence seulement entrecoupé par nos respirations, je sentis un énorme coup dans mon bas-ventre. Je posai immédiatement la main sur mon abdomen et tournai la tête vers Killian, la bouche entrouverte, alors que son expression surprise me faisait dire qu'il avait lui aussi senti le bébé bouger.

Une vague de soulagement me submergea toute entière, et elle fut si forte que tout se mit à tourner autour de moi. Il était vivant. Je m'en était sortie, et il était vivant. Il n'était pas mort à cause de moi. J'avais réussi à le sauver.

Sans prévenir, je me mis à pleurer, des sanglots rauques secouant mes épaules. Ce fut comme si tout ce que j'avais vécu ces dernières heures prenait enfin forme dans mon esprit, je me rendais compte de ce qui m'était arrivé et de ce à quoi j'avais échappé, et toutes les larmes que je m'étais interdite de verser coulaient à présent sur mes joues.

Hook m'attira encore un peu plus contre lui. Je sentis dans sa voix tremblotante qu'il s'empêchait de se remettre à pleurer alors qu'il prenait la parole :

\- J'ai cru que je vous avais perdus.

Je ne répondis rien et plongeai la tête dans son cou alors que l'ambulance fonçait dans l'obscurité pour me conduire à l'hôpital.


	25. Chapter 25

**ChefPopo : Merci pour ton commentaire! Je suis vraiment heureuse que le chapitre t'ait plu, c'est un de ceux que j'ai préféré écrire (à croire que j'aime faire souffrir les personnages haha x) ). Voici la suite, en espérant que tu aimeras! :)**

 **virginie06 : merci beaucoup! Et oui, Emma est une battante, c'est une des nombreuses choses que j'aime chez elle! :p Voici la suite! :)**

 **louloumpu : Merci pour ta review! Haha, c'est sûr que les autres n'avaient pas été très sympas avec Emma, on aborde d'ailleurs la question dans ce chapitre :) J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant! :)**

* * *

Je fixai mes yeux sur les néons qui défilaient au-dessus de ma tête en me forçant à rester éveillée. A présent que je n'étais plus dans le feu de l'action, j'étais complètement épuisée. Mais je voulais m'assurer que le bébé allait bien avant de m'endormir. Ça n'allait de toute manière plus être long, car les ambulanciers m'emmenaient vers l'échographie en ce moment même. Je n'avais même pas pensé à protester quand ils m'avaient forcée à me recoucher sur le brancard, me disant que, dans mon état, rester debout n'était pas une bonne idée. J'avais l'impression de ne plus avoir la force de rien faire, et je ne savais pas si j'aurais été capable de marcher jusqu'à la salle d'examen.

Killian avançait à côté du brancard, ma main étroitement serrée dans la sienne. Il ne m'avait pas lâchée depuis que je m'étais enfuie, comme s'il voulait s'assurer que j'étais bien là, avec lui, et que je n'allais plus disparaître. Je levai les yeux dans sa direction et voulus lui sourire pour le réconforter, parce que je voyais bien qu'il était toujours affolé, mais n'y parvins qu'à moitié. Tout mon corps me faisait mal, et les coups que j'avais reçu au visage me semblaient comme en feu. Je voulais juste dormir pour oublier tout ça.

Enfin, on m'emmena dans une petite salle, et Killian me souleva, un bras dans mon dos et l'autre sous mes jambes, pour m'installer doucement sur la table d'examen. Après s'être assurés que je n'avais besoin de rien, les ambulanciers nous laissèrent seuls pendant que nous attendions Whale, qui devait me faire passer l'échographie. Il faisait froid dans la pièce. Je resserrai de ma main libre la veste de Hook que je portais toujours autour de mes épaules pour essayer en vain de me réchauffer.

\- Ça va ? Me demanda Killian d'une voix très douce en se penchant vers moi. Tu as l'air d'avoir froid…

\- Je tuerai pour un chocolat chaud, répondis-je d'une voix faible, essayant de paraître en meilleur état que je ne l'étais vraiment pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

Il esquissa un demi-sourire et son pouce se mit à faire des cercles apaisants sur le dos de ma main, alors que son crochet venait se poser tout naturellement contre mon ventre. Je fermai les yeux pour profiter de ses caresses. Le contact de sa peau contre la mienne m'apaisait, et j'étais tellement heureuse qu'il soit à mes côtés pour affronter cette épreuve.

\- Est-ce que… le bébé a bougé de nouveau depuis… commença-t-il avec une petite hésitation.

\- Non, soufflai-je en secouant la tête, sentant un sanglot m'entraver la gorge. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne va pas bien, ajoutai-je, consciente que j'essayais surtout de me rassurer moi-même.

\- Je sais, _love_ , me dit-il avec un doux sourire. Je suis sûr qu'il va bien. C'est un battant, comme sa mère.

Je souris vaguement à ses paroles. Il n'avait pas l'air d'en être aussi certain qu'il voulait bien me laisser croire, mais je n'ajoutai rien, consciente qu'il voulait juste que je me sente mieux. Je me contentai donc d'attendre dans le froid que le docteur arrive alors qu'il continuait son va-et-vient apaisant sur ma main.

Cinq minutes plus tard, je vis le visage familier de Whale apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte. Son air jovial habituel avait disparu, et il avait l'air profondément tracassé. Comme si je demandai silencieusement au bébé d'être en bonne santé, je portai la main à mon ventre en poussant un petit soupir, ma main effleurant le métal du crochet de Killian.

\- Tu tiens le coup ? Me demanda le docteur en s'approchant de nous.

Il avait une démarche peu assurée, comme si on venait de le sortir du lit, mais avait en même temps l'air très alerte. Il était près à faire son boulot, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Je hochai rapidement la tête pour répondre à sa question, décidant que le plus important était de savoir comment le bébé allait, et ajoutai :

\- Pour le moment, on veut juste savoir si le bébé va bien. Il a bougé quand j'étais dans l'ambulance, mais…

\- Plus de signe depuis ?

Je secouai la tête et pinçai les lèvres pour retenir le sanglot qui bloquait toujours ma gorge. Je devais rester calme. Ça n'arrangerait pas la situation si je me mettais à paniquer.

\- Ça ne veut pas forcément dire quelque chose, essaya de me rassurer le médecin en voyant que ses paroles m'inquiétaient. Tu veux bien remonter ton t-shirt ?

Je hochai la tête, et m'exécutai. Killian me lâcha la main pour poser la sienne sur la peau nue de mon ventre arrondi. Je pris une grande inspiration et regardai le docteur préparer le matériel pendant ce qui me sembla comme une éternité, alors qu'il ne s'était probablement passé qu'une minute en réalité.

Enfin, il approcha la sonde de mon ventre. Je ne sursautai même pas lorsque le gel rentra en contact avec ma peau tant j'étais concentrée. Il y a une seconde interminable de flottement, et les battements réguliers d'un cœur se mirent à résonner à travers la pièce.

\- Ça veut dire qu'il va bien, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Killian en posant la question que me brûlait les lèvres, sa main de nouveau dans la mienne depuis que Whale avait commencé l'examen.

\- Est-ce que tu as reçu un coup quelconque dans le ventre ? Questionna le médecin, les yeux toujours rivés à l'écran, sans vraiment répondre à la question.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas, balbutiai-je, inquiète par la façon dont il avait évité notre demande. J'ai fait de mon mieux, mais Zelena est tombée sur moi et… Il va bien ?

Le silence flotta pendant de longues secondes dans la pièce alors que Whale continuait à passer la sonde sur mon ventre. Je crus un instant que j'allais imploser de terreur. J'avais senti mon enfant bouger et j'avais entendu son cœur, j'avais donc pensé qu'il allait bien, et le comportement de Whale me paniquait. Mais enfin, il se remit à parler en se tournant vers nous avec un petit sourire soulagé :

\- Tout me semble parfaitement normal. Votre enfant est définitivement un battant.

Killian et moi poussâmes un soupir de soulagement à l'unisson. Hook se pencha ensuite vers moi et, ignorant complètement Whale qui eut la délicatesse de détourner le regard, il m'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres, puis sur le front avant de serrer fort ma main dans la sienne. Le bonheur brillait dans ses yeux. Il avait cru nous perdre, mais nous étions sains et saufs. Il était si heureux qu'il semblait sur le point de se mettre à pleurer.

Je sentis moi-même bientôt des larmes rouler en silence sur mes joues. Tout allait bien. Je venais de passer une journée cauchemardesque, mais tout était rentré dans l'ordre. J'étais miraculeusement vivante, le bébé aussi. J'avais vraiment cru mourir cette fois-ci, et sentir le contact de la main de Hook tout contre ma peau me semblait comme irréel.

Whale continua à m'examiner pendant de longues minutes pour être sûr que tout allait bien. A présent que j'étais rassurée, je n'avais même plus la force de combattre la fatigue. Je sentais mes yeux se fermer tout seul, et Hook se pencha vers moi au moment où Whale enlevait la sonde de mon ventre.

\- Dors, ma belle, tu dois être épuisée. Tout va bien maintenant. Tu ne risques plus rien

\- Tu restes là, hein ? Demandai-je d'une petite voix, l'esprit complètement embrouillé par la fatigue, mais ne voulant pas qu'il me quitte parce que sa présence me rassurait.

\- Bien sûr, promit-il avec douceur, se penchant pour m'embrasser dans les cheveux. Je ne bouge pas de là, c'est promis.

Je n'eus même pas la force de répondre et m'endormis instantanément, sa main toujours serrée dans la mienne.

* * *

\- Je m'en veux tellement…

\- Écoute, je ne vais pas te mentir en te disant que tu n'as rien à te reprocher, mais c'est terminé maintenant. Elle va bien.

\- Quand bien même, je ne sais même pas quoi faire pour me faire pardonner...

\- Elle sait que vous l'aimez, c'est le principal.

J'entendais les voix de ma famille comme étouffées alors que j'émergeai en douceur du sommeil dans lequel j'étais plongée. Je ne fis pas vraiment attention au sens des phrases que je venais d'entendre, et je poussai un petit gémissement, encore à moitié endormie. Le silence se fit immédiatement dans la pièce, et la voix de Killian commença doucement :

\- Tu es réveillée, _love_ ?

J'ouvris les yeux pour découvrir que j'étais dans une chambre d'hôpital, plongée dans une douce pénombre. Mes parents, Regina, Henry et Killian se trouvaient à mon chevet, et je leur adressai un sourire pour effacer leurs airs inquiets. Killian était assis sur une chaise à côté de mon lit et me caressait tendrement les cheveux alors que ma main était serrée autour de son crochet, comme si j'avais essayé de me rassurer pendant mon sommeil.

\- Tu as mal quelque part ? Tu as gémis dans ton sommeil, ajouta Hook en continuant à passer sa main dans mes cheveux.

\- Non, tout va bien, répondis-je en me redressant pour m'adosser à la tête du lit. Dormir m'a fait du bien.

Je fronçai soudain les sourcils, prenant conscience de mes propres paroles, et passai précautionneusement la main sur mon visage. Avant de m'endormir, j'avais horriblement mal, mais à présent, je ne sentais plus rien. Je me tournai vers Killian pour lui demander, perplexe :

\- On m'a donné des anti-douleurs ? Les coups que j'ai reçu ne me font plus mal.

\- Je t'ai soignée, intervint Regina alors que je continuai à passer ma main sur mon visage, comme si je n'arrivais pas à croire au fait que j'étais vraiment guérie. Avec ma magie. Ça me semblait la moindre des choses après ce que tu as vécu.

\- Merci, répondis-je sincèrement après un petit silence surpris. Merci beaucoup, Regina, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire...

\- Ne dis rien, répondit mon amie en haussant les épaules, ce qui me fit une nouvelle fois froncer les sourcils.

Cette réflexion ne lui ressemblait pas, et en regardant les expressions peintes sur les visages de mes proches, je commençai à réaliser que quelque chose clochait. Je fis une petite moue, me demandant si quelque chose s'était passé pendant que je dormais.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demandai-je en tournant la tête vers Killian, dont le crochet était toujours serré dans ma main. Vous agissez tous bizarrement…

\- On a tous eu très peur, répondit mon père avec un léger sourire. Mais tout va bien, maintenant.

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Intervint ma mère d'un air concerné. N'importe quoi, on ira te le chercher.

\- Eh bien… Si vous avez quelque chose à manger, je ne suis pas contre, dis-je avec un sourire timide. Je n'ai plus rien avalé depuis des heures, et je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit très bon pour le bébé…

\- Tu veux quelque chose en particulier ? Demanda gentiment ma mère.

\- N'importe quoi tant que c'est comestible. Et seulement si vous avez, je ne veux pas vous faire vous déplacer pour rien, je peux attendre d'être à la maison…

\- Je vais te chercher quelque chose, décida Regina d'un air qui n'appelait pas à le contestation.

\- Mais attends, la cafétéria n'est pas ouverte à cette heure-ci… Regina ! M'exclamai-je au moment où, têtue, elle disparaissait derrière le battant de la porte. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Continuai-je à l'attention de ma famille, sans vraiment comprendre le comportement étrange de mon amie.

\- C'est sa façon à elle de te dire qu'elle est désolée, me répondit doucement Killian en accrochant mon regard.

\- Mais… désolée pour quoi? Questionnai-je, complètement désorientée.

Mon père jeta un regard soucieux vers ma mère, qui affichait un air atterré que je ne m'expliquais pas. Je les regardai tour à tour, soudain inquiète, et il vint s'asseoir au pied de mon lit en saisissant ma main libre entre ses doigts.

\- On est tous désolés, Emma. Ta mère, Regina, et moi, on n'aurait jamais dû te parler comme on l'a fait ce matin. C'était complètement injustifié, et on s'en veut tous terriblement.

Je compris soudain les phrases que j'avais entendues alors que j'étais toujours à moitié endormie. C'était donc ça, leurs regards graves et le comportement de Regina, tout s'expliquait. Mais je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi ils s'en voulaient. Il était vrai que, juste avant ma prise d'otage, nous nous étions disputés, mais pour ma part, notre petit altercation était oubliée, et j'avais naïvement pensé qu'il en était de même pour eux.

\- Mais enfin, commençai-je en serrant à mon tour la main de mon père dans la mienne. Je ne vous en veux pas, je vous le promets. Je sais que je me suis énervée sur le moment, mais tout va bien maintenant, je…

\- Si tu étais morte et que les dernières choses que tu avais entendu de notre part étaient des reproches, jamais je ne me serais pardonnée, me coupa ma mère, qui avait les yeux inondés de larmes.

\- Je suis vivante, d'accord ? Assurai-je en espérant que ça allait la rassurer , parce que les voir dans cet état là me déchirait le cœur. Et je ne vous en veux pas. Arrêtez de vous torturer.

\- On t'aime, Emma, dit mon père en me prenant dans ses bras, très vite rejoint par ma mère alors que je laissai aller ma tête tout contre leurs épaules.

\- Moi aussi je vous aime, murmurai-je, émue, avant de me détacher d'eux en leur souriant, espérant que mes paroles les avaient aidés.

\- Tu m'as vraiment fait peur, maman, tu sais ? Intervint alors Henry avant de grimper sur le lit pour lui aussi me serrer dans ses bras.

\- Je sais, _kid_ , je suis désolée. Mais tout va bien, maintenant, hein ? Dis-je en me détachant de lui, essayant de ne pas me remettre à pleurer.

Je me retournai ensuite vers Killian pour rencontrer ses yeux brillants et son air soulagé. Je ne dis rien mais lui souris tendrement, ce qui sembla l'apaiser un peu, et il porta la main à ma tête pour la poser de nouveau dans mes cheveux. Nous restâmes quelques secondes plongés dans un doux silence avant que la porte ne se rouvre, et que Regina entre d'un pas décidé.

\- J'ai essayé de te trouver des cacahuètes, mais il n'y en avait pas, alors j'espère que ça fera l'affaire.

Sans me laisser le temps d'ajouter le moindre mot, elle lança quelque chose dans ma direction, que j'attrapai au vol pour découvrir qu'il s'agissait d'un grand paquet de M&M's. Je relevai les yeux vers mon amie en demandant, surprise :

\- Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça à une heure pareille ?

\- J'ai fait un arrêt express à la maison, je savais que j'en avais, alors je me suis dit que tant que j'y étais...

\- Merci, Regina, tu n'avais vraiment pas à faire ça, dis-je en lui souriant gentiment.

\- Bah, ce n'est pas grand-chose, je me suis simplement téléportée.

\- Merci quand même, insistai-je d'un air entendu. Et… Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, d'accord ?

Elle sembla surprise dans un premier temps, mais se contenta de hocher la tête pour éviter que la conversation ne prenne une tournure trop larmoyante. Je restai quelques secondes silencieuse, les sourcils froncés, préoccupée, triturant nerveusement le paquet de friandises dans ma main. Je me demandais soudainement ce qui était arrivé à Zelena. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de le demander à Regina avant de partir vers l'hôpital, et j'avais tout d'un coup peur qu'elle ait réussi à s'échapper. Parce que si c'était le cas, j'étais de nouveau en danger, et je n'aurais certainement pas la chance de m'en sortir une seconde fois.

\- Regina, je voulais te demander… commençai-je avec une légère hésitation. Zelena, où est-ce que…

\- Elle a été retrouver sa cellule au sous-sol, me coupa mon amie en plantant ses yeux dans les miens. Je suis impressionnée, d'ailleurs, parce que tu as réussi à bien l'assommer alors que tu étais déjà blessée. Elle s'est réveillée pendant que tu passais l'échographie et a fait un vacarme épouvantable en se rendant compte de sa position, mais elle porte un bracelet qui l'empêche d'utiliser ses pouvoirs, et elle ne te peut plus de mal, maintenant.

Je hochai lentement la tête, soulagée, sentant de nouveau les larmes mes piquer les yeux. Ma famille et mon bébé étaient en sécurité, et je n'allais plus être mise en danger. J'avais vraiment cru que c'était la fin pour moi ce soir, et je n'arrivais pas à croire que je m'en étais aussi bien sortie. Je tournai la tête vers Killian en me pinçant les lèvres pour retenir mes larmes, et il me sourit avec douceur en posant sa main sur ma joue :

\- Ça va aller, maintenant. On ne laissera plus jamais personne nous faire du mal.

Je me forçai à lui sourire en retour et déglutis pour ravaler le sanglot qui m'entravait la gorge. Je ne voulais vraiment pas me remettre à pleurer. Je pris quelques secondes pour me redonner une contenance, puis dis d'une voix encore un peu étranglée :

\- Vous avez parlé à Harry, Ron et Hermione ?

\- Bien sûr, acquiesça ma mère. On leur a annoncé la bonne nouvelle, et ils étaient vraiment soulagés. On a décidé de les renvoyer chez eux demain. Ils ne sont plus à un jour près, et ils voulaient te dire au revoir avant de partir.

\- Vous avez demandé des nouvelles de Liam et Neal ?

\- Ils vont très bien, me rassura mon père. Lorsqu'on leur a téléphoné, ils dormaient comme des anges.

\- Liam ne paniquait pas trop ? Vu comment ça s'est passé la dernière fois que j'ai disparu sans explication, j'ai peur qu'il ne recommence à être effrayé à l'idée de me quitter…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, me dit Hook, toujours de sa voix douce. J'ai pris le temps de lui expliquer qu'il allait devoir passer la nuit avec Neal et les sorciers, et il a compris. Il va très bien.

\- Est-ce que… on pourra aller les voir quand je serais sortie d'ici ? Demandai-je, une note d'espoir dans la voix. J'ai vraiment envie de voir Liam… Je sais qu'il dort, mais…

\- Je sais, _love_. Je comprends. Si tu te sens d'attaques, on y va.

Je hochai la tête pour le remercier, et c'est Regina qui reprit la parole de son ton de voix habituel, ce qui me rassura. Ça voulait dire qu'elle ne s'en voulait plus, et que j'étais vraiment hors de danger :

\- Bon, tu les manges, ces M&M's ? Je n'ai pas été jusque chez moi pour rien.

Je souris devant sa remarque et lui obéis, soulagée des dernières nouvelles et me disant que, peut-être, enfin, nous allions pouvoir reprendre une vie normale.

* * *

Installée sur le lit de notre chambre à coucher, collée tout contre Killian, je me laissais bercer par le contact de sa peau tout contre la mienne. J'étais assise entre ses jambes, la tête posée sur son épaule, le visage lové dans son cou. Il avait posé sa main sur mon ventre, et nos doigts étaient entrelacés. De ma main droite, je tenais son crochet, qui était posé tout contre ma jambe. Ainsi enlacés, j'avais l'impression qu'il ne pouvait plus rien m'arriver. Je me sentais bien, et je sentais le sommeil m'envahir petit à petit sans essayer de lutter contre lui.

Il fallait dire qu'il était très tard. Comme promis, nous étions passés voir les sorciers après ma sortie de l'hôpital, et j'avais regardé mon fils dormir paisiblement pendant plusieurs minutes, n'arrivant pas à croire la chance que j'avais d'avoir l'occasion de le voir grandir. Nous avions fini par rentrer, et il était à présent plus de 4h du matin. J'étais épuisée, mais je n'avais pas réussi à m'endormir, l'angoisse prenant le pas sur moi à chaque fois que je fermais les yeux. Des images de ma prise d'otage se dessinaient sous mes paupières, et ma paniquaient complètement. Killian m'avait donc fais signe d'approcher et, ainsi serrée dans ses bras, je me sentais aimée et en sécurité. Plus rien ne pouvait m'arriver.

\- Je t'aime.

Les paroles prononcées par Killian me tirèrent du demi-sommeil dans lequel j'étais plongée. Ma première impulsion fut de le taquiner, mais je compris que ce n'était pas le moment, et je tournai donc la tête pour regarder son profil en disant :

\- Je sais, moi aussi je t'aime.

\- Je voulais juste te le dire parce que… je n'ai pas eu le temps de te répondre tout à l'heure et je ne me le serais jamais pardonné si tu étais morte sans que je ne te l'ai dit une dernière fois.

\- Je suis là, murmurai-je en caressant doucement sa main de mon pouce. Je suis vivante et je ne te quitte plus, c'est promis.

\- J'ai eu peur de vous avoir perdus tous les deux, tu sais, continua-t-il en posant sa tête tout contre la mienne. Tu étais en danger et je ne pouvais rien faire…

\- Je sais, répétai-je avec douceur. Moi aussi, j'ai eu peur.

\- Tu ne nous refais plus un coup pareil, hein ? Continua-t-il à l'intention de mon ventre en le caressant doucement du plat de la main.

Le bébé donna un énorme coup, comme pour répondre à son père, et j'éclatai de rire. Je tournai la tête pour déposer un baiser à la base du cou de Killian, qui me serra encore un peu plus fort contre lui.

\- Je crois qu'il est d'accord avec toi.

Hook rit à son tour et détacha sa main de la mienne pour la passer sous le t-shirt large que je mettais pour dormir et la poser sur mon ventre nu. Il recommença ses caresses, et je me blottis encore un peu plus contre lui, apaisée par le contact de ses doigts contre ma peau.

\- Je suis juste heureux que vous soyez là, murmura-t-il alors que je me sentais glisser vers un doux sommeil.

Je souris, les paupières toujours fermées, et tournai la tête pour la plonger dans son cou et respirer son odeur rassurante.

* * *

\- Bon, qu'est-ce que vous préférez comme moyen pour rentrer ? Une simple porte ? Un tourbillon qui risque de détruire la moitié du parc sur son passage ? Ou alors un portail, tout en sachant que vous risquez de vous écraser sur le sol en arrivant chez vous ? Demanda Regina le plus sérieusement du monde, la baguette de l'apprenti bien serrée dans la paume de sa main.

\- Je pense que la porte nous conviendra parfaitement, répondit Harry en riant.

Je tournai la tête vers Killian, tout sourire. Nous nous tenions main dans la main à quelques mètres des sorciers, que nous allions enfin renvoyer chez eux. J'étais vraiment heureuse que la situation se soit enfin arrangée, après tous ces mois passés à chercher une solution. Hook se retourna à son tour vers moi et accrocha mon regard avant de détacher sa main de la mienne pour la passer autour de mes hanches.

L'après-midi venait tout juste de commencer. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, je m'étais remise de mes émotions, consciente que Zelena ne me pouvait plus de mal à présent. Nous avions retrouvé Liam le matin-même, et il jouait avec Neal à quelques pas de nous. Nous n'avions pas eu le courage de nous séparer de nouveau de lui pour le laisser à la garde d'Ashley, et, de toute manière, il ne risquait rien à rester avec nous.

\- Très bien, dit Regina avec un demi-sourire avant de faire un mouvement ample à l'aide de la baguette.

Une grande et majestueuse porte se matérialisa devant nous, et les enfants s'arrêtèrent de jouer pour la regarder, les yeux grands ouverts. Je m'accroupis alors pour serrer Liam contre moi et éviter qu'il se précipite vers la porte et passe dans l'autre monde, imitant ma mère qui faisait de même avec Neal. J'en profitai pour déposer un baiser dans les cheveux de mon fils, mais il ne sembla pas le remarquer, trop obnubilé par le mystère qui se trouvait devant lui.

\- Je suppose que c'est le moment où on se dit au revoir, dit Hermione en hésitant un peu, semblant plutôt émue.

Mon père hocha la tête avec un sourire, et, alors que les sorciers se rapprochaient de chacun d'entre nous pour faire leurs adieux, j'obligeai Liam à se retourner vers moi, et je lui dis d'un air sérieux :

\- Écoute, Liam, je sais que tu as envie de savoir ce qu'il y a derrière cette porte, alors je vais te le dire : c'est un autre monde. Et je sais que tu veux aller le visiter, mais tu ne dois pas, d'accord ?

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda mon fils en faisant la moue d'un air contrarié.

\- Parce que ça peut être dangereux, et papa et moi on ne veut pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose parce qu'on t'aime très, très fort. Tu peux me promettre que tu n'essayeras pas d'y aller ?

-… Promis, dit-il après une petite hésitation.

\- _That's my boy_ , murmurai-je avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois sur le front.

Je me relevai, mais gardai tout de même les mains posées sur les épaules de mon fils, et je vis les sorciers s'approcher de moi. Je fis un petit signe du menton vers ma mère, à qui les sorciers avaient déjà fait leurs adieux, pour qu'elle garde un œil sur Liam, et elle me sourit en faisant signe à mon fils d'approcher.

Je portai donc toute mon attention vers les sorciers pour leur sourire, essayant de cacher le fait que j'étais plutôt émue de les voir partir, moi aussi. Ça faisait plus de quatre mois qu'ils étaient en ville, et malgré plusieurs petites disputes, j'avais fini par créer une certaine amitié avec eux. Je saluai donc Harry, puis Ron en les serrant brièvement dans mes bras, mais fus prise au dépourvue lorsque Hermione se jeta littéralement à mon cou. Surprise, il me fallut une bonne seconde avant de lui rendre son étreinte, et elle finit par se détacher de moi en disant, ses yeux fuyant mon regard comme si elle allait se mettre à pleurer :

\- Merci, Emma. Pour tout ce que tu as fait pour nous. Tu sais, j'ai vraiment eu peur, hier soir…

\- Je vais bien, assurai-je, une main toujours posée sur son épaule. Tu vas me manquer, Hermione.

\- Toi aussi, je… continua-t-elle avec une petite hésitation. Je voulais juste te dire que tu étais une vraie Gryffondor.

\- Merci, dis-je, surprise par sa révélation, mais plutôt flattée, car venant d'une des Gryffondors les plus connues, c'était un sacré compliment.

\- Prends bien soin de toi et du petit bout, d'accord ? Dit-elle en baissant les yeux sur mon ventre. Et je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde pour votre mariage, ajouta-t-elle en se rapprochant de Killian pour le serrer aussi contre elle. J'aurais bien voulu voir ça, et je sais qu'on peut maintenant traverser les mondes grâce à la baguette, mais… je ne suis pas sûre d'être prête à m'éloigner de chez moi pour le moment.

\- Je sais, dis-je avec un demi-sourire. Mais on se reverra. Dans d'autres circonstances, je ne sais pas quand, mais ce ne sont pas adieux.

\- Je l'espère, dit-elle avant de me serrer une dernière fois contre elle.

Je la regardai ensuite s'éloigner, les larmes me piquant légèrement les yeux, et Killian passa de nouveau son bras autour de moi, devinant l'émotion qui m'agitait. Après un dernier signe dans notre direction, les sorciers firent un pas vers la porte et, en à peine une seconde, ils eurent disparus. Regina attendit encore quelques instants avant de brandir de nouveau la baguette pour faire disparaître la porte. Le parc resta silencieux quelques secondes, comme en respect pour cette page de notre vie qui se tournait, avant que ma mère ne reprenne la parole :

\- On va chez Granny ?

Je hochai la tête et tournai les talons pour regarder Hook s'accroupir et recevoir Liam qui courrait à toute vitesse dans sa direction. En riant, il le souleva au dessus de sa tête avant de la serrer contre lui, accompagné par les éclats de rire de notre fils. Je souris et passai un bras autour des épaules de Henry, qui était venu se placer à côté de moi, et qui regardait lui aussi la scène d'un œil amusé.

La vie reprenait enfin son court normal.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà! C'est la dernière fois que les sorciers apparaîtront dans cette fic (c'est pour ça qu'elle n'était pas classée dans les crossovers)! Tout est bien qui finit bien pour Emma, donc, mais comme vous vous en doutez, les dangers ne sont pas terminés (il reste encore 15 chapitres après tout, et puis ils vivent à Storybrooke! :p). Le quelques chapitres qui suivent (jusqu'au chapitre 32) vont être centrés sur le mariage de nos deux héros (et sur ce qui suit hehe x) ). Cette partie va donc être beaucoup plus "rose", et nos amis vont avoir l'impression qu'ils sont en sécurité.**

 **J'espère vous revoir dimanche prochain! :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey! Donc voilà, comme promis, un chapitre très soft, presque girly (je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai écrit quelque chose comme ça haha x) ). j'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **louloumpu : Merci pour ta review! Non ce n'est qu'une impression (et oui je suis cruelle x) ), dans le chapitre 33, toutes leurs certitudes vont encore une fois s'écrouler. Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu, en tout cas, et j'espère que ce chapitre tout fluffly te plaira tout autant! :)**

 **virginie06 : Merci pour ta review! Oui, moi aussi j'espère vraiment qu'on aura un mariage dans la série haha :) J'espère que la façon dont je l'ai mis en scène te plaira! :)**

* * *

\- Maman ! J'veux descendre ! S'exclama Liam depuis la poussette où il était installé.

J'échangeai un regard amusé avec Killian, et lâchai la poussette que j'étais en train de conduire pour m'avancer vers mon fils et m'accroupir en face de lui. Je fus éblouie pendant une seconde par le soleil, éclatant, qui illuminait cette belle journée du mois d'août. L'astre se reflétait partout, rendant les couleurs plus brillantes et le ciel d'un bleu limpide donnait au parc de Storybrooke des allures de carte postale.

\- D'abord, on ne dit pas je veux sortir, mais… Commençai-je en haussant les sourcils.

\- Je voudrais bien sortir, s'il te plaît, récita mon fils d'un air un peu boudeur.

\- Très bien. Ensuite, je veux bien te laisser courir un peu dans le parc à condition que tu ne t'éloignes pas trop et que tu ne t'approches pas du lac. Compris ?

\- Oui, affirma mon fils en gigotant dans sa poussette.

Je ris en le voyant aussi enthousiaste et détachai la ceinture de sécurité qui le maintenait prisonnier. Il sauta au sol et fila comme une flèche à travers les hautes herbes, alors que je me relevais pour aller me reposter aux côtés de Killian. Il passa son bras autour de mes hanches pour m'attirer à lui, et je posai la tête sur son épaule en poussant un petit soupir d'aise lorsqu'il déposa un baiser dans mes cheveux.

Les deux semaines qui venaient de s'écouler avaient été si calmes que j'avais l'impression de vivre dans un rêve. Depuis que les sorciers étaient rentrés chez eux et que Zelena était retenue enfermée, la vie avait repris son court normal à Storybrooke. J'avais enfin pu profiter de moments tranquilles aux côtés de ma famille, sans cette perspective de danger qui nous attendait au moindre moment de distraction. Rien que le fait de partager un repas chez Granny sans être interrompus était une grande chose dans cette ville, et il fallait donc dire que ces dernières semaines avaient été tout simplement parfaites.

Je devais cependant avouer que j'avais souvent du mal à dormir à cause du bébé qui donnait tant de coups que je pensais attendre un futur ninja, et que la chaleur était parfois insupportable. Mais je n'avais même pas pensé une seule seconde à me plaindre de mon manque de sommeil ou des températures toujours caniculaires, qui jaunissaient l'herbe et faisaient chanter les oiseaux dans les arbres. Le bébé allait bien, j'étais vivante, mes fils avaient l'air plus heureux que jamais, j'avais une famille unie et la complicité que je partageais avec Killian semblait encore se renforcer de jour en jour. J'avais tout pour être heureuse.

\- Ça va ? Me demanda Hook devant mon silence inhabituel.

\- Très bien, répondis-je avec un sourire. Je réfléchissais, c'est tout.

\- Tu me le dis si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, hein ?

\- Killian ! M'exclamai-je en levant les yeux au ciel, agacée par son ton tracassé alors que j'étais juste perdue dans mes pensées. Je vais bien, je te jure ! Arrête de toujours t'inquiéter, enfin, je ne suis pas mourante !

\- Ok, ne t'énerve pas, c'était une simple question ! Se défendit-il en affichant un air outré, brusqué par ma réaction.

\- Je ne m'énerve pas, répondis-je en secouant la tête, l'entraînant vers le banc le plus proche. Je te fais juste comprendre que tout va bien, et que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. C'est juste la millième fois aujourd'hui qu'on a la même conversation, mais ce n'est pas grave, je commence à être habituée, ironisai-je avec un demi-sourire pour adoucir mes paroles.

Il secoua la tête d'un air amusé, et je repartis dans mes pensées alors que je m'asseyais à côté de lui, tripotant le bord de ma tunique bleue d'un air concentré. Depuis ce qu'il s'était passé avec Zelena, Killian, qui avait fait de grands efforts pour ne pas trop me surprotéger au début de la grossesse, était reparti dans ses travers passés. Malgré mes répliques agacées, pour la première fois, son comportement ne m'énervait pas tant que ça, car je le comprenais. Il avait failli nous perdre, moi et le bébé, et c'était normal qu'il s'assure que tout allait bien pour nous. Mais je ne voulais pas non plus que ça devienne une habitude de s'inquiéter à chaque fois que je faisais un pas, et mes réparties lui faisaient donc comprendre que j'aurais préféré qu'il me laisse un peu plus de liberté, même si elles restaient toujours gentilles.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que le mariage est dans deux semaines, reprit-il en embrayant sur un autre sujet, essayant de répondre à ma volonté, comme à chaque fois que je lui demandais d'arrêter de se tracasser pour ma santé.

\- Moi, je n'arrive pas à croire que mes parents ont insisté pour prendre tout en charge, répliquai-je en faisant la moue.

\- Vois le bon côté des choses, rit-il en voyant ma réaction. Au moins nous n'avons rien à faire, c'est comme si tout nous tombait du ciel.

\- Ouais, c'est sûr, mais par contre, on peut dire adieu au petit mariage qu'on avait en tête, soupirai-je. Ma mère veut absolument que j'aie, je la cite, « un mariage de princesse ».

\- Arrête de râler, me dit-il en me poussant légèrement de l'épaule d'un air espiègle. C'est parce que tes parents t'aiment qu'ils font ça. Et puis tu vas être magnifique, puisque je ne doute pas du fait que ta mère ait insisté pour que tu portes une véritable robe de princesse.

Je ne lui avais pas parlé de la conversation que j'avais eu avec ma mère toutes ces semaines plus tôt, où elle m'avait proposé de porter une réplique de sa propre robe de mariée. J'avais décidé que je voulais lui faire la surprise, et j'avais vraiment hâte de voir sa réaction lorsqu'il découvrirait mes plans. Je cachai donc mon sourire du mieux que je pus, et répondis en regardant ma montre :

\- Il va d'ailleurs falloir que j'y aille bientôt. Regina va encore râler si je suis en retard.

Il avait en effet été convenu que l'essayage de la robe se ferait cette après-midi, dans l'appartement de mes parents, en compagnie de ma mère et de Regina. Nous avions décidé qu'en deux semaines, mon ventre n'allait probablement pas évoluer au point de ne plus savoir entrer dans la robe et, dans le pire des cas, il y aurait quelques retouches à refaire avant le jour J. Je savais que ma mère était surexcitée à l'idée de cet essayage, et je devais dire que sa joie m'avait plus ou moins contaminée, même si j'essayais de le cacher.

\- Tu es sûr que je ne peux pas venir avec toi ? Demanda Hook en m'offrant son plus bel air de chien battu, et je levai les yeux au ciel, essayant tant bien que mal de cacher mon sourire. Je me ferais discret, tu ne remarqueras même pas ma présence.

\- Ce n'est pas une question de présence, on en a déjà parlé, dis-je en lui offrant un air faussement agacé. Je veux te faire la surprise. Et puis ça porte malheur de voir la mariée en robe avant le grand jour.

\- Vraiment ? Sérieusement Swan, après tout ce qu'on a surmonté, qu'est-ce qui pourrait nous arriver de pire ? Releva-t-il avec pertinence, un de ses sourcils haussé.

\- C'est non négociable, dis-je en riant malgré moi, incapable de trouver une meilleure répartie tant son comportement m'amusait.

Il afficha un air déçu, et comme je ne savais pas s'il jouait ou non la comédie, je me penchai vers lui pour l'embrasser et effacer son air attristé. Je posai ensuite la tête sur son épaule, et il passa son bras autour de moi pour me serrer contre lui. Je jetai un coup d'œil en direction de Liam, qui courait toujours à proximité, et esquissai un petit sourire, parce qu'il avait vraiment l'air de bien s'amuser. Au moment où je me disais qu'il était décidément adorable, je le vis trébucher et s'étaler de tout son long dans la pelouse. Je me figeai, ne sachant pas très bien si je devais me précipiter vers lui ou pas, car j'étais bien consciente que mon affolement allait le faire pleurer même s'il n'avait rien. Je sentis Killian se raidir aussi contre moi, et nous attendîmes tous les deux de voir la réaction de notre fils avant de faire quoi que ce soit, retenant notre respiration.

Mais une seconde plus tard, mon petit garçon se mit tout de même à pleurer à grosses larmes, et je jetai un regard inquiet vers Killian avant de me précipiter vers mon fils pour le prendre dans mes bras. Je l'examinai rapidement pour m'assurer que tout allait bien : il n'avait pas de contusion visibles, et avait l'air plus touché dans son amour propre que réellement blessé. Je le soulevai en tentant toujours de le consoler et m'installai de nouveau sur le banc à côté de Killian en caressant doucement le dos de Liam :

\- C'est fini, _sweetheart_ , ce n'est rien.

\- J'ai mal, pleurnicha-t-il, la tête enfouie dans mon cou.

\- Où est-ce que tu as mal ? Demanda doucement Killian en déposant un baiser dans les cheveux de notre fils.

Le plus sérieusement du monde, Liam se détacha de moi et nous montra son index d'un air profondément douloureux. Je me pinçai les lèvres pour m'empêcher de rire, et eus encore plus de mal à garder mon sérieux lorsque mes yeux croisèrent le regard amusé de Hook.

\- Ça m'a l'air très sérieux comme blessure, déclara Killian en faisant mine d'examiner le doigt de Liam, tout en essayant de ne pas rigoler. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, maman à des pouvoirs magiques, elle va pouvoir te soigner.

\- C'est vrai ça, affirmai-je alors que Liam nous observait avec de grands yeux. Regarde, tu vas voir.

Je lui attrapai la main et l'embrassai à l'endroit qu'il me désignait et qui était soi-disant douloureux. Puis je me retournai de nouveau vers lui d'un air parfaitement sérieux, comme si je venais vraiment d'utiliser ma magie, et il s'exclama avec enthousiasme :

\- Wouah, j'ai plus mal ! T'es trop forte, maman !

\- Tu veux retourner jouer ? Demandai-je en riant de bon cœur devant sa réaction.

Il hocha la tête, tout sa joie de vivre retrouvée, et je le déposai sur le sol alors qu'il repartait en courant vers l'arbre le plus proche comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je laissai échapper un petit éclat de rire en le voyant sautiller dans le parc, me disant que nous avions décidément beaucoup de chances d'élever des enfants aussi adorables.

\- Je redoute le moment où il sera plus compliqué de le consoler, fit remarquer Killian en haussant un sourcil.

Je le regardai en souriant, m'apprêtant à lui répondre que, en effet, cette technique ne marcherait pas indéfiniment. Mais je jetai machinalement un nouveau coup d'œil sur ma montre avant de lui répondre, et m'exclamai en poussant un juron :

\- Il faut que j'y aille, je vais être en retard !

\- Attends ! S'exclama-t-il en me rattrapant par le poignet au moment où je me levai précipitamment du banc pour essayer de rattraper le temps que je venais de perdre.

\- Quoi ? Demandai-je, surprise, en me retournant vers lui.

Il ne répondit pas à mon air interrogateur, mais lâcha doucement mon poignet. Il enroula son bras gauche autour de mes hanches, et posa sa main droite sur mon ventre. Il caressa doucement mon abdomen arrondi du pouce et murmura à l'intention du bébé :

\- A tout à l'heure, toi.

Ce-dernier donna un coup en retour, comme à chaque fois que son père s'adressait à lui. Killian lui parlait tellement qu'il reconnaissait maintenant sa voix sans problème, et il bougeait toujours comme s'il voulait répondre à ce que Hook disait. Ce-dernier rit, et son regard s'illumina comme à chaque fois que le bébé se faisait sentir. Je lui passai doucement la main dans les cheveux, attendrie par son air euphorique, et il m'attira à lui pour un rapide baiser en guise d'au revoir.

\- Sois prudente, d'accord ?

\- Toujours, moi, tu sais bien, répliquai-je avec un clin d'œil.

Puis, après avoir accroché une dernière fois son regard, je fis un signe de la main en direction de Liam ,qui me répondit distraitement, trop occupé à courir après une chose dont lui seul avait connaissance. Le cœur léger, je partis d'un bon pas vers l'appartement de mes parents, me demandant ce qui m'attendait lors de cet essayage dont ma mère se faisait une joie.

* * *

Je montai quatre à quatre les marches qui menaient au loft de mes parents et frappai trois coups à la porte pour m'annoncer avant d'entrer, sans attendre de réponse. Le salon était éclairé par une lumière vive provenant des fenêtres, toutes restées ouvertes pour apporter un peu de fraîcheur dans cette chaleur étouffante. Ma mère et Regina étaient assises dans le canapé devant deux verres de thé glacé. Dès qu'elle me vit, mon amie ouvrit la bouche, certainement pour râler, mais je la coupai en disant :

\- Ne dis rien, je sais que je suis en retard d'approximativement… (je regardai ma montre avec insistance) sept minutes et j'en suis désolée. On peut passer à autre chose, maintenant ?

Mon amie n'ajouta rien, semblant passablement surprise par ma réflexion, et je lui lançai un petit coup d'œil amusé avant de me diriger vers ma mère pour la saluer. Je me retournai ensuite de nouveau vers Regina, qui me regardait d'un air sombre, les mains plantées sur les hanches, et je dis en essayant de me retenir de rire parce que son air outré était vraiment très drôle :

\- Bon, on s'y met ?

\- Et moi, on ne me dit pas bonjour ? Dit une voix rieuse dans mon dos.

Je sursautai et tournai la tête pour découvrir Henry, qui était posté dans un coin de l'appartement, les bras croisés et l'air plutôt fier de son effet de surprise. Je ne l'avais pas vu en arrivant, m'étant directement dirigée vers ma mère sans faire attention à ce qui se passait autour de moi. Il fallait dire qu'il était plus ou moins plongé dans l'ombre, et qu'il n'était pas censé être là. Je dis donc en m'approchant de lui pour le serrer brièvement dans mes bras :

\- Ben qu'est-ce que tu fais là, _kid_ ? Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais aux robes de mariées, me moquai-je gentiment alors qu'il me lançait un regard noir à cause de ma réflexion.

\- J'étais juste curieux de te voir en robe avant le grand jour, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Et non, je ne m'intéresse pas à la mode. J'ai un livre avec moi et je vais me contenter de monter à l'étage pendant les essayages. Moi, ce qui m'intéresse, c'est simplement le résultat.

\- Ça a le mérite d'être clair… dis-je en riant devant son air assuré.

\- Je vais vous laisser entre filles, ajouta-t-il en se dirigeant vers les escaliers. Amusez-vous bien !

Je lui lançai un regard faussement agacé en retour. Certes, j'étais bien évidemment contente de ma marier et la perspective de cette grande fête qui nous attentait me réjouissait beaucoup, mais la mode n'avait jamais été mon fort. Je préférais grandement me battre contre des vilains qu'essayer des vêtements, et cette activité avait toujours été un calvaire pour moi. J'espérais donc que les essayages ne prendraient pas trop longtemps, et je savais que Henry était au courant de comment je prenais la chose, et il prenait donc plaisir à se moquer de moi.

Je le regardai disparaître à l'étage et me retournai vers ma mère, qui semblait un peu soucieuse. Je fronçai les sourcils, me demandant pourquoi elle était si inquiète alors que j'étais sûre que j'allais adorer la réplique de sa robe de mariée. Pour la détendre, je pris la parole d'un ton enjoué en disant:

\- Bon, vous me la montrez cette robe ?

\- Elle est derrière le paravent, m'informa ma mère en montrant l'objet, qu'elle avait posé dans un coin du salon pour me permettre de m'habiller en toute intimité. Mais Emma, rappelle-toi, ce n'est pas exactement la même, et…

\- Relax ! M'exclamai-je en m'approchant d'elle pour lui poser la main sur l'épaule. Je suis sûre que je vais l'adorer. Mais je ne peux pas m'en faire une idée si tu ne te décides pas à me la montrer.

Elle hocha la tête en me souriant faiblement avant de me céder le passage pour que je puisse passer derrière le paravent. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil amusé en passant à côté d'elle, et gardai mes yeux fixés sur elle pendant quelques secondes, si bien que je ne vis la robe qu'au dernier moment.

Je m'arrêtai net et mon sourire disparut sans répondre à une demande de ma part. Les yeux grands ouverts, je détaillai la robe qui était passée sur la silhouette d'un mannequin pour que je puisse voir à quoi elle ressemblait portée. Et ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi je m'étais imaginé. En réalité, elle dépassait toutes mes espérances.

Je l'avais vue en image dans le livre de Henry, mais elle était cent fois plus belle en réalité. Avec les plumes accrochées à sa jupe, on aurait pu penser qu'elle appartenait à un ange. Elle semblait comme irradier une douce lumière, une certaine aura de douceur, et c'en était époustouflant. Jamais de ma vie je n'avais imaginé qu'un vêtement puisse provoquer ce genre d'émerveillement. Toujours sans un mot, je tendis la main pour la toucher : elle était douce comme de la soie.

\- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête là ? S'inquiéta ma mère, me faisant sursauter, comme si je sortais d'une transe. Tu ne l'aimes pas ? Oh mon dieu, je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû te proposer ça…

\- Non, dis-je en me retournant vers ma mère en en secouant la tête pour revenir à la réalité. Non, elle est magnifique.

\- Sérieusement ? Dit-elle en ayant l'air immensément soulagée, et je lui souris, toujours un peu déstabilisée. Elle n'est pas exactement la même qu'avant, on a remonté la taille pour que tu sois plus à l'aise, continua-t-elle en me désignant la jupe qui, au lieu de commencer aux hanches, s'évasait juste en-dessous de la poitrine.

\- Merci, maman, soufflai-je alors que Regina venait nous rejoindre, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

\- Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre que tu doives porter une robe blanche symbolisant la virginité alors que tu es enceinte ? fit-elle remarquer le plus sérieusement du monde, probablement pour briser l'émotion qui semblait comme crépiter dans l'air.

\- Wow, répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. La subtilité, c'est vraiment pas ton truc.

Elle se contenta de hausser un sourcil pour toute réponse, semblant plutôt fière de sa plaisanterie. Elle avait eu l'effet escompté, parce que la surprise passée, j'étais revenue sur terre, et ma mère semblait se sentir beaucoup mieux. Je secouai la tête en souriant moi aussi, reposant mes yeux sur la robe pour l'observer encore un peu.

\- Bon, tu l'essayes ? Finit par dire mon amie après quelques secondes d'un silence pensif. On n'a pas fait tout ce travail pour rien.

Je hochai la tête pour la remercier, sachant très bien que nous allions toutes les deux nous sentir mal à l'aise si je me lançais dans un grand discours censé représenter ma reconnaissance. Ni l'une ni l'autre n'étions vraiment douée pour les mots, alors cet échange de regard voulait tout dire. Elle se contenta d'un petit sourire en retour puis entraîna ma mère, qui semblait folle de joie face à ma réaction, pour que je puisse me changer en toute tranquillité.

* * *

\- Maman ! M'exclamai-je d'un air impatient. Tu ne vas pas pouvoir m'empêcher de voir le résultat encore pendant des heures, tu le sais, ça, non ?

\- Laisse-moi juste terminer, répliqua-t-elle en me plaçant une barrette dans les cheveux.

\- Tu dis ça depuis un quart d'heure, grommelai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Sois un peu patiente ! S'agaça Regina, qui était assise en face de moi.

Je ne répondis rien et baissai les yeux sur la robe en lissant la jupe du plat de la main. Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes passées à la retoucher, je commençais vraiment à en avoir assez, mais ma mère n'avait pas accepté que je vois le résultat sans m'avoir auparavant coiffée. Ça faisait une demi-heure qu'elle s'occupait de mes cheveux, et j'avais l'impression de devenir folle à devoir rester immobile de la sorte. Elle voulait le faire elle même et avait catégoriquement refusé que Regina s'en occupe grâce à sa magie, comme elle l'avait fait avec les retouches de la robe, ce qui aurait été beaucoup plus rapide autrement. Tout cela n'était vraiment pas mon truc, et si j'avais aimé jouer à la princesse les cinq premières minutes, j'avais très rapidement déchanté. Je soupirai et me mis à me ronger nerveusement l'ongle du pouce, devant me faire violence pour rester en place.

\- Voilà, déclara enfin ma mère après plusieurs minutes de silence. Je crois que c'est bon.

Je me levai d'un bond pour l'empêcher de revenir sur sa décision, et elle me fit me retourner en serrant mes deux mains dans les siennes. Son sourire me fit me raviser alors que je m'apprêtais à plaisanter sur le temps qu'elle avait mis pour m'apprêter. Elle avait l'air tellement heureuse, et je ne voulais pas briser ce beau moment. Elle ne dit rien, mais je vis son regard s'illuminer lorsqu'elle le posa sur moi, et je demandai, un peu anxieuse :

\- Tu en penses quoi ?

\- Va te voir, répondit Regina à sa place, en me faisant signe d'approcher du grand miroir qui se trouvait dans la chambre de mes parents.

J'obéis et évitai jusqu'au dernier moment de rencontrer mon reflet. Si j'avais été tellement impatiente de voir ce que ça donnait quelques minutes auparavant, j'avais soudain peur du résultat : tout ça, ce n'était pas moi. J'étais bien plus confortable en jean qu'en robe de conte de fée, et je ne savais plus si tout ça était une bonne idée, si nous n'aurions pas mieux fait d'aller nous marier en petit comité devant le puits de la ville sans tenir compte de la tradition. Mais je savais aussi au fond de moi que mes parents ne m'auraient jamais laissé faire une chose pareille. Ma mère avait enfin trouvé une occasion de jouer son rôle, de me traiter comme une princesse pendant quelques heures, et je ne pouvais pas lui retirer ça. Après une grande inspiration pour me donner du courage, je tournai donc les yeux vers le miroir, me disant que ça ne pouvait pas être aussi mal que je l'imaginais.

Il me fallut plusieurs secondes pour me convaincre que la jeune femme qui se reflétait en face de moi n'était pas une étrangère. J'étais métamorphosée. La robe avait été parfaitement retouchée et je me mis de profil pour constater que mon ventre arrondi se voyait à peine. Mes cheveux avaient été repris en un chignon qui rappelait celui que je portais lors de mon premier bal, que j'avais passé aux bras de Killian. Pour couronner le tout, une rayon de soleil venait de traverser la pièce et s'était accroché à mes cheveux, leur donnant une couleur presque blanche qui s'alliait avec la pureté de la robe. Je ressemblais à…

-… Une princesse, dit ma mère, répondant à mes pensées.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle se posta soudain dans mon dos et attacha un collier en argent autour de mon cou. Je portai la main au bijou, qui scintillait tel un diamant, et me retournai vers elle, surprise par ce geste inattendu.

\- Il appartenait à ma mère, expliqua-t-elle devant mon air étonné. Elle me l'a offert lorsque j'étais petite fille, et je l'ai porté à mon mariage. C'est à ton tour, à présent.

\- Comment est-ce possible… ? Questionnai-je sans comprendre pourquoi le bijou ne se trouvait pas dans la Forêt Enchantée.

\- Il était dans la boutique de Gold. Belle a été ravie de nous le rendre.

\- Merci, soufflai-je, les yeux baissés vers le collier, émue et sentant des larmes me piquer les yeux devant ce geste maternel. Il est magnifique.

\- C'est toi qui est sublime, chérie, répondit ma mère en me souriant gentiment.

\- Je crois que je peux appeler Henry maintenant, vous ne croyez pas ? Proposa Regina, avant de s'exécuter lorsque j'eus hoché la tête, ravalant le sanglot qui m'entravait la gorge.

Mon fils débarqua moins d'une minute plus tard, et je me retournai vers lui avec un peu d'appréhension. Je savais qu'il allait donner honnêtement son avis, et, même si je trouvais l'ensemble magnifique, j'avais toujours l'impression que tout ça n'était pas fait pour moi. Je plantai alors mes yeux dans ceux de mon fils pour avoir un retour sincère sur mon accoutrement. Il resta une longue minute silencieux, me regardant des pieds à la tête, et je finis par demander, n'y tenant plus :

\- Alors ? Sois honnête.

\- Wow, répondit-il en hochant lentement la tête.

\- Sincèrement ?

\- Tu as l'air d'une princesse, dit-il en relevant les yeux vers mon visage et en me souriant.

\- C'est approuvé, alors ? Demanda Regina en venant poser une main sur l'épaule de Henry, souriant elle aussi.

\- Ouais, et si je suis bien sûr d'une chose, c'est que Hook va lui aussi _beaucoup_ apprécier.

Je lui jetai un regard faussement courroucé devant son sous-entendu, mais ne pus m'empêcher de moi aussi sourire. Je savais qu'il avait prononcé cette phrase pour me détendre, et sa plaisanterie avait eu l'effet recherché. Il s'approcha de moi, son air taquin ayant disparu de son visage, et me confia avec gentillesse :

\- Ça va être un super mariage. Je suis vraiment heureux d'être le témoin, tu sais. Tout va être parfait, et tu le mérites amplement.

Je sentis mes yeux s'humidifier de nouveau, touchée par ses paroles, mais surtout par la vitesse à laquelle il avait grandi. C'était un jeune homme, à présent, en phase de devenir adulte, et il était prévenant, gentil, il avait toujours les mots pour réconforter les gens qui l'entouraient. Il n'avait peut-être pas eu une enfance facile, je savais qu'il avait beaucoup souffert de son abandon même si Regina l'avait élevé et aimé à elle seule, faisant de son mieux pour qu'il se sente en sécurité. Mais mon fils avait eu la force de ne pas se construire une carapace, comme je l'avais fait à l'époque. J'étais si fière de lui, et Liam ne pouvait pas rêver mieux comme modèle.

Devinant que je ne savais pas quoi répondre, il reprit la parole en disant, rigolant à moitié :

\- Et on ne dirait même pas que tu es enceinte, c'est dingue.

\- Je sais, dis-je en me mettant de nouveau de profil, moi-même surprise par la façon dont la jupe cachait mon ventre arrondi. Peut-être que d'ici deux semaines ça se verra un peu. J'ai envie que _Peanut_ fasse aussi un peu partie de la fête, lui aussi.

Je tournai la tête vers ma famille, et mon fils me sourit pour toute réponse avant de m'attirer contre lui dans une puissante étreinte. Alors qu'il était serré contre moi, je lui murmurai à l'oreille :

\- Je suis tellement fière de toi, _kid._

Il ne répondit toujours rien, mais je vis à ses yeux que mes paroles l'avaient touché lorsqu'il se détacha de moi. J'enroulai mon bras autour de ses épaules pour le garder près de moi, et me retournai ensuite vers ma mère et Regina pour leur dire d'un air entendu :

\- Je ne sais vraiment pas comment vous remercier, alors je vais juste vous dire que j'adore la robe et que…

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de dire quelque chose, me coupa Regina avec un petit sourire. C'est normal.

Je souris de nouveau et jetai un dernier regard à mon reflet dans le miroir en me disant que, quelques années plus tôt, je n'aurais jamais pensé me retrouver dans cette position, future mariée attendant son troisième enfant. Le bonheur s'offrait enfin à moi depuis quelques temps, et je sentis mon cœur se gonfler à cette pensée. J'avais enfin le droit d'être heureuse.

* * *

\- Killian ! Je suis rentrée ! Lançai-je pour signaler ma présence avant de refermer la porte d'entrée derrière moi.

\- Dans le salon ! S'exclama-t-il en retour.

J'avançai d'un pas assuré dans la maison pour découvrir Killian et Liam assis à même le sol, partageant un jeu dont eux seuls connaissaient les règles. Je souris en les voyant aussi complices, et ils tournèrent tous les deux leurs têtes dans ma direction en m'entendant arriver.

\- Maman ! S'écria Liam en se précipitant dans mes bras.

Je m'accroupis pour le serrer contre moi alors qu'il riait, ses deux petits bras noués autour de ma nuque. Je le câlinai pendant quelques secondes avant de me remettre debout, Liam toujours blotti contre moi.

\- Ça va, _sweetheart_ ? Tu t'es bien amusé avec papa ? Demandai-je en le voyant d'aussi bonne humeur.

\- Oui ! Répondit-il avec un enthousiasme qui me fit rire.

Hook se leva à son tour et s'approcha de nous en souriant. Il se pencha vers moi pour un rapide baiser en guise de salutation, et ébouriffa les cheveux de Liam au passage. Je lui rendis son sourire, et pris la parole en me dirigeant vers le canapé pour m'y installer :

\- Vous avez l'air d'avoir passé une bonne après-midi.

\- Le contraire aurait été étonnant, fit-il remarquer en venant s'asseoir à nos côtés. Et toi, ça s'est bien passé ?

\- Très bien, acquiesçai-je en restant volontairement évasive sur le sujet.

\- Très bien ? Répéta-t-il d'un air outré. C'est tout ce que tu vas me dire ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà expliqué, je veux que ce soit une surprise, répliquai-je, amusée par son impatience. Et puis tu ne devras plus attendre longtemps, maintenant.

\- C'est vrai que ça va passer vite, dit-il en me souriant d'un air réjouis. Ça va être une belle journée, hein, Liam ?

\- Oui ! S'exclama une nouvelle fois mon fils en changeant de position pour venir se blottir entre nous deux.

Je ris et échangeai un regard silencieux avec Killian, qui semblait tout aussi heureux que moi. Il passa son bras autour de mes épaules pour me serrer contre lui, Liam riant de se sentir aussi proche de nous deux. Il n'y avait plus de problèmes à Storybrooke. Tout allait bien.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà! Dans le chapitre suivant, Snow a encore une grande surprise pour Emma. A votre avis, de quoi s'agit-il? :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**virginie06 : Merci beaucoup, je suis vraiment contente que l'histoire te plaise! Et oui, Liam est un petit ange :) J'espère que tu aimeras la surprise de Snow à Emma, mais no spoiler :p **

**Juju06070 : hahah je dois avouer que ton commentaire m'a fait bien rire xD Mais non, Snow ne va pas offrir ça à sa fille, ou alors leur relation serait encore plus étrange qu'elle ne l'est déjà xD**

 **HEA-captainswan : merci, ça me touche vraiment beaucoup! Si tu aimes les voir dans leur quotidien, les prochains chapitres sont vraiment centrés sur ça :) Et pour la surprise, j'espère que ça te plaira parce qu'elle ets plutôt conséquente! :)**

* * *

\- Tu es sûre que ça ne te déranges pas ?

\- Pour la millième fois, Killian, je vais bien ! M'exclamai-je en levant les yeux au ciel, agacée par toute cette sollicitude. Tu as le droit d'aller t'amuser quand même, c'est une occasion spéciale en plus. Je te promets qu'il ne va rien m'arriver pendant ton absence. Je sais encore m'occuper de moi-même tout seule, à ce que je sache.

\- Mais je ne veux pas te laisser seule ici avec Liam, protesta-t-il d'un air soucieux sans se formaliser de mon discours prononcé sur un ton un peu véhément.

\- Tu sais très bien que ma mère et Regina viennent, soupirai-je en me rendant compte qu'il s'inquiétait vraiment, et que m'énerver ne résoudrait donc rien du tout. Je ne serais pas toute seule, et je te promets que je vais survivre.

Il me jeta un regard en coin, les sourcils toujours froncés. Il semblait être en prise avec des sentiments contradictoires, comme si me laisser pendant quelques heures était une épreuves insurmontable. Depuis ce qu'il s'était passé avec Zelena près d'un mois plus tôt, il ne me quittait que lorsqu'il était obligé de le faire, comme s'il avait peur que je disparaisse s'il détournait les yeux ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Mais je savais qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter : tout allait bien à Storybrooke. J'esquissai donc une moue blasée pour lui tirer un sourire, ce qui eut pour effet de le dérider, et je continuai pour finir de le convaincre :

\- Mon père et Robin se font une joie de cette soirée en plus, tu ne vas tout de même pas les laisser tomber maintenant !

Il fit une petite moue, comme s'il réfléchissait intensément, et je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Nous étions tous les deux installés sur le canapé du salon, une de mes jambes repliée sous moi pour pouvoir mieux le regarder, et ça faisait plusieurs minute que j'essayais de le convaincre d'aller à la soirée que mon père et Robin avaient planifiée depuis des jours. Je prenais ça comme une enterrement de vie de garçon, même si je savais bien qu'ils allaient probablement seulement aller boire un verre dans un bar de la ville - avec mon père, Killian savait bien qu'il avait intérêt à se tenir à carreau s'il ne voulait pas devoir entendre un énième discours de sa part. Sauf que Hook était récalcitrant à l'idée de me laisser ici alors que lui allait s'amuser. Pour ma part, ça ne me dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Il avait bien le droit à une soirée entre garçons. Mais lui voyait ça comme une injustice, car étant enceinte, je ne pouvais pas moi-même sortir et aller boire.

\- Killian… Ajoutai-je avec plus de douceur, consciente que je m'y prenais mal pour lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien pour moi. Vas-y, sérieusement. J'y tiens. Je veux vraiment que tu passes cette soirée avec tes amis. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi, tout se passera bien. Et si ça peut te rassurer, je te promets de t'appeler s'il y a le moindre problème. Ça te va ?

\- Bon, d'accord, capitula-t-il après une dernière petite hésitation. Tu as gagné. Mais je te promets que je ne rentrerai pas tard. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de rester loin de toi plus que nécessaire.

\- Tu rentres à l'heure que tu veux tant que tu ne reviens pas complètement bourré, rigolai-je, quoique plutôt touchée par ses paroles, me disant qu'il était définitivement très douée pour les déclarations romantiques.

\- Avec ton père, ça ne risque pas, fit-il remarquer en haussant un sourcil.

Je ris de nouveau, amusée par sa remarque. Il était vrai que, même si les deux hommes s'entendaient maintenant plutôt bien et que quelqu'un d'extérieur les aurait qualifié d'amis sans hésitation, mon père avait parfois ces pulsions paternelles qui le poussaient à donner un discours qui se voulait menaçant à son futur beau-fils. Ça nous faisait en réalité beaucoup rire, Killian et moi, car nous savions bien que David était conscient que Killian ne me ferait jamais volontairement du mal, et il appréciait trop Hook pour que ses paroles aient une réelle portée. J'échangeai donc un regard entendu avec Killian, avant de reprendre un minimum de sérieux et de lui poser une main sur le bras pour lui dire :

\- Va t'amuser, d'accord ? Et ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je veux juste que tu passes une bonne soirée.

Il ouvrit la bouche, comme s'il hésitait encore un peu à m'écouter, et je pris les choses en main avant qu'il n'ait pu revenir sur sa décision. Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je me penchai vers lui pour un baiser qui se prolongea durant de longues secondes, alors que sa main passait tendrement dans mes cheveux et que je le sentais se détendre contre moi.

\- Si c'est demandé aussi gentiment, répondit-il une fois que je me fus détachée de lui.

Ça me fit de nouveau rire, et il garda son bras enroulé autour de mes hanches pour m'attirer contre lui et prolonger notre étreinte. Liam, qui jouait jusque là tranquillement avec ses Légos, installé par terre en face de nous, se leva pour se précipiter vers moi. Je le pris sur mes genoux alors qu'il s'exclamait :

\- Moi aussi, j'veux un bisou !

Attendrie, je répondis à sa demande en l'embrassant un peu partout sur le visage, ce qui le fit éclater de rire. Il se dégagea de mon étreinte pour aller se réfugier dans les bras de son père et échapper à mon « attaque », et je ris à mon tour, me blottissant encore un peu plus contre Killian, qui avait l'air passablement amusé par la scène à laquelle il assistait.

\- Tu vas être sage ce soir, hein, _little mate_ ? Reprit ce-dernier avec douceur. Tu vas rester avec maman, grand-mère, Regina et tes amis.

\- Oui, et tu vas aller dormir tôt, ajoutai-je pour le taquiner, sachant très bien que ça allait le faire réagir.

\- Non j'suis pas fatigué ! Protesta-t-il avec véhémence.

\- Mais il faut que tu sois en forme pour le mariage, c'est dans trois jours ! Répliquai-je en lui souriant. Ça va être une belle fête, mais tu vas être très fatigué, après.

\- Non ! S'exclama-t-il de nouveau avec l'air crâneur qu'il prenait lorsqu'il voulait se montrer plus âgé qu'il ne l'était.

\- Non ? Répétai-je en rigolant, surprise par cette réponse.

Avant que je n'aie pu rajouter quoi que ce soit, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit, annonçant l'arrivée de mes parents et de nos amis. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Killian et l'arrêtai alors qu'il faisait mine de se lever, ne désirant pas briser le câlin qu'il partageait avec Liam :

\- Laisse, j'y vais.

Je me levai du canapé avant qu'il n'ait pu protester, lui déposant un petit baiser sur la joue au passage, ce qui m'accorda une seconde d'avance avant qu'il ne se mette à essayer de me retenir. Je l'imaginais déjà bien me faire une scène sur le fait que j'étais enceinte et que je devais me reposer. Riant à moitié, je me dirigeai rapidement vers la porte d'entrée, et accueillis nos invités avec un grand sourire, m'effaçant pour les laisser entrer dans le couloir.

\- Emma ! S'exclama mon frère en me voyant, gigotant dans les bras de mon père pour qu'il le lâche.

Dés qu'il fut sur le sol, il se précipita dans ma direction pour s'accrocher à mes jambes. Tout en riant, je fis signe à mes amis de rejoindre le salon alors que je m'accroupissais pour me mettre à la hauteur de Neal. Comme il en avait l'habitude depuis que le bébé s'était mis à bouger, il plaça ses deux mains sur mon ventre, attendant d'un air concentré qu'il se manifeste. Au bout d'une minute, voyant que rien ne se passait, je dis avec douceur pour ne pas qu'il soit trop déçu:

\- Peut-être qu'il est fatigué pour l'instant…

A peine eus-je prononcé ces mots que, comme pour me contredire, je sentis un coup dans mon bas-ventre. Je soupirai en me disant que cet enfant ne m'écoutait décidément jamais. J'avais beau le porter en moi, ce n'était que quand Killian lui parlait qu'il se calmait vraiment, lors de ces nuits où il m'empêchait de dormir à cause de ses coups. La seule chose qui semblait l'apaiser était d'entendre son père lui raconter des histoires d'océans et de trésors, alors que sa voix me berçait moi aussi et que j'arrivais enfin à trouver le sommeil qui m'échappait. Mais ce bébé semblait décidément déjà aussi têtus que ses parents, et je me demandais ce que ça donnerait lorsqu'il serait né. Mon frère s'exclama d'un air surexcité, me faisant sortir de mes pensées :

\- Il a bougé !

\- Eh oui, dis-je en rigolant. Il bouge beaucoup, tu sais. Parfois, il m'empêche même de dormir.

\- Sérieux ? S'exclama le petit garçon en ouvrant de grands yeux effarés. Et ça t'énerves pas ? Maman, elle est pas contente quand je la laisse pas dormir la nuit !

\- _Peanut_ est encore trop petit pour savoir tout ça, expliquai-je patiemment. Et puis ça me fait plaisir de le sentir bouger, ça veut dire qu'il va bien.

\- C'est quand que je pourrais le voir ?

\- Il va encore falloir attendre un peu, tu sais, répondis-je avec un sourire.

Mon frère poussa une petite exclamation de dépit qui me fit rire. Il était décidément vraiment adorable, et c'était compliqué de garder son sérieux face à sa bouille désabusée. Je lui mis un doigt sous le menton pour l'obliger à relever les yeux vers moi, et lui dis pour lui redonner son sourire :

\- Mais il va y avoir le mariage dans trois jours, tu te réjouis, non ?

\- Oui ! S'écria-t-il aussitôt. Maman elle a dit que t'avais l'air d'une princesse dans ta robe !

Je lui souris et m'apprêtais à répondre que je trouvais cette réflexion adorable, lorsque la voix de mon père se fit entendre depuis le salon, interrompant notre petit moment de complicité :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez, tous les deux ?

\- On arrive ! Répondis-je en retour, avant de me relever, non sans avoir fait un denier clin d'œil à mon frère au passage.

Il m'adressa un énorme sourire et tourna les talons pour partir en sautillant rejoindre notre famille. Je le suivis, amusée, et débarquai dans le salon plein à craquer. Robyn, Roland et Liam étaient déjà installés sur le tapis et jouaient calmement entre eux, et Neal eut tôt fait d'aller les rejoindre. J'allai me rasseoir à côté de Killian pour faire face à ma famille, qui avait pris place dans les fauteuils disposés dans la pièce.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu ? Demanda ma mère avec curiosité.

\- Oh, pas grand-chose, répondit mon père avec un air faussement innocent qui m'alarma un peu. On va juste aller boire un verre, tu sais ce que c'est… Et vous ?

\- Rien de spécial non plus, tu sais, il y a les enfants… répliqua-t-elle en affichant un air aussi mystérieux que son mari.

\- Ok, commençai-je en prenant la parole, intriguée par leur étrange comportement. Il y a un truc que vous ne me dites pas.

\- Pas du tout ! Se défendit mon père, ce qui lui attira un regard agacé de ma part.

\- N'oublie pas que je sais quand les gens mentent…, dis-je en haussant les sourcils dans un air faussement menaçant.

\- C'est ça, intervint Henry, volant au secours de mes parents, ce qui me fit dire qu'il n'était pas tout blanc dans ces manigances. On ferait mieux d'y aller, vous ne croyez pas ?

\- Très bien, dis-je en plissant les yeux alors que mon père et Robin se levaient, obéissant à mon fils. Vous le prenez comme ça. C'est bon pour l'instant, mais ne croyez pas que vous allez vous en sortir aussi facilement.

Mon père rit pour toute réponse, ce qui me rendit encore plus perplexe. J'échangeai un regard avec Killian, qui n'avait pas l'air de comprendre ce qu'il se passait non plus, mais il finit par hausser les épaules et se leva du canapé pour suivre mon père, Robin et Henry. Je les imitai pour les accompagner jusqu'à la porte, alors qu'ils avaient déjà entamé une discussion animée. Hook se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser en guise d'au revoir, comme à chaque fois que nous nous quittions, et posa sa main sur mon ventre pour une tendre caresse.

\- Sois prudent, lui dis-je, ma main dans son dos.

Il hocha la tête et me sourit, se penchant une dernière fois vers moi pour me déposer un baiser sur le front. Puis il se détacha de moi pour emboîter le pas aux autres, qui étaient déjà presque sortis de la propriété durant notre petit échange.

\- Soyez sage ! Lançai-je alors qu'ils s'éloignaient dans l'obscurité.

Seul le bruit du vent me répondit.

* * *

\- Bonne nuit, _sweetheart_ , murmurai-je en embrassant mon fils sur le front, après avoir dit au revoir à Neal, qui dormait dans la même chambre que son neveu pour ce soir. Dormez bien, tous les deux.

\- Et pas de bêtises, hein ? Ajouta ma mère à l'intention de mon frère, qui hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris, semblant un peu penaud devant l'air autoritaire qu'elle lui lançait.

Je leur souris et leur fis un dernier clin d'œil avant d'éteindre la lumière de la chambre, qui ne fut plus illuminée que par la petite veilleuse posée dans un coin de la pièce. Je laissai la porte entrouverte pour pouvoir les entendre au cas où il y aurait un problème, et m'avançai à la suite de ma mère pour me rendre au rez-de-chaussée. Regina sortit de la chambre d'amis, où elle avait été coucher Roland et Robyn, et nous descendîmes toutes les trois les escaliers en silence pour essayer de ne pas déranger les enfants.

\- Bon, commença ma mère en regardant sa montre une fois que nous fûmes dans le salon. Je pense qu'il est temps.

\- Hein ? Répondis-je sans comprendre, encore plus déstabilisée par la réaction de Regina, qui hocha la tête comme si ce que ma mère disait était tout à fait logique.

\- Maintenant que les enfants sont couchés, on devrait y aller, ajouta-t-elle sans répondre à ma question.

\- Aller où ? insistai-je en me demandant quelle mouche l'avait piquée.

Elle jeta un regard amusé à Regina, comme si elle trouvait la situation très drôle. Je levai un sourcil, de plus en plus intriguée. J'avais devinée un peu plus tôt qu'elle manigançait quelque chose, et son air surexcité m'inquiétait un peu. Avant que je n'aie pu demander plus de précision, elle se retourna de nouveau vers moi pour m'annoncer :

\- On a une surprise pour toi.

\- Une surprise ? Répétai-je en secouant la tête, faisant une petite grimace en me demandant ce qu'elle avait donc bien pu me préparer. Quel genre de surprise ?

\- Tu veux que je te rappelle la définition du mot ? Ironisa Regina en levant les yeux au ciel. Si on te le dit, ça fiche en l'air tout le principe.

\- Pour le savoir, il faut que tu viennes avec moi, continua ma mère en m'attrapant par le poignet pour m'entraîner dans son sillage.

\- Mais… euh… Et les enfants ? Balbutiai-je, complètement désorientée, en essayant de me libérer de sa prise, sans succès cependant, comme si son enjouement décuplait ses forces.

\- Je reste là, dit Regina d'un air entendu. S'il y a le moindre problème, je t'appelle directement.

\- Mais… Commençai-je, ne sachant pas très bien si j'appréciais le tournant que prenait la soirée.

\- Mais rien du tout, me coupa ma mère en m'obligeant à enfiler un gilet pour ne pas prendre froid. Tu arrêtes de discuter et tu viens avec moi.

Je haussai les sourcils, surprise par cet accès d'autorité qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Profitant de ma stupeur, elle raffermit sa prise sur mon bras, et je me laissai entraîner à l'extérieur sans plus rien comprendre à ce qui se passait.

* * *

\- Elle est encore loin, ta surprise ? Râlai-je en traînant les pieds derrière ma mère, qui affichait toujours son air surexcité.

\- On est presque arrivées, elle t'attend dans notre appartement, m'informa-t-elle en accélérant encore le pas.

\- On aurait pas pu prendre la voiture ? Lançai-je en gardant le même rythme de marche pour l'obliger à ralentir.

\- Arrête un peu de râler, dit-elle d'un air amusé. Et sois patiente.

\- D'où elle te vient, l'idée de me faire une surprise, de tout manière ? Demandai-je, soudain curieuse.

\- Ça va être ton mariage, chérie. C'est normal de vouloir te faire plaisir.

\- Mais tu m'as déjà offert la robe ! Commençai-je avant qu'elle ne s'arrête brusquement de marcher pour m'interrompre, et, surprise, je manquai de rentrer en collision avec elle.

\- Parce que tu croyais que j'allais m'arrêter là ? Me demanda-t-elle d'un air sincèrement surpris. Chérie, j'ai 28 ans de cadeau à rattraper, je ne vais certainement pas me priver.

\- Je… Commençai-je, touchée par ses paroles auxquelles je ne m'étais pas attendue. Merci, maman. J'apprécie vraiment beaucoup le fait que tu veuilles me faire plaisir. Mais je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligée de faire quoi que ce soit, tu n'avais pas besoin de faire tout ça…

\- Tu es ma fille, Emma, bien sûr que je me devais de le faire. Maintenant tu arrêtes de protester, et tu viens avec moi, ordonna-t-elle d'un ton catégorique.

Je ne cherchai même pas à répondre et me remis en marche pour la suivre. Je n'avais jamais imaginé que la soirée allait prendre une telle tournure, et j'étais pour le moins perplexe. Elle agissait comme si elle voulait combler les 28 ans que nous n'avions pas partagé, et je ne savais pas trop quoi en penser. Je ne voulais vraiment pas qu'elle se sente forcée de me faire plaisir, mais elle avait l'air sincèrement heureuse. Je gardai donc le silence, comprenant dans ses paroles que me gâter la faisait se sentir mieux, et, après encore plusieurs minutes de marche, nous arrivâmes devant son immeuble. Elle s'engouffra la première dans la cage d'escalier, comme si elle voulait prendre de l'avance sur moi. Puis elle me jeta un drôle de regard que je ne sus décrypter avant d'ouvrir la porte, et annonça d'une voix claire, ce qui m'intrigua encore plus :

\- On est là.

Cette phrase voulait dire que sa « surprise » était un personne, et je me sentais complètement déstabilisée. Qui avait-elle donc pu faire venir jusqu'ici ? Les sourcils froncés, je rentrai dans l'appartement pour enfin découvrir ce que ma mère me cachait, et fus accueillie par une tête blonde qui se jeta littéralement sur moi pour me prendre dans ses bras.

\- Emma ! Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir !

Je restai quelques secondes immobile, déconcertée, avant de me détacher de l'étreinte pour regarder plus attentivement l'inconnu qui s'était précipité vers moi. J'avais cru reconnaître cette voix, mais j'avais besoin de m'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve. Tout ça semblait trop beau pour être vrai...

-El...Elsa ? Bredouillai-je lorsque mon regard rencontra celui de mon amie, et que je fus sûre qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une hallucination. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Eh bien disons que j'ai appris que tu allais te marier, et je ne voulais pas rater ça, dit-elle avec un énorme sourire, ses mains toujours posées sur mes avant-bras, et je me retournai vers ma mère, la bouche entrouverte, sans comprendre comment mon amie était arrivée jusqu'ici.

\- Maintenant qu'on a récupéré la baguette de l'apprenti, voyager entre les mondes est un jeu d'enfant, expliqua ma mère, qui avait l'air plutôt fière de son effet de surprise. Je me suis dit que c'était une bonne idée qu'elle soit présente au mariage.

Je sentis un énorme sourire éclairer mon visage sans que je puisse m'en empêcher. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Bien sûr, j'avais des amis à Storybrooke. Mais personne, à part Killian, ne m'avait jamais comprise comme Elsa le faisait. Je ne l'avais plus vue depuis près de trois ans, la dernière fois qu'elle était venue était lorsque j'étais enceinte de Liam, et elle m'avait énormément manquée. Alors, tout à la joie de la revoir, je brisai la distance qui nous séparait pour la serrer à mon tour contre moi.

\- Mon dieu, Elsa, je suis tellement contente que tu sois là ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça compte pour moi…

Je l'entendis émettre un petit rire, et elle me serra fort contre elle. Sentir de nouveau mon amie à mes côtés me remplissait de joie, et j'avais l'impression que j'allais me mettre à pleurer. Décidément, ma mère savait quoi faire pour m'émouvoir. Nous restâmes quelques secondes dans les bras l'une de l'autre, puis elle reprit la parole avec des rires dans la voix :

\- Attends, laisse-moi te regarder, dit-elle en se détachant de moi, mais en gardant mes mains serrées dans les siennes. Woah, continua-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle. A croire qu'à chaque fois que je te vois, tu es enceinte.

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute si on se voit une fois tout les trois ans, rigolai-je en la dévisageant moi aussi.

Ça me frappa brutalement à quel point elle avait changé. Je n'avais pas échangé plus de quelques phrases avec elle, mais je pouvait dire sans hésitation qu'elle semblait moins effrayée par ses pouvoirs, plus sûre d'elle. Peut-être était-ce son rôle de reine qui l'avait aidée, mais elle avait une nouvelle lueur dans le regard : elle semblait sincèrement heureuse. Son évolution était stupéfiante, et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui dire :

\- Tu es resplendissante, Elsa.

\- Je pourrais te retourner le compliment, dit-elle avec un grand sourire, semblant touchée par mes paroles.

\- Arrête un peu, je suis juste en cloque, répliquai-je, ce qui la fit éclater de rire.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu es magnifique. Et en parlant d'enfant… embraya-t-elle en m'entraînant vers le canapé pour que nous puissions nous asseoir. Le petit Liam va bien ? Je me réjouis de le rencontrer.

Je lui lançai un regard étonné, avant de comprendre que ma mère avait dû la mettre au courant de tout ce qu'il s'était passé pendant son absence. Je lui rendis donc son sourire et répondis :

\- Il va très bien, et il est adorable. Killian et moi sommes absolument fous de lui.

\- Et le petit bout, c'est un garçon ou une fille ? Me demanda-t-elle en posant les yeux sur mon ventre. T'en es à quoi, là ? Cinq mois ?

\- On ne sait pas encore, dis-je en posant machinalement la main sur mon abdomen, et le bébé répondit à ce contact par un coup. Et j'en suis à six mois et demi.

\- Woah, siffla-t-elle. Déjà. Maintenant qu'on a trouvé un moyen, je compte venir souvent. Je pourrais rencontrer le petit bout, comme ça.

\- J'espère bien ! M'exclamai-je en souriant, sentant un petit pincement de joie près de mon cœur en me rendant compte que mon amie et moi n'aurions plus à rester séparées pendant autant de temps. Anna n'est pas avec toi ?

\- Non, mais elle et Kristoff arriveront à temps pour le mariage. On ne voulait pas laisser Arandelle sans souverain plus que nécessaire.

\- Je comprends, dis-je, avant de poser la main sur celle de mon amie, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'elle était bien là, devant moi. Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu sois là, Elsa. Tant qu'on y est…, hésitai-je un peu, tout en sachant au fond de moi que je prenais la bonne décision. Tu veux participer au mariage ? Je pense qu'il y a encore une place de demoiselle d'honneur à pourvoir.

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers ma mère, qui se tenait un peu en retrait pour nous laisser notre intimité, et elle hocha la tête avec un grand sourire, comme pour m'encourager. Je n'avais pas voulu prendre de demoiselle d'honneur pour cette cérémonie : je n'avais pas de véritable meilleure amie, et je n'avais pas envie de choisir entre ma mère et Regina, qui étaient les plus propices à occuper ce rôle. Mais à présent que Elsa était là, la question ne se posait même pas. C'tait elle qui se tiendrait à mes côtés à l'autel, ça coulait de source, et j'en étais plus qu'heureuse.

Mon amie accepta la proposition avec enthousiasme, et nous continuâmes à parler pendant une bonne demi heure dans l'appartement de ma mère avant de décider de rentrer chez moi pour éviter de laisser Regina s'occuper des enfants toute seule trop longtemps. Je n'avais jamais imaginé que ma mère me ferait un tel cadeau, et je lui en était reconnaissante au-delà des mots. Avoir mon amie près de moi me touchait tellement. Et, au fond de moi, une petite voix me disait que je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises avec mes parents.

* * *

\- Les filles, on est rentrés !

La voix de mon père avait retenti depuis le hall d'entrée. Il avait parlé plutôt doucement, sûrement pour ne pas réveiller les enfants qui dormaient à l'étage. Je souris en regardant Elsa, qui était assise à mes côtés dans le canapé. Cela faisait des heures que nous parlions, ma mère et Regina restant un peu en retrait, conscientes que nous rattrapions le temps perdu. C'était comme si nous nous étions séparées la veille, et notre complicité n'avait pas souffert de notre longue séparation. J'étais vraiment heureuse qu'elle soit présente pour mon mariage. Je n'aurais sincèrement pas pu demander mieux comme cadeau.

\- J'y vais, décidai-je en me levant pour aller rejoindre Hook, Robin, Henry et mon père.

Ma mère m'avait expliqué que ce-dernier avait participé à la surprise, mais Killian n'était absolument pas au courant de la présence d'Elsa. Je souris vaguement, me réjouissant de voir sa réaction : lui aussi s'était toujours bien entendu avec la jeune femme, et j'étais sûre qu'il allait être surpris mais heureux de la voir.

Je débarquai dans le hall d'entrée pour découvrir les quatre hommes, qui discutaient ensemble avec enthousiasme. Je m'avançai vers eux pour annoncer ma présence, mais Killian me vit le premier, et son visage s'illumina d'un grand sourire. Il s'approcha de moi pour m'embrasser à pleine bouche, ce qui me permit de constater qu'il avait un peu forcé sur l'alcool.

\- Oulah, tu as bu, toi, dis-je en posant mes deux mains sur son torse, malgré moi amusée par la situation.

Il semblait loin d'être complètement saoul, mais était quand même bien éméché, et je retins de justesse un sourire. Je ne le lui avais jamais avoué, mais je trouvais son comportement très drôle lorsqu'il était sous l'emprise d'alcool. Il avait un côté provocateur et encore plus charmeur qu'à l'accoutumée, et, au fond de moi, j'aimais beaucoup ça. Surtout que ça me rappelait toutes ces nuits passées à boire de rhum, lorsque nous étions seuls dans la maison. Nous nous amusions toujours beaucoup, et je finis tout de même par lui sourire pour lui montrer que je n'étais pas du tout agacée par son état.

\- Eh, si j'avais écouté ton père, la situation aurait été bien pire, se défendit-il en enroulant ses bras autour de mes hanches pour me rapprocher de lui.

\- Papa, grognai-je en me retournant vers l'intéressé, un peu agacée par ce comportement que je trouvais puéril.

\- Je voulais juste voir à quel point il tenait l'alcool, m'informa mon père avec un sourire innocent.

\- C'est ça, dis-je avec une pointe d'ironie. En attendant, je te conseille de faire comme si tu étais sobre, parce qu'on a une invitée, ajoutai-je à l'intention de Killian, posant ma tête sur son épaule en souriant.

\- Comment ça ? S'étonna-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

J'échangeai un sourire avec mon père, et saisit Killian par la main pour le guider vers le salon, où mon amie nous attendait. En nous voyant arriver, elle se leva et, sans tenir compte de l'air abasourdi que Hook affichait, elle le serra contre elle pour le saluer.

\- Qu'est… Qu'est-ce que… Commença-t-il lorsqu'elle se détacha de lui, semblant totalement déboussolé.

J'allai me poster à côté de mon amie, qui éclata de rire en voyant la réaction de Killian. Sa surprise était prévisible, mais avec l'alcool ajouté à l'addition, il semblait complètement perdu. Compréhensive, je lui mis une main sur l'épaule en expliquant :

\- Elsa est venue pour le mariage.

\- Mais… Comment ? Demanda-t-il, ma sommaire explication ne semblant pas l'avoir éclairé sur la situation.

Je ris de nouveau et l'entraînai vers le canapé pour le faire asseoir et tout lui raconter. Au fur et à mesure du récit, il sembla de moins en moins perdu, et hocha plusieurs fois la tête pour nous montrer qu'il comprenait. Je l'observai tout du long, attendrie, et finis par me blottir contre lui, alors qu'il passait machinalement un bras autour de mes épaules pour faire jouer ses doigts contre mon flanc.

\- Je suis vraiment heureuse pour vous deux, si vous saviez, termina Elsa avec un grand sourire. Autant concernant le mariage que pour le nouveau bébé. Je pense que vous le méritez plus que quiconque, ce bonheur.

Je tournai la tête vers Killian, qui me regardait lui aussi avec des yeux brillants de joie, et il finit par se pencher vers moi pour me déposer un baiser dans les cheveux. Elsa avait raison. Notre bonheur, nous le méritions, et nous allions en savourer chaque secondes. Car, d'après mon expérience, je savais bien qu'il pouvait voler en éclat d'un instant à l'autre.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà, j'espère que le retour d'Elsa vous plaît! Elle ne sera là que pour quelques chapitres, mais j'adore vraiment ce personnage et l'amitié qu'elle partage avec Emma, dans ce sens où j'ai l'impression qu'elle a beaucoup aidé notre Sauveuse à s'épanouir. Et oui, je sais que le chapitre ce termine sur une note un peu plus dark, c'est pour préparer ce qui arrive dans un petit temps (c'est rassurant, je sais x) ). A dimanche prochain! :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**virginie06 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Oh je n'avais jamais remarqué ce détail, tiens! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre! Le grand jour est arrivé, avec beaucoup de fluff! :)**

* * *

\- Tu es magnifique, souffla Elsa avec sincérité, alors que j'examinais mon image, postée devant le grand miroir qui était placé devant moi.

Je levai les yeux pour rencontrer son reflet dans la glace et pris une grande inspiration pour essayer de calmer mon cœur qui battait la chamade dans ma poitrine depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Depuis que j'étais arrivée ici, en réalité. Mon amie me regardait, les yeux grands ouverts, alors que ma mère m'observait avec un sourire où je crus décerner une once de fierté. De nouveau, je me concentrai sur mon image en me mordillant l'ongle du pouce avec nervosité sans même m'en rendre tout à fait compte.

La robe que je portais était toujours aussi parfaite. Comme je l'avais prévu, mon ventre était maintenant très légèrement visible sous ma jupe, ce qui me rendait plutôt heureuse, parce que j'avais envie que le bébé fasse lui aussi un peu partie de la fête. Pour couronner le tout, le temps était magnifique sans être caniculaire, et une petite brise soufflait en douces rafales, rafraîchissant agréablement l'atmosphère. J'entendais la rumeur des bruits de conversations des invités, qui me parvenait depuis le Jolly Roger où ils étaient tous déjà installés. Je me trouvais à quelques mètre du navire, sous une tonnelle qui avait été installée pour me permettre de m'apprêter en toute tranquillité.

Je devais me marier dans quelques minutes. Et j'étais horriblement angoissée.

Pourtant, je n'avais aucun doute sur le choix que j'avais fait de me marier. Ma peur ne résidait pas là. J'aimais Killian du plus profond de mon cœur, et je voulais l'épouser plus que tout au monde. Mais ce qui me terrifiait, c'était la foule qui m'attendait là dehors, et qui espérait m'entendre prononcer un magnifique discours, où je mettrais en mot à quel point j'aimais cet homme merveilleux avec qui j'avais construit ma vie. Le problème était que je me sentais tout bonnement incapable de répondre à leurs attentes, et je ne savais plus du tout quoi faire.

J'avais toujours été plus douée pour les gestes que pour les belles paroles. J'avais bien essayé la veille de coucher mes émotions sur papier, mais j'avais lamentablement échoué. Tout ce qui était apparu au fil de mes heures de recherches me semblait fade et insipide face à ce que je ressentais vraiment pour Killian. Et j'avais peur de ne rien pouvoir lui dire, alors que je l'aimais si fort. J'avais peur de le décevoir, alors que je voulais juste le rendre fier. Je me sentais complètement perdue, et je me retournai donc vers ma mère et Elsa en grimaçant :

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Gémis-je alors que ma mère s'approchait de moi pour prendre mes mains dans les siennes et essayer de m'apaiser. Ils attendent tous que je prononce un grand discours, et je n'ai rien. Je n'en ai rien à fiche de cette foule, en fait. Tout ce que je veux c'est expliquer à Killian à quel point je l'aime, et j'en suis incapable, alors qu'il a très probablement préparé le plus beau discours que cette foutue ville ait jamais entendu.

\- Emma, commença-t-elle avec un sourire rassurant, dessinant des petites arabesques de ses pouces sur ma main. Tout va bien se passer. Je sais que tu as peur, mais il n'y a aucune raison pour que ça se déroule mal.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je vais faire quand Archie va me demander de prononcer mes vœux et que je ne saurais rien dire, hein ? Protestai-je alors que les battements de mon cœur semblaient encore s'accélérer d'un cran.

\- Tu veux un conseil ? Laisse parler ton cœur. C'est toujours ça qui marche le mieux. Dis ce que tu penses au moment même, comme s'il était le seul à t'entendre et qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre autour de vous. Ne réfléchis pas trop, dis juste ce qui te viendra. Tu verras, ça ira tout seul.

\- Mouais, c'est facile à dire, c'est pas toi qui va ta retrouver devant l'autel dans cinq minutes…, marmonnai-je en faisant la moue.

Elle m'adressa un doux sourire pour toute réponse, semblant vaguement amusée par ma réflexion, et nous fûmes interrompues par des pas qui retentissaient contre le sol, s'approchant de nous. Nous nous retournâmes toutes vers l'entrée pour voir Regina débarquer sous la grande tente. Elle avait l'air de s'impatienter, et montra sa montre en pinçant les lèvres :

\- Il est plus que l'heure, Swan.

Je poussai un petit gémissement angoissé, et mon amie leva les yeux au ciel dans un air agacé qui contrastait avec la robe rose pâle qu'elle portait et qui lui donnait un air parfaitement innocent. Le fait que je sois un peu en retard semblait l'ennuyer beaucoup. Je ne me sentais pas le courage d'essuyer une de ses moqueries en lui avouant la peur que je ressentais, et pris une grande inspiration pour me donner de la force. Ma mère enroula ses bras autour de moi et me serra contre elle en me disant :

\- Tout va bien se passer, tu verras.

Je ne répondis rien, et elle se détacha de moi en posant brièvement la main contre ma joue pour pouvoir mieux m'observer. Le sourire qu'elle m'offrit me fit me sentir un tout petit peu mieux, et je la regardai s'éloigner en compagnie de Regina, disparaissant dans le soleil de ce mois d'août. Lorsqu'elle furent hors de vue, je reportai mon attention vers Elsa, qui avait l'air passablement amusée par ma nervosité. Elle portait une robe bleue clair et ses cheveux étaient attachés dans son dos en cette longue natte qui la caractérisait tant. Avec un grand sourire, elle s'approcha de moi et me prit par les épaules en disant avec un honnête déconcertante :

\- Je ne te l'ai pas dit jusqu'à présent, mais tu as changé, Emma.

\- Changé ? Répétai-je, les sourcils froncés, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

\- Oui, tu n'es plus la même. La femme que je connaissais avant était fermée et terrifiée par ses propres pouvoirs. Tu as tellement changé, à présent. Tu as enfin réussi à t'ouvrir aux autres, et je pense que c'est en grande partie grâce à Killian. Alors ne t'en fais pas : comme l'a dit ta mère, laisse juste parler ton cœur. Dis lui ce que tu ressens comme si vous n'étiez que tous les deux, et tu verras que tu n'auras même pas à penser à ce que tu diras. Et si c'est le décevoir qui te fais peur, ne t'en inquiète pas une seconde. Cet homme t'aime si fort que tu ne le décevras jamais.

Je restai silencieuse devant ces révélations, quoiqu'un peu intriguée. Mais elle avait raison, je m'en rendais compte. Je n'étais plus la même qu'avant. Je n'étais plus cette petite orpheline qui pleurait après ses parents le soir venu et pensait que personne ne pourrait jamais l'aimer. Alors, peut-être qu'Elsa avait raison. Peut-être que je pouvais le faire, après tout, peut-être que je pouvais parler de mes sentiments devant des dizaines de personnes…

...Ou peut-être pas, car mon estomac se noua à cette seule pensée. Le bébé donna un coup dans mon ventre, comme s'il ressentait mon angoisse, et je portai machinalement la main à mon abdomen pour l'apaiser. Je m'apprêtai à répondre à Elsa que ce n'était pas si facile, mais elle ne m'en laissa pas le temps. Avec un énorme sourire, elle m'entraîna par le bras vers la sortie de la tente, où mon père nous attendait patiemment.

Il avait été plus qu'heureux lorsque je lui avais demandé de me conduire jusqu'à l'autel, comme le voulait la tradition. Il prenait en réalité son rôle très au sérieux. Tiré à quatre épingle, il nous tournait le dos et se tenait debout, affichant un air paisible. Il entendit nos pas avant qu'on n'ait le temps d'annoncer notre présence, et son regard s'illumina lorsqu'il me vit dans la robe que ma mère portait à son propre mariage.

\- Emma… tu as l'air d'une princesse, souffla-t-il en secouant la tête, semblant profondément ému par la situation.

Je lui souris faiblement pour toute réponse, ne me sentant pas la force de dire quelque chose en retour. Tout le monde me complimentait sur mon apparence, mais ça n'avait pas pour effet de faire baisser mon anxiété. En réalité, la seule personne capable de me calmer lorsque j'étais dans cet état là, c'était Killian. Je respirai un grand coup en me disant que je pouvais le faire, pour lui, je pouvais affronter cette foule et dire tout ce que je ressentais à son égard. Elsa sourit à son tour et se retourna vers moi en prenant mes deux mains dans les siennes :

\- Ok, Emma, on y va. Respire un grand coup, détend-toi, ça va aller.

J'obéis et pris une nouvelle grande inspiration pour essayer de me calmer. Elle me serra brièvement dans ses bras avant de tourner les talons et de s'avancer vers le pont du Jolly Roger, se tenant bien droite, un bouquet de fleurs entre les mains. Je le regardai s'éloigner et déglutis péniblement. Mon père me donna son bras d'un air fier, et je l'acceptai en ayant l'impression que l'oxygène n'arrivait plus jusqu'à mes poumons.

\- Nerveuse ? Demanda-t-il d'un air gentiment moqueur au moment où nous nous mîmes à notre tour en marche.

\- A ton avis ? Répliquai-je en lui jetant un coup d'œil en coin.

\- Je comprends, répondit-il en riant. Mais Elsa a raison. Tout se passera bien. Écoute juste ton cœur.

Je retins un soupir en me rendant compte qu'il avait utilisé exactement les même mots que ma mère pour essayer de m'apaiser. Ces deux là s'étaient définitivement bien trouvés. Il me sourit gentiment, puis m'entraîna en douceur avec lui pour avancer à la suite d'Elsa.

Je fermai les yeux un dixième de secondes, essayant de me calmer, mais mon cœur tambourinait toujours à une vitesse folle contre mes côtes. Ne me sentant pas prête à affronter la foule, je baissai les yeux sur le sol en montant à bord du bateau, et ne les relevai pas tout de suite en arrivant sur le pont. Ce n'est que lorsque j'entendis les chaises crisser sur le sol, annonçant les invités qui se levaient pour m'accueillir, que je me décidai à découvrir ce qui m'attendait.

Une bonne cinquantaine de proches se tenaient debout et me regardaient tous avec intensité, la plupart souriant d'un air attendri, d'autres les yeux brillants d'émotions. L'espace avait été aménagé pour que les sièges forment une allée centrale, dans laquelle je m'avançai à présent. Un peu impressionnée par tous ces gens qui étaient venus pour nous voir et n'aimant pas particulièrement être le centre de l'attention, je tournai les yeux vers l'autre côté du pont pour rencontrer ceux de Killian et tenter de me rassurer.

Il se tenait là, débout à côté d'Archie et de Henry, et me dévorait littéralement des yeux. La bouche légèrement entrouverte, je pouvais voir son torse se soulever rapidement au rythme de sa respiration, et remarquai que ses yeux brillaient de bonheur. Il avait troqué ses habits de cuir habituels pour un smoking réglementaire, et avait l'air complètement ébloui par mon apparition. Dès que je le vis, je sentis un sourire se dessiner sur mon visage, et compris que ma mère avait eu raison : je n'avais pas à réfléchir, il suffisait que je lui dise ce que je ressentais, et ça ne pouvait pas être bien difficile. Je l'aimais si fort, je n'avais qu'à y aller à l'instinct. Killian me sourit lui aussi en retour, et sembla sur le point de s'avancer vers moi, mais il se retint de justesse en se rappelant subitement la tradition qu'il aurait bafoué en agissant ainsi.

\- Wouah !

J'étais presque arrivée aux côtés de Killian lorsque mon frère poussa son expression émerveillée, et toute l'assemblée fut secouée d'un petit rire attendri. N'arrivant plus à me départir de mon sourire, je me retournai vers Neal pour lui offrir un clin d'œil complice. Il était assis sur les genoux de ma mère, à côté de Liam, qui regardait la scène avec de grands yeux fascinés.

Mon père finit par me lâcher le bras et me serra contre lui avec fierté, avant de me laisser avancer seule pour me mettre à la hauteur de Hook. Celui-ci me regarda avec une tendresse infinie, et, de près, il ressemblait à l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Résistant à l'envie de me jeter sur lui pour le prendre dans mes bras – et bien consciente que ce moment arriverait de toute manière plus tard dans la journée – je me retournai vers Archie qui commença son discours avec un grand sourire.

La cérémonie n'était pas religieuse, et Archie eut donc plutôt rapidement finit de parler. D'un geste accueillant et en souriant toujours chaleureusement, il nous fit signe que c'était à notre tour de prendre la parole. Je me retournai vers Killian pour plonger mes yeux dans les siens, et il me sourit presque timidement. Un amour infini brillait dans ses iris. Sans vraiment sembler réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, il tendit la main pour attraper la mienne, et se mit à parler d'une voix douce et grave :

\- Emma, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point je suis heureux de me tenir ici, aujourd'hui. On a parcouru un chemin énorme depuis notre première rencontre – je rappelle quand même que, après m'avoir collé une dague contre la gorge, tu m'as enchaîné dans la tanière d'un géant, déclara-t-il d'un air taquin alors que la foule était secouée d'un petit rire, et que je secouai moi aussi la tête d'amusement. Mais, malgré ça, j'ai su dés le moment où je t'ai vue pour la première fois que tu étais quelqu'un de formidable. Tu m'impressionnes chaque jours un peu plus par la force dont tu fais preuve quand tu dois faire face à une épreuve et par ta douceur quand tu t'adresses à ceux que tu aimes. Tu m'as aidé à redevenir quelqu'un de bien, alors que je n'étais qu'un pirate prétentieux qui ne pensait qu'à sa vengeance. Grâce à toi j'ai recommencé à croire en la possibilité d'une fin heureuse, et je pense que c'est ce que nous sommes en train de vivre pour le moment. Regarde-nous : on se marie, Henry devient un jeune homme merveilleux, notre fils est formidable, on va avoir un nouveau bébé… Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de ma vie, et je sais que notre bonheur va encore continuer pendant de longues années. Je t'aime, Emma Swan, et du plus profond de mon cœur, je te remercie pour faire émerger ce qu'il y a de meilleur en moi.

Son discours avait fait accélérer les battements de mon cœur. J'eus un horrible instant de doutes pendant lequel j'eus l'impression qu'aucun mot n'allait sortir de ma bouche, puisque rien ne pouvait rivaliser avec sa merveilleuse déclaration. Cependant, lorsque je me lançai après avec pris mon courage à deux mains, je n'eus même pas à réfléchir, comme ma mère me l'avait promis. Il me suffisait de le regarder dans les yeux, et je savais exactement ce que je voulais lui dire.

\- Killian, de nous deux, tu as toujours été celui qui était doué pour les grands discours. Alors je vais essayer de faire aussi bien que toi, mais je ne te promets rien. Quand on s'est rencontré, j'étais totalement fermée à l'amour. La raison pour laquelle je t'ai enchaîné, ce jour-là, c'est parce que, quand on était ensemble, ce que je ressentais au plus profond de moi me faisait peur. Cette chose, c'était que je savais que je n'avais pas besoin de me protéger quand j'étais avec toi, et que tu me comprenais mieux que quiconque. Je sais qu'avec toi je peux être complètement et totalement moi-même. Tu m'as redonné confiance en l'amour, et je ne pourrais jamais te remercier assez pour ça. Grâce à toi, j'ai enlevé l'armure qui était censée me protéger, et c'est une des meilleures choses qui me soit arrivée. Tu es toujours là quand j'en ai besoin, et j'ai parfois l'impression que tu me comprends sans que je n'aie même besoin de dire quelque chose. Je n'aurais jamais pensé avoir la chance de vivre ce genre de relation, et nous voilà à présent. Quand je suis sortie de prison, je pensais être destinée à mener une vie seule et sans amour. Et maintenant je me retrouve maman de deux merveilleux fils, et je suis enceinte de notre enfant. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de toute ma vie, et tu es en grande partie responsable de ce bonheur. Tu as réussi à ramener la petite fille perdue chez elle, Killian, et… Grâce à toi, je pense que j'ai enfin trouvé Tallahassee.

Je m'arrêtai, et vis dans ses yeux qu'il était profondément touché par mes paroles. Il était le seul à qui j'avais parlé de Tallahassee, ce lieu où j'étais censée trouver le bonheur avec Neal, et il était donc le seul à comprendre le sens de cette dernière phrase. Qu'importe, car il semblait se faire violence pour ne pas briser la courte distance qui nous séparait l'un de l'autre pour m'embrasser à pleine bouche. Mais, sachant très bien que ce n'était pas le moment, il se contenta de me sourire avec douceur et de presser tendrement mes doigts entre les siens, et Archie reprit la parole pour diriger l'échange des alliance.

\- Pour conclure, Killian Jones, acceptes-tu de prendre pour épouse Emma Swan, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

Il rit un peu avant de répondre, et je l'imitai, consciente que, après tout ce que nous avions vécu, même la mort ne pouvait plus nous séparer. Puis il se retourna vers moi, comme si nous étions seuls sur le pont, et plongea ses beaux yeux dans les mieux pour répondre :

\- _I do._

\- Emma Swan, acceptes-tu de prendre pour époux Killian Jones, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

\- _I do_ , soufflai-je à mon tour en ayant l'impression que j'allais me noyer dans les yeux bleus océans de celui que j'aimais.

\- Je vous prononce donc mari et femme. Vous pouvez vous embrasser, nous dit-il, et, dans la seconde, sans savoir lequel de nous deux avait décidé de s'approcher de l'autre en premier, nous nous embrassions à pleine bouche.

Le baiser dura longtemps sous les applaudissements et les rires de nos amis. Au bout d'une longue minute, nous finîmes par nous détacher et remontâmes l'allée main dans la main, prêts à plonger à corps perdu dans le bonheur qui nous attendait.

* * *

L'après-midi avait été plus que mouvementée. Entre la séances de photos, les félicitations reçues par tous les invités et le lieu qui se mettait petit à petit en place pour la réception qui devait suivre, nous n'avions pas eu une seule minute de répit. Le temps avait été au beau fixe toute la journée, et le vent léger ramenait des vagues qui venaient s'écraser contre la coque du bateau dans un doux va et vient apaisant.

A présent que la cérémonie était terminée, je me sentais beaucoup moins nerveuse. J'avais réussi à dire à Killian ce que je ressentais sans hésitation, et je devais avouer être plutôt fière de moi, surtout qu'il avait eu l'air profondément ému par ma déclaration. J'étais maintenant assise sur les marches du Jolly Roger, et je savourais un moment de calme. Je tenais entre mes mains l'appareil photo qui avait servi à prendre nos portraits, et souris en posant pour la énième fois les yeux sur mon cliché préféré. Killian et moi nous tenions tous les deux de profil, nous regardant dans les yeux comme si nous avions oublié jusqu'à l'existence du photographe. Killian était agenouillé face à moi, son crochet et sa main posés tout contre mon ventre arrondi. Nous rions tous les deux de cette pose, et le photographe avait parfaitement capturé le moment. Je me dis mentalement que cette photo allait sans aucun doute trouver sa place sur le tableau de la cuisine, et souris encore plus largement à cette pensée.

Je relevai la tête en posant soigneusement l'appareil à côté de moi. La plupart des invités étaient rentrés chez eux avant la réception, qui n'allait pas tarder à commencer. Ma famille, Killian y compris, était en train de placer les tables sur le port et la plage, où le dîner et la soirée devaient avoir lieu. Ils avaient refusé mon aide, clamant que, étant la mariée et, en plus, étant enceinte, je n'étais pas censée faire quoi que ce soit. De là où j'étais, j'entendais Regina pester contre mes parents à cause du fait qu'ils refusaient d'utiliser la magie pour préparer l'endroit. Décidant que je voulais profiter de ce spectacle en direct, je me levai pour aller les rejoindre, mais des pas provenant de la rampe d'embarquement se firent entendre, et j'arrêtai mon mouvement.

Je me retournai pour voir apparaître Killian, et lui souris tendrement. Il s'approcha de moi avec un grand sourire pour venir me prendre par les hanches et me coller contre lui. Avant de prononcer le moindre mot, il prit le temps de m'embrasser longuement sur les lèvres. Depuis la cérémonie, il avait l'air de l'homme le plus heureux du monde, et ça m'attendrissait beaucoup, surtout que je ressentais exactement la même chose. Nous étions tous les deux perdus dans notre petite bulle de bonheur, et ce sentiment était tout simplement parfait.

\- Tu es vraiment sublime, je te l'ai déjà dis ? Déclara-t-il une fois qu'il se fut détaché de moi

\- Une bonne dizaine de fois, répondis-je en riant, me sentant légèrement rougir à cette remarque. Mes parents et Regina sont encore en train de se chamailler ?

\- Pour changer, répliqua-t-il, ce qui me fit pouffer de rire.

\- Vous êtes sûrs que vous n'avez pas besoin d'aide ? Proposai-je en lui caressant doucement le dos. A mon avis, une personne en plus ne vous ferait pas de mal…

\- Tu es la mariée... protesta-t-il immédiatement.

\- … Et tu es le marié, et pourtant tu les aides… le coupai-je, mais ça ne sembla pas le convaincre.

\- Tu es enceinte…

-… Mais pas malade…

\- Et tu ne voudrais pas abîmer ta robe…

-...Je peux aller me changer…

\- Je te l'interdit, dit-il d'un air sérieux qui me fit éclater de rire.

Je bougeai et enroulai mes bras autour de sa nuque pour l'embrasser de nouveau, alors que sa main valide se déplaçait pour venir doucement se poser sur mon ventre. Nous restâmes front contre front après notre baiser, alors que ses douces caresses me faisaient frissonner de plaisir. Je n'étais cependant pas décidée à lâcher le morceau, et continuai en me détachant légèrement de lui :

\- Sérieusement, je m'ennuie ici toute seule. Laisse-moi vous aider.

\- Ok, descend, capitula-t-il. Mais je te promets que si je te vois faire le moindre effort, ça va mal aller.

\- Des menaces ? Rigolai-je, sachant très bien qu'il n'était pas sérieux.

\- Tu sais bien que c'est pour rire, dit-il avec un doux sourire. Mais j'ai vraiment envie que tu te reposes et que tu en profites, aujourd'hui. Tu en fais tellement pour tout le monde sans arrêt, je pense que tu as bien mérité un jour de vacances. Et le bébé aussi, ajouta-t-il en caressant tendrement mon ventre.

\- D'accord, dis-je en haussant les épaules, et le sourire heureux qu'il m'offrit finit de me décider complètement. Je te promets que je ne ferais pas d'efforts.

Il m'embrassa de nouveau, comme s'il semblait vraiment soulagé de ma réponse, et m'entraîna par la main vers le port. Dès qu'il nous vit arriver, Liam, qui jouait avec Henry et Neal, se précipita à toute vitesse vers nous, et Killian le prit immédiatement contre lui en riant face à tant d'enthousiasme. Mon frère et mon fils ne furent pas longs à arriver à leur tour, et Neal leva la tête vers moi et affichant un air étrangement intimidé.

\- Ça va, trésor ? Demandai-je, un peu intriguée par l'expression qu'il affichait.

\- Tu ressembles à maman quand elle s'est mariée avec papa, me dit-il d'une petite voix.

Je compris qu'il faisait référence au livre de Henry, qui retraçait nos histoires et que ma mère aimait beaucoup lire à mon frère le soir venu. Je souris, attendrie par sa remarque, et m'accroupis pour me mettre à sa hauteur et effacer son air gêné :

\- C'est parce que je porte la même robe que maman, expliquai-je en posant une main dans son dos.

\- Dis, Emma… Commença-t-il en faisait une petite moue, comme s'il réfléchissait.

\- Oui, Neal ? L'encourageai-je gentiment.

\- Maman, elle m'a dit que t'étais une princesse. Mais genre, une vraie princesse, comme dans les histoires ! C'est vrai ?

\- En quelque sorte, oui, dis-je, un peu décontenancée par sa question.

\- Elle dit aussi que moi, je suis un prince.

\- C'est vrai, Neal. dis-je patiemment, même si nous avions déjà eu cette conversation, consciente que mon frère était encore fort petit pour comprendre toutes ces histoires ma foi bien compliquée.

\- Mais du coup, pourquoi est-ce qu'on vit pas dans un château ?

\- C'est une longue histoire, répondis-je en lui souriant. Il faudra demander à maman de te l'expliquer, d'accord ? En attendant, ne t'inquiètes plus pour ça, et va t'amuser.

Je lui fis un clin d'œil, et il me sourit en hochant la tête, avant de repartir en sautillant vers nos parents. Je me retournai vers Killian, qui avait assisté à l'échange sans intervenir, et déposai un baiser sur le front de Liam. Il avait l'air lui aussi plutôt perdu à cause de toute l'agitation qui régnait autour de lui, et semblait inhabituellement préoccupé. Hook semblait lui aussi avoir remarqué l'étrange comportement de notre fils, et il le repositionna dans ses bras avant de lui dire d'une voix douce :

\- Tu ne dis rien, Liam ? Tu t'amuses bien ?

Il hésita un peu avant de hocher la tête, ses yeux toujours fixés sur moi d'un air presque fasciné. Il était vrai qu'il ne m'avait vue que très rarement en robe, et il semblait un peu impressionné par ma tenue. Pour le rassurer, je lui caressai tendrement la joue et dis avec enthousiasme :

\- Tu te réjouis de la fête ?

\- Une fête ? Demanda-t-il presque timidement.

\- Oui, tu te rappelles, on t'en avait parlé, répondit Killian avec douceur. Il va y avoir plein d'invités, de la musique, tu vas pouvoir danser…

\- C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-il d'un air soudain intéressé.

\- Oui, et plus important… continuai-je d'un ton volontairement mystérieux. Il va y avoir du gâteau !

\- Je pourrais en avoir ? Demanda-t-il, tout son sourire retrouvé à cette révélation.

\- Bien sûr, c'est un jour spécial, aujourd'hui ! Déclara Killian avant de se mettre à le chatouiller, ce qui entraîna des cris de joie de la part de Liam.

Leur jeu dura quelques secondes, et je les observai avec un sourire attendri. Mais notre fils reprit ensuite un air grave, comme s'il réfléchissait. Me demandant ce qu'il lui prenait, je passai doucement ma main dans ses cheveux en disant :

\- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse, _sweetheart_ ?

Il sembla hésiter un peu avant de me répondre. Il fronça les sourcils, ses beaux yeux verts brillant de curiosité, et il finit par me demander d'une petite voix :

\- Pourquoi on voit plus _Peanut_ ?

Je compris subitement son inquiétude. Mon ventre était beaucoup moins visible qu'à l'accoutumée, caché sous ma jupe, et mon fils n'avait que deux ans et demi. C'était normal qu'il soit inquiet quant à la subite disparition du bébé. Je lui souris donc d'un air rassurant, et pris sa main dans la mienne pour la placer doucement sur mon ventre :

\- Il est toujours là, Liam, il se cache juste pour le moment. Mais il en parfaite santé. Il ne faut pas t'en faire.

Au moment même, le bébé donna un petit coup et les yeux de Liam s'éclairèrent de joie. Attendrie par sa réaction, je rajoutai d'une voix douce:

\- Tu vois ? Il va très bien.

Liam retrouva instantanément son sourire, et je jetai un coup d'œil attendri vers Killian avant d'embrasser tendrement mon fils sur le front. Hook finit par le déposer par terre, et il s'en alla rejoindre les autres enfants en courant, toute sa bonne humeur retrouvée. Killian passa un bras autour de mes hanches tout en observant notre fils s'éloigner, et m'embrassa dans les cheveux en me serrant fort contre lui.

\- On a de la chance, soufflai-je en me blottissant un peu plus contre son torse. D'avoir des enfants aussi adorables dans la famille, ajoutai-je devant son air interrogateur. Ce sont tous des anges.

\- Et le petit dernier va venir compléter le tableau, répondit-il en souriant largement, posant de nouveau sa main tout contre mon ventre.

\- Tu n'en sais rien. Il reprendra peut-être notre caractère, et là, on ne va pas rigoler, fis-je remarquer en étouffant un éclat de rire à cette pensée.

\- N'exagère pas, nous sommes très calmes et faciles à vivre.

Je me retournai vers lui pour le voir avec un sourcils haussé, les lèvres pincées pour s'empêcher de sourire, et j'éclatai de rire avant de me hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

\- Je t'aime, murmurai-je avant de l'entourer de mes deux bras pour le serrer tout contre moi, la tête posée sur son épaule.

Je sentais son cœur battre à une vitesse folle à travers ses vêtements. Je devais avouer que le mien n'en menait pas large non plus : je n'arrivais pas à croire la chance que j'avais de l'avoir trouvé, lui. Il était à la fois mon amant et mon meilleur ami, et je savais que je pouvais tout lui dire sans jamais être jugée. Nous nous comprenions parfaitement, et nous soutenions dans n'importe quelle épreuve que la vie mettait sur notre chemin. Ce futur qu'il m'avait promis, il était plus que merveilleux, et j'en savourais chaque seconde avec bonheur.

Tendrement, il passa sa main dans mon dos dans un va et vient apaisant, et m'embrassa sur la tempe pour me ramener encore un peu plus contre lui. Je le sentis sourire alors qu'il disait, sa tête posée tout contre la mienne :

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime, _love_

Nous restâmes longtemps enlacés, plongés dans un silence seulement entrecoupé du bruit des vagues qui s'écrasaient sur la plage et de nos respirations légèrement haletantes, mesurant le chance que nous avions d'être ensemble.


	29. Chapter 29

**virginie 06 : Je suis vraiment heureuse que ça t'ait plu! J'espère vraiment que si on a un mariage, les vœux soient tout fluffy dans la série, alors c'est ce que j'ai voulu écrire ici :3 Il y a encore plusieurs chapitres de fluff qui t'attendent, j'espère que tu aimeras! :)**

 **Juju06070 : Hé oui, le prochain chapitre et sur la fête, et ce qui suit! :) Je suis vraiment heureuse que la fic te plaise autant, j'espère que la suite te plairas aussi! :)**

 **Swan2015 : Je suis vraiment contente que tu trouves que les personnages sont respectés! Emma et un de mes persos préféré de tous les temps, et elle est très importante pour moi, j'essaye donc au maximum de respecter son caractère! Par contre ce n'est pas possible pour le moment de publier plus souvent qu'une fois par semaine pour plusieurs raisons :/ mais peut-être que je publierai plus souvent lors d'une autre fic :)**

 **louloumpu : Je suis vraiment contente que tu aies aimé! Je suis d'habitude une quiche pour écrire les mariage, alors je suis contente que ça t'ai plu! J'espère que tu aimeras tout le fluff de la suite! :)**

* * *

Installée à une des tables rondes qui avaient été mises sur la plage, je souris et me rendant compte d'à quel point j'étais heureuse. J'étais assise à peine à quelques centimètres de Killian, qui se trouvait à ma gauche, mais mes parents, Henry, Regina, Robin, Elsa et les enfants se trouvaient à la même table que nous. Tout en mangeant ce repas simple et pourtant si délicieux qui était servi dans de la vaisselle en porcelaine blanche, j'écoutais d'une oreille distraite ma mère qui s'engageait toutes les quelques minutes dans des grands discours censés exprimer son bonheur. Je jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi pour observer mes amis, qui discutaient tous avec animation, installés aux différentes tables dont la nôtre était le centre. La piste de danse se trouvait à quelques mètres du buffet, mais nous étions toujours en plein repas, et elle était par conséquent vide. Une petite musique d'ambiance résonnait entre les bruits des conversations, donnant un air de film romantique à la scène. Vu de l'extérieur, on aurait presque pu croire qu'on se trouvait dans une ville tout à fait normale.

Je reposai mes couverts et m'étirai discrètement pour m'adosser au dossier de ma chaise. Presque instantanément, Killian passa son bras autour de mes hanches pour me rapprocher de lui, et je rencontrai son regard pour lui sourire avec douceur. Je me perdis complètement dans le bleu de ses yeux, et l'observai avec tendresse. Je finis par poser ma tête tout contre son épaule alors qu'il me déposait un baiser dans les cheveux, comme si nous avions oublié que nous n'étions pas seuls sur la plage. C'est la voix de mon père qui me fit sursauter. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que ma mère avait arrêté de parler, trop perdue dans ma petite bulle de bonheur aux côtés de l'homme que j'aimais :

\- Vous vous êtes bien trouvés, tout les deux.

\- Tu l'avoues enfin, plaisanta Killian avant de m'embrasser de nouveau sur la tempe, ses doigts jouant contre mon flanc dans une douce caresse.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais nié, se défendit David avec un haussement de sourcil. Je ne te faisais juste pas confiance. Et tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir, tu es un ancien pirate. Je voulais juste protéger ma fille.

\- Je sais très bien prendre soin de moins toute seule ! Protestai-je, ce qui provoqua les rires de ma famille.

\- Et vous êtes aussi têtus l'un que l'autre.

\- Papa!

\- David !

Ma mère et moi avions crié en même temps, et nous éclatâmes de rire de concert. Je vis mon père baisser les yeux pour regarder sa montre, et il eut soudain l'air très concentré. Je m'apprêtai à lui demander d'où venait ce soudain changement d'humeur, mais il se leva de sa chaise et fit un signe de tête en direction de Killian, qui brisa notre étreinte pour se lever de table. Perplexe, et ne voulant pas qu'il s'éloigne, je le retins par le poignet en disant :

\- Où tu vas ?

\- Tu verras, répondit-il avec un air volontairement mystérieux, avant de me déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

Je les regardai s'éloigner vers la piste de danse, les sourcils froncés, sentant une nouvelle surprise arriver et ne sachant pas très bien si j'appréciais ce changement. J'essayai d'accrocher le regard de ma mère, qui avait les yeux baissés sur son assiette vide et riait sous cape, ce qui me fit deviner qu'elle savait exactement ce qui était en train de se passer et qu'elle n'était pas toute blanche dans cette affaire. Appréhendant un peu ce qui allait encore me tomber dessus, je reportai mon attention vers mon père et Killian pour en avoir le cœur net. Hook me sourit en voyant mon regard interrogateur, et je me détendis un peu. Quoi qu'il ait préparé, ça allait me plaire. Il me connaissait si bien.

\- Votre attention, s'il vous plaît, commença mon père d'un air solennel qui me fit sourire, le micro dont il venait de se saisir devant la bouche.

Ils étaient à présent debout en plein milieu de la piste, et le silence se fit dans la salle alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers eux. Killian porta la main à son oreille, comme à chaque fois qu'il était gêné, et je remarquai que ses yeux cherchaient encore une fois les miens. Je lui offris un sourire rassurant, et il me fit un clin d'œil en retour. Je vis Liam ouvrir des grands yeux en voyant Hook debout devant tout le monde, et je me penchai vers lui pour murmurer :

\- Tu as vu, c'est papa !

Il ne fit pas de commentaire, et je souris devant son air émerveillé, lui ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux, geste qu'il ne sembla même pas remarquer tellement il était obnubilé par son père qui se tenait devant la foule. Notre fils admirait déjà tellement Killian, il essayait déjà d'agir comme lui et j'étais prête à parier qu'en grandissant, il serait le portrait craché de son père.

\- Comme vous le savez, continua David, ce qui capta de nouveau mon attention, il est de tradition que les mariés partagent une danse, dans ce monde...

Je sentis mes yeux s'écarquiller et n'écoutai même pas le reste de la phrase de mon père, secouant frénétiquement la tête en direction des deux hommes. S'ils comptaient sur le fait que j'allais danser seule avec Hook, là, alors que tout le monde me dévisageait, ils se mettaient le doigts dans l'œil. Je détestais être le centre de l'attention, et j'étais déjà bien servie de regards curieux en étant la Sauveuse. Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça en plus.

Je vis cependant Hook éclater de rire devant mon air paniqué, et il se saisit du micro pour dire, non sans avoir d'abord jeté un coup d'œil un peu méfiant à l'objet :

\- Ne fais pas cette tête là, _love_. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça. Tout le monde est invité à nous rejoindre sur la piste.

Je poussai un petit soupir de soulagement et posai la main sur mon ventre alors que le bébé donnait un petit coup, heureuse de la tournure que prenait la situation et de ne pas avoir à refuser leur proposition. J'aurais dû m'en douter : Killian me connaissait mieux que quiconque. Jamais il ne m'aurait forcé à faire quelque chose avec lequel je n'étais pas à l'aise, il m'aimait et me respectait beaucoup trop pour ça.

Il repassa le micro à mon père et s'avança vers moi pour me saisir par la main et me faire lever, les yeux pétillants de joie. Je me laissai entraîner vers la piste de danse sans pouvoir m'empêcher de sourire, bien consciente que leur « surprise » ne s'arrêtait en réalité pas là. Killian posa son crochet dans le creux de mes reins et m'attira contre lui alors que je respirais son odeur rassurante, une boule de bonheur se formant juste sous mon cœur.

Et en effet, comme je l'avais deviné, une fois que tout le monde fut installé au milieu de la piste, ma mère et mon père, Anna et Kristoff, Robin et Regina et plusieurs autre couples étant venus nous rejoindre, une musique venant d'on ne sait où résonna au-dessus du bruit des vagues qui s'écrasaient sur la plage. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour me rendre compte de ce qui se passait, parce que j'étais bien trop abasourdie pour me convaincre de la réalité de la chose. Alors qu'autour de moi nos amis se mettaient doucement en mouvement, je me retournai vers Killian, la bouche entrouverte, et balbutiai :

\- Qu'est-ce que… ?

La mélodie qui se jouait était la même que celle qui était passée dans le palais lors de la danse que nous avions partagé, Killian et moi, toutes ces années auparavant. Ce moment avait été une parenthèse magnifique dans notre quête pour revenir dans le présent, et je sentis un flot de vieilles émotions remonter en moi alors que mes yeux s'humidifiaient de larmes tant j'étais émue. Killian me jeta un coup d'œil amusé et répondit en murmurant à mon oreille :

\- Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de terminer cette valse la première fois, alors je me suis dit que c'était le moment où jamais. J'espère que tu te rappelles de comment ça fonctionne, princesse.

Et, sans plus attendre, il m'entraîna doucement à suivre le mouvement pour commencer à bouger en rythme avec lui. Je me souvenais encore de la valse à merveille : il fallait dire que cette danse était marquée à l'encre noire dans ma mémoire. Cet instant avait été si magique, et il était tellement spécial, car c'était à cet exact moment j'avais commencé à arrêter de me protéger en sa présence, et elle était un souvenir clé dans notre relation. J'avais compris à ce moment que je n'avais pas besoin de mon armure avec lui, et l'accepter avait complètement changé ma vie. Je pouvais encore me souvenir du contact de sa main dans la mienne alors qu'une force inconnue aimantait mes yeux aux siens. Exactement comme maintenant.

\- Tu es incroyable, soufflai-je alors que, sa main droite dans la mienne et son crochet posé délicatement dans le creux de mes reins, nous tournions gracieusement au milieu de la piste.

\- Je sais, dit-il en haussant les épaules, ce qui me fit secouer la tête d'amusement, alors que je ravalai le sanglot qui m'entravait la gorge.

\- Où tu as trouvé cette musique … ?

\- J'ai mes sources, répondit-il d'un air volontairement mystérieux.

Je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens alors qu'il me souriait, et nous continuâmes à danser en silence, en partie parce que j'étais trop émue pour dire quelque chose de cohérent. Au moment où la musique se terminait, je m'avançai vers lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, et il me prit dans ses bras pour me serrer encore un peu plus fort contre lui. Nous restâmes un long moment immobiles sur la piste de danse alors que la musique avait changé pour passer des morceaux issus du monde moderne. Au bout de quelques instants, je finis par me détacher de lui et posai ma main sur sa joue, ne pouvant pas m'empêcher de sourire, mes yeux toujours remplis de larmes. Il ne fit pas de commentaire, passa un bras autour de mes hanches et me montra un coin de la piste en riant :

\- Regarde Liam !

J'obéis pour découvrir notre fils, accompagné des autres enfants, qui se dandinait sur la piste au son de la musique. Il avait l'air surexcité, et j'éclatai de rire en disant :

\- C'est fou à quel point il te ressemble.

\- Je danse comme ça ? Demanda-t-il, ce qui me fit rire de nouveau, et je lui donnai une petite tape complice sur l'épaule.

\- Mais non, espèce d'idiot. S'il attrape ton humour, je ne sais pas comment je vais tenir.

\- Et s'il attrape ta répartie, je vais en prendre plein la figure tout le temps.

Je ris et l'embrassai à la base du cou pour effacer son air faussement outré. Il retrouva son sourire, ne pouvant pas garder son air blasé face à mon geste tendre, et je continuai en disant :

\- Sérieusement, il te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau. Je suis sûre que tu étais son portrait craché quand tu étais petit.

\- Honnêtement, j'ai un peu de mal à m'en souvenir, dit-il en haussant les épaules. C'était il y a 200 ans, je te rappelle, ajouta-t-il, ce qui me fit rire de nouveau.

\- Parfois, j'aimerais bien qu'il y ait eu des appareils photos dans la Forêt Enchantée, confiai-je avec une petite moue. Les dessins dans le livre de Henry sont peut-être très beaux, mais ce n'est pas pareil…

\- Je sais, love. Si ça peut te consoler, on prendra des photos de nos enfants à tout va, me promit-il, ce qui me fit sourire alors qu'il continuait en regardant Liam. Tu dis qu'il me ressemble, mais il a tes yeux.

\- Et il a ton sourire, répliquai-je en me retournant vers lui pour de nouveau plonger mon regard dans le sien, passant doucement mon index sur ses lèvres.

Il marqua une légère pause, et frissonna à mon contact, et je sentis mon sourire s'élargir. J'enroulai mes deux bras autour de lui alors qu'il semblait tout d'un coup un peu absent, semblant plongé dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'il intercepta mon regard interrogateur, il me sourit et passa sa main le long de ma colonne vertébrale en disant :

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux d'être ici.

\- Et moi donc, répondis-je avec un demi-sourire, mon cœur s'accélérant un peu à l'entente de cette déclaration.

\- Tu sais quoi, ma belle ? Je propose qu'on profite à fond de cette soirée. Après tout, on ne vivra ça qu'une fois.

Et, sans attendre de réponse, il me saisit la main pour me faire tourner sur moi-même alors que j'éclatai de rire.

* * *

La soirée se termina très tard, et il était plus de quatre heure du matin lorsque nous rentrâmes chez nous. Liam avait fini par s'endormir dans les bras de ma mère, épuisé, et tous les enfants avaient sombré tour à tour dans les bras de Morphée, ce qui nous avait beaucoup amusés. Ils avaient tous l'air si adorables à dormir paisiblement alors que la fête battait encore son plein. Tout le monde avait l'air d'avoir passé une merveilleuse soirée, et j'étais sincèrement contente de voir mes amis aussi heureux pour nous que nous l'étions.

Il avait été convenu que mes parents garderaient Liam pour la nuit, et la maison était donc tout à nous. Killian, en bon gentleman qu'il était, m'ouvrit la porte pour me laisse passer, mais il me laissa à peine le temps d'enlever le fin gilet que je portais au-dessus de ma robe lorsque je pénétrai dans le couloir, et se mit à m'embrasser avec fougue. Je ris, amusée par son comportement, mais étais en vérité plutôt contente du tour que prenait les événements : c'était peut-être à cause des hormones, mais je devais avouer avoir eu du mal à ne pas lui sauter dessus pendant la soirée.

Mon dos heurta le mur derrière moi, et sa main passa dans mes cheveux et dans ma nuque, défaisant mon chignon au passage. Ils tombèrent en boucles bondes sur mes épaules, et j'arrêtai nos baisers une seconde pour prendre le temps d'enlever le collier que ma mère m'avait offert, alors que sa main continuai à me caresser le dos.

\- Il appartenait à la mère de ma mère. C'est juste bizarre, expliquai-je devant son air intrigué en déposant soigneusement le bijou sur le meuble du hall d'entrée.

\- Le robe aussi appartenait à ta mère, fit-il remarquer avec une certaine pertinence, un petit sourire espiègle dessiné sur le visage.

\- Ce n'est qu'une réplique. Puis j'ai comme l'intuition que je ne vais pas la porter encore très longtemps, répondis-je en étouffant un éclat de rire

Il rit à son tour et, comme pour appuyer mes paroles, il défit la fermeture éclaire de la robe, qui tomba à mes pieds dans un bruit sourd. Je l'enjambai en me remettant à l'embrasser, sentant le contact froid de son crochet posé dans le bas de mon dos, et savourant la douceur de sa main sur ma peau nue. Sans nous détacher une seule fois, nous montâmes les escaliers pour arriver dans notre chambre, où, d'une petite poussée, je l'obligeai en riant à s'allonger sur le lit.

Ça promettait d'être une belle nuit.

* * *

Le bruit de quelqu'un qui frappait à notre porte me tira en sursaut du sommeil dans lequel j'étais plongée, et j'enfouis la tête dans le cou de Hook pour essayer d'échapper à ce son ma foi bien désagréable. Nous avions passé une nuit plutôt agitée – ce qui était prévisible, je devais bien l'avouer – et ne nous étions endormi qu'en début de matinée. Je sentis Hook s'agiter à côté de moi alors que son bras m'attirait encore un peu plus contre lui, et murmurai :

\- … _The hell ?_

\- Chut, peut-être que si on ne fait pas de bruit ils vont partir, chuchota Killian à me côtés, ce qui me fit pouffer de rire.

En effet, au bout de quelques instants, les coups finirent par s'arrêter, et je poussai un soupir de soulagement. Je me retournai vers Hook d'un air impressionné, alors que ses doigts jouaient tout doucement le long de mon flanc :

\- Ta technique à étonnamment bien marché.

\- J'ai de l'expérience dans le domaine, me dit-il de l'air qu'il prenait lorsqu'il se moquait gentiment de moi.

\- Idiot, répliquai-je sans pouvoir m'arrêter de rigoler.

Je m'étais endormie tout contre lui, son bras passé autour de moi, nos peaux l'une contre l'autre vu que nous n'avions pas pris la peine d'enfiler autre chose que nos sous-vêtements après notre nuit. Heureuse d'avoir réussi à faire partir nos mystérieux visiteurs, je me blottis un peu plus contre lui en poussant un nouveau petit soupir d'aise…

...qui fut interrompu par la sonnerie de mon téléphone. Excédée, je roulai sur le côté sous les protestations de Killian, qui essaya de me retenir près de lui, pour attraper mon portable qui était posé sur ma table de nuit, et je décrochai en grognant :

\- Quoi ?

\- Emma ? Tout va bien ? Prononça la voix de ma mère à l'autre bout du fil, qui ne sembla pas se formaliser de ma réponse abrupte.

\- Ouais, pourquoi ? dis-je en me frottant les yeux, toujours à moitié endormie.

\- Parce qu'il est trois heure de l'après-midi et que tu n'as toujours pas donné signe de vie depuis qu'on s'est quittés hier soir.

\- Hein ? M'étranglai-je en me relevant en position assise, jetant un coup d'œil au réveil, qui indiquait effectivement une heure plutôt tardive.

Je n'aurais jamais imaginé dormir aussi longtemps, et je posai mon regard sur Hook qui, un bras passé sous sa tête pour mieux pouvoir me regarder, semblait plutôt amusé par mon comportement. Je grimaçai devant son air espiègle pour lui faire comprendre que je ne trouvais pas ça drôle du tout, mais son sourire s'élargit encore un peu plus.

\- Tu dormais toujours ? Devina ma mère d'une voix rieuse.

\- Non ! M'exclamai-je, ne tenant pas à avouer à ma mère à quelle heure nous nous étions endormis, parce que je n'avais vraiment pas envie qu'elle possède ce genre d'information. Non pas du tout, ça fait des heures qu'on est levés !

Hook éclata de rire à mes côtés, et je lui balançai mon oreiller à la figure pour le faire taire et pour ne pas qu'il alerte ma mère. Ça ne fit que redoubler son hilarité, et j'eus moi-même plutôt du mal à garder mon sérieux pour demander :

\- Pourquoi tu nous téléphonais ?

\- On a quelque chose à vous dire…

\- Tu veux qu'on vous rejoigne chez Granny ?

\- Non, c'est inutile, on est devant chez vous.

Hook, qui pouvait entendre lui aussi notre conversation, pinça ses lèvres pour ne pas de nouveau éclater de rire alors que je le regardais d'un air paniqué. Mes parents étaient devant chez moi, nous n'étions même pas habillés, et si je me présentais comme ça devant eux, je n'allais jamais en entendre la fin. Pire, mes fils étaient sûrement avec eux, et si Liam était encore trop petit pour comprendre ce qui se passait, je n'avais pas envie que Henry me voit dans cet état là. Je me levai donc d'un bond du lit, et attrapai un de mes jeans dans l'armoire pour l'enfiler le plus vite possible, faisant signe à un Killian hilare de lui aussi se mettre à s'apprêter :

\- Ok, dis-je d'une voix la plus calme possible alors que, sautillant sur place, je me dépêtrais avec mon pantalon que j'essayais d'enfiler d'une seule main. Laisse-nous juste ranger deux-trois trucs, on arrive dans deux minutes.

Je raccrochai sans attendre sa réponse et lançai mon téléphone sur le lit, arrivant enfin à mettre mon jeans convenablement. Je me saisis d'une tunique dans l'armoire en grimaçant, mais mon empressement rendaient mes gestes maladroits, et je fis tomber le bout de tissu sur le sol en poussant un grognement de dépit.

\- Est-ce que tu viens vraiment de leur assurer qu'on serait là dans deux minutes ? Se moqua Killian en enfilant un t-shirt.

\- La ferme, répliquai-je, ce qui le fit éclater de rire. S'ils nous voient comme ça, on en entendra parler jusqu'à nos cinquante ans.

\- Et tu penses vraiment leur faire croire qu'on s'est levé il y a des heures ? Parce que ce n'est pas très crédible, fit-il remarquer en haussant un sourcil, faisant référence au fait que nous avions tous les deux l'air épuisés.

\- J'ai l'excuse de la grossesse. Tu peux dire que tu as une gueule de bois.

\- J'ai à peine bu hier soir ! Protesta-t-il alors que, enfin apprêtés, nous dirigions ensemble vers la salle de bain

\- Je vois que tu tiens à ta réputation, capitaine, me moquai-je en passant ma main dans ma tignasse blonde pour démêler mes cheveux.

Il ne répondit rien et me jeta un regard faussement courroucé en attrapant le dentifrice. Je souris en voyant son expression et jetai un regard dans le miroir en me brossant les dents, alors que mon amusement se transformait en grimace. J'avais l'air épuisée, ce qui était plutôt prévisible, mais maintenant que j'avais fait croire à ma mère que j'étais debout depuis des heures, je devais assumer les conséquences de mes paroles.

Alors que je sortais précipitamment de la salle de bain, Killian me rattrapa par le poignet pour m'obliger à me retourner. Je le regardai d'un air interrogateur, un sourcil haussé, et il m'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. Je profitai du baiser quelques secondes, alors qu'un petit soupir d'aise s'échappait d'entre mes lèvre, mais finis à regret par me détacher pour dire en riant :

\- Ce n'est pas ça qui va nous faire avancer plus vite, tu sais. Ça va même très certainement nous ralentir.

\- Détend-toi, me répondit-il simplement en souriant. Tes parents savent très bien qu'on n'a plus huit ans.

\- Ça c'est sûr, dis-je en pouffant de rire, l'attrapant par la main pour l'entraîner derrière moi vers le rez-de-chaussée. Par contre, le fait qu'ils tombent sur des preuves de cette affirmation ne me plaît pas trop. Donc joue le jeu, s'il te plaît, si tu ne veux pas qu'on entende parler de cette nuit jusqu'à la fin de notre vie.

Ça le fit sourire, et il enlaça ses doigts aux miens alors que nous descendions les escaliers. Une fois en bas, je grimaçai dune nouvelle fois en voyant la robe de mariée et la veste de smoking de Killian toujours roulés en boule sur le sol. J'enjambai les vêtements et me dirigeai vers la cuisine en lançant derrière mon épaule :

\- Ok, tu remontes les vêtements, et je prépare du chocolat chaud et un truc à grignoter.

\- Tu comptes me donner des ordres, maintenant qu'on est mariés ? Dit-il depuis le hall d'entrée avec des rires dans la voix.

\- Comme si je m'en privais avant, rigolai-je en me hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper des tasses dans l'armoire de la cuisine. Et arrête de te plaindre, ou tu n'auras rien à manger.

Je l'entendis rire depuis la cage d'escalier, et il redescendit au moment où je finissais de préparer des tartines au beurre de cacahuète qui devaient nous servir de petit déjeuner. Il m'aida à préparer le chocolat chaud et me tendis une des deux tasses avant de se pencher pour me déposer un tendre baiser sur la joue.

\- On est prêts ? Demanda-t-il en se saisissant d'une des tartines.

\- Prêts, dis-je en riant. On forme une bonne équipe, quand même.

\- C'est seulement maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ? Se moqua-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée pour accueillir ma famille.

Je souris et baissai les yeux quelques secondes pour plonger mes lèvres dans le liquide brûlant, ce qui eut pour effet de me réveiller complètement. Lorsque je relevai le regard, toute ma famille était déjà dans le hall d'entrée, occupée à discuter avec animation, et je haussai un sourcil en voyant que mon petit frère et Elsa étaient eux aussi présents dans la pièce, en plus de mes fils et de mes parents.

\- Vous avez ramené toute la tribu ? Demandai-je avec un demi-sourire après avoir salué ma mère.

Elle haussa les épaules d'un air amusé, et le joyeux groupe parti vers le salon, guidé par Killian. Seul Henry resta en arrière, et je compris à son sourire taquin qu'il savait très bien que je n'avais pas avoué la vérité à ma mère quant à l'heure de mon réveil.

\- Ainsi, on ment à ses parents ? Rit-il en me donnant un petit coup de coude complice.

\- Tu aurais fait la même chose, répliquai-je en lui lançant un regard appuyé.

\- Ouais, sauf que toi tu sais quand je mens, et ça, c'est pas juste, dit-il d'un air faussement boudeur.

\- C'est pratique comme super pouvoir, me moquai-je en lui faisant signe de me suivre vers le salon pour aller rejoindre les autres.

Toujours fatiguée par notre nuit agitée, je me laissai à moitié tomber dans le canapé à côté de Killian, et déposai ma tasse à moitié vide sur la table basse. Dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur moi, Liam, qui était resté étonnement calme jusqu'à présent, s'échappa des bras de mon père pour courir jusqu'à nous. Il se débattit pour monter à côté de nous sur le fauteuil, puis se blottit entre nous deux avec un grand sourire.

\- Tu en veux, _sweetheart_ ? Demandai-je en lui montrant la tartine que j'avais en main et que j'avais à peine entamé, mon instinct maternel reprenant le dessus.

Il hocha la tête avec enthousiasme, et je m'apprêtais lui donner la moitié de mon repas lorsque Hook m'arrêta d'un geste. Je relevai la tête vers lui d'un air intrigué, me demandant ce qu'il avait en tête, et il découpa un bout de sa propre tartine pour la donner à notre fils :

\- Il faut que tu manges pour le bébé, expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules, ce qui fit sourire toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce, parce qu'il était toujours si prévenant et attentionné.

\- Pourquoi vous déjeunez à cette heure-ci ? Intervint mon père, ce qui me fit grimacer, consciente qu'ils se doutaient tous de quelque chose et qu'ils n'allaient pas se priver pour me faire enrager sur le sujet.

\- Parce qu'on a faim, répondis-je rapidement avant d'embrayer sur un autre sujet, alors que Henry était pris d'un fou rire silencieux dans son coin. Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez nous dire ?

\- Ah, oui, commença ma mère d'un air soudain surexcité, ce qui m'inquiéta légèrement. On est venu vous dire de préparer vos sacs. Il est déjà tard, et…

\- Préparer nos sacs ? La coupai-je sans comprendre le sens de sa phrase. On part quelque part ?

Je commençai à penser que l'étrange comportement de ma famille était dû au manque de sommeil. Ils agissaient définitivement vraiment bizarrement, et cette dernière phrase de la part de ma mère m'intriguait encore plus. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait donc encore avoir derrière la tête ?

\- C'est ce qu'on voulait vous annoncer, justement, continua ma mère avec un grand sourire.

Je jetai un regard complètement perdu vers Killian, qui semblait lui aussi plutôt désorienté. Il leva un sourcil en l'air, ce qui me fit rigoler sous cape devait son air abasourid. Je finis par reporter mon attention vers ma mère, et dis avec un certaine impatience :

\- Tu pourrais être plus claire ?

\- Je vais prendre la relève, intervint mon père, se rendant compte que ma mère avait l'air beaucoup trop excitée pour annoncer la nouvelle de manière cohérente. On a une surprise pour vous.

\- Encore ? Demandai-je en commençant à me poser de sérieuses questions, parce que des surprises, j'avais l'impression d'en avoir reçu des dizaines en quelques jours. Les gars, vous n'avez pas à faire tout ça pour nous, vraiment…

\- Tu es notre fille, Emma, et comme je te l'ai déjà dit, on a 28 ans de surprises à rattraper, dit ma mère avec un petit soupir.

J'échangeai un regard un peu inquiet avec Hook. J'avais l'impression qu'ils se sentaient obligés de me faire des cadeaux, comme s'ils voulaient se faire pardonner de m'avoir abandonnée lorsque j'étais bébé, et ça me mettait légèrement mal à l'aise, surtout que je n'avais jamais eu l'habitude de ces élans de générosité. Killian sembla deviner mon trouble, et m'adressa un sourire rassurant, signifiant ainsi que je n'avais pas à me tracasser. Il reporta ensuite son attention vers mes parents en demandant :

\- Très bien, C'est quoi, cette surprise ?

\- Vous savez qu'il est de tradition que les mariés partent en lune de miel après la cérémonie, autant dans la Forêt Enchantée que dans ce monde…

-… Alors faites vos sacs, parce que vous partez demain matin pour New York ! S'exclama ma mère, interrompant mon père sans même sembler s'en rendre compte.

Je sentis mes yeux s'ouvrir en grands, incertaine d'avoir bien entendu. Je devais avoir mal compris, ce n'était pas possible. Ils n'étaient tout de même pas allé jusque là. C'était beaucoup trop.

\- Qu...quoi ? Balbutiai-je, complètement déboussolée, alors que Hook à mes côtés les dévisageait avec la bouche entrouverte de surprise.

\- Avant que tu ne t'emballes, je vais tout vous expliquer, rit mon père, amusé par nos réactions. Nous avons pensés qu'avec tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers temps, vous voudriez peut-être profiter de quelques instants rien qu'à vous. Le voyage ne durera que quelques jours, et nous garderont Liam pour vous. Nous n'avons pas décidé de le prévoir plus long, autant parce que Liam est encore fort petit et ne supporterait pas d'être séparé de vous trop longtemps, que parce que tu es enceinte. Mais si vous voulez repartir autre part quand le bébé sera né avec les enfants, on se fera un plaisir de vous offrir un nouveau voyage…

\- Attends, le coupai-je sans arriver à croire en la réalité de la situation, mon cœur battant très vite dans ma poitrine. Est-ce que tu es vraiment en train de nous dire que vous nous avez offert un voyage...à New York.

\- On a pensé que c'était une bonne idée parce que ce n'est pas trop loin et que tu connais déjà la ville, Emma, expliqua ma mère, un peu haletante à cause de son excitation. On voulait vous offrir des moments rien qu'à vous…

\- Vous prenez le car de 6h30 demain matin, nous informa mon père avec un grand sourire, semblant vraiment heureux de son idée. Le retour est prévu pour mercredi soir. On vous conduira jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus, on s'est juste dit que ce moyen de transport était plus pratique pour tout le monde étant donné que l'avion ou la voiture auraient été très fatiguant pour toi, vu que tu es enceinte…

Je ne répondis rien dans un premier temps, et tournai la tête vers Killian, qui n'avait pas l'air de croire à ce qui nous arrivait non plus. C'était inimaginable. Trois jours, rien qu'à nous, dans la ville où j'avais vécu pendant un an. Trois jours où nous n'avions à nous soucier de rien, ni des vilains, ni de la magie, ni de problèmes potentiels que nous pourrions rencontrer. Trois jours où nous pouvions être un jeune couple tout à fait normal…

\- Vous êtes complètement fous… finis-je par souffler avant de me lever pour aller serrer mes parents dans mes bras.

Le reste de la conversation se déroula dans une sorte de brouillard surexcité. Tout se passa très rapidement. Ma mère calma mon angoisse à l'idée de quitter Liam en me disant que je pouvais les appeler quand je le voulais, et me rassura une nouvelle fois en me disant qu'elle faisait ça avec plaisir, et qu'elle ne se sentait pas du tout obligée de m'offrir de tels cadeaux, mais qu'elle voulait juste me voir heureuse. Ils avaient tout prévu : l'hôtel, le trajet, l'argent pour les repas, et ne voulurent rien entendre lorsque je protestais quant à tout ce qu'ils nous offraient, clamant que c'était notre voyage et que nous n'avions donc rien à prendre à notre charge.

Elsa était elle aussi présente pour nous faire ses adieux, ce qui teinta la scène d'une certaine mélancolie, parce que je n'avais pas envie que mon amie s'éloigne de nouveau. Mais en tant que reine d'Arendelle, elle était tenue de retourner à ses obligations, et je comprenais parfaitement. Elle me promit cependant de revenir nous voir très rapidement pour faire la connaissance du nouveau bébé ce qui me rendit le sourire alors que je réalisais que nous n'allions plus être séparée pour très longtemps.

Et, juste comme ça, après avoir remercié une énième fois mes parents, nous nous retrouvâmes de nouveau seuls en compagnie de Liam, à qui nous avions expliqué très calmement ce qui allait se passer, et Henry, qui trouvait la situation très drôle et qui voulait nous aider à nous préparer. Devinant que nous voulions avoir quelques minutes à nous, il entraîna son petit frère à l'étage pour commencer les préparatifs, et nous les entendîmes discuter dans les escaliers alors que Liam babillait joyeusement en réponse aux questions de son frère.

Je me retournai vers Hook, qui semblait tout aussi halluciné que moi, mais plutôt content de la nouvelle. Tendrement, il me prit par les hanches pour m'attirer à lui, comprenant mon air abasourdi, et je dis en secouant la tête :

\- Ils sont devenus fous ! Ça me paraît complètement démesuré comme cadeau, pas toi?

\- Un peu, avoua-t-il avec un petit rire. Mais on ne va certainement pas s'en plaindre.

\- Non, dis-je en émettant un petit rire à mon tour. Je ne veux juste pas qu'ils se sentent obligés de m'offrir quoi que ce soit juste parce qu'ils ne m'ont pas élevée…

\- Ils ne se sentent pas obligés, _love_ , je peux te l'assurer, me rassura-t-il gentiment. Ils avaient tous les deux l'air fous de joie.

\- C'est vrai, admis-je avant de relever la tête pour lui sourire avec franchise. Trois jours rien que pour nous, tu imagines ?

\- Ça va être de belles vacances, assura-t-il en ayant l'air particulièrement heureux de la tournure qu'avait pris la situation.

Puis, sans rien ajouter, il se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser avec douceur, m'offrant ainsi un avant-goût de ce voyage qui allait sans aucun doute dépasser toutes mes espérances.

* * *

 **Et voilà! Comme vous l'avez compris, les chapitres qui suivent parlent de la lune de miel! A dimanche prochain! :)**


	30. Chapter 30

**virginie06 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Oui, moi aussi j'ai été choquée à vie par la disparition de Robin, et comme je suis dans le déni j'ai décidé de le laisser vivant dans mes fics haha x) Et oui, les trois chapitres qui suivent sont à propos de la lune de miel! :) Et qu'as-tu pensé de l'épisode, il t'a plu? Je suis sûre que je vais adorer celui de ce soir pour ma part! :) J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre! :)**

 **Athena Skywriter : Merci beaucoup, je suis vraiment contente d'avoir réussi à te faire aimer le fluff ! :D Et ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, une grosse crise arrive dans quelques chapitres, mon côté psychopathe a repris le dessus x) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! :)**

* * *

\- Vous êtes sûrs de n'avoir rien oublié ? Demanda mon père, tapant nerveusement du bout des doigts sur le volant de ma voiture.

\- Ça fait cinq fois que tu nous le demande, papa, ça va aller ! Rigolai-je devant l'anxiété apparente de David, qui grimaça en retour.

Le réveil avait été plutôt difficile. Si Liam avait la faculté d'être en forme dès le matin, tenant ça de son père qui était de bonne humeur dés qu'il ouvrait les yeux, ce n'était pas du tout mon cas, d'autant plus que notre nuit avait encore été un peu mouvementée. Il était horriblement tôt, et, n'ayant pas le droit à de la caféine vu que j'étais enceinte, je devais avouer que je ne m'étais pas réveillée le sourire aux lèvres. Mais, comme toujours, Killian avait réussi à force de pitreries à me faire rire, et à présent que nous étions partis, je me sentais de bien meilleure humeur et j'avais hâte d'arriver à New York, même si j'étais toujours inquiète à l'idée de quitter Liam pendant plusieurs jours. Mais la perspective de ces journées en amoureux me ravissait, et je sentais mon cœur battre plutôt rapidement dans ma poitrine à cause de l'excitation.

Nous venions de passer la limite de la ville. Ma mère conduisait le truck de David, dans lequel nous avions entassés nos sacs, et Henry se trouvait avec elle. Mon père était au volant de ma petite voiture, et semblait plutôt angoissé à l'idée que quelque chose ne se passe pas comme nous l'avions prévu. Liam babillait gaiement à l'arrière du véhicule, et je jetai un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur pour apercevoir Killian, les bras croisés, ayant l'air plutôt contrarié. Il n'avait rien voulu dire lorsque je lui avais demandé de s'installer à côté de notre fils, mais je voyais bien qu'il n'appréciait pas trop le fait de se retrouver écrasé sur la banquette arrière de ma voiture. Je pinçai les lèvres pour étouffer un rire et passai ma main derrière mon siège pour lui tapoter le genoux, volontairement moqueuse. Il me regarda d'un air agacé qui me fit sourire pour de bon. Je me retournai vers lui en haussant les sourcils pour dire :

\- Le voyage commence bien si tu te mets déjà à râler.

\- Je ne râle pas, marmonna-t-il en faisant la moue. Ta foutue voiture est juste beaucoup trop petite pour mes jambes.

\- Dis toi que ce n'est pas elle qui est trop petite, mais peut-être toi qui est trop grand. Et aie un peu de respect pour me voiture, s'il te plaît.

Il releva les yeux vers moi et ne sut pas garder son air fâché pendant plus de quelques secondes face à mon expression amusée. Je pouffai de rire en voyant ses yeux briller et son sourire s'élargir, appréciant comme toujours ces petites taquineries entre nous. Je me retournai de nouveau pour faire face à la route, et sentis les doigts de Killian se resserrer autour de ma main, qui était restée posée sur sa jambe.

Nous fûmes plutôt vite arrivés à notre but, et tout notre petit groupe descendit des véhicules en discutant joyeusement pour nous accompagner vers le bus, déjà entouré d'une bonne vingtaine de voyageurs. Pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur son crochet, Killian avait remis la prothèse qu'il portait lorsqu'il était venu me rechercher à New York, des années plus tôt. Il n'avait pas l'air de tant apprécier le fait d'être privé de son crochet, et regardait sa fausse main d'un air méfiant, ce qui me fit rire alors que je posai ma main dans son dos pour l'apaiser. Mon père nous aida à mettre les bagages dans la soute et, juste comme ça, nous fûmes prêts à partir.

Dès qu'il se rendit compte que nous allions nous en aller, Liam se mit à pleurer en gros sanglots déchirant. Je le pris immédiatement dans mes bras avec l'envie subite de l'emmener en voyage avec nous, parce que le voir dans cet état me brisait le cœur, mais je savais bien que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. C'était notre lune de miel, le but était que nous nous retrouvions juste tous les deux pendant quelques temps, et je devais laisser mon fils à mes parents, je le savais. Je me contentai donc d'essayer de le consoler alors qu'il avait la tête plongée dans mon cou, moi-même au bord des larmes.

\- Ça va aller, bébé, on ne part que pour quelques jours, on reviendra vite, c'est promis. Et puis tu vas rester avec Grand-mère, Grand-père et Neal, tu vas voir, tu vas bien t'amuser...

Comme il continuait à pleurer, Hook le prit à son tour dans ses bras pour essayer de le calmer mais ça n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Liam s'accrocha eux épaules de son père, comme pour essayer de le retenir de s'éloigner. Après plusieurs minutes passées à tenter de le consoler, en vain, mon père finit par nous interrompre d'une voix douce :

\- Le bus va partir, il faut y aller, maintenant…

Ça ne fit que redoubler les sanglots de Liam, qui se blottit encore un peu plus dans les bras de Killian. Décidant qu'il valait mieux ne pas prolonger encore les adieux, ce qui ne ferait qu'empirer les choses, je me forçai à coller un sourire sur mon visage et caressai la joue de mon fils avec douceur :

\- On t'aime fort, Liam, mais on doit partir, maintenant. Je te promets que ça ne sera pas long.

Je me tournai vers ma famille pour tous les serrer longuement dans mes bras. Ma mère avait repris Liam contre elle, et il nous regardait avec des yeux remplis de tristesse, comme si nous venions de le trahir grandement. Tout en essayant de me débarrasser de la boule qui s'était formée dans ma gorge afin de ne pas éclater en sanglots, je me retournai vers Henry pour lui dire au revoir :

\- Amusez-vous bien, nous dit mon fils avec un grand sourire, alors que je lui frictionnai affectueusement le dos.

\- Merci, kid, soupirai-je en me détachant de lui. Sois prudent pendant notre absence, d'accord ? Ajoutai-je alors que Hook s'approchait à son tour de Henry pour le serrer brièvement dans ses bras en guise d'adieux.

\- Sois prudent, _lad_. Et prends soin de ton frère pour nous, d'accord ? Dit Killian, se détachant de l'étreinte qu'il partageait avec mon fils pour venir mettre une main dans mon dos et me réconforter.

\- Pas de soucis, vous me connaissez, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil assuré qui me tira un petit sourire.

Je le serrai une nouvelle fois contre moi pour le remercier, puis me penchai une dernière fois vers Liam pour l'embrasser sur le front, imitée par Killian. Consciente que si nous ne partions pas maintenant, les choses allaient être encore plus compliquées, je tournai les talons et montai dans le véhicule, suivie de Killian, qui avait enlacés ses doigts aux miens.

Les places qui nous étaient réservées se trouvaient au milieu du bus. Hook s'installa près de la fenêtre, et je me penchai pour faire un dernier signe de la main à ma famille. J'accrochai le regard de Liam, qui pleurait toujours dans les bras de ma mère, et mon cœur se serra de tristesse, parce que voir mon petit garçon comme ça me peinait tellement.

\- Tu crois que ça va aller ? C'est la première fois qu'on le quitte pendant autant de temps, dis-je en me mordillant la lèvre inférieure, me forçant à sourire à Liam à travers la vitre pour ne pas l'inquiéter encore plus.

\- Moi aussi, ça m'angoisse, me dit doucement Killian en passant un bras autour de mes épaules, déposant un petit baiser sur ma tempe. Mais ne te tracasse pas, il est entre de bonnes mains.

Je hochai la tête, consciente qu'il avait raison, et poussai un petit soupir pour essayer de me redonner une contenance. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, les portes du bus se refermèrent, annonçant le départ. Killian me serra un peu plus contre lui, comme pour me rassurer, et je me blottis contre son torse en profitant de son étreinte familière. Le bus démarra peu de temps après, et je me contorsionnai pour voir ma famille jusqu'au tout dernier moment. Lorsqu'ils eurent disparu, je me retournai vers Killian et lui souris, même si j'étais encore un peu peinée par la réaction de notre petit garçon. Mais il fallait que j'arrête de m'inquiéter. Liam était avec mes parents, il ne pouvait rien lui arriver, et s'il y avait le moindre problème, je savais que ma mère n'hésiterait pas à m'appeler. Et puis c'était notre lune de miel. Il fallait en profiter.

\- Prête pour le grand départ ? Murmura alors Hook à mon oreille.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire devant son air surexcité, et je relevai la tête vers lui pour dire, un brin moqueuse, ce qui le fit éclater de rire :

\- Je n'ai jamais été aussi prête.

* * *

Le bus roulait depuis plusieurs heures déjà, et nous en étions à plus de la moitié du voyage. Serrée tout contre Killian, qui avait toujours son bras gauche passé autour de moi, j'avais retiré mes chaussures pour pouvoir replier mes jambes sous moi et me mettre plus à l'aise. Une main posée sur mon ventre, je sentais le bébé s'agiter comme un beau diable, comme s'il était lui aussi impatient d'arriver. J'étais toujours à moitié endormie – j'avais fini par sombrer dans le sommeil, le torse de Killian en guise d'oreiller, et j'avais dû dormir plusieurs heures d'affilées dans cette position. Je levai les yeux pour regarder Killian, qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir remarqué que je ne dormais plus. Le regard fixé sur la route qui défilait sous les roues du véhicule, il avait les écouteurs de mon baladeur rivés dans les oreilles, semblant plongé dans un autre monde. Il connaissait l'appareil, depuis le temps qu'il vivait dans notre monde, mais n'avait jamais vraiment eu le temps de l'utiliser plus de quelques minutes d'affilée entre toutes les crises que nous devions affronter au jour le jour, et ça avait l'air de le fasciner. Nous avions écouté de la musique ensemble pendant un petit temps, ce qui m'avait permis de lui faire découvrir plusieurs chansons qui me faisaient étrangement penser à notre histoire, mais j'avais fini par lui laisser l'appareil pour me reposer. Un rayon de soleil traversait la vitre et illuminait son profil, le rendant encore plus beau qu'il ne l'était d'habitude. Je ne savais pas quelle chanson il était en train d'écouter, mais elle avait l'air particulière, car je pouvais entendre son cœur s'être accéléré à travers son t-shirt.

Je ne voulais pas la déranger alors qu'il avait l'air si concentré, et je baissai donc les yeux vers mes mains, toujours un peu étonnée d'y trouver une alliance. La bague de fiançailles que Killian m'avait offert deux ans plus tôt était passée à mon annuaire gauche, alors que je portais l'anneau doré représentant notre union à la main droite. Nous avions décidé de nier la tradition, puisqu'il n'avait plus de main gauche et que je souhaitais que nous portions la bague à la même main, comme un symbole de notre indestructible complicité. Une pensée me traversa soudain l'esprit, et je changeai de position pour prévenir Killian que j'étais réveillée et pouvoir lui parler. Il ne sembla cependant pas remarquer mon intervention subtile, trop plongé dans ce qu'il était en train d'écouter. J'eus alors une idée qui me fit moi-même sourire et, délicatement, j'enlevai un de ses écouteurs et me penchai vers son oreille :

\- _Mister Jones_ , susurrai-je, ce qui le fit sursauter.

Il se retourna vers moi, un air de pure incompréhension peint sur le visage, et je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Il grimaça pour toute réponse, puis enleva le deuxième écouteur, me montrant ainsi qu'il était prêt à m'écouter. Sa prothèse me caressa tout doucement le flanc alors qu'il me demandait d'une voix douce, la surprise passée :

\- Tu es réveillée depuis longtemps ?

\- Non, dis-je en riant toujours, incapable de reprendre mon sérieux. Si tu avais vu ta tête...

\- Arrête un peu de te moquer, Protesta-t-il d'un air faussement vexé.

Je continuai à rire en m'approchant de lui pour lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres. Il finit par sourire à son tour, et il posa tendrement sa main valide sur mon ventre avant de dire :

\- C'est le bébé qui t'as réveillée ? Il a l'air de bouger beaucoup…

\- Je commence à être habituée, dis-je en haussant les épaules. Puis je crois qu'il a hâte d'arriver.

Me sentant soudain observée, je tournai la tête pour rencontrer le regard d'une femme d'une soixantaine d'année, qui nous observait avec un sourire attendri depuis l'autre côté de la rangée. Il était vrai que, de l'extérieur, les gens qui ne nous connaissaient pas devaient être impressionnés par notre immense complicité. Je rendis son sourire à l'inconnue, mais elle détourna le regard, comme prise en faute. Je n'eus pas le temps de prolonger cet échange, car la voix de Killian me ramena à la réalité :

\- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

\- Oui, dis-je en me retournant de nouveau vers lui. J'ai réfléchi, et je me suis dit que je n'allais pas prendre ton nom de famille. Emma Jones. Ça fait juste bizarre.

\- Tu fais comme tu veux, dit-il en haussant les épaules avec un demi-sourire. Nos enfants portent nos deux noms, de toutes façon, alors ça ne change pas grand chose. Et puis tu imagines si je ne pouvais plus t'appeler Swan ?

\- Ça bouleverserait toute notre histoire, rigolai-je, avant de demander, curieuse : tu écoutais quoi quand je t'ai interrompu ?

Il se saisit du baladeur, qui était toujours posé à côté de lui, pour me montrer le titre qui était écrit sur l'écran. D'une voix que je devinais remplie d'émotion, il déclara :

\- Les paroles m'ont fait penser à nous, c'était étrange. Mais magnifique.

Intriguée, je baissai les yeux pour lire les petits caractères indiqués sur l'écran, et souris en découvrant le titre de cette mystérieuse chanson : _The Words – Christina Perri_

Cette histoire où deux amoureux n'osaient pas s'avouer leurs sentiments par peur d'être blessés. Exactement comme moi toutes ces années auparavant. Mais lui avouer ce que je ressentais pour lui avait probablement été la meilleure décision de ma vie, et j'étais à présent si heureuse de partager ma vie avec cet homme formidable. Je relevai donc les yeux vers Killian et dis en souriant :

\- Maintenant je n'ai plus peur de te le dire, déclarai-je en fixant mon regard dans le sien. Je t'aime.

Il se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser, d'abord sur les lèvres, puis, tendrement, dans les cheveux, et je vis à ses yeux brillants qu'il était profondément touché par cette déclaration.

\- Je le sais, maintenant, dit-il enfin en me serrant fort contre lui. Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Nous passâmes le reste du voyage lovés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

Le voyage dura sept heures, et nous arrivâmes à New York en début d'après-midi. Je fus plutôt heureuse d'enfin pouvoir descendre du bus pour me dégourdir les jambes, les quelques courtes pauses que nous avions fait n'ayant pas duré assez longtemps à mon goût. Le soleil brillait dans le ciel de la grande pomme, et, dès que nous fûmes dans la rue, les bruits et effluves caractéristiques de la ville m'emplirent toute entière, m'entraînant dans ce festival si particulier. Les klaxons, les cris, les interpellations des vendeurs à la sauvette, les odeurs de nourriture et de pollution, les gens qui se bousculaient, tous plus pressés les uns que les autres. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Killian pour voir comment il prenait la chose : il était déjà venu à New York, mais je voulais être sûre qu'il supportait bien cette ambiance pour le moins différente de Storybrooke. Il me sourit, me saisit la main, et me murmura à l'oreille :

\- J'avais presque oublié à quel point c'était bruyant.

Je lui souris à mon tour et l'entraînai derrière moi pour aller récupérer nos sacs. Dix minutes plus tard, nous nous retrouvâmes déjà complètement perdus en plein milieu d'une rue, lui portant un sac sur son épaule, moi tirant une valise derrière moi.

\- Tes parents nous ont dit que l'hôtel n'était pas loin de l'arrêt de bus, marmonna Killian en regardant tout autour de lui. Ça ne doit quand même pas être si compliqué. J'ai piloté un navire pendant des dizaines d'années, je devrais quand même pouvoir me retrouver dans cette foutue ville

\- Ouais, sauf que « pas loin », dans cette foutue ville comme tu dis, c'est très vague, répondis-je avec un haussement de sourcil, vaguement amusée par ses paroles.

Une de mes mains en visière pour me protéger du soleil, je tournai sur moi-même pour tenter d'au moins prendre connaissance de la rue dans laquelle nous nous trouvions. Le voyage commençait bien si nous étions déjà perdus. Au bout d'une minute, Hook me donna un petit coup d'épaule pour attirer mon attention, et demanda :

\- Il y a un grand bâtiment, là-bas. Tu crois que ça peut être notre hôtel ?

Je haussai les épaules, décidant que ça ne me coûtait rien d'aller vérifier, et nous traversâmes la rue pour nous retrouver devant ce qui semblait être un grand hôtel de luxe. Je levai la tête pour lire le nom du bâtiment, et en restai bouche bée. C'était difficile à croire, mais nous étions en réalité supposé dormir là dedans.

\- Tu crois que tes parents ont perdu la tête ? Demanda Killian, les yeux lui aussi levés vers le sommet de l'hôtel qui semblait côtoyer les nuages.

\- J'en sais rien, mais tout ce dont je suis sûre, c'est que je ne me suis jamais approchée aussi près d'un truc aussi luxueux, fis-je remarquer en ouvrant de grands yeux effarés.

\- On va avoir l'air décalés, là-dedans, fit-il remarquer avec pertinence.

\- Ça peut être drôle, dis-je en faisant une petites moue qui le fit rigoler.

J'entraînai Killian dans mon sillage alors que le portier nous ouvrait la porte pour nous permettre d'entrer. A l'intérieur, le sol était de marbre et les plafonds si haut que ça en était vertigineux. Presque timidement, nous nous approchâmes de la réception, où on nous indiqua que notre chambre se trouvait au troisième étage. Toujours chargés de nos sacs, nous entrâmes dans l'ascenseur pour aller découvrir notre logement, rigolant sous cape parce que tout ça était décidément beaucoup trop pour nous.

La chambre n'était pas une suite à proprement parlé, mais elle était spacieuse et accueillante. Nous prîmes le temps de téléphoner à mes parents pour les rassurer et leur dire que nous étions bien arrivés, et pour parler un peu avec Liam, qui avait l'air de s'être calmé depuis notre départ et de bien s'amuser avec Neal. Puis je pris le temps de me changer pour troquer mon t-shirt contre une tunique légère qui était plus adaptée au temps caniculaire qui régnait sur la ville, impatiente d'aller montrer tout ce que je connaissais du lieu à l'homme que j'aimais.

Alors que je me penchai sur mon sac de voyage pour y trouver mes lunettes de soleil, je sentis Killian m'enlacer par les hanches et je me retournai pour lui faire face avec un haussement de sourcil interrogateur. Il ne me donna aucune explication, et se mit à m'embrasser avec fougue. Je me pris au jeu dans un premier temps, mais lorsque je me retrouvai assise sur le couvre lit, toujours occupée à l'embrasser, je me détachai de lui pour dire avec un sourire alors que ses doigts parcouraient mon dos :

\- _Easy, tiger_ , on aura tout le temps pour ça après. Mais ce serait dommage de ne pas profiter d'une si belle après-midi.

Il me dévisagea d'un air vaguement déçu, et je l'attirai à moi pour un nouveau baiser, espérant ainsi lui faire retrouver son sourire. Puis, sans attendre un commentaire de sa part, je me levai du lit et l'attirai derrière moi pour l'obliger à sortir de la chambre

* * *

 **voilà voilà, la référence à _The words_ est parce que je suis complètement obsédée par cette chanson x) La lune de miel continue dans le prochain chapitre, j'espère vous retrouver dimanche prochain! :)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Virginie06 : Merci beaucoup, j'ai toujours aimé écrire du fluff haha :) Oh oui, va écouter la chanson, en plus il y a Colin dans le clip hehe. J'ai trop aimé l'épisode pour ma part, on a eu pas mal de CaptainCharming an action, c'était génial! :) J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre!**

 **Juju06070 : aaah, désolée si tu as trouvé le chapitre trop court. ça me semblait un bon moment pour couper là où je l'avais fait, mais celui-ci est beaucoup plus long, j'espère que tu aimeras! :)**

 **Swan2015 : Je suis vraiment heureuse que ça te plaise! Les personnages de ouat sont mes personnages fictifs préférés, alors j'essaye vraiment de respecter leurs caractères du mieux que je peux! :)**

* * *

\- Bon, maintenant qu'on est là, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Demanda Killian une fois que nous fûmes descendus dans la rue.

Main dans la main, nous avancions à travers la foule, emportés par l'ambiance spéciale qui régnait toujours dans la ville qui ne dort jamais. Ses doigts étaient entrelacés aux miens, comme si nous avions toujours été destinés à nous retrouver dans cette position. Son pouce dessinait des petites arabesques sur ma peau alors que le soleil du mois d'août réchauffait agréablement ma nuque. Ce voyage commençait décidément très bien.

\- Manger, parce que je meurs de faim ! Répondis-je alors en me retournant vers lui, ce qui le fit éclater de rire.

\- C'est donc pour ça que tu ne voulais pas rester dans la chambre, tu es démasquée, princesse, me taquina -t-il en me donnant un petit coup d'épaule. Tu veux quelque chose en particulier ?

Je pris le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre pour bien identifier de quoi j'avais envie. Je regardai tout autour de moi, et mes yeux tombèrent sur un vendeur ambulant, qui se trouvait à quelques mètres devant nous. Les odeurs de nourriture arrivèrent jusqu'à moi, et le bébé donna un petit coup, ma signifiant ainsi que lui aussi avait faim, et que ces effluves lui faisaient bien envie. Je me retournai vers Killian avec un grand sourire, et demandai en me rendant compte que nous n'avions jamais mangé ce dont j'avais envie à présent ensemble :

\- Tu as déjà mangé des hot-dogs ?

\- Des quoi ? Dit-il en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Je me disais bien que ce n'était pas le genre de chose qu'on vendait chez Granny, rigolai-je avant de l'entraîner par la main derrière moi. Viens, tu vas voir.

Il me suivit, semblant un peu intrigué par mon comportement, mais s'arrêta net un peu avant d'arriver devant le vendeur. Je me retournai vers lui, surprise, et il haussa un sourcil sceptique dans ma direction en voyant la dégaine du chariot de nourriture. Ne semblant pas très convaincu, il se retourna vers moi en affichant un air concerné :

\- Swan, tu es sûre que c'est bon pour le bébé ? Sans vouloir te vexer, ça n'a pas l'air très… Sain.

\- Allez, l'encourageai-je avec un grand sourire, attendrie par le fait qu'ils soit si inquiet par une chose qui me semblait si futile. Ce n'est pas comme si j'en mangeais tout les jours. Et on est en vacances. Puis c'est ce dont _Peanut_ a envie, regarde.

Je guidai sa main vers mon ventre et il la posa dessus pour sentir le bébé s'agiter comme un beau diable. Il rit, et caressa doucement mon abdomen du pouce, semblant plutôt amusé par le comportement de notre enfant. Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, il finit par dire en secouant la tête :

\- Je suis à deux contre un, ce n'est pas juste.

\- Il faut au moins que tu goûte ça une fois dans ta vie, ajoutai-je en l'entraînant avec moi vers le chariot du vendeur, et il se laissa faire cette fois. Je te promets que ça vaut le coup.

Il ne protesta toujours pas mais, lorsqu'il se retrouva avec le hot-dog en main deux minutes plus tard, il avait l'air de plutôt regretter sa décision. Il me regarda d'un air désabusé par dessus son repas, et je dus me mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas de nouveau éclater de rire.

\- Tu sais que ça ne va pas te sauter au visage, n'est-ce pas ? Me moquai-je après avoir mordu avec appétit dans mon propre hot-dog, et le bébé se calma enfin.

\- Tu es sûre que c'est comestible ? Répliqua-t-il en me regardant comme si je débarquais d'une autre planète.

\- Hook, tu viens de me voir en manger, dis-je en haussant un sourcil faussement mécontent.

\- Excuse-moi de ne pas faire confiance à tes envies de femme enceinte. Je commence à avoir l'habitude, et je sais très bien que tes repas peuvent être très bizarres.

Je lui donnai une petite tape sur l'épaule en guise de vengeance, ce qui le fit rigoler. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à mon tour, et après plusieurs minutes passées à me faire enrager, il finit par accepter de mordre dans le hot-dog.

\- Mmm… déclara-t-il avec un demi-sourire. Je dois bien t'avouer que ce n'est pas si mal, finalement.

\- Et ben voilà ! Peut-être que la prochaine fois, tu décideras de m'écouter au lieu de protester pendant si longtemps ! M'exclamai-je avec contentement.

Tout en pouffant de rire, il se pencha vers moi et me déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres, alors que mon sourire s'élargissait encore plus. Et puis, toujours dans la bonne humeur, nous nous enfonçâmes côte à côte dans les rues de New York.

* * *

Nous déambulions depuis des heures dans les différents quartiers de la Grande Pomme, et je commençais sérieusement à fatiguer. J'étais une bonne sportive, et j'avais l'habitude des efforts physiques avec tous les monstres qu'il nous fallait affronter à Storybrooke, mais il fallait voir les choses en face : j'étais enceinte de six mois et demi, le poids du bébé devenait plutôt conséquent, et je devais faire attention à sa santé et à la mienne. Je m'apprêtai donc à demander une pause à Killian en lui exerçant une petite pression sur la main, mais il me devança en se retournant vers moi d'un air concerné :

\- Tu es fatiguée, toi, non ?

\- J'allais te demander qu'on s'arrête deux minutes, justement, rigolai-je, encore une fois étonnée par la façon dont nous étions toujours si connectés.

\- Tu veux t'asseoir deux minutes ?

Je hochai la tête en lui souriant pour ne pas trop l'inquiéter, et regardai autour de moi avant de trouver un muret où m'installer. Par chance, il était protégé par l'ombre d'un énorme immeuble, ce qui me rafraîchit agréablement, et j'enlevai le petit sac à dos que je transportais avec moi de mes épaules pour en tirer une bouteille d'eau et en boire de longues gorgées. Je relevai ensuite la tête pour remarquer que Killian me regardait comme si j'allais m'évanouir sur place, et je dis en riant à moitié :

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je suis fatiguée, pas malade.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va ? Continua-t-il en remettant tendrement une de mes mèches de cheveux derrière mon oreille, ignorant complètement ma moquerie. Tu es toute pâle.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassurai-je d'un air soudain sérieux, comprenant qu'il était sincèrement tracassé. Je vais bien.

Il ne sembla pas vraiment se sentir mieux, et continua à passer sa main dans mes cheveux d'un air profondément inquiet. Désirant lui montrer que je me sentais vraiment bien, je rajoutai avec un petit sourire en posant une main sur mon ventre :

\- C'est juste que, mine de rien, il est encombrant ce petit bout.

Il rit doucement et posa sa main sur mon ventre, au-dessus de la mienne. Il se pencha ensuite vers moi pour m'embrasser avec douceur sur le front, et je fermai les yeux, profitant de ce moment de calme. J'étais tellement heureuse de me retrouver avec lui dans cette ville, et les trois jours qui suivaient s'annonçaient tout simplement formidables.

\- Tu te sens d'attaque pour continuer à marcher ? Demanda-t-il, me sortant de mes pensées. Si ça ne va pas, on peut aller manger un bout tu sais, on peut continuer la visite demain…

\- Ça va, dis-je en haussant les épaules. Je te promets que je me sens bien, j'avais juste besoin de me reposer.

Je m'apprêtai à continuer ma phrase lorsque mon regard rencontra au loin une pancarte annonçant l'entrée d'un métro. Une idée germa soudain dans mon esprit, et je demandai en relevant le menton pour le regarder dans les yeux, lui souriant avec douceur :

\- Tu as déjà pris le métro ?

\- Le quoi ? Répondit-il de l'air perdu qu'il prenait lorsque je lui parlais de choses dont ils ne connaissait pas l'existence.

\- Il faut absolument que tu essayes ça au moins une fois ! M'exclamai-je sans répondre à sa question, me levant soudain d'un bond pour l'entraîner par la main, toute mon énergie retrouvée.

Il ne protesta pas, semblant plutôt intrigué, mais une fois que nous fûmes arrivés devant l'entrée de la gare souterraine, il s'arrêta pour me demander d'un air perplexe :

\- Où est-ce que tu m'emmène ?

\- C'est une station de métro, expliquai-je, amusée par le fait qu'il ne connaisse pas cette invention qui avait toujours fait partie de ma vie. C'est comme un bus, mais sous la terre.

\- Tu es sûre que c'est sécurisé ? Demanda-t-il ne ouvrant de grands yeux, semblant un peu inquiet par ma dernière affirmation.

\- Mais oui ! Rigolai-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Fais moi confiance, tu verras.

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur les escaliers qui s'enfonçaient dans la terre et dans lesquels des gens s'engouffraient sans cesse avec un rapidité et une assurance déconcertante. Il n'était pas encore l'heure de la sortie des bureaux, mais la ville regorgeait de touristes et d'habitants se rendant à des rendez-vous quelconques. Le métro était donc loin d'être vide. Après avoir regardé pendant plusieurs secondes le ballet des va et viens, Hook finit par hocher la tête, et nous descendîmes les escaliers l'un derrière l'autre, ma main toujours serrée dans la sienne pour ne pas le perdre dans la foule.

\- On va où ? S'enquit-t-il une fois que nous fûmes arrivé devant les tourniquets qui délimitaient l'entrée de la gare.

Je réfléchis quelques secondes, puis lui jetai un coup d'œil en coin. Il avait l'air plutôt perdu à cause de toute cette agitation, et tenait ma main bien serrée dans la sienne comme s'il avait peur que je disparaisse soudainement. Je n'eus pas à réfléchir très longtemps pour trouver notre destination : Central Park. Non seulement fallait-il absolument que nous passions par cet endroit mythique de la ville, mais j'étais persuadée qu'un peu de verdure lui ferait du bien et lui rappellerait Storybrooke. Je souris donc et changeai de position pour enrouler mes bras autour de lui, relevant le menton pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Tu verras, dis-je d'un air volontairement mystérieux.

Ma réflexion lui tira un sourire. Il enroula lui aussi ses bras autour de mes hanches et me déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres. Nous restâmes enlacés pendant encore quelques secondes, profitant de cette étreinte, avant que je ne me détaches pour aller payer nos billets.

Après un bref instant de confusion sur la façon dont il devait utiliser le tourniquet, nous finîmes par nous retrouver dans les couloirs du métro, où la foule se bousculait sans ménagement. Je sentis la main de Hook se crisper encore un peu plus sur la mienne alors que je le menais vers notre destination, essayant de le rassurer en lui caressant doucement la peau de mon pouce pour ne pas qu'il soit trop inquiet par tous ces gens qui se croisaient dans ces couloirs exigus.

Une fois sur le quai, je grimaçai en voyant le nombre de personnes qui s'entassaient sur si peu d'espace. Je n'avais pas imagine une seconde que le métro serait à ce point bondé, et je posai une main sur mon ventre, un peu inquiète à l'idée de ne pas supporter la chaleur qui allait sans aucun doute régner dans le véhicule. Comme en échos à mes pensées, Killian prit la parole d'un air un peu tracassé :

\- C'est normal qu'il y ait autant de monde ?

\- Je pense qu'on a choisit la mauvaise heure, admis-je en haussant les épaules.

Il fit une petite grimace pour toute réponse, et le bruit du métro qui grondait depuis le tunnel se fit entendre. Je me retournai vers Killian, qui s'était un peu crispé en entendant ce bruit un peu inquiétant pour lui qui ne connaissait pas ce moyen de transport, et je dis en poussant un petit soupir :

\- Prépare-toi à te faire bousculer.

Une fois que les portes se furent ouvertes devant nous, j'eus la surprise de constater que les voyageurs s'écartaient pour nous laisser passer les premiers. Étonnée par cette politesse inespérée, je leur souris et parvins à me frayer un chemin jusqu'au fond du wagon où, comme je m'en doutais, il ne restais plus aucune place libre. Killian, semblant passablement suspicieux de tous ces gens qui se serraient dans un si petit espace, m'imita en s'agrippant à une barre, juste à temps pour ne pas tomber lorsque le véhicule démarra.

\- _Bloody hell_ … marmonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Bienvenue dans le monde moderne, me moquai-je gentiment. Je prenais souvent le métro, quand j'habitais à New York, tu sais.

\- Comment as-tu pu supporter cette chose pendant des mois ? Demanda-t-il en secouant la tête d'un air effaré.

\- On s'habitue, rigolai-je en posant ma main libre sur mon ventre, essayant tant bien que mal de garder mon espace vital tout en conservant mon équilibre.

\- Tu vas tenir le coup, debout ? S'inquiéta-t-il soudain, passant son bras gauche autour de mes hanches comme pour m'aider discrètement.

\- C'est un court trajet, ça va aller, le rassurai-je, juste au moment où une voix à ma droite me fit me retourner.

\- Vous voulez vous asseoir, madame ? S'enquit une jeune fille à la longue chevelure noire.

Elle devait avoir une vingtaine d'année et avait un visage d'une douceur inouïe. Elle leva ses grands yeux de jais vers moi, un léger sourire dessiné sur les lèvres, semblant attendre ma réponse avec impatience :

\- C'est gentil, déclinai-je en lui souriant à mon tour. Nous ne sommes pas là pour longtemps.

\- Par une chaleur pareille, il vaudrait mieux ne pas faire d'effort, vous savez, insista-t-elle avec gentillesse.

\- Elle a raison, ajouta Killian, qui avait suivit notre échange avec attention.

Sans me laisser le temps de refuser la proposition une nouvelle fois, la jeune fille se leva avec un sourire serein, et je m'installai à sa place en la remerciant chaleureusement. Je ne voulais pas déranger, mais il était vrai qu'entre la chaleur étouffante et le poids du bébé, j'étais beaucoup mieux assise que sur mes pieds. Je souris une nouvelle fois à ma bienfaitrice, qui me répondit par un humble hochement de tête, et Killian se pencha vers moi d'un air étonné :

\- Je ne savais pas que les gens étaient aussi gentils dans les grandes villes.

\- Moi non plus, crois moi, répondis-je avec sincérité. Et j'ai vécu un an ici, donc je suis bien placée pour le savoir.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Comme résolution, je propose qu'on essaye d'élever nos enfants comme ça, parce que c'est un bon exemple à suivre.

Sa réflexion me fit sourire alors que j'imaginais mes enfants, qui étaient toujours si gentils, et je répondis avec pertinence :

\- Je pense qu'on est sur la bonne voie, parce que Henry et Liam sont adorables.

Il sourit à son tour, et le reste du trajet se déroula dans le calme. Killian avait l'air soulagé que je ne sois plus debout, et notre conversation dériva vers un sujet plus léger. Je finis par me lever quelques secondes avant d'arriver à notre destination et, alors que, main dans la main, nous nous dirigions vers les portes du métro, la jeune fille qui m'avait laissé sa place nous dit avec une sincérité déconcertante :

\- Vous formez un très beau couple.

Surprise, je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre que j'étais déjà sur le quai et que le métro s'éloignait en grondant. Je restais quelques secondes immobile, perplexe, ne sachant pas très bien comme réagir. Je ne m'étais vraiment pas attendu à une telle déclaration, et j'étais complètement déstabilisée.

\- N'ait pas l'air aussi surprise, elle a raison, me souffla Hook à l'oreille avec des rires dans la voix.

Je me retournai vers lui en secouant la tête, amusée, et, ensemble, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie de la station.

* * *

\- Bienvenue à Central Park, déclarai-je avec un grand sourire une fois que nous fûmes arrivés devant l'entrée du célèbre parc.

\- Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je suis déjà venu ici, me lança-t-il en haussant un sourcil amusé. Tu m'as même enchaîné à un banc, si tu te rappelles bien.

\- Je n'avais plus mes souvenirs, alors cette fois-là ne compte pas, me défendis-je alors que nous nous engagions dans un des nombreux sentiers du parc, me mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas me mettre à rigoler.

\- Parce que tu plaides enfin coupable pour les autres fois ? Se moqua-t-il gentiment. Entre la tanière du géant et le lit d'hôpital, j'ai des dossiers sur toi, tu sais.

\- Et avec tout ça, nous voilà maintenant marié avec deux enfants et un troisième en chemin, fis-je remarquer en rigolant.

\- On vient de loin, ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Avec le temps magnifique qui régnait sur la ville, le parc était bondé. Nous prîmes le temps d'acheter des bagels à un vendeur ambulant avant de parvenir à dénicher un endroit en retrait de la foule, qui était moins occupé que le reste du parc. Nous nous assîmes par terre à même le sol, adossé à des arbres, pour manger nos friandises, profitant de la chaleur du soleil sur nos peaux. Au bout de quelques minutes, je me retrouvais blottie contre lui, les jambes passées au-dessus des siennes, alors qu'il avait passé son bras gauche autour de moi et avait posé sa main valide sur mon ventre.

\- Je me réjouis de le voir, dit-il alors que le bébé donnait un petit coup.

\- Moi aussi, dis-je avec un sourire, la tête appuyée tout contre son épaule. Je me réjouis de savoir si c'est une fille ou un garçon, aussi.

\- On devrait peut-être commencer à trouver des idées pour le prénom, tu ne crois pas ? Proposa-t-il.

\- On a encore le temps. Puis j'ai l'intuition que les choses vont aller comme pour Liam : Quand on le verra, le prénom s'imposera.

Il s'approcha de moi pour m'embrasser un peu partout sur le visage, ce qui me fit éclater de rire. Parfois, j'étais impressionnée par notre complicité, qui, bien loin de disparaître au fil des années, ne faisait que se renforcer. Nous étions amoureux comme au premier jour, et jamais je n'aurais pu penser connaître une histoire aussi belle après que Neal m'ait abandonnée alors que je n'avais que 17 ans. Mais Killian, lui, avait réussi à me redonner confiance en l'avenir, et je savais que notre futur allait être magnifique.

\- Je t'aime, soufflai-je une fois qu'il eut arrêté ses baisers.

Il sourit et posa son front tout contre le mien, sa main remontant pour venir se poser dans ma nuque, sa prothèse toujours dans mon dos. Il murmura avec une douceur infinie, à quelques millimètres de mes lèvres :

\- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Nous restâmes isolés dans notre petite bulle de bonheur pendant un long moment, et c'est une goutte de pluie qui tomba sur ma jambe qui me ramena à la réalité. Intriguée, je levai les yeux vers le ciel pour voir qu'il s'était assombri de manière impressionnante, juste au moment où le tonnerre se mettait à gronder au loin. En regardant autour de moi, je vis que le parc s'était vidé, et me demandai un bref instant comment nous avions pu ne pas nous rendre compte de la tempête qui se préparait.

\- Je pense qu'on va avoir droit à un bel orage, fit remarquer Killian, la tête relevée vers le ciel, juste au moment où la pluie se mettait à tomber avec tant de force que nous fûmes trempés en quelques secondes.

Je frissonnai à cause d'un filet de pluie qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de s'infiltrer par le col de ma tunique et qui roulait sur la peau de mon dos. Killian baissa les yeux sur ses vêtement dégoulinants, et je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant son air profondément outré.

\- Tu n'es pas mieux, tu sais, se défendit-il en passant sa main dans mes cheveux mouillés.

\- On ferait peut-être mieux de trouver un abri avant qu'un d'entre nous n'attrapes la mort, proposai-je, remarque à laquelle il répondit par un hochement de tête.

Il me tendit la main pour m'aider à me relever, et nous courûmes ensemble, main dans la main sous la pluie, riant sans pouvoir nous arrêter à cause de notre situation pour le moins inattendue. Nous finîmes par dénicher une petite cabane complètement perdue dans un coin du parc, qui devait habituellement être un repaire pour observer les oiseaux et écureuils en toute tranquillité. J'y entrai la première, et Killian referma la porte de bois derrière nous, nous coupant ainsi un peu du bruit du vent qui soufflait en rafale violente.

Il faisait sombre dans la cabane. Je baissai les yeux pour contempler l'étendue des dégâts, et constatai que ma tunique trempée me collai à la peau, tandis que mes cheveux dégoulinants dans mon dos me faisaient grelotter. Je me mis à trembler, et serrai mes bras autour de moi pour tenter de me tenir chaud.

\- Tu as froid ? S'inquiéta Killian en s'approchant de moi .

Il ne me laissa même pas le temps de répondre, et il retira sa veste pour me la mettre sur les épaules. Je ris en resserrant les pans du vêtement autour de moi, me demandant comment il faisait pour toujours supporter cette veste peu importe la chaleur qu'il faisait dehors. Taquine, je répondis :

\- Merci, mais sans vouloir te vexer, ta veste aussi est trempée.

Il rit et m'entraîna alors dans une puissante étreinte, solution plutôt agréable à mon problème. Je plongeai la tête dans son cou, ses cheveux eux-aussi dégoulinants d'eau de pluie venant goutter sur mon visage :

\- Et comme ça, tu as plus chaud ? Demanda-t-il en me frictionnant le dos.

\- Pas beaucoup, mais je ne suis pas contre cette position, par contre, répliquai-je, ce qui le fit rigoler une nouvelle fois.

L'eau qui tombait en trombe sur le toit de la cabane faisait un boucan épouvantable. Dehors, il était impossible d'y voir à plus de trois mètres à cause de la pluie et du vent, et le tonnerre grondait de manière menaçante. J'étais prête à parier que le parc était à présent désert, et que l'orage de chaleur allait durer pas mal de temps. Après un certain temps passé à essayer de me réchauffer, Hook se détacha un peu de moi et se mit à m'embrasser, d'abord avec douceur, puis avec de plus en plus de fougue. Je rentrai dans son jeu, laissant sa veste tomber sur le sol de notre abri, mais l'arrêtai au moment où les choses devenaient plus pressantes :

\- J'en ai autant envie que toi, crois-moi, mais ce n'est pas très intime, fis-je remarquer en posant mes deux mains sur son torse.

\- On est perdu dans une cabane au milieu des bois, Swan, contra-t-il en passant sa main dans mes cheveux. On peut difficilement trouvé plus intime.

\- Imagine que quelqu'un rentre, fis-je remarquer, amusée par son commentaire.

\- Qui veux-tu qui vienne ici en pleine tempête ?

\- Des promeneurs qui essayent de s'abriter, comme nous.

\- Ok, dit-il en se détachant complètement de moi. Si ce n'est que ça…

Je l'observai promener son regard autour de lui en me demandant ce qu'il fabriquait, et ne compris ses intentions que lorsqu'il se dirigea vers l'unique meuble qui était posé contre un mur de la pièce – un banc pour permettre aux visiteurs de se reposer – et le traîna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée pour le placer devant, barrant ainsi le passage à quiconque essayerait d'entrer. Il se retourna ensuite vers moi d'un air plutôt fier de lui, et déclara :

\- Ça te va, comme ça ?

\- Très bien, dis-je en m'approchant de lui. Je dois dire que je suis pas mal pressée d'enlever ces vêtements trempés.

Il éclata de rire et nos baisers reprirent, encore plus pressants qu'auparavant.

* * *

Nous restâmes des heures entières enlacés dans cette petite cabane perdue au milieu de Central Park. La pluie s'était légèrement calmée, mais nous n'y avions pas fait attention, trop perdus dans notre petit monde. Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer, et je fus surprise de constater que le soleil était déjà bien bas dans le ciel lorsque je tournai mon regard vers la petite fenêtre.

\- On ferait mieux d'y aller, murmurai-je, le tête de nouveau enfouie dans son cou.

Nous étions tous deux assis contre un mur, noués dans un étreinte si étroite qu'on aurait pu croire que nous ne formions plus qu'un. Il poussa un petit grognement de désapprobation et m'embrassa à la base du cou, comme pour me faire changer d'avis :

\- Il pleut toujours, dehors, fit-il remarquer en regardant à son tour par la fenêtre, me serrant encore un peu plus contre lui.

\- Oui, mais si on ne sort pas maintenant, il sera trop tard et on ne trouvera nulle part où manger. Et au risque d'essuyer encore une de tes moqueries parce que le fait d'être enceinte me donne faim, je suis affamée.

Il sourit et passa une dernière fois sa main dans mes cheveux avant de se mettre debout, mon argument semblant l'avoir convaincu. En bon Gentleman qu'il était toujours, il me tendit une main pour m'aider à me relever, et nous ramassâmes rapidement les quelques affaires qui traînaient encore sur le sol - mes chaussures, mon jeans, sa chemise et sa veste, qu'il passa autour de mes épaules en refusant catégoriquement de la mettre. Puis, main dans la main, nous sortîmes enfin de notre abri pour affronter la petite pluie désagréable qui tombait toujours pour venir nous picoter le visage.

Le parc était désert. Dans la rue, les gens se pressaient sous des parapluies et marchaient d'un pas décidé pour éviter d'être trop mouillés. Nous passâmes devant plusieurs restaurants, mais ils n'acceptaient déjà plus de nouveaux clients : il fallait dire qu'il était plus de 22h, et nous nous y étions décidément pris bien trop tard pour sortir de notre cachette. Nous finîmes par rentrer dans un petit restaurant italien perdu dans une grande artère de la ville, nos vêtements et nos cheveux humides à cause de la pluie. Il y avait toujours de l'agitation dans la salle principale, et nous eûmes un instant l'espoir de pouvoir enfin avaler quelque chose, jusqu'à ce que la propriétaire des lieux, une femme entre deux âges à la forte carrure, s'approche de nous avec une moue embêtée :

\- Désolée, mais les cuisines viennent tout juste de fermer.

Je vis la tête de Killian changer pour afficher une expression désespérée, et je devais avouer être moi-même plutôt déçue. L'odeur de pain et de sauce tomate qui flottait dans l'air me donnait encore plus faim, et le bébé donnait des coups furieux dans mon ventre, comme s'il était lui aussi affamé. J'exerçai une petite pression sur la main de Hook pour l'apaiser et me forçai à coller un sourire poli sur mon visage :

\- Ce n'est pas grave, merci quand même. Viens, ajoutai-je en tentant d'entraîner Killian derrière moi pour ressortir sous la pluie.

\- Vous êtes sûre que ce n'est pas possible de faire une exception ? Demanda-t-il en restant bien campé sur ses pieds.

\- Killian ! M'exclamai-je, surprise alors que je ne m'étais pas attendue à ce qu'il insiste. On s'y est pris trop tard, c'est de notre faute s'il n'y a plus rien d'ouvert.

\- Mais…

\- Mais rien du tout, le coupai-je avec douceur. J'ai faim, je ne suis pas malade. On va bien trouver quelque chose à manger quelque part. En dernier recours, il y a le room service de l'hôtel, même si ça va coûter un bras. Et au pire, il y a toujours bien un fast food ouvert quelque part.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit très bon pour le bébé, dit-il d'un air suspicieux.

\- Ce n'est pas pour une fois, _babe_. Allez, viens…

Il avait l'air d'avoir finalement renoncé, mais, contre toute attente, la restauratrice, qui avait écouté jusqu'alors notre conversation avec un air légèrement amusé, nous rappela alors que nous étions prêts à partir :

\- Non, attendez.

Je me retournai vers elle avec surprise, et vis que ses yeux étaient fixés sur mon ventre arrondi. Elle n'avait pas dû remarquer que j'étais enceinte jusqu'alors à cause de la veste de Hook, trop large pour moi, qui cachait un peu mes formes. Elle posa soudain une main sur mon bras et dit d'un air presque maternel :

\- Restez, on va s'arranger.

\- Vous venez de dire à l'instant que les cuisines sont fermées. On ne veut pas vous embêter…

\- Je ne vais quand même pas laisser une femme enceinte dehors, le ventre vide, par ce temps de chien ! Je m'arrangerai moi-même pour vous faire à manger, dit-elle d'un air décidé.

\- On ne veut vraiment pas vous déranger…, continuai-je, effrayée à l'idée qu'elle se sente forcée de faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Ce sont vos protestations qui me dérangent. Suivez-moi, maintenant, je n'accepterai pas un refus de votre part.

J'ouvris des grands yeux, surprise par cet accès d'autorité, et échangeai un regard avec Killian, qui avait l'air tout aussi étonné que moi par ce qui était en train de nous arriver. Renonçant à l'idée de protester – il fallait dire que l'offre était alléchante, parce que je mourrais vraiment de faim – je me laissai guider par la propriétaire, qui nous fit asseoir à une petite table située dans un coin de la grande salle. Sans nous laisser le temps de la remercier, elle s'en alla à grands pas vers les cuisines, et je me retournai vers Hook pour lui dire d'un air effaré :

\- Eh bien, c'était gentil.

\- Les gens sont étonnement polis avec nous quand tu es enceinte, fit-il remarquer en souriant.

\- Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, parce que _Peanut_ à l'air très fâché, rigolai-je en posant ma main sur mon ventre pour essayer de calmer ses coups de pieds frénétiques.

Hook rit à son tour et attrapa ma main libre pour enlacer ses doigts aux miens par dessus la nappe à carreaux. A peine une minute plus tard, la restauratrice était de retour avec une corbeille de pain et les menus, qu'elle plaça devant chacun de nous d'un air important. Nous ne fûmes pas long à choisir, et après s'être éclipsée dans les cuisines pendant quelques minutes, notre bienfaitrice revint vers nous d'un pas décidé :

\- Je ne me suis même pas présentée, dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Je m'appelle Serena.

\- Je suis Emma, me présentai-je à mon tour, toujours surprise par cet accueil chaleureux. Et voici Killian.

\- Vous venez de loin ?

\- Non, dis-je, mes doigts toujours entrelacés avec ceux de Hook. Nous sommes du Maine.

\- Vous venez pour une occasion spéciale ?

\- C'est notre lune de miel, expliqua Killian en faisant aller doucement son pouce sur ma main dans un va et vient agréable.

\- Oh, vous venez de vous marier ! S'exclama-t-elle comme s'ils 'agissait là de la nouvelle du siècle. Félicitations ! Et félicitations pour le bébé ! La naissance est prévu pour quand ?

\- Mi-novembre, dis-je en posant de nouveau ma main sur mon ventre.

\- Déjà ! Vous semblez à peine enceinte de quelques mois ! S'exclama-t-elle d'un air scandalisé. Il faut manger, vous savez !

\- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, elle mange, se moqua gentiment Killian.

Je lui décrochai un petit coup de pieds sous la table en guise de vengeance, ce qui le fit éclater de rire. Il se remit à caresser doucement ma main, et je poussai un discret soupir d'aise, tellement heureuse de me trouver là, avec lui. Serena rit à son tour avant de continuer :

\- C'est votre premier ?

\- Non, rigolai-je en secouant la tête. C'est mon troisième.

\- Vous avez déjà deux enfants ? S'étonna-t-elle en ouvrant de grands yeux.

\- Oui. Enfin, l'aîné n'est pas mon fils biologique, expliqua Killian avec un petit haussement d'épaule. Mais je le vois presque tous les jours, alors c'est tout comme.

\- C'est merveilleux, parce que c'est très rare de voir deux personnes s'aimer encore autant après autant d'années passées ensemble, dit-elle d'un air impressionné.

\- On a survécu à beaucoup de chose, répondit alors Killian.

Je pinçai les lèvres pour éviter d'éclater de rire, bien consciente que Serena n'avait aucune idée que nous avions littéralement défié la mort plus d'une fois. Killian me regarda en haussant un sourcil, plutôt content de sa blague que nous seuls pouvions comprendre, et Serena sourit d'un ai attendri :

\- Je vous laisse tous les deux, déclara-t-elle. Ça arrive tout de suite.

Elle n'avait pas menti : deux minutes plus tard, un énorme plat débordant de pâtes était posé devant moi. Nous prîmes le temps de remercier notre hôte avec reconnaissance, et je dus me faire violence pour paraître un minimum civilisée et ne pas me jeter sur mon dîner tant je mourrais de faim.

Le repas se passa dans le bonne humeur, et la nourriture était délicieuse. Le restaurant se vidait petit à petit si bien que nous ne fûmes bientôt plus que les deux seuls attablés, et nous nous dépêchâmes de finir pour ne pas trop déranger Serena, qui avait été déjà bien trop gentille avec nous.

\- Ça vous a plu ? Vint-elle nous demander lorsque nous eûmes fini.

\- C'était parfait, répondit Killian avec un sourire. On ne va pas tarder, on vous a déjà mis bien assez en retard comme ça…

\- Vous prendrez bien un dessert ! Proposa-t-elle avec un grand sourire. C'est pour la maison !

\- C'est gentil, mais je ne pourrais plus avaler quoi que ce soit, répondis-je en me demandant pourquoi cette femme que nous connaissions depuis même pas une heure était si adorable avec nous.

\- Ce n'était pas une question, me dit-elle avec un air soudain sévère. Vous êtes la femme enceinte la plus maigre que j'aie jamais vu, il va bien falloir changer ça !

J'éclatai de rire, totalement prise au dépourvu, et elle n'accepta aucune de nos protestations. C'est ainsi que Killian et moins nous retrouvâmes à déguster une énorme glace italienne à deux cuillères, riant tous les deux à cause des réflexions de la restauratrice. Décidément, cette soirée qui avait plutôt mal commencée s'était très bien terminée.

Nous finîmes par prendre congé de Serena en la remerciant chaleureusement- et en lui laissant un généreux pourboire - alors qu'elle nous souhaitait le meilleur pour la suite, nous glissant au passage, comme la jeune fille du métro, que nous formions un très beau couple. Rassasiés, Killian et moi quittâmes le restaurant main dans la main. Dehors, la pluie s'était arrêtée, et il faisait de nouveau plus chaud. Tout sourire, nous marchions vite, soudain pressés d'aller rejoindre notre hôtel pour nous retrouver une nouvelle fois dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé! Je pars en vacances à Vancouver (et je vais rencontrer Jen!), donc j'espère pouvoir être capable de poster dimanche prochain. Si vous n'avez pas de nouvelles de moi, c'est que j'ai été éblouie par la beauté de la queen haha x)**


	32. Chapter 32

**Me revoilà avec le nouveau chapitre! Désolée encore une fois de ne pas avoir pu publier la semaine dernière, mais comme je vous l'ai dit, j'étais à Vancouver. Et j'ai rencontré Jen (forever shook)! Je vais reprendre le rythme normal de publication à partir de maintenant! :)**

 **Junilopomiu : Je suis heureuse que ça t'ait plu, et voilà enfin la suite! J'ai complétement été éblouie par Jen, cette femme est un ange omg, j'avais besoin d'une semaine pour me remettre de toutes ces émotions xD J'espère que le chapitre te plaira! :)**

 **Juju06070 : Je suis contente que la lune de miel te plaise! Encore beaucoup de fluff à venir dans ce chapitre! J'espère que l'attente de t'as pas trop dérangée! **

**Swan2015 : Voilà le nouveau chapitre! Comme je le disais j'étais en vacances, donc j'ai décidé de faire une petite pause... Pour ta question, toutes les descriptions me viennent de mon imagination. Je n'ai jamais été à New York, et je n'ai jamais été enceinte ni mariée, donc j'essaye d'imaginer comment ça serait si je l'étais! Écrire m'a en réalité permis de comprendre beaucoup de chose sur la vie. je suis contente que ça te plaise en tout cas! :)**

 **JujuGreen : Je suis heureuse que tu aimes cette fic! Captain swan est mon couple favori de tous les temps ! J'adore vraiment écrire à leur propos! J'espère que la suite te plaira! :)**

* * *

Je fus réveillée par un rayon de soleil qui vint me chatouiller les paupières et m'aveugla légèrement au passage, mais n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux, toujours plongée dans un demi-sommeil et refusant de tout de suite quitter cet état de profond bien-être. Je roulai sur le côté pour échapper à la lumière et repliai mes jambes nues sur moi en poussant un petit grognement dépité. J'entendis immédiatement Killian pouffer de rire à mes côtés, et ouvris un œil pour le découvrir couché sur le flanc, sa main posée sous sa tête pour la surélever et mieux m'observer.

\- Deux questions : Pourquoi tu ris, et pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ? Dis-je d'une voix encore pleine de sommeil, comme toujours de mauvaise humeur au réveil.

\- Parce que tu es adorable et sûrement la plus femme qu'il existe sur cette terre.

\- Je viens de me réveiller, je suis loin d'être présentable, protestai-je en fronçant le nez, essayant de m'empêcher de sourire à cette remarque.

\- Ça c'est toi qui le dit, répliqua-t-il avec un grand sourire, les yeux brillants de bonheur

\- Tout compte fait, j'ai une troisième question : Pourquoi es-tu toujours de si bonne humeur le matin ?

\- Parce que contrairement à toi j'ai toujours eu l'habitude de me lever avec le soleil, se moqua-t-il gentiment. Et aussi parce que, techniquement, nous ne sommes plus vraiment le matin.

Intriguée par sa réflexion inattendue, je fis l'effort de rouler sur le dos pour jeter un coup d'œil au réveil qui était posé sur ma table de nuit, et découvris avec stupeur qu'il affichait plus de onze heures du matin. Dépitée, je me couvris le visage de mes mains en grognant de mécontentement :

\- _Fuck_ , Killian, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillée avant ?

\- Parce que tu avais l'air de bien dormir, répondit-il, ayant l'air passablement surpris par ma réaction. Et puis tu avais besoin de te reposer, on s'est couchés plutôt tard, hier, ajouta-t-il en haussant les sourcil dans une moue qui me tira un sourire.

La chambre regorgeait en effet des vestiges de notre nuit : Nos vêtements étaient éparpillés sur le sol et les meubles de la pièce, et il était toujours torse-nu alors que je n'avais pas pris la peine d'enfiler un pantalon de pyjama, et que j'étais simplement vêtue d'une culotte et d'un haut trop large pour moi, ses bras me suffisant à me tenir chaud lorsque je dormais.

\- Pourquoi le fait de te réveiller aussi tard te dérange ? Continua-t-il en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Parce que l'hôtel ne propose de petit-déjeuners que jusqu'à dix heure du matin, idiot, répliquai-je en rigolant à moitié.

\- Et alors ? On trouvera bien un endroit pour manger, dit-il en haussant les épaules, ne semblant pas plus embêté que ça par ma déclaration.

\- Ouais, mais il faut le trouver cet endroit. Ça va prendre du temps, et il faut encore qu'on se lèvre, qu'on s'habille… Et j'ai faim.

\- T'as tout le temps faim, se moqua-t-il gentiment, quoique ayant l'air plutôt attendri par ma déclaration.

\- C'est au bébé qu'il faut dire ça, répliquai-je, ce qui le fit rire encore plus fort.

Je finis par sourire à mon tour, incapable de garder mon air blasé avec lui, et il changea de position pour s'asseoir à califourchon sur mes jambes, commençant à m'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres, ce qui me tira un petit grognement de satisfaction. Je ris entre nos baisers, plutôt heureuse de ce retournement de situation, mais finis par le repousser gentiment après plusieurs minutes :

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on va gagner du temps, dis-je, plus ou moins essoufflée par le début de nos ébats

\- On n'est plus à quelques minutes près, sourit-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- On sait tout les deux très bien que ça ne prendra pas que quelques minutes.

Il rit et se remit et attaqua ma nuque sans tenir compte de ma remarque. Cette fois, et malgré ma faim, je ne cherchai même pas à me dégager de son emprise et enroulai une de mes jambes autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher encore un peu plus de moi, rejetant la tête en arrière alors que sa bouche sur la fine peau de mon cou me faisait frissonner de plaisir.

* * *

Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, nous étions enfin installés dans un _diner_ situé non loin de notre hôtel, une montagne de pancakes se dressant devant nous. Le temps était de nouveau au beau fixe, et le soleil brillait dans la ville, entraînant avec lui une agitation bien caractéristique de la grande pomme, ambiance que j'aimais tellement alors qu'elle me rappelait des souvenirs de lorsque je vivais dans cet endroit magique. Sauf que cette fois, les choses étaient mille fois mieux. j'avais de vrais souvenirs, et j'avais une famille que j'aimais plus que tout. Comme quoi, la vie pouvait parfois prendre des tournants inespérés.

Je ris en remarquant que Hook regardait son plat d'un air méfiant, les sourcils froncés comme si son repas allait lui sauter au visage. Il détaillait les pancakes avec attention, et releva à peine la tête lorsqu'il entendit mon éclat de rire moquer. Je levai un sourcil et lui dit d'un air taquin :

\- Je te promets qu'ils ne vont pas te faire de mal.

\- Permets moi d'un douter, grommela-t-il pour toute réponse, loin d'être convaincu par ma déclaration.

\- Ce sont des pancakes ! Insistai-je en rigolant. On en a déjà mangé des dizaines de fois chez Granny !

\- Ils ne ressemblaient pas à ça, pourtant, répliqua-t-il, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine comme un enfant refusant d'avaler ses légumes, et je savais au fond de moi qu'il exagérait sa réaction pour me faire rire.

\- C'est parce qu'il faut mettre du sirop d'érable dessus, expliquai-je en me saisissant du pot qui était posée devant nous pour illustrer mes paroles.

Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, j'entrepris de mettre le sirop sur son petit déjeuner en faisant exprès de laisser le pot inclinée beaucoup trop longtemps, si bien que ses pancakes furent noyés dans le sucre. Il releva la tête vers moi d'un air profondément outré, et j'éclatai d'un grand rire, me couvrant la bouche de ma main pour ne pas faire trop de bruit, sentant bientôt des larmes de joie me piquer les yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, dit-il, mais le petit sourire en coin qu'il ne parvenait pas à cacher démentait ses paroles.

\- Tu aurais dû voir ta tête, m'esclaffai-je en m'étouffant à moitié tant je rigolais.

\- Ok, rigole tant que tu veux, mais je trouverai un moyen de me venger, dit-il en haussant un sourcil, ce qui ne fit que redoubler mes rires, parce que je savais très bien qu'il ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait.

\- Je n'en doute pas, dis-je avant de me pencher par dessus la table pour lui déposer un petit baiser sur les lèvres, ce qui le fit sourire pour de bon alors qu'il m'attirait une seconde fois vers lui pour prolonger notre étreinte.

Le reste du repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, comme le reste de ce magnifique voyage. Après être sortis du restaurant, nous nous promenâmes un peu dans les rue de New York, profitant de la chaleur qui caressait doucement nos peaux sans en être pour autant dérangeante. Je finis par m'arrêter en voyant une boutique d'antiquité, qui passait un peu inaperçue, coincée entre un grand building et un restaurant, et j'entrepris d'examiner la vitrine avec attention, soudain intéressée.

\- Ça te dérange que j'aille jeter un coup d'œil ?Finis-je par demander après quelques minutes en me retournant vers Killian, sa main serrée dans la mienne. J'aimerais bien trouver quelque chose à ramener aux enfants, et je peux peut-être dénicher quelque chose ici.

\- Bien sûr que non, ça ne me dérange pas, déclara-t-il en me suivant dans la petite boutique, un léger sourire dessiné sur les lèvres.

Après plusieurs minutes passées à fureter entre les rayons, contenants des objets que j'estimais fascinant tant ils semblaient sortir d'un livre d'images, je finis par dénicher une édition rare du livre des « Milles et une nuits » et me dis que, vu sa passion pour la lecture, il plairait très certainement à Henry. Je me retournai vers Killian, qui regardait une réplique de bateau qui ressemblait étrangement au Jolly Roger avec un sourcil haussé, pour demander son avis :

\- Tu crois que Henry aimerait ça ? Demandai-je en lui tendant l'objet aux pages jaunies

Il s'approcha de moi pour feuilleter le livre avec attention, sourit plusieurs fois lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur les illustrations, et me le tendit de nouveau en déclarant :

\- Il sera très content, j'en suis sûr.

A partir de ce moment, et sans que je ne trouve une raison valable à ce comportement, il posa sur moi un regard profondément attendri, comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde. Une fois sortie de la boutique avec le précieux bouquin glissé dans mon sac à dos, je finis par lui demander, intriguée par sa réaction inattendue :

\- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

\- Pour rien, je me dis juste que je suis heureux que tu sois la mère de mes enfants, dit-il en me caressant doucement la main du pouce.

\- Arrête un peu, dis-je en rigolant, m'arrêtant pour le regarder et découvrant par la même occasion qu'il avait l'air parfaitement sérieux, ce qui me surprit alors que je croyais qu'il se moquait gentiment de moi.

\- Je ne plaisante pas, me dit-il avec douceur. Tu es parfaite.

\- Parce que j'ai acheté un livre à mon fils ? Demandai-je en haussant les sourcils, légèrement taquine.

\- Non, parce que tu essayes toujours de les rendre heureux, et que tu les aimes inconditionnellement. Tu es exceptionnelle, Emma Swan, je te l'ai déjà dis ?

Je souris, émue par cette déclaration inattendue, et me hissai sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser longuement sur les lèvres en guise de merci silencieux. Une fois que je me fus éloignée, je gardai mes bras enroulés autour de sa nuque pour murmurer tout contre ses lèvres :

\- Tu n'es pas mal non plus, tu sais.

Il sourit, m'embrassa sur le front alors que ses doigts jouaient tout doucement le long de ma colonne vertébrale, et nous reprîmes notre marche main dans la main, notre sourire ne disparaissant pas une seconde de nos visages.

* * *

La journée était passée beaucoup trop vite à mon goût. Nous avions flâné dans les rues de la ville pendant plusieurs heures, et je lui avais fait visiter tout ce que je connaissais dans ce lieu magique qui avait été ma demeure pendant un petit temps toutes ces années auparavant. J'avais absolument voulu lui montrer à quoi ressemblait une vraie fête foraine, et, après le dîner, nous avions donc pris le métro pour nous rendre à Coney Island. Le temps était magnifique et, malgré la nuit tombée, il faisait toujours agréablement tiède, si bien que je ne portais qu'un t-shirt et un fin gilet pour éviter d'attraper froid. L'endroit était bondé et résonnait des cris d'enfants surexcités et de musiques joviales. Son bras gauche passé autour de mes épaules, Killian regardait tout autour de lui avec un air émerveillé peint sur le visage, ne voulant pas rater une minute du spectacle qui se déroulait devant lui. Il ressemblait à un enfant, et je souris, attendrie en me lovant encore un peu plus contre lui.

\- Tu en veux ? Proposai-je en lui tendant le paquet de cacahuètes enrobées de sucre que nous avions acheté en arrivant et dans lequel je picorai distraitement.

Il m'offrit son plus bel air suspicieux, comme s'il avait peur que je l'empoissonne, et je continuai en haussant les sourcils, me prenant au jeu de son air gentiment moqueur :

\- Ne fais pas le malin avec moi, Jones, sinon je t'offre une barbe à papa, le menaçai-je, sachant très bien la tête qu'il allait faire si je lui présentais la sucrerie.

\- Hein ? Répondit-il dans un air de confusion la plus totale.

\- C'est bien ce que je disais, répliquai-je en riant, amusée par sa réaction.

\- Depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici, j'ai l'impression que tu ne veux me faire manger que des choses plus étranges les unes que les autres.

\- C'est parce que tu n'as pas vu à quoi ressemblait une barbe à papa, crois-moi.

\- C'est plus bizarre que le hot-dog que tu m'as fait avalé hier ? Demanda-t-il d'un air faussement innocent.

\- Tu n'as pas idée, dis-je en affichant un air volontairement mystérieux.

\- Est-ce que les gens de ce monde sont… particuliers, ou c'est juste toi qui a des envies très spéciales pendant la grossesse ?

J'ouvris de grands yeux devant sa pique à laquelle je ne m'étais pas attendue, et déclarai en voyant qu'il avait l'air extrêmement fier de sa plaisanterie :

\- Puisque c'est comme ça, je t'en achète une.

\- Non, je rigolais… Swan ! Lança-t-il en voyant que je me dirigeais en riant vers le stand d'un vendeur de sucreries.

Je ne fis pas attention à ses protestations indignées et commandai deux barbes à papa, qui furent très vite en notre possession. Hook me jeta un regard noir derrière l'énorme boule de sucre rose qu'il tenait en main, et j'éclatai de rire en portant une partie de la mienne à ma bouche, savourant le goût de ma sucrerie fondant sur ma langue.

\- Ok, si je dois manger ça, dis-moi au moins avec quoi c'est fait, demanda-t-il avec un soupir mélodramatique.

\- Du sucre, répondis-je en essayant de retenir mes éclats de rire.

\- Et ? M'invita-t-il à continuer.

\- Juste du sucre.

\- Sérieusement ? Et tu veux que j'avale ça ?

\- Je le fais bien, répliquai-je en riant. Et si tu ne me fais pas confiance, regarde tous les gens qui en mangent autour de toi.

Il hésita encore pendant plusieurs minutes, prenant plaisir à me taquiner, puis finit par céder devant mes supplications amusées, et, contre toute attente, il aima beaucoup ça. Ça le mit même de très bonne humeur, car nous nous arrêtions toutes les quelques minutes pour échanger des baisers au goût sucré entre les attractions. Nous finîmes par nous arrêter devant un stand de tir à la carabine, et je dis en voyant les peluches qui étaient disposées derrière l'homme d'une cinquantaine d'année qui dirigeait le jeu, accompagné d'une adolescente qui devait très certainement être sa fille :

\- Je vais essayer d'en gagner une pour Liam.

\- Tu as l'air bien sûre de toi, se moqua-t-il gentiment.

\- J'ai de l'expérience avec les armes à feu, je te rappelle, répliquai-je d'un air faussement vexé en faisant signe au forain que je voulais tenter ma chance.

Il me tendit une des armes avec un sourire, et je fis une petite grimace de défi en direction de Hook avant de pointer la carabine sur la cible. Comme je m'y attendais avant de commencer, tous mes tirs rencontrèrent leur but, et la jeune fille, qui avait regardé ma prestation d'un air fasciné, me demanda d'un air impressionné :

\- Woah ! Vous êtes policière ?

\- Shérif, corrigeai-je en souriant, lui tendant l'arme, qu'elle rangea soigneusement sur un emplacement prévu à cet effet.

\- Avec le nombre de balles que vous venez de mettre, vous avez le droit de choisir ce que vous voulez, me dit-elle avec un gentil sourire.

Hook se plaça à mes côtés pour décider avec moi de ce que nous voulions ramener à notre fils, et nous finîmes par porter notre choix sur une grosse peluche représentant un chien, animal préféré de Liam. Alors que je prenais mon prix des mains de la jeune fille en la remerciant chaleureusement, Killian déclara avec un petit sourire :

\- Si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais tenter ma chance aussi.

\- Tu n'as pas peur de te faire battre à plat de couture, vu ce que je viens de faire ? Lui dis-je d'un air volontairement moqueur.

\- Et qui te dit que je ne vais pas faire mieux que toi ? Tu crois que je ne suis doué qu'avec mon épée ?

Je vis la fille éclater de rire derrière lui et je pinçai moi-même les lèvres, consciente que pour quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas notre histoire, sa phrase était horriblement tendancieuse. Killian me regarda d'un air complètement perdu devant ma réaction et demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ?

\- Rien, dis-je d'une voix étranglée par les éclats de rire. Rien du tout, joue.

Il me regarda en haussant les sourcils, mais finit par obéir en visant la cible avec son arme. Il avait un désavantage par rapport à moi vu qu'il ne pouvait utiliser qu'une seule main, mais il se débrouilla plutôt bien. Une fois le jeu finit, il choisit un petit _teddy bear_ à la fourrure douce et me la tendit en disant :

\- Elle est pour _Peanut_ , celle-là.

Il posa la main sur mon ventre pour illustrer ses paroles, et je souris en sentant le bébé donner un petit coup. Je trouvais toujours ça magique qu'il réponde aux caresses et au son de la voix de son père, comme si une complicité les unissait déjà alors qu'ils ne s'étaient encore jamais réellement rencontrés.

\- Il te dit merci, murmurai-je en relevant les yeux vers lui, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

Il se pencha une énième fois vers moi pour m'embrasser doucement sous le regard attendri de la jeune foraine.

* * *

Le lendemain - et ce malgré notre nuit encore une fois plutôt agitée, mais nous ne pouvions nous en prendre qu'à nous même - nous nous levâmes de bonne heure pour prendre notre petit déjeuner à l'hôtel, et nous nous promenâmes toute la journée, main dans la main, dans les rues de New York, un peu tristes que ce merveilleux séjour soit déjà presque terminé. Je dénichai une peluche représentant un tigre pour mon petit frère dans un magasin de jouet, heureuse de pouvoir ramener quelque chose pour les enfants. J'avais parlé à Liam au téléphone la veille, et même s'il n'avait pas été très bavard au bout du fil -ce qui était normal pour un petit garçon de son âge- ma mère nous avait assuré qu'il allait très bien et qu'il était adorable, comme toujours. Killian et moi parlâmes de lui, de Henry et de notre famille qui allait bientôt s'agrandir, puis, juste comme ça et beaucoup trop vite à mon goût, il fut déjà l'heure de rentrer retrouver nos vies normales.

Le car démarrait à 15h de la ville, et nous devions arriver en fin de soirée à Storybrooke. Juste avant le départ, j'entraînai Killian à l'intérieur d'un photomaton qui était placé près de la gare des bus. Il regarda d'abord la machine comme si elle était diabolique, ce qui me fit beaucoup rire alors qu'il exagérait sa réaction pour m'amuser. Dans ce petit box, je partageai avec lui un dernier moment de complicité dans ces trois jours perdus hors du temps. Nous n'eûmes même pas le temps de regarder les photos après les avoirs prises car le car allait démarrer, et nous ne pouvions pas le rater. J'étais contente de retrouver ma famille, bien entendu, mais j'aurais voulu que ce voyage dure plus longtemps : les trois jours que nous avions passé avaient été magiques et je ne voulais pas qu'ils se terminent

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est déjà fini, dis-je un peu tristement après avoir pris place dans le véhicule.

Hook se retourna vers moi alors que je prononçai ces paroles et passa son bras autour de mes épaules pour m'attirer à lui et me déposer un baiser sur la tempe:

\- Je sais, love. Moi aussi je suis triste que ce soit terminé.

Je soupirai et me blottis contre lui pour respirer son odeur apaisante. Pour me réconforter, il continua en me caressant tout doucement la peau :

\- Tu sais quoi ? Quand le bébé sera né, on partira quelque part avec les enfants. Loin, et longtemps. On leur offrira des vraies vacances loin de l'agitation de Storybrooke. Tu en penses quoi ?

Je sentis un énorme sourire étirer mes lèvres sans parvenir à le retenir, ravie de sa proposition, mais aussi plutôt surprise, car je ne pensais pas que cette idée ait pu lui traverser l'esprit. La proposition me plaisait beaucoup : sortir Henry, Liam et le petit dernier de l'agitation de la ville pour un petit moment. Être une famille complètement normale, pour une fois. Bien sûr, il allait falloir en discuter avec Regina, mais elle allait très certainement nous donner son accord: depuis le temps, nous ne nous disputions plus pour la garde de Henry, et, même s'il vivait techniquement une semaine chez l'une et une semaine chez l'autre, il allait et venait entre nos deux maisons comme il le voulait. Enchantée, je changeai donc de position pour embrasser longuement Killian sur les lèvres, et il finit par se détacher de moi en disant, tout sourire :

\- L'idée à l'air de te plaire.

\- Je t'aime, répondis-je simplement, ce qui le fit sourire encore plus largement.

Alors que le bus démarrait, je sortis mon portable de ma poche pour regarder les photos que nous avions prises durant notre séjour. Je m'arrêtai un moment pour regarder une des images en particulier : Une jeune femme nous avait gentiment proposé de nous prendre en photo alors que nous nous trouvions devant un restaurant appelé le « Jolly Roger », ce qui nous avait fait rire pendant plusieurs minutes. J'avais expliqué à Killian que le bateau était très connu dans la culture populaire et que ce n'était donc pas étonnant de voir un établissement nommé de cette façon, mais nous avions tout de même trouvé ça très amusant. En nous voyant nous débattre pour tenter de prendre une photo qui nous contenait nous et l'enseigne, la jeune femme avait volé à notre secours, et le résultat était plus qu'attendrissant : debouts devant le bâtiment, tout sourire, nous étions enlacés si étroitement que nous ne semblions former plus qu'un.

\- Elle ira rejoindre les autre sur le panneau de la cuisine, celle-là, déclara Killian avec un grand sourire.

Je hochai la tête avec enthousiasme et continuai à faire défiler les photos alors qu'il les observait lui aussi par dessus mon épaule. Lorsque j'eus terminé, je sortis de la poche de mon jean les images tirées du photomaton, et souris avec tendresse. Sur l'une d'entre elle, je riais aux éclats, la tête renversée en arrière, et Killian avait le visage tourné vers moi, un petit sourire dessiné sur les lèvres. Il me regardait comme si j'étais la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Comme pour le remercier, je me blottis encore une fois contre lui et finis par m'endormir dans ses bras rassurant. Et à ma plus grande surprise, je ne me réveillai que lorsque nous fûmes arrivés à Storybrooke.

\- J'ai dormi tout ce temps ? grommelai-je en me frottant les yeux, un peu désorientée en voyant tous les voyageurs quitter leurs sièges.

\- Après les nuits qu'on a passées, c'est normal que tu aies sommeil, répondit-il d'un air charmeur qui me fit pouffer de rire et me permit de retrouver ma bonne humeur.

Il rit à son tour et nous descendîmes du car pour trouver mes parents qui nous attendaient sur le parking. Ils s'approchèrent de nous avec un grand sourire pour nous saluer, et je les pris dans mes bras à tour de rôle, un petit sourire sur le visage.

\- Tu as bonne mine, me dit ma mère en posant tendrement sa main sur ma joue.

\- Vous vous êtes bien amusés ? Demanda mon père avec un grand sourire, la main posée sur l'épaule de Hook.

\- C'était génial, dis-je en jetant un coup d'œil à Hook, qui me regardait avec un sourire en coin, semblant heureux de me voir si proche de mes parents. Merci pour tout…

\- Ce n'est rien, chérie assura ma mère, semblant transportée de joie suite à ma déclaration.

\- Je vais aller chercher vos sacs, dit mon père en entraînant Killian derrière lui, me laissant seule en compagnie de Mary-Margaret

\- Les enfants ne sont pas avec vous ? Demandai-je en les regardant s'éloigner.

\- Non, il était tard, alors on s'est dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas les amener ici. Mais ils sont avec Regina et Robin chez toi, on s'est dit que, comme ça, vous n'auriez pas besoin de faire un détour jusqu'à notre appartement pour venir les retrouver, vous devez être épuisés. Liam a hâte de vous revoir d'ailleurs

\- Il a été sage ? Dis-je d'un air attendri, impatiente de serrer mon fils dans mes bras.

\- Absolument adorable, comme toujours.

Je souris encore plus largement à l'entente de ces paroles, et Killian et David revinrent en portant nos sacs à bout de bras. Ils n'avaient pris que ma petite voiture pour venir nous rechercher, et nous nous entassâmes tant bien que mal dans le minuscule habitacle. Sur le siège arrière, je me retrouvais une nouvelle fois serrée contre Killian, ce qui était loin de me déplaire. Lui aussi avait l'air plutôt content de la situation, car il n'eut pas l'air de songer une seule fois à se plaindre du manque de place, comme il l'avait fait trois jours plus tôt. Le trajet se passa dans le calme, et nous fûmes assez vite arrivés chez nous. Mes parents nous firent signe qu'ils s'occupaient des bagages, et nous avançâmes main dans la main vers notre porte d'entrée.

\- Nous sommes rentrés, lançai-je une fois le seuil passé.

Nous eûmes à peine le temps de faire trois pas que je vis une petite tête brune foncer vers nous à toute vitesse, et Killian et moi éclatâmes de rire de concert :

\- Maman ! Papa ! S'exclama mon fils en courant vers nous.

Je m'accroupis pour le serrer contre moi, et il se jeta dans mes bras avec tant de force que je perdis l'équilibre et me retrouvai assise par terre. J'entendis Hook rire dans mon dos, et il se mit à notre hauteur pour serrer à son tour Liam contre lui. J'embrassai mes fils dans les cheveux plusieurs fois en le serrant fort contre mon cœur, murmurant :

\- Tu m'as manqué, _sweetheart_.

Neal et Henry ne furent pas longs à débarquer à leur tour. Mon frère se mêla à notre étreinte en riant de bon cœur tandis que mon fils nous lança un regard gentiment moqueur :

\- Bien installée ? Me demanda-t-il en voyant que j'étais complètement prisonnière de l'emprise des deux enfants.

\- Arrête de te moquer, et viens ici, toi, dis-je en riant et lui faisant signe de s'approcher de moi.

Il obéit en souriant et se baissa pour nous serrer tour à tour contre lui. Je finis par me relever au moment où mes parents débarquaient à leur tour dans le hall d'entrée, mon frère dans les bras alors que Liam était lové dans ceux de Killian. Nous nous dirigeâmes tous vers le salon, où je saluai Regina et Robin avec chaleur avant de m'installer dans le canapé, mon frère toujours serré contre moi :

\- C'était bien, New York ? Demanda le petit garçon avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- C'était génial, répondis-je en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

\- Je pourrais y aller, un jour ?

\- Quand tu seras plus grand, promis ma mère avec douceur.

\- En attendant on vous a ramené des cadeaux, déclarai-je en souriant.

\- C'est vrai ?! S'exclama Liam d'un air surexcité.

Nous fîmes la distribution, et les deux enfants tombèrent immédiatement amoureux de leurs jouets. Profitant du fait qu'ils étaient occupés, j'attirai Henry à l'écart pour lui offrir son présent, plutôt impatiente de voir sa réaction lorsqu'il découvrirait le livre.

\- J'ai quelque chose pour toi aussi, l'informai en le conduisant vers la cuisine, le sac contenant son cadeau à la main.

\- Maman, tu n'avais pas besoin… protesta-t-il avec un air heureux qui démentait ses paroles.

\- Ne proteste pas, et ouvre, dis-je en lui tendant le sac, me mordillant la lèvre inférieure, soudain un peu anxieuse à l'idée que mon cadeau ne lui plaise pas.

Je vis ses yeux s'agrandir lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur le livre, et il se mit aussitôt à le feuilleter avec délicatesse, comme s'il avait peur de l'abîmer. Après quelques secondes de silence stupéfait, il finit par s'exclamer :

\- Où as-tu trouvé ça ?

\- Chez un antiquaire, répondis-je en lui souriant. Ça te plaît ?

\- Si ça me plaît ? Mais bien sûr, maman, quelle question ! Merci ! S'écria-t-il en m'entraînant spontanément dans une intense étreinte. Tu crois que tous ces personnages son réels, eux aussi ?

\- Probablement, répondis-je en me détachant de lui, me disant au fond de moi que j'étais tellement fière d'être la maman d'un jeune homme si merveilleux.

Ma famille prit congé peu de temps après nos retrouvailles, et il nous fallut encore plusieurs dizaines de minutes pour parvenir à faire dormir Liam, qui était surexcité à cause de notre retour. Nous étions revenus à la réalité, et, malgré les quelques jours magiques que nous venions de passer, j'étais heureuse de retrouver ma famille. Être chez moi me rappelait que plus aucun danger ne nous guettait, désormais, et ça faisait du bien. Enfin, peut-être, nous allions pouvoir former une famille heureuse et normale.

* * *

 **Voilà, cela était le dernier chapitre calme avant la tempête! J'espère que vous avez aimé, et à la semaine prochaine! :)**


	33. Chapter 33

**réponses aux reviews :**

 **virginie06 : Hey, pas de problème pour le chapitre précédent, c'est super gentil de laisser une review à chaque fois, j'adore lire tes commentaires! :) Je sais que la série prend un autre tournant, mais je suis sûre que nos deux héros vont se retrouver! :) Et la tempête commence ce chapitre-ci et se concrétise au prochain! J'espère que tu aimeras! :)**

 **Juju Green : Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu aies apprécié les derniers chapitres plus calmes, j'aimerais bien les voir en lune de miel dans la série (même si je doute que ça arrive haha x) ). J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! :)**

 **Swan2015 : Je suis vraiment contente que tu aies aimé! Pour la naissance du bébé, je ne peux répondre à aucune des deux questions parce que ce serait un big spoiler, tout ce que je peux dire c'est que... c'est pour bientôt :p J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre! :)**

 **louloumpu : Je suis super contente que tu aies aimé, et j'espère que tu aimeras les péripéties qui arrivent! :)**

 **HEA-captainswan : Je suis vraiment heureuse que la lune de miel t'ait plu! Pour le bébé... disons que tu le sauras bientôt haha :p J'espère que tu aimeras ces chapitres pour le moins mouvementés! :)**

* * *

\- Tu crois qu'on a choisi la bonne couleur ? Demanda Killian, qui s'était arrêté un instant dans sa tâche pour regarder la pièce où nous nous trouvions avec une petite moue concentrée.

\- C'est difficile à dire quand on ne connaît pas le sexe, répliquai-je en plantant mes mains sur mes hanches. Mais tu sais, gris clair et blanc, ça peut aller autant pour un garçon que pour une fille.

\- Mmm, je me dis que j'aurais quand même préféré des couleurs plus pastels, fit-il remarquer d'un air peu convaincu.

\- Écoute, je ne pense pas que le bébé va s'en plaindre lorsqu'il sera né, me moquai-je gentiment. Et puis on fera comme avec Liam, on repeindra sa chambre quand il sera plus grand.

Hook hocha la tête, semblant enfin d'accord avec ma proposition, et reprit son pinceau pour continuer le boulot d'un air profondément concentré.

Nous nous trouvions dans ce qui avait été pour un temps un bureau, mais que nous avions décidé de vider pour accueillir la chambre du bébé. A 30 semaines de grossesse, il était temps que nous nous y mettions, car le temps passait vite, et j'étais plutôt fière de notre avancée. Certes, nous n'avions peint que la moitié de la pièce et le berceau en bois blanc que nous avions choisi n'était pas encore monté, mais nous n'avions commencé notre tâche que quelques jours auparavant, et nous avancions plutôt vite. Mes parents nous aidaient normalement pour les travaux, mais cette après-midi, ils gardaient spécialement Liam pour qu'il profite d'un petit temps de jeu avec Neal, et nous n'étions donc que tous les deux dans la maison. Killian avait été plutôt réticent à l'idée de me voir prendre part aux travaux – après tout, je n'avais pas participé à la construction de la chambre de Liam à l'époque car je vivais une grossesse à risque et avais dû rester allongée pendant les deux derniers mois – mais je me sentais plus en forme que jamais, et j'étais très contente de pouvoir construire aux côtés de ma famille le petit nid qui allait accueillir notre enfant. En voyant mon enthousiasme, Hook n'avait donc pas osé protester, mais je remarquai les petits coups d'œil réguliers qu'il me lançait pour s'assurer que je ne faisais pas trop d'effort, regards auxquels je répondais toujours par un sourire serein pour le rassurer.

Je m'arrêtai un instant pour regarder la pièce en tournant doucement sur moi-même, posant mon index sur mon menton d'un air rêveur sans trop réfléchir à ce que je faisais. Immédiatement, Hook se retourna vers moi avec une moue rieuse, et je demandai en haussant les sourcils :

\- Pourquoi tu ris?

\- Tu t'es mis de la peinture sur le visage, sourit-il, un brin moqueur.

\- Très drôle, vraiment, répondis-je en secouant la tête d'un air faussement agacé.

Voyant qu'il se moquait toujours sans tenir compte de ma remarque, je me saisis du pinceau qui trempait dans le pot de peinture posé à mes pieds pour le secouer dans sa direction. Il avait troqué ses vêtements de cuir habituels contre des habits plus confortables, et son t-shirt blanc fut très vite tacheté de gris pâle. Il me regarda d'un air outré, et j'éclatai d'un rire franc en disant :

\- C'est qui qui rigole, maintenant ?

Il ne répondit rien et s'approcha de moi, les yeux un peu plissés dans une moue menaçante. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, me demandant ce qui allait me tomber dessus, et, avant que je n'aie eu le temps de réagir, il avait trempé sa main droite dans le pot de peinture et l'avait posé sur mon ventre. Je baissai les yeux vers ma salopette pour constater les dégâts : l'empreinte de sa main était imprimée sur mon abdomen, ce qui avait l'air de le faire beaucoup rire.

\- Ah ben c'est malin, tiens, dis-je en relevant la tête vers lui, affichant un air faussement dépité.

Au moment où je réfléchissais à toute vitesse à une vengeance, la minuterie du four de la cuisine émit un petit son strident, me faisant comprendre que le gâteau que j'avais préparé était prêt. La cuisine n'avait jamais été mon fort, mais j'avais voulu m'essayer à la pâtisserie pour faire plaisir à Liam lorsqu'il reviendrait, mais aussi parce que je me disais qu'avec le petit dernier qui arrivait, il allait peut-être falloir que je me mette à la cuisine histoire de ne pas manger des plats surgelés tous les jours.

Je fis une petite grimace faussement menaçante à l'intention de Killian en disant :

\- Ceci n'est pas fini.

Il rit suite à ma remarque, sachant très bien que je rigolais, et me suivit dans les escaliers pour s'appuyer contre le comptoir de la cuisine et rester à mes côtés. Je sortis avec précaution le gâteau du four, remarquant au passage qu'il avait l'air particulièrement bon pour un premier essai, et me saisis du bol de chocolat fondu qui trônait sur le table pour l'étaler sur le dessus du cake. Killian s'approcha encore un peu plus de moi pour voir s'il ne pouvait pas m'aider, mais je refusais sa proposition avec un gentil sourire :

\- J'aimerais bien essayer de le faire toute seule, histoire de voir si c'est mangeable ou pas.

\- Ça m'a l'air vraiment pas mal, en tout cas, me dit-il gentiment.

Je m'apprêtais à lui répondre, mais eus soudain une idée pour me venger de son attaque de peinture qui avait eu lieu quelques minutes plus tôt. L'air de rien, je trempai mon index dans le reste de chocolat fondu qui traînait dans le fond du bol en faisant mine de vouloir le manger, mais à la place de porter mon doigt à ma bouche, je dirigeai rapidement ma main vers son visage pour lui dessiner une énorme trace de chocolat sur la joue. Il ouvrit de grands yeux, comme si je venais de le trahir grandement, et j'éclatai de rire devant son air effaré.

\- Je t'avais dit que je me vengerai, dis-je en m'étouffant à moitié de rire.

Il secoua la tête, m'attrapa par le poignet à l'aide de son crochet et se vengea en me mettant du chocolat sur le bout du nez. La bataille dura plusieurs minutes, et nous finîmes par nous retrouver tous les deux complètement barbouillés de chocolat, riant à gorge déployée, et nous embrassant au beau milieu de la pièce. Ça me faisait rire que les deux adultes que nous étions puissent encore s'amuser de la sorte comme deux enfants, et je n'aurais pas pu en être plus heureuse.

\- Je t'aime, déclarai-je entre deux éclats de rire.

Il ne répondit rien mais m'embrassa à pleine bouche, ce qui voulait tout dire. Nous restâmes encore un long moment à nous câliner l'un l'autre, puis je décidai qu'il était plus que temps d'aller se débarbouiller : mes parents n'allaient pas tarder à arriver et ce n'était pas un très bon exemple à donner aux enfants que de jouer avec la nourriture. Je me dirigeai donc vers le salle de bain, et il rentra sous la douche avec moi sans me demander mon avis. Il fallait dire que depuis le temps que nous vivions ensemble, ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait : à vrai dire, cette situation se répétait même très souvent. Nous nous dépêchâmes de sortir pour pouvoir aller accueillir notre famille, et j'entendis mon téléphone sonner depuis le lavabo où il était posé en équilibre. En riant toujours à cause de Hook qui s'amusait à m'arroser d'eau alors que j'avais déjà enfilé mes sous-vêtements et un t-shirt, je regardai l'écran de mon portable et fronçai soudain les sourcils :

\- C'est ma mère.

Il s'arrêta de jouer pour s'approcher de moi, posant sa main dans le creux de mes reins, et me fit signe de mettre sur haut-parleur alors que je décrochai, l'air soudain soucieux :

\- Allô, maman ?

\- Emma, on ne vous dérange pas ?

\- Non, dis-je, tout mon sérieux retrouvé à l'idée que quelque chose de grave se soit passé. Il se passe quelque chose ? Il y a un problème avec Liam ?

\- Non, il va très bien, mais chérie… On aimerait vous voir tous les deux, si c'est possible.

Le ton de sa voix fit accélérer les battements de mon cœur. Je pouvais lire de la peur dans son timbre tremblant, et ça ne me plaisait pas du tout. Que pouvait-il encore bien se passer dans cette foutue ville ? J'échangeai un regard inquiet avec Killian, et répondis d'une voix un peu plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée :

\- Vous n'êtes pas en chemin pour reconduire Liam ?

\- Non, nous sommes à l'appartement. On préfèrerait que vous veniez nous rejoindre. Regina, Robin, Henry et les enfants sont tous là, et on aimerait tous vous réunir pour discuter de quelque chose d'important.

\- Ok, maman, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demandai-je, de plus en plus inquiète à cause de cette remarque cryptée.

\- C'est une longue histoire, on préfèrerait vous le dire en face.

Sa voix était plus tendue que jamais. Je l'informai que nous partions de ce pas, et raccrochai en me mordillant l'intérieur de la joue, tracassée. Killian, sentant mon angoisse, fit gentiment jouer ses doigts le long de ma colonne vertébrale et dit :

\- Ça a l'air sérieux, love, mais essaye de ne pas trop t'inquiéter avant de savoir ce qui se passe, d'accord ? Peut-être que ce n'est rien de grave et qu'on se fait des idées.

\- Je sais, soupirai-je, sans pour autant me sentir complètement convaincue par ses paroles. Mais on ferait mieux d'y aller, ajoutai-je en enfilant en vitesse un leggings noir, la première chose qui me tombait sous la main.

A peine deux minutes plus tard, nous quittions la maison. Posé sur le comptoir de la cuisine, le gâteau refroidissait lentement, vestige du moment espiègle qui avait été interrompu par ce coup de fil pour le moins inquiétant.

* * *

Nous arrivâmes très vite à l'appartement de mes parents. Le trajet s'était passé dans un silence tourmenté : ni Hook ni moi ne savions ce qui se passait, et ça nous angoissait beaucoup. Je frappai à la porte pour nous annoncer, et, sachant très bien ce que je ressentais, Killian me saisit doucement par la main pour me rassurer. Je lui souris vaguement, et, à ma grande surprise, j'entendis le verrou s'actionner lorsque ma mère vint nous ouvrir.

\- Vous avez verrouillé la porte ? Demandai-je en la voyant apparaître sur le seuil, complètement désorientée par la situation.

Depuis que j'étais arrivée à Storybrooke, cette porte n'avait quasiment jamais été fermée à clé. La situation devait être vraiment grave pour que ce soit le cas, surtout que ma mère était plus pâle que jamais, comme si elle avait peur de quelque chose.

\- Entrez, nous dit-elle simplement sans répondre à ma question.

J'obéis, Killian sur mes talons, et ma mère referma la porte derrière nous comme si quelque chose de dangereux pouvait entrer à notre suite. Je tournai la tête pour regarder les personnes qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. Tous les enfants étaient dans les bras d'un adulte, comme s'ils voulaient les protéger : Neal avec mon père, Liam avec son frère, et Robyn et Roland respectivement dans les bras de Regina et Robin. Ils tiraient tous des têtes d'enterrement, et le premier à prendre la parole fut Liam, qui, en nous voyant, s'échappa de l'emprise de Henry pour courir dans notre direction :

\- Maman ! S'exclama-t-il en s'accrochant à mon cou alors que je m'étais accroupie pour me mettre à sa hauteur.

Je me forçai à lui sourire de manière rassurante, bien consciente qu'il devait sentir l'angoisse qui semblait comme crépiter dans la pièce. Je relevai les yeux vers ma famille qui me regardait comme s'ils étaient tous complètement terrifiés, et dis d'une voix que je voulais détachée, encore une fois pour ne pas effrayer les enfants :

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Henry, tu veux bien prendre les petits et les amener dans ma chambre, s'il te plaît ? demanda gentiment ma mère.

Contre toute attente, mon fils ne protesta pas et vint prendre Liam par la main pour l'éloigner de nous. Je me relevai en fronçant les sourcils : ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Si tout avait été normal, il aurait été mécontent de se voir ainsi mis de côté. Les choses devenaient de plus en plus bizarres, et ça m'inquiétait au-delà des mots.

\- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Commença Killian une fois que les enfants furent hors de portée de voix.

\- Vous feriez peut-être mieux de vous asseoir, conseilla mon père, mais je le coupai d'un geste de la main.

\- Pas besoin, je veux juste savoir ce qui se passe.

Ils échangèrent tous des regards graves, et c'est Regina qui dit d'un air étonnement peu assuré, ce qui, encore une fois, était loin d'être habituel :

\- C'est Zelena. Elle s'est échappée.

* * *

Il me fallut un certain temps pour me rendre compte de la gravité de la situation, et lorsque ce fut fait, ma tête se mit à tourner si fort que je ne savais plus vraiment où je me trouvais. Ce n'était pas possible. Elle était dans une cellule hautement surveillée, elle ne pouvait pas s'être échappée. Je devais faire erreur quelque part, j'avais mal compris ce qu'on avait essayé de me dire.

\- Qu...Quoi ? Balbutiai-je pour être sûre que j'avais bien entendu.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? Ajouta Killian d'une voix sourde à mes côtés.

Je tournai la tête dans sa direction. Il avait blêmi de manière impressionnante, et tout son corps était tendu, comme s'il s'apprêtait à affronter un danger. Je ne me sentais même pas la force de lui murmurer quelque chose pour l'apaiser tant j'étais atterrée par cette nouvelle inattendue.

\- J'ai retrouvé l'infirmière qui lui apportait ses repas assommée dans la cellule, expliqua Regina. Elle a dû profiter d'un moment de distraction pour s'enfuir.

\- Emma, ça va ? Demanda soudain ma mère d'un air inquiet.

\- Je dois m'asseoir, murmurai-je d'une voix blanche, bien consciente que si je restais debout, mes jambes allaient me lâcher d'un instant à l'autre.

Mon père s'approcha de moi avec inquiétude et me conduisit jusqu'au canapé du salon. J'aurais bien été incapable d'effectuer cette simple action par moi-même tant le décor semblait flou autour de moi. Je m'assis dans le fauteuil, la respiration saccadée, essayant de calmer ma terreur alors que je sentais une crise de panique prendre le pas sur moi.

Zelena était en liberté. Celle qui avait essayé de me tuer ainsi que mon bébé. Celle à qui j'avais échappé de justesse, et qui n'était plus censé me faire de mal. Elle pouvait de nouveau venir m'attaquer à n'importe quel moment. Ma famille n'était plus en sécurité. Six semaines, c'était le temps pendant lequel j'avais naïvement cru être sortie d'affaire. Mais non, elle était revenue, et elle allait très certainement me faire encore du mal. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, et sentis des petits tremblements nerveux prendre possession de mes membres.

J'ouvris mes yeux, que j'avais fermés pour tenter vainement de me calmer. Mon père était assis à côté de moi dans le fauteuil, et semblait hésiter à me prendre dans ses bras pour essayer de me rassurer. Ma mère, Robin et Regina semblaient horriblement anxieux et me regardaient d'un air effrayé, inquiets de ma réaction. Killian, un peu en retrait, les yeux dans le vague, semblait comme trembler de rage.

\- La « bonne nouvelle », c'est qu'elle est toujours privée de sa magie, reprit Regina à mi-voix. J'ai bien fait attention à ce qu'il lui soit impossible d'enlever le bracelet par elle-même lorsque je le lui ai posé, cette fois-ci. Elle a besoin de magie pour récupérer la sienne, et pour ce que j'en sais, elle n'a personne vers qui se tourner pour cette tâche. Par contre, la mauvaise nouvelle, c'est que plusieurs armes à feux ont disparu du commissariat.

Je n'eus même pas la force de hocher la tête. Certes, j'avais de la magie et elle n'en avait plus, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas nous prendre par surprise et me tuer moi ou quelqu'un que j'aimais, surtout qu'elle était armée. Terrifiée, je tournai la tête vers mon père, qui passa un bras autour de mes épaules pour m'attirer contre lui :

\- Ça va aller, Emma. On va te protéger, murmura-t-il en me berçant contre lui.

\- Si elle a réussi à m'avoir une fois, elle y arrivera une seconde fois, articulai-je en sentant les larmes commencer à mes piquer les yeux.

\- Tu tiens le coup ? Demanda soudain ma mère à l'intention de Killian, qui n'avait toujours rien dit.

Je relevai la tête pour le regarder. Lui n'avait toujours pas posé son regard sur moi, ce qui était inhabituel : normalement, il aurait foncé dans ma direction pour me prendre dans ses bras et m'assurer que tout irait bien. Il devait vraiment être fou de rage pour agir de la sorte, et je sentis une vague d'appréhension m'envahir toute entière.

\- Comment as-tu pu laisser une telle chose arriver ?! Explosa-t-il enfin en serrant le poings, regardant Regina avec la mâchoire crispée.

\- C'était un accident, dit-elle d'un ton étrangement calme. Je ne sais même pas comment elle s'y est prise pour s'enfuir…

\- Mais elle l'a fait ! Elle l'a fait, et maintenant Emma, que dis-je, toute ma famille est en danger !

\- Calme-toi, essaya de tempérer Robin en faisant un pas vers lui.

\- Me calmer ? Répéta-t-il avec colère. J'ai déjà failli perdre Emma et le bébé une fois ! J'ai cru que c'était terminé ! J'ai cru qu'on était en sécurité !

Je regardais la scène sans pouvoir me décider à intervenir. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un rêve, et comprenais la réaction de Killian : il réagissait toujours comme ça quand il avait peur. Mais, à cause de ses paroles, j'étais encore plus terrorisée : S'il ne prenait pas la peine de venir me prendre dans ses bras, comme il l'aurait fait habituellement, c'était qu'il pensait que la situation était désespérée. S'il se mettait en colère comme ça, c'est parce qu'il savait très bien que j'avais peu de chance de survivre, maintenant que Zelena s'était échappée, et ça réveillait toutes mes peurs les plus intenses.

\- Nous aussi on a peur. Robyn est en danger. Mais on va trouver une solution, Continua Robin d'une voix douce. On ne va pas la laisser s'en prendre à Emma – ou à personne d'autre – une nouvelle fois.

\- C'est tout de suite que je vas trouver une solution, dit Killian, sans crier cette fois, mais c'était encore plus terrifiant, car il semblait hors de lui, et je savais très bien de quoi il était capable lorsque la colère prenait le pas sur lui. Je vais retrouver cette putain de sorcière, et je vais la tuer.

\- Killian, Non !

C'était moi qui avait poussé ce cri, sans vraiment réfléchir à ce que je disais. Il avait mis sa main sur la poignée de la porte pour sortir de l'appartement, et s'arrêta net en entendant ma voix. Je n'aurais pas supporté qu'il parte seul, risquant ainsi de se faire tuer. Je savais qu'il ne voulait pas me faire plus de peine, mais j'avais peur que son impulsivité le mène à sa perte. Tout les têtes étaient tournées vers moi, et personne ne bougeait. Dans le silence ambiant, j'articulai :

\- Je ne peux pas risquer de te perdre toi aussi, pas en plus de tout ça.

Ma voix se brisa sur le dernier mot et je sentis une larme couler le long de ma joue sans pouvoir la retenir. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, je me dégageai de l'emprise de mon père pour me lever et aller prendre Killian dans mes bras. Sa colère était un signe de terreur : il avait besoin d'être rassuré, de savoir que j'étais là et que je savais me défendre. Et même si j'étais terrorisée à l'idée de ce qui m'arrivait, même si je n'arrivais pas à m'empêcher de pleurer, je voulais l'aider à se calmer. C'était mon devoir de le faire se sentir un tout petit peu mieux, comme lui me rassurait toujours lorsque j'avais peur.

\- N'y va pas, murmurai-je en essayant de ne pas sangloter trop fort. S'il te plaît, ne te mets pas en danger. Je ne veux pas te perdre.

\- Je suis désolé, ma belle, répondit-il en me rendant mon étreinte. Ça va aller. On ne la laissera pas nous faire du mal, je te le promets. Pardon de m'être énervé, j'ai juste eu peur, parce que je ne supporte pas que tu sois de nouveau en danger. Mais on va trouver un moyen de nous protéger, tout va bien se passer.

Il ne semblait plus en colère tout d'un coup : c'était comme si tout ce qui comptait pour lui était de m'avoir dans ses bras et il me berçait tendrement contre lui, toute sa douceur retrouvée. Je m'accrochai à son cou, pleurant toujours silencieusement. Je n'avais pas seulement peur pour moi : J'avais battu Zelena une fois alors que j'étais privée de ma magie, et je savais très bien me défendre toute seule. Si j'avais été la seule cible de la sorcière, ça ne m'aurait pas posé de problèmes. Mais mes fils, Killian et le bébé étaient eux aussi en danger. Et je savais très bien que, enceinte de 7 mois, je n'étais pas au meilleur de ma forme pour arriver à protéger ceux que j'aimais. J'avais tellement peur de perdre de nouveau quelqu'un et je me sentais horriblement impuissante, parce qu'elle était armée. Un coup de feu était si vite parti…

Je sentais que Killian respirait vite, lui aussi, comme s'il se retenait de pleurer. Il passa doucement sa main dans mon dos dans un va et vient apaisant, et, en nous rassurant l'un l'autre, nous finîmes par nous calmer un peu.

\- Je suis juste contente que tu restes, murmurai-je d'une voix brisée après un long moment de silence. Je ne veux pas que tu te mettes en danger en plus de tout ce qui arrive.

\- Désolé d'avoir voulu partir, dit-il en se détachant de moi, si bien que je pus voir ses yeux brillants de larmes. J'ai juste tellement peur qu'il t'arrive encore quelque chose... Mais on va s'en sortir, on en va pas la laisser faire.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, murmurai-je en posant ma main sur sa joue, consciente que sa réaction était légitime. Promet-moi juste de ne pas partir tout seul pour la chercher. Moi aussi j'ai peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

\- C'est promis, dit-il avant de m'enlacer une nouvelle fois.

Ma mère pleurait elle aussi silencieusement dans un coin, semblant terrifiée à l'idée qu'il arrive quelque chose à l'un d'entre nous. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, je me détachai de Killian pour aller la serrer dans mes bras, consciente qu'elle avait besoin de me sentir proche d'elle pour ne pas complètement craquer. Elle ne dit rien mais me rendit mon étreinte avec force, comme si elle avait peur que je disparaisse.

Henry, qui avait regardé toute la scène de loin, se rendit compte que nous étions calmés et ramena les enfants dans la pièce avec nous. Ils n'étaient pas aussi joyeux que d'habitude, semblant comprendre que quelque chose d'anormal se tramait. Henry vint immédiatement me serrer dans ses bras : lui aussi avait l'air horriblement inquiet. Je pris sur moi pour ne pas de nouveau me mettre à pleurer en me rendant compte qu'il était en danger : il n'avait pas besoin de ça en plus. J'étais sa mère, et mon devoir était de le rassurer :

\- Ça va aller, dis-je en me faisant violence pour empêcher ma voix de trembler.

Il hocha la tête pour tout réponse et cligna des yeux pour en chasser les larmes. Je m'approchai ensuite de nouveau de Killian pour embrasser Liam, qui était lové dans les bras de son père, sur le front. J'avais besoin de contact physique avec ceux que j'aimais, parce que j'avais tellement peur qu'il arrive quelque chose au moment où je m'y attendrais le moins. Je devais leur faire comprendre que je les aimais, parce que si un drame arrivait, je voulais qu'ils sachent qu'ils étaient ce que j'avais de plus précieux au monde.

Nous finîmes par décider de rester dans l'appartement de mes parents pour le reste de la journée. Aucun d'entre nous ne se sentait la force de ressortir pour aller traquer Zelena, et nous savions de toute façon très bien que nous avions peu de chance de la retrouver : elle se cachait, et la meilleure chose à faire était d'être prêts lorsqu'elle se déciderait à nous attaquer. Regina plaça des sorts de protection sur la porte d'entrée et les fenêtres pour empêcher une intrusion, et nous passâmes l'après-midi à tenter de nous rassurer l'un l'autre.

Mais malgré nos mots d'encouragements, nous savions très bien que nous n'étions plus en sécurité. Une ambiance étrange planait dans l'air, comme une menace prête à éclater, et je sentais que quelque chose de grave allait arriver, et que nous n'allions pas réussir à l'éviter. Malgré tous nos efforts, je savais que Zelena allait parvenir à nous faire du mal. Mais je ne savais pas ce qui allait nous tomber dessus, et c'était terrifiant.

* * *

Couchée dans notre lit, les yeux levés vers le plafond, j'essayais de prendre de grandes respirations pour calmer ma crise d'angoisse qui durait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil avec la nouvelle dont j'avais pris connaissance durant la journée, et, à chaque fois que je fermais les yeux, je voyais apparaître l'image de Zelena qui venait menacer quelqu'un à qui je tenais. J'avais essayé d'être forte durant la journée, mais maintenant qu'il faisait nuit, j'étais complètement paniquée, et même la présence de Killian, endormi à mes côtés, n'arrivait pas à me rassurer. Pourtant, la sorcière ne pouvait rien me faire pour le moment : elle n'avait plus de magie, et Regina avait protégé ma maison et toutes les fenêtres grâce à des sorts de protections, comme elle l'avait fait un peu plus tôt dans l'appartement de mes parents. Mais j'étais terrifiée à l'idée de ce qui était en train de se passer. Une main posée sur mon ventre, je tremblais de peur et sentis un filet de sueur froide commencer à tapisser mon front. La tête me tournait, et j'avais l'impression de ne plus savoir respirer.

La crise de panique continua pendant plusieurs minutes, et je finis par m'asseoir, adossée à la tête du lit, pour tenter de retrouver ma respiration. Je voulais me calmer, mais je ne savais plus quoi faire pour m'aider à me sentir mieux. Je ne savais pas si quelque chose pouvait me rassurer dans l'état dans lequel je me trouvais. Je voulais juste que les choses redeviennent comme avant, et j'avais envie de pleurer.

\- Swan, ça va ?

Killian avait prononcé la phrase dans un murmure. J'avais cru qu'il était endormi, mais lui aussi devait avoir du mal à trouver le sommeil, et ma respiration saccadée devait l'avoir alerté. Il alluma la lampe de chevet qui était posée sur sa table de nuit pour mieux me voir. Sans le regarder, je pinçai les lèvres pour éviter d'éclater en sanglots et secouai lentement la tête, fatiguée de faire semblant que tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Avec une douceur infinie, il me prit tendrement dans ses bras, et je posai la tête sur son épaule alors que sa main remontait le long de mon dos dans une caresse apaisante.

\- Tu trembles, constata-t-il en me berçant contre son cœur.

\- Désolée, répondis-je avant de de nouveau me mettre à pleurer. Je ne voulais pas t'alarmer.

\- Em', tu n'as pas à t'excuser, me dit-il avec douceur. Tu as été d'une force inimaginable toute la journée. Pleurer ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un de faible, tu sais. La plupart des gens auraient complètement paniqué s'ils étaient dans ta situation, mais tu as tout fait pour faire bonne figure devant les enfants. Tu es la femme la plus courageuse que je connaisse, alors ne t'en veux pas, d'accord ?

Je hochai lentement la tête, touchée par ses paroles, et restai longtemps blottie dans ses bras. Je finis par me détacher en essuyant d'un revers du poignet mes joues mouillées de larmes. Je n'étais pas vraiment rassurée, mais arrêter de me forcer à tout garder pour moi m'avait aidée : moi aussi, j'avais le droit de pleurer, moi aussi je pouvais me montrer vulnérable de temps ne temps. Ce n'était pas interdis, et ça m'avait fait du bien.

Killian plongea son regard dans le mien et garda sa main posée sur mon épaule en disant :

\- Moi aussi, j'ai peur, tu sais. Mais on va trouver une solution. On ne va plus la laisser te faire de mal, on ne va pas faire cette erreur une nouvelle fois. Je te promets que je vais tout faire pour protéger notre famille, Emma. Je t'aime tellement, tu sais.

\- Je t'aime aussi, murmurai-je avec un pâle sourire alors qu'il me reprenait dans ses bras.

Nous nous endormîmes serrés l'un contre l'autre, toujours effrayés par la situation mais un peu réconfortés par la présence de l'autre à nos côtés.

* * *

 **Et voilà! Le prochain chapitre est plutôt dark, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez! A dimanche prochain! :)**


	34. Chapter 34

**Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Swan2015 : Et oui, comme promis, ce chapitre sera plein de rebondissements, et plutôt dark! Peut-être que Zelena se décidera à devenir gentille à la fin, qui sait? En tout cas j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, où les Charming doivent encore affronter un danger! :)**

 **Juju Green : Et oui, Emma est toujours tellement badass, c'est une des nombreuses choses que j'aime chez elle! Comme tu dis, ils étaient trop heureux pour que ça dure haha (moi? Sadique? Non x) ). J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre! :)**

 **virginie06 : Moi aussi j'aime bien voir Killian en colère, surtout quand c'est parce que quelqu'un veut faire du mal à Emma (on a pas mal de ça dans la série pour le moment, d'ailleurs :) ). Et oui, ce chapitre est plutôt riche en évènements, j'espère qu'il te plaira! Et bonne fête de pâques à toi aussi! :)**

* * *

L'épaule appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte, observant ce qui était censé être la future chambre du bébé, je poussai un petit soupir et fermai les paupières une demi seconde, horriblement découragée. Cela faisait une semaine qui nous avions appris le retour de Zelena et, avec tout ce qui s'était passé, notre terreur, notre inquiétude, notre envie de protéger ceux que nous aimions, nous n'avions pas eu le temps d'avancer dans les travaux, et la pièce était toujours en chantier. Comme si nos vies s'étaient arrêtées lorsque nous avions appris la nouvelle.

La sorcière ne s'était toujours pas manifestée depuis qu'elle s'était enfuie, mais je sentais une énorme menace peser sur nous, et j'avais horriblement peur. Tous les jours, nous nous retrouvions quelque part avec ma famille : Chez Regina, mes parents, ou chez nous. Ce n'était pas à proprement parlé pour essayer de trouver un moyen de vaincre Zelena, car, à par attendre qu'elle se décide à attaquer, nous ne pouvions pas faire grand-chose et nous en étions bien conscients. Nos rencontres servaient donc plus à nous rassurer les uns les autres : lorsque nous étions tous ensemble, nous nous sentions plus forts, presque capables de battre n'importe quel obstacle qui se dresserait sur notre chemin. La plupart du temps, les enfants restaient avec nous, mais nous avions décidé de les laisser à la garde de Ashley, qui était au courant de toute la situation et qui allait être aidée dans sa tâche par Robin, à partir d'aujourd'hui. Les portes de son appartement étaient à présent protégées par de la magie, et nous avions décidé qu'il était plus sage de laisser les petits à un endroit où la sorcière ne penserait pas à les chercher. C'était nous qu'elle traquait, persuadée que Robyn se trouvait toujours avec nous, et il était plus sécurisant d'éloigner les enfants pour un moment, même si cette idée me terrorisait parce que je ne voulais vraiment pas que Liam soit loin de nous. Lorsqu'il était dans mes bras, j'avais le sentiment d'être capable le protéger, et le laisser chez quelqu'un d'autre me donnait l'impression de perdre le contrôle de la situation. Mais je savais aussi que c'était la bonne décision, alors je me forçais à rester calme pour ne pas être une nouvelle fois prise d'une de ces nombreuses attaques de panique qui m'envahissaient toute entière plusieurs fois par jour.

Il était encore tôt, et mon fils dormait toujours paisiblement dans son petit lit à barreaux. Je n'arrivais plus à bien dormir, et j'avais perdu l'appétit depuis que j'avais appris la nouvelle, mais, encore une fois, je me faisais violence pour manger afin de ne pas mettre le bébé en danger. Je devais le protéger du mieux que je pouvais, mais je me sentais tellement impuissante : il n'était pas encore né qu'il avait déjà été mis en danger bien trop de fois, et je n'osais pas imaginer ce qu'il allait se passer lorsqu'il serait venu au monde, si la sorcière était encore dans les parages.

J'entendis des pas dans mon dos, et des bras forts s'enroulèrent tendrement autour de mon abdomen. Je ne sursautai pas : j'avais reconnu la démarche de Killian avant de le voir, et ces soudaines étreintes n'étaient pas rares depuis quelques jours. Nous ressentions tous les deux le besoin d'être toujours en contact l'un avec l'autre, comme si nous avions peur d'être de nouveau séparés. Alors, plusieurs fois par jours, nous nous retrouvions enlacés, peu importait l'endroit, sans jamais savoir lequel de nous deux avait demandé le premier du réconfort.

\- Tu tiens le coup ? Me demanda-t-il dans un murmure avant de m'embrasser sur la tempe.

Je haussai les épaules pour toute réponse, n'essayant même plus de faire semblant que tout allait bien, et me retournai pour lui faire face et le serrer à mon tour contre moi, plongeant ma tête dans sa nuque. Tout en lui était rassurant et me faisait me sentir un peu mieux : son odeur, la force de ses étreintes, la douceur de sa peau… Il m'aidait à tenir le coup, jour après jour, comme je l'aidais à se calmer lorsqu'il était lui aussi terrifié à l'idée de perdre quelqu'un qu'il aimait. Nous nous soutenions l'un l'autre sans poser de questions, et c'était une des plus belles choses à trouver dans une relation. J'étais tellement heureuse de l'avoir auprès de moi que, parfois, « je t'aime » semblait même un peu faible pour décrire ce que je ressentais à son égard.

\- Maman !

La petite voix de Liam nous força à nous détacher. Je le regardai dans les yeux en souriant vaguement alors qu'il passait doucement sa main dans mes cheveux, comme pour me réconforter, et répondis à l'intention de mon fils :

\- J'arrive, _sweetheart_ !

Killian m'embrassa doucement sur le front avant que je ne m'éloigne pour aller chercher Liam, comme voulant me garder un peu plus longtemps dans ses bras.

\- On partira bientôt, me dit-il simplement.

Je hochai la tête et me dirigeai vers la chambre de mon fils en soupirant une nouvelle fois, consciente que les jours qui allaient suivre n'allaient malheureusement pas être plus faciles que ceux que je venais de vivre.

* * *

\- Vous tenez le coup ? Demanda gentiment ma mère lorsque nous fûmes arrivés dans le bureau de Regina.

C'était ici que nous avions décidé de nous retrouver pour l'après-midi, cette fois. Le lieu changeait tous les jours pour éviter que Zelena ne se doute d'où nous nous trouvions. Nos voitures étaient garées à des endroits différents pour brouiller les pistes : la mienne était devant chez Granny, celle de mes parents près de leur appartement. C'était dérisoire comme solution, mais ça nous donnait l'impression illusoire d'être un tant soit peu plus en sécurité, et ça nous faisait nous sentir un peu mieux.

Je hochai vaguement la tête pour ne pas trop l'inquiéter et m'assis sur le canapé de la pièce, la main posée sur mon ventre alors que le bébé donnait des coups furieux, ressentant très certainement mon angoisse. Hook vint s'installer à mes côtés, comme toujours, et le reste de ma famille s'éparpilla dans la pièce, mes parents appuyés sur le bureau, Henry adossé à un mur, et Regina, dos à la porte, les mains posées sur ses hanches dans un air de défi.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle arrive encore une fois à semer la terreur dans cette ville. Elle est forte, je dois bien l'avouer.

\- Ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver, Regina, tempéra ma mère avec douceur. On finira bien par la vaincre, surtout maintenant qu'elle n'a plus de magie.

\- Mais elle est armée, contra mon amie en soupirant.

\- Moi aussi, j'ai une arme, intervint mon père en hochant la tête d'un air assuré. Emma en a une également. On ne va pas la laisser faire. Pas une nouvelle fois, ajouta-t-il en me regardant.

\- Je l'espère sincèrement… Dit Regina en secouant la tête de désespoir.

Je soupirai discrètement. J'avais l'impression que nous avions exactement la même conversation depuis une semaine, mais que personne ne croyait vraiment à ces mots d'encouragements. La sorcière allait nous faire du mal, je le sentais jusque dans mes entrailles, et une petite voix au fond de moi ne cessait de me crier qu'elle allait s'en prendre à Killian ou un de mes enfants, parce qu'elle savait que c'était le meilleur moyen de me blesser vraiment.

Hook remarqua que j'avais baissé les yeux sur le sol pour contenir mon angoisse et me saisit doucement la main, enlaçant ses doigts aux miens tout en y exerçant une petite pression rassurante. Il devinait toujours lorsque la peur reprenait le dessus sur moi, et il faisait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour toujours me réconforter, malgré sa propre terreur de me perdre à chaque instant. Je serrai ses doigts entre les miens en retour, et me retournai vers lui, me perdant dans le bleu de ses yeux pendant quelques secondes. C'est durant ce très cours laps de temps que tout s'effondra.

La première chose que j'entendis fut un « Regina, attention ! » lancé par mon père d'une voix complètement paniquée. Je sursautai et me retournai d'un seul mouvement, me demandant ce qui nous tombait encore dessus, et dans quel contexte Regina se trouvait soudain en danger alors que tout me paraissait normal et tranquille quelques secondes auparavant.

Lorsque je relevai la tête, mon cœur manqua un battement et j'eus l'impression que le temps s'étirait et que tout se passait au ralenti, comme si je me trouvais dans un rêve. Zelena était là, debout derrière Regina, et lui plaça un bracelet pour la priver de sa magie sans que mon amie ait pu faire quoi que ce soit pour se défendre. Regina se retourna, furieuse, pour s'arrêter net lorsqu'elle vit le canon d'une arme pointé dans sa direction.

Mon cœur battait douloureusement contre mes côtes, et le bébé donna une énorme coup dans mon ventre, comme pour me prévenir d'un danger que nous ne pouvions pas éviter. Je n'arrivais pas vraiment à réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer, ni les conséquences que tout ça allait pouvoir avoir sur mon avenir. Je ne savais même pas comment la sorcière avait pu entrer dans la maison alors que, logiquement, toutes les entrées avaient été protégées par de la magie. Je baissai rapidement les yeux vers son poignet pour voir que le bracelet noir y était toujours posé, et me dis mentalement que ça ne pouvait être qu'une bonne nouvelle pour nous. Nous avions un avantage sur elle, et nous pouvions aisément nous en servir. Je remarquai que mon père et ma mère se tenaient immobiles, hébétés, et que Henry ouvrait de grands yeux remplis de terreur dans un coin. Sans nous concerter, sans même vraiment y réfléchir, Hook et moi nous baissâmes d'un même mouvement pour essayer de nous rendre invisibles aux yeux de la sorcière. Le canapé, placé face à la cheminée de la pièce, tournait le dos à la porte près de laquelle Zelena se trouvait toujours, et j'adressai une prière silencieuse à une puissance supérieur à laquelle je n'étais pas sûre de croire pour qu'elle n'ait pas remarqué notre présence.

Je commençais enfin à prendre conscience de la situation, et me sentis commencer à trembler alors que ma respiration s'accélérait, risquant de nous faire repérer à chaque seconde dans la pièce plongée dans un silence horrifié. Je me trouvais à quelques mètres de la femme qui voulait ma mort et celle de mon bébé, et les choses ne pouvaient que dégénérer si je n'agissais pas très rapidement.

Je me mis soudain à réfléchir à une vitesse folle. J'avais de la magie alors qu'elle n'en avait plus, et je pouvais la priver de son arme et l'attacher à tout moment. Mais plusieurs choses me retenaient de le faire : premièrement, si je faisais le moindre bruit en utilisant mes pouvoirs, elle pouvait tirer, et je savais ne pas être assez rapide pour empêcher une balle d'atteindre sa cible. Deuxièmement, lorsque j'étais paniquée, je savais que ma magie avait tendance à échapper à mon contrôle, et j'avais peur de ce qui pouvait advenir. Je ne voulais pas blesser quelqu'un que j'aimais par inadvertance.

Hook sembla comprendre mes doutes silencieux, et pressa doucement ma main, comme pour m'encourager. Je sentais tous ses muscles tendus, comme s'il était prêt à sauter sur notre ennemie à tout moment, et c'est son intervention qui me décida : je devais tenter quelque chose, je n'avais pas le choix, ou quelqu'un allait mourir.

A peine quelques secondes s'étaient écoulées depuis que la sorcière avait débarqué dans la pièce, et aucun mot n'avait encore été prononcé. Depuis ma cachette, je levai une main tremblante pour neutraliser Zelena, encouragée par le contact de la main de Hook contre ma peau, mais la sorcière prit soudain la parole d'une voix rieuse, presque enfantine :

\- Si vous croyez que je ne vous ai pas vu, vous deux, vous êtes bien naïfs. Sortez de votre cachette, venez me saluer, ce n'est pas poli de ne pas au moins venir dire bonjour. Et Emma, continua-t-elle d'un air presque détaché après une seconde de pause, si tu essayes quoi que ce soit, il meurt.

Je la vis pointer son arme vers Henry, qui eut un mouvement de recul. Regina semblait combattre son instinct qui lui criait de sauter à la gorge de sa sœur, mais elle savait très bien qu'au moindre mouvement de sa part, la balle pouvait partir et atteindre Henry en plein cœur. Pour ma part, je sentis des larmes commencer à mes piquer les yeux à l'idée que mon fils était en danger de mort, par ma faute. Sachant très bien que c'était la seule solution possible, je me levai donc, imitée par Hook, et lançai un regard noir en direction de la sorcière.

\- C'est bien, nous dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Approchez-vous, maintenant.

J'obéis, les poings serrés, en apnée tant j'étais angoissée, sentant le bébé s'agiter comme un beau diable comme si lui aussi voulait s'échapper de cette horrible situation. Toutes mes peurs se matérialisaient devant mes yeux, mais cette fois, la situation était encore pire. Ici, ce n'était pas seulement moi et le bébé qui étions menacés, mais les gens que j'aimais, ma famille, mon monde. Je fermai les yeux un dixième de seconde et, pour me calmer, je me dis que, au moins, Liam était en sécurité, et c'était déjà ça à prendre. Mon petit garçon ne souffrirait pas directement, et cette pensée m'aida à m'apaiser un peu.

\- Reste où tu es, pirate, ordonna-t-elle à Killian alors qu'il avançait derrière moi, nos mains toujours serrées l'une dans l'autre. Emma, viens gentiment vers moi, sans protester et sans geste brusque.

Son index était serré sur la détente, et la balle pouvait partir à tout moment si je ne lui obéissais pas. Je sentis Killian commencer à s'agiter dans mon dos, comme pour me faire comprendre de ne pas écouter la sorcière, mais je n'avais pas le choix, et il le savait très bien. Je ne pouvais rien faire, même avec ma magie, parce que je ne pouvais pas risquer que mon fils soit tué. Jamais je ne me le pardonnerais si quelque chose lui arrivait, je le savais. Mes yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Henry pendant un très court instant, et je pinçai les lèvres pour ne pas me mettre à hurler en voyant la terreur briller dans ses pupilles, tout en continuant à avancer vers Zelena.

\- Voilà, comme ça, c'est parfait. Maintenant tu vas m'écouter très attentivement, et faire bien sagement tout ce que je te dis, sinon tu sais très bien ce qui peut arriver. Voilà comment ça va se passer : tu vas m'enlever le bracelet que j'ai au poignet, et tu vas gentiment me laisser te le mettre, d'accord ? Et ne penses pas une seule seconde à tenter quelque chose, parce que ton fils risque de mourir. Et ce serait dommage qu'une telle chose arrive, n'est-ce pas ?

Je la dévisageai en serrant la mâchoire et, sans un commentaire, je fis tout ce qu'elle m'avait demandé, mes dents crissant dans ma mâchoire à cause de la colère. Elle sourit d'un air bienheureux une fois que je lui eus enlevé son bracelet, et me le mit avec délectation. Je savais que ce retournement de situation ne pouvait que nous mettre encore plus en danger : Elle avait de la magie, à présent, et pas nous. Mais je ne pouvais pas risquer que mon fils soit blessé, et elle le savait bien, elle m'avait donc manipulée en conséquence pour avoir ce qu'elle désirait.

\- Merci, Emma, c'est très gentil à toi, dit-elle avec ironie alors que je me mordais l'intérieur de la joue pour n'empêcher de lui coller mon poing dans la figure. Maintenant tu vas me donner ton arme. Toi aussi, David. On ne veut pas risquer une balle perdue, n'est-ce pas ?

Nos armes étaient les dernière choses qui nous protégeaient mais, et nous en étions bien conscients, maintenant qu'elle avait récupéré ses pouvoirs, les flingues servaient plus à nous rassurer qu'à réellement nous venir en aide en cas d'urgence. Mon père, qui avait été trop surpris pour sortir son arme au bon moment, la fit glisser vers la sorcière en grommelant, semblant horriblement en colère contre lui-même. Je l'imitai, désormais complètement désarmée, et me reculai de quelques pas pour m'éloigner du canon de l'arme, que la sorcière n'avait pas lâché.

\- Très bien, maintenant nous pouvons discuter, déclara-t-elle d'une voix bien trop calme qui me donna la chaire de poule.

Je reculai vers Killian pour lui saisir la main dans une vaine tentative pour me rassurer. Nous étions tous en danger, et Zelena voulait me faire souffrir plus que quiconque. Elle était là pour obtenir sa fille une bonne fois pour toute, mais, exactement comme la dernière fois, elle n'allait pas hésiter à me faire du mal pour obtenir ce qu'elle désirait. J'avais envie de hurler, mais je savais aussi que ça ne servait à rien, et je me sentais complètement impuissante alors qu'une petite voix dans ma tête, la même qui me criait à longueur de journée que quelqu'un que j'aimais était en danger, murmura qu'un drame dont j'ignorais encore la nature allait se dérouler d'ici peu, et que je ne pouvais absolument rien faire pour l'éviter.

* * *

\- Zelena, tu sais très bien qu'on ne te livrera jamais Robyn, soupira Regina en secouant la tête d'un air exaspéré.

\- Et vous savez très bien de quoi je suis capable, répondit calmement la sorcière. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, si vous ne me donnez pas ma fille avant ce soir, quelqu'un va mourir. Mais je ne vous dit pas qui, ça gâcherait la surprise.

Elle partit dans un grand éclat de rire qui me fit comprendre que son séjour dans la cellule l'avait probablement rendue folle. Elle jouait avec les armes en les passant d'une main à l'autre sans prêter attention aux coups de feu qui pouvaient éventuellement partir. Elle faisait tout pour créer une atmosphère oppressante, et je devais avouer que sa tentative fonctionnait plutôt bien, parce que j'étais terrifiée. J'avais peur de ses menaces : la plupart des personnes auxquelles je tenais se trouvaient dans cette pièce, et elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir renoncé à sa vengeance me concernant. Elle avait donc réfléchi à ce qui allait me faire le plus de mal, et était prête à agir. Mais elle savait aussi que me tuer et tuer mon bébé allait blesser ces héros qu'elle détestait si fort, et je savais donc que ma mort était une option envisageable. Je n'allais pas sortir indemne de cette pièce, en admettant que j'en sortirais vivante.

Regina semblait complètement désemparée. Henry était en danger, mais elle ne pouvait pas dire à sa sœur où était Robyn, car la petite était sa fille adoptive, puisqu'elle l'avait élevée. Elle ne pouvait pas choisir entre ses enfants comme ça. Je voyais qu'elle avait horriblement peur, mais qu'elle remerciait en même temps toutes les forces de l'univers qu'on ait justement pris la décision d'envoyer les enfants chez Ashley aujourd'hui, parce que dans le cas contraire, Robyn n'aurait eu aucune chance de s'en sortir.

Je changeai discrètement de position pour essayer de soulager mes membres douloureux. Cela faisait des heures que nous étions assis sur le sol du bureau de Regina, et la sorcière avait refusé, sans grande surprise, que je prenne un coussin pour m'installer plus confortablement. Mon dos et mes jambes me faisaient mal, et mon ventre était si serré par l'angoisse que j'avais envie de vomir. En réalité, je me demandais comment j'étais encore consciente : mon cœur battait la chamade, une sueur froide tapissait mon front, j'avais mal au ventre et j'essayais de refouler une crise d'angoisse qui se manifestait à intervalle régulier. J'avais envie de hurler et de pleurer à la fois, ne comprenant pas pourquoi, à chaque fois que j'étais heureuse, quelque chose venait gâcher mon bonheur. A croire que je n'étais pas faite pour ça, à croire que tous les gens auxquels je m'attachais étaient condamnés à mourir et souffrir, et moi avec. Pour couronner le tout, le bébé n'avait plus bougé depuis très longtemps, et ça m'effrayait au-delà des mots : je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal à cause de mon angoisse, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de paniquer. J'avais bien trop peur.

Killian remarqua mon malaise et approcha sa main de la mienne pour serrer mes doigts entre les siens et m'encourager silencieusement. Il avait proposé que je m'appuie contre lui pour m'éviter de faire trop d'efforts quelques heures auparavant, mais la sorcière avait refusé, comme pour nous faire souffrir encore plus. Nous n'avions pas le droit de parler entre nous au risque de nous retrouver avec le canon d'une des armes pointé dans notre direction, et c'est donc à voix très basse qu'il me demanda :

\- Ça va ?

Je m'apprêtai à hocher la tête pour le rassurer. Il était déjà bien assez préoccupé comme ça, et ça ne servait à rien de lui dire que je me sentais mal, ni que le bébé ne bougeait plus. Notre enfant allait sûrement très bien. Pour le moment, en tout cas.

Mais ce fut Zelena qui répondit en premier en pointant son flingue vers Killian, qui se figea instantanément, ma main toujours serrée dans la sienne :

\- Essaye de lui reparler, et tu te retrouves avec un trou entre les deux yeux, pirate.

\- Mais enfin ! S'énerva l'intéressé sans tenir compte du danger qu'il encourait en intervenant ainsi. Elle est enceinte de sept mois, pour l'amour du ciel ! Qu'est-ce que ça te coûte de lui donner un putain de coussin ? Ça se voit qu'elle va mal !

\- Killian, calme-toi, lui intimai-je d'une voix que je voulais apaisante, mais qui resta tout de même crispée par la douleur qui pulsait en moi. Je vais bien, je t'assure.

\- Tu ferais mieux de l'écouter, joli cœur, parce que j'ai vraiment envie de te faire taire en ce moment. Et pour répondre à ta question, je ne vais tout de même pas me priver d'un moyen de la faire souffrir.

\- Zelena, il a raison, intervint mon père d'une voix assurée. Ne l'oblige pas à faire des efforts pour rien. Tu sais ce que c'est d'être enceinte, toi aussi…

Il s'interrompit trop tard, conscient de l'erreur qu'il venait de commettre, et nous nous retournâmes tous vers la sorcière pour guetter sa réaction avec appréhension. Mon père avait voulu bien faire, mais Zelena allait très certainement entrer dans une rage folle maintenant qu'on mettait le sujet de sa grossesse sur le tapis. Elle m'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu connaître ce que c'était de porter son enfant jusqu'au bout, et elle allait probablement se mettre à hurler d'une seconde à l'autre – je le voyais à son teint qui virait au rouge vif et à ses yeux exorbités de fureur. Je fermai les yeux pour me préparer mentalement à la tempête qui arrivait, ce qui augmenta encore mon angoisse d'un cran.

\- Non, justement ! Finit-elle par exploser. Parce que ta chère fille ici présente a décidé d'accélérer ma grossesse ! Alors, non, je n'ai pas envie de lui rendre la vie plus facile alors qu'elle a gâché la mienne et que ma fille m'a été enlevée !

\- Elle était sous l'emprise d'une malédiction ! Me défendit ma mère avec véhémence.

\- Quand bien même, je ne vais sûrement pas lui pardonner. Surtout maintenant qu'elle est elle-même enceinte : on peut enfin s'amuser.

Je ne cherchai même pas à me défendre, consciente qu'ouvrir la bouche ne ferait encore qu'empirer la situation. Je sentis des larmes perler au coin de mes yeux et pinçai les lèvres une nouvelle fois pour ne pas me mettre à pleurer. Je devais être forte, pour ma famille, parce qu'ils étaient déjà bien assez inquiets comme ça. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de les angoisser encore plus, alors je ne pouvais pas me mettre à sangloter, il en était hors de question.

Je sentis soudain une douloureuse pression dans mon ventre, et retins de justesse un gémissement. Je portai la main à mon abdomen, inquiète : Je n'arrivais pas à savoir si le bébé avait bougé de manière extrêmement violente, ou si quelque chose de grave était sur le point de se passer. Je caressai mon ventre du pouce pour tenter d'apaiser mon enfant, et pris plusieurs grandes inspirations pour me calmer, essayant de me convaincre qu'il ressentait mon angoisse et que c'était la raison pour laquelle il avait donné un coup aussi brutal.

Heureusement, personne n'avait perçu mon trouble, et je me forçai à faire comme si de rien n'était. Ils étaient tous trop occupés à se disputer avec Zelena, qui semblait sur le point de vraiment perdre le contrôle. Écarlate, les dents serrées et les cheveux en bataille, elle avait le doigts crispé sur la détente d'une des armes et son autre poings s'ouvrait et se refermait rapidement, comme si elle se retenait pour ne pas utiliser sa magie et tuer un d'entre nous.

\- Merde, Zelena, tu ne peux pas continuer à lui en vouloir pendant longtemps ! S'exclama Regina avec colère. On a tous fait des erreurs dans cette pièce ! Sois plutôt heureuse que ta fille soit en bonne santé, et que l'intervention d'Emma n'ait rien changé à cela !

\- Heureuse ?! HEUREUSE ?! Hurla Zelena, si fort que sa voix se brisa. Vous m'avez enlevé ma fille, et je ne la connais pas ! Elle devrait être avec moi ! J'avais enfin trouvé quelqu'un pour m'aimer, et il a fallut que tu me l'enlèves, elle aussi. Tu me prends toujours tout !

Sur ces paroles, elle fit un mouvement du poignet, et Regina se retrouva soudain incapable de respirer. J'observais la scène sans savoir quoi faire pour intervenir, et mon ventre se serra encore d'un cran, si seulement c'était possible. Regina semblait souffrir le martyre, et ses lèvres viraient petit à petit au bleuté, signe qu'elle manquait d'oxygène. Personne n'osait rien dire de peur que ça empire encore les choses, même Henry, qui regardait sa mère avec des yeux emplis de terreur.

Je finis par me convaincre qu'il fallait faire quelque chose, sans tenir compte des conséquences, et je promenai rapidement mon regard autour de la pièce pour trouver quelque chose à balancer au visage de la sorcière pour la déconcentrer. C'est à ce moment qu'un énorme lancement se fit ressentir dans mon abdomen, et que je poussai un cri de douleur.

Ne réalisant pas très bien ce qui se passait, je me recroquevillai sur moi même pour calmer la douleur, qui dura quelques secondes avant de partir aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Les yeux étroitement fermés, je ne vis pas que j'avais réussi à faire diversion, et que Zelena avait laissé Regina tranquille juste avant que cette dernière ne s'évanouisse.

\- Swan ? S'exclama Killian en me posant sa main sur ma jambe, me ramenant à la réalité. Emma, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Je pris enfin conscience de ce qu'il venait de se passer, et rouvris les yeux pour les tourner vers Killian alors que je les sentais se remplir de larmes. Ma respiration était saccadée, et je compris enfin cette impression qui pulsait en moi depuis que j'avais appris l'évasion de Zelena. J'avais eu raison : quelque chose de grave était en train de se passer, et ça concernait mon bébé.

Killian me regardait d'un air horriblement tracassé. Sans tenir compte de l'avertissement que Zelena lui avait donné un peu plus tôt, il déplaça sa main pour la passer dans mes cheveux et m'apaiser. La sorcière ne dit rien, se demandant elle aussi ce qui était réellement en train de se passer. La pièce était plongée dans un silence surnaturel, et je finis par dire d'une voix étranglée par la peur et la douleur:

\- C'est le bébé. Il arrive.

* * *

 **Désolée de terminer le chapitre si brusquement, mais ça me semblait un bon endroit pour couper (ne m'en voulez pas trop s'il vous plaît x) ). A la semaine prochaine pour la suite! :)**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hello les gens! Encore désolée pour la fin abrupte de l'autre fois, mais j'ai recommencé la même chose à ce chapitre-ci, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop (je pense que c'est la dernière fois dans cette fic que ça arrivera ^^)**

 **Junilopomiu : Oui je sais! Pardon pour la cruauté, mais il faut bien faire durer le suspense, non? x) J'ai refait la même chose ce chapitre-ci, mais après j'arrête! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, même s'il est plutôt triste!**

 **Juju Green : Oui, encore une fois désolée, mais si tu as envie de lire la suite c'est tant mieux! :D Tu verras pour toute tes théories, mais j'ai l'impression que la réalité va surprendre un peu... Je n'en dis pas plus, et j'espère que tu aimeras! :)**

 **virginie06 : Oui c'est vrai qu'il peut survivre, mais tu verras tout ça dans ce chapitre, peut-être qu'elle ne va pas accoucher du tout et que ce n'est qu'une fausse alerte (no spoiler :p). En tout cas, comme je disais, j'ai l'impression que ce que j'ai écris est un peu différent de ce que vous imaginez, mais j'espère que ça te plaira quand même! :)**

 **louloumpu : Encore désolée! Oui je sais que c'est cruel, mais tu verras comment tout ça tourne dans ce chapitre-ci! J'espère que l'histoire te plaira! :)**

 **Swan2015 : Je suis vraiment heureuse que ça t'ait plu! J'espère que tu aimeras la façon dont j'ai tourné l'histoire! :)**

* * *

\- C'est le bébé. Il arrive.

A peine eus-je prononcé ces paroles qu'un sanglot m'entrava la gorge, et je poussai un petit gémissement de détresse. Je n'arrivais pas à croire en la réalité de ce qui était en train de se passer. Ce n'était pas possible, je n'en étais qu'à 31 semaines de grossesse, je ne pouvais pas accoucher maintenant, pas comme ça, pas alors que j'étais prise en otage par une sorcière qui voulait me tuer et blesser mon enfant. Mon angoisse avait dû être trop forte, et ça avait dû faire du mal au bébé. Par ma faute, tout s'écroulait, et je ne savais plus quoi faire pour me calmer. La réalité de la situation me frappa soudain de plein fouet, et je sentis une larme solitaire couler le long de ma joue. Non seulement ça voulait dire qu'il fallait que je sorte d'ici le plus vite possible, mais en plus, si j'accouchais maintenant, le bébé était mis en danger. Il n'était pas encore complètement formé, il allait sûrement avoir besoin d'assistance pour respirer et il allait être minuscule. Ça voulait dire que si Zelena n'acceptait pas de me faire sortir d'ici, mon bébé allait sûrement mourir, et moi avec parce que je pouvais sentir au fond de moi que cet accouchement ne se passerait pas sans complications.

Je relevai les yeux vers Killian pour plonger mon regard dans le sien. La pièce était plongée dans un silence irréel, toutes les têtes tournées vers moi alors que mes proches digéraient l'information que je venais de leur donner et réalisaient la gravité de la situation. Hook me regardait avec de grands yeux affolés, la bouche entrouverte, et sa respiration s'était faite irrégulière. Enfin, au bout de quelques secondes d'un silence abasourdi, il finit par prendre de nouveau la parole :

\- Qu...quoi ?

\- Je viens d'avoir des contractions, expliquai-je en sanglotant à moitié à cause de la panique.

\- Mais ce n'est pas possible, tu ne dois pas accoucher avant deux mois ! Dit-il, des larmes apparaissant dans ses beaux yeux.

Je me mordis violemment la lèvre inférieure pour essayer de me calmer, consciente que mon angoisse ne faisait qu'empirer la situation. Je ne savais plus quoi faire de moi-même, je n'avais aucune idée de comment faire face à cet événement auquel je n'avais même pas osé imaginer. Ce fut ma mère qui prit alors la parole en parlant très rapidement :

\- C'est peut-être une fausse alerte, il faut que tu te calmes.

Elle se leva pour venir s'asseoir à côté de moi et me prendre contre elle pour m'apaiser, mais Zelena l'arrêta d'un geste brusque, son arme pointée dans sa direction. Elle n'avait encore rien dit depuis l'annonce de la nouvelle, mais, maintenant que la surprise était passée, elle semblait reprendre contenance, et avait l'air de réfléchir intensément. D'une voix crispée, elle déclara :

\- Tu fais un geste de plus et tu te retrouves six pieds sous terre.

Ma mère n'osa pas protester, et se rassit en affichant un air complètement paniqué car elle ne pouvait strictement rien faire pour m'aider. La boule dans mon ventre se serra encore un peu plus, et une nausée me retourna l'estomac. J'avais envie de pleurer et de hurler à la fois, de tout casser autour de moi, parce que mon enfant était encore en danger, et que c'était de ma faute. Si j'avais réussi à garder mon calme, jamais les choses n'auraient tourné de cette façon. Si, au départ, je n'avais pas accéléré la grossesse de Zelena, tout irait bien à présent, et mon bébé ne risquerait rien. Je me détestais si fort, parce que j'arrivais toujours à tout gâcher et à blesser ceux que j'aimais.

Je sentis soudain une main saisir la mienne, et Killian changea de position pour me faire face, assis sur le sol, me regardant droit dans les yeux. Les siens étaient brillants de terreur et rougis par ses larmes, mais il pressa mes doigts entre les siens et se força à m'offrir un regard rassurant pour que ma crise d'angoisse s'estompe.

\- Tu n'as pas entendu ce que je t'ai dit, pirate ? Menaça Zelena, la mâchoire serrée.

\- C'est ça, ou elle accouche sur place, alors ferme-là ! S'énerva Killian, ma main toujours étroitement serrée dans la sienne.

\- Et en quoi est-ce mon problème ? Répondit la sorcière avec un soudain sourire qui me glaça la sang. C'est très bien. Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais prévu au départ, mais en fin de compte, c'est parfait. Ça veut dire que vous avez besoin d'aller à l'hôpital, et je ne vous laisserai pas quitter cette pièce à moins que vous ne me donniez Robyn. Alors pourquoi voudrais-je empêcher son accouchement ?

\- Merde, Zelena ! Explosa Regina, qui semblait elle aussi horriblement anxieuse. Tu fais tout ça pour ta fille, rends-toi compte que le bébé peut mourir s'il naît maintenant !

\- Tant mieux ! Comme ça votre chère Sauveuse saura enfin ce que j'ai ressenti quand on m'a enlevé ma fille !

\- Ta fille est vivante et en bonne santé ! Hurla mon père, semblant sur le point de lui sauter à la gorge tant il était hors de lui. Ce bébé n'a rien à voir dans toute cette histoire ! Tu ne peux pas risquer sa vie comme ça, il est innocent !

De grosse larmes roulaient à présent le long de mes joues et un sanglot rauque secoua mes épaules. La dispute ne faisait qu'accentuer mon stress, surtout que ce que je redoutais avait été prononcé à voix haute : le bébé risquait de mourir, alors qu'il n'avait rien à voir dans tout ça. Je savais que je ne supporterais pas de le perdre. J'avais déjà l'impression de le connaître, je l'avais senti bouger en moi pendant des semaines, et je l'aimais si fort alors que je ne l'avais pas encore vu. Il était mon enfant, et il ne pouvait pas mourir.

Une nouvelle contraction se fit ressentir, encore plus forte que la précédente, et je grimaçai en me pliant en deux, poussant un grognement rauque. Killian pressa encore un peu plus mes doigts entre les siens pour m'encourager silencieusement, et c'est Henry qui prit la parole, faisant sursauter tout le monde :

\- ASSEZ ! Maman n'a vraiment pas besoin de ça pour le moment. Il lui faut du calme. Arrêtez de vous disputer, ça ne sert à rien et ça ne fait qu'empirer la situation

\- Parce que tu crois que je vais m'arrêter en si bon chemin ? Ironisa Zelena avec jubilation.

\- Swan, commença Killian d'une voix douce qui contrastait avec la situation. Emma, love, regarde-moi.

J'obéis et ouvris mes yeux trempés de larmes, que j'avais fermé pour essayer d'échapper à la douleur. Hook hocha doucement la tête, me caressa la main du pouce, et même si sa voix était étouffée par les sanglots qu'il refusait de laisser sortir, son ton familier était apaisant.

\- Ne l'écoute pas, d'accord ? Continua-t-il à voix basse. Il faut juste que tu respires, ma belle. Ça va aller. Inspire lentement, expire, comme pendant les cours de préparation à l'accouchement qu'on a pris avant la naissance de Liam, tu te souviens ? Tu as juste besoin de te calmer. Tout va rentrer dans l'ordre.

Sa voix était tellement réconfortante que je sentis un poids énorme quitter mes épaules. Pendant une seconde, j'admirais son courage : il était aussi terrifié que moi, mais il prenait sur lui pour parvenir à me calmer. Mais je fus interrompue par une nouvelle contraction, et je laissai échapper un sanglot mêlé d'un cri de douleur. Il continua, toujours avec une douceur infinie même si je pouvais sentir sa gorge nouée par l'angoisse de me voir aller si mal :

\- Emma, je sais que c'est horriblement douloureux, mais respire, ça va passer. Tout peut encore rentrer dans l'ordre. On va s'en sortir, on s'en sort toujours ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? Essaye juste de te calmer, pense à quelque chose d'apaisant, d'accord ?

Je hochai lentement la tête et me forçai à lui obéir. Les images de notre lune de miel me revinrent en mémoire sans que je n'aie à faire un effort pour y penser : nos promenades interminables, notre après-midi passées dans la cabane au fond de Central Park, nos baisers sucrés échangés à la fête foraine. Dans un élan d'affection, je saisis son crochet de ma main libre pour me rassurer, et, pour le première fois, j'arrivais à faire abstraction de Zelena qui continuait ses menaces et de la panique que je ressentais chez ma famille. Je me perdis complètement dans le bleus des yeux de Killian et parvins à me convaincre pendant quelques secondes que tout allait bien se passer.

* * *

Sa méthode n'avait pas fonctionné. J'avais espéré pendant un fol instant que tout reviendrait à la normale, mais les contractions avait continué, de plus en plus fortes, et j'avais fini par perdre les eaux, ce qui n'avait fait qu'empirer ma panique, et celle de Killian et de toute ma famille par la même occasion. Ça voulait dire que je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière et que le bébé allait arriver. Ça voulait dire que je devais aller à l'hôpital le plus vite possible pour qu'il ait une chance de s'en sortir.

Je n'avais même plus la force de pleurer. Sans péridurale, la douleur était d'une intensité si forte que j'avais l'impression que j'allais perdre connaissance d'une seconde à l'autre. Les contractions se faisaient de plus en plus proches, à présent, ne me laissant aucun répit, ce qui me disait que le bébé allait très certainement bientôt arriver. Et Zelena n'avait pas l'air de vouloir me laisser partir. Elle semblait même se délecter de la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais.

Nous avions fini par bouger, et Hook était adossé à un mur de la pièce, alors que j'étais appuyée contre lui, assise entre ses jambes. Ce n'était pas la position la plus confortable, mais sentir son corps contre le mien et l'entendre me murmurer des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille m'aidait beaucoup. J'avais la tête posée dans le creux de son épaule, mes doigts enlacés aux siens alors que mon autre main serrait son crochet avec force. Mes cheveux étaient trempés de sueur et j'avais l'impression que j'allais mourir à chaque nouvelle contraction. Ma mère se trouvait elle aussi à mon chevet alors que mon père, Henry et Regina se tenaient en retrait pour me donner un minimum d'intimité. Malgré ma désorientation, j'étais encore assez consciente pour refuser formellement que mon fils me voit dans cet état là.

Une nouvelle contraction me prit alors que j'avais à peine eu le temps de reprendre mon souffle après la précédente. Je me pliai en deux en poussant un cri rauque, et broyai la main de Killian dans la mienne alors qu'il me chuchotait des paroles un peu incohérentes, lui aussi complètement paniqué. Ma mère me dit d'une voix qu'elle se forçait à rendre rassurante depuis que le travail avait commencé :

\- C'est bien, Emma, tu t'en sors super bien.

\- A quoi ça sert que je m'en sorte bien si c'est pour que le bébé ne survive pas ? Haletai-je sans vraiment réfléchir à ce que je disais, mon esprit beaucoup trop embrouillé par la douleur et par la peur.

\- Zelena, pour l'amour du ciel, fais quelque chose ! Explosa Killian, ses doigts toujours enlacés aux miens alors que je me laissai tomber contre son torse, complètement épuisée. Tu ne peux pas la laisser souffrir comme ça ! Tu ne peux pas laisser un bébé mourir, nom de dieu !

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Ricana la sorcière. Si vous vous étiez décidé à me donner Robyn, Emma serait déjà à l'hôpital, vous le savez très bien.

Regina avait essayé de ruser pour lui faire croire qu'elle allait la conduire à sa fille, mais, sans grande surprise, le plan n'avait pas marché. Zelena avait exigé qu'on lui amène Robyn et n'avait pas voulu quitter le bureau, sachant très bien que, dès qu'elle aurait mis un pied à l'extérieur, nous partirions tous pour l'hôpital. Et Regina ne pouvait pas se résoudre à laisser une gamine sous la surveillance d'une femme instable. La petite allait être mise en danger, et je comprenais très bien que ce n'était pas une solution envisageable que de répondre à la requête de la sorcière. Mais si nous n'arrivions pas vite à me sortir de là, le bébé allait mourir, et probablement moi avec parce que je n'avais pas l'impression que je pouvais survivre à cette douleur sans assistance médicale.

\- On ne va pas te donner ta fille, et tu le sais très bien ! S'écria Regina en retour. Mais tu ne peux pas mettre en danger un bébé qui n'a rien à voir avec tout ça pour obtenir ce que tu veux ! Ne fais pas la même erreur que j'ai faite lorsque j'ai obligée mes ennemis à se séparer de leur enfant ! Je sais que tu es prête à tout, mais c'est un nouveau-né, pour l'amour du ciel ! Emma a fait attention à ce que ta fille soit en bonne santé, elle !

\- Justement, je veux la faire souffrir, votre Sauveuse ! Et quoi de mieux que de l'obliger à voir son bébé mourir sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour éviter ça ?!

Agitée par une nouvelle contraction, je ne répondis pas tout de suite et il me fallut plusieurs secondes pour que ses paroles atteignent mon esprit. C'en était trop pour moi : je ne pouvais pas me permettre de la laisser me prendre mon enfant de la sorte. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser briser notre famille sans rien faire. Il fallait que je me défende, je devais me battre, pour ceux que j'aimais, comme je l'avais toujours fait. Alors, d'une voix si crispée qu'elle en était méconnaissable, je hurlai :

\- S'il te plaît, Zelena ! Tu peux me faire du mal autant que tu le veux, et c'est normal que tu m'en veuilles, mais ne t'en prend pas à mon bébé! Tu te rappelles de la naissance de Robyn, tu te rappelle d'à quel point tu l'aimais alors que tu ne l'avais encore jamais vue ? Tu sais ce que c'est, l'amour inconditionnel d'une mère. Ne fais aps de mal à mon enfant, je t'en supplie, il est innocent ! Il n'a rien à voir avec tout ça ! Robyn t'a été arrachée, mais tu sais qu'elle est quelque part, heureuse et en bonne santé. Imagine à quel point les choses seraient différentes si elle était morte, si tu savais qu'elle n'avait jamais pu grandir, jamais pu connaître son premier Noël, vivre ses premiers pas, célébrer son premier anniversaire… Si on ne lui avait jamais donné la chance d'être heureuse ? Tu fais tout ça pour ta fille, Zelena, alors je t'en prie, réfléchis ! Tu fais ça parce que tu es une mère, et j'en suis une aussi. Tu ne peux pas tuer un innocent, un nouveau né qui n'a rien à voir avec toute cette histoire juste par pure vengeance !

Je fus interrompue par une énième contraction, et poussai un gémissement de douleur. Je sentais que l'accouchement était imminent, à présent : si je ne sortais pas très vite d'ici, mon bébé allait mourir, à cause de ce que j'avais fait, et jamais je ne pourrais me le pardonner s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Mon enfant méritait de vivre, et l'idée qu'on lui arrache cette chance m'était insupportable.

Lorsque je me tus, je me rendis compte que la pièce était plongée dans un silence troublant. Ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, j'ouvris les yeux que j'avais fermé dans une vaine tentative pour échapper à la douleur, et vis que toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers Zelena. La sorcière, debout au milieu de la pièce, se tenait aussi immobile qu'une statue. Elle ne bougea pas pendant de longues secondes qui me parurent durer des heures, et je me demandai un instant si je n'avais pas perdu connaissance et si tout ça n'était pas le pur produit de mon imagination. Mais elle finit par se tourner vers moi pour plonger ses yeux dans les miens, et je vis une drôle de lueur briller au fond de son regard. Je ne compris pas directement la signification de cette flamme qui dansait dans ses pupilles, mais elle finit par ouvrir la bouche et dire dans un sanglot, comme si cette phrase lui demandait un effort surhumain :

\- Allez-y.

Personne ne bougea. Tous les regards étaient fixés sur la sorcière, comme si nous nous demandions tous si nous avions bien entendu. Un silence surnaturel flotta pendant quelques secondes alors que même le temps semblait s'être arrêté, et c'est Zelena qui reprit la parole :

\- Allez-y avant que je ne change d'avis, bande d'idiots !

Sa réflexion agit comme un déclencheur sur nous. En un instant, tout le monde fut debout, et Killian passa un bras dans mon dos et l'autre sous mes genoux pour me soulever du sol, bien conscient que j'étais incapable de marcher dans mon état. Il ne broncha pas, tous ses muscles crispés dans l'effort qu'il devait fournir, et, la mâchoire serrée, il se dirigea rapidement vers la porte alors que, ayant à peine la force de garder les yeux ouverts, je ne savais plus très bien où je me trouvais. Il fut arrêté dans son élan par ma mère qui se précipita vers lui en s'exclamant :

\- Hook ! Attends ! On a laissé les voitures loin d'ici pour brouiller les pistes, tu te souviens ? Tu ne saura pas la porter jusqu'à la clinique...

\- Il faut bien qu'on l'amène jusqu'à l'hôpital ! Haleta Killian sous mon poids.

Un horrible lancement envahit de nouveau mon abdomen et je me crispai en m'accrochant à sa nuque, la tête plongée dans son cou pour essayer de m'apaiser. Rongée par la douleur, rien ne prenait plus vraiment sens dans mon esprit embrumé par la terreur : je voulais juste aller à l'hôpital, le plus vite possible, peu importe comment à condition que mon bébé soit sain et sauf.

Killian m'embrassa dans les cheveux, et je sentis son angoisse jusque dans mes entrailles. Lui aussi était terrifié, et, en plus de tout ça, il me voyait souffrir sans pouvoir rien y faire. Doucement, avec des larmes dans la voix, il me murmura à l'oreille:

\- Ça va aller, on va s'en sortir, tiens bon.

\- Il faudrait vous téléporter jusque là, proposa Regina avant de se tourner vers sa sœur, qui se tenait debout au milieu de la pièce, des larmes roulant sur son visage parce qu'elle se rendait bien compte que son plan venait de tomber à l'eau. Zelena, tu veux bien m'enlever le bracelet, s'il te plaît ? Après, on pourra discuter.

Elle n'avait pas osé demander à la sorcière d'elle-même utiliser ses pouvoirs magiques de peur qu'elle se mette en colère et change subitement d'avis, ce qui signerait mon arrêt de mort, mais, contre toute attente, la jeune femme rousse fit un mouvement ample du poignet, et nous nous retrouvâmes instantanément dans le hall de l'hôpital. J'étais toujours dans les bras de Hook, la respiration saccadée, et ma mère se trouvait elle aussi à nos côtés. Il y eut une seconde interminable de désorientation, puis elle s'écria :

\- Très bien, restez là, je vais chercher Whale.

Et elle disparut sans rien ajouter. Je n'arrivais même pas à être soulagée par le fait d'être enfin arrivée à l'hôpital : bien sûr, ça voulait dire que mon bébé avait une chance de survivre à tout ça, mais il naissait toujours beaucoup trop tôt. J'avais peur qu'il souffre, j'avais peur qu'il meure, et je m'en voulais parce que si j'avais réussi à garder mon calme, il serait toujours en sécurité dans mon ventre.

Killian sentit ma détresse sans que je n'aie besoin de lui énoncer mes sentiments à voix haute. Avec une tendresse infinie, il me porta jusqu'à un banc qui était placé dans un coin, et me déposa dessus. Immédiatement, je me pris la tête dans les mains et me mis à pleurer, consciente que mon monde venait de s'écrouler. J'avais tellement peur que notre famille soit brisée et que plus rien ne soit jamais comme avant. Killian s'assit à côté de moi, me prit la main et me dit d'une voix étouffée par les larmes :

\- Tout va bien se passer. Tout va bien maintenant, tu verras le bébé va être en bonne santé, les médecins vont bien s'en occuper. On va s'en sortir. Mon dieu, Emma, je suis tellement désolé que tu doives vivre ça. Tu es tellement courageuse. Je t'aime, et tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse.

Malgré la situation, ses paroles me réchauffèrent un peu le cœur. Sans rien ajouter, il passa un bras autour de mes épaules et m'attira à lui, m'embrassant dans les cheveux et continuant à essayer de m'apaiser lorsque les contractions me secouaient. Quelques minutes plus tard, Whale arriva enfin en courant, apportant avec lui l'espoir que, peut-être, tout pourrait redevenir comme avant.

* * *

Whale était arrivé juste à temps. A peine eus-je enfilé une blouse d'hôpital qu'on m'emmena directement en salle d'accouchement. La tête me tournait, et je ne savais plus vraiment bien où je me trouvais. Tout ce qui existait était cette douleur et cette terreur abominable, et j'essayai de me concentrer sur la main de Killian qui serait la mienne avec force. Il me murmurait des paroles réconfortantes, mais je ne les entendais même pas. Tous les sons me paraissaient étouffés, comme si je me trouvais sous l'eau, mon cerveau trop embrumé pour être capable de comprendre ce qu'il me disait.

Malgré tous mes efforts pour essayer de me rassurer, je sentais bien que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Je le voyais à l'air soucieux des infirmière et de Whale, qui me regardaient tous, les sourcils froncés, les yeux grands ouverts. Je fermai les paupières et me concentrai sur la chose la plus importante à faire pour l'instant : faire naître mon bébé Il devait survivre, être en bonne santé. Il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions. Notre famille n'allait pas être brisée, je ne pouvais pas y croire, je refusais de le faire.

\- C'est bien, Emma, encore un effort, je sais que tu peux le faire, chuchota Killian, ses paroles prenant enfin sens dans mon esprit.

Je sentis une goutte de sueur couler le long de ma tempe. Un voile rouge recouvrait ma vision, et j'avais l'impression d'être vidée de toute mon énergie. C'est avec une force que j'ignorais posséder que j'obéis à l'injonction de Whale, qui m'encourageait à continuer. Puis, enfin, la délivrance, et je reposai la tête sur l'oreiller en essayant de reprendre ma respiration, le plafond tournoyant au-dessus de ma tête.

\- C'est une fille ! Déclara Whale en prenant le bébé, minuscule, dans ses bras.

Je sentis la main de Killian se serrer avec force autour de la mienne. Une fille. Il voulait une fille. Notre petite princesse, elle était là, devant nous, elle vivait.

Il y eut une seconde de flottement où je fus envahie par un bonheur sans nom, car ma fille était née. Mais, bientôt, la joie laissa la place à la panique : la pièce restait horriblement silencieuse. Le bébé ne pleurait pas, ne respirait pas. La couleur de sa peau prenait tout doucement une teinte bleutée alors que Whale pâlissait à vue d'œil.

Mon cœur se serra si fort qu'une nausée me retourna l'estomac. Elle ne respirait pas. Elle ne respirait pas, et elle allait mourir si on ne trouvait pas très vite une solution. Dans un réflexe non contrôlé, je hurlai d'une voix désespérée, espérant que ça produirait un quelconque miracle. :

\- NON !

Hook tenait toujours ma main dans la sienne, mais s'était un peu éloigné pour regarder les infirmières s'affairer autour du bébé, essayant de la faire respirer. Je voyais des larmes briller dans ses yeux alors qu'il voyait notre fille à un pas de la mort. Décidant que j'en avais assez, j'essayai de me relever, parce que ma fille avait besoin de la présence de sa mère à ses côtés pour se battre, mais plus aucun de mes muscles ne semblaient vouloir me répondre. Je retombai mollement sur le matelas, et entendis vaguement une infirmière crier :

\- Par ici, elle perd trop de sang!

Plusieurs personne se précipitèrent vers moi alors que ma vision s'obscurcissait. Je relevai la tête pour comprendre ce qui se passait, et étouffai un gémissement de détresse en voyant la quantité de sang qui s'étalait sur le lit. Je tournai brièvement la tête pour rencontrer le regard horrifié de Hook, qui s'était retourné vers moi en entendant l'injonction de l'infirmière.

\- Emma, non !

Je n'eus même pas la force de lui répondre. Des points noirs se mirent à danser à la périphérie de ma vision puis, d'un seul coup, une image se matérialisa devant moi.

C'était un bébé de 10 ou 11 mois, avec d'immenses yeux bleus. Il se tenait en équilibre sur des jambes incertaines, et releva la tête vers moi. En poussant un petit cri de joie, il fit quelques pas dans ma direction avant d'atterrir dans mes bras en riant. Je compris qu'il s'agissait de ma fille, et essayai de la garder serrée contre mon cœur pour ne pas la perdre à nouveau, mais l'image s'évanouit pour laisser la place à une autre.

Il s'agissait d'une petite fille de 2 ou 3 ans. Elle me tournait le dos et courrait après un ballon dans le parc. Elle l'attrapa et se retourna vers moi. Elle avait des cheveux blonds en bataille et de grands yeux bleus. Elle était magnifique, et avait l'air heureuse. Elle éclata de rire et, de nouveau, l'image s'effaça.

La fillette avait grandit. Elle devait à présent avoir aux environs de 7 ans. La tête baissée sur des cahiers, mâchonnant un crayon d'un air concentré, elle semblait faire ses devoirs. Ses beaux cheveux blonds étaient retenus en une longue tresse dans son dos. Elle avait l'air d'une princesse. Elle leva les yeux vers moi et m'adressa un sourire d'une douceur infinie. D'une voix calme et assurée, elle déclara : « Ne t'inquiète pas, maman ».

Puis tout s'accéléra. Les images défilèrent alors que la petite grandissait, devenant une magnifique adolescente au regard fier et conquérant. Je n'aurais su dire s'il s'agissait d'une vision du futur ou du pur produit de mon imagination. Je ne savais pas quoi penser de tout ça, mais je ne pouvais rien faire, spectatrice de ces images dont je ne comprenais pas le sens. Enfin, la projection finit par s'arrêter. La jeune femme qui me faisait face devait avoir une vingtaine d'année. Elle avait les mêmes cheveux et les même traits que moi, mais les yeux et le sourire de Killian. Le menton redressé, elle semblait avoir confiance en l'avenir. Je tendis la main vers elle, mais l'image s'évanouit, et je revins soudainement à la réalité.

Des pleurs de bébé se faisaient entendre dans la pièce, résonnants contre les murs, mais je ne compris pas ce que ça voulait dire vu l'état de presque inconscience dans lequel je me trouvais. Je ne voyais toujours pas grand-chose, mais entendis la voix de Hook me supplier alors qu'il passait ses doigts dans mes cheveux :

\- Swan, non ! Emma, accroche toi! Reste avec moi, s'il te plaît, bats-toi, tu es forte, tu peux survivre, je sais que tu le peux... Elle est vivante, tu entends? Notre fille est vivante! Et elle a besoin de sa mère! Henry et Liam ont besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de toi... Je ne peux pas te perdre, mon amour...

Sa voix se brisa. J'aurais voulu lui obéir pour lui éviter plus de souffrances, parce que je voulais juste son bonheur. J'ouvris la bouche pour tenter de le rassurer, mais aucun son n'en sortit. J'avais l'impression d'être prisonnière de mon propre corps, même si je ne ressentais plus la douleur. Je me sentis basculer vers un milieu ouaté, et ne cherchais même plus à résister.

Fatiguée de me battre, je fermai donc les yeux, et plongeai dans l'inconscience.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà! Encore désolée pour cette méchante fin, mais je me réjouis vraiment de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre! Zelena qui change d'avis, le bébé qui est une fille, Emma à deux doigts de la mort... A la semaine prochaine pour la suite! :)**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hello! Voici le chapitre suivant, je promets qu'il n'y a plus de gros cliffhanger jusqu'à la fin de cette fiction! Le chapitre est un peu plus cours que les autres, et les deux qui suivent sont comme ça aussi, simplement parce que ça me semblait un bon endroit pour couper. J'espère que vous aimerez! :)**

 **Junilopomiu : Je suis contente que tu aimes le fait que ce soit une petite fille! Je les ai toujours vu avoir une petite princesse :) Et pour Emma... Tu verras dans ce chapitre, mais je dirais juste que Emma est mon personnage fictif préféré, et que j'aurais vraiment beaucoup, beaucoup de mal à la faire mourir! :) J'espère que tu aimeras!**

 **Sissi1789 : Désolée pour la fin cruelle, mais c'était la dernière, promis! Et voilà le chapitre suivant, j'espère que l'attente en valait le coup et que tu aimeras! :)**

 **Juju Green : En ce qui concerne Zelena, on en saura plus sur ses motivations dans le chapitre 39, mais je pense qu'elle a officiellement rejoint le good side :) Je suis heureuse que tu aimes le fait que le bébé soit une fille, et comme je le disais, tu verras pour Emma dans ce chapitre, mais je ne suis pas assez cruelle que pour la faire mourir :) J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre!**

 **virginie06 : oh, je suis désolée si le chapitre précédent ne t'as pas trop plu, c'est fort différent de ce que j'écris d'habitude, et je pense que ce chapitre-ci revient plus dans mes habitudes. j'espère que tu ne sera pas déçue et que tu l'aimeras mieux que l'autre! :)**

 **Athena Skywriter : Pardon, je ne pouvais vraiment pas publier plus tôt à cause des cours et de tous les projets que je mène en même temps, mais voilà la suite! J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue, et que tu aimeras ce chapitre! :)**

 **Swan2015 : Au niveau de Zelena, comme je le disais, tu verras toute ses motivations et plans pour le futur dans le chapitre 39. Ce chapitre-ci est moins intense, mais nos Charmants vont encore devoir affronter quelques obstacles... J'espère que ça te plaira! :)**

* * *

Ce furent des picotements dans mes membres qui me tirèrent de mon sommeil de plomb, et je tentai de bouger pour chasser la sensation désagréable, sans pour autant ouvrir mes paupières qui me paraissaient sur lourdes qu'elles en étaient douloureuses. Je fus surprise de constater que mes jambes étaient d'une faiblesse étonnante, et, le cerveau embrumé par mon mauvais état de santé et par la fatigue, je ne me souvins pas tout de suite de ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

C'est lorsque j'ouvris finalement les yeux quelques secondes plus tard que tout se remit en place. Je sentis mon cœur se serrer, mon ventre se noua, et je compris que ma faiblesse venait sûrement du fait que j'avais perdu beaucoup de sang. Je sentais une main serrée dans la mienne et me retournai lentement vers Hook, qui se tenait à mes côtés, m'apprêtant à lui demander comment allait notre fille.

\- Killian… Dis-je d'une voix si rauque qu'elle en était méconnaissable

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de continuer ma phrase. Il avait tout de suite remarqué que j'étais réveillée et, dans un élan d'affection, il se jeta sur moi pour m'embrasser un peu partout sur le visage. Je le serrai contre moi, comprenant sa réaction : il avait cru me perdre, et j'étais plutôt soulagée de le savoir à mes côtés, moi aussi. Le contact de ses lèvres contre ma peau était réconfortant. Il finit par se détacher de moi, et je remarquai les énormes cernes qui lui creusaient le visage, et ses yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré. J'enlaçai mes doigts aux siens, voulant le rassurer alors que le voir dans un tel état me faisait littéralement mal au cœur, et il dit d'une voix tremblante en posant doucement son crochet contre mon avant-bras :

\- Comment tu te sens, ma belle ? Mon dieu, j'ai eu si peur…

\- Comment elle va ? Demandai-je avec anxiété sans répondre à sa question. Comment va le bébé ?

\- Je ne sais pas exactement, répondit-il d'un air attristé. Je voulais rester près de toi au cas où tu… (Il ne termina pas sa phrase et déglutit péniblement comme si cette pensée lui faisait physiquement mal, et je resserrai un peu plus mon emprise sur ses doigts pour l'apaiser). Mais tes parents et Henry sont dans la salle d'attente, ils sont allé la voir plusieurs fois. Ils m'ont dit qu'elle était stabilisée pour l'instant, mais qu'elle était son assistance respiratoire.

Mon cœur manqua un battement, et ma tête se mit à tourner. Mon bébé, ma petite fille, avait besoin d'assistance pour respirer. J'aurais dû m'en douter : ses poumons n'étaient certainement pas encore complètement formés, mais la pensée de ma petit princesse incapable de respirer par elle-même rendait mon ventre douloureux de détresse. Je voulais la voir plus que tout, je devais savoir comment elle allait, je devais m'assurer qu'elle allait s'en sortir. Je dis donc précipitamment sans attendre que Killian ajoute quelque chose :

\- Je veux la voir.

\- Emma, tu as perdu beaucoup de sang, dit-il avec douceur, détachant doucement sa main de la mienne pour la passer tendrement mes cheveux, des larmes brillants au fond de ses yeux. Il faut que tu te reposes. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée...

\- Killian, notre bébé est en train de se battre pour vivre en ce moment même. Elle a besoin de ses parents, contrai-je d'une voix rauque mais décidée. Je veux la voir. J'ai besoin de la voir.

Il sembla réfléchir durant quelques instants, mais finit par hocher la tête. Il était si inquiet pour moi, mais il savait aussi que j'avais raison : notre bébé avait besoin de notre aide, et il n'était pas question que nous restions ici sans rien faire. Il ferma les paupières durant une seconde, et je remarquai à quel point il avait l'air épuisé, comme si le poids du monde reposait sur ses épaules. Enfin, il reprit la parole pour dire à voix basse :

\- D'accord, tu as raison. Je vais demander à une infirmière si on peut t'amener une chaise roulante, il ne faut pas que tu marches pour le moment. Je vais envoyer tes parents dans la chambre, je… je ne veux pas que tu restes toute seule.

Il ne partit pas tout de suite et prit le temps de se pencher vers moi pour me déposer un baiser sur le front, comme s'il avait peur que je disparaisse s'il s'éloignait de moi. Ressentant sa détresse, et malgré ma propre angoisse, j'eus envie de le rassurer. Tendrement, je posai ma main au-dessus de la sienne, qui était placée tout contre ma joue, et murmurai :

\- Je t'aime. Ça va aller.

Je vis ses lèvres remuer dans l'esquisse d'un sourire qui disparut cependant bien vite. De nouveau, il se pencha pour m'embrasser, sur les lèvres cette fois, et lâcha ma main en se dirigeant à reculons vers la porte, comme si mes quitter des yeux le terrifiait. Enfin, il finit par sortir de la chambre, non sans m'avoir observé une dernière fois comme s'il risquait de ne plus jamais me revoir.

La porte se referma en silence. Je comprenais terriblement bien son angoisse et cette envie qu'il avait de rester auprès de moi. J'étais moi-même plutôt angoissée de ne plus sentir sa présence rassurante à mes côtés. D'après ce que j'avais compris à demi-mot, j'avais vraiment failli y rester. Mais, pour le moment, le bébé était le plus important. Il avait besoin de nous. Et nous étions ses parents, notre rôle était de le protéger. Je passai au second plan.

La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, ce qui me fit comprendre qu'il faisait nuit. J'avais perdu toute notion du temps et de lieu et, maintenant que Hook était parti, je n'en menais pas large non plus. A présent que je me retrouvais toute seule, j'avais l'impression que ma terreur me dévorait toute entière. Mon bébé était entre la vie et la mort, tout ça parce que je n'avais pas réussi à garder mon calme. Si je n'avais pas paniqué, je serais toujours enceinte, et ma fille ne serait pas en danger de mort. C'était de ma faute, encore une fois. « La Sauveuse », qu'on m'appelait. Ils avaient bien tort, parce que tout ce que j'arrivais à faire, c'était faire souffrir les gens que j'aimais.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit de nouveau pour laisser passer mes parents et Henry alors que j'étais plongée dans mes sombres pensées. Ils se précipitèrent vers mon lit et, malgré ma faiblesse, je parvins à m'asseoir pour les prendre dans mes bras dans une intense étreinte collective. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé pendant plusieurs secondes : j'étais juste soulagée que ma famille soit saine et sauve, et qu'ils aient réussi à survivre la prise d'otage sans blessure importante.

\- On a eu tellement peur, finit par murmurer ma mère en prenant mon visage entre ses mains, les yeux inondés de larmes.

\- Vous avez vu le bébé ? Demandai-je en gardant la main de Henry serrée dans la mienne.

Sentir la présence d'un de mes enfants me rassurait beaucoup. Il était en bonne santé et, même s'il allait sûrement lui falloir pas mal de temps pour se remettre des derniers événements, il était sain et sauf. Mon père hocha la tête avec tristesse, et répondit d'une voix douce :

\- Oui, Hook nous a dit que tu voulais la voir, toi aussi.

\- Comment elle va ?

\- On ne va pas te mentir, admit doucement ma mère, elle est vraiment très petite. Ne sois pas étonnée en la voyant, d'accord ?

Je hochai lentement la tête. Ils étaient tous aux bords des larmes, mais je ne songeai pas une seule seconde à pleurer. La peur prenait le pas sur tout, et tout ce qui comptait, pour le moment, c'était de savoir que ma fille allait bien. Je n'avais pas le temps de ma laisser aller. Je devais être forte, pour elle.

\- Liam va bien ? Demandai-je faiblement en me recouchant, ressentant le besoin de savoir si mon fils était lui aussi en bonne santé.

J'étais soulagée qu'il n'ait pas assisté à tout ça. Il n'avait vécu ni la prise d'otage ni le fait de me voir souffrir, et c'était très bien comme ça. Il était encore si petit et avait déjà été confronté à tellement de dangers, j'étais heureuse qu'il soit en sécurité pour le moment.

\- Il va parfaitement bien, assura mon père, sa main posée dans mes cheveux. Il passe la nuit chez Ashley, avec les autres enfants. On lui a menti en disant qu'il participait à une petite fête. On n'a pas voulu lui dire que tu étais à l'hôpital, ni que tu avais accouché. Ça ne servait à rien de le tracasser avait qu'il aille se coucher. On lui dira tout demain, on l'amènera pour que tu puisses le voir.

\- Merci, murmurai-je avec reconnaissance. Vous avez bien fait. La situation est bien assez compliquée comme ça, et il est encore si petit. Je voudrais bien le protéger, même si c'est difficile à cause de tout ce qui se passe…

\- On comprends, dit mon père en hochant la tête.

\- A propos de Zelena... se crut bon d'ajouter ma mère.

Je hochai la tête pour l'encourager à continuer. Je n'avais pas demandé ce qui s'était passé après mon départ pour l'hôpital parce que, pour le moment, tout ce qui existait était de savoir si ma famille proche et mon bébé allait bien. Mais de toute façon, je savais très bien que ma mère allait continuer sa phrase, avec mon accord ou non. Je la connaissais bien, maintenant : quand elle était effrayée, elle ressentait toujours le besoin de parler, peu importe le sujet. Et, si ça l'aidait, je n'allais certainement pas l'empêcher de me donner les informations qu'elle détenait.

\- … Regina est avec elle au commissariat. Zelena lui a enlevé le bracelet qu'elle lui avait mis autour du poignet, et l'a laissé la priver de ses pouvoirs sans broncher. Elle a l'air complètement abattue, maintenant que son plan est tombé à l'eau. Elles sont en train de discuter, pour le moment. Regina pense que si elle continue à bien se comporter et si on ne lui rend pas sa magie, elle pourra arranger des horaire pour qu'elle voit sa fille. Elle veut lui donner une énième chance, parce qu'elle sait à quel point c'est difficile d'être privée de son enfant. Et puis elle voudrait bien que Robyn ait la chance de connaître sa mère sans que cette-dernière soit un danger pour elle. Donc tout ça est en négociation pour le moment.

Je m'apprêtai à acquiescer d'un nouveau mouvement de tête, mais la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit de nouveau, et je me redressai sur les coudes pour voir Killian arriver, accompagné d'une infirmière qui poussait un fauteuil roulant devant elle. Impatiente d'enfin voir comment allait ma fille, je tentai de me relever, mais rien que le fait de m'asseoir au bord du lit me demanda un effort surhumain, et des points noirs commencèrent à danser à la périphérie de ma vision. Une migraine soudaine me vrilla le crâne et, malgré mes efforts pour ne pas montrer à ma famille l'état dans lequel je me trouvais, Killian le remarqua tout de suite. Il vint me saisir par les hanches, et murmura avec douceur à mon oreille :

\- Ne te surmène pas, _love_. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi t'aider.

Je hochai la tête et tentai un vague sourire dans sa direction. Je savais bien que m'aider pour ne pas que je fasse trop d'effort le rassurait beaucoup. Il avait eu tellement peur pour moi, je comprenais que me surprotéger lui faisait du bien, et je n'allais certainement pas lui enlever cette occasion de s'apaiser ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu. Je le laissai donc me porter à moitié le temps que je m'installe sur le fauteuil, et l'infirmière accrocha mes perfusions - une poche de sang et une d'eau pour ne pas que je me déshydrate - sur le haut de mon fauteuil roulant. La jeune femme vérifia que tout se passait bien avant de nous dire d'une voix douce :

\- Vous savez où les couveuses se trouvent, n'est-ce pas ? Je suppose que vous préférez y aller en famille. Je suis à proximité s'il y a le moindre problème, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler.

Je la remerciai d'un hochement de tête, reconnaissante qu'elle comprenne que je préférais être avec mes proches pour ce moment, et la regardai sortir de la pièce. Mon cœur battait la chamade dans ma poitrine déjà douloureuse. J'avais tellement envie de voir ma fille, de la tenir contre moi, mais j'avais aussi terriblement peur de ce que j'allais découvrir. On m'avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle était très faible, et j'avais peur qu'elle ne survive pas. Certes, elle était pour l'instant stabilisée, mais elle était sous respirateur, et devrait certainement rester longtemps à l'hôpital avant d'aller mieux. Les jours qui suivaient allaient être décisifs, je le savais. Je déglutis péniblement, horriblement inquiète, et ma mère passa tendrement sa main dans mes cheveux pour me montrer son soutien, comprenant mon angoisse. Dans le même temps, Hook posa sa main sur mon épaule, ressentant lui aussi ma peur, et, sans un mot, j'approchai ma main de la sienne pour serrer ses doigts entre les miens. Puis, quelques secondes plus tard et toujours sans prononcer un mot, ma mère se mit à pousser le fauteuil roulant, et nous avançâmes lentement dans les couloirs de l'hôpital.

Ils étaient déserts à cette heure-ci. Seules quelques infirmières étaient encore présentes et nous regardaient passer avec un air désolé peint sur le visage. Tout le monde nous connaissait dans cette ville, et je savais que tous les habitants étaient sincèrement peinés par ce qu'il nous arrivait. La plupart devaient se demander quelle malédiction était donc tombée sur notre famille pour que nous ne puissions jamais être heureux plus de quelques mois d'affilée sans rencontrer un drame. Parfois, je me le demandais, moi aussi. Puis je me souvenais que, la plupart du temps, tous ces drames qu'on vivait étaient de ma faute. Et je me détestais pour ça.

Ma mère finit par s'arrêter devant une grande baie vitrée. Le service des soins intensifs pour enfants. Assise comme je l'étais, je ne voyais pas très bien ce qui se passait derrière, mais, en regardant le visage de Killian qui venait de se métamorphoser pour afficher une expression de peine intense, je compris que ce que j'allais voir allait certainement me faire beaucoup de mal. Prenant sur moi, je me redressai sur ma chaise pour enfin voir mon bébé, et mon cœur se serra si douloureusement que j'eus l'impression de ne plus savoir respirer pendant une seconde.

Elle était là, couchée dans une couveuse, les yeux clos. Elle était minuscule. Des électrodes étaient posés sur son petit corps, elle était reliées à des machines qui émettaient des bips réguliers. Son ventre se soulevait à un bon rythme, mais je compris que c'était probablement grâce au respirateur qui l'aidait à rester en vie.

Elle avait l'air si fragile que j'avais l'impression qu'elle pouvait se briser à tout moment. Nous n'avions même pas eu le temps de lui acheter des vêtements avant le drame. Elle était coiffée d'un petit bonnet rose emprunté à l'hôpital, et n'était vêtue de rien d'autres que d'une couche. Elle semblait paisible, mais je savais que ce n'était qu'une façade. Elle se battait pour sa vie.

Personne ne prononça un mot, nous retenions tous notre souffle, comme si quelques chose était sur le point de se passer. Killian affichait toujours un air profondément choqué, mais il n'avait pas lâché mon épaule. Doucement, sans vraiment réfléchir à ce que je faisais, je me détachai de son étreinte pour arracher les perfusions qui étaient plantées de le creux de mon bras et me mettre sur mes pieds. Tous mes membres me faisaient mal, j'avais la migraine, mais plus rien ne comptait. Je voulais juste m'approcher de ma fille, comme pour partager sa douleur, prendre un peu de sa souffrance, la décharger d'un poids qui était bien trop lourd à porter. De quelques pas vacillants, je m'avançai vers la vitre, et personne ne chercha à m'en empêcher. Toujours à moitié en transe, les yeux fixés sur mon bébé, je posai la paume de ma main sur la baie vitrée comme pour lui montrer ma présence. Puis je ne bougeai plus.

Au bout d'un long moment, je sentis une présence à mes côtés. Je quittai mon bébé des yeux pour les tourner vers Killian, qui était posté à côté de moi. Je vis des larmes rouler sur ses joues : il pleurait en silence. Moi, je ne ressentais toujours pas le besoin d'évacuer ma peine, et je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi, parce que j'aurais dû être la première à sangloter vu le cocktail d'hormones qui circulait dans mon sang. Tendrement, je portai une main vers son visage pour essuyer ses larmes, puis lui déposai un baiser à la commissure des lèvres. Il se retourna vers moi, passa ses deux bras autour de mes hanches, m'attirant dans une tendre étreinte et déposant un baiser sur ma tempe alors que je posai ma tête douloureuse tout contre son épaule.

Nous restâmes longtemps enlacés à regarder notre bébé respirer. Puis, sans grand surprise, mes jambes finirent par lâcher : après tout, je n'étais plus reliée à la poche de sang, et j'avais déjà fait bien trop d'efforts par rapport à mon état. L'incident n'eut pas beaucoup de conséquence, vu que Hook me tenait toujours contre lui. Il m'aida à me rediriger vers la chaise roulante en me portant à moitié, et une infirmière se précipita vers nous. D'un air presque sévère, elle me dit en remettant mes perfusions dans mon bras :

\- Il ne faut pas que vous fassiez trop d'efforts.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut aller la prendre dans nos bras ? Demanda Killian en passant doucement sa main dans mes cheveux pour m'apaiser.

Il avait dit tout haut ce que j'espérais en silence depuis de longues minutes. Je voulais la prendre contre moi, la sentir bouger et la regarder simplement respirer, pour me rassurer un peu sur son état de santé, me convaincre qu'elle était en vie et qu'elle allait le rester. Mais l'infirmière secoua tristement la tête en disant :

\- Cette nuit, ça va être compliqué. Elle est reliée à beaucoup de machines. Mais demain, on vous laissera la prendre, sans faute. On veut qu'elle ait le plus de contact humain possible, malgré son état, pour favoriser l'attachement. En attendant, il est très tard. Vous feriez mieux d'aller vous reposer, vous avez eu une rude journée.

Et elle s'éclipsa sans rien ajouter. Le silence flotta pendant quelques secondes, teinté de déception. Je devinai que Killian désirait lui aussi plus que tout prendre notre fille dans ses bras, mais c'était impossible pour le moment, et c'était horriblement frustrant. J'aurais pu rester toute la nuit prostrée devant cette vitre à la regarder dormir, mais ma mère reprit la parole d'une voix douce :

\- L'infirmière a raison, il faut que vous vous reposiez, tous les deux. Que vous soyez épuisés n'aidera pas le bébé.

Je fis semblant de ne pas avoir entendu. Je ne voulais pas retourner dans ma chambre, je voulais veiller le bébé, la protéger, même si c'était de loin. Mais Killian s'accroupit pour se mettre à ma hauteur. Je vis qu'il pleurait toujours, et, encore une fois, mon cœur se serra de tristesse. Je détestais le voir autant en détresse.

\- Ta mère a raison, Emma. Il faut que tu ailles dormir.

\- Tu crois qu'elle a froid ? Fut la seule chose que j'arrivais à lui demander d'une petite voix.

\- Je vais demander à une infirmière de lui apporter une couverture, promit mon père.

\- S'il te plaît, Em', implora Hook en voyant que je n'étais toujours pas décidée à bouger. Il faut que tu te reposes. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, pas en plus de tout ça.

Je finis par hocher doucement la tête, prête à tout pour qu'il se sente un peu mieux. Il me prit doucement dans ses bras dans une merci silencieux, et je plongeai la tête dans sa nuque pour respirer son odeur rassurante. Puis, un peu forcée par ma famille, même si je savais qu'ils avaient raison, je finis par regagner ma chambre.

J'insistai pour prendre une douche, malgré ma faiblesse. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais l'impression que me retrouver sous l'eau chaude allait m'aider à me sentir mieux. Killian rentra avec moi dessous pour s'assurer que je ne m'évanouissais pas, mais je savais bien que c'était aussi parce qu'il ne voulait pas me quitter d'une semelle. Nous restâmes enlacés pendant de longues minutes alors que l'eau brûlante coulait sur nos peaux.

Mes parents m'avaient apporté des vêtements pour me changer. J'enfilai une blouse trop large et un leggings, toujours sans prononcer un mot. Je n'avais pas envie de parler, toutes mes pensées convergeaient vers ma fille, et je ne pensais qu'à elle. Killian respecta mon silence, comme je respectais ses larmes. Une fois que je fus couchée, et malgré mes perfusions, il parvint à se faire une petite place dans le lit pour me prendre contre lui. Je me serrais contre son corps puissant, les deux bras enroulés autour de sa nuque, la tête plongée dans son cou. Le silence était simplement entrecoupé de nos respirations, la mienne calme, la sienne toujours hachée par les sanglots. Je l'embrassai plusieurs fois à la base du cou pour essayer de l'apaiser. Puis, après un long moment passé à nous rassurer l'un l'autre, nous finîmes enfin par nous endormir.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu! En ce qui concerne le prénom du bébé, il sera révélé dans le chapitre 39, donc les paris sont ouverts! :p**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hello! Je poste aujourd'hui au lieu de demain parce que je suis sur scène toute la journée et n'aurais pas le temps de poster ici. Enjoy! :)**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Juju Green : Je suis vraiment heureuse que ça t'ait plu! Les quelques chapitres qui suivent restent un peu dans la même ambiance. Pour Regina et Zelena, on en apprendra beaucoup plus dans le chapitre 39! Pour le prénom, j'ai beaucoup hésité, et même si je ne le dévoilerai pas, je te dirais que Hope était définitivement dans mon top trois et que j'ai beaucoup hésité avant de choisir! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre! :)**

 **Sissi1789 : Tu verras ce qu'il advient de la famille Swan-Jones dans les prochains chapitres! J'espère que ça te plaira! :)**

 **Swan2015 : Je suis super contente que tu aimes toujours l'histoire! Tu verras comment ça se passe dans les quelques chapitres qui suivent! Par contre il n'en reste que 3 après celui-ci! J'espère que tu aimeras tout autant ce chapitre! :)**

 **Sonja : Voilà le chapitre, j'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue! :) Pour le prénom tu verras dans le chapitre 39! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! :)**

 **virginie06 : Je suis heureuse que le chapitre t'ait plu! Par contre non, le nom du bébé n'est pas Milah, je n'y ai même pas pensé! J'espère que tu aimeras tout autant ce chapitre! :)**

* * *

La nuit fut plutôt courte et agitée. Nous ne dormîmes que quelques heures, sans cesse réveillés par des cauchemars terrifiant qui nous laissaient haletant dans les bras de l'autre, et nous passâmes le plus clair de la nuit à essayer de nous réconforter l'un l'autre. Dés l'aube, je demandai à Killian si nous pouvions retourner voir le bébé, mais il me répondit que mes parents avaient prévu d'amener Liam dès qu'il serait réveillé, pour qu'on puisse le voir et lui expliquer la situation. Je renonçai donc à l'idée d'aller voir ma fille tout de suite : je ne voulais pas que Liam rencontre sa petite sœur avant qu'on lui ai annoncé sa naissance et expliqué le fait qu'elle était entre la vie et la mort. Je voulais protéger mon fils du mieux que je pouvais étant donné la situation, je voulais lui expliquer le plus calmement possible ce qu'il se passait pour éviter de le faire paniquer. Alors je me forçai à prendre une douche, à m'habiller et me coiffer pour faire bonne figure et ne pas l'inquiéter lorsqu'il viendrait nous rendre visite. Quand mes parents poussèrent la porte de la chambre d'hôpital, Liam dans les bras de ma mère, j'avais même réussi à coller un sourire de façade sur mon visage.

\- Maman ! Papa ! S'exclama-t-il immédiatement en se mettant à gigoter pour s'échapper des bras de sa grand-mère

Elle le déposa sur mon lit et il vint instantanément se blottir entre moi et Killian, qui était assis à mes côtés, un bras passé autour de mes épaules pour me serrer fort contre lui. Nous ne nous étions pas quitté depuis que je m'étais réveillée, ressentant le besoin d'être proches l'un de l'autre pour nous sentir mieux. Nous partagions la même douleur, nous nous comprenions, et je me sentait un peu réconfortée de savoir qu'il restait là et que une chose dans ma vie restait stable et n'allait pas s'écrouler. Mes parents nous regardèrent pendant plusieurs secondes alors que je déposai un baiser sur le front de Liam pour le rassurer, et le silence flotta pendant un instant. C'est moi qui le brisa en demandant d'une voix rauque :

\- Où est Henry ?

\- Avec Regina. Ils viendront plus tard. On voulait vous donner un peu de temps seuls à seuls avec Liam

Je hochai la tête, ne pensant même pas à demander des nouvelles de l'évolution de la situation de Zelena au passage. J'avais plus important à faire pour le moment. Expliquer la chose à mon fils n'allait pas être chose aisée, je le savais, et je voulais l'inquiéter le moins possible. Toutes mes pensées convergeaient donc vers ma famille, et il ne restait de place pour rien d'autres.

\- On va vous laisser, déclara alors mon père en agrippant la main de ma mère pour l'entraîner derrière lui. On est dehors si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Je les remerciai d'un autre hochement de tête, et les regardai disparaître derrière la porte. Je leur étais reconnaissante de nous laisser seuls : Liam avait besoin d'entendre ce qui se passait de la bouche de ses parents. Ça allait être un moment difficile, mais il fallait que je tienne bon. Je devais le faire pour mon fils, qui n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça mais qui était quand même horriblement impacté par la situation. Si le bébé ne survivait pas, lui aussi en souffrirait, et je voulais lui éviter d'être blessé.

\- T'es malade ? Demanda Liam d'une petite voix, brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

Je me forçai de nouveau à lui sourire pour le rassurer, passant ma main dans ses cheveux. Sa question était compréhensible : il me voyait couchée sur un lit d'hôpital, reliée à des perfusions. En plus de ça, il était observateur, et il avait sûrement remarqué les yeux rougis de Killian et notre air épuisé. Il était peut-être encore très jeune, mais c'était un petit garçon très intelligent : il comprenait que quelque chose clochait, et je me devais de le rassurer.

\- Oui, Liam, je suis un peu malade, dis-je en le serrant un peu plus contre moi. Mais ce n'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il fronça les sourcils, semblant un peu tracassé par ma déclaration, et changea de position pour se mettre debout sur le lit et m'embrasser sur la joue comme si ça pouvait faire disparaître tous mes soucis. Il me regarda ensuite d'un air presque timide et demanda d'une petite voix :

\- Ça va mieux ?

Je souris vaguement, attendrie par son geste. Je me penchai vers lui pour lui déposer un nouveau baiser sur le front et lui répondis avec douceur, lui caressant gentiment le dos :

\- J'ai une blessure qui ne peut pas sa résoudre par un bisou, sweetheart. Mais t'avoir près de moi me fait déjà me sentir mieux.

Liam sourit, semblant heureux de ma réponse, et se réinstalla entre son père et moi. J'échangeai un regard avec Killian, me demandant comment nous allions pouvoir lui expliquer qu'il avait une petite sœur, mais qu'elle était en danger de mort. Comment allait-il prendre la nouvelle ? J'espérais qu'il ne serait pas trop triste, je voulais plus que tout le protéger de toute cette horrible situation. Je restais quelques secondes silencieuse, perdue dans le bleu des yeux de Killian, mais Liam ne me laissa pas le temps de me poser plus de questions. D'une petite voix, il reprit la parole :

\- Maman ? Il est où, _Peanut_ ?

Je me pinçai les lèvres, ne sachant pas très bien quoi répondre, un peu prise au dépourvue. Ce fut alors Killian qui prit le relais en déclarant d'une voix très douce, comprenant que je ne savais pas trop quoi dire à notre petit garçon :

\- Peanut n'est plus dans le ventre de maman, _little mate_. Il est né hier.

\- C'est vrai ? S'exclama immédiatement Liam, les yeux grands ouverts, l'air surexcité. Je peux le voir ?

\- C'est justement de ça qu'on voulait te parler, répondis-je d'une voix un peu brisée.

Je ne pleurais pas, mais je me raclai la gorge pour tenter de me redonner une contenance et ne pas inquiéter mon fils. De nouveau, devinant que j'avais besoin de temps, c'est Killian qui continua, me caressant doucement le flanc avec ses doigts, son bras toujours passé autour de moi :

\- Tu peux le voir, Liam, mais seulement de loin. Ce qu'on voulait te dire, c'est que _Peanut_ est très malade.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda notre fils en fronçant les sourcils, semblant un peu perdu par cette soudaine révélation.

\- Parce qu'il est né trop tôt, expliquai-je en passant ma main dans les cheveux de mon fils. Il aurait dû rester encore un peu de temps dans mon ventre, alors il n'est pas assez fort.

\- Il ne peut pas guérir même si on lui fait un câlin? Ça aide toujours, un câlin, demanda-t-il avec une innocence attendrissante.

\- Non, _sweetheart,_ répondis-je à mi-voix. Il va lui falloir beaucoup de temps pour guérir.

Il prit un air attristé, et Killian l'embrassa à nouveau dans les cheveux pour essayer de le réconforter. J'étais horriblement inquiète et triste, mais je devais avouer qu'avoir une partie de ma famille dans ce lit avec moi me rassurait beaucoup. Je câlinai mon fils pendant quelques instants alors qu'il semblait mesurer les informations qu'il venait de recevoir. Il semblait plongé dans ses pensées, et Hook demanda au bout d'un moment :

\- Tu as des questions, _little mate_ ?

\- Oui, dit-il timidement après une petite hésitation.

\- Tu peux nous demander tout ce que tu veux, Liam, promis-je alors que mon fils avait l'air sincèrement perturbé par la nouvelle de la « maladie » de sa sœur.

\- C'est un garçon ou une fille ?

De nouveau, mes yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Killian. Ce qui nous arrivait était douloureux, inquiétant, notre fille était entre la vie et la mort. Mais, contre toute attente, une once d'espoir s'insinua soudain en moi. Notre petite princesse était née. Elle allait survivre, elle allait se battre. Ses deux parents étaient des survivants, après tout. Elle pouvait s'en sortir.

Malheureusement, ces pensées s'effacèrent assez vite de mon esprit lorsque je me rappelais l'image de notre fille, minuscule, entourée de toutes ces machines. Elle allait mal, et même si je voulais plus que tout espérer qu'elle survive parce que je ne savais pas ce qui allait advenir si ce n'était pas le cas, je savais qu'elle avait de grandes chances de mourir. Killian sembla comprendre mes doutes, car il se pencha vers moi pour me déposer un baiser sur la tempe. Je fermai les yeux pendant un dixième de seconde, profitant du contact familier de ses lèvres contre ma peau, puis les rouvris pour répondre à Liam :

\- C'est une fille, Liam. Tu as une petite sœur.

\- Tu es grand frère, tu te rends compte ? Ajouta Killian, toujours de cette même voix douce.

Un énorme sourire se dessina soudain sur le visage de Liam, illuminant ses beaux yeux verts. Cette réaction m'attendrit et m'attrista à la fois. Mon fils semblait tellement heureux de la naissance du bébé, mais j'avais peur de sa réaction si elle ne survivait pas. En réalité, j'avais peur de la réaction de tout le monde. Comment allait réagir Henry ? Mes parents ? Killian ? Comment allais-je, moi, vivre la chose ? Allais-je sombrer dans la déprime, l'auto-destruction, pour me punir pour la mort de ma fille ? Parce que je m'en voulais déjà tellement de ce qui nous arrivait. Et ça me faisait horriblement peur, parce que je ne voulais pas faire souffrir encore plus ceux que j'aimais.

Pour tenter de chasser mes pensées noires, je pris Liam contre moi, et mon fils noua ses petits bras autour de mon cou. Hook ne fut pas long à nous rejoindre dans notre étreinte et nous attira tous les deux contre lui, m'embrassant dans les cheveux au passage.

\- On t'aime, _sweetheart_ , murmurai-je en caressant le dos de mon fils.

Nous restâmes très longtemps dans cette position à nous câliner les uns les autres, pour essayer de nous rassurer. Nous finîmes par nous détacher, et Killian garda son bras autour de mes épaules pour me rapprocher un peu plus de lui. Enfin, au bout d'un instant de silence, il me demanda :

\- Tu veux qu'on aille la voir ? On demandera pour la prendre dans nos bras, et puis comme ça, Liam pourra voir sa sœur, même si c'est de loin.

J'acquiesçai, je voulais aller rendre visite à notre bébé depuis que je m'étais réveillée, et j'attendais ce moment avec impatience. Et puis, comme il le disait si bien, Liam pourrait ainsi faire la connaissance de sa petite sœur.

\- Tu veux aller voir _Peanut_ ? Demandai-je à l'intention de mon fils.

Il hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. Je me détachai alors de lui pour changer de position et m'asseoir sur le bord du lit, bien décidée à arriver le plus tôt possible au chevet du bébé. Mais je fus arrêtée dans ma tentative par Hook, qui posa doucement sa main sur mon bras. Je me retournai vers lui, étonnée, et il prit la parole devant mon regard interrogateur :

\- Je vais aller chercher une chaise roulante.

\- Je peux marcher, contrai-je d'un air que je voulais décidé.

\- Ce n'est pas raisonnable, Swan.

\- Je ne veux pas que Liam me voit comme ça, dis-je à voix plus basse en regardant mon fils.

Je voulais me montrer forte devant lui, pour ne pas l'effrayer. Malgré tous mes problèmes, ce qui comptait, pour le moment, c'était mes enfants et Killian. Je n'avais pas le temps de me soucier de ma propre santé, je devais m'assurer que ma famille tenait le coup, et si je devais souffrir pour que ce soit le cas, j'étais prête à le faire

\- Ne fais pas trop d'efforts, ma belle, ajouta-t-il avec un regard entendu. S'il te plaît, je m'inquiète. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

Je compris à l'instant qu'il partageait mon ressenti : il voulait me mettre moi et les enfants devant son propre confort. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était me voir heureuse, voir nos enfants en bonne santé. Alors, sans essayer de continuer à protester, je hochai lentement la tête, et il me déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres, comme pour me remercier. Je le regardai s'éloigner et quitter la chambre, Liam de nouveau serré dans mes bras.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, et m'aida à m'installer dans le fauteuil. J'étais encore très faible à cause des derniers événements, et compris qu'il avait eu raison : je n'aurais jamais réussi à parcourir la distance me séparant des couveuses sans faire un malaise. Je gardai Liam sur mes genoux alors que Hook nous poussait à travers les couloirs de l'hôpital. Mon fils avait l'air de trouver la « promenade » très drôle alors que mon cœur se serrait un peu plus à chaque mètre parcourut. J'avais envie de prendre ma fille dans mes bras, plus que tout, mais j'avais en même temps peur de la réaction de Liam : comment allait-il réagir en voyant sa sœur si petite ? Allait-il vraiment s'inquiéter, ou ne pas réellement comprendre les enjeux de la situation ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de me poser plus de questions. Hook arrêta la chaise roulante devant la baie vitrée, et prit Liam dans ses bras pour le soulever et lui permettre de voir le bébé. Je me redressai moi-même un peu plus sur mon siège pour mieux regarder notre fille : Des électrodes étaient toujours posées sur son petit corps, contrôlant ses battements cardiaques, qui étaient étonnement rapides. Elle était toujours sous respirateur, mais, et je ne savais pas si c'était la réalité ou un pur produit de mon imagination voulant me rassurer, j'avais l'impression qu'elle respirait plus facilement et que la machine était seulement présente en cas de problème. Une couverture rose était à présent enroulée autour d'elle, comme l'avait promis mon père durant la nuit. Elle dormait à poings fermés et semblait profondément paisible.

Je me retournai vers Liam pour voir sa réaction. Dans les bras de son père, il était penché vers la vitre, les yeux fixés sur sa sœur, silencieux et immobile. Il l'observa pendant très longtemps sans rien dire, puis il finit par prendre la parole :

\- Elle est petite !

\- Oui, elle l'est, répondit doucement Hook. C'est pour ça qu'elle est malade, tu comprends? Elle a besoin de prendre des forces.

\- Je peux aller lui faire un câlin ? Demanda notre petit garçon avec espoir.

\- Non, _sweetheart_ , dis-je en lui passant ma main dans le dos pour le réconforter. Pas aujourd'hui. Mais un autre jour, c'est promis.

Il sembla déçu durant quelques secondes, mais son expression s'effaça vite pour laisser la place à la curiosité lorsqu'il me demanda :

\- Comment elle s'appelle ?

Surprise, je ne répondis pas tout de suite à sa question. Il était vrai que j'aurais dû m'en douter : Dans la tête de Liam, les bébés avaient sûrement un nom dès qu'ils venaient au monde. On ne lui avait jamais expliqué que c'était les parents qui choisissaient le prénom, et j'imaginais très bien que dans son esprit d'enfant de deux ans, il était logique pour lui que sa sœur ait un prénom.

J'échangeai un nouveau regard avec Killian, un regard triste et douloureux. Nous n'avions pas eu le temps de penser à un prénom pour le bébé. Lorsqu'il m'avait proposé de le faire, lors de notre lune de miel, je lui avais répondu que nous avions encore le temps. Mais j'étais bien loin de me douter de ce qui allait arriver quelques semaines plus tard. Maintenant que le sujet était mis sur le tapis, je me rendais compte que j'avais peur de nommer notre bébé : et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ? J'avais l'impression que la perdre serait encore plus douloureux si elle avait un prénom. Je ne savais pas très bien pourquoi je ressentais ça, mais le fait était là, et j'étais terrifiée.

C'est Killian qui finit par répondre avec douceur, conscient que notre fils attendait la révélation du prénom de sa sœur avec impatience :

\- Elle n'a pas encore de prénom, expliqua-t-il calmement.

\- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Liam en fronçant les sourcils. Tout le monde a un prénom!

\- Oui, bébé, mais nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'en choisir un, répondis-je tristement en me forçant à lui sourire. Le plus important pour le moment, c'est que _Peanut_ guérisse, tu comprends ?

Il hocha lentement la tête, semblant cependant un peu confus. Nous restâmes quelques secondes supplémentaires à regarder le bébé en silence, puis Killian tourna subitement la tête, entendant des pas s'approcher de nous. Je l'imitai pour découvrir Whale, et me redressai dans mon fauteuil pour mieux voir le docteur. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Killian l'aborda :

\- Est-ce qu'on peut aller la prendre dans nos bras, maintenant ?

\- Bien sûr, sourit le docteur. Il faut juste prendre quelques précautions pour préserver le bébé des bactéries, d'accord ?

\- Pas de soucis, répondit Killian d'un air impatient avant de se pencher vers Liam pour lui dire avec plus de douceur: Tu vas rester avec Grand mère et grand-père pendant quelques minutes d'accord ? Maman et moi, on va aller rencontrer _Peanut_.

\- Ok, répondit Liam d'une petite voix, semblant vaguement déçu de ne pas pouvoir nous accompagner.

Je lui souris et me levai durant une minute pour l'embrasser sur le front, puis Killian disparut pour confier Liam à la garde de mes parents. Dès qu'il se fut éloigné, je me rassis dans mon fauteuil, déjà épuisée par le simple mouvement que je venais d'effectuer, et me retournai vers Whale en demandant d'une voix crispée :

\- Comment elle va ? Sois sincère, je suis prête à encaisser.

\- Je sais que tu l'es, Emma, me dit-il avec un sourire compatissant. Mais honnêtement, pour le moment, je ne peux pas te donner de réponse. Il faut attendre, seul le temps nous le dira. Elle est stabilisée pour le moment, c'est déjà un bon signe. Mais elle est fort petite : même sans ses problèmes respiratoires, elle va au moins devoir rester quelques semaines en couveuse pour acquérir une taille normale.

Je hochai la tête, prenant le temps de digérer l'information. Bien sûr, ces révélations ne m'étonnaient pas plus que ça, mais maintenant que je les avais entendues de la bouche d'un médecin, tout me semblait plus réel. Ma fille n'était pas saine et sauve, loin de là, et les quelques semaines qui allaient suivre allaient être très longues.

Hook revint alors que j'étais plongée dans mes pensées. Cette fois, je n'essayai pas de me lever de ma chaise roulante, voulant garder toutes mes ressources disponibles pour prendre ma fille contre moi, peut-être lui transmettre un peu de ma force. On nous conduisit dans une pièce annexe à la salle où était installée le bébé pour nous faire enfiler des blouses stériles, lui évitant ainsi d'être en contact avec des bactéries. Je savais que nous aurions normalement dû porter des masques, mais Whale nous expliqua qu'il avait décidé de nous en épargner, pour que le bébé puisse reconnaître plus facilement nos voix et nos visages. Puis, alors que mes membres étaient secoués de petits tremblements anxieux, on nous laissa entrer dans la même pièce que notre petite fille.

Une infirmière nous accompagnait. Elle me poussa jusqu'au berceau où dormait toujours notre bébé, et fit signe à Killian de s'installer à mes côtés sur un tabouret. Puis elle se pencha pour sortir notre fille de la couveuse, ce qui déclencha immédiatement des pleurs. Elle était visiblement fâchée d'avoir été réveillée, et le signalait en poussant des petits cris mécontents. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de voix, sûrement car son souffle était encore faible, mais je me dis que, si elle avait la force de crier, c'était qu'elle allait déjà un peu mieux. Sans un mot, l'infirmière me déposa le bébé dans les bras, puis dit à mi-voix :

\- Je vous laisse. Je suis à côté s'il y a le moindre problème.

Je l'entendis à peine. Les yeux baissés sur ma fille, je l'observai pendant de longues secondes sans rien dire. Je n'arrivais pas à identifier la foule d'émotion qui tournoyait en moi, mais je pouvais assurer que je l'aimais déjà si fort. Elle était si petite que ses grands yeux bleus semblaient lui manger complètement le visage. Killian prit sa petite main dans la sienne, et les doigts du bébés se resserrèrent autour de son index. Elle pleurait toujours. Pour l'apaiser, je murmurai en la berçant contre moi :

\- Chut, princesse. Tout va bien. On est là, maintenant.

Rien qu'en entendant ma voix, elle sembla se calmer. Je le serrai encore un peu plus contre mon cœur, presque apeurée à l'idée de lui faire mal tant elle semblait minuscule. Elle s'était tue et me regardait à présent avec ses grands yeux, les mêmes que son père, comme si elle analysait mon visage.

Le temps sembla s'étirer. Je n'avais plus l'impression d'être dans la réalité. J'étais autre part, avec Killian et ma fille, un endroit où elle n'était plus en danger et où elle allait bien. C'est Hook qui finit par prendre la parole alors que le silence flottait depuis quelques secondes dans la salle :

\- Je peux la prendre ?

Il avait des larmes dans les yeux. Précautionneusement, comme si elle risquait de se casser au moindre faux mouvement de ma part, je la plaçai dans les bras de Killian, qui laissa échapper un petit soupir lorsqu'il rencontra le regard de notre fille.

\- Hey, _little love,_ dit-il d'une voix un peu cassée. Ta maman et moi, on t'aime déjà tellement fort, tu sais? On fera tout pour te protéger, je te le promets.

Il la regardait avec un amour infini, comme lorsque Liam était né. Je me penchai vers lui pour l'embrasser sur la joue, puis je posai ma tête sur son épaule pour pouvoir mieux observer notre bébé. Personne ne dit rien pendant un petit moment, puis il finit par reprendre d'une voix douce, alors que notre fille semblait s'être rendormie dans les bras de son père:

\- Liam a raison, il faudrait peut-être qu'on lui trouve un prénom.

Je marquai un léger mouvement de recul. Je ne lui avais pas fait part de mes doutes à propos de ce prénom, que j'avais tellement peur de choisir. Ne serait-ce pas plus douloureux de la perde si elle avait un nom ? Consciente que Killian ne me jugerait pas et qu'il comprendrait, comme toujours, j'avouai :

\- Je ne sais pas, _babe_. S'il lui arrive quelque chose…

\- Il ne lui arrivera rien, Emma, dit-il, prit d'un soudain élan d'assurance. Elle va survivre. C'est une battante, comme sa mère.

Je souris vaguement, touchée par ses paroles. Il se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser avec douceur, et je me dis qu'il n'avait peut-être pas tort. Même si elle ne survivait pas, je ne voulais pas qu'on passe le reste de l'éternité à l'appeler « Peanut ». Elle devait avoir un nom, une identité. C'était important.

\- D'accord, murmurai-je avec un petit soupir. Tu as des idées ?

\- Je crois que j'ai trouvé le prénom parfait.

Je ne pus retenir un sourire attendri en entendant sa proposition et l'acceptai sans même devoir y réfléchir, décidant qu'il s'agissait du nom parfait pour notre petite princesse. D'un commun accord, nous décidâmes de ne faire part de notre choix à personne temps qu'elle ne serait pas sortie de l'hôpital. Ce prénom resterait entre nous, protégé tel un trésor. Il ne serait dévoilé que lorsqu'elle serait remise sur pieds. Parce qu'elle allait guérir. Il n'y avait pas d'autre choix envisageable.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà, à dimanche prochain! :)**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hello les oncers! Bon... Et bien cette semaine était plutôt riche en événements dites-moi! J'ai déjà pas mal parlé du départ de Jen dans la série, mais je tenais à en discuter un peu ici aussi. J'ai décidé de ne pas regarder la saison 7. Pour moi, OUAT s'arrête ce dimanche. Sans Emma Swan, once upon a time n'est pas la même série pour moi. Ce personnage a complétement changé ma vie, et regarder le show sans elle serait trop douloureux, surtout que Jen est mon actrice préférée. Maintenant, pour ceux qui continuent à regarder, je souhaite que la nouvelle saison vous apporte tout ce que vous demandez! Je voulais aussi préciser que si mon voyage avec la série s'arrête à présent, je continuerai à écrire des fanfiction. J'en ai déjà plusieurs de prévue, et j'espère pouvoir faire vivre Emma Swan un peu plus longtemps à travers mes histoires... Sur ce je passe aux remerciements!**

 **Lnadu28 : merci pour ta review! Tu découvrira ça dans le prochain chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira! :)**

 **Manon254 : merci pour ton commentaire, je suis heureuse que l'histoire te plaise! Oui, je pense aussi que nous n'aurons donc pas droit au bébé Captain Swan... Mais j'espère aussi que j'arrive à faire vivre cet espoir dans cette fiction! :) Pour la suite, j'ai plusieurs histoires de prévues et j'espère que tu les aimeras autant que tu aimes celle-ci! :)**

 **Swan2015 : Merci pour ta review, je suis heureuse que tu aimes toujours autant! Pour le prénom, tu le sauras dans le prochain chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira! :)**

* * *

Puis, une sorte de routine étrange s'installa. Hook déménagea pour ainsi dire dans ma chambre d'hôpital, ses affaires étaient entassées avec les miennes dans la petite armoire posée dans un coin de la pièce et, toutes les nuits, nous nous endormions dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Liam logeait chez mes parents, pour lui éviter de devoir rester dans ce lieu qui n'était pas du tout adapté pour un enfant plus que nécessaire, et passait la journée avec nous. Il ne pouvait toujours pas entrer dans la salle où était installée le bébé, mais il l'observait durant des heures entières derrière la baie vitrée, immobile, comme fasciné. Henry et Neal venaient eux aussi très souvent nous rejoindre pour rendre visite à notre fille. Seul Henry nous avait accompagné une fois pour prendre sa petite sœur dans ses bras, et en était ressorti totalement bouleversé, impressionné par sa taille minuscule, effrayé lui-aussi à l'idée qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Dès que nous le pouvions, Killian et moi allions câliner le bébé, lui apporter un peu de réconfort, passer un peu de temps avec elle pour nous convaincre qu'elle allait s'en sortir et essayer de lui transmettre un peu de notre force. Son état restait stationnaire : elle n'allait pas moins bien, mais elle n'allait pas mieux non plus. J'avais l'impression de vivre au ralenti, à attendre quelque chose qui n'arrivait jamais. Quatre jours après avoir trouvé le prénom du bébé, je pus enfin recommencer à marcher normalement, même si j'étais encore très faible et avait besoin de faire de nombreuses pauses pour ne pas que mes jambes me trahissent. Et durant tout ce temps, je n'avais pas pleuré une seule fois.

Je ne comprenais toujours pas cette absence de larmes. Killian, lui, sanglotait très souvent, complètement déstabilisé par la situation et terrifié à l'idée de perdre le bébé. Dans ces moments-là, je me contentais de le prendre contre moi, de le serrer le plus fort possible et de lui murmurer des paroles rassurantes à l'oreille. Il finissait toujours par se calmer et par s'excuser, ce à quoi je répondais qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher. De mon côté, tout mon être était rongé par une peur et une culpabilité immense. J'avais l'impression que l'état dans lequel se trouvait mon bébé était de ma faute, et je m'en voulais horriblement. Je me haïssais pour ce qui se passait, tellement que j'avais parfois envie de me taper la tête contre un mur pour me punir de ce qui arrivait.

Le jour où je pus remarcher sans danger, Killian et moi nous rendîmes main dans la main à la salle des couveuses, marchant très lentement pour me ménager. Là, nous restâmes un très long moment plongés dans un silence songeur, à simplement regarder notre fille dormir et respirer paisiblement alors qu'elle était toujours sous assistance respiratoire. Hook s'était placé derrière moi, ses deux bras enlaçant mes hanches, et j'étais appuyée contre son torse, la tête dans le creux de son cou. Mes pensées avaient de nouveau convergé vers cette horrible sentiment de culpabilité que je ressentais, et j'eus soudain envie d'en parler à Killian. Je ne lui avais encore rien dit à ce propos, mais je savais qu'il comprendrait, il comprenait toujours. Je pris donc la parole d'une voix rauque et neutre, disant simplement :

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Désolée pour quoi ? S'étonna Hook, ce qui me fit froncer les sourcils.

Je ne compris pas pourquoi il me posait cette question et secouai la tête, confuse. Je n'avais jamais envisagé la possibilité qu'il puisse ne pas saisir le sens de mes paroles. Je pris donc quelques secondes avant de répondre, un peu déstabilisée, mais finis par dire :

\- Ben, je suis désolée pour tout ça. Je ne me suis jamais excusée, et je voulais le faire. C'est de ma faute, après tout, si on en est là.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix complètement perdue. Qu'est-ce qui est de ta faute ?

\- Tout ça ! M'impatientai-je en montrant du doigts notre fille endormie, pensant être parfaitement claire. C'est de ma faute, je le sais bien. Si j'avais réussi à garder mon calme lorsque Zelena nous a pris en otage, on n'en serait pas là. Le bébé serait né à terme, et elle serait en bonne santé. Et puis, si je n'avais pas accéléré la grossesse de Zelena au départ, elle ne s'en serait jamais prise à nous. Tout ça, c'est à cause de moi.

\- Swan ! S'exclama-t-il d'un air indigné.

Je fronçai les sourcils en entendant le ton peu habituel qu'il venait d'employer, mais je n'eus pas le temps de lui demander ce qui le mettait dans un état pareil. Il s'était détaché de moi et m'avait doucement obligée à me retourner, et je lui faisais à présent face, alors qu'il avait gardé sa main et son crochet posés sur mes épaules. Il me regardait d'un air douloureux et attristé que je ne compris pas tout de suite. J'ouvris la bouche pour le questionner, mais il me devança :

\- Enfin, Emma, rien de tout ça n'est de ta faute !

\- Bien sûr que si ! Dis-je en retour, complètement désorientée par sa réaction. Je suis la seule fautive dans tout ça, alors je tenais simplement à m'excuser. Tu n'as pas à essayer de me faire me sentir mieux, tu sais. Je le sais que je suis coupable.

\- Em' ! S'exclama-t-il de nouveau comme si je venais de proférer la plus grosse bêtises imaginable. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, continua-t-il d'une voix plus calme, alors que sa main descendait le long de mon bras pour venir agripper mes doigts dans une tendre caresse. La seule fautive, dans tout ça, c'est Zelena. C'est à cause d'elle que le bébé est né trop tôt. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Puis, sans rien ajouter, il enroula ses bras autour de moi pour plonger sa tête dans ma nuque, semblant profondément blessé par mes paroles. Je ne bougeai pas, complètement déstabilisée. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour me rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort : Tout ça, c'était à cause de la sorcière. Moi, je n'y pouvais rien. Je n'avais rien demandé, c'était elle qui était arrivée dans nos vies et qui avait tout chamboulé. C'était à cause d'elle que ma fille se trouvait à présent entre la vie et la mort. C'était elle, depuis le début et, comme si je voyais enfin les choses clairement, je compris que je devais lui faire regretter ses actes.

\- Je suis désolé que tu aies pensé ça, murmura Killian en me caressant doucement le dos.

\- Tu as raison, dis-je alors d'une voix blanche, avant de me détacher de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Tout semblait tourner autour de moi, et de petits tremblements prirent le contrôle de mes membres. Tout ce que je ressentais depuis des jours, cette peur, cette tristesse, cette culpabilité, tout s'était soudainement transformé en colère. C'était de sa faute, et elle allait le regretter. Je devais venger ma fille. C'était mon rôle. La sorcière devait payer pour ce qu'elle avait fait.

Je tremblais de plus en plus fort, mes dents claquaient dans ma mâchoire. Hook sembla remarquer mon changement d'humeur, car il me regarda d'un drôle d'air, la tête penchée sur le côté, en demandant :

\- Swan, tout va bien ?

Je ne répondis rien. La colère me serrait les entrailles et me donnait envie de vomir. J'étais un volcan sur le point d'entrer en éruption. Rien ne pouvait plus m'arrêter. J'avais envie de me venger, d'aller coller mon poings dans la mâchoire de la sorcière pour lui faire du mal, pour qu'elle ressente un peu la douleur qu'elle avait affligé à notre famille.

Alors c'est exactement ce que je fis.

Je ne réfléchis pas, tout était assombri par cette rage immense, le monde avait perdu ses couleurs pour montrer une gamme de noirs et blancs qui me donnait le tournis. Je me détachai brusquement de Killian et me mis à courir. Je ne fis pas attention à son cri d'incompréhension, ni à mes parents qui me jetèrent un regard effaré lorsque je passai à côté d'eux, alors qu'ils étaient installés avec Henry et Liam sur un banc de la salle d'attente. Tout ce qui comptait, pour le moment, c'était d'aller faire du mal à Zelena. La faire souffrir, pour un peu me décharger de toute cette peine que j'éprouvais. Après tout, elle l'avait bien mérité.

Je me souvenais avoir entendu qu'elle se trouvait au commissariat, dans une cellule, privée de sa magie. Regina était avec elle, d'après ce que j'avais compris, mais je ne pensais même pas au fait que mon amie pouvait m'empêcher d'accomplir ma pulsion. Je courus ainsi en direction de mon lieu de travail, je courus le plus vite possible, plus vite que je ne l'avais fait de toute ma vie, ignorant la douleur qui irradiait dans mes membres encore fragiles à chaque fois que mes pieds martelaient le sol, et la morsure de l'air froid qui rentrait dans mes poumons brûlants. Je voulais lui faire du mal, et j'ignorais ainsi les injonctions que me lançaient Killian et mon père, qui s'étaient élancés à ma suite et essayaient de me rejoindre, ne comprenant pas ce qui m'arrivait. J'accélérai encore ma course. Ils ne pouvaient pas me rattraper, pas avant que j'aie mis mes plans à exécution. Ils allaient vouloir m'en empêcher, et je ne pouvais pas me le permettre. J'avais besoin de blesser la sorcière, ou j'avais l'impression que ma colère allait me dévorer toute entière.

Je sentis une goutte de sueur couler lentement le long de ma tempe. J'approchai, et malgré mon corps qui était sur le point de me lâcher, ma tête qui tournait, la douleur qui pulsait à l'intérieur de mon crâne, je ne pouvais pas flancher. Elle devait payer. Et peut-être que, enfin, je serais débarrassée de cette horrible douleur qui rugissait en moi.

Je finis enfin par arriver au commissariat, après ce qui me sembla comme une éternité. Je passai comme une flèche devant Regina, qui sortait justement de la station, se dirigeant vers sa voiture. Je devinai dans mon esprit embrumé par la rage et l'épuisement qu'elle avait certainement pour intention de venir me voir à l'hôpital, et elle ouvrit donc de grands yeux lorsqu'elle me vit passer en courant à côté d'elle :

\- Swan, qu'est-ce que…?

\- Regina, arrête-la ! s'écria mon père au loin, ce qui me fit dire que, s'il ne savait sûrement pas exactement ce que j'avais en tête, il devinait que je m'apprêtais à faire quelque chose de grave.

Trop tard. Mon amie n'eut pas le temps de réagir que je pénétrais déjà dans le bâtiment. Je continuai à courir, et ne m'arrêtai qu'en arrivant dans la salle où je travaillais habituellement. Rien n'avait vraiment changé depuis la dernière fois que j'étais venue, comme si mon monde n'avait pas été complètement chamboulé, comme si tout allait bien et cette histoire n'avait été qu'un horrible cauchemar. Le seul changement était la sorcière. Zelena était là, enfermée dans une cellule, assise sur une des couchettes. Elle était enroulée dans une couverture et releva des yeux étonnés vers moi en m'entendant arriver. Elle entrouvrit la bouche pour me poser une question, mais je ne lui en laissai pas le temps.

En rage, je m'avançai vers la cellule et l'ouvris d'un mouvement du poignet, grâce à ma magie. La sorcière se leva, semblant terrifiée par l'aura de rage que je dégageai mais, bizarrement, cette vision ne m'apporta pas le réconfort que j'avais espéré. Me disant que c'était certainement car je devais aller plus loin, je m'approchai d'elle d'un air menaçant, la regardai dans les yeux une seconde pour bien y lire sa peur, et lui collai mon poings dans la mâchoire.

J'avais mis toutes la puissance dont j'étais capable dans ce coup, me servant de ma colère et de ma tristesse pour puiser dans le peu de force qu'il me restait. La douleur irradia jusque dans mon coude, mais je décidai de l'ignorer, me concentrant sur la sorcière. Complètement sonnée, elle perdit l'équilibre et heurta le mur derrière elle. Sans attendre je me précipitai vers elle et plantai mes ongles dans son cou pour entraver sa trachée. Elle poussa un cri de douleur étranglé, et j'entendis dans mon dos :

\- Emma, non !

Regina était derrière moi, mais n'osait pas intervenir, sûrement par peur de me blesser en utilisant ses pouvoirs. J'entendis la porte d'entrée de la station s'ouvrir à la volée au loin, et compris que mon père et Killian venaient de débarquer à leur tour. Consciente que je n'avais plus beaucoup de temps parce qu'ils allaient sûrement m'arrêter, je resserrai un peu plus mon emprise sur la nuque de la sorcière. Je ne savais pas ce que je recherchais, je ne savais pas si je voulais la tuer, ce n'était pas mon intention de départ. Mais elle avait fait du mal à ma fille, alors elle devait souffrir, elle aussi. Ce n'était que justice.

Zelena rua, prise d'une dernière poussée d'énergie, et nous tombâmes toutes les deux sur le sol. Je ne la lâchai cependant pas et rassemblai les dernières forces qu'il me restait pour m'asseoir sur ses jambes et continuer à l'étrangler. Ses yeux étaient exorbités, et ses lèvres prenaient une drôle de couleur bleutée alors que ses membres étaient pris de petites convulsions affolées.

\- C'est de ta faute ! Rugis-je, tellement enragée que je ne me rendis pas compte qu'elle était à deux doigts de l'évanouissement. Tout ça, c'est à cause de toi !

Je n'eus pas le temps de continuer à hurler, je sentis des bras puissants m'enlacer par l'arrière et me soulever fermement du sol. Je me débattis comme un beau diable, essayant de m'échapper pour continuer ce que je venais de commencer. Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter maintenant, elle n'avait pas encore assez souffert. Je devais venger ma fille.

\- Emma, ça suffit ! S'écria mon père, qui tentait tant bien que mal de me maîtriser et de m'éloigner de Zelena, qui reprenait doucement son souffle.

Cette phrase agit comme un déclencheur sur moi, pour une raison que je ne m'expliquais pas. Tout d'un coup, je n'étais plus du tout en colère. Toutes ces larmes que j'aurais dû verser depuis le début de cette horrible histoire se matérialisèrent soudainement dans mes yeux et un sanglot m'étouffa à moitié. Ma fille allait peut-être mourir, tout ça à cause de cette sorcière, tout ça parce que il semblait que je ne pouvais jamais être heureuse.

J'avais arrêté de gigoter, tout entière dévorée par cette tristesse immense. Pensant que je m'étais calmée, mon père me reposa sur le sol, mais mes jambes me lâchèrent. J'avais fait trop d'efforts, et j'avais l'impression que tout mon corps se liquéfiait. Mes genoux heurtèrent le sol dans un bruit mât désagréable. Là, à terre, sans tenir compte de la douleur, je me pris la tête dans les mains et un sanglot rauque me secoua les épaules alors que je sentais toutes mes digues lâcher d'un seul coup.

Presque instantanément, je sentis des bras m'enlacer puissamment. Je reconnus l'odeur de cuir et de mer que dégageait Hook avant même de le voir. Il me passa tendrement sa main dans le dos sans essayer de prononcer quoi que ce soit. Il comprenait que toutes les larmes que lui avait versées depuis des jours se manifestaient soudain chez moi, comme si je venais de me rendre compte de la situation. Mes sanglots étaient si fort que je m'étouffais quasiment avec. Je n'avais plus aucune force dans mes membres, et seul les bras de Hook m'empêchaient de m'écrouler complètement sur le sol.

J'avais mal, horriblement mal, physiquement. Ma poitrine était si serrée que j'avais du mal à respirer. Hook m'embrassa dans les cheveux, essayant de me calmer pour ne pas que je me noie dans mes propres larmes. Toutes ces heures que j'avais passées à tenter de le consoler lui, il me les rendait. Il me berçait contre son torse rassurant, et, au bout d'un très long moment, n'ayant sûrement plus de larmes à verser, je finis par me calmer en m'accrochant à sa veste comme à une bouée de sauvetage au milieu d'une tempête.

\- C'est fini, me murmura-t-il à l'oreille alors qu'un petit gémissement de détresse s'échappait de mes lèvres entrouvertes. Tout va bien se passer, je suis là, avec toi. je t'aime. On va s'en sortir.

Après encore plusieurs minutes, il se détacha de moi et passa sa main sur mon visage pour en sécher les larmes. Je me sentais vide, complètement vide. J'avais l'impression de ne plus rien ressentir du tout. J'avais trop pleuré, si c'était possible. Plus de colère, plus d'envie de vengeance, juste cet énorme trou noir qui s'ouvrait dans ma poitrine. Killian approcha son visage du mien, m'embrassa sur le front, puis la joue, puis finit par poser tendrement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Enfin, il enlaça ses doigts aux miens et me dit avec une douceur infinie :

\- Viens. On rentre à la maison.

Par _maison_ , il voulait bien entendu parler de l'hôpital. C'était là qu'on vivait, à présent. Et c'était là que nous allions vivre jusqu'à ce que notre fille guérisse.

Je tentai de me relever, mais mes jambes me lâchèrent de nouveau. J'avais utilisé trop d'énergie pour courir jusqu'ici, et ma colère avait semblé se nourrir de mes forces, si bien que maintenant qu'elle avait disparu, toutes mon énergie vitale était partie avec. Killian ne posa pas de question et me prit dans ses bras, me soulevant du sol, un bras dans mon dos et l'autre sous mes jambes. Je ne jetai pas un coup d'œil en arrière pour voir comment se portait Zelena, et plongeai ma tête dans le cou de Killian, espérant ainsi échapper à cette absence d'émotion que je ressentais soudain. Hook me porta jusqu'à une voiture de service, et mon père se mit au volant pour nous reconduire tous les deux l'hôpital. Je me couchai sur la banquette arrière, la tête posée sur les genoux de Killian alors qu'il me caressait doucement les cheveux, me murmurant que tout allait bien se passer.

Ils ne firent aucun commentaire sur ce qui venait de se passer, et plus personne ne parla jamais de cet incident.

* * *

Et les jours passèrent. Bizarrement, je me sentis comme libérée après ma crise de colère, puis de larmes. Je pouvais à présent pleurer librement. Hook n'était plus le seul à sangloter, la nuit, et nous nous rassurions l'un l'autre, toujours liés dans une étroite étreinte qui nous réchauffait un peu le cœur.

Je pus quitter l'hôpital au bout d'une dizaine de jours, mais je ne fis rien de tel. Je voulais rester près de ma fille, coûte que coûte. Elle avait besoin de nous. Je n'allais pas l'abandonner. Voyant que nous n'étions pas décidés à partir, Whale nous réserva une chambre dans un coin inoccupé de l'hôpital. Ma mère amena même certains jouets de Liam pour qu'il puisse se changer les idées, et ne pas rester toute la journée dans cette ambiance macabre.

Je ne dormais presque pas, et maigrissais à vue d'œil. Toutes mes pensées étaient occupées par ma fille, qui était toujours en couveuse. Certes, on avait fini par lui enlever le respirateur, ce qui était bon signe, mais elle était toujours en danger, je le savais bien. Hook était dans le même état que moi, et si mes parents ne nous apportaient pas des plats préparés tous les jours, on se serait probablement laissés mourir de faim. La plupart du temps, nos fils restaient avec nous. Henry essayait de nous remonter le moral tandis que Liam se retrouvait toujours blotti dans les bras de l'un d'entre nous en quête de réconfort, lui aussi très attristé par la situation. J'avais l'impression que nos vies s'étaient arrêtées depuis la naissance du bébé. Et j'espérais sincèrement qu'elles reprendraient rapidement leur cours normal.

Mes moments préférés étaient sans aucun doute les soirées. Elles étaient les seules à pouvoir me faire sourire un peu. Liam avait enfin pu s'approcher de sa sœur lorsqu'on lui avait enlevé le respirateur, et il avait été très ému par la rencontre. Depuis, tous les soirs, nous nous retrouvions dans la petit salle des couveuses, Liam, Henry, Killian et moi. Un d'entre nous tenait le bébé et l'autre notre fils, et Henry s'installait sur un tabouret devant nous. Là, d'un air solennel, il nous lisait un passage de son livre _Once Upon a Time_ jusqu'à ce que les deux enfants se soient endormis. Nous n'aurions manqué ces moments pour rien au monde. C'était comme un petit rituel qui nous donnait l'impression d'être une famille tout à fait normale, et ça nous faisait du bien.

Notre petite famille avait été bouleversée par les derniers événements. Nous avions été secoués, jetés au sol, et il allait falloir nous relever. Le temps s'était arrêté, et il ne pourrait recommencer que lorsque le bébé serait enfin sorti de l'hôpital

Alors nous attendions tous, impatiemment que, enfin, notre vie reprenne son cours normal.

* * *

 **voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu! Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre de cette fiction avant l'épilogue! :)**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hello tout le monde! Me revoilà pour le dernier chapitre "classique" de cette fiction! Je publierai l'épilogue jeudi prochain au lieu de dimanche, car je suis partie tout le week-end prochain. Et le nom du bébé est divulgué dans ce chapitre, j'espère que vous aimerez! Sur-ce je passe aux remerciements! :)**

 **Juju Green : C'est super que le chapitre t'ait plu! Je ne saurais personnellement pas regarder la série sans Emma, je ne saurais pas profiter à fond de l'histoire, je sais que je serais trop triste de ne plus la voir pour vraiment m'amuser. Par contre je suivrai quand même l'histoire à travers les réseaux sociaux, je suis trop curieuse pour faire autrement haha! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre! :)**

 **Swan2015 : Merci beaucoup, et du coup je suis désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer (Oops), mais en même temps très heureuse que tu trouves l'histoire émouvante, c'était le but recherché! J'espère que cette partie de l'histoire te plaira tout autant! :)**

 **virginie06 : Pas de soucis, je comprends parfaitement! Comment se sont passés tes exams? Les miens commencent demain, ugh! Et je partage tellement ton avis, pour moi Once Upon a Time est l'histoire d'Emma, je vois plus la saison 7 comme un spin off, sans Emma Swan, ce n'est plus la même série... J'espère que tu aimeras tout autant ce chapitre! :)**

 **louloumpu : Désolée pour les feels du dernier chapitre! Je promets que celui-ci est plus joyeux! J'ai pleuré moi aussi après le dernier épisode, la série a été, et est toujours une partie si importante de ma vie! Et je suis la même, sans Emma je serais beaucoup trop triste, c'est pourquoi j'ai choisi de m'arrêter à la saison 6! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre! :)**

 **Lnadu28 : Merci beaucoup, je suis vraiment heureuse que ça te plaise! C'est tellement ça, Emma Swan est l'âme de la série, sans elle ce n'est juste plus la même chose! J'espère que le chapitre et le prénom du bébé te plairont! :)**

 **Leane : Je suis super contente que ça te plaise, j'ai l'impression que ces lectures en soirée sont tellement importantes pour eux, ça leur donne quelque chose à quoi se rattacher dans cet enfer qu'ils vivent! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre! :)**

* * *

\- Tenez, buvez ça, ça vous fera du bien.

Je relevai la tête pour accepter la tasse de chocolat chaud à la cannelle que ma mère me tendait avec un faible sourire alors que Killian faisait de même. Nous étions installés côte à côte sur un banc, qui avait été placé rien que pour nous juste devant la salle des couveuses, afin que l'on puisse s'asseoir tout en gardant un œil sur notre fille. Henry était debout à côté de ma mère, et Liam était blotti tout contre mon cœur, à moitié endormi.

\- Merci, murmurai-je pour ne pas réveiller mon fils. Où est papa ?

Elle haussa vaguement les épaules, et je penchai la tête sur le côté, intriguée. Elle s'assit à côté de moi, et j'ouvris la bouche pour lui demander plus d'informations sur l'absence de David, mais elle me devança, comme si elle désirait changer de sujet de conversation. Elle regarda en direction du bébé, qui dormait dans la couveuse, et demanda :

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Toujours la même chose, soupirai-je en baissant les yeux vers mon chocolat chaud.

Ça faisait maintenant trois semaines qu'elle était née, et rien ne semblait vraiment se résoudre. Nous étions comme bloqués dans cette situation, attendant que quelque chose se passe en espérant que ce serait une bonne nouvelle. Au moins, elle respirait par elle même à présent, et semblait plus éveillée et réactive aux stimuli extérieurs. Elle commençait même à essayer d'attraper nos doigts et répondait à nos voix par de petits cris amusés qui nous faisaient toujours fondre. Elle avait beaucoup grandi, même si elle était encore très petite, mais Whale ne semblait pas décidé à nous permettre de la reprendre avec nous à la maison. J'étais épuisée, je devais bien l'avouer. Je fermais à peine l'œil la nuit, et ne savais pas combien de temps je tiendrais encore à un tel rythme. Mais j'essayais de garder la face, pour mes enfants, pour mes parents, qui étaient aussi horriblement inquiets. Ce n'était que le soir que je me permettais de me laisser aller à pleurer dans les bras de Killian, et il en était de même pour lui. Nous nous comprenions, nous partagions la même peine, la même peur. Nous étions là l'un pour l'autre, et il me permettait de tenir le coup dans cet enfer permanent qui ne semblait jamais vouloir finir.

\- Ça va aller, répondit gentiment ma mère, ressentant ma détresse. Elle se renforce de jour en jour. Vous allez bientôt pouvoir la ramener à la maison, vous verrez.

\- Je l'espère, répondit Killian en passant sa main dans mon dos pour la poser dans le creux de mes reins et gentiment caresser ma peau du pouce à travers mon pull.

Je me tournai vers lui avec un vague sourire, et plongeai mon regard dans le sien. Notre bébé avait ses grands yeux bleus clairs, sans aucun doute, et me perdre dans ceux de Killian me redonnait un peu d'espoir d'avoir la chance de voir notre fille grandir.

Un doux silence s'installa alors que Killian continuait à me caresser le dos. Il fut brisé par Liam, qui finit par se réveiller et se redressa sur mes genoux en se frottant les yeux. Il regarda tout autour de lui, un peu désorienté, et je l'embrassai dans les cheveux, attendrie :

\- Je peux aller voir _Peanut_ ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

\- Plus tard, _sweetheart_ , répondis-je en le serrant un peu plus fort contre moi. Elle se repose pour le moment. On ira pour l'histoire du soir, d'accord ?

\- D'accord, répondit-il d'un air vaguement déçu.

\- Tu pourras choisir le passage que tu veux entendre, ajouta Henry avec un gentil sourire pour réconforter son frère.

\- C'est vrai ? S'exclama Liam, soudain surexcité. Tu peux raconter quand Maman et Papa étaient au bal ?

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers Killian, et vis qu'un sourire s'était dessiné aux coins de ses lèvres. Depuis que nous avions arrangé ces soirées où nous racontions les histoires de la Forêt Enchantée, Liam s'était trouvé une passion pour ce conte où Hook et moi revenions dans le passé. Je tendis le bras pour attraper le crochet de Killian et serrer le métal froid dans ma paume, alors qu'il se penchait vers moi pour me déposer un tendre baiser sur la tempe. Je fermai brièvement les yeux, profitant de ce moment de tendresse qui me remontait le moral.

\- Encore ? S'exclama Henry de son air taquin de grand frère.

\- Oui ! S'écria Liam avec enthousiasme. J'aime cette histoire !

\- Tu sais, Maman était très belle dans sa robe rouge, commenta Killian, son visage appuyé tout contre le mien, juste avant qu'il ne se penche pour me déposer un nouveau baiser, sur la joue cette fois.

\- Et Papa n'était pas mal non plus dans son costume de prince, ajoutai-je, me remémorant ce moment clé de notre histoire, me retournant pour regarder Killian avec un pâle sourire.

Liam continua à s'enthousiasmer sur cette histoire qu'il aimait tant, et je reportai mon attention vers Henry pour articuler un « merci » silencieux dans sa direction. J'étais tellement fière de lui. Malgré sa propre peine, il faisait tout pour rendre le sourire à son frère, et pour nous faire nous sentir un peu mieux. Il me sourit pour toute réponse, et je lui fis signe d'approcher pour le serrer fort contre moi :

\- Je t'aime, _kid,_ murmurai-je avec sincérité.

Il se détacha de moi après quelques secondes et s'apprêta à me répondre, mais des pas venant dans notre direction nous firent tourner la tête. Je me penchai pour voir qui s'approchait ainsi de nous, et j'aperçus mon père et Regina marcher d'un bon pas pour venir nous rejoindre. Henry me fit signe de lui passer Liam alors que je déposai ma tasse de chocolat chaud sur le sol, prête à accueillir nos visiteurs. Je ne remarquai pas immédiatement la silhouette qui les suivait, la tête baissée, mais lorsque je la reconnus, je me levai d'un seul bond, comme montée sur un ressort, les poings serrés à m'en faire mal :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?! aboyai-je en lançant un regard furibond vers Zelena.

A mes côtés, personne ne disait rien, tous abasourdis, mais ma mère se mit lentement sur ses pieds, me faisant ainsi comprendre qu'elle était au courant de la venue de la sorcière. Hook se leva à son tour et posa une main tremblante sur mon dos, et je compris que s'il était tout aussi en colère que moi, il voulait avant tout m'apaiser et me montrer son soutien. Je me souvins subitement que mes enfants étaient présents avec nous dans le couloir, et comme je ne voulais pas qu'ils me voient en rage, je me forçai à me détendre, aidée par le contact de la main de Killian contre ma peau.

\- Emma, calme-toi, m'intima alors mon père. Elle vient en paix.

\- Elle tenait à s'expliquer avec toi, ajouta Regina en forçant sa sœur à avancer vers nous d'une petite poussée dans le dos.

Zelena avait toujours les yeux baissés sur le sol, comme si elle avait honte. Mes yeux rencontrèrent le bracelet qui la privait de sa magie, placé autour de son poignet, et je fus un peu rassurée : elle ne pouvait pas nous faire de mal. Mais je me sentais sur le point d'entrer dans une rage folle, je la sentais bouillonner en moi comme de la lave en ébullition : comment osait-elle venir me trouver ici, après tout ce qu'elle avait fait ? Comment osait-elle s'approcher de ma famille ? Espérait-elle vraiment que je lui pardonne tout d'un claquement de doigt ?

\- Maman, tu peux emmener Liam jouer dans la chambre ? Demandai-je d'une voix blanche, souhaitant éloigner mon fils de toute cette tension qui semblait crépiter dans l'atmosphère et rendait l'air irrespirable. Tout va bien, _sweetheart_ , ajoutai-je à l'intention de mon fils avec un sourire rassurant, essayant de le réconforter alors qu'il me regardait d'un air inquiet.

Ma mère hocha lentement la tête et prit Liam dans ses bras avant de disparaître. Je me retournai vers Zelena, la mâchoire crispée, une fois que je fus sûre que mon petit garçon ne pouvait plus nous entendre. Henry vint se poster à nos côtés, comme pour nous témoigner son soutien. Lui aussi semblait furieux, et il saisit mes doigts d'une maint tremblante. Un silence lourd s'installa pendant quelques secondes, puis Regina reprit la parole :

\- Swan, je sais que tu es en colère, et tu as bien raison, mais elle a vraiment envie de te parler. Donne lui une chance, d'accord ?

Je hochai la tête, à contre cœur mais sachant au fond de moi que c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour ma famille. Je sentis la main de Hook chercher la mienne et agrippai ses doigts de ma main libre dans une tentative pour me calmer. Je pris plusieurs grandes inspirations pour apaiser la petite voix au fond de moi qui me hurlait de coller une nouvelle fois mon poing dans la mâchoire de Zelena, et finis par dire d'une voix étranglée :

\- Vas-y.

Elle releva la tête vers moi et vrilla ses yeux dans les miens. Elle semblait réellement attristée, et je me demandai un instant si elle jouait la comédie ou si elle était sincère. Mais lorsqu'elle prit la parole, sa voix tremblait, et je compris qu'elle pensait vraiment ce qu'elle disait, ce qui me détendit un peu :

\- Je voulais m'excuser, commença-t-elle d'une petite voix. J'ai passé la plupart de ma vie seule, sans personne pour tenir à moi, et lorsque Robyn est née, j'ai eu l'impression que j'avais enfin trouvé quelqu'un pour m'aimer sans condition. Puis on me l'a enlevée. Je n'aurais jamais dû me venger sur toi, Emma, surtout que tu étais enceinte. Tu as fait des choses que tu n'aurais pas dû en accélérant ma grossesse, mais tu as aussi fait attention à ce que ma fille soit en bonne santé, et on a tous fait des erreurs, surtout que tu étais sous l'emprise d'une malédiction à l'époque. Je m'en veux sincèrement pour ce qu'il s'est passé. C'est pour ça que je vous ai laissé partir à l'hôpital juste avant ton accouchement, parce que j'ai compris subitement que je faisais une énorme erreur et que ce n'était pas comme ça que je récupérerai ma fille. Je tenais simplement à te dire que je suis désolée, mais tu n'as pas besoin d'accepter mes excuses. Je comprendrais parfaitement si tu refusais de le faire.

Un silence stupéfait flotta dans le couloir. Je ne m'étais certainement pas attendue à ça, et je réalisai soudain que, moi, je ne m'étais jamais excusée pour avoir accéléré sa grossesse. Ma colère était toujours bien présente, mais j'avais de la peine pour la sorcière : au fond, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était connaître sa fille. Et même si, bien sûr, je lui en voulais toujours, j'ouvris la bouche pour moi-même lui présenter mes excuses, mais fus interrompue par Killian et tournai la tête vers lui pour le regarder :

\- Tu peux être désolée, déclara-t-il d'une voix étonnement calme.

Il lâcha ma main pour s'approcher de Zelena et la prendre par le bras, presque délicatement. Toujours sans une once de violence, il l'obligea à se retourner vers la baie vitrée. Il lui montra le bébé, semblant toujours si petite dans sa couveuse. Il la regarda pendant plusieurs secondes, puis reprit la parole, toujours d'un ton dépourvu de brutalité.

\- Tu vois ma fille, Zelena ? Elle a trois semaines. Et à trois semaines, elle est encore plus petite qu'un nouveau né de deux heures. Alors, oui, tu peux t'en vouloir. Parce qu'à cause de toi, elle souffre. Et elle ne mérite pas ça.

Il lui lâcha le bras. Il avait l'air bouleversé. Zelena le regardait avec des yeux ronds et je vis des larmes apparaître dans le regard de Killian. Doucement, je m'approchai de lui et enroulai mes deux bras autour de son torse pour le réconforter. Il me caressa doucement le dos alors que je déposai un petit baiser sur son menton, attendant que les battements de son cœur, que je pouvais entendre à travers son t-shirt, se soient un peu calmés. Puis, lorsque je fus sûre qu'il se sentait mieux, je pris à mon tour la parole :

\- Killian a raison. Tu as de quoi t'en vouloir. Mais moi aussi, je te dois des excuses. Je suis désolée d'avoir accéléré ta grossesse. Je ne me suis jamais excusée, et je tiens à le faire maintenant. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne t'en veux plus. Tu as manqué de briser notre famille, et le bébé n'est toujours pas saine et sauve. Tout ça c'est de ta faute, et je ne sais pas si j'arriverais un jour à te pardonner.

J'avais mis toute ma sincérité dans cette déclaration, sans une once d'animosité. Je devais rester calme, pour ma famille, mais je refusais de mentir à la sorcière en lui assurant que tout allait bien. Cette-dernière pinça les lèvres comme pour s'empêcher de pleurer et hocha lentement la tête.

\- Je comprends, souffla-t-elle en baissant les yeux sur le sol.

De nouveau, un ange passa. Voyant que Killian, s'il s'était calmé, semblait toujours au bord des larmes, je le serrai encore un peu plus fort contre moi. Il déposa un baiser sur le dessus de ma tête, et nous restâmes de longues minutes à regarder le bébé sans bouger. Henry finit par venir nous rejoindre, et je passai un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'inclure dans notre étreinte. Mes pensées divergèrent alors que je tenais certaines des personnes les plus importantes de ma vie contre moi. Je songeai d'abord au bébé, puis à mes fils, à Killian, à ma famille en général qui avait été complètement chamboulée par les événements. Je me demandai si nous arriverions un jour à nous en remettre complètement. Puis je me dis qu'il avait fallu un sacré courage à Zelena pour venir jusqu'ici après ce que je lui avais fait subir lors de ma crise de colère, deux semaines plus tôt. D'un seul coup, je me rendis compte qu'elle ne nous avait jamais vraiment expliqué son plan de départ, et fronçai les sourcils : nous avions plus ou moins deviné ce qu'elle avait voulu accomplir en agissant comme elle l'avait fait, mais il restait beaucoup de questions sans réponses. Comment connaissait-elle l'existence des trois sorciers, et comment les avait-elle envoyés dans ce monde ? Pourquoi eux ? Depuis quand était-elle à Storybrooke ? Comment était-elle revenue de Oz ? Décidant que, vu sa présence, c'était le moment ou jamais d'obtenir des réponses, je me retournai de nouveau vers elle en demandant à mi-voix :

\- On n'a jamais su les tenants et les aboutissants de ta présence ici, Zelena. J'aimerais bien que tu nous expliques tout ça. Je pense qu'on mérite de savoir.

Elle soupira, comme si elle avait honte de ce qu'elle avait fait, et sa métamorphose me frappa de plein fouet. Elle avait l'air sincèrement désolée. Elle n'était plus la même personne. Peut-être changerait-elle vraiment, définitivement. Après tout, il n'était jamais trop tard pour retrouver le droit chemin. Elle s'adossa à un mur proche et murmura :

\- Très bien.

\- Vous feriez mieux de vous asseoir, conseilla Regina. C'est une longue histoire.

J'obéis, suivie de Killian et de Henry. Je m'assis entre eux deux, la main droite serrée dans celle de mon fils, la gauche caressant tendrement les doigts de Killian. J'avais l'impression qu'ils m'aidaient à calmer ma colère, et j'en avais bien besoin. Même si j'essayais le plus possible de rester calme, j'en voulais encore beaucoup à la sorcière et ce qu'elle avait fait n'était pas excusable. Rien que le fait de la regarder formait une boule dans ma poitrine, et je devais me forcer pour ne pas me mettre à lui hurler dessus. Mais elle s'était excusée, et j'avais vraiment envie de connaître toute l'histoire, je me contentai donc de lever les yeux vers elle, lui montrant que j'étais toute ouïe.

\- Tout a débuté à Oz, commença Zelena. J'essayais de trouver un moyen pour revenir à Storybrooke et récupérer ma fille. Bien sûr, j'ai d'abord tenté de dérober les pantoufles de Dorothy, mais je n'y suis jamais arrivé. Elle parvenait toujours à déjouer les pièges que je lui tendais. Je n'ai jamais abandonné, me disant que c'était mon seul moyen de revenir ici mais, au bout de deux ans, elle a fini par partir. Grâce aux souliers, elle pouvait changer de monde facilement, ce qui n'était pas mon cas. J'étais en colère et je me suis promis que, dès qu'elle reviendrait, je lui ferais la peau. En attendant, il fallait que je trouve un autre moyen pour ouvrir un portail. J'ai fini par découvrir une potion qui permettait d'ouvrir une porte vers un autre monde. Personne n'avait encore réussi à la préparer jusqu'au bout, parce qu'un des ingrédients nécessaires était d'une rareté sans nom, et qu'il fallait commettre un acte irréparable pour l'obtenir. Ce qu'il me fallait, c'était les larmes d'un cœur brisé par la mort d'un véritable amour. Déjà, l'amour sincère est très difficile à trouver, comme vous le savez, c'est la magie la plus rare d'entre toutes. Mais en plus de ça, les larmes devaient provenir de quelqu'un que je connaissais et qui me faisait confiance. J'ai réussi à me faire accepter par un couple de paysans en prétendant être une pauvre mendiante, et je suis restée avec eux durant plusieurs mois avant de tuer la jeune paysanne alors que le couple venait de se fiancer. Ils s'aimaient plus que tout. Je ne suis pas fière de ce que j'ai fait, mais, à cette époque, ce qui me semblait le plus important était de récupérer ma fille, peu importe comment j'arrivais à mes fins. Le reste des ingrédients était moins difficile à dénicher et, au bout de plusieurs mois, j'ai fini par réussir à ouvrir un portail vers Storybrooke. Je suis arrivée ici en toute discrétion au début du mois de mars, et me suis cachée dans la forêt, attendant un moment où Robyn serait laissée sans surveillance. A ce moment là, j'avais déjà un plan : Je voulais voler la baguette de l'apprenti que je savais être chez Regina, puis enlever Robyn pour la ramener avec moi à Oz. J'ai attendu que plus personne ne soit dans la maison de ma sœur pour aller chercher la baguette : il m'a fallu patienter plusieurs jours, car le bâtiment était toujours occupé, comme pour prévenir d'un éventuel danger. Mais le jour tant attendu est arrivé vers la mi-mars. Il y a eu une fête chez Granny et, par conséquent, la maison et une bonne partie de la ville était vide…

\- … La fête d'anniversaire de Liam, soufflai-je en secouant la tête.

Il était de tradition d'organiser une soirée pour les anniversaires, dans cette famille. Nous avions donc préparé une petite fête pour Liam vers la mi-mars, comme le disait Zelena, juste avant que toute cette histoire ne commence. A l'époque, je me souvenais avoir passé un bon moment : mon fils semblait heureux, les habitants de la ville le trouvaient adorable, et il avait été gâté. Je n'étais pas encore torturée par mes malaises, étant donné que je venais tout juste de tomber enceinte, et me rappelais avoir beaucoup rigolé, blottie dans les bras de Killian. Nous avions passé une bonne soirée, en somme, et j'étais loin de me douter que tout avait commencé ce jour-là.

\- J'ai eu la même réaction, intervint Regina en voyant mes yeux grands ouverts. Continue, Zelena.

\- Je me suis introduite dans la maison, obtempéra alors la sorcière. Elle était protégée par la même magie que le château dans la Forêt Enchantée : la magie du sang. Loin de se douter que j'étais de nouveau là, Regina protégeait sa maison de la sorte, persuadée qu'aucun intrus ne pourrait ainsi entrer. La baguette de l'apprenti n'a pas été difficile à trouver : il n'y avait aucun problème dans la ville à ce moment là, elle n'était donc pas particulièrement bien cachée. Mais, même si j'avais réussi à mettre la main sur l'objet que je convoitais, je me rendais bien compte qu'il y avait une faille dans mon plan : Robyn n'était jamais laissée sans surveillance. Je ne pouvais pas m'introduire la nuit dans la maison, il y avait trop de risques de me faire remarquer et, à ce stade, le fait que vous ne soyez pas encore au courant de ma présence était mon plus grand atout. Alors j'ai marché dans la maison, à la recherche d'une idée pour récupérer ma fille. C'est là que je suis tombée sur la saga de romans Harry Potter, dans la bibliothèque de Henry. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de ces personnages, et j'étais intriguée. J'ai feuilleté les livres pendant de longues minutes, essayant d'en savoir plus, mais vous avez fini par rentrer. J'ai fait attention à tout remettre à sa place pour ne pas que vous deviniez mon intrusion, puis je me suis téléportée. Je suis retournée dans la forêt, j'ai réfléchi à un nouveau plan. Sans savoir pourquoi, ces personnages dont je venais de faire la connaissance restaient bloqués dans mon esprit. Je ne savais même pas s'ils étaient réels, mais je devais m'en assurer. Avec la baguette de l'apprenti, j'ai réussi à ouvrir un portail vers leur monde. D'un coup, une idée s'est matérialisée dans mon esprit : si j'arrivais à les envoyer à Storybrooke grâce à la baguette, vous alliez essayer de les renvoyer chez eux le plus vite possible. J'aurais alors eu le champs libre pour enlever Robyn. Mais je n'avais pas pensé au fait que ce n'était pas parce qu'il y avait une crise que les enfants étaient laissés sans surveillance, et je ne pouvais pas me permettre de signaler ma présence. Pour que mon plan fonctionne vraiment, il fallait que vous ne vous doutiez pas que c'était moi qui avait repris Robyn, pour ne pas que vous cherchiez après elle à Oz. J'ai attendu, pendant très longtemps, puis j'ai fini par m'impatienter. Alors j'ai tenté le tout pour le tout un soir où les enfants étaient plus ou moins seuls. Mais j'ai raté mon coup: vous étiez à présent au courant de mon plan. J'étais folle de rage. Mais, quelques semaines plus tard, j'ai fini par découvrir par hasard la grossesse d'Emma et… vous êtes au courant de la suite. Je voulais récupérer ma fille, et si je pouvais me venger en même temps, c'était tout bon pour moi. Je t'en voulais, Emma, pas seulement parce que tu avais accéléré ma grossesse, mais parce que je te tenais responsable du fait qu'on m'avait enlevée ma fille. Bien sûr, Regina était celle à avoir pris la décision de me renvoyer à Oz pour protéger Robyn, et je lui en voulais terriblement, mais je pensais que si tu m'avais laissée tranquille, on ne m'aurait jamais enlevé mon bébé. J'avais tort, bien sûr : même si j'avais accouché à terme, Robyn aurait été éloignée de moi. Mais il fallait que je trouve une coupable, et c'est sur toi que c'est tombé. Je suis désolée.

Je hochai la tête pour lui montrer que je l'avais entendue, mais ne répondis rien. J'avais toujours les mains de Killian et de Henry serrées dans les miennes. Je vis qu'eux aussi réfléchissaient intensément aux paroles de la sorcière : c'était donc ça, son plan. Elle n'était pas arrivée à ses fins, mais elle avait semé pas mal de dégâts sur son passage. Les yeux perdus dans le vague, je vis à peine Whale entrer dans la salle des couveuses pour aller ausculter le bébé, comme il le faisait tous les jours.

Au bout d'un long moment de silence songeur, Regina finit par reprendre la parole d'une voix douce. Je redressai la tête, sentant qu'elle était sur le point de me dire quelque chose d'important :

\- On a énormément négocié, ces dernières semaines, et on s'est mises d'accord sur quelque chose, Zelena et moi. Seulement, on voudrait votre avis avant de décider quoi que ce soit. C'est vous qui avez le plus souffert de la situation, alors je pense que c'est à vous de trancher.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Questionna Killian, qui semblait tout aussi intrigué que moi.

\- On a fait un deal, expliqua Regina avec calme. Si Zelena se comporte bien – et venir s'excuser auprès de vous était son idée, donc elle est sur le bon chemin- et à condition qu'elle garde le bracelet qui lui empêche d'utiliser ses pouvoirs, on pourra arranger des horaires de visite pour qu'elle puisse rencontrer Robyn. C'est exactement le même arrangement que lorsque la petite est née, mais qui n'a pas fonctionné car Zelena voulait sa fille pour elle toute seule. Mais elle est prête à tenter le coup. Bien sûr, il y aurait toujours quelqu'un pour surveiller Robyn pendant qu'elle voit sa mère. Mais je voulais vous demander votre avis. Si vous pensez que c'est une mauvaise idée, soyez sincères. Je ne veux pas que Robyn souffre en plus de tout ça.

Un peu déstabilisée par la question, je me retournai vers Killian pour lui demander silencieusement son avis. Je ne savais pas quoi en penser : il était vrai que Zelena semblait calmée, mais n'était-ce pas une ruse pour récupérer sa fille ? En même temps, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose sans magie. Mais, comme le disait Regina, je ne voulais pas que la petite souffre. C'était une énorme responsabilité que nous avions sur les épaules, et je ne voulais pas me tromper.

Killian, de son côté, n'avait pas l'air convaincu. Je lisais clairement l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. J'essayai de communiquer avec lui sans prononcer un mot, et il sembla comprendre mes réflexions internes. Au bout d'une autre minute d'échange silencieux, il finit par hocher lentement la tête, me donnant ainsi son accord. Je me retournai donc vers la sorcière, qui, les yeux baissés, semblait attendre mon verdict avec anxiété, comme si elle partait perdante. Elle pensait sûrement que, comme je lui en voulais, je voulais lui faire du mal en la privant de sa fille. Mais je me rendais bien compte que cette situation n'avait rien à voir avec moi et, la vérité, c'était que notre famille serait beaucoup plus tranquille si Regina et Zelena arrêtaient de se disputer. Et lui permettre de voir Robyn était un grand pas vers la réconciliation. Je ne pouvais pas nier cet argument à cause de ma colère.

\- C'est ta fille, finis-je par annoncer d'une voix grave. Je sais que tu l'aimes. Tu ne lui feras jamais de mal, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Jamais, affirma-t-elle en secouant la tête.

\- Robyn a besoin d'avoir sa mère biologique près d'elle. Et ça ne pourra te faire que du bien de voir ta fille. Vous avez notre accord, dis-je en vrillant mes yeux dans ceux de la sorcière.

Un énorme sourire éclaira alors son visage jusqu'alors fermé, et je me rendis compte que j'avais pris la bonne décision. Je captai le regard de mon père, qui me regardait avec fierté. J'avais réussi à surmonter ma propre colère pour donner une chance à la sorcière, et je savais que c'était ce qu'il attendait de moi. Je lui souris faiblement, et tournai la tête vers la salle des couveuses.

Mes yeux interceptèrent alors Whale, qui s'avançait vers nous d'un pas décidé. J'échangeai un regard perplexe avec Killian : le visage du médecin n'affichait pas son expression habituelle. Il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement inquiet, mais je me penchai tout de même vers la baie vitrée pour m'assurer que le bébé allait bien. Elle gigotait dans son berceau, semblant paisible, éveillée et tout à fait normale. Ce n'est que lorsque je me retournai de nouveau vers Whale que je me rendis compte qu'il avait un air jovial peint sur le visage, ce qui était hautement inhabituel.

\- Je peux vous toucher deux mots en privé ? Nous demanda-t-il avec un sourire enjoué.

Je serrai un peu plus la main de Killian dans la mienne, sentant mon cœur s'accélérer dans ma poitrine. Le médecin semblait sincèrement heureux, mais j'avais peur de me réjouir trop vite. Je ne voulais pas encore être blessée. En jetant un coup d'œil à Hook pendant que nous nous éloignions main dans la main à la suite du médecin, pour avoir un peu d'intimité, je vis qu'il avait l'air tout aussi fébrile que moi. Une fois que nous nous fûmes un peu éloignés, Whale finit par s'arrêter et il sourit plus largement. D'une voix joyeuse, il annonça :

\- J'ai des bonnes nouvelles.

Je sentis Killian s'approcher un peu plus de moi, comme s'il cherchait du réconfort. Je ne répondis rien, retenant ma respiration, attendant ce qui allait arriver. _Bonne nouvelle_. Concernant le bébé. Ça faisait trois semaine que j'attendais d'entendre ces mots et, maintenant que le moment était venu, je me sentais sur le point de me mettre à pleurer. Je hochai la tête pour inviter le docteur à continuer, et il s'exécuta :

\- Ça fait plusieurs jours que le bébé va très bien. Elle est encore petite, bien sûr, mais je l'ai auscultée plusieurs fois. Elle respire très bien par elle même, et ses réflexes sont maintenant bien développés.

J'attendais la fin de sa phrase avec tant d'impatience que je trépignais sur place. Hook resserra encore un peu plus son emprise sur mes doigts alors qu'un soupir d'espoir s'échappait de mes lèvres entrouvertes. _Faites que tout ça soit fini, faites qu'elle soit enfin saine et sauve…_

\- Je pense qu'il est temps que vous la rameniez à la maison.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter pendant une seconde, et mon cœur manqua un battement. J'eus envie de me pincer pour vérifier que je ne rêvais pas : cette phrase que j'avais espéré entendre depuis des semaines, elle était enfin devenue réelle. Ma fille allait survivre. Et on allait la ramener à la maison. Notre famille allait enfin être au complet.

Je me retournai vers Hook, ne sachant pas très bien comment réagir. Certains moment sont trop puissants pour les accueillir avec des cris de joie. J'étais si heureuse que ça me donnait le tournis. Il me regarda pendant un bref instant, semblant complètement désorienté, puis, dans un même mouvement, nous nous jetâmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, riant et pleurant à la fois. J'avais l'impression qu'un poids énorme venait de s'enlever de mes épaules. Killian m'embrassa à la base du cou, puis se détacha légèrement de moi pour me déposer un baiser sur le bout du nez, avant de se retourner vers Whale, des larmes dans les yeux :

\- Quand ? Demanda-t-il simplement.

\- Dès que vous le voulez. Maintenant, si vous le désirez. Il est plus que temps que vous soyez tous réunis.

Il semblait sincèrement heureux pour nous. Il ajouta un « je vous laisse » avant de s'éclipser, et je me retournai vers Killian, en secouant la tête. Ce moment, j'en avais rêvé depuis des semaines, et j'avais l'impression d'être au paradis. Killian me regarda comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde, puis déclara :

\- Je t'aime. Elle est saine et sauve. Elle a survécu. C'est une battante, tout comme nom. Mon dieu, je t'aime tellement fort, Emma Swan.

J'éclatai de rire, et il plaqua sa bouche contre la mienne, me serrant avec tant de force contre lui qu'il me souleva du sol.

Nous eûmes vite fait d'annoncer la nouvelle à mes parents, à Liam et à Henry. Les quelques minutes qui suivirent furent une suite d'embrassades, et des larmes de joie et de soulagement coulaient sur le visage de tous mes proches. Trop pressés de rentrer chez nous, nous nous mîmes d'accord pour laisser la plupart de nos affaires à l'hôpital et venir refaire nos valise par après. Tout ce qui comptait, pour le moment, c'était de ramener le bébé à la maison, saine et sauve.

C'est ainsi que, une demi heure à peine après avoir appris la nouvelle, le bébé se retrouva blotti dans mes bras. Elle était habillée d'un body rouge, et je l'enroulai dans une épaisse couverture et lui passai un bonnet autour de la tête pour ne pas qu'elle attrape froid dehors : après tout, c'était la première fois qu'elle allait sortir. C'était la première fois qu'elle pouvait enfin aller découvrir le monde.

Je sentis une joie immense m'envahir lorsque je sortis de la salle des couveuses, ma fille dans mes bras. Henry et Liam étaient fous de joie, et entouraient leur petite sœur avec tendresse. La petite était réveillée, mais elle ne pleurait pas : elle promenait ses yeux autour d'elle, comme si elle analysait le monde qui l'entourait. Killian se pencha vers elle alors que je la plaçais dans un berceau, et murmura :

\- On rentre à la maison.

Elle poussa un petit cri, comme pour nous donner son accord.

* * *

Peu de temps après, nous étions chez nous. Mes parents nous avaient accompagnés, eux aussi très heureux du changement de décor. C'était ce que nous avions tous attendu pendant des semaines et ça ressemblait à un rêve tant c'était parfait. Killian avait Liam dans ses bras, et notre fils était surexcité, tout content de retrouver la maison et d'enfin pouvoir voir sa petite sœur sans devoir demander un droit de visite. Henry, un grand sourire dessiné sur le visage, ressemblait au plus heureux des adolescents.

Nous étions ensemble, tout le monde allait bien. Je sentais des larmes me piquer les yeux tant j'étais heureuse.

Une fois dans le salon, je sortis doucement le bébé de son berceau. Elle s'était endormie durant le trajet, bercée par les remous de la voiture, et ne se réveilla pas lorsque je la pris contre moi. A mi-voix pour essayer de ne pas la réveiller, ma mère me demanda :

\- On peut aller voir sa chambre ?

\- Elle n'est pas finie, répondis-je d'un air embêté, me rendant compte que rien n'était prêt pour accueillir notre fille, que le berceau n'était pas monté et que je n'avais aucune idée d'où le bébé allait dormir le temps qu'on mette tout en place. Ça ne sert pas à grand-chose.

\- C'est juste pour voir où elle va dormir, insista mon père avec un sourire. Et puis on pourra vous aider à vous organiser un peu, si vous voulez.

Je haussai les épaules, et leur fis signe de passer devant moi pour monter à l'étage. Je regardais à peine où je marchais tant j'étais hypnotisée par ma fille : ses petites mains, ses grands yeux fermés, la façon dont son ventre se soulevait régulièrement, montrant ainsi qu'elle respirait sans difficulté. Je gardais les yeux baissés sur elle, un petit sourire dessiné sur le visage, ne croyant pas à mon bonheur. D'une oreille distraite, j'entendis Hook dire :

\- C'est vraiment loin d'être terminé, donc…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Intriguée, je relevai la tête au moment où Liam poussait une exclamation émerveillée, et entrouvris la bouche de surprise devant ce que je voyais.

La chambre était fin prête. Le lit à barreaux en bois blanc était placé contre un mur, et un module en cristal pendait au-dessus. Une commode était posée dans le coin opposé, et des vêtements étaient rangés sur le bois clair, semblant sagement attendre d'être utilisés. Sur une étagère accrochée au mur, des dizaines de peluches s'alignaient, dont le _teddy bear_ que Killian avait gagné à la fête foraine. Un rocking-chair, en bois blanc lui aussi, était posé dans un coin de la pièce, comme dans la chambre de Liam. Les murs avaient été peints en gris clair et blanc – le couleur que nous avions choisie, mais nous n'avions jamais eu le temps de finir les travaux.

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. La pièce était magnifique et je ne m'étais pas du tout attendue à ça. Elle dégageait une atmosphère sereine et sécurisante qui me fit chaud au cœur. Complètement prise au dépourvu, je me tournai vers mes parents et vers Henry, qui affichaient tous les trois un air de pur contentement, semblant profondément fiers d'eux-même.

\- Vous avez fait tout ça... pour nous ? Finis-je par murmurer, émue.

Killian avait l'air tout aussi déboussolé que moi. Le geste me touchait beaucoup : ils lui avaient préparé une chambre, sans nous en parler, pour qu'elle se sente chez elle lorsqu'elle reviendrait enfin à la maison. Ma mère me sourit tendrement et prit la parole, semblant amusée par notre réaction :

\- C'était le moins que l'on puisse faire. Et puis comme ça, elle a un petit nid à elle maintenant qu'elle est là.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas me mettre à pleurer et m'approchai de mes parents puis de Henry pour les serrer à tour de rôle dans mes bras. Mes mouvements tirèrent le bébé se son sommeil, et elle se mit à pousser des petits gémissements mécontents. Je la berçai tendrement contre moi en murmurant :

\- Regarde, tu es chez toi.

Comme à chaque fois, ma voix sembla la calmer. Killian se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front, ce qui finit de l'apaiser complètement alors qu'elle dévisageait son père avec ses grands yeux, et je reportai mon attention vers mes parents et mon fils en murmurant :

\- Merci…

\- C'est avec plaisir, chérie, répondit ma mère en posant une main dans mon dos.

\- Il reste un détail à finaliser, déclara mon père en nous montrant le mur contre lequel était placé le lit.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur un détail que je n'avais pas encore remarqué. En travers du mur, écrit en noir d'une belle écriture arrondie, le mot _princess_ ressortait en relief, ce qui me fit sourire. L'inscription ne semblait cependant pas terminée, et ma mère reprit la parole :

\- On attendait de savoir son prénom pour l'écrire sur le mur aussi, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Vous en avez choisi un ? Intervint Henry en trépignant d'impatience.

Je jetai un regard à Killian pour lui demander silencieusement son avis. Il me sourit, et posa brièvement ses lèvres contre mon front dans un geste tendre avant de déclarer :

\- Je pense qu'il est temps de leur dire, tu ne crois pas ?

Je hochai la tête avec un petit sourire. C'était notre accord de départ : nous annoncerions le nom du bébé quand elle serait saine et sauve. Et elle était là, maintenant, blottie dans mes bras, en bonne santé. Je pris une grande inspiration, sentant mon cœur se gonfler de bonheur, puis je déclarai avec des sanglots de joie dans la voix :

\- Je vous présente la petite Leia.

Leia. Le faux nom que j'avais donné lors de mon premier bal, lors de cette aventure qui nous avait tellement rapprochés, Killian et moi. Il était spécial, ce prénom, il transportait avec lui une grande partie de notre histoire. Et il allait parfaitement à notre petite princesse.

\- C'est joli ! S'exclama Liam avec enthousiasme.

Je souris à mon fils alors que Killian lui ébouriffait affectueusement les cheveux, et me retournai vers le reste de ma famille pour avoir leurs avis sur ce nom qui était si important pour nous.

\- Alors ?

\- C'est magnifique, commenta ma mère, qui semblait au bord des larmes.

Mon père acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et je me retournai vers Henry pour qu'il me donne son opinion, les sourcils haussés. Il ne réagit pas tout de suite, mais il finit par s'avancer vers sa sœur, et il prit sa petite main dans la sienne.

\- Bienvenue chez toi, Leia.

J'échangeai un regard attendri avec Killian, une larme de bonheur solitaire dévalant ma joue sans que je cherche à l'en empêcher.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà, qu'avez-vous pensé des révélations de Zelena et du prénom? Je vous retrouve donc Jeudi pour le dernier chapitre! :)**


	40. Chapter 40 : Epilogue

**Et voici donc l'épilogue! J'ai une petite annonce à faire en fin de chapitre, donc stay with me jusqu'au bout! Merci à tous de m'avoir suivie durant cette fiction, je suis tellement reconnaissante pour votre soutien! :)  
**

 **Juju Green : Je suis ravie que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu! J'adore Zelena aussi, elle était une de mes vilaines préférés dans la série! Et je suis heureuse que le prénom te plaise! J'ai beaucoup hésité entre Leia et Hope, mais j'ai fini par choisir Leia! j'espère que l'épilogue te plaira! :)**

 **Lenadu28 : Je suis heureuse que ça t'ait plu! Je trouve la sonorité du prénom très jolie aussi, c'est en partie pour ça que je l'ai choisi! Je n'ai pas réfléchi au sujet de la marraine, mais je suis plus dans l'optique des amis qui sont des oncles et des tantes plutôt que des parrains et marraine, donc je ne pense pas qu'elle en aura une! :) j'ai aussi trouvé que c'était une très belle fin (même si ça m'a fait pleurer haha), l'évolution du personnage d'Emma est époustouflante, la voir seule au début de la série et entourée de toute sa famille à la fin... c'était juste magnifique! J'espère que tu aimeras tout autant l'épilogue! :)**

 **Swan2015 : Si tu es triste que ce soit la fin, je te conseille d'aller jeter un coup d'œil en fin de chapitre pour la petite annonce (suspens, suspens haha). Et je suis vraiment heureuse que l'histoire de Zelena et le prénom te plaise! J'espère que la fin de cette histoire te plaira tout autant! :)**

 **Maggy : Tu as connue une Leia? C'est vraiment un joli prénom, j'adore la sonorité! Je sais qu'ils vont probablement faire une bonne histoire, mais sans Emma je serai trop triste et ne m'amuserait pas en regardant la série... peut-être que je regarderais dans quelques années quand même, qui sait? :) Et merci beaucoup, j'espère que le dernier chapitre ta plaira! :)**

* * *

C'était le soir de Noël. Dehors, tout était blanc. La neige était tombée sans discontinuer toute l'après-midi, saupoudrant les toits d'une fine couche immaculée, et avait enfin fini par s'arrêter quelques minutes plus tôt. Il n'était pas tard, mais la nuit était déjà tombée. Il faisait froid, glacial même, mais, à l'intérieur de la maison, l'atmosphère était chaude et agréable. Placé dans un coin du salon, un énorme arbre de Noël scintillait de mille feux. Nous n'avions pas lésiné sur les décorations cette année, et toute la maison était éclairée par des dizaines de lampes de couleurs. Moi qui avait passé tous mes Noël sans personne, lorsque j'étais enfant, je me disais que la situation avait décidément bien changée, et je voulais faire profiter ma famille de ce qui m'était encore inconnu il y avait peu. Killian, les enfants et moi étions attendus chez mes parents, qui nous avaient invités à passer le réveillon avec eux. Le petit appartement allait être bien rempli : en plus de nous, il y allait avoir Regina, Robin, les enfants, et Henry, qui était resté chez Regina ce jour-là. Depuis le salon où je me trouvais, je pouvais entendre les rires de Killian et Liam, qui étaient tous les deux dans la cuisine. Ils avaient tenu à préparer un gâteau ensemble pour le dessert, et avaient refusé mon aide lorsque je leur avais proposé de me joindre à eux, clamant qu'ils préparaient une « surprise ». De toute évidence, ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuser, toujours liés par cette indestructible complicité.

Je souris. Allongée sur le flanc, le coude posé au sol pour surélever ma tête, je regardais Leia, qui était couchée sur son tapis de jeu et était occupée à essayer d'attraper ses pieds. Elle avait maintenant trois mois, et elle était magnifique. Elle était encore un peu petite pour son âge, mais ce n'était plus un problème. Elle avait les grands yeux bleus de Killian, et ses cheveux avaient commencés à pousser, dévoilant ainsi leur couleur blonde, tout comme les miens. J'aurais pu la regarder respirer pendant des heures, et mesurais chaque jour ma chance de l'avoir à mes côtés. De ma main libre, je lui chatouillai gentiment le ventre, et elle poussa un petit cri de joie qui me fit rire doucement.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas un bébé facile. Contrairement à Liam, qui avait toujours été très calme, elle poussait parfois des crises de pleurs qui duraient des heures et qui nous laissaient réveillés toute la nuit durant. J'étais épuisée : je n'avais plus eu une nuit de sommeil complète depuis des semaines. Parfois, je devais bien l'avouer, j'avais l'impression de devenir folle. Mais, malgré tout, j'étais sincèrement heureuse. Ma fille était saine et sauve, mes deux fils étaient adorables, et Killian était toujours là lorsque je n'en pouvais plus et nous étions plus amoureux que jamais. Ma petite famille était tout simplement parfaite, et respirait le bonheur.

Leia gazouilla, émettant ces sons qui me faisaient toujours fondre de bonheur, et je dis d'une voix douce, répondant à ses piaillement comme si je la comprenais :

\- Ah ben oui, je sais, princesse. C'est Noël aujourd'hui, tu sais ? Ton premier Noël. Tu vas voir, ça va être bien.

Elle poussa un autre cri, comme pour me répondre, et j'éclatai de rire en continuant à lui chatouiller le ventre. Des pas derrière moi se firent soudain entendre, et je m'assis en tailleur sur sol pour recevoir Liam, qui courrait dans ma direction avec un grand sourire. Il était très excité par cette petite fête, et semblait au comble du bonheur. Je l'embrassai sur le front, le berçant doucement contre moi, puis demandai pour le taquiner :

\- Alors, _sweetheart_ , tu n'aides plus papa ?

\- Il a dit que c'était trop dangereux pour moi, dit-il en m'offrant une petite moue déçue qui me fit sourire.

Je devinai que Killian était sûrement en train d'utiliser le fouet ou le four, instruments dont un petit garçon de l'âge de Liam ne devait évidement pas s'approcher. J'éclatai de rire alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils devant mon air amusé, et lui ébouriffai affectueusement les cheveux :

\- Il a raison, bébé. Ce sont des instruments de grandes personnes, il ne faut pas que tu te fasses mal.

\- Je suis plus un bébé ! Protesta-t-il avec véhémence.

\- Comment ça ? Dis-je en le chatouillant pour le faire réagir. Tu seras toujours mon bébé.

\- Mais non ! Rit-il en essayant de se dégager de mon emprise. C'est _Peanut_ le bébé, maintenant !

Je souris, attendrie, et arrêtai de l'embêter pour le serrer de nouveau contre moi. Nous avions continué à appeler régulièrement Leia par ce surnom, vu que c'était une habitude que nous avions prise durant la grossesse, et les enfants de la famille aimaient beaucoup ça. Ça leur donnait l'impression d'être des grands, et Liam adorait son nouveau rôle de grand frère. Il avait l'impression d'être responsabilisé, et il avait beaucoup mûri depuis la naissance de sa petite sœur. Son vocabulaire s'était étendu, et, alors qu'il avait toujours été curieux, il semblait encore plus à l'écoute qu'il ne l'était avant, essayant de capter toutes les nouvelles informations que son environnement lui offrait.

\- C'est vrai, admis-je doucement. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, tu resteras toujours mon petit prince.

Il eut un large sourire, semblant heureux de ma réponse, et Leia reprit soudainement ses gazouillements, ce qui nous fit tous les deux tourner la tête. J'approchai une main de son visage pour caresser sa joue avec tendresse. Ma petite famille était tout bonnement parfaite, et je n'aurais pas pu être plus heureuse.

\- Maman ? Demanda Liam avec curiosité. Pourquoi Leia elle fait des bruits comme ça ?

\- Parce qu'elle est encore très petite, expliquai-je avec patience. Elle ne sait pas encore parler, alors c'est sa façon à elle de communiquer avec nous. Je pense qu'elle essaye de nous dire qu'elle aussi, elle est heureuse que ce soit Noël, ajoutai-je avec un sourire.

\- Mais c'est bizarre !

\- Tu faisais les mêmes bruits quand tu étais bébé, tu sais, dis-je en riant à cause de sa réflexion.

\- Mais non ! S'exclama-t-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

\- Mais si ! Répliquai-je en riant de plus belle. Et tu étais aussi petit qu'elle !

Il sembla scandalisé, et s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose que je devinais être une protestation lorsqu'un énorme bruit provenant de la cuisine, instantanément suivi d'un juron sonore, nous fit tous les deux sursauter. Leia se mit immédiatement à pleurer, alertée par le vacarme, et Liam s'échappa de mes bras en courant pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Je soupirai en me rendant compte que mon moment de répit était terminé, et pris Leia tout contre moi pour essayer de la consoler tout en lui murmurant à l'oreille :

\- C'est fini, princesse, c'est juste Papa qui fait des bêtises. Tu ne dois pas avoir peur.

Je me relevai pour rejoindre Killian, berçant ma fille contre moi, grimaçant à cause de ses pleurs déchirants. J'avais beau être habituée, ça me serrait toujours le cœur lorsqu'elle hurlait comme ça. Une fois dans la cuisine, mes yeux tombèrent sur un bol en verre, cassé en mille morceaux sur le sol, et je compris qu'il s'agissait de l'origine du bruit. Je relevai les yeux vers Hook, qui se tenait debout d'un air penaud au milieu de la pièce, se grattant l'arrière de l'oreille comme à chaque fois qu'il était embarrassé, alors que Liam dansait dans la cuisine, semblant trouver tout ça très amusant.

\- Bien joué, ironisai-je en haussant un sourcil.

\- J'ai voulu préparer un gâteau pour le dessert, m'informa-t-il en m'offrant son plus bel air de chien battu.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire légèrement, moi-même plutôt amusée par son expression d'enfant pris en faute, surtout qu'il avait l'air d'attendre que je me mette à crier, comme s'il pensait que j'étais sincèrement agacée par la situation alors que, très honnêtement, je m'en fichais un peu. Après tout, il ne s'agissait que d'un bol. Pour le taquiner, je dis en hochant lentement la tête alors que Leia pleurait toujours contre mon épaule :

\- Ça ne s'est pas vraiment passé comme prévu, on dirait.

Il releva les yeux vers moi d'un air abattu et je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire en secouant la tête. Je connaissais bien cette expression embarrassée, mais je savais aussi qu'il ne jouait pas la comédie : il se sentait vraiment honteux d'avoir cassé ce bol. Il était décidément beaucoup trop adorable, parfois. Pour le rassurer et lui montrer que je n'étais pas fâchée, je m'approchai de lui et lui tendis précautionneusement le bébé :

\- Tiens, prends Leia, je vais arranger ça.

Ce n'était pas compliqué pour moi de réparer les dégâts : d'un mouvement souple du poignet, j'avais tout arrangé grâce à ma magie. Liam regarda les débris se ressouder en applaudissant des deux mains, et Killian m'offrit un regard soulagé, un petit sourire timide dessiné sur le visage :

\- Merci, Swan. T'es pas fâchée, hein ?

\- Mais non, je ne suis pas fâchée, idiot, souris-je, attendrie par son air enfantin. C'est Noël. Puis il m'en faut plus pour t'en vouloir, tu sais bien. Je t'aime beaucoup trop pour ça.

Il sourit plus largement devant ma réponse et murmura un "Pas autant que moi" alors que je me penchais vers lui pour l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres, laissant mon front appuyé contre le sien pendant quelques secondes après que ma bouche se soit séparée de la sienne. Leia hurlait toujours dans ses bras, et je caressai doucement le dos de notre fille pour essayer de l'apaiser, sans succès cependant. Il la berça contre lui d'un air désolé, et déclara :

\- Pardon, à cause de moi elle ne veut plus arrêter de pleurer, maintenant. Je te promets que je vais arranger ça.

\- Contente-toi de ne pas faire brûler le gâteau, et toute la maison avec, et je t'en serais reconnaissante, répondis-je, amusée, alors qu'il laissait échapper un petit éclat de rire à ma remarque.

\- Maman ! S'exclama alors Liam, les deux mains plaquées sur ses oreilles, l'air mécontent. Leia elle fait beaucoup de bruit !

\- Je sais, _sweetheart_ , dis-je avec un sourire avant de me retourner vers Killian. Allez, passe-la moi. Elle va bien finir par se calmer, ce petit monstre.

Il sourit, sachant très bien que la façon dont je venais d'appeler notre fille montrait tout mon amour envers elle, et obtempéra avant de se pencher vers le four pour s'assurer que le gâteau ne brûlait pas, répondant à mes instructions. Le bébé dans les bras, je me dirigeai vers le salon en la berçant contre moi, et m'assis sur le canapé, lui déposant un baiser sur le haut de la tête. Une idée germa soudain dans mon esprit pour la calmer alors qu'elle était toujours prise de sanglots déchirants. Sans me poser plus de questions, d'une voix douce, je me mis à chantonner, espérant que, comme toujours, ma voix allait finir par la calmer.

J'avais découvert cette technique deux semaines plus tôt, et c'était celle qui fonctionnait le mieux. Toutes les chansons des dessins-animés de mon enfance y étaient passées, et cette fois, ce fut la musique d'Anastasia qui me vint en premier à l'esprit. Entendant ma voix, Liam courut vers moi et s'installa à mes côtés pour m'écouter chanter, les yeux grands ouverts, un énorme sourire dessiné sur son visage.

Au fil de la chanson, Leia se calma pour finir par se taire complètement, me regardant elle aussi avec de grands yeux comme si elle essayait de m'analyser. Je ne m'arrêtai cependant pas pour faire plaisir à Liam, et le bébé finit par fermer les yeux, apaisée par le son de ma voix :

\- A _nd a song someone sings, once upon a december…_

La pièce resta plongée dans un silence pensif pendant quelques secondes après que j'eus fini. C'est Killian qui reprit la parole le premier, me faisant relever la tête alors que je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il m'observait, adossé à un mur dans un coin de la pièce. Ses yeux brillaient d'une étincelle d'amour pure, et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire tendrement.

\- J'adore quand tu chantes. Tu as une très belle voix, déclara-t-il doucement.

\- Arrête un peu, souris-je plus largement alors qu'il s'approchait de moi pour m'embrasser sur le front.

\- Demande à Liam si tu ne me crois pas. Qu'est ce que tu en penses, _little mate_?

\- Maman elle chante bien ! S'exclama mon fils avec enthousiasme.

\- Tu vois ? me dit Hook avec un demi-sourire. La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants.

Je continuai à lui sourire sans rien ajouter, me sentant rougir un peu à cause de ses compliments, et je me penchai vers Liam pour l'embrasser dans les cheveux. Hook s'installa à nos côtés, et notre fils se blottit entre nous deux en riant doucement, heureux de nous sentir si proches de lui. Je levai un sourcil en direction de Killian et demandai d'un air taquin :

\- Tu as bien pensé à sortir le gâteau du four, hein ?

\- Pour qui tu me prends, Swan ? Répliqua-t-il d'un air faussement outré.

\- Je ne faisais que vérifier, rigolai-je doucement. On a encore du temps avant d'aller chez mes parents, qu'est ce qu'on fait, maintenant que tout est prêt ?

\- Je propose qu'on profite du moment de répit qui nous est offert, répondit Hook en regardant tendrement Leia, qui s'était endormie dans mes bras.

Sans rien ajouter, il passa un bras autour de mes épaules pour me serrer contre lui et je m'adossai à son torse alors qu'il pressait sa tête contre la mienne pour me rapprocher encore un peu plus de lui. C'était une « activité » que nous pratiquions couramment depuis la naissance de Leia, ces sortes de câlins collectifs familiaux. Nous restions enlacés pendant de longues minutes, à juste profiter de la présence des autres autour de nous. Lorsque Henry était là, il avait l'habitude de râler lorsque nous voulions l'entraîner dans nos étreintes, mais il finissait toujours par venir nous rejoindre, laissant tomber son masque d'adolescent blasé pour profiter d'un moment en famille.

Je regardai longuement toute ma petite famille. Liam, qui grandissait à vue d'œil et qui ressemblait de plus en plus à son père. Leia, endormie paisiblement dans mes bras, qui était tout simplement magnifique. Henry, qui n'était pas là mais que nous allions retrouver dans peu de temps, qui devenait un homme bien élevé, toujours prêt à aider les autres, absolument parfait. Je tournai la tête vers Killian, qui avait déjà les yeux posés sur moi. Il me sourit et une lumière s'alluma dans ses yeux bleus clairs. L'amour qui nous liait tous semblait comme crépiter dans l'atmosphère. Je lui souris en retour, profondément heureuse. Malgré ma fatigue, malgré tous les petits problèmes que je devais affronter, je nageais en plein bonheur. Parce que ma famille était mon monde, et que je les aimais au-delà des mots. Parce qu'avant que Henry ne me ramène à Storybrooke, avant que je ne rencontre Killian, je pensais être destinée à mener une vie solitaire, je pensais ne jamais avoir droit à connaître l'amour. Je l'avais trouvé, à présent, et je n'aurais pas pu être plus heureuse.

Killian sembla entendre mes pensées silencieuses, et se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser longuement sur les lèvres, m'assurant ainsi que j'avais parfaitement raison : je ne serais plus jamais seule.

* * *

Nous décidâmes de marcher jusqu'à l'appartement de mes parents. Il avait arrêté de neiger, après tout, et nous savions que notre fils adorait la neige. Il s'amusait d'ailleurs à quelques pas de nous, sautant joyeusement dans la poudreuse, et Leia était installée dans un porte-bébé que je portais autour de mon torse, toute emmitouflée dans sa grosse parka et son bonnet. Nous étions très prudents avec elle, de peur qu'elle ne prenne froid vu ses problèmes de santé à la naissance. Killian et moi ne parlâmes pas beaucoup, nous contentant d'avancer main dans la main dans la neige, regardant avec tendresse Liam qui éclatait de rire en voyant les traces de pas qui se dessinaient sur son passage.

Nous arrivâmes plus tôt que prévu chez mes parents. Regina, Robin, Henry et les enfants n'étaient par conséquent pas encore arrivés, et David et Mary-Margaret s'affairaient dans la cuisine. Ma mère nous accueillit chaleureusement et un énorme sourire éclaira son visage lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur moi.

\- Quoi ? Demandai-je en riant, un peu embarrassée par la façon dont elle me regardait.

\- Rien, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Je me disais juste que, après tout ce que tu as vécu, tu as enfin l'air heureuse. Tu es lumineuse, ça fait plaisir à voir.

\- Arrête un peu, rigolai-je en échangeant un regard avec Killian, me sentant rougir.

\- Elle a raison, me répondit-il avec un demi-sourire. Et puis tu es magnifique.

Je baissai les yeux en souriant, un peu gênée par tous ces compliments. J'étais habillée d'une robe rouge qui m'arrivait juste au-dessus des genoux et j'avais attaché mes cheveux en une longue tresse qui tombait dans mon dos. Depuis que j'étais sortie de la salle de bain, Killian me regardait comme si j'étais la plus belle femme du monde, et déposait régulièrement des petits baisers sur mon visage et mes lèvres, les yeux brillants de bonheur. Je devais avouer que ça ne me déplaisait pas tant que ça, au fond.

\- Emma ! Je peux prendre Leia dans mes bras ? Demanda Neal en s'accrochant à ma jambe avec un grand sourire plein d'espoir.

\- Bien sûr, trésor, dis-je en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. Il faut juste faire très doucement avec elle, d'accord ?

Il hocha la tête avec enthousiasme et obéit en s'installant sur le sofa. Neal était un grand fan de sa petite nièce, et il l'avait déjà prise une ou deux fois contre lui. Il avait plus de quatre ans, à présent, et Killian et moi l'estimions grand assez pour pouvoir tenir le bébé s'il était assis. Liam passa des bras de Hook à ceux de ma mère pour que Killian puisse m'aider à enlever le porte-bébé. Lorsque ce fut fait, je mis une Leia toujours endormie - ce qui était étonnant, parce qu'elle avait habituellement le sommeil très léger - dans les bras de mon petite frère en disant :

\- Il faut faire bien attention à la tête, tu te rappelles ?

Il acquiesça d'un air concentré, et je m'assis à côté de lui au cas où il y aurait un problème. Je fis signe à Liam, qui gigotait dans les bras de ma mère, de venir près de moi, et il vint s'asseoir sur mes genoux alors que je le serrais contre moi.

\- Maman ? C'est quand que je pourrais prendre _Peanut_ , moi ?

J'échangeai un regard amusé avec Killian, et il vint s'installer à côté de nous en passant un bras autour de mes hanches. Nous en avions discuté, et avions décidé que Liam, n'étant même pas encore âgé de trois ans, était encore un peu trop jeune pour prendre sa petite sœur. Ceci au grand malheur de notre fils, qui semblait trouver ça injuste que Neal puisse tenir Leia et pas lui.

\- On en a déjà parlé, _sweetheart_. Tu pourras la prendre quand tu seras un peu plus grand, expliquai-je gentiment.

\- Mais c'est quand que je serais plus grand ? Protesta-t-il en faisant la moue. C'est long d'attendre !

\- Je sais, dis-je en riant et en le serrant un peu plus fort contre moi. Mais ne sois pas trop pressé de grandir.

Il ne répondit rien, et je me blottis tout contre Killian en regardant Neal, qui observait le bébé toujours endormi sans oser bouger. Il avait toujours l'air effrayé de faire quelque chose de mal lorsqu'il l'avait dans les bras, mais souriait en même temps, semblant vraiment heureux de sentir la petite près de lui. Sans prévenir, Leia ouvrit les yeux et se mit à pleurer, et mon frère se retourna vers moi en ouvrant de grands yeux terrifiés.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Neal, tu n'as rien fait de mal, assurai-je en lui souriant gentiment. Elle a sûrement besoin d'être changée.

\- J'y vais, décida Killian sans me laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

Il se leva du canapé, passa le sac de Leia à son épaule, prit le bébé dans ses bras et disparut à l'étage, où la chambre de Neal était installée mais où mes parents avaient aménagé un petit coin pour notre fille, ce qui était décidément bien pratique lorsque nous venions les voir.

\- Et bien dis donc, s'étonna mon père. Il s'en sort vraiment bien.

\- Je sais, dis-je avec un petit sourire attendri, l'entendant parler d'une voix douce à notre fille depuis l'étage, même si je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qu'il lui disait. Qui aurait cru que le grand capitaine aimerait autant s'occuper des enfants.

C'était vrai. Il passait énormément de temps avec Liam, et était en admiration devant Leia, la prenant dans ses bras dés qu'il le pouvait pour la câliner et lui raconter des histoires d'océans et de trésors cachés. Je devais d'ailleurs bien avouer que, si Liam se calmait toujours lorsqu'il était dans mes bras, Killian était souvent le seul à savoir consoler Leia. Je voyais déjà la relation qui se tissait entre eux alors que ma fille n'avait que trois mois, et ça m'attendrissait beaucoup. Il adorait nos enfants au-delà des mots, ça se voyait, et je n'aurais pas pu imaginer un meilleur père pour eux. Je savais aussi très bien qu'il était une sorte de figure paternelle pour Henry, et ce n'était pas rare qu'ils arrangent tous les deux une après-midi entre garçons pour aller naviguer. J'étais tellement fière de Killian, de l'amour qui se lisait dans son regard quand il regardait nos enfants, des conseils qu'il donnait à Henry, de sa force qui pouvait rassurer Liam lorsqu'il faisait un cauchemar et de sa douceur qui pouvait consoler Leia. J'étais tellement heureuse d'avoir décidé de briser mes murs pour le laisser entrer dans ma vie. Je l'aimais tellement, et je n'aurais jamais cru vivre une telle complicité avec quelqu'un. Il n'était pas seulement mon amant, il était aussi mon meilleur ami. Mon bonheur, c'était en grande partie à lui que je le devais. Et même si je n'étais pas douée avec les mots, je savais qu'il avait conscience de ce que je ressentais pour lui. Et je savais également qu'il ressentait exactement la même chose pour moi.

Je fus sortie de mes pensées par l'arrivée de Regina, Robin, Henry et les enfants. Ils s'approchèrent de moi pour me saluer, et je vis Killian redescendre les escaliers avec une Leia apaisée dans les bras alors que je serrais mon fils aîné contre moi. Hook sourit aux autres invités et me passa le bébé pour pouvoir aller se débarbouiller dans la salle de bain. Neal et Liam se précipitèrent pour accueillir Roland et Robyn, alors que les adultes se regroupaient autour de moi en s'extasiant sur Leia. Quelque minutes plus tard, ils discutaient tous ensemble dans le salon alors que je restais un peu en retrait, profitant d'un moment en tête à tête avec ma fille, qui me regardait en gazouillant gaiement. J'avais les yeux baissés sur elle, et la petite voix qui prit la parole à côté de moi me fit donc sursauter :

\- Elle est jolie.

Je relevai la tête pour rencontrer les beaux yeux de Robyn - les mêmes que ceux de sa mère - qui me regardait avec timidité. J'étais surprise qu'elle soit venue me trouver d'elle-même. C'était une petite fille habituellement réservée, qui ne parlait pas beaucoup. Mais elle baissa le regard vers le bébé et sourit avec douceur. Je répondis donc avec gentillesse :

\- Oui, elle est belle. C'est une petite princesse, tout comme toi.

Elle me sourit avec sincérité, relevant son regard pour me regarder droit dans les yeux. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Zelena, avec ses longs cheveux roux, mais leurs caractères étaient totalement opposés. Elle voyait maintenant sa mère biologique plusieurs fois par semaine, sous la surveillance vigilante de Robin ou de Regina. Nous avions décidé de lui effacer une partie de sa mémoire pour ne pas qu'elle se souvienne que Zelena avait tenté de l'enlever : nous voulions que leur relation commence sur de bonnes bases, et la petite fille aurait été terrifiée par sa mère si elle s'était souvenue de cet épisode. Elle avait l'air de bien s'entendre avec la sorcière, qui s'était beaucoup adoucie depuis qu'elle connaissait sa fille. Je savais qu'elle allait même manger chez Regina plusieurs fois par mois. Robin n'avait pas été très heureux de cette décision au départ – ce qui était compréhensible puisque la sorcière s'était quand même servi de lui de manière monstrueuse – mais Regina avait voulu lui offrir une seconde chance. Et, pour le moment, tout semblait bien se passer, ce qui était bon signe.

\- C'est bien, parce que maintenant je ne suis plus la seule fille, reprit Robyn.

\- Je suis sûre que vous allez très bien vous entendre quand elle sera plus grande, déclarai-je avec douceur.

Elle me sourit de nouveau et repartit en sautillant retrouver ses amis. Je décidai de ne pas rester seule plus longtemps et m'en allai rejoindre les autres, le bébé dans les bras. La conversation battait son plein entre mes amis, et Killian passa immédiatement un bras autour de mes hanches une fois que je me fus glissée dans le cercle qui s'était naturellement formé au centre de la pièce. Il se pencha pour me déposer un léger baiser à la commissure des lèvres, comme pour m'accueillir dans la discussion. Tout le monde avait l'air de bonne humeur, les enfants étaient heureux que ce soit Noël, les sourires ne quittaient pas les visages et les rires fusaient à tout va. Ça promettait d'être une belle soirée.

* * *

Les quelques heures qui venaient de s'écouler avaient été tout bonnement parfaites. Leia n'avait quasiment pas pleuré, les enfants semblaient immensément heureux et nous avions échangé des blagues toutes la soirée. Nous étions tous à présent installés autour de la table, à manger le dessert – une énorme bûche au chocolat, ainsi que le gâteau que Killian avait lui même préparé. Le bébé était couché, endormi, dans l'ancien lit à barreaux de mon frère, placé dans un coin de la chambre de mes parents. Appuyée contre le dossier de ma chaise, j'écoutais d'une oreille distraite ma famille échanger des plaisanteries. Ça faisait deux mois que tout se passait bien à Storybrooke, à présent. Depuis le temps, je savais bien que ce n'était qu'un court moment de répit avant de devoir faire face à une nouvelle crise, mais, bizarrement, ça ne me dérangeait plus tant que ça. Il fallait dire que j'étais habituée, maintenant. Et puis j'étais reconnaissante de pouvoir profiter de mes enfants et de Killian pendant quelques semaines. C'était quelque chose de rare, dans cette ville, et j'accueillais cette tranquillité comme un véritable trésor.

Me sentant soudain observée, je tournai la tête pour rencontrer le regard de Killian, qui me sourit avec douceur. Je passai ma main sous la table pour saisir la sienne et serrer ses doigts entre les miens. Après tous ces obstacles, après toutes ces larmes, tous ces cris, cette terreur, nous étions enfin tranquilles. Et nous allions profiter de ce bonheur à fond, parce que, après tout ce que nous avions vécu, nous en avions largement besoin.

Nous nous regardions avec tant d'intensité que, pendant un instant, j'eus l'envie de me pencher vers lui pour l'embrasser avec passion, oubliant complètement la présence des autres autour de moi. Mais nous fûmes subitement interrompus dans notre échange silencieux par les pleurs de Leia, qui résonnaient depuis la chambre de mes parents. Sans attendre, ressentant la besoin profond d'aller consoler ma fille, comme à chaque fois qu'elle se mettait à sangloter, je me levai en disant :

\- J'y vais.

Je me dirigeai d'un bon pas vers le lit à barreaux et la pris dans mes bras en la berçant doucement. Ma technique n'eut cependant pas beaucoup de succès, car elle continuait à hurler. D'une voix douce, je murmurai en revenant vers ma famille :

\- Tu as faim, hein, princesse ? On va arranger ça, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Passe-la moi, demanda Killian avec un sourire. C'est à mon tour de lui donner le biberon.

Je souris tendrement. Nous avions instauré une tournante, et nous donnions à manger à notre fille à tour de rôle. Ainsi, chacun pouvait profiter d'un moment en tête à tête avec Liam, et l'autre avec le bébé. J'obéis donc et lui passai la petite avant de lui tendre le biberon que nous avions glissé dans le sac que nous transportions partout avec nous. Avec une étonnante dextérité, étant donné qu'il n'avait qu'une seule main, il avança la tétine vers Leia, qui s'arrêta instantanément de pleurer. Les yeux grands ouverts, elle se mit à téter goulûment, comme si elle mourrait littéralement de faim.

\- Vous êtes sûrs que vous lui donnez à manger ? fit remarquer Regina, un brin moqueuse. On dirait qu'elle n'a plus rien avalé depuis trois jours.

\- Ne rigole pas, parce qu'on est bien contents qu'elle mange aussi bien, répliquai-je en riant, les yeux fixés sur Killian, qui regardait Leia avec tendresse. D'ailleurs, elle commence même à atteindre une taille et un poids normal. C'est bon signe, quand on voit d'où elle est partie.

\- Mais maman, babilla soudain Liam, qui s'était mis du chocolat tout autour de la bouche, ce qui me fit lever un sourcil amusé. Papa il sait plus manger, maintenant !

Je portai mon regard sur l'assiette encore à moitié pleine de Killian, alors que ce dernier avait relevé le regard pour sourire à notre fils. Lorsque mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens, je haussai les épaules avec une petite grimace taquine :

\- C'est vrai que tu as la main plutôt occupée.

\- C'est les dures lois de la vie, répliqua-t-il sur le même ton faussement désolé, ce qui me fit éclater de rire.

\- Mais toi, tu peux lui donner à manger ! S'exclama de nouveau Liam avec enthousiasme.

\- Tu veux que je nourrisse papa ? Demandai-je, surprise par cette proposition inattendue.

\- Ben ouais ! S'exclama alors Neal, venant en aide à son neveu. Maman elle fait ça avec papa, parfois.

\- On ne veut pas le savoir, grommela Regina en affichant un air faussement choqué.

Henry rit tellement fort qu'il manqua de recracher sa gorgée de lait, alors que ma mère rougissait à vue d'œil. Moi-même plutôt amusée par la situation, je décidai quand même de voler au secours de mes parents et me retournai vers Killian en secouant la tête :

\- Si les enfants insistent…

Il rit, sachant très bien ce que j'avais derrière la tête, et je piquai un morceau du gâteau avec une fourchette avant de la porter à ses lèvres. Il se prit au jeu et m'offrit un clin d'œil, alors que je me penchai vers lui une fois qu'il eut fini sa friandise pour échanger un baiser au goût délicieusement chocolaté.

\- On vous a déjà dit que vous étiez si mignons que ça en devenait écœurant ? Railla Regina, ce qui nous fit rigoler alors que nos fronts étaient toujours posés l'un contre l'autre.

\- Tout le temps, ajouta Henry en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Oh, tu n'as pas de leçon à leur faire, toi, vu comment tu es avec Violet, le taquina mon père, ce qui fit rire tout le monde alors que le teint de Henry tournait à l'écarlate.

Je ris de nouveau, et me détachai de mon mari, non sans laisser ma main nonchalamment posée sur sa jambe pour garder un contact physique avec lui. Il était vrai que mon fils était toujours en couple avec la jeune fille – ça faisait quand même trois ans, maintenant, et ça devenait plutôt sérieux. Elle n'était pas là ce soir, car elle fêtait Noël avec son père, mais je savais qu'ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, et qu'ils étaient très proches. Embarrassé, mon fils baissa la tête sur son assiette pour se redonner une contenance, et je décidai de lui voler en aide pour ne pas qu'il se sente encore plus mal à l'aise :

\- On a beau dire, entre tous ces couples, on peut s'estimer heureux qu'il n'y ait pas de gui dans l'appartement, parce que ça aurait été le festival du baiser.

\- Tu crois que j'ai besoin de gui pour t'embrasser ? Répliqua Killian en haussant un sourcil.

Nous nous jetâmes tous des coups d'œil complices par-dessus la nappe et, comme si nous nous étions concertés, je me penchai vers Killian pour échanger avec lui un chaste baiser alors que Regina et Robin et mes parents faisaient de même de leur côté

\- Ewww, s'exclamèrent Robyn, Roland, Neal et Liam en cœur, ce qui nous fit tous une nouvelle fois éclater de rire.

* * *

Il était déjà tard lorsque nous passâmes finalement la porte de notre maison, Killian et moi. Leia était endormie dans le porte-bébé, et Hook eut tôt fait de la prendre dans ses bras pour aller la coucher. Une fois qu'il eut disparu dans les escaliers, je soulevai moi-même Liam, lui déposant en baiser sur le front au passage, et dis en souriant :

\- Allez, champion, il est l'heure d'aller dormir.

\- Mais j'ai pas sommeil ! Protesta-t-il en se frottant les yeux.

Je secouai la tête, attendrie. Malgré son affirmation, il tombait littéralement de fatigue dans mes bras, mais je savais qu'il voulait rester éveillé pour imiter Henry, qui était toujours en pleine forme lorsque nous avions quitté le loft. Je me dirigeai vers les escaliers et rigolai devant son commentaire :

\- Au contraire, je pense que tu es très fatigué, jeune homme, déclarai-je alors que, épuisé, il avait appuyé sa tête contre mon épaule.

Je lui enfilai rapidement son pyjama et le bordai jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit endormi, ce qui ne prit pas beaucoup de temps, étant donné qu'il était sincèrement épuisé. Une fois qu'il eut fermé les yeux, je lui déposai un dernier baiser sur le front et me dirigeai vers ma propre chambre, ou Killian m'attendait déjà, adossé à un mur.

\- Alors…, murmura-t-il en levant un sourcil provocateur dans ma direction, alors que je refermais la porte de la pièce derrière moi.

\- Alors, nous sommes enfin seuls, déclarai-je avec un demi-sourire que je voulais charmeur en me retournant vers lui.

Parce que je m'étais retenue toute la soirée, mais j'avais envie de lui. J'avais envie de sentir ses bras m'entourer et son corps serré contre le mien. J'avais envie qu'il me couvre la nuque et chaque parcelle de ma peau de baisers alors que je me laissais aller dans ses bras. Je me mordillai la lèvre inférieure, sentant une boule de désir se former dans mon ventre dans l'attente de ce qui allait suivre, et il s'approcha de moi avec petit sourire :

\- Essayerais-tu de me charmer, Swan ? Murmura-t-il en passant ses bras autour de mes hanches.

\- A ton avis, capitaine, répondis-je avec un clin d'œil.

Je n'eus même pas le temps de voir ce que ma phrase avait provoqué en lui, parce qu'il avait fondu sur ma bouche, ses baisers me tirant des frissons partout dans le corps. C'était dingue que, après autant d'années, sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes puisse encore créer des papillons dans mon estomac. Sans attendre, trop pressée d'obtenir ce que je désirais, je fis passer sa chemise au-dessus de sa tête pour laisser courir mes doigts sur son torse nu. Il ne fut pas long à lui aussi me débarrasser de ma robe et il me renversa sur le lit, alors que j'essayai de ne pas soupirer trop fort pour ne pas réveiller les enfants pendant que ses baisers descendaient de plus en plus bas sur mon ventre nu.

* * *

Serrée tout contre le torse de Killian, la respiration encore saccadée de nos dernières activités, je passai distraitement ma main sur sa peau toujours nue, alors que ses doigts jouaient avec mes cheveux. Nous étions tous les deux épuisés, et je sentais le sommeil m'envahir petit à petit alors que je n'avais même pas pris la peine d'enfiler des vêtements et que la seule chose qui nous couvrait étaient les draps du lit. Je fermai les yeux, embrassai doucement Hook dans la nuque et sentis que je partais au pays des rêves...

\- Maman !

Nous nous regardâmes en soupirant, conscients que notre moment de répit venait de se terminer. Je pris le temps de l'embrasser encore plusieurs fois, sur la joue, sur les lèvres et juste au-dessus de la clavicule avant de me lever pour enfiler en vitesse un pyjama et me diriger vers la chambre de mon fils, Killian sur mes talons.

Par miracle, le cri de Liam n'avait pas l'air d'avoir réveillé Leia. Mon fils se tenait debout dans son lit à barreaux, et nous regarda arriver, les cheveux ébouriffés, les yeux encore tout bouffis de sommeil.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, _sweetheart_ ? Demandai-je avec douceur en passant ma main sur son front pour m'assurer que tout allait bien et qu'il ne nous appelait pas parce qu'il avait de la fièvre.

\- C'est l'heure de mes cadeaux ? Répondit-il avec un regard repli d'espoir.

J'échangeai un coup d'œil amusé avec Killian, qui rit en entendant la remarque de notre fils. Liam était surexcité à propos des cadeaux qu'il allait recevoir le lendemain matin. Il ne le savait pas encore, mais il allait littéralement crouler sous les jouets, et je me réjouissais de voir sa réaction lorsqu'on lui présenterait le bateau de pirate miniature que nous lui avions acheté, et le costume qui allait avec, sachant très bien à quel point il admirait son père. Mais, en attendant, j'avais juste envie de dormir, je devais bien l'avouer. C'est Killian qui répondit en secouant la tête :

\- Non, _little mate,_ il faut que tu dormes, on est en plein milieu de la nuit. Mais je te promets que si tu dors, le temps va passer beaucoup plus vite, et tu auras rapidement tes cadeaux.

\- Mais je suis pas fatiguée, gémit-il en faisant la moue.

\- Ok, tu veux que je te racontes une histoire pour t'aider à t'endormir ? Proposai-je avec patience.

Il hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. Je souris et me saisis du rocking-chair pour le placer juste en face du lit de mon fils. Killian s'installa dessus, et je m'assis sur ses genoux, passant les mains autour de sa nuque. Il enroula ses bras autour de mes hanches pour me rapprocher de lui, et je me retournai vers notre fils en demandant :

\- Quelle histoire tu veux entendre, _sweetheart_?

\- Je veux ma préférée ! S'exclama-t-il alors.

Je me retournai vers Killian et lui sourit, me perdant dans le bleu de ses yeux pendant quelques secondes. Nous savions tous les deux très bien de quelle histoire il s'agissait : la notre. Celle de comment nous étions tombés amoureux. Celle qui retraçait notre histoire, et elle ressemblait à un vrai conte de fée parce que, à la fin, nous vivions en effet heureux avec beaucoup d'enfant. J'embrassai Killian à la commissure des lèvres, puis me retournai vers mon fils, qui nous regardait d'un air rayonnant.

\- Très bien. Il était une fois un pirate et une princesse...

* * *

 **Et cela marque la fin de cette histoire! En ce qui concerne l'annonce, et bien... La fiction que je prévois de publier ensuite peut être considérée comme la suite de cette histoire (pas de grossesse cette fois-ci, promis juré!). Elle se passe 2 ans après cette histoire-ci, Liam a donc 4 ans et Leia en a 2. Il y a beaucoup de angst dedans, elle parle des problèmes qu'un couple peut rencontrer, et il y a aussi pas mal de jalousie de la part d'Emma, mais je vous promets une happy ending! Elle est déjà écrite, mais je ne la publierai qu'après avoir fini mes examens, c'est-à-dire vers la fin juin. Je posterai un petit message sur cette fiction-ci après avoir publié le premier chapitre pour que vous soyez au courant, j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira!**

 **Merci encore pour tout votre soutien! Lire vos reviews me fait toujours chaud au cœur. Je vous dit donc à très bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures, chers oncers! :)**


	41. Infos tome 3

Hello, hello!

Tout d'abord, j'espère que vous allez tous bien! Comme promis plus tôt, je vous fais part dans ce petit mot de la publication de ma nouvelle fiction, appelée "Ne pars pas". Vous pouvez la retrouver sur mon profil, si l'histoire vous intéresse. Elle peut être considérée comme la suite de "jamais tranquille!". Voici le résumé :

"Emma Swan a tout pour être heureuse. Trois enfants, une grande famille, un mari aimant de qui elle est plus proche que jamais. Un jour, elle reçoit un appel de la part de son père : il y a de l'agitation dans la forêt. Elle est bien loin de se douter que ce qu'elle va y trouver va tout chambouler dans la relation d'apparence parfaite qu'elle partage avec Killian."

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'espère que vous l'aimerez!

A très bientôt!

\- Hope


End file.
